HANDCUFFS & DESTINY
by lacus-clyne06
Summary: A cause d'une bêtise de Pansy...deux anciens ennemis se retrouvent enchaînés ensemble. Et si ce n'était que ça car ce malheureux incident va les entraîner dans une tornade d'événements sans précédents.
1. Chapter 1

_Komban wa! Me revoila avec la nouvelle fic dont je vous avez parlé! J'espère que cette nouvelle création vous plairez autant que "Chrysalide" Et surtout donnez moi vos impressions._

_Je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture,_

_Bien à vous,_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

Par cette chaude journée d'été la chaleur qui accablait les passants était écrasante ! Mais ça n'est pas pour parler du beau temps ni pour admirer les allers et venus sur le chemin de Traverse que cette histoire a débuté mais plutôt dans une maison abandonnée en banlieue de Londres coté sorcier…abandonnée…pas tout à fait…

- Non plus à gauche….

- Et là… ?

- AIE !!! Mais qu'est ce que fais ? J'ai dis plus à gauche !

- Ooh ça va hein ! Je fais ce que je peux !! J'te signale que c'est ta faute ce qui nous arrive !!

- Tu manques pas d'air !! Ca n'est pas moi la responsable ! Si ton idiote de copine n'avait fait joujou avec ces menottes « amoureux transi » on en serait pas là non plus !!!

C'était dans la chaleur étouffante du grenier de cette petite maison que se retrouvaient attachés dos à dos, Draco Malfoy et la studieuse Hermione Granger. Il faisait si chaud dans cette mansarde sous les toits que les deux jeunes gens se seraient crus dans une cocotte minute, la sueur perlait sur le front, la poitrine et dans le dos des deux anciens élèves du collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard rendant l'atmosphère ambiante de la pièce moite.

Le jeune homme avait tenté avec difficulté de crocheter la serrure des menottes magiques qui le retenait prisonnier et désespérément « **collé** » à Hermione Granger toujours serré contre son dos mais au lieu de faire entrer l'épingle à cheveux dans le trou il avait piqué la peau déjà mise à rude épreuve de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui avait aussitôt crié et une nouvelle dispute avait éclaté.

Draco fit une grimace que la jeune fille ne pu voir étant dans son dos.

- Woé bon….on peut aller loin comme ça…

Ca c'était bien lui…il ne voulait jamais reconnaître ses torts...nooon Monsieur Malfoy avait toujours raison même quand il avait tort…mais ça n'était hélas pas le moment de se chamailler.

- Bon Malfoy…quoique j'aurais adoré pouvoir continuer ce petit échange avec toi tu seras d'accord de dire que ça n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Nouvelle grimace du Serpentard, il ne dirait « jamais » qu'il était d'accord avec elle…

- Essaye à nouveau Malfoy…dit-elle dans un soupir de frustration se préparant à subir une nouvelle piqûre.

Le concerné resta silencieux mais fit doucement rouler l'épingle recyclé en ustensile du parfait voleur entre son pouce et son index mais…ses mains étaient tellement moites par la chaleur ambiante qu'en tentant encore une fois de faire entrer l'objet dans la serrure, l'épingle lui glissa des doigts et tomba dans une fente du plancher.

- Merde ! S'exclama t-il au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui avec inquiétude, qu'est ce que cet imbécile avait encore fait ?!

- l'épingle est tombé dans une fente du plancher !!

-QUOI ??!!!

- T'en aurais pas une autre ? Demanda t-il encore plus pâle que d'habitude

- Non c'est tout ce que j'avais…

La voix de la jeune fille tremblait, elle avait peur, sûrement aussi peur que lui. C'est vrai que tout deux était dans une sale situation.

**oOoOo**

- Alors les tourtereaux on roucoule ? Demanda une voix étrangère

Hermione et Draco regardèrent vers l'entrée du grenier, une trappe découpée dans le sol de la mansarde. Celui qui avait parlé était un homme immense, taillé comme un gorille, des yeux petits et méchants qui les fixaient tous les deux avec un rictus de cruauté. Un autre homme plus petit mais tout aussi musclé fit son apparition, contrairement à son compère qui tenait sa baguette pointée vers les prisonniers, lui, tenait un baretta, ça devait être un homme habitué à la vie moldue mais Hermione ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, son compagnon demanda avec incrédulité ce qu'était cette étrange chose noir qu'on braquait sur lui. La jeune fille eut une sueur froide

- Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir. Dit-elle simplement la voix tremblante.

- Ta petite amie à raison blondinet. Ricana le deuxième homme.

- Ca n'est PAS ma…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, une troisième entra par la trappe ; une femme cette fois, ronde comme un porcelet grassouillet bon pour être mangé, le teint rosé, elle avait malgré tout une allure qui inspirait le respect aux deux autres loubards. La femme s'adressa à Hermione.

- Alors jeune fille ? Tu as pris ta décision ?

La concernée tourna la tête comme pour feindre l'ignorance en guise de réponse. Celle qui semblait être la chef de ce petit gang fit une grimace de colère et serra les dents avant de sourire d'une façon qui donna la chair de poule à Draco.

Mais « **pourquoi » **avait-il fallu qu'il se retrouve enchaîné à cette miss-je-sais-tout ? Le destin était vraiment contre lui il ne pouvait y avoir que cette explication !! Où plutôt, à cause d'un malheureux concours de circonstance…et c'est ainsi que débute notre histoire...

**oOo _Quelques heures plutôt_ oOo**

_D'un geste nonchalant Draco Malfoy secoua le col de sa chemise pour se rafraîchir un peu. Cette canicule l'épuisait et ce soleil…comme tous ceux qui avaient le privilège où plutôt le malheur d'avoir les yeux clairs, cette lumière lui était insupportable, ses yeux pleuraient trop vite et dès qu'il mettait le nez dehors il devait porter des lunettes de soleil pour protéger ses fragiles prunelles des rayons U.V. Mais même si cette chaleur était étouffante, il fallait bien qu'il sorte de Malfoy House de temps en temps…_

_S'était donc seul que le jeune homme faisait les boutiques, depuis la fin de la guerre, sa vie de famille avait été brisée. Lucius Malfoy était à Azkaban alors que son fils unique avait échappé aux accusations et avait reprit les affaires familiales, le jeune homme avait passé ces deux dernières années à redorer le blason de la famille et avait empêcher que ce nom célèbre ne soit souillé d'avantage. Quant à sa mère et bien…elle ne sortait plus du manoir et passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa serre personnelle où la lady faisait pousser des plantes rares._

_L'ancien Serpentard voyait toujours ses anciens camarades, Zabini avec qui il était le plus proche ainsi que Crabbe, Goyle et son pot de colle de Pansy… Draco était parvenu à échapper au mariage jusqu'à maintenant…mais s'il ne trouvait pas une prétendante sérieuse d'ici l'été prochain…c'était hélas sa mère qui en déciderait pour lui…et rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir que de lui faire épouser son amie d'enfance. La vie d'un noble n'avait pas que des avantages…_

_Tournant la tête vers la terrasse des trois ballets, notre charmante tête blonde aperçut Madame Rosemerta servir un pichet de bierraubeurre à l'un de ses clients, avec le soleil qui passait au travers du verre, la boisson prenait une superbe teinte ambré aux rayons d'or qui lui rappela quelqu'un… Le blond grogna de mécontentement, il ne manquait plus qu'il pense à « elle » …quelle idée ! Cette prétentieuse sang de bourbe qui se vantait de toujours tout savoir !!_

**oOoOo**

_Loin de se douter que son ancien ennemi pensait à elle, Hermione Granger, dix neuf ans avait décidé de faire une halte à la terrasse d'un glacier regardant les allers et venues d'une masse impressionnante qui avait eu la même idée qu'elle. Même s'il faisait chaud, flâner en ville par ce limpide après midi d'été n'était pas désagréable et parfois, le faible vent les gratifiait d'une délicieuse brise qui soulevait les cheveux bouclés de l'ancienne Gryffondor et rafraîchissait la ville de sa lourdeur caniculaire. Tout en sirotant une bierreaubeurre bien fraîche, Hermione inspira profondément les bonnes odeurs qui lui parvenaient ; des crêpes, des glaces à la citrouille et autres douceurs._

_Arborant un bronzage impressionnant, la jeune fille repensait à ses amis partis en vacances. Les Weasley étaient partit voir leur fils Charlie. Harry, qui avait après la guerre officialisé sa situation avec son adorée ne se voyait pas laisser partir sa fiancée à des milliers de kilomètre sans l'y accompagner. Ils étaient si craquants tous les deux sans cesse en train de roucouler…et même si Ron aurait apprécié que son amie d'école se joignent à eux, Hermione se voyait mal au milieu de toutes ces têtes rousses et d'un couple débordant d'amour ! Pas que ça la rende malade mais tenir la chandelle ne l'enchantait absolument pas, la brunette avait donc déclinée l'invitation le plus poliment possible._

_Et puis, en septembre, elle ferait son entrée à l'Université Anglaise de Magicomagie. Après d'énormes efforts, la jeune sorcière était sortit du collège avec option « Optimal » qui assurait son entrée dans la prestigieuse académie de Médicomage de Grande Bretagne. Elle se sentait emplie de fierté et d'enthousiasme et était vraiment impatiente de commencer cette voix qu'elle avait depuis longtemps choisi._

_Levant le nez au ciel, il scruta longuement cet azur au bleu pur et sans nuage, c'était rare que le ciel de Londres offre une vue aussi claire et dégagée, cette Voûte Céleste couleur turquoise lui rappela quelqu'un…Hermione grogna , il ne manquait plus qu'elle pense à « lui » …quelle idée ! Ce petit fils à papa qui prenait un malin plaisir à les terroriser elle et ses amis lorsqu'ils étaient au collège._

**oOoOo**

Aah s'ils s'étaient tous deux doutés de ce qui les attendaient…ils seraient rentrés chez eux aussi vite que possible ! Assurément !! mais malheureusement…en cette superbe journée, ni Draco, ni Hermione n'imaginaient dans quoi ils allaient être embarqués malgré eux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Malie25** mdrr merci ma douce Malie, tu es ma première commentatrice lol; félicitation. Et désolé pour la frustration mais au moins ca donne envie de connaitre la suite XD faudra t'y faire avec moi niark :x

**Hgdm:** merci de tes encouragements ca me booste. Et pour les sentiments oui y'en aura ca sera un peu plus fleur bleue que "Chrysalide" c'est promi

**nameofanangel** no problem thank you

**Maggy: **merci beaucoup a toi aussi ma ptite Maggy

**Dame Angelique Malfoy: **mdrrr que vous êtes sévére Milady :p oui j'avais dis que "Chrysalide" ne serait pas sentimentale néanmoins tu l'as lu et j'en suis ravie rassure toi ici tu auras ta dose d'émotions fortes je t'en fais la promesse

**Chocolune: **tout d'abord je trouve ton pseudo trop choupi et aussi merci pour ton enthousiame

**M****alefoy-4eveur**: bien sur que je fais une suite chui pas comme ça voyons

**Hermion77:** ben moi aussi j'espére que tu aimeras aussi la suite car je suis tjs un peu anxieuse quand je commence une nouvelle fic

**Ti-nou96**merci merci lool :p tu me flattes mdr

**cloudsdreams** je suis une grosse sadique dans l'âme :p faudra t'y habituer éhéh et merci infiniment de tes encouragements

_.Merci à vous tous, 10 reviews pour un premier chapitre c'est merveilleux je suis très heureuse vraiment. Je suis impardonnable d'avoir été si longue a poster la suite mais je déborde de travail mais je souhaite vraiment que ce second chapitre vous séduira et vous convaincra à lire la suite de cette histoire._

_Bien à vous,_

**_Lacus Clyne_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco faisait le moins de mouvement possible pour éviter d'avoir encore plus chaud, déjà qu'il lui était impossible de se décoller de sa camarade qui dégageait elle aussi une trop grande chaleur à son goût, ça n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter en remuant sans cesse.

Les trois truands étaient reparti par la trappe dissimulée dans le plancher et devaient bien profiter de la fraîcheur bienfaitrice de la maison alors qu'eux étaient en train de cuir à petit feu dans ce misérable grenier plein de poussière…

Oh et puis cette odeur âcre de transpiration et de macération humaine lui était insupportable ! Et il dû reconnaître avec amertume que lui même commençait à ne plus être très frais…heureusement, il n'avait qu'a tourner légèrement la tête pour pouvoir respirer la douce odeur qui émanait des cheveux d'Hermione, un parfum naturel qui émanait de toutes les femmes. Cette douce senteur arrivait à lui faire oublier quelques instants les insupportables conditions de leur détention, ils devaient être enfermés là depuis un moment pour que le blondinet en oublie son ancienne rivalité et sa haine viscérale pour celle qui se trouvait derrière lui, il en était même arrivé au poing de respirer ses cheveux pour se sentir mieux, son cerveau ne devait plus distinguer le sens du mot « normal ».

- Granger…

- Hein ? Hermione sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy ouvre la bouche de sitôt.

- Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas ? Demanda t-il simplement comme s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le pourquoi du refus de la Gryffondor.

Celle ci n'eut aucun mal à saisir ce à quoi il faisait allusion, elle soupira bruyamment pour montrer son agacement.

- Malfoy, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut y avoir dans ce grimoire mais à mon avis, si je le traduisais ça ne risque pas d'apporter la paix éternelle où un truc du genre. Ces trois personnes ne sont sûrement pas des gens bien intentionnés.

- Et alors ? En quoi ça nous concerne ? Si tu daignais traduire ce maudit bouquin ils nous laisseraient sortir de ce four.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois et tenta de garder son calme mais la chose lui semblait difficile.

- Tu es stupide où tu le fais exprès ?! Tu crois franchement qu'ils vont nous laisser partir ? Ils vont plutôt se débarrasser de nous ! Et ça que je déchiffre le grimoire où non. Crois moi Malfoy, il ne nous laisseront par quitter cette maison vivants.

Draco eut une sueur froide, ils étaient vraiment très mal barrés…

- Granger je t'en prie trouve quelque chose ! Une idée géniale je ne sais pas moi….

- J'aimerais bien…mais sans baguette ça risque d'être difficile…

L'ancien Serpentard était tellement effrayé qu'il n'avait même pas percuté lorsque sa camarade l'avait traité d'idiot, il aurait pu être ligoté avec Potter où Weasley que ça n'aurait rien changé…tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était sortir d'ici…et pas les pieds devant si possible et il n'y avait que la grande intelligence de son ennemie détestée qui pouvait les sauver.

Leurs deux baguettes avaient bien sur étaient confisquées par les kidnappeurs, il fallait trouver le moyen de les récupérer car sans elles, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espoir de s'en tirer.

**oOoOo**

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, à quoi Malfoy pouvait il penser ? Elle s'étonna d'être aussi curieuse envers son meilleur ennemi, la seule chose qu'il faisait parfois c'était tourner la tête et respirer profondément, sûrement pour éviter de devenir dingue…

Hermione repensa à comment elle s'était retrouvée menottée à Draco Malfoy il y a quelques heures à peine…

**oOo Quelques heures plutôt oOo**

_- Merci de votre visite et à bientôt Miss Granger_

_Hermione prit le sac en papier qui contenait les livres qu'elle venait d'acheter chez Fleury&Botts et plus elle se rapprochait de la sortie de la librairie, plus elle entendait des éclats de voix qu'elle semblait connaître…et lorsque la jeune fille passa le pas de la porte resté ouverte pour apporter un peu d'air elle se retrouva au milieu d'une dispute entre Pansy Parkinson et Malfoy. Voulant se faufiler entre eux pour s'échapper, elle fut prise dans un enchaînement de gestes acharnés de Pansy qui emprisonna le poignet d'Hermione au lieu du sien. _

_Et voilà…c'était trop tard…Draco et elle se retrouvaient liés l'un à l'autre…La rouge et or se serait précipitée là d'où venait ces maudites menottes « amoureux transi » mais hélas…hélas…Fred et Georges étaient absents du chemin de Traverse eux aussi en vacances…ils leurs fallaient donc trouver un autre moyen d'ouvrir ces menottes…Pansy elle, était parti en courant voyant la catastrophe qu'elle avait provoquée, et Draco était furieux, il avait crié, juré et maudit mais aucun de ses mots n'auraient pu ouvrir les deux bracelets de fer qui le maintenait à Hermione Granger._

_D'un commun accord, ils avaient prit la route de la résidence de la jeune fille mais en chemin… Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés encerclés par trois personnes pas très rassurantes._

_- Alors c'est toi Granger ?_

_- C'est moi, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Avez t-elle dit d'un ton hargneux._

_- C'est toi qu'on veut ma jolie. Tu vas nous suivre._

_L'un des deux hommes l'avait attrapé par le bras mais Malfoy c'était interposé repoussant la main de la brute._

_- Ne la touchez pas !_

_L'homme dévisagea Draco avec autant de considération que s'il était un cafard écrasé sous sa chaussure._

_- T'es qui toi ? _

_Il le poussa mais étant attaché à Hermione elle reteint son élan de son mieux et tenta de lancer un sort mais malheureusement l'autre homme avait été plus rapide qu'elle et Draco et elle s'étaient retrouvés sans baguette, difficile de se défendre quand la main qui tient son arme est menottée à quelqu'un…_

_L'ancien Serpentard allait entraîner sa camarade de l'autre coté mais une troisième personne apparut, une femme de forte corpulence les empêchait de passer, sa baguette pointée sur eux, mieux valait rester tranquilles…_

_- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Des menottes ?! _

_- Qu'est ce qu'on fait patronne ? Demanda le second._

_- Ca ne fait rien, il vient lui aussi. C'est la fille qui nous servira mais on ne peut pas laisser le blondinet repartir. Emmenez les tous les deux._

**oOoOo**

Les trois kidnappeurs voulaient qu'Hermione leur traduise un vieux manuscrit dont la langue était hors de leur portée et vu tout le tapage fait autour d'elle et des autres à la fin de la guerre, ces trois lascars n'avaient eu aucun mal à la reconnaître…quelle misère…et en plus il fallait que Malfoy ait été mêlé à tout ça.

Se retrouver prisonnière dans un grenier en plein soleil n'était pas suffisant comme supplice, il fallait en prime qu'elle s'encombre de sa présence.

L'ancienne Gryffondor avait là assez d'éléments pour le détester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais elle se rappela tout de même que son camarade c'était interposé entre elle et la brute dans la ruelle même si son intervention avait été complètement inutile mais c'était très chevaleresque de sa part il fallait le reconnaître mais que lui avait-il prit ? elle n'en savait rien, son comportement n'était pas du tout malfoyen et il était hors de question de le lui demander et puis…savoir qu'un garçon qu'elle « connaissait » était avec elle la rassurait, Hermione avait beau être à Gryffondor lors de sa scolarité…se retrouver seule entourée de ces trois personnes patibulaires lui donnait des frissons et peu importe si ce garçon était Malfoy plutôt qu'un autre…il avait des muscles et devait sûrement savoir comment s'en servir…La brunette avala bruyamment…Malfoy n'avait jamais été courageux…se rassurer puis se rappeler ce genre de choses étaient vraiment idiot…elle décida d'arrêter là ses réflexions.

Draco lui dans un élan d'énergie reprit la conversation.

- Ecoute Granger déchiffre ce fichu manuscrit et ils concéderont peut être à nous laisser partir c'est ce qui était prévu non ?

- Exactement…

Les deux adolescents levèrent la tête vers la trappe, les deux gorilles étaient entrés, l'un d'eux portaient un homme sur son épaule tel un sac à patates. Le premier homme, celui qui avait parlé, reprit

- Si vous voulez sortir d'ici dépêchez vous de déchiffrer ce manuscrit sinon…

- Vous allez devenir tout froid. L'homme laissa tomber le corps inerte de malheureux qui pendait sur son épaule. Comme lui.

Hermione se retint de pousser un cri d'effroi en se mordant la langue et Draco et détourna les yeux avec un air qu'on aurait pu croire coupable. Le malheureux avait été battu à mort, son visage était violacé et enflé.

**oOoOo**

- Pppppffoouu ! qu'elle chaleur !!

Un petit homme chauve s'essuya le front à l'aide son mouchoir, la chaleur du dehors n'était décidément pas pour lui, il était bien mieux dans son bureau avec l'air climatisé mais il devait en passer par là, il devait décider aujourd'hui avec l'architecte l'emplacement de sa futur tour de bureaux.

- Qu'en pensez vous Mr Bins ? Il faudrait enlever cette vieille maison non ?

Le bureaucrate rangea son mouchoir dans la poche de sa veste et posa les yeux sur la maison pourrie au bois noirci que lui indiquait l'architecte.

- Je crois aussi, en plus elle menace de s'effondrer.

- Je voudrais aller jeter un coup d'œil aux fondations, peut être y a t'il quelque chose à récupérer dans cette masure.

Retenant un grand soupire, Mr Bins suivit son collègue dans un petit sentier que la sécheresse avait transformé en poussière

**oOoOo**

Draco rouvrit les yeux et sorti de sa torpeur lorsqu'il entendit des voix qui venait de l'extérieur de la maison, c'était peut être une chance de sortir vivant d'ici et sûrement la seule…

- Vous n'avez rien entendue ?

- Hein ?! Non rien du tout. Quelque chose ne va pas Mr Bins ?

- J'aurais juré entendre des cris…

Le petit homme chauve leva les yeux sur la maison

- Ca n'était pas ça votre cri ? demanda alors l'architecte en pointant du doigt un cordeau qui s'était posé sur une gouttière du toit.

- Euh…oui, c'est bien possible. Déclara son interlocuteur après un instant de réflexion.

Après avoir attendu un long moment pour être certaine que les deux importuns étaient bel et bien partis, la grosse femme cachée contre le mur de l'entrée sa baguette à la main pu enfin retourner dans le grenier. Ses deux acolytes l'attendaient

- Bien à nous maintenant. Je veux que cette jeune prétentieuse comprenne qu'elle est sa situation et je ferais tout pour ça. Déclara l'ogresse en faisant apparaître son buste dans l'entrée du grenier.

Lorsqu'elle posa son regard porcin sur le jeune homme blond en face de lui…

- Eh bien, qu'est-il arrivé au joli visage de ce garçon ? quel gâchis

Draco avait des bleus partout et sa lèvre était en sang, le plus imposant des deux hommes toujours présent dans le grenier releva la tête du pauvre martyre en empoignant ses fins cheveux blonds.

- Il s'est soudainement mit à crier, alors j'ai dû lui expliquer que ça n'était pas bien.

La Gryffondor quant à elle, tremblait comme une feuille, elle avait peur, terriblement peur et Malfoy était dans un sale état, elle lui avait chuchoté de tenir bon. La jeune fille entendait à peine le gros bonhomme qui lui rappelait vaguement Quedevert parler avec sa patronne, celui si semblait avoir des inquiétudes mais l'ogresse le rassura en lui disant qu'ils n'avaient pas été découvert puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione avec un sourire malfaisant.

- Bon, maintenant comme la petite prodige que tu es tu vas m'aider à déchiffrer ce manuscrit c'est compris ? Ma patience a atteint ses limites jeune fille alors ne fait pas la même erreur que ce petit rat fouineur qui s'est permis de venir ici pour me faire la morale. Dit-elle en désignant le cadavre prêt d'elle.

L'ancienne rouge et or sourit effrontément et renchérit avec fierté.

- J'ai un drôle de sifflement dans l'oreille, je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu, vous pourriez répéter pour que je réfléchisse à la question ? Qui est ce qui est un rat fouineur ?

- SALE GAMINE !! maugréa le plus baraqué des deux

Hermione s'attendait à recevoir un coup…mais ce fut avec horreur qu'elle vit l'homme asséner à son camarade un puissant coup de poing dans ventre qui le fit tousser après qu'il eut le souffle coupé.

- Malfoy !!!

Elle avait crié, son nom avait franchit ses lèvres, elle avait crié d'indignation et comprit rapidement que Malfoy subirait les conséquences de son entêtement…mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à traduire ce précieux manuscrit alors…que faire…que faire…


	3. Chapter 3

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Falllen AnGeL :** lool dure dure de trouver une solution mdr c'est pour ça que j'ai mis si longtemps à poster ce chapitre

**Dame Angelique Malfoy :** mdrrr , et bien et bien quel attachement à notre cher Serpentard c'est trop meugnon :p

**Akyansha** Merci beaucoup !! j'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas et mille excuse d'avoir été si longue

**Malie25 :** mille excuses vraiment je suis impardonnable :p mais sinon c'était trop simple tu comprends je souhaite que ce chapitre 3 te convienne malgré ce qu'il contient ;

_Je suis affreusement désolé d'avoir été si looongue Xx mais j'ai tant de travail…et j'ai dû me creuser la cervelle pour trouver une solution pour nos deux amis !!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira_

**_Bien à vous et bonne lecture_**

_**Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

La nuit était enfin tombée plongeant le grenier dans une douce obscurité juste percée par un rayon de lune qui passait par la lucarne et au grand plaisir des deux prisonniers, un peu de fraîcheur nocturne traversait les murs de bois de la maison en ruine. Les bourreaux étaient redescendus au premier étage après s'être acharnés de longues minutes sur leur souffre douleur, depuis qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls, Hermione n'avait plus entendu la voix de son camarade, Draco demeurait silencieux…Dans d'autres circonstances l'ancienne Gryffondor aurait apprécié ce calme mais là…c'était désespérément inquiétant, était-il seulement encore éveillé ? Ou bien dans un état de coma ? Ces monstres l'avaient tellement frappé…oh comme elle s'en voulait de les avoir laissé faire ! elle était monstrueuse !! Lui, avait encaissé chaque coup avec courage, la jeune fille avait même entendu un craquement sinistre à un moment se demandant ce qu'ils avaient pu lui casser…le nez sans doute…Elle les avait alors supplié d'arrêter.

- Ah je vois qu'on devient enfin raisonnable jeune fille. Alors ? Avait susurré l'ogresse.

- Très bien…Concéda Hermione en baissant la tête. Je traduirais votre manuscrit.

- Parfait…

Un sourire satisfait était apparu sur les lèvres de la femme et avait fait signe à ses deux acolytes de stopper leur bastonnade et puis ils étaient descendus, leurs laissant la nuit pour « reprendre leurs esprits » depuis c'était le calme dans le réduit chauffé à blanc, Hermione était morte d'inquiétude mais elle n'avait osé ouvrir la bouche, Malfoy devait lui en vouloir et la haïr encore plus qu'avant et déjà qu'il la détestait à cent pour cent alors maintenant…la jeune fille était convaincu qu'il attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait lui rendre tous ces coups qu'il avait reçu à sa place.

Draco ne pouvait plus ouvrir son œil droit, sa lèvre inférieure était en sang et tout son corps le faisait souffrir la mort, cette fichue sang de bourbe avait enfin cédé ça n'était pas trop tôt…heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas se voir dans cet état où il était sur d'avoir un choc ! Il avait dans la bouche un affreux goût de sang, sang qui avait séché au coin de sa lèvre mais il ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois, un Malfoy est fier et ne se plaint jamais. Il aurait dû la maudire pour l'avoir laissé se faire tabasser mais…il n'y parvenait pas, il n'y parvenait plus et comprenait à présent très bien « pourquoi » elle avait refusé auparavant de faire cette satané traduction…Ils avaient la certitude tous deux que ces gens ne reculeraient devant rien et ferait tout pour obtenir gain de cause.

L'ancien Serpentard aurait pu se perdre dans le fil de ses pensées mais une voix tremblante derrière lui le ramena sur Terre.

- Pardonne moi…

Disait-elle des sanglots dans la voix, son corps secoué des spasmes du chagrin.

- Je suis tellement désolé si tu savais…je suis un monstre de les avoir laissé te frapper…

Il ne pouvait pas la voir mais il devinait facilement que sur ses joues, perlaient de grosses larmes, alors elle s'en voulait ? Elle qui avait toujours été, sa rivale, son ennemi, son antithèse, elle se reprochait son comportement et la souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligé. Avant, même toutes les excuses du monde n'auraient pas suffit mais aujourd'hui…ce soir alors qu'ils risquaient la mort, enfermés dans un grenier enchaînés l'un à l'autre, tout d'un coup, ça n'avait plus le même impact ni les mêmes conséquences ! Car oui ! Draco n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de sortir d'ici vivant et surtout avec elle car il n'envisageait pas de partir sans sa camarade et si par miracle ils y parvenaient, il vaudrait mieux qu'il accepte ses excuses et il n'eu aucun mal à lui accorder son pardon.

- C'est bon…

Déclara t-il après un moment de silence qui parut à Hermione une éternité.

- Je ne t'en veux pas et puis, je suis solide.

C'était un mensonge, un gros mensonge, il n'avait jamais été très costaud et il voulait juste frimer devant elle comme d'habitude en fait il était cassé de partout et chaque centimètre de son corps lui faisait mal. Le jeune homme entendit sa camarade pousser un petit soupire qui devait être dû au soulagement, il sourit faiblement. Aah si seulement il était encore à Poudlard…cette bonne Madame Pomfresh aurait effacé ses blessures en un coup de baguette…mais leurs baguettes étaient entre les mains des brigands et personne ne savait que deux anciens élèves de l'école de sorcellerie étaient enfermés ici il faudrait donc qu'ils s'en tirent tout seul.

- Ecoute Granger, je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases. Si on veut sortir d'ici il faut qu'on se serre les coudes et qu'on trouve une solution « ensemble »

- Je suis d'accord mais on ne peut rien planifier pour l'instant, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'ils vont faire quand j'aurais traduis leur manuscrit…

- Oui mais de toute façon on reste ensemble !

Se rendant soudain compte que ses mots pouvaient être interprété autrement, il s'empressa d'ajouter que c'était parce qu'ils étaient menottés l'un à l'autre.

**oOoOo**

Mais cette amitié toute neuve survivrait-elle au levé du soleil ? L'aube ne tarderait plus maintenant et il faudrait qu'Hermione commence son travail ! Ils avaient tous deux très peu de temps pour mettre un plan au point.

Draco réfléchissait, et réfléchissait encore, une idée ! ils leur fallaient une idée et vite le temps pressait !! L'objectif premier était de récupérer leur bien le plus précieux ; leurs baguettes. Mais comment s'y prendre ?

- Eh Granger, tu n'aurais pas une…idée ?

Le dernier mot avait été murmuré, Hermione s'était assoupie, sa tête s'était posée sur l'épaule de son camarade qui ayant tourné la tête ne voyait qu'un flot de boucles brunes qui lui chatouillait le nez. Draco soupira, c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit et la jeune fille devait être épuisée, tout comme lui d'ailleurs…Il abandonna alors ses réflexions et décida qu'il devait dormir un peu lui aussi, il en avait bien besoin

**oOoOo**

- Alors ?!

- Apparemment, il semble scellé

- Scellé ? Demanda le plus gros des deux hommes d'un air bête.

Hermione examinait l'énorme livre sous tous les angles, le prenant en main, Draco était assit à coté d'elle et observait l'ouvrage avec curiosité. A première vue, c'était un vieux livre sans grande valeur, juste au cuir noir rongé par le temps et un peu poussiéreux, tout à fait le genre de livre que la Gryffondor se plaisait à dévorer avant de s'endormir…

- Le propriétaire a sûrement prévu le coup et l'a fermé par un sort.

- Et bien petite sotte ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ?! Ouvre le

- J'aimerais bien Madame mais il me faut ma baguette pour ça.

La mégère éclata d'un rire sonore qui fit sursauter Draco, c'était encore plus désagréable que des ongles sur un tableau noir…

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais tomber dans un piége aussi grossier ? Je te donne ta baguette et vous disparaissez tous les deux.

Sure d'elle, Hermione hocha la tête avec désinvolture

- Bon très bien…dans ce cas vous pouvez nous tuer tout de suite car je ne parviendrais pas à ouvrir ce livre sans ma baguette

« Ohé, ohé Granger qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire !! » Draco regardait sa compagne avec des yeux ronds, elle jouait avec le feu là et si ces malades décidaient de passer à l'acte et de les tuer ?

- Hmm...

- Et puis, vous êtes à trois contre moi, vous croyez franchement que je prendrais un quelconque risque ?

- Bon…très bien jeune fille mais attention…on te surveille

Quand le précieux bois entra en contact avec sa paume, l'ancienne Gryffondor frémit de tout son être, comme sa baguette lui avait manqué !

La sorcière tenta plusieurs sorts, ce livre était coriace ! et tout le monde était penché sur son épaule c'était agaçant !!

Mais finalement, au bout d'une heure….

« Click »

Le visage réjoui d'Hermione ne trompa personne.

- Ca y est ? il est ouvert ? Demanda l'un des hommes

- Oui j'ai réussi

- Bravo ma ptite mais il faut que tu le traduises maintenant

- J'aimerais que mon camarade et moi puissions avoir un peu à boire et à manger avant

- Vous n'aurez rien avant que ça soit traduit c'est clair ?

- Je risque de m'évanouir….prétexta la rusée Gryffondor

L'ogresse poussa un juron entre ses dents et ordonna à l'un de ses sous-fifres de descendre chercher de quoi manger et boire. Draco aurait pu pleurer de joie on voyant une grosse carafe d'eau, du pain et de la viande séchée mais il se retint, depuis la veille que son estomac était vide, il mourrait de faim et tout en mangeant de bon appétit, il se dit que sa camarade ne manquait pas de ressources, d'abord la baguette et maintenant le repas.

L'après midi passa très lentement, ils firent une autre pose « pipi » mais comme ils étaient menottés l'un à l'autre…ce fut plus délicat que prévu…

- Ne te rince pas l'œil c'est compris ?

- Ppfff comme si ça m'intéressait de te voir sur le trône Granger

Nos deux amis avaient bien dû se faire à l'idée d'être proches sans cesse, leurs liens de fer ne leur laissaient pas le choix et au point où ils en étaient, ils n'allaient pas faire les chochottes pour si peu.

**oOoOo**

Finalement, le livre n'avait pas du tout le contenu qu'Hermione s'était imaginée ; _en fait les trois fous dangereux formaient autre fois une bande de malfaiteurs qui après plusieurs vols de moyenne ou grande importance était parvenue à amasser un gros pactole mais malheureusement pour eux, le chef avait tout rassemblé et était mort avant qu'il ne partage le précieux butin…les trois lascars restant avait alors cherché leur contribution partout sans résultat et la seule femme du groupe avait trouvé par hasard le livre appartenant à leur chef mais comme on le sait ce fameux livre était scellé et certainement codé, la jeune sorcière avait mit tout l'après midi à en trouver le sens…cet homme était un petit futé…il avait dû se douter que ses comparses allait vouloir récupérer le butin et d'ailleurs…c'étaient peut être eux qui l'avaient assassinés…ça fichait froid dans le dos vraiment._

L'ancienne Gryffondor avait fait toutes sortes d'hypothèses…un énième retour de Lord Voldemort ou encore un autre fou qui voudrait prendre le pouvoir où bien un acte de terrorisme !! Mais non…c'était juste une bande de voleurs qui voulait retrouver leur trésor…et on l'avait kidnappée elle et Malfoy pour ça ! Non mais vraiment…Ils allaient voir de quel bois elle se chauffait !! Elle avait affronté les plus terribles mangemort au cours de sa scolarité et s'en était toujours sorti ! Ca n'était pas pour mourir maintenant à cause de trois idiots !

Un autre jour s'était écoulé…un peu plus de quarante huit heures qu'ils étaient enfermés ici…et Hermione en avait assez ! La mégère lui avait dit que le lendemain, elle devrait venir avec elle à Gringotts là où le magot était conservé…pendant que Malfoy resterait ici mais il semblait que cette grosse bouse de dragon ait oublié que les deux adolescents étaient retenus par des menottes incassables !! Enfin bref ! A tous les coups ils en profiteraient pour les tuer et ça il n'en était pas question !!

- Eh Malfoy. Chuchota t-elle

- Mmh ?

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai connu mieux mais ça peut aller…pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on va s'enfuir cette nuit.

- QUOI ?

- Chuuuut mais tu vas parler moins fort !

Ordonna t'elle en chuchotant. Draco ferma la bouche et la rouvrit pour murmurer.

- Comment tu comptes faire ? J'te signale qu'ils sont trois en bas…

- Oui mais ils doivent être ivres mort à l'heure qu'il est et j'ai quelque chose qui va beaucoup nous aider !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête sur le coté pour montrer son interrogation, comment comptait-elle les faire sortir d'ici ?! Hermione lui demanda d'ouvrir la main ce qu'il fit toujours aussi intrigué.

- Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ?

Draco sentit alors que la jeune fille glissait quelque chose dans sa paume c'était…

- Ma baguette…comment as tu…

- Tu le sais, fais marcher ta mémoire. Lui dit-elle avec malice.

L'ancien Serpentard leva les yeux au plafond comme si la réponse pouvait s'y trouver…

_**oOo Quelques instants auparavant oOo**_

_Hermione et Draco s'étaient relevés avec l'aide brutale des deux loubards qui les avaient soulevé par le bras pour les redresser mais la jeune fille avait « malencontreusement » fait un croc en jambe à son camarade et tous deux s'étaient gracieusement étalés sur le sol renversant une grosse caisse de bois sur laquelle étaient leurs baguettes dans leur chute_.

- Alors…c'est pour ça que tu…

- Eeh oui ! Je l'ai fais exprès ! Renchérit Hermione en achevant la phrase de son compagnon. J'espère que tu ne t'ais pas fait mal mais c'était sûrement ma seule chance.

- M'en parle pas…j'ai encore mal…

Draco fit une grimace accompagnée d'un grognement, bien sur d'eux deux c'était lui qui avait dû se prendre l'angle de la caisse dans les côtes comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez mal en point comme ça…

La grosse femme avait hurlé sur eux leur criant qu'ils étaient franchement maladroits et n'avait même pas prêté garde aux baguettes tant son énervement était à son paroxysme ! Les deux brutes les avaient à nouveau relevés sans douceur et les avaient jetés tels des sacs dans leur coin « réservé »

- On disait que tu étais intelligente Granger mais je peux aujourd'hui assurer que la rumeur de ta réputation n'était pas surfaite.

- Venant de toi je prends ça comme un compliment.

La sorcière lui expliqua ensuite qu'ayant réussi à ouvrir et traduire le précieux livre, les deux gorilles devaient sûrement avoir bu un bon coup pour fêter ça ! Et qu'il valait mieux partir cette nuit avant que l'ogresse qui leur sert de patronne ne s'aperçoive que les baguettes avaient été subtilisé de plus…

- Le ciel est couvert ce soir c'est le moment idéal

- Je ne vois pas le rapport désolé…Dit-il d'un air vraiment piteux

Les nuages voilaient la lune et rendait l'obscurité plus épaisse et sombre alors si quelqu'un se rendait compte de leur fuite, la nuit serait leur allié car si le ciel était clair avec la lune qui était pleine, ils auraient vite fait d'être repérés, même au loin.

- Aah oui je comprends ! Mais tu as vraiment pensé à tout !

Hermione sourit de contentement, c'est vrai qu'elle était géniale ! sans fausse modestie ! mais rien n'était joué…ils devaient encore sortir de la maison sans se faire repérer…


	4. Chapter 4

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**akyansha**lol merci de ta compréhension ça me rassure parce que je sais qui en a qui sont capable de raler parcque ça ne va pas assez vite à leur goût mais bon...j'ai deja **4** fics à gêrer (celle ci incluse) alors je fais de mon mieux avec le boulot...enfin je souhaite que ce chap 4 te convaincra.

**Dame Angelique Malfoy: **loool merci pour cette reviews très drôle à lire j'espère que mes idées vont te plaire en tout cas car pendant l'écriture j'étais à fond dedand ! (c'àd ce soir lol j'ai tout écrit d'une traîte!) C'est un chapitre très prennant.

**HappyHermia** Ben oui ! C'est po pour rien qu'elle a obtenu "Optimal" à tous ses examens :p et merci de flatter mon égo car ce qu'Hermione fait c'est moi qui en décide puisque c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire donc c'est moi qui suis très futée :p mdrrr (au cas où tu te poserais la question mes chevilles vont très bien xDDD)

**Malie25:** n'est ce pas? lool pour vous satisfaire voici ce nouveau chapitre ! Enjoy o

**Inastella**Vos voeux seront exaucés Milady :p Bien sur qui va y'avoir de l'action qu'est ce tu croa? mdrr

**Lyly: **merci infiniment ma ptite Lyly ça me fait super plaisir !! Et crois moi ! tu n'as encore rien vu éhéh

**Fallen Angel: **mdrrr ha ben oui !!! et comme on dit..."les brunes comptent po pour des prunes :p"

**o8oAngio8o** merci mille fois merci oSi tu as aimé Chrysalide...tu vas adoorer Handcuffs

_Bon je vous ai fait assez mijoter les ptits loups! place aux choses sérieuses !!! Ce chapitre s'annonce très riche en émotions alors...lisez le accompagnez d'une bonne musique et laissez l'effet se faire._

_ET n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions surtout car ce chapitre est plus court que ce que j'ai l"habitude de produire pour ceux qui on lu "Chrysalide"mais c'est volontaire pour garder un maxu de suspens alors..._

_**Bonne Lecture à vous.**_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Bon aller ! A trois ont se lèvent doucement

- Ok

- 1…2…3

Doucement, dos à dos, Hermione et Draco se dressèrent sur leurs jambes, ils avaient entrelacés leurs bras pour s'assurer un minimum de stabilité car le moindre bruit, la moindre chute dans cette maison silencieuse plongée dans l'obscurité, alerterait leurs kidnappeurs et tout serait fichu car même si les deux balourds avaient bu jusqu'à en être ivre mort, leur patronne devait être un peu plus raisonnable

Les deux adolescents avaient bien rangé leurs baguettes là où elles ne risquaient pas de tomber car il faudrait sûrement courir. Lentement, ils avancèrent jusqu'à la trappe qui donnait sur des escaliers amovibles, il fallu s'accroupir pour ouvrir la trappe toujours avec des gestes lents et attentifs, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Malfoy pose une question…pas si bête.

- Comment va t-on descendre ? Chuchota t-il du bout des lèvres.

Voilà une question pertinente…Hermione resta silencieuse, elle avait pensé à tout sauf à ça…Evidemment lorsqu'ils avaient été amenés ici, c'est sans délicatesse qu'on les avait forcé à monter dans ce grenier sordide mais maintenant alors qu'il ne fallait faire aucun bruit…c'était un peu plus gênant… Draco écoutait le silence de sa camarade, visiblement ce détail lui avait échappé…bon c'est vrai qu'on ne pouvait pas penser à tout mais là…ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur et s'il avait pu élever la voix afin de s'énerver contre elle, il aurait sans aucun doute sauté sur l'occasion. Après deux minutes de profond silence où ils restèrent debout devant la trappe comme deux idiots, l'ancienne Gryffondor tourna la tête vers son compagnon.

- Bon écoute, tu vas descendre de face, le plus doucement que tu pourras, moi je descendrais de dos, je suis plus légère que toi alors si je perds l'équilibre tu pourras encaisser.

Malfoy eut une sueur froide, c'était encore un plan foireux ça ! D'autant plus que dans les escaliers, il n'aurait plus l'éclat de la lune qui passait par la lucarne, ça serait le noir total, il avancerait à tâtons…avec une sang de bourbe derrière lui qui risquait à tout instant de prendre appui sur lui pour ne pas tomber mais avait-il le choix de dire non ?

- Malfoy ? Demanda celle ci

- Ok…on y va, je suis prêt.

Hermione soupira pour se détendre au maximum et concentrer tous ses sens sur les pas de son ancien ennemi…dans l'obscurité la plus total, elle dépendrait entièrement de lui, calquant ses mouvements sur les siens pour ne pas tomber, la jeune fille noua encore d'avantage ses bras autour de ceux musclés de son acolyte comme le ferait une liane autour d'un chêne, elle sentit alors toute la chaleur que dégageait ce dos masculin et ses mouvements lents et calculés dans les escaliers sombres.

**oOoOo**

Ils mirent cinq grosses minutes pour descendre dix malheureuses marches…Draco avait dû serrer les dents, même si l'ancienne Gryffondor ne s'appuyait que rarement sur lui, il avait été battu un bon moment par les deux tarés et son corps était couvert de bleus et d'ecchymoses alors quand la sorcière prenait appui sur son dos meurtri…il souffrait bien sur, de violente quinte de douleur comme si l'on frappait sur un coup de soleil, parfois il aurait pu laisser échapper un cri de douleur mais le noir, l'odeur d'alcool et une petite synthèse de la situation dissuada très vite son cerveau de laisser échapper le moindre son de sa bouche. Il fallu ensuite que les deux anciens écoliers se remémorent le chemin pour aller à la porte d'entrée…ils devaient être dans un corridor car de là où ils étaient, il n'y avait toujours aucune lumière lunaire et donc pas de fenêtre…

- Je crois que c'était tout droit non ? Chuchota l'ancien Serpentard.

- Pas plutôt à gauche ?

A présent qu'ils étaient descendus, ils pouvaient avoir plus de mouvement, Hermione sortit donc sa baguette et prononça un faible « Lumos ». Du précieux bois sortit une petite boule de lumière bleutée, rapidement la jeune fille scruta les alentours, en face d'eux ; un mur en cul de sac sur lequel était accroché un gros miroir….mais alors qu'elle allait tourner sa baguette à gauche pour vérifier son hypothèse, la boule de lumière se mit à clignoter et s'éteignit…

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Récrimina la sorcière en secouant sa baguette.

- Attend je vais essayer avec la mienne.

Malfoy dégaina à son tour et prononça la formule mais tout comme la baguette de sa compagne, elle clignota un petit instant et s'éteignit. Que se passait-il à la fin ? Est ce que ces trois malfrats avaient malmenés leurs précieuses baguettes ? Mais tout de même c'était un peu fort…les baguettes de sorcier n'était pas si fragile tout de même !! Quelque chose clochait…

- Bon tant pis ! On ne va pas s'attarder là dessus ! L'objectif premier et majeur est de sortir d'ici !! Nous verrons pour nos baguettes plus tard !

Draco acquiesça silencieusement même s'il était préoccupé d'avantage par sa baguette que par le fait de s'évader…

**oOoOo**

Hermione proposa donc d'aller voir à droite puis à gauche. A droite c'était un mur qui en le longeant donnait sur une porte close…ça n'était donc pas la bonne direction, dans leurs souvenirs, les escaliers donnaient sur une ouverte dans le salon et au bout de ce salon, la porte d'entrée. Dix minutes et…quelques collisions plus tard…ils arrivèrent à une porte vitrée…La double porte qui passait du salon au couloir d'entrée…en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée…Hermione posa sa main sur la clenche et l'abaissa mais lorsqu'elle poussa la porte…

L'ogresse se réveilla en sursaut !! Sa chambre était juste à coté de l'entrée et elle venait d'entendre un grincement atroce !! Qui provenait…de la porte vitrée qui menait au salon…son esprit ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passait…

- Les gosses !!

Ni une ni deux !! Elle bondit hors de son lit pour aller réveiller ses deux subalternes qui dormaient comme des bien heureux dans le couloir ; elle leur avait ordonné de monter la garde mais ils avaient préféré se saouler ces deux porcs ! Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée et même sans rien voir elle cria :

- Réveillez vous espèces d'abrutis les gamins s'échappent !!!! Allez !

Elle donna un coup de pieds dans les jambes de l'un d'eux. La grosse avait crié tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu réveiller les morts du cimetière d'a coté !! L'autre celui à la baguette magique fit jaillir un fécaux de lumière de sa baguette et aperçut furtivement Hermione et Draco avant que la lumière ne disparaisse ! Il saisit alors la jambe de la jeune fille qui poussa un cri.

- Lâchez mooi !!!

Hermione se débattait comme une diablesse ! Se tortillait, donnait des coups de pieds mais la brute la tenait fermement ! Qu'elle horreur ! L'adrénaline lui donnait plus d'énergie qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible ! Elle ne voulait à aucun prix retourner là haut, dans cet affreux grenier. La sorcière allait abandonner mais son compagnon réagit au même instant, il donna un violent coup dans une partie molle de l'anatomie du monstre qui lâcha prise. Draco lui cria alors d'une voix forte qui déchira les cris de l'ogresse.

- Cours !!

Le jeune homme lui prix la main et ensemble ils franchirent la porte d'entrée pour se retrouver dehors.

**oOoOo**

Que c'était bon de se retrouver enfin dehors ! Par cette douce nuit d'été ! L'air sentait bon l'herbe fraîchement coupée et le ciel nuageux laissait parfois apparaître l'astre lunaire mais ce beau spectacle, les deux adolescents ne pouvaient pas en profiter, il fallait courir, vite, toujours plus vite ! La femme avait hurlé sur ses deux acolytes à un point que Draco et Hermione n'avaient pu que l'entendre.

- ILS S'ECHAPPENT !!! RATTRAPEZ LES !!!! IL NE FAUT PAS QU'ILS PARLENT !!! RATTRAPEZ LES ET TUEZ LES !!!!

Le jeune homme courrait devant, l'ancienne Gryffondor sur ses talons, leurs jambes engourdies d'être restées des heures dans la même position leur faisaient mal et les empêchaient de courir à leur maximum mais c'était désormais leurs vies qui en dépendaient ! Pourvu que leurs corps ne les trahissent pas ! Parfois Malfoy se retournait pour voir si sa camarade était toujours là, même s'ils étaient menottés ensemble et qu'il sentait toujours une résistance dans son dos, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier qu'elle le suivait bien. Pourquoi ? Hermione était essoufflée et voyait de temps en temps Malfoy se retourner.

- Plus vite Draco !! Plus vite !!! Ne te retourne pas !! Court !!!

Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom…pour la première fois, mais il ne tilta pas, il était trop effrayé pour s'en préoccuper, ils risquaient de mourir tous les deux si ces fous les rattrapaient alors que son ancienne ennemi l'appelle par son prénom…il s'en contrefichait

Derrière eux, les deux hommes les poursuivaient et courraient toujours plus vite, se rapprochant un peu plus de leurs proies.

- Tire !!! Cria l'un des deux à celui qui tenait une arme.

Draco entendait comme des bruits de tonnerre qui venait de son dos, il l'ignorait encore mais il entendait pour la première fois de sa vie le bruit d'une arme à feu qu'on pointait sur lui, ce bruit inconnu le terrifia encore plus et ne le força qu'a courir d'avantage pour échapper à leur sort mais alors que les deux jeunes gens voyaient approcher une épaisse foret…le jeune homme ne sentit soudain plus la retenue que sa compagne exerçait sur l'autre bracelet de fer…


	5. Chapter 5

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Dame Angelique Malfoy:** -se bouche les oreilles- Arf merci uu grâce à toi je suis sourde now

**HappyHermia: ** Heeyy !!! ii non seulement tu m'insultes mais en plus tu critiques mes chevilles uu ça va po du tout ça !! Tention hein sinan la prochaine fois...-réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire-...bon je sais pas ce que je ferais mais ça sera tellement cruel que même Voldemort me dira que je vais un peu loin vv

**Fallen AnGeL :** J'espère que ton TD c'est bien passéen tout cas je suis heureuse de contribuer à ta santé mentale lol :p

_Bien mes chers lecteurs(trices) vous devez vous dire que je suis bien injuste de répondre juste à certaines reviews je vais donc vous en expliquer la raison._

_J'ai reçu **12** coms sur ce chapitre et tous se ressemblaient donc je n'ai répondu qu'a ceux à qui je devais une vraie réponse et concernant ce qui arrive à Hermione, seul _**Fallen AnGeL **et **o8oAngio8o** _ont posé les bonnes questions Enfin vous aurez toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre et n'oubliez **deux** choses importantes !_

_1) Laissez moi vos impressiones_

_2) Je vous adore **tous** et **toutes**_

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_lacus Clyne_**

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Draco sentit soudain un vent glacé lui frôler la nuque malgré que la nuit fut tiède, l'ancienne Gryffondor qui l'accompagnait ne pesait plus sur la menotte qui l'enchaînait à lui…il avait peur de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il allait trouver…mais il fallait bien…de son interrogation à son mouvement, cela ne dura en tout que quelques secondes et lorsqu'il fit volte face, il vit un spectacle effrayant.

Sa collègue les fesses par terre se tenant le bras en grimaçant et deux monstres prêts à les rattraper !! Il ne fallait pas rester là ! Mais…non stop…quelque chose semblait lui avoir échappé mais quoi ?!

Malfoy fit des yeux ronds et sa mâchoire tomba presque lorsqu'il comprit que tous deux n'étaient plus retenus par la chaîne des menottes…le coup de feu avait brisé la chaîne et la balle avait égratignée le bras de la jeune fille au passage, de sa main elle tentait d'arrêter le sang, sous l'impact elle était tombée en arrière.

Mais l'information principale dans cette scène de Chaos était qu'ils n'étaient plus liés l'un à l'autre et l'ancien Serpentard ignorait par quelle magie car les deux adolescents avaient essayés tous les tours de leur répertoire pour se défaire de ces maudites menottes !! Et Merlin savait qu'ils en connaissaient beaucoup à eux deux…S'il l'aurait voulu, Draco aurait pu partir en courant et la laisser là. Après tout, plus rien ne l'empêchait de rester avec elle maintenant et c'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés du temps de leurs études mais…non…il ne pouvait décidément pas la laisser se faire tuer par ces fous furieux et partir comme si ça lui était égal ! Il n'était pas un monstre comme celui qu'il avait dû servir quelques années en arrière.

« Merlin bénisse Harry Potter » Pensa le blondinet sans vraiment s'en rendre compte !

Ils verraient bien ce qu'ils décideraient plus tard en un lieu plus sur mais pour le moment il fallait filer d'ici avec que les deux brigands ne les rattrapent !

D'une main ferme, Malfoy se pencha sur Hermione et la saisit par le bras qui tenait l'autre et la releva avec facilité.

- Ils vont bientôt arriver ! Y faut pas rester là !! Lui insurgea le jeune homme.

Hermione leva des yeux apeurés sur le visage aux traits fins de son camarade, elle était blessée et secouée par tout ça, leurs baguettes ne marchaient pas et ils étaient poursuivis par deux fous qui voulaient les tuer…pour la première fois depuis longtemps…elle avait peur, sans baguettes, Draco et elle étaient de simples adolescents, elle se sentait perdue et ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait faire, Malfoy resserra son emprise sur son bras ce qui lui fit revenir à la dure réalité. Le jeune homme la maintenait sur ses jambes car elle risquait de tomber à tout moment, celui ci fut surpris du regard désespéré que lui lança la demoiselle…il y lisait de l'angoisse et…de la peur ? Pourtant, les Gryffondor étaient connus pour être courageux ?! Mais c'est vrai que cette situation avait tout pour vous rendre dingue ! Cependant il se reprit vite et tira légèrement sur le bras qu'il tenait toujours pour inciter sa partenaire à reprendre la course.

- Aller ! Vient ! la forêt est toute proche plus que quelques mètres ! Tu peux faire ça n'est ce pas Granger ?

Hermione hocha faiblement la tête et ils reprirent leur course effrénée les deux gorilles toujours sur leurs talons.

**oOoOo**

Hermione se laissait entraîner et guider par son ancien ennemi, Malfoy avait dénigré son bras pour saisir sa main qu'il serrait fort dans la sienne peut être pour être certain de ne pas la lâcher, où pour lui communiquer sa force afin qu'elle court plus vite elle était trop chamboulée pour le déterminer. La jeune fille n'entendait plus les tires d'arme des deux hommes derrière eux, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son cœur battait à faire une crise cardiaque et son bras gauche la lançait atrocement, la balle l'avait juste égratignée mais le sang continuait de couler le long de sa peau en une traînée pourpre des plus morbides.

Dix mètres…

Cinq mètres…

Deux mètres…

Ca y est ! Ils avaient mis le pied dans l'épaisse forêt au feuillage protecteur, la nuit était toujours leur allié mais le ciel s'était dégagé quand Hermione avait été touchée par la balle et la clarté de la pleine lune les dévoilait aux yeux de leurs poursuivant mais les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas encore sauvés ! Ils continuèrent de courir pour s'enfoncer d'avantage dans les ténèbres de la forêt et disparaître aux yeux des deux balourds.

L'ogresse arriva en marchant derrière ses deux soufifres et fut très énervée d'entrée de jeu.

- Alors ?! Où sont-ils ? Demanda t'elle avec acidité.

Les deux brutes baissèrent la tête honteusement, on aurait dit deux enfants en train de se faire gronder par leur mère…c'était déplorable, si Hermione avait vu ça, elle aurait sûrement revu l'image de Madame Weasley en train de réprimander ses fils un peu trop turbulents.

- Ils sont entrés dans la forêt patronne…

- Et l'idée ne vous ait même pas venue de les poursuivre ?! Reprit la démone en se retenant de crier.

- Si mais…la forêt est trop dense…on ne pourra pas les retrouver cette nuit…bredouilla le deuxième homme

Un court silence suivit sa déclaration, et deux claquements résonnèrent dans le silence de la nuit. La grosse avait abattu sa main sur les joues de ses acolytes.

- Bande de bons à rien !!! Et s'ils parlent hein ?! Vous avez tout intérêt à les retrouver dès l'aube c'est bien comprit ? Sinon je ne jure pas cher de votre peau ! Grogna t'elle.

Elle avait l'air si menaçante, que les deux hommes hochèrent la tête sans plus rien ajouter mais de toute façon, cette forêt était inconnue aux deux adolescents, et s'ils ne se perdaient pas et finissaient par mourir de faim, l'une des créatures résidantes se chargeraient d'eux…faire ensuite disparaître les corps seraient un jeu d'enfant sans oublier qu'ici, ils étaient loin de toute civilisation, Londres était dans l'autre direction, ces deux gosses n'avaient pas fait le bon choix en partant vers la forêt et avec un peu de chance, ils n'auraient même pas à les tuer.

**oOoOo**

Il fallut un certain temps à Draco pour comprendre qu'on ne les suivait pas dans le cœur de la forêt, il s'était stoppé net derrière un arbre et attirant d'un coup sec sa compagne contre lui, elle était tombée dans ses bras, le dos fermement maintenu contre le torse haletant de l'ancien prince des Serpentard. Tous deux étaient essoufflés et épuisés par leur course cependant ils essayaient de calmer leur respiration afin d'entendre le moindre son qui pouvait leur indiquer qu'on les suivait ou non. Cinq, puis dix minutes dans un silence des plus complet…leurs poursuivants s'étaient apparemment stoppés à l'orée de la forêt, ils avaient donc quelques heures de répit jusqu'au petit jour pour se reposer.

- Je crois que nous sommes en sécurité maintenant…murmura le jeune homme

- Oui…articula une Hermione gênée d'être toujours pressée contre le corps de son compagnon.

Le compagnon en question se rendit « enfin » compte de leur situation et ouvrit aussitôt ses bras pour libérer sa prisonnière en rougissant comme un adolescent prés pubère. Que lui prenait-il ? Il n'était pourtant plus un môme depuis longtemps et rougir devant une fille ne lui était jamais arrivé ! Le jeune homme sentit l'air frais le chatouiller lorsqu'Hermione se décolla lentement de lui. Un silence gênant les entoura rapidement brisé par la jeune femme.

- Il faut qu'on prenne de l'avance sur eux. Même s'ils ont arrêté la poursuite pour la nuit dès l'aube ils viendront.

- Oui mais reposons nous une petite heure avant de repartir nous n'irons plus très loin pour le moment.

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, depuis quand se sentait-elle nerveuse en la présence de Malfoy c'était ridicule…elle songea qu'il y avait pleins de raisons à cela…le fait d'avoir faillit mourir avec lui, celui qu'il s'était arrêté pour la relever malgré leurs différents d'autre fois et qu'il ne l'avait pas laisser crever là. Oui c'était certainement de la reconnaissance et rien d'autre, à cet instant précis, elle était persuadée.

**oOoOo**

Le jeune homme posa les yeux sur le bras de sa camarade, une longue traînée de sang avait séchée, partant du haut de son avant bras jusqu'à son poignet orné du bracelet de fer, lien désormais brisé de leur captivité. Sans réfléchir, Draco prit son bras et sentit sa peau se tendre et frissonner sous ses doigts. Il examina la blessure avec soin.

- Ca ne saigne plus mais il vaudrait mieux nettoyer la plait, ça risque de s'infecter sinon et un bras mort risquerait de nous ralentir.

Hermione fit la grimace et retira assez vivement son bras. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer que ce prétentieux changerait de façon aussi radicale ? Malfoy restait Malfoy et ça quoi qu'il arrive ! Elle qui croyait naïvement que cet idiot se faisait du souci pour elle…mais c'était uniquement pour sauver sa peau qu'il avait fait tout ça ! L'ancienne Gryffondor eu soudain une furieuse envie de lui en coller une mais elle fit un gros effort pour s'en empêcher. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle lui fasse une crise en lui reprochant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle tel une femme jalouse… c'était le comble de l'absurde.

- C'est rien qu'une égratignure. Déclara t'elle assez froidement pour que les prunelles grises de son interlocuteur s'agrandissent.

- Euh…bon si tu le dis…On…on ferait mieux d'avancer pour trouver un endroit ou se reposer.

Une fois encore, la jeune fille ne pipa mot et se contenta de le suivre entre les arbres, ils passèrent un moment à chercher une petite cavité dans une paroi rocheuse où même un gros arbre creux.

- Eh Granger ! Vient voir !! Appela l'ancien Serpentard

- Quoi ?!

Le ton de sa voix n'avait toujours pas changé…elle était froide et distante depuis tout à l'heure…pourtant il n'avait eu aucun geste déplacé, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait encore pour qu'elle fasse la tête ?! Décidément…les femmes étaient vraiment étranges ! Draco passa outre l'attitude de sa collègue et pointa du droit une petite grotte creusée dans un promontoire en terre, un ancien refuge de sangliers peut être…

- Excellente trouvaille Malfoy…espérons que ça sera assez grand pour tenir à deux…

La rouge et or se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur, c'était vide c'était déjà ça de positif car elle se voyait mal lutter contre une famille de sangliers furieux…

- Alors ? questionna le jeune homme derrière elle.

- Ca à l'air bon…

Puis, sans crier gare, elle s'éloigna de l'endroit.

- Eh Granger ! Où tu vas ?

- Chercher des branches sèches.

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi faire ?! Demanda Malfoy incrédule.

- Pour faire du feu Malfoy ! Renchérit Hermione un rien agacée. Comme nos baguettes ne marchent pas il va falloir faire ça à la bonne vieille méthode moldu.

L'ancien Serpentard ignorait tout des secrets du camping…pour la bonne raison qu'il n'en avait jamais fait de sa vie et ne connaissait même pas ce mot…alors lorsque la jeune fille revint quelques instants plus tard avec tout le nécessaire, il l'observa comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète, le jeune homme était quand même très curieux de voir comment la Miss-je-sais-tout allait se débrouiller pour faire du feu avec ces vieux bouts de bois…

**oOoOo**

Hermione s'assit à l'intérieur de la grotte et après avoir prit soin d'entourer les branches et herbes sèches de cailloux, elle commença à rouler la baguette de bois entre ses mains, Malfoy accroupi à coté d'elle la regardait faire avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Et au bout d'un petit moment, une très légère fumée naquit du frottement entre la baguette et la planche sur le sol. La sorcière sourit de satisfaction et ordonna avec entrain.

- Vas y Malfoy souffle.

Le concerné la toisa un instant stupéfait puis obéit bon grés mal grés mais il souffla bien trop fort et la fumée se dissipa…Cette fois, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne cacha pas son énervement, elle soupira si profondément que le jeune homme se demanda encore ce qu'il avait fait comme bêtise.

- Malfoy…c'est un feu de camp ! pas un réacteur nucléaire !

- Un QUOI ?! Demanda interloqué, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle pouvait bien parler.

- Ooh laisse tomber…Répondit la brunette en abandonnant un combat perdu d'avance.

**oOoOo**

Il fallait donc recommencer…après avoir soupiré une nouvelle fois de lassitude, Hermione recommença son petit manége avec son bois sec et après un nouveau moment elle dit.

- Vas y souffle mais doucement cette fois.

Sans discuter les ordres de la grande patronne, Draco se pencha et souffle avec d'infinies précautions sur la fumette qui s'échappait du morceau de bois et…une petite étincelle jaillit de la paille sèche il ne pu alors se retenir de s'exclamer émerveillé.

- Oh ça alors ! Regarde ça brûle !

Un petit feu salvateur se mit à grandir doucement, la jeune fille observait son compagnon qui avait les yeux brillants. Elle s'était bien doutée que Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais fait de camping mais de là à rester en extase devant un banal feu de camp c'était quand même exagéré néanmoins, elle ne pu refréner un sourire en le voyant ainsi, il ressemblait alors à un enfant devant son cadeau de Noël, elle le trouva vraiment trognon…

« Hein ? comment ça trognon ? Non, non, non !! Ca ne va pas du tout !! »

Hermione secoua si vivement la tête que l'ancien Serpentard s'en aperçut.

- Tu fais quoi là Granger ? tu chasses les mouches ?

- Oh la ferme Malfoy !

Le moment de magie était brisée, ils recommençaient à se disputer comme avant mais c'était différent, de la simple taquinerie. Et oui, risquer de mourir ensemble, ça resserrait les liens.


	6. Chapter 6

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

Réponses aux reviews :

**Dame Angelique Malfoy:** loool oui elles vont bien mes oreilles merci de t'en soucier XD beaucoup de romantisme et un peu d'action pour ce chapitre

**Maimou: **merci ca fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un d'enthousiaste

**Angi:** Ne t'en fais pas Angi vous le saurez tôt ou tard pourquoi la magie est innefficace :p tu pense bien que j'ai tout prévu éhéh

**Fallen AnGeL :** lol rassure toi ma grande toutes tes questions auront des réponses à un moment où a un autre :p

**Lyly:** Review courte mais précise lool merci

**hermione malfoy :** Merci miss tes encouragements me font très plaisir

**missmalfoy : **voici le chapitre 6 avec tout mon regret pour ce retard inadmissible ii

_Bon voici enfin le chapitre six -- après deux mois sans rien...je ne vous demanderais pas pardon pour ce retard car je sais que je suis inexcusable mais j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que les précédents. Les problèmes de pc et de gros travaux ont eu raison de mon assiduité mais je vais faire un effort pour y remédier je vous le promet._

_En attendant bonne lecture à vous_

**_Votre dévouée,_**

_**Lacus Clyne**_

**o**OoOoOoO**o**OoOoOoO**o**OoOoOoO**o**OoOoOoO**o**OoOoOoO**o**OoOoOoO**o**OoOoOoO**o**OoOoOoO

Le hululement des rapaces nocturnes, la brise fraîche qui faisait s'incliner les plus fines branches des pins et la lune qui démesurait la moindre petite ombre rendait cette forêt effrayante et parfois Draco entendait pleins de bruits bizarres. Le jeune homme aurait tout donné ce soir pour être dans son lit à Malfoy House mais au lieu de ça il était coincé dans une forêt inconnue en pleine nuit, obligé de dormir dans un trou creusé par il ne savait quel animal sauvage avec une damoiselle blessée avec lui…non c'était décidément loin d'être le rêve mais au moins ils étaient en vie c'était le plus important mais lui et sa compagne savaient que ces assassins continueraient de les chercher dès qu'il ferait jour il fallait donc dormir vite et repartir.

Si un jour on avait dit à l'ancienne préfête qu'elle se retrouverait coincée en pleine forêt avec un Malfoy elle aurait traité son interlocuteur de fou mais c'était bien la réalité. Pas que cette perspective la répugne non, il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie même si c'était pour sauver la sienne pas la même occasion mais ce qui lui faisait peur c'était cette forêt étrangère dans laquelle pouvait vivre n'importe quelle créature magique ou non et que leurs deux baguettes étaient hélas « en panne » et puis il y avait aussi ces trois malades qui ne semblaient pas décidé à les lâcher. Le petit feu qu'ils étaient parvenus à allumer ne parvenait pas à la réchauffer, les nuits anglaises étaient fraîches même en été et Hermione ne portait qu'un débardeur et une jupe courte…pas l'idéal pour passer une nuit au chaud…

Tu as froid ? Questionna Malfoy qui avait tourné ses yeux vers elle.

Un peu…Avoua t'elle.

Hermione frottait ses bras pour se frictionner mais la brise faisait recouvrir sa peau de frissons, la jeune fille sentit soudain une étoffe chaude se poser sur ses épaules et un bras entourer son épaule. D'un geste rapide Malfoy l'attira contre lui, il avait posé sa chemise sur les épaules de sa camarade et n'avait donc plus maintenant qu'un fin marcel sur le dos mais ce n'était pas grave, ils se tiendraient chaud l'un l'autre…à la guerre comme à la guerre.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot et les mèches blondes qui tombaient caressant ses joues lui cachaient l'expression de son visage mais une grande chaleur émanait de son compagnon, un vrai radiateur portatif et avec la douce chaleur du feu, elle n'avait plus froid du tout à présent.

**oOoOo**

- Granger. Eh Granger. Réveille toi, il faut partir.

- Mmh ?

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un spectacle à couper le souffle l'attendait ; le cercle solaire émergeait de la terre encore endormie de brume, inondait la forêt d'un orange fluo et allongeait encore les ombres des arbres. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle s'était tout simplement endormie contre _lui, _sa chemise sur les épaules…Son compagnon la regardait à présent avec incrédulité comme si elle n'était pas encore réveillée. D'ailleurs ça n'était pas entièrement faut…ses yeux étaient encore à demi-fermés.

Lentement mais sûrement, Hermione se leva, s'arrachant au doux sommeil, la chemise de son camarade glissa de ses épaules et tomba à terre, à la vitesse de l'éclair elle se pencha et la ramassa pour l'épousseter avant de la tendre à son propriétaire.

Draco tourna ses yeux un bref instant vers sa camarade qui lui tendait sa chemise. Avec désinvolture, il glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et commença à avancer.

- Tu peux la garder. Déclara t'il en s'éloignant de leur refuge.

Hermione le regarda quelques secondes étonnée par son attitude mais elle ne se fit pas prier trop longtemps car même si c'était l'été les matinées pouvaient être fraîches et humides sans compter qu'ils étaient en forêt et que ça n'était vraiment pas le moment d'attraper une pneumonie. Elle renfila donc la chemise d'homme un peu trop grande pour elle et prit soin de remonter les manches et de nouer le bout autour de sa taille, refermant les boutons du haut.

- Hey Malfoy, attends moi !

La petite puce qu'elle était fut obligée de faire plusieurs grandes enjambées pour arriver à la hauteur de son compagnon, le froid d'hier soir était désormais oublié et ils ne pouvaient pas se chamailler pour un rien alors que leurs deux vies dépendaient de leur bonne entente. C'était bien beau d'avancer mais…

- A ton avis on doit aller dans quelle direction ?

L'ancienne Gryffondor s'arrêta net, décidément, Malfoy avait le don de poser les questions « essentielle ». Hermione allait dire quelque chose mais un bruit étrange déchira le silence…la jeune fille rougit violement et baissa les yeux en posant une main sur son ventre. C'est vrai que réfléchir le ventre vide c'était toujours plus difficile.

- Trouvons de quoi manger d'abord et je propose d'aller vers le soleil de toute façon ça peut pas être pire comme issue que de faire demi-tour.

- C'est pas faux…

Mais dénicher des aliments comestibles dans une forêt inconnue s'avéra plus compliqué que prévue.

- J'en peux plus ! Si je ne mange pas quelque chose bientôt je crois que je vais m'évanouir !!

Draco se laissa glisser contre un arbre, ses forces l'abandonnaient, il se sentait horriblement faible. Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus, il fallait trouver quelque chose et vite sinon ils mourraient de faim avec que leurs poursuivants ne leur mette la main dessus.

**oOoOo**

- Séparons nous ! Je vous donne rendez vous ici dans une heure ! Ils ne doivent pas être loin alors vous avez intérêt à les ramener c'est bien clair ? Cracha l'énorme femme, son regard porcin lançait des éclairs.

Ses deux soufifres se contentèrent d'acquiescer, leur patronne était exécrable depuis la veille…sans un mot de plus chacun prit une direction. Ces sales gosses ils se feraient une joie de leur tordre le cou quand ils les auraient sous la main.

**oOoOo**

Hermione et Draco marchaient entre les arbres, lui devant les mains dans les poches et elle à quelques pas derrière.

Rien de tel qu'un petit déjeuner de champignons et de fruits pour retrouver un peu de force, sa camarade avait aussi déniché du miel…suave sucrerie qu'il avait découvert mais il avait fallu se remettre en route, avec ces trois tordus au trousse mieux valait ne pas traîner.

Le jeune Malfoy préférait ne pas rester une durée trop prolongée à coté de son ancienne adversaire, sa présence lui retournait l'estomac. Pas qu'elle l'écœurait comme avant non en fait c'était plutôt tout le contraire justement et à ses cotés il avait tendance à faire des choses… « bizarres »…Il l'avait réchauffé la veille, et ce matin il lui avait laissé sa chemise et un Malfoy ne donnait «jamais » sa chemise ! Surtout pas à une sang de b….euh une moldue…il se gifla mentalement et se remit à penser en Malfoy c'est-à-dire que devoir traîner une fille qui à la pneumonie risqueraient de les ralentir et n'avait pas très envie de retomber entre les mains de leurs ravisseurs. L'idée pourtant très simple de la laisser là et de partir sans elle ne jaillit même pas dans son esprit, alors qu'il y a quarante huit heures à peine il n'aurait pas hésité un instant ! Alors qu'est ce qui lui prenait à la fin ?! Elle l'avait certainement ensorcelée ! C'était ça il n'y avait pas d'autre solution !!

Hermione de son coté se posait aussi pas mal de question, levant les yeux de ses chaussures elle les posa sur le dos de son compagnon d'infortune, il marchait devant sans ralentir même si ça cadence n'était pas plus rapide que ça mais qu'elle soit là où non ne semble pas le déranger outre mesure. Un Malfoy restait toujours égal à lui-même quoi qu'il arrive toute fois…hier soir son comportement l'avait vraiment surprise, il avait posé sa chemise sur ses épaules et l'avait calé contre lui….en y repensant l'ancienne Gryffondor se sentit rougir ! Elle l'avait laissé faire alors qu'il y à peine quarante huit heure l'idée d'être contre lui, lui aurait donné envie de vomir mais maintenant c'était…différent et puis, elle devait se retenir pour ne pas respirer le parfum laissé sur le col de la chemise qui lui appartenait…oui, valait mieux qu'ils restent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, à ses cotés elle avait tendance à faire des choses… « bizarres »

**oOoOo**

Malheureusement, leur petit pose déjeuner avait eu raison de leur avance et bientôt les deux jeunes gens entendirent les loubards encore loin derrière eux mais ils avaient été débusqués.

- ILS SONT LA !!! JE LES AI TROUVE !!

Il n'y en avait qu'un pour l'instant mais les deux autres rappliqueraient vite ! Malfoy se tourna vers sa camarade.

- Vite Granger !!

Le jeune homme se mit à courir suivit d'Hermione. Ah si seulement leurs baguettes fonctionnaient où qu'ils avaient un moyen de transport ils auraient une chance de les semer ! Il ne croyait pas si bien dire…

- Ouupppff !!! Hermione s'écrasa le nez contre le dos de Draco. Malfoy !! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ?! Grogna t'elle en posant sa main sur son pauvre nez endoloris

- Chut ferme la ! et regarde là bas.

Il avait chuchoté et montrait à présent du doigt une tâche blanche immaculée un peu plus loin devant eux. C'était une licorne…lui qui parlait d'un moyen de transport…en voila un tout trouvé. Le regard diaphane du prince des Serpentard s'anima d'une façon qu'Hermione n'aimait pas beaucoup…en général quand ses yeux s'assombrissaient de cette manière c'est qu'il avait une idée, et pas forcément une bonne…Sans détacher son regard de l'animal il demanda :

- Dit Granger...tu es toujours vierge n'est ce pas ?

- HEIN ? Mais, mais….mais !!!

Elle fut estomaqué d'une telle question ! Non mais on avait pas idée de demander ça à une jeune fille ! quel goujat !! Il la fit sursauter

- Ne crie pas comme ça idiote ! Tu vas nous faire voir !

- M…mais….Parvint-elle à articuler.

- Rroh ne fait pas ta timide et répond à ma question on a pas que ça a faire !

- Euh…boui….Marmonna la jeune fille plus rouge qu'une tome.

- Parfait…

Il eut un rictus de satisfaction le tout arrosé d'un brin de machiavélisme…oh Merlin qu'est ce qu'il allait encore inventer…

**oOoOo**

- Ou sont-ils ?! Cria la patronne après avoir rejoint son acolyte

- Ils sont partis là bas ! Indiqua l'un des hommes en pointant la direction du doigt

- Bien ! Allons y !

- Hey ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ?

Le second homme arriva avec au bout de chaque main, deux sombrales. Ils ne pouvaient trouver mieux ! Avec ces chevaux ils auraient vite fait de rattraper ces sales gosses.

**oOoOo**

- Bien, ici c'est parfait ! Assied toi là

- M…mais Malfoy….

- Chut ! Tais toi et reste tranquille !

Les deux anciens élèves étaient parvenus à s'approcher du cheval blanc sans se faire repérer et Draco avait fait asseoir Hermione sur une pierre plate non loin de là. Elle vit son camarade attirer l'attention de l'animal qui tourna son regard vers la jeune fille. Ses yeux d'azurs fixèrent la demoiselle et après un instant, la licorne s'approcha doucement.

Hermione se sentait un peu angoissée, à quoi jouait Malfoy ? Ou voulait-il en venir…et puis elle se souvint de ses leçons…

_Au Moyen Age, pour les capturer, les chevaliers faisaient s'asseoir des pucelles à l'entrée des lieux d'habitats des précieux chevaux et la licorne venait poser sa tête sur les genoux de la vierge. Les hommes les attrapaient et coupait la précieuse corne qui servait aux remèdes. _

Tout s'expliquait…d'où la question embarrassante qu'il lui avait posée plus tôt…et dire qu'elle servait d'appât….misère mais elle fit un effort pour ne pas sursauter quand l'animal se coucha sur le flanc et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Hermione tendit la main pour la caresser, sa robe était d'une douceur incomparable, encore plus que son lit de plumes à Poudlard, elle sentit la licorne se détendre sous ses doigts mais bien vite une corde vint briser ce calme…Malfoy avait saisit la bête par la corne, l'animal se releva aussitôt et se cabra mais il tenait la corde avec force.

- Aller Granger aide moi un peu !!

- Hein ? mais….qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Et bien t'es une fille non ? Calme la !

Hermione fit une grimace, encore un imbécile qui lui sortait ça ! Comme si Ron ne lui avait pas assez dit…enfin elle était contente que ce malotru de Malfoy s'en aperçoive !

La jeune fille s'exécuta donc et caressant le front de la licorne parvint à la calmer mais des bruits de sabots les firent se retourner. Leurs poursuivants les talonnaient de près et montés sur des sombrales ! Ni une ni deux, Draco emprisonna la taille de sa compagne et la fit s'asseoir sur le dos de leur monture avant de monter à son tour derrière elle.

- Accroche toi Granger !

Ordonna t-il en empoignant la crinière argentée de la licorne et donnant un coup de talon dans le flan de l'animal, ils se lancèrent au galop dans le bois.


	7. Chapter 7

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Rose Potter: **Ma jolie Rosene t'en fais pas ca ne m'a même pas éffleuré l'esprit XD et puis ne me remercie pas, si je l'écris c'est que j'en ai l'imagination c'est plutot a moi de vous etre reconnaissant de la lire :x Alors j'espére que ce chapitre 7 te plaira

**Angi:** loool en plus je n'y ais pensé qu'aprés en tout cas je suis enchantée que ca te plaise.

**Lyly: **lool merci voici justement la suite

**sandra1501** merciiii o ben avant je postais souvent mais la j'ai au moins 4 fics en cours dont celle là + le travail perso...alors je mets plus de temps ii je m'en excuse

**Dame Angelique Malfoy:** loool tu auras les réponses dans ce chapitre mdr et encore merci de me suivre et de voir que tu n'as pas été arrêté par la police de XDD

**Calim:** merci ii larmes de joie je suis trés touchée par ta review

**-4181315-** merci oo ca me rassure et je suis bien contente que tu trouves ca mignon lol

**Maimou: **merci merci éhéh lool

**La Quatro Malfoyien:** j'adore ton pseudo mdrr en tout cas voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira aussi

**atchoum16**: désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis ii je suis impardonnable mais pourvu que ce chapitre te convienne

**Lady125: **Voici la suite satisfaite que tu ai mangé ma fic mdrr

_11 reviews...¤¤ vous npouvez pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir de vous retrouver au rendez vous même aprés tout le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ii mais avec toutes les fics que j'ai en cours + le travail perso j'ai du mal à etre réguliére pardonnez moi, je n'ai pas su tenir la promesse que j'avais faite._

_Je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture à tous._

**_Lacus Clyne_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione tourna la tête pour regarder derrière eux, Malfoy étant trop concentré sur la route à prendre pour se soucier de leurs poursuivants.

- Plus vite ils nous rattrapent !!

Le cavalier donna des coups de talons supplémentaires et encourageait l'animal à galoper plus vite, leur monture immaculée traçait un point éclatant entre le feuillage sombre de la forêt et sur leurs traces, deux chevaux noirs qu'on aurait dit directement sortis de l'Enfer. Draco avait passé ses bras entre ceux de sa camarade pour lui faire une ceinture de sécurité improvisée et il s'était penché en avant pour mieux diriger la licorne.

- Plus vite Malfoy !! Répéta Hermione

- Eh je fais ce que je peux !

- Eh bien fais en plus !! Ils vont nous rattraper !!

Aller !! Encouragea t-il sa monture qui accéléra encore

- Dépêchez vous imbéciles !! Ils prennent de la distance !! Hurlait l'ogresse à ses sbires

Mais les sombrales avec leurs ailes encombrantes devaient se faufiler entre les arbres, ces animaux étaient fais pour voler et non pour les poursuites en forêt.

- On va les semer !

- Aller ! Aller !!

La licorne filait comme une comète et Hermione fut projeté contre la poitrine du cavalier quand le cheval sauta d'une bute pour définitivement disparaître du champ de vision de leurs poursuivants mais il ne fallait pas se relâcher maintenant ou ils les rattraperaient et leurs efforts n'auraient servis à rien.

**oOoOo**

Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'a la grande surprise de l'ancienne Gryffondor, Draco arrêta leur monture.

- Mais…qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Demanda t'elle avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de panique.

Il descendit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours avant de se retourner vers elle.

- Aller, descend.

- Mais….

- Fait ce que je te dis ! Ordonna t'il d'un ton ferme la faisant obéir néanmoins en faisant la moue.

Le jeune Malfoy caressa un instant la croupe de leur précieuse aide et lui donna une tape pour qu'elle reparte au galop dans une autre direction.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- C'était pratique pour les distancer mais elle était trop voyante, un tel aussi flashant dans cette forêt ça équivaudrait à danser sous leurs nez.

Ah….effectivement c'était pas bête comme raisonnement…

- Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Il faudrait qu'on trouve la sortie de cette maudite forêt.

- Oui mais avec nos baguettes qui refusent de marcher on va avoir plus de mal que prévu…

- Woe ben…c'est pas en restant planté là qu'on va en voir le bout.

Sur ce, Draco se remit en marche, plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon avec nonchalance comme à son habitude quoi. Hermione concéda à le suivre sagement sans bouder cette fois, elle était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ancien camarade ait autant de ressources cependant, leurs liens certes moins « chaotique » restaient légèrement conflictuels.

- He Malfoy.

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu sais que toi aussi tu es voyant avec ta tête blonde au milieu de tout ce vert ?

- Oh la ferme ! Tu crois que tu te fonds mieux dans le décor toi peut être ?

- Mais parfaitement. Déclara t'elle avec un certain orgueil. Avec ma tignasse brune je pourrais parfaitement passer pour un tas de branchage si je reste sans bouger et sans respirer.

Malfoy se tourna vers elle en arquant un sourcil d'un air incrédule puis esquissa un sourire dont il avait le secret.

- Dit donc Granger, c'était pas moi qui était censé lancer ce genre de remarque ?

Elle sourit a son tour et passa devant lui en continuant son chemin.

- Eh bien, on va dire que je te pardonne pour cette fois.

Son compagnon afficha un air surpris qu'elle ne vit pas et reprit sa route en la suivant. Cette fille était de plus en plus stupéfiante, elle le surprenait sans arrêt mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est que c'était de même pour elle. Tout deux n'auraient jamais pensé avoir l'occasion de se découvrir un jour et surtout pas sous cet angle là et dans de telles circonstances

Ils marchèrent deux bonnes heures quand il fut décidé « unanimement » de faire une pose « casse croûte »

- Dit Malfoy…

- Mmh ? Renchérit celui-ci la bouche pleine de champignons

- Pourquoi tu crois que nos baguettes ne fonctionnent plus…

Il avala sa bouchée avant de répondre

- J'en sais rien…mais ça commence à m'inquiéter…

Puis, changeant radicalement d'expression, il passa d'un air grave à son sourire narquois.

- Si tu avais eu tes précieux bouquins tu aurais su nous le dire. Hein Granger ?

- Oh ça va hein ! Laisse mes livres où ils sont s'il te plait ! Répondit l'enflammée Gryffondor

Leurs dispute n'en n'était plus une, c'était…gentil mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se taquiner à la moindre occasion peut être pour oublier le critique de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient mêlé malgré eux. Mais le problème était toujours là même s'ils feignaient de l'ignorer…leurs baguettes n'étaient plus en état de marche alors…quelle en était la cause ?

S'ils avaient été en ville ils auraient su que la légendaire comète Georgia passait dans le ciel de l'Angleterre annulant temporairement les actions de magie.

Le Ministère avait bien entendu prévenu la société magique par communiqués et par la presse mais Hermione et Draco prisonniers, puis en fugue ne pouvaient évidemment pas être au courant loin de toute civilisation alors en attendant, les deux jeunes sorciers devaient se débrouiller sans magie dans une forêt qui pouvait abriter n'importe quelles créatures fantastiques ou non et question de se débrouiller comme des moldus, Draco avait un niveau d'expérience qui se révélait être disons…nulle…

Heureusement pour lui que cette chère Granger était là, où ces bandits auraient retrouvé son corps amaigri car le pauvre serait sûrement mort de faim et de fatigue dans cette forêt inhospitalière. Hier, il avait fait du camping pour la première fois de sa vie, apprendre à faire un feu et faire cuir sa nourriture de lui-même avait été une expérience assez enrichissante même si en tant que Malfoy il n'aimait pas trop ne pas « savoir faire » quelque chose, car un Malfoy savait forcément tout faire mais sa camarade d'infortune connaissait son inintéressant pour le monde moldu et elle avait eu la noblesse de ne pas le lui reprocher.

De toute façon, Hermione avait autre chose à penser que de blâmer son camarade de son inexpérience, il fallait sortir de cette forêt et surtout échapper à leurs poursuivants et pouvoir y arriver vivants serait une bonne chose et puis Malfoy s'était montré exemplaire, sans lui ils auraient certainement été rattrapés et elle ne serait plus en état d'y penser d'ailleurs et le savoir avec elle la rassurait parce que se balader seule dans cette forêt…elle avait beau être allé à Gryffondor, elle ne s'en serait pas sentit capable. L'ancien Serpentard semblait ne plus en être un à présent, il avait fait plus pour elle en trois jours qu'en sept ans d'études. Ca n'effaçait pas tout mais ça y contribuait car en partie de son fait, ils étaient toujours en vie et pour l'instant c'était l'essentiel alors les querelles d'adolescents étaient bien loin.

**oOoOo**

- Bon…on devrait repartir ou on va perdre notre avance.

La jeune fille se leva et nettoya sa jupe courte.

- Oui mais par où aller ?

- Eh c'est qui l'expert des forêts ici c'est toi ou c'est moi ?

- Oh c'est bon ! je vais la trouver cette direction !

A grands pas, Hermione fit un petit tour d'horizon alors que Malfoy, les mains dans les poches, attendait sans trop se fatiguer.

- Ca va Malfoy ? Tu t'ennuies pas trop ? Lui reprocha t'elle avec ironie

- Ah non non. Te voir tourner en rond c'est assez drôle je dois dire.

Son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils, contrariée, ou bien c'est ce qu'elle laissait croire. Elle s'ennuyait bien s'ils ne se chamaillaient pas et ça détendait l'ambiance.

- Et en fait tu…

- CHUT ! Ecoute…

Draco tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien qui valait la peine de s'attarder.

- Quoi ? Je n'entends rien du tout

- Il y a un cours d'eau dans le coin

- Et alors ?

L'expert des forêts ne répondit pas et couru vers le cours d'eau en question suivit de son compagnon qui marchait toujours sans se presser.

- Alors Granger tu veux prendre un bain ? Demanda t'il avec un sourire sardonique

- Oh la ferme Malfoy ! Tu serais bien le dernier devant qui je prendrais un bain ! Espèce de sale pervers.

- Oh tout de suite les grands mots. Renchérit le pervers concerné. Mais de toute façon je ne pense pas que tu ais grand-chose à montrer Granger

- Va t'faire voir Malfoy !

Bon, tout ça c'était bien beau mais, il ne voyait pas d'autre raison pour laquelle ce cours d'eau la rendait si enthousiaste…

- On va le suivre, il nous mènera bien quelque part et si on a de la chance, dans une clairière

- C'est toi le patron. Reprit Malfoy avec nonchalance

Si elle le disait, c'est que ça devait être vrai.

- Mais…qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ca se voit non ? J'enlève mes chaussures

- Me prend pas pour un imbécile ! j'le vois bien ça ! mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai dis qu'on allait suivre le cours d'eau.

- Et on peut pas marcher **à coté **?

- Non Malfoy on ne peut pas marcher **à coté**

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil intrigué, il ne comprenait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir.

Alors explique moi ce que tu as en tête « Mademoiselle je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde »

Hermione fit donc son exposé ; les animaux utilisaient ce stratagème pour que les chasseurs et surtout les chiens perdent leurs traces. Donc, en marchant dans l'eau, leurs poursuivants ne pourraient pas voir ni « où » ils étaient allés ni « dans quel sens ».

- Brillant Granger je dois dire que ta réputation n'est pas surfaite.

L'ancienne Gryffondor sourit.

- Merci Malfoy je retiens la remarque.

Dans une grimace, il enleva ses chaussures pour entrer dans l'eau froide.

- Oh merde c'que c'est froid !!!

- Arrête d'exagérer, ça nous fera pas de mal. Elle reprit sa marche dans l'eau fraîche. Et puis c'est bon pour la circulation.

- La circulation de quoi ?

Il l'entendit soupirer

- Laisse tomber.

Pendant ce temps, l'ogresse hurlait que ces deux sales gosses leur avaient échappés et les deux hommes avec elle espéraient de toutes leurs forces qu'elle abandonnerait l'idée de les retrouver mais les illusions furent de courte durée.

- Vous ne rentrerez pas tant qu'on ne les aura pas retrouvé vous entendez ?! Ils ne doivent pas raconter ce qu'ils ont entendus !!

- Mais patronne. Se risqua l'un. Ils doivent déjà être loin à l'heure qu'il est…

- Je n'en n'ai rien à faire !!! On les trouvera ! quitte à chercher dans tout le pays !!

Les deux hommes se retirent de soupirer, les chances pour retrouver ces gosses étaient minces…

- Hey ! Regardez là bas. Chuchota le second homme.

Le chef de troupe ainsi que l'autre gorille se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée et reconnurent les deux silhouettes de leurs proies.

- Parfait…Murmura la seule femme du groupe. Nous allons les surprendre, ils sont à nous.

Loin de se douter qu'ils étaient à nouveau suivis, Draco et Hermione marchaient sans rapidité les pieds dans l'eau avec un danger bien plus proche qu'ils ne le pensaient.


	8. Chapter 8

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

Tout d'abord, je vous avertis que je n'ai pas lu le tome 7 et que j'ignore donc tout de la fin. Cette fic ne contient aucun spoil et j'aimerais éviter d'en lire avant la sortie du livre n.n c'est pour ca que j'ai attendu si longtemps pour poster de peur de tomber sur des infos alors encore une fosi, toutes mes excuses pour mon retard.

**-4181315-** mdrrr; désolé...je crois que c'est un modél unique XD et merci de m'avoir prévenu de mon étourderie j'ai corrigé ca de suite

**akyansha**: J'espère que j'arrive à maintenir le suspens et la tension de leur fuite et surtout que ce chapitre va te plaire

**sandra1501** : mdrr XDD eh ben oui, je suis une peau d'vache hein:p j'aime bien finir au moment critique éhéh

**Roze Potter** Merci ma petite Roze c'est très gentil de me soutenir mais la chasse à l'homme n'est pas finit et leurs ennemis sont tenaces mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai tout prévu aiguise ses crocs

**Dame Angelique Malfoy: **ca va je maîtrise :p lol et je vais "essayer" de pas trop les amocher :p

**atchoum16**: Voici la suite alors bonne lecture à toi

**lady125** honnétement? ...moi aussi :D loool dit ca alors que c'est elle qui écrit et décide

**miss-malfoy:** ouip c'est moi que je l'écris toute seule, comme une grande et question imagination je n'en manque pas c'est vrai XDD et heureusement pour vous d'ailleurs lol

_**Huit reviews** ¤¤ jamais je n'aurais espéré autant, merci...merci à vous tous pour votre soutien et votre interet a lire cette histoire et je ferais tout pour ne pas decevoir vos attentes _

_Bonne lecture à vous tous,_

**_Lacus Clyne_**

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

- Dit…

- Oui Malfoy ?

- Tu crois qu'on va déboucher quelque part ?

- Pratiquement. Dans ce genre de coin perdu, les petits villages sont souvent situés près de ce genre de ruisseaux, c'est plus pratique.

- Un village ? vraiment ?!

Oh Merlin…depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'une bonne douche, une vraie, avec de l'eau chaude et une serviette moelleuse et pas seulement de l'eau de pluie et tout habillé et surtout…surtout le confort d'un lit. Il commençait à en avoir assez de dormir à la belle étoile et de manger des fruits et des champignons. Draco avait passé toute son enfance et adolescence dans un monde de luxe et d'oisiveté ou il n'avait jamais rien à faire d'autre que d'ordonner mais depuis le jour où il s'était « accidentellement » retrouvé attaché à Miss Gryffondor ; il avait appris à faire un feu de camp, à faire cuir de la nourriture en brochette et même à se montrer courageux. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait complètement bouleversé ses habitudes et sa façon de voir les choses mais ça…il était bien trop orgueilleux pour le reconnaître ouvertement.

- …on pourra s'y cacher

- Hein ? Demanda t'il en sortant un peu soudainement de ses pensées.

- Je disais qu'on pourrait peut être se cacher dans ce village, si toute fois je ne me suis pas trompée.

- Toi ? te tromper ? Allons Granger ne joue pas la fausse modestie avec moi.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard enflammé qui le surprit.

- Parfaitement « me tromper » ! Ici on n'est pas à l'école et la situation est trop instable pour que je puisse déterminer quelque chose avec autant d'exactitude. Je ne peux que me baser sur mes propres connaissances pour qu'on puisse espérer s'en sortir.

Son interlocuteur la regarda d'un air stupéfait qui lui fait à son tour relever un sourcil.

- Quoi ? pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Draco se ressaisit, effaçant de son visage toute trace de surprise.

- Oh pour rien.

Dit-il simplement en reprenant sa marche, passant à coté d'elle pour la dépasser. Hermione soupira, celui là alors…il fallait toujours qu'il se fasse prier ! Elle finit par le suivre en restant derrière lui mais son petit nez heurta le dos de son compagnon lorsque celui-ci s'arrête sans prévenir !

« **Paff** »

- Raaaah !! Malfoooy !! Gronda t'elle détachant son pauvre nez endoloris pour le masser entre ses doigts.

- Tais toi ! Ordonna t'il sèchement la laissant interloquée

La suite se passa en une fraction de seconde ; des bruits de branches, un craquement….

- Cours !!

Puis un coup de feu qui loupa sa cible de très…trop près

Draco avait saisit la main d'Hermione pour l'entraîner en avant la sauvant par la même occasion.

Courant toujours dans l'eau froide du ruisseau, ils entendirent les cris de leurs poursuivants qui venaient de jaillir de la planque que leur offrait l'épais feuillage de la forêt afin de les surprendre pour se lancer à leurs trousses.

Hermione ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qui se passait…la seconde d'avant c'était calme et maintenant, elle courrait comme si elle avait Voldemort derrière elle…ces trois là s'en rapprochaient de toute façon…sa main emprisonnée dans celle de Draco qui courrait au devant d'elle.

- M….Malfoy…

- Tais toi ! Cours aller !!

Derrière eux, la grosse femme criait

- Plus vite !! Ils ne doivent pas nous échapper ! Tirez !!

Mais courir **et** viser en même temps, c'était assez délicat…

- Tirez je vous dis !! tuez les !!! Hurla t'elle faisant pleuvoir sur les deux jeunes gens un peu plus loin devant eux, des coups de feu meurtriers.

La pauvre Hermione rentrait sa tête entre ses épaules à chaque intonation de l'arme à feu, laissant échapper des cris de peur. Si seulement leurs baguettes pouvaient marcher…ils auraient pu se défendre mais ils étaient tous deux impuissants face à une arme à feu.

Leurs chaussures dans leur main libre, Draco et Hermione sortirent du ruisseau, l'eau les ralentissait trop mais le Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de voir la pente raide juste à coté d'eux et son pied partit trop tard, il glissa entraînant sa compagne dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent comme un tapis qu'on déroulait en bas d'un escalier, le jeune homme remonta ses bras sur la tête de sa compagne d'infortune qui voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. La pauvre avait l'impression d'être dans une bétonnière qui tournait sur elle-même à un rythme effrénée. Heureusement, un tapis d'herbe tendre amortie leur chute une fois arrivée en bas les laissant un peu sonnés.

- Ils sont tombés en bas patronne !!

- Je veux être sure ! Aller voir. Cracha t'elle

Les deux brutes se penchèrent au dessus du « ravin » ça faisait une sacrée descente et ils n'avaient pas très envie de faire des roulades…

- Regardez, il y a un autre chemin pour descendre par là ! Cria le second homme en pointant un sentier du doigt.

- Parfait, leur chute à dû les assommer, dépêchons nous !

- Mmh…

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux encore étourdie mais blottit dans les bras protecteurs de l'ancien Serpentard qui lui, avait toujours les paupières closes. La jeune fille se redressa un minimum et secoua l'épaule de Draco.

- Ohé, ohé Malfoy ! Tu m'entends ?!!

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux à son tour dans une grimace de douleur.

- Malfoy…Merlin soit loué…Soupira de soulagement Hermione. Ca va aller ?

- Granger….oh bon sang…quelle chute…

Celle-ci acquiesça et leva les yeux en haut du ravin avec inquiétude.

- Tu peux bouger ? Demanda t'elle encore

- Je…je crois…j'ai juste mal partout.

- Alors viens, ils vont sûrement rappliquer, il faut pas rester là !

Elle l'aida à se relever et le maintenant par le bras, ils reprirent leur course en trottinant.

Lorsque le trio infernal arriva là ou les deux adolescents avaient dû tomber, il n'y avait personne…autant dire que l'ogresse était furieuse et traita ses deux acolytes de bons à rien ! Ces deux derniers auraient bien envie de laisser tomber…mais ça n'était pas du goût du tyran qui voulait à tout prix mettre la main sur ces sales gosses qui l'avait ridiculisé !

Pendant qu'elle leur hurlait dessus, Draco et Hermione étaient parvenus jusqu'à un petit village en contre bas, ils pourraient espérer s'y cacher et penser échapper à leurs poursuivants. Ca ressemblait à Prés Au Lard mais ici, ça n'était pas un village sorcier et de toute façon leurs baguettes ne marchaient pas alors…

Ils se cachèrent dans une grange, assit sur la paille fraiche.

- Bon…on va pouvoir souffler un peu ici.

Fit remarquer Malfoy un peu essoufflé. Sa compagne hocha la tête. Ces malades n'arrêteraient donc jamais de les poursuivre ?

Ils croyaient avoir un peu de paix mais soudain, une voix masculine les fit sursauter tous les deux.

- On peut savoir ce que vous fichez là vous deux ?!


	9. Chapter 9

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Vendredi soir dernier je suis tombée sur un spoil en me baladant sur le net grroouuu et je ne cherchais même pas sur Hp. Ca m'a foutu en boule !! _

_J'avais soigneusement évité les infos sur le tome 7 jusqu'à maintenant et voila même plus deux semaines de la sortie ça me saute à la figure u.u mais bon today j'ai été cherché mon tiquet pour réserver le tome 7 alors...VIVEMENT SAMEDI PROCHAAIIINN !!! _

_Voila ma petite gueulante de la semaine est finit alors passons aux réponses, __**Treize**__ reviews…c'est le bonheur, merci infiniment à vous tous. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça m'echante et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre ci._

**Inastella**Voici la réponse à ta questionet tu la recoi trés vite en plus! petite veinarde XD

**sandra1501**mdrrrr :p malheureusement, c'est pas inscrit sur leurs fronts qu'ils sont poursuivis par des tueurs psychopates...ah nan je confonds...les tueurs psychopates c'est pour plus tard XD

**atchoum16**Oui excuse ça ne fait que quatre pages Word mais je me suis rattrapée et j'espère que ça sera assez long pour toi

**Aelynah**merci beaucoup! ca me fait vraiment très plaisir d'avoir réussit a retenir ton attention

**Typex: **merci!! mille fois merci oo en tout cas je fais de mon mieux et je souhaite que la suite va tout autant te convenir.

**Roze Potter**c'est rien ma jolie Roze :x et je sais que c'était court mais là j'ai fais sept pages word. Bon, c'est loin des treize pages que j'écrivais pour "Chrysalide" mais bon

**Lady125: **XD ben le voici alors bonne lecture

**Dame Angelique Malfoy: **ralala XD quelle gamine :p lool

**kimlovetom: **trop de compliments vont me faire rougir oo...CONTINUE SURTOUT XDDD mdr

**anissa:** toutes mes excuses ii pour le retard, je suis impardonnable mais sache que je n'abandonne jamais mes fics, c'est cruel pour les lecteurs de rester en suspens. Promis je ferais mieux pour poster le plus régulièrement possible.

**-****4181315-: **mdrrr XD tu auras les réponses dans ce chapitre alors bonne lecture

**akyansha**Alors ca...ca me fait vraiment très plaisir que j'arrive a te remonter le moral avec mes écrits je te garantis que ce chapitre là sera assez comic XD alors je te laisse lire

**saorie95:** mdrrr des compliments ne sont jamais des niéseries pour moiau contraire ca me motive d'avantage et ca me fait trés trés plaisir (si si jt'assure)

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux adolescents firent un bond de surprise et se tournèrent lentement vers l'entrée de la grange, leur pauvre cœur battant la chamade.

Ils virent un vieil homme au visage tout ridé, comme une patate trop cuite vêtu d'une chemise à carreau, d'un épais jean et d'une paire de bottes boueuses mais ce qui ne rassura pas les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard, c'était le fusil qu'il braquait sur eux.

Doucement, Hermione se leva, levant les mains pour bien montrer qu'ils ne voulaient rien de mal.

- Excusez nous…nous voulions juste nous reposer et comme la porte était entre ouverte on s'est dit que…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Grogna le fermier. Fichez le camp de chez moi.

Si ils sortaient…les trois malades allaient leur tomber dessus à coups sur mais que faire où dire quand on vous menaçait avec une arme ?

- Armand. Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? Demanda une seconde voix mais féminine cette fois

Celle qui devait être l'épouse du « Armand » en question entra à son tour dans la grange par la petite porte qui la reliait au reste de la maison. Hermione eut aussitôt une pensée pour Molly Weasley ; c'était une petite bonne femme rondelette, aux cheveux gris et à la robe à fleurs, un tablier sur les hanches.

- Ces deux voyous sont entrés ici sans y être invités. Répondit son mari sans abaisser son arme.

La maîtresse de maison observa les deux « voyous » et un sourire doux apparu sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Mais enfin chéri, ce ne sont que des enfants, ils ont l'air complètement perdus. Les pauvres. Dit-elle avec douceur. Allons ! baisse moi ce fusil !

Ordonna t'elle ensuite plus durement. Au grand soulagement des deux jeunes gens, Armand obtempéra.

- Mais pauvres chéris, vous devez mourir de faim. Venez, venez. Entrez donc, je vais vous préparer quelque chose de bon.

En trottinant, elle rentra à nouveau dans la maison. Après un regard au fermier, Draco et Hermione passèrent près de lui avec prudence et suivirent leur hôtesse à la cuisine.

Ca n'était pas très grand, mais chaleureux. Une vague de nostalgie envahie l'ancienne Gryffondor, à l'heure qu'il était, les Weasley et Harry devaient passer de belles pendant qu'elle, était en cavale avec Draco Malfoy.

- Asseyez vous ! Allons.

- Merci beaucoup de votre gentillesse Madame.

La remercia poliment Hermione en reculant sa chaise pour prendre place à table suivit par son camarade qui lui chuchota pendant qu'on leur préparait une omelette au lard.

- Tu es sure que c'est prudent ?

- C'est mieux que le foin de la grange et ici on est en sécurité. Je ne pense pas qu'ils fouilleront l'intérieur des maisons.

Draco acquiesça, les arguments de la jeune fille étant indiscutable.

- Vous aimez les champignons j'espère ?!

- Oh oui. La rassura Hermione se redressant sur sa chaise.

Leur hôtesse leur servit un morceau d'omelette à chacun avec des tomates en salades et du lait de brebis.

- Aller mangez vite, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Hermione mangea avec appétit mais Draco regardait son verre avec suspicion.

- Hey, Granger…Chuchota t'il à sa voisine quand la fermière eut le dos tourné.

- Quoi Malfoy ?

- C'est quoi ? Demanda t'il avec une moue en regardant le verre.

- Du lait de brebis.

- Ca sent fort…

Il plissa le nez la faisant sourire.

- Goutte, avant de critiquer.

Malfoy prit son verre et l'examina encore, le renifla et avec prudence, posa ses lèvres sur le bord et inclina le verre pour goutter une toute petite gorgée. Sa compagne le regardait avec attention, scrutant la moindre grimace, la moindre expression qui indiquerait si ça lui plaisait ou non.

C'était pas mauvais…surtout avec l'omelette même s'il préférait de loin le jus de citrouille.

- Tu vois que c'est pas si mauvais que ça.

- Oui, ça se boit.

Par contre, il ne se fit pas prier pour manger les fraises à la crème et au sucre de canne que la fermière posa sur la table.

**oOoOo**

La fermière ouvrit une autre porte ; c'était une chambre avec un grand lit double comme il en existait dans le temps et où l'on pouvait tenir facilement à trois voir quatre enfants les glaciales nuits d'hiver.

- Voici la chambre d'ami, bon elle n'a pas servi depuis un moment c'est que nous avons peu de visiteurs par ici mais c'est confortable.

Draco dû se retenir pour ne pas que son visage exprime le dégoût ce qui donna à la place une grimace plus que risible ; il fronça son nez et ses yeux se plissèrent comme s'il voulait lire quelque chose de beaucoup trop éloigné. Il régnait dans la pièce une forte odeur de renfermé et de naphtaline, de toute évidence ça n'avait pas été aéré depuis un bon moment.

Sa mimique retint l'attention d'Hermione qui lui donna un discret coup de coude pour qu'il fasse meilleure figure, ces gens avaient la gentillesse de les héberger alors il fallait faire un effort et se montrer « reconnaissant » même si ce mot ne devait pas faire parti du vocabulaire d'un Malfoy.

La vieille dame ouvrit les volets et la fenêtre en grand pour laisser passer l'air frais et le soleil de début d'après midi.

- Voila, vous et votre « ami » pourraient dormir ici aussi longtemps qu'ils vous plaira.

Les deux jeunes gens tillèrent «enfin » ! Il n'y avait « qu'un » lit ! Et ils étaient deux…Hermione se hâta de renchérir

- Heu mais ce n'est pas mon…

Cette fois, ce fut Malfoy qui lui donna un coup de coude pour la faire taire

- Merci beaucoup de votre accueil et de votre hospitalité Madame. Nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants.

Sa compagne et la fermière regardèrent le jeune homme du même air étonné mais pas pour la même raison…

L'ancienne Gryffondor se demandait ce qui pouvait bien prendre à son camarade alors qu'il y a quelques instants c'était bien lui qui avait fait une moue écœurée et à présent il lui interdisait presque de dire que ça n'était pas son « ami » ou plutôt « petit ami »…lui alors, il fallait toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot.

Quant à la maîtresse de maison, elle regarda son jeune invité de plus près ; des yeux gris et des cheveux blonds platine sans oublier sa peau laiteuse et ses bonnes manières exquises qui trahissaient sans aucun doute ses origines aristocratiques. Peut être était-il de la haute noblesse anglaise ? En tout cas elle était totalement séduite par ce jeune homme si bien élevé. La demoiselle à ses cotés semblait plus vive et certainement d'un autre milieu moins aisé mais néanmoins charmante. Ils faisaient un drôle de couple.

Leur hôte rougit alors comme une adolescente et s'adressa directement à Draco.

- Oh mais pas de quoi, vraiment pas de quoi c'est un plaisir.

Elle agita la main pour dire que ça n'était vraiment rien du tout et sortit de la chambre.

- -Surtout n'hésitez pas à demander si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. En tout cas, vous devez avoir envie de prendre une bonne douche et de vous reposer. Je vais vous préparer la salle de bain. Reprit-elle avant de fermer la porte les laissant seuls.

**oOoOo**

Le silence tomba dans la chambre…ils n'allaient quand même pas…dormir dans le même lit…

- Tu prends la grange et je prends le lit. Lui dit Malfoy brisant la paix du moment.

- Je te d'mande pardon ?!

- Les Malfoy ont la peau délicate, il est hors de question que je dorme dans un taudis, ça c'est plus ton trip que le mien.

- Hey ! C'est pas marqué « esclave » sur mon front ! Et la galanterie tu en fais quoi ? Espèce de mal propre !

- Pas avec toi Granger.

Hermione offensée, se pinça les lèvres. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce grossier personnage ? Il ne changeait pas pour un sou ! Comme si elle allait dormir dans la paille pendant que MOSIEUR aller profiter du grand lit. Elle le gratifia d'un regard noir qui le fit sourire de cet air effronté qu'elle trouvait véritablement insupportable et passa son bras autour de sa taille avant qu'elle n'ait pu dure « Quidditch », il la colla contre lui.

- Mais si tu veux, on peut trouver un terrain d'entente. Lui proposa le Serpentard avec un regard sans équivoque.

- Ben si c'est pour faire des cochonneries, ne compte pas sur moi pour en faire avec toi.

Dit-elle sèchement mais avec un sourire moqueur, le tenant à bonne distance d'elle avec ses mains sur ses épaules. Cette brève altercation parvint à détendre l'atmosphère et puis le lit était suffisamment grand pour y tenir à quatre alors ils ne seraient pas couchés l'un sur l'autre. Aussi, décidèrent-ils d'un commun accord de le partager, de toute façon c'était le seul choix possible et le plus agréable.

**oOoOo**

Quand il entra dans la salle de bain, Draco crut bien pleurer de joie ; une baignoire et un lavabo…avec des serviettes propres. Oh que Merlin soit loué d'avoir mit ce couple de fermiers sur leur chemin. Leur hôtesse avait posé des vêtements propres sur le coffre de linge mais il ne s'y attarda pas tout de suite. Il se débarrassa de ses habits sales et en mauvais état et fit couler l'eau chaude de la douche. Adieu l'eau froide des ruisseaux, c'était de l'eau chaude…et il y avait même du savon. Oh ce qu'il était heureux !

Le jeune homme resta une bonne demie heure sous l'eau chaude, frottant pour décrasser ses cheveux blonds et sa peau de toute saleté. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hermione que celle-ci leva le nez de sa lecture et se mit à étouffer un rire en le voyant habillé ainsi. Elle pouffa sous le regard furibond de Draco.

- Sans commentaire…Dit celui-ci la mine froissée, ses cheveux encore humides.

La fermière lui avait prêté de toute évidence des vêtements de son mari, un jean foncé et une chemise à carreaux blanc et rouge.

- Ca…te va…vraiment très bien. Jugea sa camarade de chambre en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son fou rire.

- Oh c'est bon…j'ai déjà assez honte comme ça ! j'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoute !

- Allons ne te fâche pas, je t'assure que ça te va bien.

Elle ne perdait pas son sourire amusé l'agaçant encore plus !

- Regarde moi !! j'ai l'air d'un épouvantail habillé comme ça

Ah c'est certain que pour quelqu'un qui ne portait que des matières nobles telle que la soie, ça changeait radicalement mais c'était ça où ses vêtements sales et déchirés et ça, il le savait très bien mais après tout, se plaindre était un trait de caractère de la famille Malfoy. Les mauvaises habitudes ne se perdaient pas comme ça.

- Bon aller, c'est à mon tour.

Elle posa son livre sur la chaise et se leva pour aller prendre sa douche en priant de toutes ses forces pour que leur hôtesse ne lui prête pas l'une de ses tenues…on pourrait en mettre deux comme elle dans l'une de ses robes et elle en connaissait un qui ne manquerait pas de se moquer comme elle venait de le faire.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux entrer ?

- Euh, oui. Allez y.

La fermière entra dans la salle de bain où Hermione s'était enveloppée dans la grande serviette.

- Comme vos vêtements étaient abîmés je vous ai retrouvé l'une de mes robes de jeune fille.

Elle déplia la dite robe sous les yeux de son invitée.

- Bon, elle n'est pas très à la mode mais j'espère que ça vous ira.

- Oui, ça devrait aller. Merci beaucoup madame

Elle lui donna aussi un peu de lingerie

En entrant dans la chambre, elle rencontra le regard que Malfoy darda sur elle.

- Quoi ? Demanda t'elle alors qu'il la regardait avec insistance.

- C'est vraiment pas juste…pourquoi toi tu as une jolie robe et que moi je doive me contenter de cette tenue grotesque ?

Hermione sourit et comme toujours, le taquina.

- Pourquoi ? tu veux une jolie robe toi aussi ?

- Ooh la ferme Granger.

- Moi contrairement à toi, je me contente de peu. Tu ferais bien de rabaisser un peu le niveau de ton confort parce qu'on est pas au Manoir Malfoy ici et au moins avec ces vêtements, on sera moins repérable.

Cette tirade eut le mérite de le faire taire. Mais même si ça les aidaient bien, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester ici indéfiniment, ils seraient toujours en sursis car leurs poursuivants n'abandonneraient pas.


	10. Chapter 10

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

Réponses aux reviews :

**saorie95:** mdrr Saorie et ses conseils Mode XD merci à toi pour partager ton expérience avec nous on en prend bonne note :p

**atchoum16**merciiiiiiii o voici le chapitre 10

**akyansha**mdrrr je suis sure que ta coloc te pardonnerais et puis vaut mieux rire que pleurer non? c'est plutot moi qui suis stupide car je me marre devant MES écrits (ca arrive quand je lis certains passages de Chrysalide par exemple)

**-4181315-**Aah heureuse de voir qu'on a le même humour lol parce que c'est pas pret de s'arrêter et j'en ai pas mal en réserve XD

**Deedee:** TT merci infiniment! Je vais te paraitre bête d'être émue pour si peu mais ça me fais si plaisir.

**Gaboury**La fin? ooh non lol je déborde d'idées que je dois mettre en pratique mais plus sérieusement je ne sais jamais quand je commence une histoire quand elle va se finir tout dépend des idées que j'ai à exploiter. En tout cas pour citer un exemple, Chrysalide (ma précédente fic Hp) fait 27 chapitre.

**Dame Angelique Malfoy: **mdrrr! Ben...c'est un Malfoy et les Malfoy ca aiment se plaindre (file se cacher avant de se prendre un sort)

**lady125**mdrrr! ben tu vas voir ça va être joyeux lool

**chidori:** j'ai été horriblement longue TT je suis affreusement désolé (s'agenouille) j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre me fera pardonner ou en partit...pitié (yeux de chien battu sous la pluie, tout mouillé et privé de Canigou) en tout cas merci pour tous ces compliments je suis trés heureuse.

**sandra1501**lool je lui demanderais si elle n'a pas déja de petits enfants XD

**kimlovetom: XD** moi aussi j'ai bien déliré en l'écrivant mdr

**Sarah2405: **Mille fois désolé ma petite Sarah! j'ai été affreusement longue, puisses tu me pardonner en lisant ce 10em chapitre.

**anissa: **Merci beaucoup o je fais mon maximum pour préserver le réalisme des personnages et de l'action sans pour autant être trop sérieuse (vous l'aurez compris ce n'est pas mon truc)

**Black-Shika**merci à toi aussi pour ton soutien et ton interet ça me touche énormément

**OupsLove: **Quand j'ai lu ta review je me suis tout de suite mise au travail et voici le 10em chapitre. Merci à toi de m'avoir secoué

_Vous savez d'ou je viens? du Japon ¤¤ j'y suis allé en voyage d'affaires disons et ça plus mon travail me prennent beaucoup trop de temps, mais il faut que je pense à vous mes chers lecteurs._

_Je me répéte sans arret mais ça me fait tellement plaisir que certain d'entre vous lisent mon histoire d'un coup. Merci infiniment à vous tous et sachez que je ne vous oublie pas._

_Sinon, j'espère que vous avez tous pu lire le Tome 7 de Hp et que vous n'en n'avez pas été décu. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre._

_Je vous aime tous,_

_**Tendrement: Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Armand ! Armand !

Oui Mary Jane…Répondit enfin l'homme sans décrocher de son journal.

Tu ne trouves pas que quelque chose cloche ?

Armand leva enfin les yeux de son journal un bref instant

De quoi tu parles ?

De ces enfants…tu ne les trouves pas… « bizarres » ? Interrogea sa femme le regard sombre

Mais qu'est ce que tu vas chercher, c'est de leur âge, ils font des expériences.

Des expériences ?! Mais enfin ! j'ai vu des rayons lumineux provenir de la chambre !!

Tu as dû rêver

Je ne suis « pas » folle !!

Dois je te rappeler « qui » les a prié de rester chez nous ? Renchérit son époux avec un peu de sarcasme.

Mary Jane ne dit rien d'autre, c'était bien elle qui avait proposé de les garder. Ils étaient tous les deux très gentils et polis mais elle ne savait quoi…quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourvu que ces deux enfants ne leur attirent pas d'ennuis…

Hermione soupira.

Toujours rien…

Non, toujours rien. Répéta son compagnon

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, tous deux tentaient de faire encore fonctionner leurs précieuses baguettes mais rien d'autre n'en sortait que de faibles faisceaux lumineux qui durait quelques instants avant de mourir.

J'y comprends rien…pourquoi ça ne marche pas !

De la consternation, Hermione passa à la frustration. Pour elle « ne pas savoir » était impardonnable et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Son compagnon porta sa main à son front et reprit en tentant de dissimuler son début de panique.

Restons calme, il y a forcément quelque chose qui nous échappe

Mais quoi ? qu'est ce qu'on a oublié ?!

Ohé arrête de crier comme ça, ne m'oblige à te gifler.

…Pardon…je suis un peu sur les nerfs

« Un peu » ? si ça c'était « un peu » alors qu'est ce que c'était quand elle devenait hystérique ? Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir…quoi que pouvoir lui rendre la gifle quelle lui avait infligé en troisième année le séduisait assez.

Si seulement on pouvait être en contact avec le monde magique…

Oui mais pour l'instant ça parait relativement impossible alors il faudra bien qu'on fasse sans

Hermione esquissa un sourire narquois

Et c'est le grand Malfoy qui dit ça

Hey t'es pas la seule à avoir des idées de génie

Peut importe, on ressayera encore jusqu'à ce qu'on obtienne quelque chose.

Ils devaient avoir au moins cette petite chose à laquelle se raccrocher car dans l'ensemble leur situation était « assez » désastreuse : Premièrement ils étaient poursuivis par des fous dangereux qui voulaient les tuer, deuxièmement ils étaient coincés dans un trou perdu et enfin…leurs baguettes refusaient obstinément de marcher. Bon…d'accord il y avait « vraiment » de quoi piquer une crise de nerf ! Maaaiis ça ne les aiderait pas à résoudre leurs problèmes alors ils devaient tenir le coup surtout que la plus dure des épreuves les attendaient…

Après le dîner où ils avaient dû tous les deux mentir d'une façon éhontée à ces gens si aimables de les héberger : Hermione faisant des études dans le domaine des sciences et son compagnon dans celui de la euh…défense, la jeune fille aida son hôtesse à ranger la table et faire la vaisselle ; c'était la moindre des choses. Ca lui évitait de penser quelle allait devoir partager un lit avec Malfoy…avec un peu de chance, l'un d'eux resterait en vie demain matin…

Bon d'accord elle exagérait peut être un peu car depuis leur évasion ils n'avaient plus connus de crise grave comme celles qui avaient quotidiennement lieux à l'école mais de là à dormir avec lui…Certes entre le foin de la grange et un grand lit mœlleux, y'avait pas photo mais quand même c'était Malfoy quoi.

Laisse ma petite je vais finir, tu as l'air fatiguée alors va vite te coucher

Euh non mais je….

Si, tu m'as deja bien aidé, je t'en remercie mais je ne peux pas laisser mon invitée faire les corvées à ma place.

Euh bon….d'accord…je vous laisse alors…

Oui, good night.

Bonne nuit à vous aussi

La tête basse comme si elle allait à la potence, Hermione traîna les pieds jusqu'à la chambre commune.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa nuque, son colocataire tournant le dos à la porte avait retirée sa « belle » chemise à carreaux exposant aux yeux de la jeune fille une peau laiteuse. Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne parvint à en sortir quand le Serpentard se tourna vers elle et passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds dit avec désinvolture.

Tu veux bien te retourner cinq minutes je voudrais me changer.

A…ah oui pardon je…excuse moi je…je suis désolé…

Elle se tourna, sa main contre sa tempe pour ne rien voir et marmonna

« Mon dieu…ce que c'est gênant… »

C'est bon.

Dit-il après un instant lui permettant de se retourner les joues encore rouges d'embarras.

T'en fais une tête, tu n'as jamais vu un homme se déshabiller ? Ah…mais je suis bête, bien sur que non tu ne sais pas.

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur qui s'élargit lorsque sa camarade fronça le nez et lui adressa un air renfrogné.

Vraiment très spirituel Malfoy.

Elle prit ses affaires de nuit et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour échapper et à ses yeux et à son sourire parfaitement insupportable ! Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce play boy de rien du tout ?! Il se croyait irrésistible en plus et bien sur elle ça ne marchait **pas **!!

Assit chacun d'un coté du lit, ils hésitaient à se coucher mais il faudrait bien « sauter le pas ».

Oh par Merlin ! Ne soyons pas ridicules ! On est des adultes responsables oui où non ?

Je te signale que c'est toi qui a voulu que j'aille dans la grange au départ.

C'est du passé. Se défendit-il.

L'ancienne Gryffondor prit un air blasé, ça c'était du Malfoy tout craché ; tourner la situation à son avantage quoi que cela ne l'étonne guère elle aurait préféré éviter que ça en soit elle la victime.

Lentement, avec prudence, les deux jeunes gens se glissèrent dans le grand lit où l'on pouvait facilement tenir à trois. Aucun risque de se toucher évidement mais ils étaient tellement tendus que ce petit détail leur avait échappé. Ainsi donc, Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent couché dans le même lit.

Bon…j'éteins la lumière

Attend attend !!

Hermione s'enroula comme un rouleau de printemps dans le drap.

Bon, ça y est t'a fini ? S'impatienta Malfoy en soupirant

Oui, oui. C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

Nouveau soupir de son compagnon puis le « click » qui plongea la chambre dans le noir.

Elle avait encore dû expliquer à Monsieur Malfoy ce qu'était l'électricité, comment ça marchait et SURTOUT de ne pas mettre ses petits doigts dans la prise. Bizarrement, ça l'avait beaucoup amusé de jouer avec l'interrupteur encore plus que de faire du camping. Il avait même songé que les moldus n'avaient pas d'inventions si idiotes mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais à celle dont il devait « supporter » la compagnie. Bon…d'accord ça n'était plus tellement un fardeau mais ça non plus il ne l'avouerait pas !!

Autre détail qu'ils avaient peut être volontairement oubliés, était leur première nuit de fugitifs où il lui avait mis sa chemise sur les épaules et entraîné contre lui. Ils étaient bien plus proches alors qu'ils ne l'étaient ce soir dans ce grand lit froid où ils étaient si éloignés chacun de leur coté qu'il y avait entre eux deux un grand espace froid mais ça n'était pas plus mal vu que c'était l'été et que la chaleur de la journée se ressentait encore dans la pièce.

Bon…eh bien bonne nuit Granger.

…

Bonne nuit Granger. Insista t'il lourdement pour finir par entendre un soupir agacé qui le fit sourire.

Bonne nuit Malfoy !

Hermione était affreusement mal à l'aise, c'était la première fois de sa vie quelle dormait avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'une fille…son cœur battait à ses oreilles dans un rythme sourd et effréné et le fait que ce soit « lui » ne l'aidait pas vraiment…Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disait que ce lit était bien assez grand pour eux deux même plus grand et qu'il faudrait vraiment le faire exprès pour qu'ils entrent en contact n'empêche quelle dormit très mal cette nuit là, se réveillant sans arrêt pour vérifier qu'il était bien de son coté du lit.

Draco par contre n'eut pas l'impression de dormir avec quelqu'un tant l'espace qui le séparait de sa colocataire était vaste. Hormis ce doux parfum de femme et cette respiration régulière qui provenaient de derrière lui, il se serait crut seul dans la chambre. Lui avait l'habitude de passer la nuit avec une fille ça n'était pas nouveau mais cette fille là n'était pas pareil, l'une des raison était que c'était une Gryffondor…enfin, ancienne Gryffondor, ensuite ils avaient été ennemis, mais ça aussi c'était derrière eux maintenant même s'ils avaient toujours du mal à se supporter, se chamaillant sans arrêt pour une stupidité mais ils avaient risqué de mourir ensemble alors…ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre comme elle le disait souvent ces temps ci. C'était uniquement leur caractère d'origine qui les « obligeaient » à ne pas s'entendre sur tel ou tel détail.

Contrairement à elle, Malfoy dormit comme un bien heureux et rien que pour ça, elle avait eu envie de lui filer un coup pour le réveiller mais pour ça, elle aurait dû franchir l'espace froid entre eux d'eux et ça…hors de question !

Eh ben Granger ? T'as mal dormi ?

Demanda Draco au matin avec un sourire narquois alors qu'ils étaient à table pour le petit déjeuner. En réponse, Hermione le gratifia d'un regard aussi noir que la cagoule d'un détraqueur.

Si…très bien. Marmonna t'elle entre ses dents

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, ça l'avait frappé. Les traits tirés, le regard fatigué et sa tignasse brune encore plus emmêlé que d'habitude. Il en avait donc tiré ses propres conclusions : elle avait mal dormit et ne s'était pas privé pour la taquiner comme toujours.

La bonne fermière leur resservit encore de la marmelade d'orange et du lait chaud et remarqua à son tour la fatigue qui se lisait sur le visage de sa jeune invitée.

Vous n'avez pas bien dormit ma petite ?

Mais le jeune homme en face d'elle répondit à sa place

Je crains qu'elle ne trouve votre lit trop incon…AAAAH !

Draco n'avait pu finir sa phrase, un pied venait de s'écraser sur son tibia lui laissant une douleur non négligeable qui le fit taire. Il baissa la tête en serrant les lèvres et les poings pour étouffer ses gémissements. Hermione elle, montra son plus beau sourire à la fermière et prétexta :

J'ai eu trop chaud la nuit et ça m'a réveillé mais rien de grave

Ooh, oui c'est vrai qu'il fait lourd ces jours ci et bien cette nuit ouvrez un peu la fenêtre ça vous fera du bien.

Oui, merci beaucoup Madame.

Son colocataire releva la tête dès que la vieille dame se fut éloignée et la fusilla du regard à son tour. La jeune fille lui murmura avec un sourire

Ca t'apprendra à dire n'importe quoi.

Ca s'payera…

Oh mais je t'attends.

Paraître comme un couple uni devant leurs hôtes mais se disputer dès la première occasion…ce que c'était fatiguant ! Mais ça n'était pas le seul problème qui les attendait, loin de là…


	11. Chapter 11

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**atchoum16**Il y en aura ne t'en fais pas un peu de patience, savoure plutôt ce "petit" chapitre plein de chamaillerie et de rigolade.

**Roze Potter**Ma jolie Roze!! (la serre dans ses bras en versant des larmes de retrouvailles) je te promets que j'ai fais un effort, tu me diras si c'est assez approfondit pour toi dans ce chapitre merci de tes critiques elles m'aident alors n'hésitent pas si tu trouves qu'il manque quelque chose.

**hamataroo**ahahahah! oui XDD mais pour le moment je crois que la responsable de tout ça est le cadet de leurs soucis :p

Et je suis très heureuse de te compter dans mon fans club XD (faudra que je pense à mettre a jour un carnet d'appel moi...)

**sandra1501**ooouuh! ça empeste l'ironie quand tu dis ça :p je ne saurais dire pourquoi :D

**Ninia Black**: C'est pas ce qui manque chez moi l'imagination ahah! Et je pense que tu t'en ai aperçueEt c'est très flatteur que quelqu'un dépende de moi :p

**-4181315-**il se "change" mdr !!! non mais quel esprit mal tourné :p ça me choque ! (ben voyons! qui va croire ça?)

**Phoebé: **mdrr c'est vrai que je n'ai pas abordé son dos meurtri dans ce chapitre mais je ne l'oublie pas rassure toi quand à la cométe, l'explication viendra aussi en son temps

**priinc3ss** vala vala ça vient désolé de l'attente

**daillytillxfunkiie**Eh bien la voici! à déguster...sans modération :D

**Saorie95: **PPTDDRRR !!!! Aahh nan j'adore c'est trop bon !!! merci pour ce petit cours d'histoire vraiment très instructif :p

_**10 Reviews...**Que dire de plus à part que je suis comblée?_

_merci infiniment à vous tous, vous n'avez pas idée combien il m'est agréable de savoir qu'on aime ce que j'écris et qu'on me le montre. Je ferais de mon mieux je vous le promets pour ne pas vous décevoir._

**_Bien à vous,_**

**_Lacus Clyne_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mary Janne était très ennuyée, aujourd'hui s'était jour de marché mais elle devait absolument voir Miss Jeankis.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Madame ?

Se renseigna Hermione qui entra dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner

- Ah bonjour ma petite, en effet je suis bien ennuyée

Draco entra à son tour en étouffant un bâillement, ses cheveux comme toujours impeccablement coiffé. Mary Janne poursuivit son explication.

- C'est le marché aujourd'hui, je dois faire les courses le problème c'est que l'une de mes amies vient me rendre visite et je dois attendre sa venue à la maison…Ah si seulement je pouvais me couper en deux…

Entre temps, les deux adolescents s'étaient assis à table et Hermione proposa

- Si vous voulez Mal…euh je veux dire Draco et moi pouvons y aller pour vous.

Le concerné s'étouffa avec sa tartine de marmelade. Ohé, ils n'étaient pas des bons samaritains et en plus elle semblait oublier qu'ils étaient recherchés par des fous dangereux et mademoiselle voulait se balader !

Draco lui donna un léger coup de coude pour lui faire comprendre son désaccord mais l'ancienne Gryffondor fit la sourde oreille, ces gens les hébergeaient ils pouvaient quand même rendre service et un jour de marché il y aurait du monde et dans ces vêtements ils passeraient pour des jeunes du coin. Elle n'avait certes pas oublié le danger mais elle devait avouer qu'elle en avait assez de resté enfermé ici.

- Je ne sais pas trop…ça me gêne de vous demander ça.

- Oh mais non, nous vous aiderons avec plaisir. Elle donna un coup de coude à son voisin de table discrètement et sa voix insista bien sur la fin de sa phrase. N'est ce pas Malfoy.

Le concerné fit une grimace à Hermione comme si elle l'avait frappé trop fort…étrangement, ça lui rappela le goût amer de la gifle qu'elle lui avait infligé pendant leur scolarité.

- Evidemment…Dit-il d'un sourire hypocrite, les dents serrées.

Manquait plus que ça…elle pouvait aller faire ses courses mais elle n'était pas obligé de le traîner avec elle ! A Malfoy Manor c'était les elfes qui se chargeaient des corvées, lui n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver au milieu d'une foule de campagnards rustres et sans manières. Hélas, sa camarade ne lui laissa pas en placer une.

**oOoOo**

- Dit donc tu manques pas de culot !

- Quoi ? t'es pas content ? On va pouvoir prendre un peu l'air

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je me permets de te rappeler qu'on est « un peu » en danger de mort !

- Oh mais ça va, bien sur que je m'en souviens mais y'aura du monde et en s'habillant bien on passera inaperçu.

Le jeune homme prit un air renfrogné ; sa lèvre inférieure cacha la supérieure et il fronça les sourcils.

- Ptêtre mais il ne fallait pas te sentir obligée de me traîner là bas avec toi, je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller moi.

- Parce que tu laisserais une faible jeune fille sans magie risquer sa vie toute seule ?!

Lui reprocha t'elle d'un ton si convainquant qu'il faillit marcher.

- « Faible jeune fille » ? Tu parles de toi là ?

Hermione le fusilla d'un regard encore plus noir que la cagoule d'un détraqueur.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

- Tout simplement que tu es tout sauf une « faible jeune fille » Et que je suis persuadé que tu te débrouillerais très bien sans moi

La bouche de son interlocutrice s'ouvrit et se ferma sans qu'elle ne rétorque quoi que ce soit, elle était simplement atterrée par le fait qu'il pensait sans aucun doute possible ce qu'il venait de dire et qu'il n'hésiterait pas un instant à la laisser y aller seule. Elle avait peut être été à Gryffondor mais c'était une jeune femme qui comme les autres avait parfois envie d'être protégée et dorlotée mais de toute évidence ce cœur de pierre ne l'avait pas compris. Elle décida de partir de son sens.

- Très bien MOsieur Malfoy ! Vous n'avez qu'a rester j'irais toute seule puisque c'est comme ça

**oOoOo**

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione quitta leur chambre avant le laissant planté là.

"Quel caractère…"

D'un coté il avait eu ce qu'il voulait mais d'un autre…ça ne lui plaisait pas trop de la laisser sortir seule…en tant qu'ancienne Gryffondor et résistante de la guerre, il savait qu'elle était du genre prudente et réfléchit mais tout de même, ces fous pouvaient fort bien la tuer sans que lui n'en sache rien ou même….la torturer pour qu'elle avoue où lui se cachait…

Des tas de scénarios tous plus horribles et catastrophiques que les autres défilèrent dans son esprit ; elle serait seule **et** sans baguette…et pas besoin de magie pour torturer. Etant ancien partisan Mangemort il y connaissait un rayon lui en matière de torture et si Granger mourrait, lui se retrouverait coincé dans ce trou de moldus….oh Merlin tout mais pas ça….il ne voulait pas porter des jeans et des chemises à carreaux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

**oOoOo**

Malfoy levait les yeux sur les mains d'Hermione concentrée à mettre une casquette sur sa tête pour cacher sa tête blonde.

- Voila. Elle se recula pour admirer le travail

- Comment ça me va ?

- Plutôt pas mal. Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire

- T'es sur que c'est comme ça que ça se porte ? Demanda Draco en se regardant dans le miroir sur pieds dans l'angle de la chambre. Je vois pas grand-chose.

- Mais si, il suffit de remonter un peu la visière.

Draco se regarda sous tous les angles, tournant ce que sa compagne appelait une « casquette » à gauche, à droite, derrière. Hermione pouffa de rire à un moment, avec la casquette sur le coté il ressemblait à un rappeur et avec la visière derrière le rendait « cool » mais sur lui c'était vraiment drôle par le fait de la blondeur rare de ses cheveux.

- C'est amusant, mais ça me plait bien.

Décréta le « Seigneur » avec son petit air de supériorité qu'elle se surpris à trouver craquant. Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée grotesque et reprit la conversation

- Fait bien attention de ne pas l'enlever, moins on verra mieux ça sera

- Oui oui c'est bon je ne suis pas idiot j'ai compris.

A peine un quart d'heure après qu'elle ait quitté la chambre, l'ancien Serpentard l'avait rejointe et lui avait presque jeté à la figure :

« Granger ! c'est bon je viens avec toi »

La jeune fille l'avait regardé avec des yeux d'étonnement, alors lui on pouvait dire qu'il changeait vite d'avis mais ça lui convenait très bien, au moins elle se sentirait plus rassurée avec lui. Pas qu'elle souhaite **sa** présence tout particulièrement non pas du tout mais c'était un homme et par conséquent il avait…théoriquement plus de force qu'elle…dû moins elle l'espérait…car Malfoy n'avait pas l'air très musclé…raah c'était idiot de se rassurer pour s'angoisser juste après ! Quelle idiote !!

**oOoOo**

Un beau panier sur le bras, Hermione quitta la maison accompagnée de son « petit ami » les mains dans les poches de son jean. Leur hôtesse les salua sur le pas de la porte

- Ah ces enfants sont vraiment sympathiques et si polis. Tu ne trouves pas Armand ?...Armand, j'te parle

- Oui Mary Janne. Répondit son mari par automatisme plongé dans le dernier fait divers du journal

- Mouais…je suis pas sure que tu ais écouté ce que j'ai dis…

Mary Janne aimait beaucoup ces deux jeunes gens ; elle qui n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfant c'était un réel bonheur d'avoir avec elle ce jeune couple même s'ils faisaient un drôle duo s'ils étaient ensemble c'était qu'ils devaient sans aucun doute s'aimer malgré les différences évidentes qu'il existait entre eux. Elle serait bien triste quand ils repartiraient car ils changeaient vraiment leur quotidien à son mari et a elle. Et ils étaient si serviable, grâce à eux elle pourrait voir son amie Kate et les courses seraient faites quand même. Tient, pour les remercier elle ferait un bon repas ce soir.

**oOoOo**

Profitant du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être entendus par des oreilles indiscrètes, les deux sorciers purent parler magie sans risques

- Tu as une idée sur quoi faire ?

- Je t'avoue que non…sans nos baguettes on a pas beaucoup de solutions…à moins de faire une potion.

- Il faut un mois pour préparer du polynectar.

- Oui et ça m'étonnerais que je puisse trouver les ingrédients à la droguerie du coin…Fit remarquer Hermione

- C'est quoi une droguerie ? Demanda son compagnon d'un air curieux faisant penser à un enfant avide d'apprendre

- Oh laisse tomber. Soupira t'elle

- Tu pourrais au moins utiliser un langage que je comprenne !!

S'emporta Malfoy. Dès qu'il posait une question elle lui répondait de laisser tomber ! Elle ne savait dire que ça ma parole !!

- Je n'y peux rien si tu ne connais rien à la vie moldue ! Rétorqua son interlocutrice avec accusation.

- Ben voyons !! C'est ma faute maintenant !

- Mais parfaitement ! Qui est ce qui brutalisait et haïssait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les sangs de bourbe comme tu les appelles si bien ?! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas pris plaisir à me persécuter !

Malfoy ne trouva rien à répondre, elle avait encore et toujours raison…c'était fatiguant au bout du compte.Ils respirèrent profondément pour se calmer et il reprit.

- De toute façon inutile de penser trouver un chaudron et tout ce qu'il faut pour en préparer une et je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi il est hors de question que je reste dans ce trou un mois entier, je vais devenir dingue !

Hermione sourit largement et ne pu s'empêcher de le taquiner pour changer.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les chemises à carreaux ?

- Ooh ça va arrête avec ça !

Elle éclata de rire mais il lui reprocha avant de se rendre compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir

- Tu peux pas être sérieuse deux minutes…

- Oui, excuse moi mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est vrai qu'on pourra pas resté ici éternellement en attendant on doit essayer de faire marcher nos baguettes le plus souvent possible.

- Oui, je suis d'accord.

- Ce qui m'ennuie…

Draco la regarda pour l'inciter à poursuivre

- J'espère juste que ce couple n'aura pas d'ennuis à cause de nous…

- J'te garantis que c'est nous qui en auront de gros si on reste ici trop longtemps

Hermione baissa la tête, ça elle le savait bien mais ils étaient si gentils de les garder chez eux, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient mélés à ça d'une quelque façon que ce soit.

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur la place du village devant l'église, il y avait déjà foule, il allait être 10h et avec ce grand soleil les chineurs étaient au rendez vous.

Le jeune couple avait l'habitude de la foule, le Ministère de la Magie était aussi toujours plein de monde ou même les couloirs de Pöudlard les jours de rentré. Disposé en rangs ordonnés les étales ou se vendaient tissus, vêtements, bijoux fantaisie, légumes et autres marchandises susceptibles d'intéresser les passants.

Hermione jetta un coup d'œil à la liste que lui avait donné son hôtesse.

- Alors, il nous faut des fraises, du choux et des…Malfoy ? Malfoooooyyy !!!!!

A peine l'avait-elle quitté des yeux deux secondes que cet horripilant gosse de riche en avait profité pour filer ! Elle sentait déjà que ça serait particulièrement pénible…

Ne se retenant pas de soupirer, Hermione tourna la tête le cherchant du regard, où pouvait-il être ?

- C'est joli ça, qu'est ce que c'est, des boucles d'oreilles ?

Il prit un CD disposé sur une nappe de velours sous le regard interloqué du marchand, d'où sortait-il ce gosse, d'une autre planète ?

L'homme vit soudain une jeune fille aux longs cheveux tressés arriver et prend le jeune homme par le bras

- Ca te prend souvent de filer comme ça sans prévenir ? andouille !

Puis tournant son regard vers lui, elle lui fit un grand sourire

- Ah, excusez nous Monsieur, il n'a pas l'habitude des marchés

Tenant toujours le bras de Malfoy elle l'entraîna.

- Eehh ! mais attend j'avais pas finis de regarder !

- Ne refait jamais ça t'a compris ?! ou je t'attache à un boumerang

- C'est quoi un…

- Tu restes avec moi d'accord ? je n'ai pas envie de te chercher partout sans arrêt.

Tel un enfant que l'on réprimande, elle accompagna son sermon d'un bon regard dissuasif qui le fit se sentir tout petit.

- Excuse moi…j'le refrais plus…

- Bon ! alors maintenant on va aller chercher ce qu'il y a sur la liste.

Glissant ses mains dans ses poches, Malfoy la suivit gentiment.

**oOoOo**

Mary Janne et Kate parlaient autour d'un thé et d'un cake préparé par la fermière.

- Comment ?! Demanda celle-ci surprise après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Des avis de recherches ont été déposés dans le village ainsi que le village voisin. Il s'agirait d'un couple ; un garçon et une fille. Ils ont fugués de chez eux et leur tante les cherche partout, elle est folle d'inquiétude.

Mary Janne posa sa tasse, serait ce possible que ce couple…

- He oh ? Mary, tu m'écoutes?

- Hein? Ah euh oui. Alors leur tante les cherche

- Oui, deux hommes font le tour du village pour demander aux gens s'ils n'ont rien vu.

- Ah oui ? Ca alors…

- Quelque chose te préoccupe ? tu les auraient aperçu ?

- Moi ? oh non non je n'ai rien vu d'inhabituel

Son amie parut soulagée

- Tant mieux, on ne sait jamais avec ce genre d'individus d'ailleurs ces deux hommes sont assez effrayants.

Est-ce que ce couple serait ses jeunes invités ? Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'ils étaient mêlés à une quelconque affaire louche, ils étaient tous les deux si polis…


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**-4181315-**mdr je sais pas s'il d'accord de porter ce genre "d'accoutrement" tous les jours XD

**hamataroo**fait attention; tu baves :p lool malheureusement je ne sais pas dessiner mais si tu trovues quelqu'un capable de le représenter habillé comme ca; n'hésite pas!!

**priinc3ss**merci beaucoup

**Ninia Black**eeuh...le "baveuse" n'était pas forcément nécessaire; mais merci beaucoup ton affection euh...débordante? ca me fait trés plaisir et j'espére que la suite te fera autant rire.

**hermy: **la voila je souhaite qu'elle te plaise.

**virginie01: **ah mais patience! je prends mon temps voyons il faudra attendre encore un peu pour la grande passion XD

**atchoum16**mici lool c'est vrai que je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire ses péripéties

**Phoebé: **lool et moi ce que je peux adorer tes commentaires :p lol je suis toujours impatiente de les lire mais ne t'en fais pas, ce "'pauvre" Draco comme tu dis n'est pas tellement à plaindre que ca :p et aujourd'hui, le petit Malfoy va découvrir un autre objet tout aussi passionnant je te laisse découvrir ça.

**strawberrii-iix: **loool! quel enthousiasme ca fait vraiment plaisir à voir et je suis trés flattée par tes compliments merci beaucoup XxxX

**Saorie: **mdrrr! oui bref...je me comprends quand je dis "ils étaient si polis" XD mais merci pour cette brillante analyse Maître Saorie

**cathérina: **XDD lool merci merci Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit : "tu as plus d'imagination à toi toute seule que toute une taverne" Alors je crois que c'était un compliment il ne devait pas avoir tort puisque toi aussi tu me le dis

**virginie01**la voici! toute chaude

**_Merci à vous tous pour toutes ces reviews que je lis avec toujours autant de plaisir. Je ferais tout pour ne jamais vous décevoir._**

**_Bien à vous, _**

**_Lacus Clyne_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago était subjugué par une paire de jumelles qu'il regardait dans tous les sens ; c'était dingue ce truc…même s'il ne savait pas trop comment ça marchait ni à quoi ça servait.

- HUMHUM ! Fit la voix agacée d'Hermione à sa droite.

Malfoy se tourna dans cette direction, ses yeux toujours collés à l'arrière de son nouveau jouet. Il leva la main et l'agita en parlant fort.

- Oooheeee Granger !!! Je suis lààà !!

La jeune fille lui ôta les jumelles des mains et son compagnon afficha une mine surprise.

- Oh ! tu es déjà là…

- Tu les tiens à l'envers imbécile.

S'exécutant, Hermione les tourna dans le bon sens ; le coté le plus étroit vers lui. Intrigué, Malfoy regarda à nouveau dedans.

-Wooow….tu as de ses yeux.

L'air un peu blasé et son panier sur le bras, la jeune fille lui fit reposer les jumelles sur l'étale et s'excusa auprès du marchand pour entraîner son camarade un peu plus loin.

- Tu es décidément irrécupérable ! combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas t'éloigner de moi !

Malfoy glissa ses mains dans les poches de son jean et répondit avec un petit air effronté.

- Je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu ais du mal à te passer de moi mais quand même, essaye de survivre quelques minutes sans moi.

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à cette provocation flagrante ; comme on dit, la bave de la Veracrasse n'atteint pas la blanche licorne.

- Et en plus de ça, tu te fais remarquer. Je te rappelle qu'on est recherchés par des assassins au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié !

Son interlocuteur regarda ailleurs

- Ce n'est pas en me faisant une crise d'hystérie qu'on réussira à passer inaperçu.

L'ancienne Gryffondor se pinça les lèvres pour se retenir d'exploser, ce qu'il pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs par moment ! Mais là il avait raison, inutile de se faire encore plus remarquer en se disputant devant tout le monde. Hermione le prit donc par le bras.

- On a finit aller vient on rentre

- Ohéé doucement ! je n'ai rien fais de mal

- Ca, c'est toi qui le dit

Hermione marchait devant, le traînant presque car il faisait exprès de marcher doucement ça c'était certain mais elle était trop énervée pour se sentir fatiguée de le tirer comme une bourrique. Mais soudain, Malfoy se stoppa, faisant presque tomber la pauvre Hermione à la renverse. La jeune fille tourna la tête derrière elle, excédée ; son compagnon regardait à gauche.

- Quoi encore ?!

Il montra une fiche par terre entre deux maisons. Hermione suivit l'indication et posa elle aussi ses yeux sur le papier et pâlit soudain : c'était un avis de recherche…il n'y avait pas de photo mais la description était assez claire…il s'agissait bien d'eux…

- Ils sont ici…murmura t'elle presque imperceptiblement

A vrai dire, elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dire ou de faire autre chose car Draco qui avait relevé la tête, l'avait subitement attiré contre lui la serrant fort.

- Mais ! Malfoy qu'est ce que tu fais !marmonna t'elle les joues en feu.

Mais en réponse, le concerné la serra d'avantage et c'est alors qu'elle compris ; droit devant elle, elle aperçut les deux hommes de main de la femme qui les avaient séquestrés en train de se renseigner auprès des gens et de faire le tour du marché. Entrant dans le jeu, Hermione enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de son compagnon et le laissa tourner sur lui-même en douceur comme s'il la berçait pour faire face à leurs poursuivants. Protégé par la visière de la casquette bien visée sur ses cheveux blonds, il les observa tourner en rond et de temps en temps se tourner dans leur direction priant Merlin pour qu'aucun des deux ne les reconnaissent mais s'ils étaient aussi bêtes qu'ils étaient musclés, ça devrait aller. Draco eut alors une petite pensée pour ces chers Crabbe et Goyle dont ces deux là étaient les portraits crachés.

Les deux hommes leur tournèrent enfin le dos et s'éloignèrent de la Grand Place, lentement, Draco releva les yeux de sous sa visière et les voyant s'éloigner raisonnablement, ouvrit ses bras. Hermione en s'en libéra les joues un peu roses.

- C'est le moyen le plus agréable que je connaisse pour échapper à des tueurs. Plaisanta t'elle en souriant.

- Je n'y connais peut être rien en moldu, mais il me semblerait judicieux de vite rentrer.

Sa compagne acquiesça et faisant un grand détour, ils retournèrent chez leurs hôtes.

**oOoOo**

Sur le chemin qui les ramenait à la ferme, ils discutèrent d'un autre sujet tout aussi préoccupant ; si des affiches avaient été distribués dans le village et si ces deux idiots étaient dans le coin, cette histoire aurait très bien pu remonter aux oreilles de leurs hôtes qui, soucieux d'éviter les ennuis, auraient avoué qu'ils avaient recueillit un jeune couple sous leur toit…ou s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, décideraient de les mettre dehors pour éviter d'avoir à faire à des personnes louches…tout autant que les deux jeunes gens d'ailleurs…

- On n'a pas le choix, on doit y retourner pour le moment. On a aucun autre endroit ou aller et partir en courant en plein jour ne serait pas une idée très brillante.

- Je suis d'accord mais…devons nous leur en parler ?

- T'es folle ! tu veux qu'ils nous retiennent prisonniers jusqu'à ce que notre « tante » arrive peut être ?

- Mais et si on ne leur dit rien…ils l'apprendront autrement et ça sera sûrement pire…

Draco ne répondit rien, il était aussi préoccupé que sa camarade et de toute façon quoi qu'ils décident, ils étaient pris au piège

- Malfoy…

- Mmh…

- On doit leur en parler…au moins par respect pour nous avoir hébergé jusqu'à maintenant

- Mh…Se contenta t'il d'articuler.

Hermione ne chercha pas à lui faire dire autre chose. Haa si seulement leurs baguettes pouvaient marcher…ils seraient déjà loin d'ici et en sécurité.

A l'heure qu'il était, elle aurait dû profiter pleinement de ses vacances d'été avant d'entamer une rentrée des classes afin de devenir Médicomage mais au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait perdu au milieu de nulle part…et avec Malfoy en plus. Quelle ironie…

Bon d'accord, cette mésaventure lui avait permis de le connaître au mesure du raisonnable et ils s'entendaient « relativement » bien à part quand ils partaient dans une dispute la plus part du temps ridicule, mais elle devait avouer que sans lui, elle ne serait sûrement pas sortit vivement de ce grenier poussiéreux et que d'un certain coté, elle était heureuse qu'il soit avec elle, sa présence la rassurait ; d'une parce que c'était un homme, de deux parce qu'il savait être un fin stratège ; eh oui travailler au service d'un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir ça pouvait avoir son utilité quand on était poursuivit et menacé de morts par trois malades. Et de trois ; parce que c'était un homme tout bêtement.

Loin d'avoir des pensés vraiment différentes de celle d'Hermione, Draco repensait également à tout ça : ses vacances d'été étaient réglé comme du papier à musique, il avait déjà tout prévu…sauf que Pansy le suivrait à la trace et qu'il se retrouverait menotté à Granger et fait prisonnier dans un grenier et menacé de mort par des tordus. La situation lui avait complètement échappé à partir du moment ou il s'était retrouvé lié à l'ancienne Gryffondor. Et pour un Malfoy, ne rien contrôler était insupportable et terrifiant aussi surtout que lui n'avait rien demandé ! C'était à Granger que ces types en voulaient pas à lui, il s'était juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et voila tout. Bon sang…mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'interpose ?

_**oOo Flash Back oOo**_

_L'un des deux hommes l'avait attrapé par le bras mais Malfoy c'était interposé repoussant la main de la brute._

_Ne la touchez pas !_

_L'homme dévisagea Draco avec autant de considération que s'il était un cafard écrasé sous sa chaussure._

_T'es qui toi ? _

_Il le poussa mais étant attaché à Hermione elle reteint son élan de son mieux et tenta de lancer un sort mais malheureusement l'autre homme avait été plus rapide qu'elle et Draco et elle s'étaient retrouvés sans baguette…_

_L'ancien Serpentard allait entraîner sa camarade de l'autre coté mais une troisième personne apparut, une femme de forte corpulence les empêchaient de passer, sa baguette pointée sur eux, mieux valait rester tranquilles…_

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Des menottes ?! _

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait patronne ? Demanda le second._

_Ca ne fait rien, il vient lui aussi. C'est la fille qui nous servira mais on ne peut pas laisser le blondinet repartir. Emmenez les tous les deux._

_**oOo Flash Back – fin oOo**_

...Ah oui c'est vrai ils étaient déjà menottés à ce moment là… Il avait alors maudit Pansy et cette horripilante miss je-sais-tout qui avaient fait qu'il se retrouve dans cette galère ! Il avait aussi pensé à mille et une façons de se venger pour l'avoir entraîné là dedans malgré lui cependant ; il était heureux qu'elle soit là, en supposant qu'on puisse être heureux dans ce genre de situation…Sa malice et son intelligence les avaient sauvés et plus d'une fois et puis elle était courageuse et forte…Merlin…il lui trouvait des qualités maintenant…ça devenait grave ! Ils devaient se sortir de se pétrin au plus vite !!

**oOoOo**

« **Drriiing…Drrriing…drriinnng…. »**

Le téléphone collé contre son oreille, Harry écoutait les sonneries répétitives qui se terminaient toujours par :

« _**Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Hermione, je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant mais si vous me laissez un message sympa peut être que je vous rappellerais. »**_

- Alors ?

Après un soupire, Harry appuya sur le téléphone rouge pour raccrocher.

- Elle ne répond pas…ça sonne mais je suis encore tombé sur le répondeur.

Il échangea un regard avec Ron qui cette fois espérait avoir des nouvelles. Ginny les rejoignit, se mêlant à la conversation.

- Ca ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas répondre

Ca faisait deux jours que Ron, Ginny ou Harry tentaient de joindre leur ancienne camarade et amie ; au début, ils avaient simplement pensés qu'elle était très occupée ou bien qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas entendue la sonnerie ou encore qu'elle était dans un endroit ou il n'y avait pas de réseau mais maintenant…

A eux trois ils avaient laissé au moins une cinquantaine d'appels en absence et toujours aucune réponse, ils commençaient à être vraiment inquiets.

- Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ? S'enquit Ron.

- Tout…

- Et dire que nous on est en train de profiter de nos vacances…on devrait peut être rentrer non ?

- Hermione est une grande fille et elle sait se défendre mais c'est vrai que c'est inquiétant cette absence de nouvelles.

- C'est bien ce que je dis ; on rentre. Soutint Ginny avec conviction.

Plus qu'a annoncer ça au reste de la famille Weasley ; Fred et Georges viendraient peut être enquêter avec eux ; comme au bon vieux temps.


	13. Chapter 13

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**priinc3ss**J'ai été plus rapide que d'hab tu as vu

**hamataroo**mdrr!! C'est un personnage local en plus XD mais je sais po si les Weasley connaisse Mr Holmes :p mais merci, ca me donne une bonne idée ça :p je te la dédierais -

**atchoum16**Voici le chap 13!! j'espére que ca ne va pas te porter malheur;

**Dame Angelique Malfoy: **Ma chère petite lady, quel plaisir de te retrouver!! mdrr tu commandites tes enlévements toa oo? (sidérée) mais au moins avec tous ces messieurs avec toi tu ne risqueras rien, Un pirate, un mangemort et un guérrier chinois tu as de quoi faire XD quel trio mdr

**Saorie95: **mdrr; ce n'est pas grave et au moins j'adore tes reviews lool

**Gaboury**désoléé! pour la euh...courtesse? de mes chapitres XD je suis loin de "Chrysalide" je sais bien mais j'essaye néanmoins de fournir de la qualité et j'espére que c'est le cas.

**hermy69: ** je n'ai qu'une chose à dire à ca : Ne pense jamais qu'avec moi, les chapitres sont prévisibles!! MOUAHAHAHAH !!! (exulte toute seul)

**Sarah2405: **bien sur que ça avance, tout de mêmemais je ne me bouscule pas, il faut respecter les personnages tout de même. Tu es toute pardonnée pour le manque de reviews je t'assure au moins je sais que tu es fidéle a cette fic rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir.

**Phoebé:** Premiére chose que j'ai faite en voyant la review c'est ca : "OO..." je descendais ma souris...et je voyais tous les paragraphes...je me suis dis : "ooh mon Dieu..." mais j'ai bien rit en lisant ta critique c'est très constructif lool j'attends ton jugement pour ce chapitre ci avec impatience.

**Felou: **merci ca me plaisir de te compter parmis mes lecteurs.

**akyansha**Que de questions et si peu de réponses encore mais soit tranquille ça viendra. Tout vient a point à qui sait attendre.

**strawberrii-iix: **Oh moins longtemps que d'habitude quand même hein, enfin voila le chapitre 13

virginie01mdrrr pour changer comme avec les CD quoi XDD je me suis bien amusée j'avoue lool

**Roze Potter**Ma jolie Roze, je suis aussi heureuse de te retrouver et même ces quelques mots me font un grand plaisir.

**Sweetsmirk:** je sais ce que c'est je suis lectrice moi aussi mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserais pas cette histoire inachevée. Je sais que vous tous comptez sur la suite.

**Lilith Barton**hohoho!! merci de ton soutien ca fait plaisir j'ai vrai que je ne manque pas de resources pour faire souffrir mes perso XD je tiens ca de ma sensei :D

_**16 reviews...**honnetement je ne sais pas quoi dire...ça me fait tellement plaisir...Je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas vous decevoir et j'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre Alors il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter à tous une bonne lecture_

**_Bien à vous,_**

**_Lacus Clyne_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione et Draco inspirèrent à fond puis entrèrent dans la maison de leurs hôtes.

A cette heure de la journée, seul Mary Jane était présente, son époux étant partit accompagner les bêtes paître.

La petite fermière était restée assise devant son thé maintenant plus que froid. Elle était assise là depuis le départ de son amie l'ayant mise au courant sur ce fameux couple qui, elle en était quasiment convaincue, était bien celui qu'elle hébergeait…mais que faire ? et que penser ? Jamais elle se s'était trompée dans son jugement des personnes qu'elle rencontrait et ces deux jeunes gens étaient sans histoire elle en aurait mis sa main au feu. Oui…elle ne pouvait s'être trompée ; il y avait forcément une explication à tout cela.

- Madame ?

Mary Jane releva brutalement la tête telle une enfant surprise en flagrant délit de curiosité.

- Nous sommes de retour.

Dit gentiment Hermione en posant le panier sur la table de la cuisine où la vieille dame était assise.

- Oh…oui...Je vous remercie infiniment ça m'a bien rendu service.

- Oh mais c'était un plaisir. La rassura sa jeune invitée en souriant et infligea un coup de coude à son voisin qui préférait regarder ailleurs. N'est ce pas Malfoy.

- Oui oui…bien sur. Dit celui-ci plus par obligation que par franchise.

Ils en avaient discutés avant d'entrer et c'était l'ancienne Gryffondor qui reprit la parole, beaucoup plus diplomate que lui c'était certain.

- Excusez moi…mais quand votre mari doit rentrer ?

Leur hôtesse s'affairait pour ranger les commissions à leur place répondit après un moment

- Vers dix huit heures…euh…pourquoi ?

Son imagination se mit à lui jouer des tours, peut être voulaient-ils connaître le délai qu'ils avaient plus la torturer et la tuer…Mon Dieu…puis, elle se ravisait deux secondes après : c'était ridicule voyons, ils avaient eu pleins d'occasion de…ooh mais n'importe quoi ! Elle perdait la tête.

- Nous devons vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

Reprit la jeune demoiselle avec une certaine gravité sans toute fois en faire trop. Inutile d'affoler la pauvre femme.

- Ah…ah oui…je…je comprends…

Mary Jane avait un mal fou à contrôler son anxiété qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de ses deux jeunes invités bien sur…

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? S'enquit le jeune homme avec politesse.

- Euh…je…si…sûrement un peu de fatigue…

Ca n'allait pas…pas du tout ! ils allaient remarquer que quelque chose clochait ! Elle sursauta lorsque Hermione posa sa main sur son bras quoi qu'avec douceur.

- Allez vous reposer, nous nous occupons du déjeuner d'accord ?

- Hein ? euh mais…je dois apporter son repas à Armand et…

- Nous le ferons.

Renchérit Malfoy surprenant les deux femmes qui tournèrent simultanément leur regard sur lui. Il était si rare que « lui » propose quelque chose ; surtout pour but de rendre service à quelqu'un. En tout bon aristocrate qui se respecte, il lui adressa un sourire charmant.

- Soyez sans crainte, nous amènerons son déjeuner à votre mari.

- Ah…bon…dans ce cas…je pense que je peux aller me reposer un ptit peu. Dit-elle complètement séduite par son invité

La fermière partit dans sa chambre, Hermione se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises entourant la table de cuisine.

- Elle à des soupçons.

- Oui, je sais Malfoy. Répliqua t'elle un peu agacée ; comme si elle ne le savait pas

- Pas la peine de t'énerver, ce n'était qu'une constatation. En tout cas heureusement que je suis là

- Fait attention où bientôt ta tête sera tellement enflée qu'elle ne passera plus les portes

- Eeh ! Mais il est évident qu'elle a succombé à mon charme sans faille.

- Ahahah…c'est parce qu'elle ne te connaît pas voila tout

- Non, c'est toi qui n'as pas les yeux en face des trous d'habitude.

Hermione ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre retournée dans ses pensés ; leur hôtesse avait des doutes à leur sujet alors ils avaient bien fait de l'avertir car plus vite ils leur parleraient, mieux ça vaudrait.

**oOoOo**

- Alors imbéciles ? Vous les avez trouvés ?

- Non patronne…ils sont introuvables…

- C'est incroyable !! Vous êtes deux et ce village est minuscule ! Vous ne parvenez même pas à trouver deux gosses !! Ils ne sont quand même pas évaporés !!

- Ils sont peut être partit…

- Ne soyez pas stupides ! je suis sure qu'ils sont ici…alors reprenez les recherches et trouvez les sinon…

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent en silence ; tous deux redoutaient la colère de leur patronne alors ils devaient retrouver ces sales gosses et vite.

**oOoOo**

Armand releva les yeux de ses brebis allant et venant ici et là pour trouver l'herbe la plus tendre où juteuse. Etonné de ne pas voir son épouse arriver mais les deux adolescents à la place. Assit sur une souche qui se trouvait là, il s'aida de sa canne de meneur pour se redresser sur ses jambes, il ne les avaient pas encore vu aujourd'hui, quittant la maison à l'aube pour conduire le troupeau, il ne rentrait que tard le soir après le coucher du soleil quand il eut rentré les bêtes.

- Que faites vous là les mômes ?

- Bonjour Monsieur, nous vous apportons votre déjeuner.

Sur les paroles de sa camarade, Malfoy leva le dit déjeuner bien au chaud dans un panier tressé, il avait insisté pour porter le panier jusqu'ici disant à Hermione que « avec ses petits bras elle risquait de se faire une tendinite » ce à quoi elle répondit avec hargne « qu'il allait voir ce qu'ils savaient faire ses petits bras s'il continuait à la chercher sans arrêt. » Ne se rappelait-il donc pas la jolie baffe qu'il s'était prit en troisième année ? Peut être fallait-il qu'elle le lui rappelle.

- Pourquoi ça n'est pas ma femme qui est venue ? S'enquit le fermier suspicieux

- Mary Jane était un peu fatiguée aussi je lui ai recommandé d'aller se reposer pendant que nous vous portions votre déjeuner.

Il arqua un sourcil pas encore tout à fait convaincu mais prit néanmoins le panier et se rassit sur sa souche d'arbre.

Hermione et Draco restèrent jusqu'à ce que les riettes, le pain, le vin et le fromage soient terminés pour tout ranger dans le panier tressé et reprendre le chemin de la maison.

- Ppppff ! Ca promet d'être serré ce soir…

- Mmh…

- Elle je ne m'inquiète pas trop mais son mari risque d'être assez « en colère »…

- Peut être…mais on ne peut pas rester sans rien leur dire, on leur doit bien ça

- Je sais je sais. Tu rabâches Granger

- Ooh la ferme Malfoy !

- Tututut ! mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette façon grossière de s'exprimer ? Ce ne sont pas des mots qui doivent sortir de la bouche d'une demoiselle.

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et fit de grandes enjambées pour avancer plus vite et ainsi le dépasser. Y'avait des moments où elle avait vraiment une de ces envies de l'étrangler !! Mais ça pouvait être passablement problématique car il faudrait se débarrasser du corps….oui….elle attendrait pour avoir sa revanche.

**oOoOo**

Tout le reste de la journée, les deux adolescents attendirent le soir avec angoisse et un nœud à l'estomac, ils ne mangèrent même que du bout des lèvres la sublime tarte aux quetsches que Mary Jane avait préparée pour le goûter.

L'anxiété d'imaginer leur réaction…les questions de comment agir par la suite et cela ; selon leur réponse.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque de la guerre, quand leur lendemain à tous était en sursit et cela parce qu'un seul homme terrorisait le monde sorcier. Certes les enjeux économiques et politiques n'étaient pas les mêmes mais une chose importante était dans la balance… : leur vie à tous les deux. Elle n'avait pas parlé de cette sensation à Malfoy pour la simple raison qu'elle et lui avait activement participés à cette bataille mais dans un camp opposé à l'autre et que ça serait sans aucun doute une cause de dispute alors inutile de reparler du passé et d'ouvrir de vieilles blessures encore fragiles quoi qu'elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui mais plutôt de ses fréquentations. Un monde si vaste les séparait alors…et maintenant, ils étaient ensemble poursuivis par des dangereux criminels et dormaient dans le même lit…

A cette pensé, elle rougit un peu en repensant à leur « première nuit »…

_**oOo Flash Back oOo**_

_Hermione entra dans la chambre « conjugale » après un passage à la salle de bain pour enfiler sa tenue de nuit, une chemise de nuit en coton et aux motifs de fleurs que Mary Jane lui avait offerte lui disant qu'elle serait sûrement très mignonne là dedans. Son compagnon avait passé un vieux pantalon de pyjama qui appartenait au fermier, il lança un regard méprisant à Hermione lorsque celle-ci posa son regard amusé sur lui. Malfoy haussa les épaules avec dédain ; pourquoi c'était toujours elle qui avait les jolies choses ! c'était du favoritisme ! _

_Mais trêve de bavardage…il était temps de se coucher…_

_Olala…ce qu'elle était mal à l'aise ! pourquoi devait-elle dormir dans le même lit que lui ? C'était de la torture !! et tout ça, c'était de sa faute en plus comme d'habitude elle était certaine qu'il l'avait fait exprès !!_

_Chacun son tour, ils s'assirent sur un coté du matelas. _

_Contrairement à elle, Draco semblait très à l'aise, il lui suffisait de penser que c'était une fille comme les autres et non une ancienne Gryffondor et l'une de celle qu'il détestait le plus de surcroît et tout irait bien. Il fut donc le premier couché._

_Bah alors ? qu'est ce que tu attends ?_

_Elle prenait bien son temps pour plier ses vêtements sur la chaise à coté d'elle._

_- Je vais pas te manger, je digère pas les Gryffondor._

_- Ahahah…Fit-elle simplement l'air blasé typiquement Hermionien_

_Ca, elle n'en n'était pas sure et il en avait de bonne lui…elle n'avait dormit autrement dans un lit que seule ou encore avec Ginny à l'occasion mais Ginny était une fille…ooh misère quelle situation embarrassante._

_L'envie de la taquiner le titilla ; vivement, il prit alors son bras et la tira en arrière la faisant tomber de dos sur le matelas._

_- Aaaah !! _

_Sa tête atterrit sur la surface mœlleuse, ses cheveux auréolant son visage tel un champ de blé qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Levant les yeux après le choc, elle vit apparaître à la place du plafond, la tête blonde de Malfoy penchée au dessus d'elle et c'est sourire en coin qu'il dit._

_- Tu étais si longue que j'ai pensé que tu avais besoin d'une invitation._

_- Andouille !_

_- J'ai bêtement cru que…tu avais peur. Acheva t'il son sourire s'agrandissant de telle façon que les yeux ambrés de la demoiselle lancèrent des étincelles et qu'elle se redressa à la vitesse d'un Eclair de Feu le faisant se retirer de sa position._

_- Beuh ! C'est fau !! s'emporta t'elle. _

_- A la bonne heure, dans ce cas nous pouvons dormir maintenant ?_

_Hermione se coucha dans le bon sens cette fois, remontant rageusement le drap sur ses épaules, la lèvre inférieure remontée sur la supérieure._

_- Oui, c'est ça, dormons. Rétorqua t'elle sèchement faisant ricaner son compagnon_

_C'était trop facile de l'énerver, il savait toujours exactement comment procéder. Avec nonchalance, il se coucha à son tour et avant d'éteindre, lui lança une dernière remarque sur un ton sérieux._

_- Et ne profite pas de l'obscurité pour me faire des trucs bizarres _

_- HAN !!! Ca serait à moi de dire ça !! T'inverses les rôles là ! _

_- Ooh mais que Merlin me foudroie sur l'heure si j'ai eu la moindre pensée impure_

_- C'est ça…je te connais…pervers !_

_Malfoy sursauta en entendant un éclat de tonnerre au dehors, il faisait si chaud que le ciel avait craqué. Ca avait bien fait sourire Hermione qui avait néanmoins mis un certain temps à parvenir à fermer l'œil._

_**oOo Flash Back -fin oOo**_

Draco lui se demandait si tout ça était une bonne idée, en tant qu'ancien Serpentard il aurait plutôt misée sur une fuite discrète et parfaitement planifiée. Grâce à sa ruse et l'intelligence de sa camarade Gryffondor, ils auraient pu monter un plan génial mais cette dernière avait fermement décidé de rester et de tout dire à leurs hôtes. Cette honnêteté Gryffondorienne pure si elle savait combien ça lui soulevait le cœur mais les dès étaient jetés maintenant ; certes il aurait pu changer d'avis et partir tout seul mais à présent il était hors de question qu'il parte sans elle ou bien…il pouvait toujours l'assommer et la prendre sur son épaule pour partir en courant mais il risquait d'être «un peu » fatigué après un moment avec ce poids mort sur son épaule…au final ça n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça après tout.

**oOoOo**

Armand rentra bien après vingt heures, fatigué et affamé, appuyant le poids de son corps sur sa canne de berger. Le si redouté moment des explications était arrivé, le jeune couple avait décidé d'attendre la fin du repas pour parler à leurs hôtes mais là encore, ils ne mangèrent que du bout des lèvres ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux fermiers qui levaient de temps en temps les yeux de leurs assiettes leurs lançant des regards discrets ; ces deux jeunes gens devaient en avoir lourds sur la conscience pour ne pas pouvoir manger tranquilles mais de toute façon, s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit de louche, le fusil était chargé et Armand savait s'en servir.


	14. Chapter 14

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

**Chapitre 14**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**hamataroo****:** mdrrrr !! XD comment que t'es! j'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review :D

**akyansha****: **loool ; nan ça marche po avec moah XD la preuve (grosse méchante) mais j'espére que tu me pardonneras avec ce chapitre

**Dame Angelique Malfoy****: **mdrrr aaah notre beau Draco que ferait-on sans lui hein? :p enfin tu as tout a fait raison de prévoir large lool avec tous ces messieurs autour de toi tu risque po d'avoir peur dans le noir XDDD

**priinc3ss****: **merci pour le compliment pourvu que ce chapitre là te convienne aussi

**Phoebé:** OO... (voit le roman qu'elle a écrit et va etre obligé de le relire pour y répondre) Bon! hum hum !! je te remercie pour cette synthése trés détaillée qui m'a bien fait rire je les adore toujours autant et j'adore tes jeux de mots rassure toi :D voici le chapitre 14 et avec, je l'espére ton entière satisfaction

**virginie01****: **Xd éhéh ! eeh ui je suis une peau d'vache hein :D? (fiére)

**Gaboury****:** gloups...alors là, c'est le moment de vérité !

**strawberrii-iix: **merci, je dois dire que j'adore cet adjectif :D

**atchoum16****: **la voici la voila encore à la traine

**Lilith Barton****: **mmh c'est po bon pour moi ca...tu sembles me connaitre un peu trop bien :X j'ai interet a faire preuve de plus de vigilence :p

**fiind-l0ve: **merci beaucoup pour cet enthousiasme mais tu comprendras vite que je suis loin d'être la plus rapide de l'ouest TT je suis assez occupée et j'ai encore une autre fic sur le feu ii je fais de mon mieux je te l'assure / désolé pour tout ce temps

**kimlovetom: **loool léche botte :p mdrr je plaisante merci beaucoup chuis trés contente

**Alexiel:** HAAN !! mais...mais...mais !! qu'est ce que tu fais laaa toaaaaaaaa tu me poursuis c'est ca? ii j'ai l'impression d'être une antilope traquée c'est horrible !! TT (veut se faire plaindre)

_Alors voici mes très chers amis, le 14em chapitre de Handcuffs, malgré ces six petites pages, j'espére qu'il vous plaira quand même et bien sur j'attends vos impressions avec plaisir_

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Lacus Clyne_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mary Jane servit le pouding aux raisins qu'Hermione et Draco regardèrent sans grand appétit, leur estomac était tellement noué…

- Vous vouliez nous parler ? Demanda Armand de sa voix rugueuse les faisant sursauter sur leur chaise.

- Euh oui…

Ses mains posées sur ses genoux, Mary Jane releva la tête.

- Est-ce en rapport avec ces affiches ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais seule une inspiration sortit de sa bouche car son voisin de table la devança.

- En effet, il s'agit bien de cela

- Nous n'avons pas été tout à fait honnêtes avec vous.

Armand arqua un sourcil sévère qui procura une désagréable sueur froide à la jeune fille, Malfoy poursuivit de sa voix impénétrable.

- Ecoutez nos explications et vous déciderez ensuite quoi faire.

Le fermier posa sa main sur sa poche ou se trouvait des cartouches pour sa carabine en prévision mais son épouse le retint, secouant la tête. Autant écouter ce que ces jeunes gens avaient à dire.

- Granger vas y.

- Hein ?! mais pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas très diplomate.

Hermione soupira ; il était irrécupérable… mais leurs hôtes attendaient leurs explications et vu l'air qu'avait le fermier il semblait s'impatienter. Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, elle commença son récit : La journée en ville, l'interception et la séquestration dans un grenier surchauffé, comment ils étaient parvenus à s'enfuir et l'interminable poursuite jusqu'à leur arrivée ici. Elle expliqua les faits avec beaucoup de précision et même Draco sembla l'écouter attentivement sans l'interrompre.

- Voila…ensuite vous avez eu la grande gentillesse de nous accueillir.

- Qu'est ce qui vous a décidé à parler ? Demanda pour la première fois Armand.

- Nous sommes tombés sur les affiches en rentrant du marché. Expliqua Malfoy. Et nous avons jugés bon de vous avertir avant que vous ne l'appreniez autrement.

L'ancienne Gryffondor tourna son regard étonné sur son voisin, et lui qui ne se disait pas diplomate…

Le fermier et sa femme demeurèrent silencieux un instant, un instant interminable pour les deux adolescents en face d'eux.

- Je savais que ces types n'étaient pas nets. Finit par reprocher la voix rouillée du vieil homme

Hermione et Draco relevèrent les yeux du bois de la table vraiment très fascinant. Même son épouse parut étonnée.

- Armand…

- Vous pouvez rester ici. Décréta le fermier.

- Oh merci Monsieur nous…

- Mais si jamais ces racailles se ramènent ici, vous devrez vous en aller c'est plus prudent pour tout le monde.

Hermione s'apprêta à répliquer mais son voisin lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied

- Bien sur. Merci pour votre aide, nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous prouver notre reconnaissance. Nous ne voulons pas nous attirer d'ennuis. Pas vrai Granger ?

La jeune fille mit un petit instant à comprendre que son compagnon réclamait son approbation et dit un peu maladroitement.

- Hein… ? ah…euh…oui, bien sur

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Armand prit appui sur sa canne et se leva avec la rapidité d'un escargot faisant la course. Les trois autres occupants de la cuisine le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réussit a quitter la pièce à pas lents. Mary Jane se leva de table à son tour.

- Il est tard les enfants, il faut aller dormir maintenant et ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Armand ne le montre pas mais il est heureux que vous nous ayez dit la vérité. C'était très courageux et honnête de votre part

- Oh mais non, nous vous devons bien ça, vous avez tant fait pour nous

- C'est tout naturel ma petite. Il faut aller dormir maintenant, allons.

Malfoy prit la main de sa camarade de chambre sans que celle-ci le proteste, trop absorbée par le dénouement de la soirée.

- Nous y allons de ce pas. Assura t'il. Merci encore Madame.

Sa voix de velours au timbre séducteur fit naître un petit air blasé sur le visage d'Hermione ; lui alors…il fallait toujours qu'il en rajoute…quoi qu'elle soit sure que ce charme Malfoyen n'était pas étranger à leur séjour ici car étant une femme, elle avait bien remarqué comment la fermière regardait son jeune invité mais plutôt être jetée vivante dans un bassin remplit de Strangulos plutôt que de reconnaître à voix haute que ça leur avait été très utile sinon, elle le connaissait bien «Monsieur » Malfoy ne se serait pas privé pour ramener ça sans arrêt sur le tapis, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir combien il aimait se faire remarquer en vantardise. Alors tant qu'à faire, elle préférait éviter de le rendre plus pénible encore.

Il l'emmena hors de la cuisine jusqu'à leur chambre commune en la tenant toujours par la main telle une petite fille qu'on emmenait au lit.

- Euh…Malfoy…

- Mmh ?

- Tu comptes me tenir la main encore longtemps ? Demanda t'elle après avoir tilté

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ; il lâcha sa main aussi vite qu'il l'avait prise et s'excusa aussi froidement que possible.

- Désolé.

**OoOoO**

Le silence tomba entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent au lit. Quand Hermione revint de la salle de bain après s'être changé, son ancien camarade d'école était déjà couché, passant sa baguette toujours inerte entre ses doigts blancs.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda t'elle en posant ses habits sur la chaise de son coté du lit.

- Hein ? oh si si je réfléchissais.

- A quoi ? Hermione se glissa à ses cotés….en gardant intact l'espace froid qui les séparait.

- A ces trois ploucs qui nous court derrière

- Ah…

- Toi le rat de bibliothèque, tu n'aurais pas une brillante idée ?

**- Ex** rat de bibliothèque, s'il te plait. Et non, je n'ai pas encore eut d'illumination.

- Alors pense y, je sais que c'est accessoire mais ça pourrait nous sauver la vie

Nouvel air blasé Hermionien ; « accessoire » hein ? Lui et son « adorable » détachement…

- Charmant…tu es décidément charment Malfoy. Fit-elle remarquer acide. Acidité dont il ne prit pas compte.

- Oui, je le sais, on me le dit souvent que veux tu, c'est inné.

- Ahahah…

Elle en était sure…elle n'aurait jamais dû lui tendre la perche

- Aller, il faut dormir maintenant, tu es prête ?

- Non, attend.

Elle se pencha sur la table de chevet pour poser une épingle a cheveux oubliée.

- C'est bon.

Dès que sa voisine fut recouchée correctement, Draco tendit le bras et éteignit la lumière les plongeant tous les deux dans le noir. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud, aussi dormaient-ils la fenêtre ouverte et avec un drap léger.

D'accord le lit était assez grand pour trois mais ils dormaient à deux alors autant garder le plus de fraîcheur possible. Au début, ça avait été difficile pour Hermione qui n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un…surtout quand ce quelqu'un était un garçon et pire : Malfoy. La première nuit elle avait affreusement mal dormit jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une « routine » contrairement à Monsieur pour qui ça ne consistait pas un exploit de partager son lit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quoi qu'il fasse, il semblait toujours parfaitement à l'aise et sur de lui.

Pourtant, en son fort intérieur dormir avec une ancienne Gryffondor et que cette Gryffondor soit Granger par-dessus le marché lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien toujours est-il qu'il commençait sérieusement à se demander si la présence d'une Gryffondor de façon si accentuée ne nuisait pas à sa santé mentale. Il en revenait même à respirer profondément la douce odeur qui émanait de sa camarade de chambre lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient couchés sur le coté l'un en face de l'autre. Un comportement à se taper la tête contre les murs non mais franchement. Pis ; il en venait à penser qu'il préférait être coincé avec elle plutôt qu'avec Pansy. Quoi que n'importe quelle fille serait de plus agréable compagnie que Pansy…c'était de cette façon qu'il se raisonnait avant de se dire que sa chère Granger n'était « pas » n'importe quelle fille alors…à quoi cela servait-il de se rassurer pour penser à des choses aussi angoissante ensuite ? ….à Rien bien sur.

D'un geste vif il se tourna de l'autre coté faisant grogner sa voisine.

- Malfoy, tu peux pas arrêter de remuer ? j'arrive pas à dormir !

- Mmh ! Grommela celui-ci sans prendre la peine de répondre carrément.

Plus moyen de se torturer mentalement en paix c'est dingue ça ! Il était tard…il ferait mieux de dormir. Aussi, décida t'il de fermer son esprit à toute réflexion et de dormir

**OoOoO**

- Vous êtes surs qu'ils sont là ?

- Certain patronne !

- On a mené notre enquête. Dit le second gorille avec fierté et un air mystérieux pas du tout impressionnant. En tout cas, leur supérieure n'y prêta aucune attention

- Alors n'attendons pas ! au travail, amenez les moi j'ai assez attendus.

**OoOoO**

Hermione dormait d'un sommeil réparateur quand une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule l'arrachant à ses rêves par un sursaut violent. L'endormie tourna le haut de son corps sur le coté où le visage de Malfoy s'était penché pour l'avertir.

- Ils sont là…Ils sont là. Répéta le jeune homme pour être sur qu'elle ait bien compris. Lève toi, vite.

Puis il se recula, la laissant se lever et passer quelque chose par-dessus sa tenue légère, les nuits anglaises même estivales restaient relativement fraîches. En vitesse, Hermione passa un gilet et un pantalon en toile ainsi que ses chaussures. C'était plus de l'automatisme, son cerveau encore endormit, les gestes d'Hermione étaient robotisé, dictés par l'instinct de survie.

Draco regardait autour de lui ; Son sommeil trop léger s'était interrompu lorsqu'il avait entendu des bruits inhabituels au rez de chaussée. C'était parfois utile d'être un ancien Mangemort en herbe car il connaissait bien le bruit que faisait les pas de leurs hôtes mais surtout, ni Armand ni Mary Jane ne se levait en pleine nuit, il conclu donc qu'on les avait retrouvé. Il avait donc réveillé sa compagne pour filer d'ici au plus vite. Mais comment sortir ? S'ils descendaient, les trois psychopathes allaient leur tomber dessus quand la voix pressée d'Hermione le sortit de son raisonnement.

- Malfoy, aide moi !

- Hein ?

- Aide moi. Répéta t'elle en défaisant le lit

- Euh…tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour faire une lessive ? d'autant plus que le lit n'est pas sale. Ajouta t'il d'un ton sardonique

- Andouille ! Se sentit-elle obligée de préciser.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu comptes me convaincre de t'aider eh bien tu as encore des choses a apprendre.

Il s'empara quand même de la couverture et l'aida à défaire le lit ainsi qu'a nouer les draps entre eux. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils allaient s'en servir pour descendre par la fenêtre.

- Voila. Ca devrait aller. Dit-elle en tirant sur les nœuds pour en vérifier la solidité.

Elle se tourna vers lui après avoir jeté leur corde de fortune par l'issu de secours et chuchota.

- Je vais descendre la première, quand je serais arrivée à plus de la moitié tu me suivras.

- D'accord.

Hermione fourra sa baguette dans ses vêtements et prenant une profonde aspiration, enjamba la fenêtre. Malfoy se retournait vers la porte de temps en temps ; ils ne tarderaient pas à les trouver

- Fait attention. Sermonna t'il sa camarade en se penchant par la fenêtre pour voir où en était sa progression.

Il enjamba à sa tour la fenêtre, scrutant la porte de la chambre dans l'obscurité lorsqu'un grincement de plancher le pressa pour descendre à son tour.

A peine eut-il entamé sa descente, que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, les trois traqueurs entrèrent dans la pièce.

- C'est ici !

Ils se précipitèrent à la fenêtre où pendait la corde improvisée

- Ils sont descendus par là patronne !!

- Eh bien qu'est ce que vous attendez bande d'imbéciles ?! rattrapez les !!

- Hein…par là ? Demanda le second un peu pâle

- Dépêchez vous de descendre abrutis !!

**OoOoO**

Hermione et Draco déjà dehors s'enfonçaient dans la nuit, l'air moite et humide perçait leurs poumons et brûlait la gorge, ils s'efforçaient de courir l'un à coté de l'autre pour ne pas se perdre de vue mais le jeune homme était bien plus rapide avec ses grandes jambes et il eut vite fait de prendre la tête.

Ils poursuivaient leur course quand des coups de feu retentirent depuis la maison de leurs hôtes, brisant le silence nocturne.

Horrifiée et parcouru d'une sueur froide, Hermione s'arrêta et regarda derrière elle ; Merlin…faites que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle croyait…

- Granger, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Viens dépêche toi !

S'apercevant que sa compagne ne le suivait plus, il s'était retourné et l'avait vu debout, fixant l'ombre de la maison derrière eux. Il la prit donc par la main pour l'inciter à le suivre.

- Aller, vient. La pressa t'il en tirant sur sa main.

- Mais….

Devinant ses pensées et son inquiétude il s'empressa d'ajouter.

- On ne peut plus rien faire pour eux, on ne peut qu'espérer qu'ils sont saints et saufs.

Hermione sentit apparaître dans sa gorge une boule de la taille d'un bézoard qui lui nouait également l'estomac. Ces gens avaient si bons et compréhensifs envers eux…et comment les remerciaient-ils ? En attirant chez eux des criminels. Oh Merlin pourvu que ces coups de feu ne soient rien….

Malfoy tira à nouveau sur sa main et cette fois, elle daigna avancer et main dans la main, ils reprirent leur course.


	15. Chapter 15

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! Vous êtes dégoutés que j'arrête toujours où y faut pas hein? XD et ben vous savez quoi? ... je le fais EXPRES !! :D et j'en suis fière c'est pour avoir plus de reviews!! (comme si j'en avais pas...mais bien sur)_

_Alors savourez bien ce nouveau chapitre et sans modération !!_

**_Bonne lecture,_**

**_Lacus Clyne_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione s'arrêta au milieu des hautes herbes s'étalant en champs à perte de vue dans la nuit claire, essoufflée et en plus, elle avait un point de coté…le goût du sang bien présent dans sa bouche. Ses poumons allaient exploser si elle continuer à cette allure. Elle n'était pas marathonienne !

Se rendant compte qu'elle ne le suivait plus, Draco s'arrêta pour la seconde fois depuis leur fuite et retourna sur ses pas pour la rejoindre.

- Granger ne t'arrête pas, il faut continuer à avancer.

Et à nouveau, il lui prit la main et repassa devant mais cette fois, il eut beau tirer sur son bras, la jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Plus paniqué qu'agacé, il concéda à se retourner encore pour revenir près d'elle.

- Allons. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Avance donc. Tu veux qu'ils nous rattrapent ma parole.

Elle leva sur lui un regard tellement indéchiffrable qu'il en eut des frissons.

- Je sais mais je n'en peux plus…je vais m'écrouler si je recommence à courir…

Le camarade la scruta un instant, c'est vrai qu'elle semblait épuisée, lui aussi était à bout mais s'ils restaient là plus longtemps…ils n'auraient plus l'occasion de courir à travers champ…et fois de Malfoy jamais des minables petits brigands n'auraient raison de lui !

Hermione l'entendit soupirer puis ajouter.

- Bon…alors j'ai une idée, on va continuer d'avancer dans les herbes hautes, elles nous cacheront. Aller vient.

Elle se laissa entraîner en marchand lentement jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il s'accroupisse et finalement se mette à quatre pattes.

- Là, tu penses pouvoir avancer comme ça ?

- Mmh…

Hermione hocha la tête. Si elle avait été plus en forme qu'a l'heure actuelle, elle aurait sans aucun doute rit de la position étrange qu'avait Monsieur Malfoy ; ainsi à quatre pattes dans un champ tel des enfants qui jouaient à cache-cache…un jeu qui n'était depuis longtemps plus de leur âge quoi qu'en l'occurrence, c'était sûrement le cas…un jeu mortel auquel ils ne devaient en aucun cas se faire prendre. Malgré la moiteur de l'air ambiant ; elle trembla, sa peau couverte de frissons.

**oOoOo**

Courant aussi dans le silence, les trois « malheureux » poursuivants avançaient tant bien que mal.

- Non mais quel cinglé ce vieux schnock !! Il a bien faillit nous tuer !!

- « Nous » ? comment ça « nous » ? c'est pas toi qui a faillit te prendre unez balle dans le cul Boyo !

- Eeh ! j'y suis pour rien si tu t'es baissé à ce moment là alors arrête de rejeter la faute sur les autres !!

- Quoi ?! qu'est ce que tu dis ? répète un peu !!

- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER !! J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE VOUS ENTENDRE, ABRUTIS !!

- Mais patronne c'est lui qui…

- Encore un mot…et je vous jure que vous le regretterez. Menaça t'elle d'une voix tremblante de rage.

Piteux, les deux hommes endommagés par leur entrevu avec le fermier baissèrent la tête et firent silence.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient précipités à la fenêtre pour apercevoir au loin les deux adolescents, la lumière de la pièce s'était allumée et les trois intrus s'étaient retrouvés avec un fusil braqué sous le nez. Sans demander la moindre explication, car déjà avertit par leurs deux invités auparavant, Armand tira dans le tas obligeant les trois indésirables à s'enfuir par la fenêtre sans la moindre douceur, dans la panique de se faire tirer dessus, ils en avaient oublié de riposter pour s'échapper mais les deux gorilles étaient trop imposants et la fenêtre trop petite…ils étaient littéralement tombés les uns sur les autres. Résultat ; une épaule démise, une côte fêlée sans doute et un postérieur endoloris.

Les deux hommes auraient bien proposé de laisser tomber mais dans l'état qu'était leur dirigeante…inutile d'y penser.

**oOoOo**

Encore loin d'un sous bois, Draco se stoppa.

- Quoi ? qu'est ce qui a ?

- Chut ! Interrompit celui-ci.

En tendant l'oreille, les deux jeunes gens entendirent des pas et le bruissement de l'herbe derrière eux.

Ils les avaient rattrapé…Merlin…

L'Adrénaline grimpa en flèche, les faisant trembler tous les deux. Il fallait réfléchir, vite et bien !

- Malfoy ? Demanda la voix tremblante d'Hermione.

- Je réfléchis….

Draco se mordit la lèvre, regardant autour de lui. Où aller ? Que faire… ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa camarade toujours derrière lui, son visage blême bien visible à la lumière de la lune.

« Où….où aller…Ha ! »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur une parcelle de terre plus basse que celle ou ils se trouvaient. Peut être que…

- Vient ! vite.

Il se remit en marche suivit d'Hermione et grâce au ciel il trouva un affaissement de terrain faisant comme un fossé qui les protégeraient des regards.

A tâton, il posa sa main sur la terre plus basse et pu évaluer la distance et le dénivelé puis faisant passer ses jambes devant, descendit son bassin pour s'asseoir dans leur cachette.

- C'est bon, vient.

Il l'aida à descendre le plus silencieusement possible et ils se callèrent quand le mur de terre derrière leur dos.

Non loin d'eux, les trois poursuivants se rapprochaient inexorablement. C'était trop tard pour changer d'idée maintenant, car s'ils sortaient ils les verraient.

- … Ils approchent tu entends ?

- chuuut. Tais toi, ne t'énerve pas.

- On aurait peut être dû partir…

- Non. On ne peut plus bouger d'ici ça serait du suicide.

Hermione ne fut plus en mesure de répondre, elle avait peur, il faisait noir et ils étaient seuls sans aucune protection dans ce champ immense….ooh dieu….si seulement ils pouvaient se servir de leurs baguettes…Ses doigts tremblants s'assurèrent que la précieuse baguette magique était toujours là ou elle l'avait mise mais ne fut pas rassurée pour autant. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit plus vulnérable.

Il aurait voulu la rassurer, lui dire que ça irait, mais sa voisine était prise d'angoisse Draco le sentait bien ; sa respiration était irrégulière et saccadée et même s'il n'en menait pas large non plus, il avait bien conscience que dans le silence nocturne, leurs adversaires allaient l'entendre si elle respirait aussi fort alors…dans un geste de survit, il mit doucement sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille paniquée et lui chuchota à l'oreille le plus bas possible de respirer aussi calmement quelle le pourrait par le nez. Hermione à présent muette, obtempéra d'un signe de tête.

**oOoOo**

- Ppffff ! Quelle galère ces atéropores !

- « Aéroport » George, « Aéroport » Rectifia Harry de bonne grâce.

- Une comète, je t'en ficherais moi tiens !

- Ne t'énerve pas Ron, on ne pouvait pas savoir que l'Angleterre était privée de magie. Tenta d'apaiser sa sœur en posant ses bagages

- N'empêche qu'ils auraient pu faire circuler l'info !

- Papa par contre aurait été ravi. Sourit Fred d'un air entendu.

Le système magique était complètement déréglé pour cause de phénomène extraordinaire et en utilisant le transplanage, ils s'étaient retrouvés en Suède au lieu de Londres…De là bas nos amis avaient donc dû regrouper leurs économies et faire du troc pour acheter des billets d'avion pour rentrer chez eux au beau milieu de la nuit.

La maison Black était silencieuse, plongée dans le noir où une forte odeur de poussière était présente ça faisait deux bons mois que la maison n'était plus occupée et visiblement Kreattur ne s'était pas trop fatigué pour le ménage. Harry allait l'appeler quand l'un des frère Weasley l'arrêta.

- C'est inutile Harry, il est tard et on est tous fatigués et personnellement, dormir dans un lit même si les draps ne sont pas frais c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et leur camarade renonça donc facilement, ça n'était pas comme si voir cet elfe méprisable et acariâtre le remplissait de joie ; ça n'était pas Dobby.

Tout le monde se sépara en se souhaitant bonne nuit, les trois frères se partagèrent une chambre pendant que leur sœur mettait un peu d'ordre dans les bagages qu'elle avait entreposés au salon pour libérer l'étroit corridor. D'un coup, deux bras s'emparèrent de sa taille la faisant sursauter.

- Harry !

Celui-ci posa son menton sur son épaule, un peu penché en avant car plus grand qu'elle d'une tête au moins.

- Tu ne vas pas dormir ?

- Idiot…soupira t'elle. Tu m'as fais peur. J'arrive.

- Hermione…

- He ?

- Où peut-elle être…alors que nous, nous sommes en sécurité dans un endroit connu.

Ginny posa ses mains sur les bras de son amour et ferma les yeux dans un sourire apaisant.

- Elle va bien. C'est ma meilleure amie, je suis sure qu'elle va bien.

- Pourvu que tu dises vrai.

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule sans perdre son sourire, elle changea de sujet.

- Allez, allons dormir.

Harry concéda à la libérer et l'un derrière l'autre, ils montèrent se coucher à leur tour dans la chambre qu'occupait Sirius à l'époque lointaine où cette maison était encore la sienne.

Harry et Ginny étaient ensemble depuis quatre ans maintenant et leur cher Ron avait bien dû accepter…non…se faire à l'idée que sa petite sœur chérie était à présent une jeune femme et que partager la même chambre et le même lit avec son fiancé était on ne peut plus normal !

La jolie rousse se coucha aux cotés de son compagnon, la fenêtre entrouverte pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais et ensemble souhaitèrent :

« Bonne nuit, Hermione ».

**oOoOo**

Hermione leva les yeux sur la lune croissante et murmura ;

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Hein ? qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Rien, rien Malfoy…

- Arrête donc d'admirer la lune d'un air béat et dors on doit repartir le plus tôt possible alors ne compte pas faire la grass mat'.

- Oui oui…dit-elle avec indifférence

Après avoir réussit par miracle à semer leurs poursuivants dans les hautes herbes, les deux fuyards avaient suivit un petit bois pour échouer dans un champ de blé déjà récoltés en huttes. Ils s'étaient couchés sous l'une d'elle pour passer leur courte nuit avant de repartir.

Il y a une heure à peine, Hermione avait eut la plus grande….l'une des plus grande peur de sa vie, ils avaient été si près de se faire prendre que son pauvre cœur avait mit un moment pour se calmer.

- Aller vient te coucher. Insista son camarade d'une voix pesante.

La jeune fille soupira d'agacement et se laissa tomber en arrière sous leur maison de fortune d'où elle ne voyait plus le ciel.

- Bonne nuit Granger.

- …

- Bonne nuit…Granger !

- Bonne nuit Malfoy ! Daigna t'elle répondre franchement irritée par son insistance. Ne pouvait-il pas lui ficher la paix non ?

Ce dernier arbora un sourire en coin, rien de plus facile pour lui de l'embêter, ça coulait avec son sang dans ses veines et ça permettait de se détendre un peu avant le prochain départ qui les entraînerait il ne savait où dans la campagne anglaise.


	16. Chapter 16

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lilith Barton****:** ahah ! mdr XD oui je suis une peau d'vache hein? :p c'est vrai lool surtout pour leurs remarques sur le fonctionnement d'un tel engin

**priinc3ss****: **ca m'arrive trop rarement d'écrire à la chaine j'en suis désolé mais voici la suite

**Sarah2405: **oouuh tu as été une vilaine fille :p je vais réfléchir à une punition à la hauteur de mon génie machiavélique !! MWAHAHAHAHAH !!

**Dame Angelique Malfoy: **tu n'oserais pas...et pour UNE FOIS ou je fais po de réponse individuel tu vas pas me balancer ton syndicat de gros balèzes sur le dos -

**atchoum16**: mais oui mais oui ça va venir ne t'en fais pas

**Yseti:** éhéh oui je sais, et je le fais EXPRES figure toi (comment ça tu avais déviné?)

**Angi: **merciiii ! o

**fiind-l0ve: **loool XD je savais que ça ferait son petit effet lyrique lol

**hamataroo****:** lool hystérique? tu trouves? y'a pire je crois XD

**Phoebé:** non mais c'est quoi cet esprit mal tourné? XD je suis choquée XDDDD et pis c'est pas la peine de me préciser que t'es mal éduquée hein :p je l'avais déja compris mdrrr

**Gaboury****:** merci, voici le chapitre 16 yeeaah !

**NiniWeasley: **HEEIN?? ON PEUT S'EMBROUILLER EN LISANT UNE DE MES FICS?? (sous le choc) ... ... ... ii (part s'enfermer pour déprimer)

**virginie01****: **et c'est moi la méchante hein? (regard en biais)

**kimlovetom: **merci lol décidément j'adore cet adjectif :p

**-4181315-****; **merci beaucoup, voila un commentaire qui me fait très plaisir. J"espére que tu seras tout aussi satisfaite de cet épisode.

**fiind-l0ve: **thanks. La voici.

**eamonn****:** merci beaucoup, je m'y efforce en tout cas pour faire en sorte qu'ils soient les plus fidéls possible à l'oeuvre d'origine;

eamonn_Bien bien, voici mon petit speach de début de chapitre; alors comme ça certain d'entre vous trouve que je ne vais pas asseez vite? (non je ne donnerais pas de nom les RESPONSABLES se reconnaitront tout seul !) et apparemment on n'apprécie po non plus que je ne réponde po individuellement à mes reviews...C'EST TROP MEUGNNNOONN !! vous êtes adorables ! o c'est juste que je voulais changer un peu mais si ça déplait a mes lecteurs alors je ne le ferais plus promis (crache)__Bon, j'ai assez parlé je crois (se fait pousser dehors) alors il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à trés bientot.__Bien à vous,__**Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Des champs, des champs à perte de vue et l'aube qui les recouvraient de brume. Ils marchaient depuis deux heures au moins après avoir quitté leur toit de paille quand il faisait encore nuit. A présent Hermione et Draco commençait à avoir l'estomac dans les talons ; ils avaient mangé le dernier bon repas hier en début de soirée et depuis ils avaient sautés par une fenêtre, couru à travers champ, joué à cache-cache dans les hautes herbes, échappé de peu à la mort et à des fous dangereux et ne savaient pas « quand » ils auraient à nouveau la chance de pouvoir aussi bien manger.

- Qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour du jus de citrouille et de la tarte à la mêlasse…Dit Malfoy en traînant les pieds.

- Moi des œufs et du bacon me suffirais…

- On aurait peut être dû rester dans les environs…

- Les morts ne font pas de festin…

En réponse, il soupira à fendre l'âme. Ces malades allaient les poursuivre encore longtemps comme ça ? ou bien devraient-ils faire tout le pays à pieds ? Encore plus collant que les doigts des Strangulots autour du cou de leurs victimes !

Tout en marchant, Draco sortit mollement sa baguette de la ceinture de son pantalon et marmonna d'une voix éteinte :

- Accio tarte à la Mêlasse…

Hermione se retourna

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas…

- ATTENTION !!

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'ils virent filer vers eux un objet volant non identifié à une vitesse folle.

Dans un réflexe, Malfoy se baissa et l'O.V.N.I alla s'écraser sur l'arbre derrière.

Les yeux écarquillés, les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent et virent un plat contenant ce qui avait dû être une tarte et qui ressemblait maintenant à…de la purée…

Perplexe et en silence, Malfoy tendit le bras et passa son doigt dans la purée couleur prune.

- Eeh mais qu'est ce que tu fais !! c'est peut être…

Il apporta son doigt a sa bouche.

- …C'est…de la tarte à la mêlasse…conclu t'il éberlué

- Impossible !

Hermione goutta à son tour et dû bien reconnaître que c'était bien de la tarte à la mêlasse ou dû moins…ce qu'il en restait.

- Ca à marché…Reprit Malfoy en regardant sa baguette comme si elle lui avait dit « bonjour »

- C'est vite dit, tu as vu dans l'état où elle est ? On dirait une formule dite par un première année…

- Eeh ! je te permets pas

- Raah mais c'est pas « ça » que je voulais dire ! mais elle s'est écrasée sur cet arbre.

- Mais on s'en fou ! Ca a marché et surtout…c'est de la nourriture !

- On ne peut pas utiliser une magie aussi instable enfin !!

Il se saisit d'un morceau encore intact

- Si tu n'en veux pas, tant mieux y'en aura plus pour moi.

Excellente stratégie pour la calmer car elle aussi avait un petit creux…non en fait c'était carrément un gouffre.

**oOoOo**

- Mmh…

Harry se tourna sur le coté, son bras à la rencontre d'un obstacle qui aurait dû se trouver à coté de lui mais il ne rencontra que du froid. Trouvant ses lunettes à tâtons sur la table de chevet, il décolla ses paupières et ne pu que constater que la place qu'occupait Ginny était vide…Il avait encore dormit trop longtemps. Ginny ressemblait à Mme Weasley ; toujours debout la première et toute aussi active.

- B'jour tout le monde…

Trois des quatre Weasley étaient déjà à la cuisine en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Salut Harry

- Bien dormit Patron ?

- Je ne suis pas...

- Ne l'écoute pas, tu sais qu'il te taquine. Apaisa Ginny en venant embrasser son homme

Le jeune Potter s'assit en face de Fred et George.

- Et Ron ?

- Quelle question !! Rit George.

- Tu sais bien qu'il dort encore

Harry baissa les yeux sur la table, étonné.

- C'est tout ce qu'on mange ?

Sa fiancée prit place à coté de lui, la mine songeuse.

- J'ai bien essayé de faire autre chose mais ma baguette a rencontré quelque…problème…

« Des problèmes ? » Reprirent les trois garçons.

Mmh. Acquiesça Ginny avant d'expliquer. C'est comme si je n'arrivais pas à bien la diriger, elle me fait n'importe quoi elle j'ai fais ça avec les moyens du bord. Dit-elle en montrant les quelques plats sur la table.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

**Harry : **C'est encore cette fichue étoile filante

**Fred :** Tu crois ? Elle n'est plus dans le ciel pourtant

**Ginny :** Il faudra sûrement un moment avant que tout redevienne normal mais j'avoue que sur le moment je n'y ai plus pensé…

**oOoOo**

Une fois rassasiés avec la tarte, ils se remirent en route mais une question turlupinait l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Dit Malfoy…

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

- Que tu marches comme un escargot ? Non pas vraiment

- Mais noon ! Elle trottina pour le rattraper La tarte, d'où elle venait ?

- Peut importe d'où elle venait, l'important c'est où elle est maintenant ; dans nos estomacs.

- Mais ! tu veux bien être sérieux une seconde ?!

- J'ai l'air de rire ? Elle est quand même mieux là qu'écrasée sur un arbre.

- D'accord mais….elle n'est pas apparue de nulle part !

- Forcément. Dit-il comme si son interlocutrice avait sortit une phrase vraiment stupide

- DONC c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un dans les environs qui l'a préparé !

- Si tu en venais à la conclusion ?

- Ce que j'essaye désespérément de te faire comprendre c'est qu'il y a sûrement un sorcier ou une sorcière dans les parages ! Ca n'est pas les moldus qui feraient une tarte à la mêlasse.

Malfoy agita son index

- C'est pas bête

- Ben oui ! J'étais pas la première de la promotion pour rien !

- Oui bon…évitons de revenir là-dessus s'il te plait.

D'après ses estimations, la personne à qui appartenait cette tarte ne devait pas habiter loin d'ici. Plus qu'à la trouver.

**oOoOo**

Ron descendit lentement les escaliers étroits en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire encore dans les vapeurs du sommeil et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

- Bonjour…

- RON !! ATTENTION !!

- He ?

**« PAAAAAFFF » **

Juste le temps de sentir le choc et de voir des petites étoiles danser devant ses yeux et il s'écroula sur le pas de la porte.

- HAN !! Ron !!

Etalé de tout son long, il entendait les voix de ses frères, de sa sœur et celle de Harry.

**Ginny :** Ron. Ron ? tu m'entends ?

**Fred :** Il est peut être dans le coma

- Fred !! s'indigna sa sœur

**George : **Il s'est quand même prit une poêle en pleine figure

**Ginny **: Il s'en est prit bien d'autres au Quidditch et il en est pas mort alors arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi !!

**Harry **: Regardez, il revient à lui.

Le malheureux rouvrit les yeux, son visage douloureux.

- Qu'e…qu'est ce qui s'est passé…Demanda t'il d'une voix à l'agonie

- Tu t'ais pris un objet volant dans la figure. Expliqua l'un de ses frères.

- Aidez moi à le relever grands sereins !

Les jumeaux prirent chacun un bras de leur frère et le remirent debout pour l'asseoir à table. Cet accident de « parcours » avait pour cause un sort raté lancé par Ginny pour envoyer la poêle dans l'évier mais l'ustensile avait fait un petit détour en chemin. Autant dire que le réveil avait été brutal…Mais les garçons avaient maintenant la certitude que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…soit la baguette de Ginny avait un problème…soit c'était le phénomène astronomique qui en était l'origine.

Après avoir soigné le pauvre nez de Ron, les jumeaux décidèrent de faire une petite expérience.

**Fred :** Tout est prêt Agent Weasley.

**George :** Bien reçu Agent Weasley.

**Ginny:** Harry, vient te mettre à l'abri.

- J'arrive.

Tous les cinq se mirent au bout de table et s'accroupirent pour se protéger

**Fred : **Test numéro un.

Ginny pointa sa baguette sur un verre et prononça « _Evanesco _». Mais au lieu de disparaître, le malheureux verre explosa en mille éclats. Les testeurs se cachèrent en vitesse sous la table de peur de prendre un morceau de verre.

**George : **Echec du test un, mise en place du test deux.

Ginny testa le «_ Failamalle _» mais les couverts volèrent en tout sens sans savoir où aller.

Harry posa les yeux sur la baguette de sa voisine.

Là…il est clair qu'il y a un sérieux problème…

- Peut être quelle ne s'y prend pas bien ; le _« Failamalle » _n'est pas réussit par tout le monde.

Ginny fronça le nez et dit un peu sèche.

- Eh bien, Monsieur Weasley, puisque vous êtes si bon ! faites le vous !

- Regarde bien et prend en de la graine ptite sœur.

Ron brandit sa baguette et reprit la formule mais sans grand résultat…au contraire ce fut encore plus le fouillis

- Oh bravo Ron, je suis émerveillée par tes talents.

Le concerné se renfrogna

- Allons pas de dispute. Apaisa Harry. Je vais essayer. « _Flamb…_ »

- Euh…Harry. Ginny arrêta son geste en posant sa main sur son bras. Il n'est peut être pas très conseillé d'utiliser le feu…

- Oui je me suis déjà prit une poêle dans la tête j'ai pas envie de griller comme une saucisse.

Convaincu, le jeune Potter réédita le sortilège de disparition mais le résultat fut le même qu'avec sa fiancée ; l'objet explosa.

Là…c'était vraiment pas normal…

**oOoOo**

Draco s'arrêta et fit volte face

- Dit donc Granger, t'es sure qu'il y a quelqu'un qui habite dans le coin ? j'en ai marre de tourner en rond

- Ooh mais arrête un peu de râler ! Tu étais bien d'accord avec moi sur le fait que cette tarte ne tombait pas du ciel.

- Oui ! quand j'étais convaincu que c'était une bonne idée !

- Moooh !

- On pourrait peut être…utiliser la magie…

- Non ! s'exclama t'elle catégorique pas avec un résultat aussi instable !

Son compagnon reprit son chemin, les mains dans les poches et marmonna entre ses dents.

- Rabat joie…

- Je t'ai entendu !

- C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai pas envie de tourner en rond dans cette foutue foret toute la journée

- Bon…du calme…réfléchissons…

- Ah non, ça c'est ton truc Granger.

Ignorant sa remarque, elle poursuivit

- Si quelqu'un vit ici il aura besoin d'eau. Il nous suffit de trouver un point d'eau ! Notre sorcier ne doit pas vivre loin.

- Mmh. Brillant. Reconnu Malfoy dans un sourire.

Et sans quelle ait besoin de le traîner cette fois, il se remit en chemin. Décidément…ce garçon était incompréhensible…elle avait renoncé de chercher à le cerner depuis longtemps déjà ; c'était trop fatiguant car Malfoy avait un caractère aussi changeant qu'un mois de mars ; tantôt des giboulées, tantôt des éclaircies. Au moins leurs disputes tenaient d'avantage de la chamaillerie que des méchancetés d'autre fois car sinon, leur vie commune serait vraiment insupportable mais vu qu'ils avaient faillit mourir ensemble…ça avait changé et dans le bon sens pas quelle soit « heureuse » de ce changement mais…Et puis, au lieu de penser à lui elle devrait plutôt se soucier de cette tarte où plutôt ce qui avait causé son écrasement sur cet arbre…apparemment leurs baguettes remarchaient mais pas comme il le faudrait. Que se passait-il donc ? Elle espérait vraiment que le où la propriétaire de cette tarte leur apporterait des éclaircissements et qu'ils seraient bientôt en sécurité et plus poursuivit.

**oOoOo**

Près d'un petit ruisseau, elle se pencha pour ramasser quelque herbes et des champignons quelle connaissait très bien depuis le temps quelle vivait seule dans cette forêt éloignée de toute société magique ou non. Dans une robe qui avait dû être bleue il y a plusieurs années et qui maintenant ressemblait à un amas de vieux chiffons sales et usé tout comme ses cheveux longs et épais qui retombaient en masse sur ses épaules et contre ses joues.

Elle releva les yeux, effrayée en entendant un raclement de gorge qui ne devait pas appartenir à l'un des oiseaux du bois ni à un quelconque animal d'ailleurs. Elle vit apparaître une jeune fille à quelque mètre d'elle et recula par prudence, le regard fuyant.

- Euh…excusez moi de vous déranger…

L'inconnue s'arrêta à bonne distance pour ne pas la faire reculer encore, parlant doucement.

- Vous…vous habitez par ici ?

- Qu'est ce que vous m'voulez…

- Euh…mon…mon compagnon et moi nous sommes perdus et…

- Il n'y a rien ici. Allez vous en.

Craintive, la femme releva la tête sur une autre personne qui vint derrière la première, posant ses mains sur ses épaules disant avec douceur.

- Allons chérie, tu vois bien que nous l'importunons. Nous devrons trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui connaît mieux cette forêt.

- Euh…mais…protesta la jeune fille aux cheveux frisés.

- Vient, ne la dérangeons pas plus longtemps.

Le jeune homme blond tourna sa compagne à demi pour partir mais une voix les en empêcha.

- Personne ne connaît cette foret mieux que moi. Si vous voulez tourner en rond. Grommela la femme.

Le jeune homme se tourna et s'adressa à elle respectueusement.

- Veuillez nous excuser, nous ne voulons pas vous ennuyer avec nos soucis.

Elle fronça le nez et reprit son panier puis tourna les talons.

- Ca va, suivez moi si vous ne voulez pas crever ici.

Elle entendit juste l'homme dire

« Aller vient chérie »

ppfff ! si les jeunes étaient aussi insouciant elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait préféré s'éloigner de tout ça, ça la rendait malade de voir tant de niaiseries.

Marchant derrière elle, Draco tenait toujours Hermione par les épaules ; celle-ci lui chuchota.

- Vraiment Malfoy, tu es prodigieux.

- Je l'sais…je l'sais. Répéta t'il plein d'orgueil.

Ils avaient vu une silhouette à un coin de foret et vu qu'Hermione était menue et à l'air candide…c'était elle qui avait dû se jeter à l'eau pour aborder l'étrange femme mais heureusement que Malfoy avait plus d'un tour dans son sac ; comme quoi, un Serpentard pouvait s'avérer utile dans ce genre de situation. Vive le charme Malfoyen.

Les deux jeunes gens suivirent leur guide jusqu'à une maison de bûcheron construite en amont du ruisseau contre un chêne à la dimension honorable avec une roue à eau, un toit de chaume et une porte en bois brute.

Hermione trouvait ça charmant et plein de charme, son compagnon lui aurait plutôt dit…rustique et inconfortable. Il n'aimait pas trop se sentir à l'étroit mais après tout, il s'était retrouvé ligoté dans un grenier en pleine chaleur alors une chaumière dans la forêt ça ressemblait « presque » à Malfoy House.


	17. Chapter 17

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

**Réponses aux reviews** :

_Ca va, ca va rolala ! jamais contents ces lecteurs vous allez en avoir des sentiments uu pfff _

_(genre...non mais c'est uniquement parce que j'avais envie de me plaindre pour une fois XD) alors voici le chapitre 17 avec un grand tournant qui s'annonce, je vous laisse deviner lequel._

_(ben oui, faut bien que je motive vos neuronnes de temps en temps non?)_

_Et le premier qui râle parce que j'ai pas répondu individuellement...CA VA BARDER !! _

_Aller, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre :) _

_Bonne lecture à vous,_

_**Lacus **_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOo

Assit à la petite table de la pièce à vivre, Hermione et Draco regardaient autour d'eux dans l'espoir d'apprendre plus sur leur hôtesse ; visiblement cette femme était éloignée du monde depuis des années.

- Comment tu peux en être sur ? Elle est peut être née dans les environs.

- Sûrement pas justement.

- Et comment pouvez vous l'affirmer MOsieur Malfoy ?

- Sa robe de sorcier vient d'une boutique de luxe

- Elle est en guenille !

- Peut être mais je sais reconnaître de la qualité quand j'en vois, ce n'est pas n'importe quel textile.

- Il faudrait réussir à connaître son nom…

Mais ça s'annonçait être une tâche très délicate, elle était toujours méfiante, il faudrait jouer serrer.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Malfoy qui suggéra tout en connaissant très bien la réponse :

- On pourrait utiliser l'Imperium…

- NON !! S'exclama aussitôt Hermione presque « choquée »

Il en était sur…du coup, son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir

- oh et arrête de sourire comme ça imbécile !

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

Draco se leva, la dominant d'une bonne tête au moins.

- Qui est ce que tu traites d'imbécile, petite moldue ?

Les épices lui montèrent au nez et Hermione serra les lèvres et leva la main.

- Quoi ? Répète un peu !

Sans mal, son adversaire bloqua sa main en mouvement, il n'était plus en troisième année et maintenant plus grand qu'elle s'était facile. La petite puce allait encore lui cracher une réplique acide mais ça se passa en un éclair.

Revenant avec un seau d'eau puisée au petit ruisseau à coté de la maison, elle rentra chez elle pour retrouver les deux jeunes gens, elle était toujours aussi suspicieuse elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'aimait pas les étrangers.

Elle poussa donc la porte s'attendant à les retrouver assit à table mais ce qu'elle vit la surpris :

Lui tournant le dos, la jeune fille un bras en suspens et, sa main tenant son poignet levé son compagnon penché sur elle.

Consciente quelle dérangeait, la propriétaire des lieux se racla un peu la gorge pour signaler sa présence. La bulle du couple fut claquée d'un coup et il se remit droit, lâchant le poignet de la jeune fille.

La mine grise et faisant comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, elle alla mettre l'eau à chauffer et ce fut le jeune homme qui prit la parole.

- Excusez nous de nous imposer ainsi.

- Mmh. Grommela t'elle

- Nous ne prévoyions pas de nous égarer dans cette forêt. N'est ce pas chérie ?

La chérie en question était un peu déconnectée de la réalité, sans trop réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

- Hermione ? Appela son compagnon.

-Hein?…euh….oui ?

- J'expliquais à notre hôtesse que notre égarement n'était pas volontaire.

- Oui…c'est exact, nous nous sommes bêtement…perdu…Renchérit la jeune fille pas certaine de savoir si elle n'était pas tombée dans une autre dimension.

- Oui, oui ça va j'ai compris. Grogna la femme.

Malfoy donna un coup de coude à sa voisine, elle comptait rester amorphe comme ça encore longtemps ?

Hermione sursauta.

- Euh…pardon…est ce que…nous pourrions connaître votre nom ?

Un regard peu engageant lui répondit et elle s'empressa de justifier sa demande.

- Ca serait plus agréable de connaître nos prénoms. Dit-elle en souriant gentiment. Moi c'est Hermione et lui Draco.

L'ancienne Gryffondor avait bien sur oublié volontairement les noms de famille ; de une pour mettre leur hôtesse à l'aise sans quelle n'ait a divulguer plus qu'il ne fallait sur elle et de deux car le nom « Malfoy » aurait sûrement mit un petit malaise dans la chaumière. Cette femme avait beau être éloignée de la civilisation, Voldemort et ses acolytes avaient fait assez de dégâts et Hermione préférait ne prendre aucun risque de se faire jeter dehors par la seule sorcière des environs.

Les deux jeunes gens durent attendre quelques instants avant quelle ne leur réponde entre ses dents :

- Magdalena…

Les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard échangèrent un regard surpris ; ils connaissaient une « Magdalena »…

- Vous êtes Magdalena Hustraub ?

La concernée fit un regard sombre et plus méfiant que jamais

- Nous sommes de la société magique tous les deux. Expliqua Draco. Et nous avons bien sur entendu parler de vous, ni voyez rien de mal.

- Et comment savez vous que je suis une sorcière ?

- Eh bien, Draco a fait le sort « Accio » et...il se trouve que votre tarte à la mélasse s'est retrouvée fracassé sur un arbre. Elle était vraiment excellente ! Clôtura Hermione rapidement dans l'espoir de la détendre un peu

Magdalena se tût mais finit par dire.

- Alors voila où elle avait disparue…

Apparemment leur hôtesse ne voulait pas s'attarder sur les détails qui fâchaient et nos deux amis furent ravis d'éviter toutes questions supplémentaires. Ils leur racontèrent le souci rencontré avec leurs baguettes mais elle ne pu pas faire grand-chose pour eux ; ici elle n'avait pas besoin de magie où très peu et coupé du monde elle ignorait la raison de ce dérèglement. Mais par bonheur dans leur malchance, il se trouvait que… :

- Le Manoir Malfoy se trouve dans les environs. On devrait pouvoir s'y rendre

- Et ?

- Et, on y serait plus en sécurité et prévenir quelqu'un

Ils étaient logés dans la minuscule chambre d'ami relégué en débarras et donc assez encombré mais c'était mieux que dormir par terre.

Depuis le début d'après midi, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de « l'incident » mais pour l'instant, il y avait mieux à dire.

- Et dit moi…que sais tu au juste sur Magdalena Hustraub ?

- C'est une autrichienne recherchée par le Ministère. Il parait quelle avait en sa possession des informations qui aurait compris le Ministère.

- …Tu es bien renseigné.

Le jeune homme sourit largement

- j'avais mes sources

Mouai….ces « sources » Hermione les connaissait bien et ils portaient des masques et des capes noires.

- Et tu crois que ces… «sources » auraient pu en avoir aussi après elle ?

- Peut être, je ne sais pas. Dit-il après réflexion. Je me gardais bien de deviner les pensées secrètes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça aurait été très imprudent de ma part.

Hermione afficha un air blasé.

- Tu l'appelles encore comme ça…

- L'habitude. Marmonna Malfoy

Sa camarade de chambre couchée sur le dos regardait le plafond fait d'énormes poutres de bois et de chaume.

- En tout cas, je suis rassurée que tu sois avec moi dans cette galère.

Le concerné tourna la tête vers elle dans le noir, un air clairement surpris quelle ne vit pas. Quant à elle, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule alors même si c'est un peu idiot, je tenais à te dire « merci ».

- Tu sais qui je suis…

- Oui, je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu aurais pu me laisser cette fois là. Me laisser et partir, sauver ta vie. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tout comme tu n'as pas pu tuer Dumbledor. C'est ça l'important.

Il demeura silencieux et elle poursuivit dans un murmure.

- Nous ne sommes plus à l'école Draco. Ce qui nous opposait n'a désormais plus de raison d'être.

- Comment fais tu…

- Quoi ?

- Pour excuser ce que j'ai fais… Moi, je n'en serais sûrement pas capable.

Hermione eut un sourire d'indulgence

- Tout s'apprend. C'est vrai que dans d'autres circonstances je n'y serais peut être pas parvenue. Mais maintenant…

- Maintenant ? La pressa son compagnon

Elle releva sa tête couchée sur l'oreiller.

- Maintenant je te dois la vie.

Son interlocuteur ne pu rien renchérir sur cette dernière phrase. Jamais personne jusqu'à maintenant n'était parvenu à l'apaiser de cette façon. Il venait de parler à cœur ouvert avec Hermione Granger…et elle venait de lui donner l'absolution qu'il recherchait inconsciemment depuis l'assassinat du directeur de Poudlard. Et que ça vienne de celle qu'il avait toujours méprisée pour ses origines était encore plus surprenant.

- Et…tant que j'y pense. Reprit-elle un peu gênée pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Elle n'eut pas de mal à entendre son sourire goguenard quand il répondit.

- Tu devenais impolie, je t'ai fais taire

- Oooh !! Dit-elle outrée et se tourna violement de l'autre coté, lui tournant le dos.

Quel rustre !! pauvre type ! Elle n'aurait pas dû en attendre plus de ce…ce… !

Hermione souffla comme un chat mécontent pendant que lui jubilait ; un moment de pur plaisir et le résulta avait été efficace au delà de toutes espérances de plus, il avait trouvé là un excellent moyen de la taquiner un peu plus. Il n'y pouvait rien, le sang Malfoy coulait dans ses veines et doublé d'un Serpentard…voila le total de l'opération.

**oOoOo**

_**oOo Quelque part ailleurs oOo**_

- Alors, où en sont les recherches ?

Deux hommes se tenaient debout devant un large fauteuil tourné à contre jour vers une fenêtre.

- Toujours rien Monsieur

- Mais nous pensons que…

- Je ne vous demande pas de penser !! S'emporta l'homme assit sur le fauteuil. Les deux autres rentrèrent leur tête entre leurs épaules.

- Si vous n'avez rien de positif à m'apprendre alors que faites vous là ?!

- Nous sommes désolé…nous faisons vraiment tout ce que nous pouvons mais sans magie pour…

- Je me fiche de savoir comment ! Vous êtes sept et elle est seule ! Cette femme est essentielle à la suite du projet alors trouvez la. Dit-il sur une voix calme mais angoissante. Et ne revenez pas sans elle où vous savez ce qui vous attend.

Les deux autres avalèrent leur salive et s'inclinèrent devant le fauteuil retourné et s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste.

Resté seul dans le bureau, l'homme crispa ses doigts sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, il n'était décidément entouré que de bons à rien ! Mais maintenant qu'il savait que cette femme était en vie, il n'abandonnerait pas si près du but !

**oOoOo**

Toujours regroupé dans la cuisine après le petit déjeuner, nos quatre compères s'organisaient autour d'Harry pour la mission que les jumeaux appelèrent : « _**A la recherche de l'Hermione disparue**_ »

**- Fred :** Alors c'est quoi le plan patron ?

- je ne suis **pas**…

- laisse tomber Harry, c'est peine perdue. Déclara Ron, une bosse de la taille d'un terrain de Quidditch sur le front.

- Voila ce que je propose ; Ginny et moi on va aller faire un tour chez elle on trouvera peut être des indices sur l'endroit ou elle se trouve.

**- Ron :** Pourquoi on n'irait pas avec vous ?

- Sans vouloir vous offenser…vous n'êtes pas très discret...

Sa fiancée assise à coté de lui acquiesça en silence, appuyant ses dires.

**- George :** quelle sera notre mission alors ?

- Il faudrait savoir si quelqu'un l'a croisé.

**- Fred : **On s'occupe du Chemin de Traverse

- Très bien**.** Alors on se retrouve ici dans trois heures.

« Yes Sir ! » S'exclamèrent les jumeaux avec enthousiasme

Ils étaient adorables et géniaux mais vivre avec eux vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre était parfois…comment dire…épuisant.

**oOoOo**

Hermione sortit du monde des rêves, elle avait dormit comme une bûche ; ce lit était quand même plus confortable que du foin. Cependant, elle remarque immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas…sa main était posée sur une surface « dure »…elle la palpa à tâtons, c'était bizarre…et chaud…

- Mmh…

- Gné… ?

La jeune fille ouvrit subitement les yeux pour voir sur quoi…où plutôt sur qui était posée sa main. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle cria outrée :

- Malfoy !!

Le concerné émergea à son tour, il ne dormait plus vraiment mais était tout de même plongé dans un état de profonde somnolence et avait sentit une agréable caresse bien plus que ce cri strident en tout cas…

Gardant les yeux fermés il répondit de la voix un peu rauque du réveil :

- Bonjour à toi aussi Granger

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais pendant mon sommeil pervers !

- Je te signale que c'est TOI qui es de MON coté !

- ….eh….Elle resta sans réaction pendant une seconde puis… C'est pas une excuse !!

Elle s'énervait toute seule, ses cris entraient par une oreille et ressortaient par l'autre mais il n'appréciait que modérément qu'on lui hurle dessus dès le saut du lit surtout que pour une fois, ça n'était pas de sa faute.

Hermione continuait de déblatérer une longue liste d'insultes et de sentiments profonds quand, dans un geste vif et quelle n'avait pas prévu, Malfoy posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la fit tomber en arrière, son dos heurta le confort du matelas dans un petit cri de surprise et en rouvrant les yeux, il était penché au dessus d'elle, en appui sur ses mains qui retenaient ses épaules clouées sur le lit. Trop surprise sur le coup, elle en oublia ses mots perdus dans sa gorge. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence d'une voix calme comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à un enfant récalcitrant.

- J'apprécierais grandement que tu cesses de crier. C'est ta faute pas la mienne.

Il sourit d'une façon purement Malfoyenne avant d'ajouter.

- Et puis, si tu voulais dormir dans mes bras il suffisait de le demander

Hermione rougit, non pas parce qu'il avait raison mais parce que ses propos étaient CHOQUANTS !

- Ne rêve pas !

Draco se permit de la scruter ; en tombant, ses cheveux avaient formé autour de son visage une auréole aux boucles ambrées ; elle était jolie, pas canon, juste jolie, une petite brune aux yeux noisettes.

Il n'avait jamais prit le temps de la regarder depuis le début de leur fuite.

Magdalena ouvrit la porte du débarras…pardon…de la chambre pour chercher un grand plat et tomba sur le couple dans une position plus que compromettante : la jeune fille couchée sur le dos et au dessus d'elle son compagnon.

Hermione leva le menton et vit leur hôtesse apparaître à l'envers, Malfoy lui n'a eu qu'à lever la tête.

C'était évident que Magdalena n'avait plus l'habitude du comportement à adopter en société. D'accord elle était chez elle mais frapper avant d'entrer dans une chambre occupée aurait été de mise dans ce cas.


	18. Chapter 18

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**NiniWeasley: **merci beaucoup

**swetty-girl-35****: **Tu n'as pas ta petite idée sur la question? lol :D

**Lilith Barton****: **XD oui c'est marrant à écrire aussi surtout quand tu sais quelle va se retrouver au mauvais endroit...au mauvais moment :p

**atchoum16****: **il est trop charitable hein? :p je sais je sais qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans lui il est vraiment indispensable (comment ca sans lui y'aurait po d'histoire?)

**Roze Potter****: **Si toi tu devrais avoir honte alors moi je devrais carrément m'enterrer no?

**kimlovetom: **eh bien tant mieux car voici la suite de notre intrigue.

**calia0411: **merci bien ca me fait plaisir de le savoir

**Fairness: **mdrr oui la pauvre Pansy elle doit en faire des cauchemars n'est-il pas vrai? :D

**Orgueil: **eumh... (court chercher une serpillière)

**Phoebé:** (XDDD y'a po de souci "cocotte" :p ca me dérange po lol mais si on commence a se donner des petits noms c'est que notre "relation" évolue ce que ca m'émeu tu peux pas savoir :p) Eh pis te gêne po surtout hein j'ai le dos large c'est incroyable comment c'est toujours **moi** la responsable i.i (part pleurer dans son coin) Quant à Magda, je me suis inspirée du Docteur House XD j'avoue dans le genre "vous allez adorer le détester" Et puis j'ignorais ton coté "psycanaliste" xD je suis épatée. A très bientot et amuse toi bien à me lire XxxX

**virginie01****:** vi c'est frustrant hein? :D mais si tout se passe toujours comme on l'attend c'est po drole (drole pour moi bien sur hein niark niark)

**Sarah2405: **eheh oui c'est agaçant hein? Eh ben je l'ai fait EXPRES ! XDDD (ah? pourquoi tu n'es pas surprise? )

**fiind-l0ve: **merci merci mais fait juste une seule review ca suffira et ca sera mieux que plusieurs petites.

**hamataroo****: **mmh...c'est po bête comme idée ça loool j'y avais po pensé :p

**Mimille-Malfoy****: **tu essaye de planter une cloture avec tous ces points d'exclamation? :p (ok je sors...)

**Darkim the queen of konery****:** oui je sais que c'est frustrant c'est tout à fait volontaire (cache vite ses cornes et sa fourche) (S'incline) en tout cas merci pour votre soutient votre Altesse.

_Bien bien ! Je vous que personne ne s'est plaind pour le manque de réponse personnalisée (vous frotte la tête) braves petits. Pour vous récompenser voici le chapitre 18 :DDD Je sais que c'est frustrant voir agaçant mais c'est normal si tout se passait comme prévu ou comme les lecteurs s'attendent ya po de rebondissement. En tout cas vous savez qu'avec moi rien n'est jamais gagné loin de là alors attendez vous à etre surpris à tout moment._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre._

_**Bonne lecture à vous tous,**_

**Lacus**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

Elle resta une fraction de seconde sur le seuil puis fronça le nez et grogna avec le plus de… « politesse » possible

- HUM ! Désolé je ne fais que passer.

Elle tendit le bras et récupéra son plat posé sur un tas d'autre qui ressemblait à la tour de Pise et referma la porte prestement laissant le couple seul.

Eux aussi furent stoïques pendant un petit instant comme une cassette mise sur pause, en regardant la porte fermée puis la voix d'Hermione creva la bulle.

- Euh…Malfoy…

L'appelé baissa les yeux puis s'écarta la laissant se redresser.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? elle va croire qu'on est…

- Ensemble justement. C'est ce qu'on est censé être, je te le rappelle.

La pauvre Hermione ouvrit la bouche prête à répliquer mais une vérité encore plus terrible la frappa : il avait **raison**. Elle n'avait donc aucun moyen pour empêcher le fait qu'elle se retrouve **avec lui** dans ce genre de situations compromettantes….ce fut comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait plus accès à la bibliothèque…pourquoi elle ? pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ? Elle eut soudain envie de crier sa frustration et se mordit la lèvre pour s'en empêcher.

- Et on ne pourrait pas faire ça avec plus de… « discrétion » ? comme la dernière fois…

- Elle est très méfiante, si elle en vient à penser qu'on lui ment on sera coincé.

- Mh…mouais…mais je te préviens n'essaye pas d'en profiter sinon je te jure que…

- Tutututu. Répliqua Malfoy en agitant l'index. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire taire. Dit-il avec un sourire sardonique.

Outrée, la jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, son compagnon la suivit dans son mouvement son sourire en coin bien visible ; ce qu'il adorait ce regard là et alors il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la provoquer c'était trop drôle.

- Tu… ! Tu n'es qu'un… !

A croire quelle le cherchait vraiment…tant pis pour elle… Il reprit sa bouche sans rééditer son avertissement et sentit ses lèvres trembler contre les siennes, Hermione posa ses mains contre ses épaules en défense mais son adversaire tenait sa mâchoire entre ses doigts. Pas que ça l'écoeurait de l'embrasser mais voila quoi…il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis et c'était dans l'unique but de la provoquer ce qui la rendait encore plus furibonde ! Quand leurs bouches se décollèrent l'une de l'autre elle lui lança un regard à geler les pars brises.

- Espèce de….

- Oh quoi, tu veux que je recommence ? Demanda t'il avec un horripilant sourire en coin

Hermione s'écarta de lui au mieux en prenant appui contre ses épaules. Bon sang ce que sa main pouvait la démanger !!

- N'essaye même pas.

Ce quelle pouvait être drôle, ce regard là lui faisait perdre la tête. L'ancienne Gryffondor fronça les sourcils quand son adversaire se mit à rire, il se fichait d'elle en plus ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de lui en coller une à cet abruti !!

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de leurs pensés respectives quand deux coups fort à leur porte se fit entendre ; cette fois Magdalena avait jugé bon de frapper pour ne plus se retrouver dans une situation gênante. Trop heureuse de ne plus être seule avec lui, Hermione alla ouvrir dans un empressement non dissimulé.

- Nous allons manger, je vous attends. Prévint leur hôtesse avec sa rudesse habituelle.

- Merci, nous arrivons. Tu viens Mal….Draco…L'appeler par son prènom lui faisait bizaaaarre !

- Je viens mon ange.

Il tenait vraiment à ce quelle lui torde le cou apparemment…et il en rajouta une couche en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules

- Justement je commençais à avoir faim.

« ahahah….si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver…pauv type ! »

**oOoOo**

- Monsieur.

- J'espère que vous m'apportez quelque chose d'interessant.

Le fauteuil toujours tourné face à la fenêtre où on voyait à peine la lumière du jour à travers l'épaisse couche de poussière, on ne voyait de lui que ses bras sur les accoudoirs.

- Nous pensons être parvenus à « la » localiser.

Son subordonné vit les mains du boss serrer l'appui de bois des accoudoirs.

- Excellent. Dit-il avec un murmure vibrant d'excitation. Alors action.

- A vos ordres.

_**OoOo Quelque part ailleurs OoOo**_

Les deux lourdeaux et leur dirigeante entrèrent dans un autre carré de foret, encore un…ils en avaient plein les jambes mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner, déterminé à les retrouver. Ils passaient entre les arbres, le pas lourd.

- Patronne…

- Silence.

- Mais Madame…

- Quoi à la fin ?!

- J'ai l'impression que nous sommes suivis…

- Même encerclés…

- Hein…comment….

En quelques secondes, nos trois magouilleurs se retrouvèrent encerclés par toute une bande de personnages effrayants cachés par de longues capes noires armés de baguettes pointées sur eux. D'un coup, la grosse dame n'en menait pas large. L'un des homme prit la parole déclanchant des picotements dans la nuque des trois compères.

- Vous trois, vous n'avez pas vu une femme traîner dans le coin ?

- N…non…absolument pas. Répondit la seule femme

- Nous n'avons vu aucune femme par ici…

Un autre homme renchéri.

- Mais d'ailleurs, je me demande ce que vous fichez là au milieu d'une foret dans la campagne…

- Oh…nous faisions de la randonné.

- Ah oui ? de la randonné ?

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment équipé pour ça

Celui qui semblait être le chef de groupe intervint ; ils avaient mieux à faire que de perdre leur temps avec ces trois imbéciles.

Elle était qui était d'habitude si rude, elle se fit sucre et miel, inutile de fâcher ces gens et mieux autant s'en faire des alliers.

- Je n'ai pas vu la personne que vous cherchez mais je suis sure que ces deux voyous l'ont entraîné dans l'une de leur combine louche.

Dit la grosse bonne femme, très convaincante. Les hommes en cape échangèrent des regards suspicieux.

- Quels voyous ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

- Deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille. A votre place je m'en méfierais, ils sont plus que louches. Si ça s'trouve, ils ont persuadé cette malheureuse de les suivre. Oooh la pauvre Dieu sait ce qu'ils vont faire d'elle. Rien que d'y penser je suis bouleversée. Raconta t'elle avec une intonation mélodramatique très réussie.

- Et vous alors ? Vous êtes qui dans l'histoire ?

- Nous sommes chargés de ramener ces racailles au centre de rééducation pour délinquants. Ca fait plusieurs jours que nous leur courrons après mais ils sont très malins.

- Mhmh…

Un autre homme se pencha vers le chef de troupe pour chuchoter.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait patron ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête et reprit.

- Et vous pensez que ces deux personnes sont avec celle que nous cherchons ?

- C'est probable. Répondit son interlocutrice. S'il vous plait, si vous les voyez je vous serez reconnaissante de nous en avertir et nous ferons de même pour vous.

- Ma fois…c'est de bonne guerre. L'un de vous a une baguette ?

- J'en ai une sur moi mais nous rencontrons quelques soucis

- Un sort de localisation sera suffisant.

- Bon, dans ce cas c'est entendu

Le groupe s'éloigna et partit vers le Sud après avoir rangé leurs baguettes et disparurent entre les arbres tel des ombres

- Patronne, qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait au juste ? Demanda bêtement l'un des gorilles.

- Rien du tout imbécile mais ça nous évite de cavaler. Ils vont les retrouver pour nous

- Olala ce que vous êtes maligne patronne. S'exclama l'autre.

- Oui, je sais.

Elle ne savait pas qui ces hommes cherchaient mais si elle avait eu des scrupules, elle aurait eu pitié de cette personne car il était évident que ces individus ne venaient pas au beau milieu de nulle part pour prendre le thé et des petits gâteaux.

- Vous êtes sur qu'on peut se fier à ces trois idiots ?

- Non, mais aucune importance ils peuvent être utile, il nous faut cette femme à tout prix où c'est sur nous que le boss se défoulera.

Ne fait confiance à personne et tout mettre en œuvre pour parvenir au but même les moyens les plus abjectes. Telle était la règle dans ce monde de ténèbres.

**oOoOo**

La porte de la maison Black s'ouvrit et la première chose qu'on entendit :

- …Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine quelle va bien. Hermione ne manque pas de ressources.

- Oui, bien sur, je sais mais…

Ginny retira son joli chapeau quand ils entrèrent tous deux dans la cuisine, vide.

- Mes insupportables frères ne sont pas encore rentrés apparemment.

- Je me disais bien qu'il manquait quelque chose…

- Oui, un bruit de fond désagréable.

Harry oublia une seconde son inquiétude pour rire un peu. Ginny adorait ses frères….quand ils dormaient et ne se croyaient pas obligés de la traiter comme une enfant, ça sa mère savait suffisamment bien le faire. Elle se souvenait encore qu'il avait presque fallu faire un conseil de famille pour que tout le petit monde Weasley donne son aval pour la belle bague que leur cadette portait à présent à l'annulaire gauche : Entre Monsieur Weasley qui avait presque versé un torrent de larmes en sachant que son « petit bébé » allait quitter la maison et le possessif Ronald qui avait dû réduire sa liste de recommandations à moins de cent points à son futur beau frère…on s'en sortait plus. Ginny avait dû taper du point sur la table, faisant rire aux éclats les jumeaux. Et Madame Weasley me direz vous ? … Egale à elle-même ; mère poule surprotectrice avec la seule fille de sa petite maisonnée. Mais maintenant le fait quelle partage la vie d'un homme ne dérangeait plus ses frères et si jamais l'un d'eux s'avisaient d'aller trop loin, elle saurait comment le faire taire.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit une seconde fois et apparurent les jumeaux accompagnés de Ron.

**- Agent Weasley au rapport ! **S'exclamèrent Fred et George à l'unisson. Ron se tapa le front de la paume de sa main.

- Laissez au moins commencer. Dit-il pour calmer ses frères.

- Merci Ron.

- Pas d'quoi vieux.

**- Ginny : **Harry et moi avons réussis à aller chez elle, mais c'était fermé à clé

**- Harry :** On a donc demandé un double au concierge

- Et ? Interrogea Ron, impatient.

**- Ginny : **Tout était en ordre, bien rangé. Il n'y a donc pas eu d'intrusion ni de fouille.

**- Harry :** Le concierge nous a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quatre jours.

Les trois Weasley échangèrent un regard entre l'étonnement et l'inquiétude. Certes Hermione Granger était une jeune femme indépendante qui n'avait de compte à rendre à personne et qui était capable de passer des jours dans une bibliothèque : son élément naturel semblait-il mais d'un autre coté…disparaître ainsi sans prévenir personne pendant bientôt une semaine ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était vraiment étrange…et inquiétant.

- Et vous ? Vous avez appris quelque chose ? Demanda Harry pour briser le silence qui s'était installé suite à ces révélations.

**- Ron :** Nous avons eu un peu plus de chance que vous niveau informations. On a arpenté tout le Chemin de Traverse.

**- Fred :** Plusieurs personnes on vu Hermione

**- George :** Mais comme vous, ça fait plusieurs jours

**- Fred : **Nous savons de source sure quelle est passé chez _**Fleury&Botts **_mardi dernier.

**- George :** Elle a acheté plusieurs livres.

**- Ron :** Et apparemment c'est la dernière fois qu'on l'y a vu. On a pas eu le temps d'en apprendre plus, puisqu'il fallait qu'on revienne ici.

La seule fille du groupe tourna son regard vert sur son fiancé.

- Qu'en penses tu Harry ?

- Mmh…eh bien, c'est intéressant comme indices.

**- Ron : **On aurait peut etre trouvé d'autres informations si on avait disposé d'avantage de temps.

- C'est vrai. Reprit le jeune Potter. Bon, dans ce cas nous allons tous les cinq retourner là bas. Et nous allons mener l'enquête. Il sourit Ca me fait penser à Sherlock Holmes.

**- Qui ?!** Demandèrent en même temps les quatre Weasley.

- Euh…Le héros de romans policiers qui se passait à la fin du siècle dernier.

Les yeux des jumeaux se mirent à briller et insistèrent pour que leur ami leur en dise plus sur ce personnage. Harry leur exposa donc un bref résumé de Sherlock Holmes ; le plus grand détective d'Angleterre toujours accompagné par son ami le docteur Watson qui ensemble résolvaient les enquêtes les plus complexes sans oublier le grand ennemi de Holmes ; le diabolique professeur Moriarty. Quand il eut fini son exposé :

**- Fred et George : **Cooool !

**- Fred :** Je crois que je vais me mettre à la lecture.

**- Ginny :** C'est pas le moment de vous extasier. Je vous rappelle qu'Hermione a disparue.

**- Nous la retrouverons !**! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux très enthousiastes.

Misère…qu'allaient-ils encore inventer ?


	19. Chapter 19

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Orgueil****: **XD merci merci lol et encore Fred et George on po finit de vous étonner :p attend toi à une ptite partie de rigolade

**NiniWeasley****: **merci beaucoup mais de toute facon...JE suis génial :D lol

**atchoum16****: **je fais ce que je peux; jtassure

**eamonn****: **ooh tu sais j'ai mieux dans le genre j'ai déja lu une fois : "Elle l'Avada Kedavrisa du regard" XDDD pas mal aussi dans le genre non?

**tAfeuuh****: **Qui sait? Tout peut arriver, surtout quand c'est moi qui dirige l'histoire...MWAHAHAHAHA !!

**Phoebé: **HAN !! Innocente les mains pleines oui uu une hache? moi? non mais tu m'as bien regarde? Je suis quand même un ptit peu plus subtile...(verse un liquide transparent dans un verre de jus de fruit) Tient tu as soif?

lool t'es po normal toi xD mais tu verras les Weasley prépare encore une ptite surprise ;p ca risque d'être comic alors prépare toa !!

**fiind-l0ve: **tu recommences a écrire plusieurs reviews...(regard assassin) Et c'est de la nature des mecs d'en profiter tu sais et en plus c'est un Malfoy alors...

**virginie01****:** voici la suite ! Tu devrais savoir que Draco profite de la moindre occasion qui pourrait lui être favorable quelle quel soit XD

_Bonjour mes chers amis,_

_Lundi c'est déja la rentrée eeh oui, il est temps de nous remettre au travail. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je découpe mes chapitres entre les différents intervenants de l'histoire pour ne délaisser ni les uns ni les autres, ca serait dommage._

_En tout cas j'espére que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances et que ce chapitre vous distraira._

**Bonne lecture** _à vous et merci encore de me suivre, **Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo

Le chemin de Traverse fut le théâtre d'une scène bien étrange en cet orageux après midi de juillet ; les passants très nombreux s'arrêtaient ou se retournaient devant un petit groupe de cinq personnes. Quatre sur cinq avaient des cheveux d'un roux éclatant, le cinquième ; un garçon avait une touffe noire ébouriffée mais ça n'était certes pas leurs cheveux que regardaient les gens. Non…c'était plutôt les deux jeunes hommes se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau qui intriguait…

- Maman qu'est ce qui fait le monsieur ?

- Chuut ne montre pas du doigt aller vient.

Elle l'entraîna plus loin de ces deux types louches.

En effet, Georges ; habillé d'un chapeau d'un ensemble et d'une cape, une loupe à la main, regardait partout suivit de son jumeau qui prenait en note la moindre de ses paroles. Derrière eux, Ron, Harry et Ginny les suivaient à quelque mètre de distance.

**- Ron : **C'est pas vrai mais qu'est ce qu'ils font…tout le monde nous regarde. Bonjour la honte…

Il cacha son visage en mettant sa main contre sa tempe.

**- Ginny : **Si tu as des récriminations Ron il faut les faire au responsable.

Se disant, la jeune fille tourna son regard réprobateur sur son fiancé à qui une sueur froide dévala la tempe.

- Ahahah…

**- Ginny : **Franchement…

- C'est pas très gentil de m'accuser

**- Ginny : **Et qui a eu la « brillante » idée de leur parler de Sherlock Holmes hein ? qui ?!

Le jeune Potter soupira et posa ses mains derrière sa main.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Hermione…

**- Ginny : **Oui je sais, quand je suis énervée par une étrange raison elle s'exprime par ma bouche !

Sherlock…euh pardon…George, s'arrêta soudain et se redressant, apporta sa pipe à bulles à ses lèvres et dit d'une voix solennel :

- Humhum ! Il est à présent évident que Miss Granger a disparu sans laisser de trace.

Les trois autres se rapprochèrent du détective.

- Et qu'en déduisez vous ? Demanda Fred en écrivant.

- Elémentaire mon cher Weasley. Il souffla dans sa pipe créant des dizaines de bulles. Il nous faut retourner sur les lieux du crime pour tenter de trouver des indices.

Ron, Ginny et Harry se regardèrent et dirent d'une même voix :

_**- Fleury&Botts**_ !!

**oOoOo**

Draco posa son index sur un endroit de la carte de la région.

- Nous sommes ici, et Malfoy House est là.

- Ca va nous faire un bout de chemin.

- Avec tout ce qu'on a parcouru depuis notre départ de Londres on est plus à ça prés. Et puis, de là bas on pourra prévenir les imbéciles….

Il se prit un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Euh je veux dire tes amis…

- Tu as intérêt…Dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- Bref ! Ca te convient ?

- Je ne pense pas avoir le choix

Rester ici trop longtemps n'était pas bon pour eux, ils étaient toujours poursuivit et les trois malades devaient se trouver non loin d'ici. Ca n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils les retrouvent.

Hermione n'était pas très enthousiaste de mettre les pieds dans la demeure d'été de la famille Malfoy mais comme l'avait dit son compagnon ; de là bas elle serait en mesure de prévenir Harry, Ron et Ginny de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et pourrait enfin reprendre son petit train train ; plus de traque, plus de course folle et plus de moment embarrassant avec Malfoy avec sa manie de l'embrasser sans lui demander son accord. Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien elle aurait pu croire qu'il le faisait exprès juste pour lui casser les pieds, matière dans laquelle il excellait elle avait eu sept longues années pour s'en rendre compte.

Encore quelque jour avec elle et si tout allait bien : c'est-à-dire s'ils ne se faisaient pas tuer avant, il pourrait retrouver sa maison, son luxe, son lit et les mets raffinés qu'il appréciait. Quoi qu'impatient de rentrer chez lui, dans son monde, il s'ennuierait un peu d'elle. Depuis le début de leur aventure il avait prit l'habitude de l'enquiquiner alors que ferait-il pour passer le temps quand elle serait partit ? C'était bien ennuyeux surtout que Pansy risquait fort de lui retomber dessus…mais il avait à présent une excellente excuse pour la mettre dehors : tout ça était de sa faute du début à la fin. Draco se posa alors une question très intéressante : « Aurait-il préféré se retrouver dans cette situation avec Pansy plutôt qu'avec Granger ? » En y réfléchissant bien ; elles étaient franchement pénibles toutes les deux mais maintenant, après toutes ces épreuves, il aurait plus tendance à choisir son ancienne rivale. Elle au moins ne se pendait pas à son cou avec un sourire béat et ne disait pas « amen » au moindre mot qu'il prononçait. Avec Pansy, il n'aurait jamais pu respirer plus de seconde et au final, il était quasiment certain qu'il aurait finit par lui tordre le cou, même si l'idée lui avait effleurée l'esprit plus d'une fois pour l'ancienne Gryffondor…Alors que maintenant…

- Malfoy…Malfoy ?! tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? quoi ?

Hermione soupira profondément ; c'était toujours agréable de se rendre compte qu'on parlait dans le vent !! Se retenant pour ne pas le secouer, elle répéta :

- Je te demandais, si ta maison d'été était occupée en ce moment.

- Normalement non, elle doit être vide.

Cette fois, la jeune fille ne se retint pas de soupirer de soulagement. Etrangement, elle n'était pas tentée pour rencontrer Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. Elle avait un échantillon suffisant avec leur fils unique.

- En voila un soupir. Dit le concerné avec son sourire en coin. Dois je comprendre que tu ne désire pas rencontrer mes parents ?

- …Va t'faire voir Malfoy.

La rouge et or se leva pour quitter la table mais deux bras entourèrent sa taille empêchant toute fuite. Elle vit apparaître sa tête blonde au dessus de son épaule, sa voix parlant à son oreille.

- Et si un jour tu voulais m'épouser ? je devrais bien te présenter.

- …A moins d'être folle à lier c'est impossible. Décréta la demoiselle avec calme.

- Ah mais il ne faut pas dire « fontaine je ne boirais pas de ton eau ».

- C'est tout vu Malfoy. L'idée d'être enchaîné à toi jusqu'à ma mort ne me séduit pas vraiment.

- Ah bon ? pourtant c'est le cas depuis bientôt une semaine maintenant.

Il baissa la tête et embrassa la peau fragile du creux de son épaule. Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne voulu en sortir. Ouh cette fichue manie d'avoir toujours raison et de la prendre au piège de ses propres mots ce que c'était AGACANT !!

- Malfoy…

- Oui Granger ? Demanda t'il avec candeur, ses lèvres sur son cou.

- Arrête ça s'il te plait…

- Je vais y réfléchir

Un gros frisson la parcouru, son effronterie était donc sans borne ? Tout était bon pour la provoquer ou la mettre mal à l'aise mais ça se paierait.

Quant à Draco…il ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'il était en train de se perdre lui-même. Un baiser par ci, une provocation par là et le charme opérait doucement jour après jour.

Mais qu'est ce qu'un Malfoy connaissait à l'amour ?

**oOoOo**

Les troupes avançaient à travers la forêt, le général d'expédition attendait ses éclaireurs qu'il vit apparaître entre les fourrés.

- Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

**- Premier homme : **Ca se pourrait.

**- Deuxième homme :** On est tombé sur une maison un peu délabrée un peu plus au Sud à un kilomètre.

**- Troisième :** Nous avons préféré vous avertir avant d'aller jeter un œil.

Le chef de groupe gratta sa barbichette, la mine réjouie

- Bien, excellent. Alors en route.

Enfin ils allaient mettre la main sur cette femme et rentrer chez eux, il en avait assez de cette forêt inhospitalière. Leur patron satisfait, ils seraient tous largement récompensés.

**oOoOo**

Ginny soupira excédée et se tourna vers son frère qui observait le moindre objet avec sa loupe.

- George ça suffit, change toi tu es ridicule dans ce costume !

- Quelle rabat-joie…

- C'est pas le moment de s'amuser ! je vous rappelle qu'Hermione a disparue !

- Allons, du calme. Apaisa Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Nous allons la retrouver.

La librairie Fleury&Botts apparaissait déjà en face d'eux ; c'était la dernière boutique où Hermione s'était rendue, peut être y trouveraient-ils le fin mot de l'histoire. Harry et Ginny y entrèrent en tête suivit par les trois Weasley, George, privé de son divertissement boudait un peu mais sa cadette avait raison, il avait peut être prit tout ça un peu trop à la rigolade.

Ils trouvèrent sur une échelle, un homme de la quarantaine ; des petites lunettes carrées posées sur l'arrête de son nez, ses cheveux formant une masse aux boucles brunes. Une pile de livres lévitaient à coté de lui qu'il rangeait peu à peu à la place indiquée sur les étagères.

Harry se racla la gorge.

- Hum, hum. Euh, excusez moi.

Le libraire baissa les yeux de son étagère pour les poser sur cinq jeunes gens en contre bas.

- Nous voudrions vous parlez. C'est important.

- Bien sur, un instant je descends.

Lentement, il descendit les échelons jusqu'à poser pieds à terre et se dirigea vers le groupe, son dos un peu voûté.

- Que puis je pour vous jeunes gens ?

Ce fut le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui parla.

- Nous sommes à la recherche de l'une de nos amies, elle vient souvent ici c'est une habituée. Et il se trouve que votre boutique est le dernier endroit où elle a été vue. Acheva l'apprenti détective de la bande.

L'homme posa deux doigts sur ses lunettes et observa le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et ne mit pas longtemps à le reconnaître.

- Je vous aiderais de mon mieux Monsieur Potter. Assura t'il. Quand votre amie a-t-elle disparu ?

- Il y a cinq jours.

- Hmhm. Dit le libraire en ajustant ses lunettes. Je suis rentré seulement hier de vacances.

Sans rien préciser de plus, il leur tourna le dos, son bras contre son bassin apparemment douloureux et se dirigea vers une porte entrouverte derrière le comptoir de caisse.

- Lizy !

A ce nom, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds tressés sortit de la pièce adjacente.

- Oui ? qu'est ce qu'il y a papa ?

« papa ? » Répétèrent les jumeaux surpris. C'est que la demoiselle n'avait rien de l'homme qu'ils avaient en face d'eux ; Elle était blonde, avec les yeux verts et assez grande.

- Je tiens de ma mère. Précisa t'elle, éclairant leur lanterne

« Aaah » Dirent les jumeaux

- C'est Lizy qui s'occupait du magasin pendant mon absence. puis, s'adressant à sa fille Monsieur Potter voudrait te poser quelque question.

Harry répéta donc qu'ils étaient tous les cinq à la recherche de l'une de leur amie qui était venue ici il y a quelque jour.

- Vous la connaissez sûrement, elle s'appelle Granger, Hermione Granger.

- Ooh oui. S'exclama son interlocutrice que les jumeaux semblaient trouver très intéressante. Elle est venue l'autre jour je m'en souviens.

Les cinq compères se regardèrent, soulagés. Ils avaient une piste sérieuse, enfin.

Elle a dû m'acheter six livres.

**- Ron : **Ahaha…Ah oui c'est bien Hermione ça…

- Je m'en rappelle parce qu'il faisait très chaud ce jour là, j'ai dû laisser la porte ouverte.

_**oOo Flash Back oOo**_

_Voila mademoiselle. Merci et à bientôt._

_Merci, au revoir._

_La jeune cliente prit le gros sac remplit des livres qu'elle avait acheté et se dirigea vers la porte de la boutique restée ouverte où des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre._

_**oOo Flash Back – Fin oOo**_

**- Harry : **Des éclats de voix ?

- Oui une dispute probablement.

**- Ron :** Ensuite ?

- Eh bien elle a voulu sortir et s'y est retrouvée mêlé

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et Ginny demanda.

- Vous vous souvenez des personnes qui se disputaient ? C'est important.

Lizy hocha la tête sur le coté pour se rappeler, son index contre sa joue.

- D'après les voix c'était un garçon et une fille

**- Ginny : **Comment étaient-ils ?

- C'est flou…mais ce qui m'a frappé c'est les cheveux du garçon.

Un couple qui se dispute, Hermione qui disparaît et une couleur de cheveux inoubliable…les pièces du puzzle commençaient doucement à se rassembler.

**- Ron : **Laissez moi deviner ; ils étaient blonds c'est ça ?

- Euh…oui…oui c'est bien ça mais, comment le savez vous ?

**- Harry : **Disons qu'on le connaît très bien.

Malfoy…Ils auraient dû trouver tout de suite et s'il était là, la fille devait être Parkinson, toujours collée au jeune homme comme une moule à son rocher. Un morceau du voile obscurcissant la disparition d'Hermione venait de se lever mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore retrouvé mais maintenant ils savaient comment orienter leurs recherches.


	20. Chapter 20

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Aaah bien bien, vous avez aimez l'interpretation Weasley du fameux roman de Doyle c'est bien ! (évidemment puisque l'idée vient de moa)_

_So so! Je vais arrêter de faire ma craneuse, la tension monte et le danger est presque palpable alors...évitez de lire dans le noir...C'EST MAUVAIS POUR LES YEUX !!_

**_Bonne lecture à vous et n'oubliez pas de vous habillez chaudement il fait froa dehors!!_**

**Lacus Clyne**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Malfoy…on aurait dû s'en douter.

Les garçons Weasley grincèrent des dents

**- Ron **: S'il a osé touché UN cheveux d'Hermione…

**- Ginny **: Allons du calme pas de conclusion hâtive

- Exactement il nous faut trouver la clé de l'énigme avant de…

- C'est bon George on a compris. L'interrompit sa soeur avant que Sherlock Weasley ne reparte dans ses déductions.

Une moue boudeuse apparue sur le visage de George : elle l'avait coupé en plein élan.

**- Ron : **Bref ! Se tournant vers son ami il demanda : Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait Harry ?

- Eh bien…maintenant que nous savons que Malfoy est avec elle on devrait essayer de se renseigner auprès des commerçants.

Hermione avait un visage passe partout mais par contre un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine…c'était plus repérable.

- Séparons nous. Ginny va avec George et toi Ron part avec Fred moi je vais faire ce coté là. Indiqua Harry du pouce. On se retrouve dans une heure aux Trois Balais c'est d'accord ?

**- Ginny :** C'est ok pour moi

**- Ron :** Pour moi aussi.

**- Yes Sir ! **Répliquèrent les jumeaux au garde à vous.

Un bel air blasé se dessina sur le visage de leur frère.

- Faudrait vous calmer vous deux…

**oOoOo**

Hermione regardait tomber la fraîche pluie d'orage par l'une des fenêtre crasseuse de la maison de bûcheron où elle avait élu domicile avec Malfoy, pourvu que cette averse cesse bientôt où ils devraient sortir sous la pluie car chaque minute rapprochaient un peu plus les poursuivants. Ou était Ron, Harry et Ginny en ce moment ? S'étaient-ils rendu compte de sa disparition ? Oh comme elle voudrait qu'ils soient là… Elle sursauta quand deux mains impolies se posèrent sur ses hanches.

- Tu penses encore à moi ? Dit la voix complaisante de son compagnon derrière elle.

- Ne rêve pas trop…

Draco leva ses yeux sur le paysage, gris comme ses yeux.

- Il pleut toujours…

Juste un soupire lui répondit

C'était le milieu de l'après midi le temps de s'organiser et ils partiraient demain matin pour Malfoy House. Quand la pluie diminua sans toute fois s'arrêter, Hermione ouvrit la petite fenêtre, elle avait un oppressant sentiment d'étouffer dans cette cabane et la présence de Malfoy derrière elle la rendait un tantinet nerveuse et d'ailleurs…

- Malfoy…Tu pourrais retirer tes mains de là…

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, irritée Hermione se tourna à demi.

- Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

Redevenu soudain sérieux il lui demanda :

- Tu ne trouves rien de bizarre dans ce décor… ?

- Hein ?

Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et observa ; il pleuvait toujours, les arbres n'avaient pas bougés, l'herbe non plus…

- Euh…je devrais ?

- Ecoute.

Obéissante, elle tendit l'oreille mais…

- Eh bien quoi ? je n'entends rien

- Justement. Tu as déjà vu une foret aussi silencieuse toi ?

La bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit mais rien n'en sortit, une inquiétude sourde naquit dans son ventre ; elle avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de dire…

- Referme cette fenêtre et prépare toi. On doit quitter cette maison au plus vite.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il s'éloigna. Hermione un peu tremblante obéit à son ordre.

Draco aussi était inquiet, il en savait assez dans le domaine du mal pour savoir que lorsqu'une foret devenait aussi silencieuse c'était qu'il y avait un problème et que les animaux s'étaient fait discrets et eux mieux que les humains pouvaient détecter une présence inquiétante sur leur territoire ; leurs « amis » ne devaient pas être loin.

Magdalena vit ses deux « invités » rassembler leurs affaires rapidement.

- Je croyais que vous n'y alliez que demain matin. Fit-elle remarquer à la jeune fille qui était le plus proche d'elle

- Euh oui un…imprévu. Ah Malfoy, c'est bon, on peut y aller. L'interpella Hermione en le voyant se diriger vers la petite fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil

- Je crois qu'on en aura plus l'occasion... Annonça Draco d'une voix sombre.

Hermione se précipita pour le rejoindre et regarder dehors à son tour et elle fut parcourue d'un frisson ; derrière la fenêtre, des ombres apparaissaient entre les arbres.

Draco fronça les sourcils et entendit à peine sa compagne murmurer ; « Mon dieu… » Ces gens là n'avaient rien n'à voir avec les trois crapules qui leur courraient derrière depuis leur fuite de ce grenier sordide et tous les deux les connaissaient bien…hélas.

- Nous sommes pris au piège…

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- Trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici par un moyen ou un autre, sinon nous serons fait comme des rats

- Mais ils sont plus nombreux et tu veux sortir ?

- Si on reste ici ils nous tirerons comme des lapins dehors on pourra se déplacer, réfléchit un peu.

Hermione tourna son regard vers son voisin, surprise qu'il soit un aussi fin stratège mais après tout…ça n'avait rien d'étonnant ; il devait sûrement connaître tous les moyens de surprendre l'ennemi. Malfoy se tourna vers leur hôtesse dans l'espoir qu'il y est peut être dans cette bicoque une sortie cachée mais Magdalena était…tétanisée, ses yeux posés au delà de la fenêtre sur les ombres menaçantes qui s'approchaient d'eux.

- ….J'ai l'impression que c'est inutile d'attendre une solution de sa part. Déduit Malfoy pour qu'Hermione se tourne à son tour vers Magdalena.

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

- On n'a pas trop le temps pour ça. La priorité est de sortir. Tu as ta baguette ?

- Quelle question. Elle la sortit de sous ses vêtements.

- Plus qu'à espérer très fort que la magie ne leur ferait pas défaut sur ce coup là car ça n'était pas qu'une tarte à la mélasse qu'ils risquaient de se prendre dans la figure…

- Et…pour elle… ? Demanda Hermione hésitante

Draco ne répondit rien, pour lui c'était clair : même si elle les avait hébergé, si elle restait dans cet état de choc, elle serait plus un poids pour eux qu'autre chose et ça, c'était un problème de survie. Comme si elle avait suivit le fil de ses pensés et inquiète par son silence, l'ancienne Gryffondor s'exclama qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser. Ca serait l'équivalent d'un meurtre.

- Bon, mais trouve un moyen de la réveiller on aura besoin d'elle pour sortir.

Il se détourna d'elle et laissa les deux femmes ensemble pour faire le tour de la maison et sonder le plancher dans l'espoir de trouver une cave où le quelconque espoir d'une cachette sure. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à se battre avec ces Mangemorts rescapés, étant un ancien Serpentard, utiliser la ruse pour s'en sortir s'en combattre était ce qu'il préférerait mais si bien sur ils n'avaient pas le choix….sans oublier que leurs baguettes avaient été déficientes ces jours derniers là ça n'était pas le moment de se retrouver sans défense.

Assit sur un tabouret de la cuisine, il cessa de faire tourner la précieuse baguette entre ses doigts et la serra dans sa main fermée. Ils s'en sortiraient cette fois encore et rejoindraient Malfoy House là bas ils seraient en sécurité.

**oOoOo**

- Magdalena. Magdalena ? Vous m'entendez ? Je vous en prie ressaisissez vous.

Ses mains sur ses épaules, Hermione la secouait gentiment mais l'étrange femme ne réagissait pas. Que faire…que devait-elle faire ? Si elle ne parvenait pas à la faire sortir de son état de choc, Malfoy ne voudrait pas l'emmener. Suppliante, la jeune fille reprit,

-Je vous en prie…écoutez moi…nous sommes en grand danger, nous avons besoin de vous, revenez à vous par pitié.

- Toujours pas de réaction ? Interrogea son compagnon

- Non…

Draco sourit

- C'est parce que tu es bien trop gentille ma pauvre Granger. Laisse moi faire.

Hermione se poussa, dubitative, qu'est ce qu'il allait encore inventer avec son esprit tordu elle s'attendait à tout.

- Magdalena ? Vous m'entendez j'en suis sur alors écoutez moi bien. Ces gens dehors ne nous veulent pas du bien alors restez planté là si vous voulez mourir mais nous on s'en va sans vous.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit sous le choc. Il était fou ? Question délicatesse y'avait mieux quand même.

- Vient Hermione allons nous en

Se disant, il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et se tourna vers la porte sans regarder derrière eux, Hermione fut assez septique de l'efficacité de son plan jusqu'à, revenant sur terre, leur hôtesse s'écria :

- Non ! attendez !!

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dis que ça marcherait » Fit remarquer Malfoy dans un chuchotement que seule sa compagne put entendre.

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête pour regarder par-dessus leur épaule.

- Vous avez changé d'avis ? Demanda Draco

- Il ne faut pas sortir ! Ou on va se faire tuer !! Répondit-elle affolée.

- Si on reste là, c'est eux qui viendront et nous serons prit au piège. Qu'est ce que vous préférez ? Reprit son jeune interlocuteur la voix sombre.

Hermione elle, observait cet échange verbal avec attention ; S'il n'avait pas été le fils Malfoy elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi…sombre, inquiétant et expert dans la façon d'agir de ces inquiétants individus. Elle aurait pensé qu'il chercherait à sauver sa peau avant tout sans se soucier de quiconque d'autre…mais peut être que la fréquenter avait déteint sur lui…elle espéra pleine de fierté que ça soit le cas ; pouvoir se vanter d'avoir amélioré Draco Malfoy n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Magdalena se mordit la lèvre et hésita mais finit par articuler ;

- Je….j'ai peur…

- Et vous ne croyez pas que nous aussi on est terrifié ? Mais on ne peut pas rester ici c'est du suicide.

Elle baissa la tête et prit sa tête dans ses mains mais la releva surprise quand deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses épaules ; Hermione avait décidé de sortir de son mutisme.

- Je vous en prie, nous avons besoin de vous et nous ne partirons pas non plus sans vous alors tenez bon, on va s'en sortir. Dit la jeune fille avec douceur

Aaah ben quand même ! Il avait un moment cru que sa chère Gryffondor avait perdu sa langue mais il n'en n'était rien. Il était temps qu'elle se réveille mais comme toujours, son intervention était efficace et tombait exactement au moment où il l'espérait. Encore un détail qui faisait qu'il était heureux que ça soit avec elle qu'il soit en fugue plutôt qu'avec Pansy. Enfin…heureux…autant qu'il pouvait l'être vu les circonstances. Et puis…il l'avait impressionné à l'instant, il lui avait montré qu'il pouvait les sortir de là et qu'il n'était pas que le vilain garçon de Poudlard juste bon à faire les sales boulots. Peut être le verrait-elle différemment maintenant. Un peu tremblante, Magdalena acquiesça aux paroles de son invitée.

- Y'a-t-il un autre moyen de sortir ? Une cave où…une quelconque cachette ?

- Euh…il y a bien…le sellier mais il est sous la maison…il n'y a aucune autre issue que cette porte.

**oOoOo**

Les troupes s'arrêtèrent à la sortie de la foret épaisse, la maison trônait là : dans le sous bois.

- C'est la maison que j'ai repéré Monsieur.

- Bien. Elle est peut être là.

- Où bien ce sont ces deux voyous…

- Si ce sont eux je vous les laisse, deux gosses fugueurs ne m'intéressent pas

- Oui oui, bien sur, je comprends. Répondit la grosse dame en se frottant les mains de complaisance.

Vraiment, ces braves petits soldats leur avaient été bien utiles, les recherches avaient été très rapides, rien n'a voir avec ces deux balourds incapables, de plus c'est eux qui seraient la première vague d'assaut, il n'y avait qu'a…attendre.

- Quels sont les ordres Monsieur ?

- Encerclez la maison, nous entrerons à mon signal.

- Compris !

**oOoOo**

- Malfoy !

- Quoi ?

- Ils approchent

Les trois occupants de la maison s'étaient éloignés des fenêtres. Autant que leurs adversaires pensent que la maison était vide le plus longtemps possible, c'était sûrement leur seule chance de s'en sortir vivant. En moins de deux minutes, ils tentèrent d'effacer le plus de traces possible, preuves d'une activité humaine. Fermèrent les portes et se rendirent tous trois dans la seule « vraie » chambre de la chaumière. Ils pourraient sortir par la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le toit.

- Essayez de vous calmer, si vous respirez trop fort on se fera prendre…

Hermione tentait de la calme au maximum, elle aussi était effrayée et stressée mais il fallait continuer à lutter contre ses nerfs jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité.

**oOoOo**

- Vous voyez quelque chose ?

- Non…ça a l'air vide…

Le chef d'expédition se tenait derrière l'un de ses hommes qui gardait son nez collé à l'une des fenêtres de la maisonnette mais difficile de voir quelque chose avec toute cette crasse accumulée sur le carreau.

- Ca ne fait rien. Il se tourna vers les autres. Séparez vous par cinq, le premier groupe va entrer, l'autre restera dehors au cas où notre gibier montrerait le bout de son nez.

Les hommes hochèrent la tête et se séparèrent. Le premier groupe attendit le signal de leur supérieur pour ouvrir lentement la porte. Un deuxième signal et une troupe de cinq hommes pénétra dans la chaumière.

- Fouillez la maison.

**oOoOo**

Cachés derrière le renfoncement du lit, Hermione et Magdalena luttaient pour refreiner leurs tremblements quand la maîtresse de maison murmura la voix chevrotante de peur :

- …Ils sont entrés…

- Chuut…calmez vous…dit Hermione qui n'en menait pas plus large

Assise par terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même comme ses deux compagnons de misère, Hermione maintenait son appui avec ses mains posées sur le plancher et elle sursauta quand une autre se posa sur l'une d'elle et la serra fort. Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers son voisin qui se mordait la lèvre avec anxiété. Ils s'en étaient toujours sortit jusqu'à maintenant, alors…ils s'en tireraient cette fois encore. A eux deux ils étaient invincibles !

Ils entendaient leurs poursuivants retourner table et chaises, ouvrir et vider penderies et tiroirs quand deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre où ils étaient cachés, nos amis cessèrent de respirer, retenant leur souffle. Si on les trouvait…ils étaient perdus !

**- Homme 1 : **Alors ? tu as quelque chose ?

**- Homme 2 :** Non, rien.

**- **Pppfff !! Y'a rien ici ! on perd notre temps

**- **Aller vient, on rejoint les autres. Dit son collègue

Quand ils furent sortit, Draco, Hermione et Magdalena soupirèrent discrètement de soulagement, mais ils n'étaient pas encore sortit d'affaire…


	21. Chapter 21

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**hamataroo****:** euh attend là c'est bien une déclaration? parce que si c'est le cas il me faut un solitaire de minimum 4 carras à cet annulaire! Si tu as aimé le 20 alors attend de voir ce que je vous ai mijoté cette fois ci, j'espére que tu ne seras pas décue!

**Caella****:** ...hein? excuse moi tu disais quelque chose? XDDD sache que je suis un bon génie et je fais de mon mieux pour que les voeux de mes chers lecteurs soient exaucés !

**nini: **oui oui, je sais, je sais (agite la main) mais c'est une telle source d'exultation pour MOA ! XD (oui je suis méchante merci merci :D) et surtout merci à toi pour ton compliment qui va tout droit dans mon petit coeur de pierre :x

**calia0411****: **Aaarf toutes mes excuses pour tout ce temps ! mais j'ai eu du mal à le pondre celui là X_X je souhaite vraiment qu'il te satisfera

**FANDJIO****: **miciiiii ! o^_^o je rougis tu vois. Ca me fait vraiment trés trés plaisir ( et toi tu peux remercier mon prof de francais de seconde XD lol)

**atchoum16****: **merci beaucoup a toi aussi pour ton soutien et ta fidélité alors bonne lecture ~_^

**virginie01****: **rroh ben oui si ca serait tout love love tout le temps c'est po drole et un truc qui casse l'ambiance c'est marrant pour les lecteurs ET frustrant pour les perso :p Entre nous...est ce que Draco a deja été doux pour faire quelque chose?...hein, franchement :p

**Misa_Misa: **mmh....je t'avoue que j'y ais pensé :D mais finalement je me suis dis: "naaan chui po aussi tordue" (comment ca "ah bon?" fait attention a cque tu dis hein _)

**kimlovetom: **merci merci ^o^ et surtout ne t'en fait po ! j'ai encore pleins d'idées en réserve !!

**melooo****: **et bien te voila exaucé lol^^ bonne lecture

**NiniWeasley: **ah bon? ben ca alors c'est curieux...t'es la première à me le dire *air innocent...qui ne trompe personne*

**fiind-l0ve:** je ne vais plus en cours mais je travaille (travail fatiguant et je suis pas toujours motivée pour écrire c'est vrai je l'avoue et puis il fallait aussi que j'enchaine mes idées pour que ça soit cohérent et que ca ressemble à quelque chose, chose qui a été assez difficile pour ce chapitre. Si je suis si longue a poster c'est que je veux un BON chapitre de qualité ce qui est quand même plus apréciable pour vous. Et crois bien que je ne vous oublie pas et que je fais au mieux pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

**luffynette****: **merci merci ! Voici la suite tant attendue !

**fantasia-49****: **merci ! Ne t'en fais pas je ne vous oublie pas je posterais toujours et je fais de mon mieux

_Voilaaa le chapitre vingt et un !! _

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez par ce que j'ai eu un mal fou ! à l'écrire. Pourvu que ça soit réussit…j'avoue que j'ai un peu d'appréhension alors je vous demande de me rassurer si ça vous à plus._

_Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une_ **bonne lecture.**

_Bien à vous,_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans le silence apaisant de la forêt soudain, un hurlement fit s'envoler les oiseaux

- ILS SONT LA !! JE LES AI !!

- NE LES LAISSEZ PAS FILER !!!

Magdalena entre eux deux, Draco et Hermione s'éloignèrent rapidement de la maison ; les hommes encore à l'intérieur de la chaumière sortirent en courant après les cris et suivant l'ordre donné, partirent à la poursuite de leurs proies. Liés par Magdalena qu'ils tenaient par la main, Hermione et Draco sortirent leurs baguettes dans l'espoir que celles-ci leur apporteraient une quelconque aide.

- JE LA VEUX VIVANTE !! TUEZ LES DEUX AUTRES SI VOUS VOULEZ MAIS « ELLE » EST A MOI !!! Cria le chef aux autres.

S'enfonçant entre les arbres pour s'assurer un minimum de protection, le trio se réfugia derrière un énorme chêne pouvant les cacher tous les trois et avec Magdalena bien blotti contre le tronc épais, ses deux protecteurs purent observer, baguettes prêtes à intervenir. Il était maintenant évident pour les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard que c'était après leur hôtesse qu'ils en avaient et même s'ils ne comptaient pas la tuer, ils ne pensaient pas que c'était juste une parente qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis très longtemps…et pas question de s'enfuir en courant en leur tournant le dos, ces gens là étaient bien plus redoutables que les trois abrutis qui leur courrait après. De leur cachette, nos trois fuyards entendirent s'adresser à eux celui qui devait être le chef de toute cette petite armée.

- Les enfants, je sais que vous êtes là.

« Les enfants… » Répéta Draco dans un murmure avec un air blasé. Ils avaient quand même passé l'âge d'aller à l'école…

- Sortez de là et livrez nous votre amie et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard silencieux, comme s'ils allaient croire à sa soit disant bonne volonté. Ils avaient largement appris par le passé à ne pas se laisser embobiner par les belles promesses de Mangemort, ça ne servait qu'à servir leurs intérêts Ne voyant aucune réaction de leur part, l'homme ajouta avec moins de patience :

- Si vous vous rendez dans la seconde !

- Humpf. Laissa échapper l'ancien Serpentard.

Il reconnaissait bien là ses anciens camarades, c'était typique, comme s'ils allaient naïvement tomber dans le panneau. Ca se voyait qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui ils avaient en face d'eux mais de toute façon, il était hors de question qu'ils se rendent.

- Que prévois tu de faire ? Demanda sa compagne non loin de lui.

- On ne peut pas prendre le risque de leur tourner le dos, on doit en éliminer le plus possible.

A ces mots, Magdalena se raidit, les éliminer voulait aussi dire…affronter ces brutes…et elle tout ce qu'elle voulait était partir d'ici et leur échapper. Tandis qu'Hermione hochait la tête en signe d'approbation, un « non » presque inaudible sortit de la bouche de leur hôtesse, ses deux protecteurs tournèrent leurs têtes vers elle, surpris.

- Je…je ne veux pas….

- Mais de quoi parlez vous ? Demanda Hermione incrédule.

Magdalena perdit le peu de calme qui lui restait, se tournant vers la jeune fille, elle la prit par les bras et la secoua.

- C'est de la folie !! On va se faire tuer !!! Je n'veux pas rester ici !!

Sa voix devenue plus forte montait dans les aigus, ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux exprimaient la peur, elle était à la limite de l'hystérie, peut être que lui donner une bonne gifle lui remettrait les idées en place mais contrairement à lui, Hermione choisit la douceur et la patience, les situations critiques et désespérée elle connaissait bien.

- Allons, calmez vous. Nous sommes là et nous ne les laisserons pas vous emmener. On n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais on sait très bien se défendre. Pas vrai Draco. Elle leva son regard sur lui pour appuyer ses dires, qu'ils soient un minimum convainquant

- Et comment. Moi-même quand j'étais à l'école j'étais…Mais sa camarade le coupa en plein élan de vantardise

- Alors, vous voyez. Vous pouvez compter sur nous, nous serons vos gardes du corps et il ne vous arrivera rien. Là ou nous avons prévu d'aller vous serez en sécurité je vous le promets. D'accord ? Demanda t'elle à la pauvre femme pour être certaine quelle avait tout compris.

- Mmh…Magdalena hocha vaguement la tête, un peu calmée mais ça ne tenait qu'à un fil.

*********

- Nous ne sortirons pas ! Il faudra venir nous chercher. Déclara Draco toujours dissimulé derrière le gros arbre

- Que faisons nous Monsieur ?

- …Tuez les…Dit ce dernier avec calme.

Les deux jeunes gens préparèrent leur baguette les gardant levées comme les tueurs dans les films d'espionnage sauf que c'était eux les gentils. Leurs adversaires sortirent leurs baguettes et s'avancèrent avec prudence, qui sait ces sales gosses leur préparait peut être un mauvais tour, on était jamais trop prudent même si ça n'était que des gamins.

- Prête ?

- Plus que jamais

Le jeune homme sourit, ça allait être un combat hippique ! Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor affrontant des Mangemorts, « ensemble », ça lui rappelait leur cher directeur d'école qui prônait l'alliance entre les maisons, s'il pouvait voir ça…il serait sûrement ravi.

L'attaque en elle-même fut lancée quand l'un de leur adversaire s'approcha trop près, le pauvre tronc du chêne se prit alors toutes sortes d'étincelles rouges, bleues, vertes celles-ci étant celles qui ne pardonnaient pas et qu'Hermione évitait d'utiliser ; en tant qu'élève modèle elle ne se servait pas des trois sorts impardonnables et se contentait de les pétrifier.

Draco prit Magdalena par le poignet, suivit de sa camarade ils avançaient a travers la foret pour s'éloigner à distance raisonnable de leurs poursuivants tout en continuant à « tirer ». Il se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir un homme massif s'approcher à pas de loup de l'ancienne Gryffondor cette dernière trop prise par un duel avec ce qui lui semblait être une femme derrière cette capuche noire. L'armoire à glace leva le bras et Draco s'écria :

- Granger ! Derrière toi !!

- Hein ?! Hermione se retourna vivement et vit l'homme pointer sa baguette

Le rayon vert en sortit et traversa les mètres qui le séparait de sa cible mais ce fut la femme qui tomba raide morte, la jeune fille s'était baissée au dernier moment, son coeur faisant à triple boucle piquet dans sa poitrine.

Draco soupira de soulagement, il aurait eu du mal à s'en sortir seul si ce gros tas l'avait tuée mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage et fut obligé de pousser Magdalena qu'il protégeait sur le coté pour lui éviter un éclair rouge. Perdant son équilibre la malheureuse tomba à genoux et jeta un regard effrayé sur son protecteur qui affrontait un grand maigre.

- Ne restez pas là ! Relevez vous. Ordonna le jeune homme.

Tremblante, Magdalena se releva de son mieux et s'éloigna, c'est Hermione qui prit le relais en la plaquant contre un bouleau, la protégeant d'un autre Mangemort particulièrement tenace.

Draco de son coté, se retrouvait coincé dans une position de force, les deux rayons se poussaient et se repoussaient comme deux lutteurs de sumo, aucun n'avait pour le moment le dessus sur l'autre quand soudain, une brulure horrible au bras gauche le fit faible et il ne pu que détourner le rayon de son adversaire avant de laisser voler sa baguette qui tomba plus loin. Le jeune homme apporta sa main droite sur son bras qui le faisait souffrir.

- Espèce de traître…

- Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner mon ptit.

L'ancien Serpentard se retrouva en face de deux hommes et il était sans baguette

- Je constate que l'honnêteté n'est pas votre point fort

- A vrai dire….Non !

Son interlocuteur pointa sa baguette mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en servir car il s'effondra raide comme une planche et un deuxième sort atteignit le second mangemort qui rejoignit son acolyte sur le sol humide. Surpris, Malfoy leva ses yeux gris.

- Granger…

- Tient ! Elle lui lança la précieuse baguette qu'il récupéra au vol.

- Nous sommes quittes.

Il esquissa un sourire, on pouvait dire quelle ne manquait pas de cran et elle se débrouillait bien en défense, une partenaire du tonnerre. Il était heureux que ce soit elle, il aurait pu y rester à l'instant. A une époque, il aurait pensé quelle aurait été plus que ravie de le laisser mourir mais maintenant qu'ils avaient passé tout ce temps ensemble, il était sur que jamais elle n'aurait permis ce genre de chose, autant maintenant, qu'à cette sombre époque ou leL mal avait envahit la société magique et la rongeait jusqu'au cœur. Mais elle, elle était la pure, la juste Gryffondor, rien en elle n'était cruauté ou vengeance et s'ils sortaient vivants de tout ça, il aurait une dette envers elle.

*********

La situation était critique, ça faisait plus de quarante minutes que Draco et Hermione tentaient de se défaire de leurs adversaires et ils commençaient tous les deux à fatiguer et leur chef ennemi lui, commençait à perdre patience.

- Ils ne sont que deux par Merlin !! Nous sommes deux fois plus nombreux et vous n'arrivez pas à venir à bout de deux gamins ?!!

- Pardon Monsieur mais…

- Ils sont plus forts qu'on ne le pensait…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir !! Tuez les et ramenez moi cette femme ce n'est pourtant pas la fin du monde !!

Magdalena recula, effrayée ne pouvant rien faire pour sa protectrice qui se retrouva prisonnière d'un duel de force comme l'était son compagnon blond tout à l'heure à la différence quelle avait une crampe au bras et quelle était fatiguée, son rayon rouge s'en faisait ressentir, il tremblait comme un roseau sous le vent et elle n'allait plus tenir encore longtemps, elle le savait.

- Ne restez pas ici, partez vite…

- Quoi…mais…

- Je ne tiendrais pas encore très longtemps….dépêchez vous partez, courrez et essayez de transplaner si vous le pouvez !

- M….mais….et vous ? Demanda t'elle paniquée.

- Ne vous en faites pas on arrivera à s'en sortir mais occupez vous de vous, c'est vous qu'ils veulent ne les laissez pas vous avoir. Allez !! Ordonna la jeune fille bien plus fermement cette fois.

Terrifiée et après avoir hésitée un instant, Magdalena recula de quelque pas, puis partit en courant. L'opposant d'Hermione la suivit des yeux quand elle s'éloigna mais la jeune fille le rappela à l'ordre.

- Hey !

L'homme caché sous la cape reposa ses yeux sur elle.

- C'est ici que ça se passe compris ? Il faudra te débarrasser d'moi avant.

Il lui fit un sourire plein d'arrogance qui donnait froid dans le dos

- Un vrai jeu d'enfant poulette.

- On verra bien. Répondit la « poulette » avec un sourire.

Hermione se demandait comment elle pouvait encore avoir la force de sourire, alors quelle était si fatiguée peut etre dans le but de faire croire à son adversaire que tout allait bien mais avait ce bien marché ?

- Tu commences à m'agacer ma ptite je vais vite en finir avec toi et rattraper notre taupe.

Une taupe… ? Apparemment leur ancienne hôtesse cachait beaucoup de choses…mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait voulait dire ? De toute façon, ça ne la regardait pas et puis elle avait mieux à faire…De plus, elle ne voyait plus Malfoy…pourvu qu'il se débrouille mieux quelle…

Son bras lui faisait horriblement mal et elle baissa sensiblement la main pas ce fut assez pour que le rapport de force se brise et l'envoie voler contre un arbre. La jeune fille poussa un gémissement de douleur quand son dos heurta le tronc dur sans douceur et lorsqu'elle releva sa pauvre tête endolorie, l'homme se tenait en face d'elle, la baguette tendue.

- C'est dommage…Dit-il Tu t'es bien défendue mais, j'ai gagné. Là ou je t'envoie tu auras tout le temps de te reposer

Il éclata d'un rire sonore et lorsqu'il cessa, Hermione ferma les yeux ; elle n'avait plus de force, son dos était en compote et elle ne sentait ni son bras ni ses doigts tenant sa baguette quelle aurait été dans l'incapacité de lever pour éviter le sort fatal. Elle allait mourir…pourtant, elle se sentait vidée la fatigue sans doute…elle ne reverrait plus Ron, ni Ginny…ni Harry…Merlin…que c'était injuste…

Elle allait recevoir le sortilège impardonnable mais ce n'est pas la voix railleuse de son ennemi qui prononça le terrible « Avada Kedavra » et Hermione sentit soudain un poids lui tomber sur la poitrine. Surprise, elle sursauta à ce contact et rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et vit Malfoy en face d'elle, aussi essoufflé que sa compagne, le bras tendu devant lui là ou se tenait auparavant le mangemort qui était à présent…à demi couché sur elle.

Jetant d'abord un regard sur l'homme qui l'empêchait presque de respirer elle releva rapidement la tête vers le beau visage de son ancien camarade qui baissa le bras.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda celui-ci

- Oui je…je crois…

Comme si c'était un objet inanimé, Draco prit l'homme par l'épaule et le poussa sur le coté pour libérer sa damoiselle en détresse, le corps s'écroula à coté d'elle, inanimé.

- Aller vient, faut pas rester ici.

Il rangea sa baguette dans son pantalon d'une main et lui tendit l'autre quelle saisit après quelque secondes. A ce moment là, aucun sentiment, aucune émotion ne transparaissait de sa personne, il semblait…imperméable et étanche comme si ça glissait sur lui telle la pluie sur une vitre. Il avait tué cet homme sans hésiter une seconde et n'avait pas prêté plus d'égard que si c'était un simple sac de pommes de terre. Hermione sentit une sueur froide dévaler sa colonne vertébrale, ses yeux gris clair étaient devenus métal et il était étrangement silencieux ; était ce ça, le sang des Malfoy ?

- Ou est-elle ?

- Hein… ? Répondit Hermione un peu absente

- Ou est-elle. Répéta calmement Malfoy d'une voix plate

- Ah…j'étais en mauvaise posture, elle a pu s'enfuir je l'ai vu transplaner.

- Bien, ça nous fait un poids en moins.

Interloquée, elle tourna la tête vers lui qui marchait à coté d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Remarquant son regard un peu trop insistant Draco soupira.

- Et arrête de me regarder comme ça s'il te plait

- J'arrive juste pas à croire ce que tu viens de dire…

- On a faillit y rester à cause de cette femme. on a risqué nos vies pour la protéger en plus de nos propres ennuis on a dû aussi s'occuper des siens alors si elle a pu s'enfuir, ça rend tout le monde content. Ne me dit pas que c'est fau, je ne te croirais pas.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche…puis la referma un instant avant de répondre :

- C'est vrai mais…tu aurais pu être plus subtil…

- Et pourquoi faire ?! C'est inutile d'être hypocrite en voulant jouer les héros. On a bien assez à faire avec ces trois malades qui veulent pas nous lâchez la grappe ! Maintenant, j'ai bien l'intention d'enfin rentrer chez moi alors si tu veux sauver le monde, libre à toi mais moi je n'en n'ai pas du tout l'intention alors soit tu viens avec moi, soit tu restes ici

Le fait qu'il est cruellement raison cette fois ci la heurta de plein fouet, elle hocha donc la tête affirmativement en priant pour que la pauvre soit en sécurité et trouve l'aide dont elle aurait besoin car eux deux…étaient loin d'être sortit d'affaire…

*********

- …Tu en es bien sur ?

- Ooh oui Monsieur, absolument certain je les ai entendu comme si je les avais en face de moi.

Le chef de bande esquissa un sourire.

- C'est vraiment très intéressant, alors comme ça ; Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy nous mettent des bâtons dans les roues…

- En plus ils sont poursuivis par ces trois personnes bizarres.

- Mmmh.

- Que devons nous faire Monsieur ?

- Rentrons au Q.G, il faut avertir le grand patron nous ne pouvons pas décider sans lui mais ces deux là vont nous être certainement utile pour retrouver notre taupe. Aller, en route.

*********

Accoudé à son fauteuil, sa joue sur le dos de sa main, Mc Kurtis resta silencieux après la nouvelle. Hésitant en face de lui, son adjoint demanda prudemment :

- Monsieur… ?

- Granger...et Malfoy hein…

- Euh…je…oui c'est ça

- Intéressant…il sourit vraiment, très intéressant

- Pardonnez moi mais…ce sont eux qui on permis à notre cible de nous échapper…

- Oubliez cette femme.

Son soufifre releva la tête, interloqué.

- C'est eux deux qu'il nous faut, ils ont bien plus d'informations qui pourraient nous être utiles et de plus…il sourit à nouveau nous savons ou les trouver

- Nous savons ? Répéta bêtement son interlocuteur.

- Oui imbécile, la maison d'été Malfoy se trouve à quelque kilomètre de l'endroit où vous étiez. Est-ce que ton petit cerveau commence à comprendre où je veux en venir ?

- Euh et bien ça veut dire qu'ils iront certainement là bas.

- C'est exact, tu vois que tu sais t'en servir quand tu veux

Son adjoint sourit maladroitement, un peu crispé ; il avait beau être une forte de tête, en face de son supérieur il n'en menait pas large car il savait pertinemment ce qu'il en coûtait de déplaire à cet homme redoutable et lunatique. Heureusement pour sa survie qu'il avait eu une importante nouvelle à lui annoncer, ça couvrait l'échec de sa mission de base qui consistait à ramener Magdalena Hustraub mais il savait que son patron n'oublierait pas cette perte de temps inutile et s'attendait à tout moment qu'il lui fasse passer un mauvais quart d'heure, d'une façon où d'une autre.

- Et bien ? qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

Il sursauta

- Regroupe nos meilleurs éléments et allaient me les chercher !

- O… Oui Monsieur !! S'exclama t'il comme à un général de l'armée et tourna vite les talons pour sortir en quatrième vitesse du bureau.

Une fois seule, Kurtis prit son front dans sa main dans un profond soupire, il fallait vraiment tout leur dire mais pourquoi s'était-il entouré de pareilles andouilles ? C'était navrant mais ils étaient suffisamment qualifiés pour exécuter le sale boulot il n'en demandait pas plus à croire que c'était le bout du monde. Mais dans peu de temps il l'espérait, ces deux grandes figures de la gueurre seraient ici et il avait les moyens pour qu'ils parlent et lui dise ce qu'il voulait savoir…


	22. Chapter 22

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews** :

_Eh ouii me revoila deja ! Je suis assez pressée par le temps mais je voulais poster ce chapitre tout frais fini avant mon départ. Alors bonne lecture à vous tous^^_

_Bien à vous, **Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Retournant sur ses pas, Draco écarta les longs cheveux d'un saule pleureur où sa compagne était restée cachée.

- Alors ?

- Rien, tout semble normal. Apparemment ils ont arrêté de nous suivre

- Mais tu es quand même préoccupé.

- Pas vraiment…je trouve ça inhabituel c'est tout.

- Mh…et maintenant ?

- On va chez moi.

La question était : pouvaient-ils transplaner sans risque ?

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Transplaner ? Oui maintenant je n'ai aucune idée de si ça a réussit et si elle a atterrit ou elle le voulait

- Mmh…autrement dit on a aucune certitude…et je n'ai pas très envie de tomber n'importe où.

- Moi non plus, mais qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre ?

- Faisons un test.

- Un test ?

- Oui, tu vas essayer de transplaner là bas

Il pointa un bouleau du doigt à cinq cent mètres environ.

- Et peu à peu, on grandira la distance si ça marche.

- Euh…on peut essayer. Répondit-elle dubitative.

De fil en aiguille, ils parcoururent deux à trois kilomètres malheureusement…ils retrouvèrent un bande de mangemorts alors qu'ils avaient presque atteints Malfoy House. Un groupe de quatre hommes avaient été envoyés en éclaireurs près de la demeure là où la terre tombait en falaise d'où on voyait la maison d'été et en contre bas, une rivière aux forts courants.

- Tient, tient nous qui étions là pour surveiller. Notre gibier nous tombe tout rôtit dans la bouche. C'est trop beau.

- Oh….c'est pas vrai….marmonna l'ancien Serpentard.

- Et si c'est bien nous pour votre plus grand malheur.

Hermione recula et colla son dos contre celui de son compagnon, leurs deux baguettes à nouveau sortis.

- Vous êtes surs de ne pas vous tromper de cible ? Demanda t'elle.

- Justement non ma jolie, c'est vous qu'on doit ramener maintenant.

- Comment ça…

- Le grand patron tient beaucoup à faire votre connaissance.

Le…grand patron ? Qui c'était encore celui là ? Ils n'auraient donc jamais la paix ? C'était fou ça. Ils étaient encore plus enquiquinés que pendant la guerre avec des assassins à chaque coin de rue ! Et ces quatre là n'étaient pas là tout à l'heure Hermione en aurait mit sa main au feu

- Il sera très content si on vous amène plutôt que prévu.

- Pour ça il faudrait d'abord nous prendre et c'est pas gagné. Répliqua Malfoy

Comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'empêcher lui ; Draco Malfoy de rentrer chez lui, ces abrutis allaient goutter à sa baguette. Il commençait sérieusement à être agacé par tous ces plouks qui contrecarraient ses plans et l'empêchait de faire ce qui lui chantait et ils allaient s'en mordre les doigts parole de Malfoy !

*********

Harry qui était resté seul pour les recherches, pénétra dans l'atmosphère enthousiaste des Trois Balais.

Il y régnait une fraîcheur agréable par cette chaleur d'été.

- Harry, on est là. L'interpella Ron.

Tournant son regard émeraude sur le coin de la salle, il pu apercevoir des têtes rousses à travers le paravent de bois sculpté.

Il fut salué par des « Oh Bonjour Monsieur Potter » « Ca faisait un moment qu'on ne vous avez pas vu Monsieur Potter »Harry répondit aimablement mais rapidement, impatient de savoir si ses amis avaient appris quelque chose sur la disparition d'Hermione. Ginny se poussa pour lui faire de la place, le jeune Potter s'assit entre elle et Ron, les jumeaux en face d'eux.

**- Ron : **Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi en retard ?

- Pardon. Mais une vieille sorcière m'a retenu un bon quart d'heure…

- C'est la rançon de la gloire champion. Se moqua sa flamboyante fiancée.

- Ahah…très drôle…

**- Ron : **Bref, tu as quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Vous d'abord.

**- Ginny : **Eh bien d'après plusieurs personnes qu'on a interrogé, Malfoy aurait descendu la rue principale avec quelqu'un

**- George :** Et ce quelqu'un j'te l'donne en mille…

- Hermione…

**- George : **Bingo.

- « Avec » Comment ? Interrogea Ron qui avait pâlit.

**- Ginny :** d'après les gens elle le suivait de près

- De….de près ?!!! S'écria l'avant dernier Weasley assez fort pour que tous les occupants de la taverne se tourne vers leur table.

- Rooon ! Par la barbe de Merlin parle moins fort !! Renchérit Ginny le plus discrètement possible

- Je…pardon…

- Rien d'autre ? Demanda Harry.

Ginny et George secouèrent la tête.

**- Ginny :** Ah si, ils se disputaient visiblement.

Cette phrase sembla rassurer Ron qui desserra un peu les lèvres mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'Hermione suivait ce…et de près en plus !! Il jurait par son équipe de Quidditch préférée que s'il lui mettait la main dessus à ce serpent venimeux il ne pourrait plus se reconnaître dans un miroir quand il en aurait finit avec lui !!

- Ron…Ron !

- Hein ?

**- Harry : **Tu as du nouveau ?

- Pas…pas grand-chose…certains parlent d'un blond effectivement mais c'est trop flou pour se baser dessus.

**- Harry : **Je vois…

- Et toi ?

- Rien concernant Hermione et Malfoy juste un couple qui m'a parlé de gens bizarre mais ça n'était pas eux.

**- Fred : **Comment tu peux en être aussi sur ?

- D'après le couple ils étaient trois

**- Fred : **je vois, je vois.

**- Ron :** Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Harry se tourna vers sa fiancée.

- Vous avez bien dit qu'Hermione suivait Malfoy ?

- Exact.

- Et vous savez dans quelle direction ils sont allés ?

- Euuh….Elle posa son index sur son menton pour se souvenir vers la banque il me semble.

**- George : **Alors on peut essayer de remonter leur piste à partir de là et interroger les gens du coin.

Les quatre autres regardèrent vers lui et après une seconde de silence sonjumeau s'exclama :

- Ca c'est brillant vieux !

- Merci, merci. Dit celui-ci avec une vantardise exagérée. Alors, qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

**- Harry : **C'est une idée excellente.

**- Ginny :** De toute façon c'est notre seule piste…

**- Ron :** Alors pas de temps à perdre !

Ils quittèrent la taverne sous le regard curieux des habitués.

*********

Ils avaient beau avoir tenté de rester ensemble, Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent à nouveaux séparés. Même si cinq contre deux étaient plus équitable que dix contre trois, ils étaient fatigués par leur bataille précédente sans oublier le manque de sommeil et la poursuite qui continuait depuis des jours…Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme.

Prise par son duel avec l'un des hommes qui ressemblait un peu aux gorilles qui servaient cette affreuse bonne femme ; massif et grand, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'un second se glissait derrière elle.

- Je la tiens ! S'exclama t'il en passant son gros bras autour de son cou

La jeune fille sursauta mais ne se laissa pas démonter car même coupée, la tête du lion peut encore mordre.

Repliant son bras droit, elle infligea un douloureux coup de coude dans l'estomac du géant qui la lâcha sous le choc du coup et se mit à tousser, crachant un peu il se recula en se tenant le ventre et ne souvint plus qu'il y avait la falaise juste derrière lui. Son acolyte ne pu que crier ;

- Williams ! Attention !!

Mais c'était trop tard, l'homme mit son pied dans le vide et toute sa masse tomba en arrière l'entraînant au fond du ravin.

- Tu vas me payer ça petite peste !!

Il se jeta presque sur elle mais l'ancienne Gryffondor eut le réflexe de créer un dôme de protection qui repoussa l'attaque, le mangemort fut rejeté en arrière mais ça n'était que partie remise ; ils finirent presque front contre front, leurs baguettes croisées telles deux épées qui refusaient de se séparer.

- Pour qui tu te prends hein sale gamine ! Alors tu vas être bien gentille…et aller prendre ton bain !!

L'homme recula et violemment, projeta Hermione en arrière, ses pieds quittèrent le bord de la falaise et elle tomba à l'eau !

- HERMIONE !!!

Draco qui était arrivé à la seconde où sa compagne avait été poussée après s'être débarrassé non sans mal de ses deux adversaires, couru jusqu'au bord du ravin et avant de sauter à son tour pour tenter de rattraper la jeune fille, s'assura que celui qui l'avait poussée ne puisse pas aller raconter quoi que ce soit.

Il eut de la chance que l'eau de la rivière soit claire, il pu donc apercevoir facilement la malheureuse qui dérivait et s'enfonçait toujours un peu plus profondément dans les eaux froides, sa robe flottait autour d'elle et ses cheveux créaient une auréole autour de son joli minois, on aurait dit une sirène de conte pour enfants et avec le courant, elle semblait lui tendre les bras pour l'inciter à la rejoindre. En quelques battements le jeune homme parvint à rattraper la sorcière inconsciente, lorsqu'elle avait touché l'eau, le choc de la surface agitée et remuante des courants avait dû l'assommer et s'il ne la remontait pas rapidement elle allait se noyer. Faisant glisser ses mains contre la nuque et autour de la taille de sa damoiselle en détresse, Draco saisit les lèvres entrouvertes que lui offrait Hermione et lui donna un peu de l'oxygène qu'il avait gardé…après un instant qui lui parut bien plus long, il la vit ouvrir lentement les yeux et reprendre conscience, avait-elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes ?

Le prince des Serpentard vit l'ancienne Gryffondor articuler son nom, il acquiesça et resserra son bras autour de sa taille, il devait se dépêcher de remonter à la surface car à présent lui non plus n'avait plus beaucoup d'air. Le courant les entraînait en aval, les rapprochant de la demeure Malfoy.

Draco dû utiliser toute la force de son bras libre et de ses jambes pour retrouver l'air tiède de la surface où il inspira un grand bol d'oxygène. Sa princesse était à peine consciente, il se coucha sur le dos et nagea au mieux jusqu'à la rive où sortant le premier, il hissa le corps de sa camarade.

- Granger ? Eh, tu m'entends ?

Doucement du plat de sa main, il tapotait sa joue et se pencha sur sa bouche où il sentit une respiration lente et difficile. Le jeune homme sourit et dit avec taquinerie :

- A croire que tu le fais exprès pour que je t'embrasse.

Se disant, il se pencha sur elle et reprit ses lèvres lui donnant de l'air qui lui permit de recracher la grosse tasse quelle avait avalé.

- Voila, tu vois quand tu veux. Lui dit-il sans perdre son sourire.

Il la redressa, sa main au milieu de son dos.

Hermione cracha et toussa, elle se sentait étourdie et complètement à bout de force sans se souvenir nettement de ce qui venait de se passer…

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai….connu mieux…

- On a pas beaucoup d'temps, il faut pas rester ici.

Sans lui demander son avis, notre beau blond dégoulinant d'eau glissa une main sous les genoux d'Hermione l'autre sur son dos et la souleva comme une mariée, elle m'omit aucune protestation ni résistance et posa son bras sur les épaules de son maître nageur, ses cheveux lui collaient sur les joues et le front mais ça c'était bien le cadet de ses soucies ; elle avait faillit mourir…ENCORE et il l'avait sauvée ENCORE ! A croire que ça devenait une habitude, sa dette envers lui était énorme misère…elle avait une dette envers Malfoy…le connaissant aussi bien quelle le connaissait, il allait certainement lui demander quelque chose de tordu ! Et maintenant, elle allait entrer dans l'antre des Malfoy, la maison était déjà bien visible devant eux, c'était la seule maison perdue au milieu de nulle part ils ne risquaient pas d'avoir de problèmes de voisinage…mais pour eux deux ça voulait dire que les mangemorts n'auraient aucun mal à repérer la bonne maison…il n'y en avait qu'une seule dans le coin…

Tout ce quelle demandait, c'est qu'ils aient un peu de temps pour se reposer et reprendre leur souffle.

*********

Son précieux fardeau dans les bras, Draco monta le perron de pierre, Hermione levant la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le haut du toit mais une fois sous le porche, elle regardait à gauche, à droite.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? tu n'as jamais vu de maison ?

La jeune fille posa un air blasé sur lui

- Si ! Mais je constate que votre mégalomanie est toujours d'actualité.

- Pourquoi se priver quand on peut vivre dans le luxe. Répondit-il avec toute l'arrogance des riches

Encore une fois ; c'était bien un Malfoy. Montre moi où tu habites, je te dirais qui tu es.

- Tu peux me reposer maintenant.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui, oui. Je pense pouvoir tenir debout.

- Ah, tant mieux. Il se pencha et retira ses bras une fois quelle eut touché terre. Tu commençais à être lourde.

- Oh !! Fit-elle d'un ton courroucé

Un grand sourire goguenard étira les lèvres de Malfoy qui sortit sa baguette.

- Ecarte toi

Obéissante, Hermione se poussa de la porte où il pointa sa baguette sur la serrure. Après un sort informulé, le verrou s'ouvrit dans un déclic et il rangea son « arme » dans sa ceinture et ouvrit la massive porte en teck.

- Après vous Milady. Il tendit le bras vers le hall d'entré, se penchant en avant, l'autre main contre sa poitrine pour la laisser passer.

- Andouille…

Hermione passa la porte et se retrouva dans un vaste hall au sol de marbre et aux bois précieux. Voila…elle était chez les Malfoy…plus possible de revenir en arrière maintenant.

- Bienvenu dans mon humble demeure. Salua le maître des lieux en refermant la porte

- « Humble demeure » ? Tu es sur qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs ?

- Ha pas de sarcasme je te dis, ça c'est mon domaine réservé.

- Ahahah…

Faisant face aux escaliers, il prononça haut et clairement :

- Jeesek !

Aussitôt, une petite créature aux longues oreilles ne portant que les loques de ce qui avait dû être un robe un jour très lointain apparu devant eux.

- Bienvenu chez vous Maître Draco c'est un honneur de vous recevoir. Salua l'elfe en s'inclinant le plus bas possible.

- Nous sommes fatigués et nous avons faim fait le nécessaire. Prépare aussi la baignoire.

- A vos ordres maître.

Quand il se redressa, Hermione fut transpercé par deux yeux jaunes dans lesquels elle n'eut aucun mal à lire le mépris et le dégoût quelle pouvait lui inspirer ; elle, une sang de bourbe ici dans la grande maison des Malfoy. C'était aussi impensable que Hagrid dans une cristallerie…

- Bah alors Granger, tu viens ? Où bien tu préfères faire un exposé sur mon hall ?

- Non, ça va je viens.

Elle vint le rejoindre au pieds de l'escalier en marbre lui aussi et lui infligea une tappe dans le dos.

- Aie ! Mais pourquoi est c'que tu m'bats ?!

- Ca, c'est pour la remarque

- Hey Il glissa son bras autour de sa taille et elle fut attirée contre lui Je crois que tu oublies ce que tu m'dois.

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine.

- N'en profite pas.

- J'vais m'gêner.

Levant la tête pour répliquer, Hermione se rendit de suite compte que c'était là une grave erreur quand il se pencha un peu et fit taire toute protestation.

Elle en était sure…elle l'aurait parié et aurait dû s'y attendre pourtant…elle se faisait toujours avoir à croire quelle ne retirait aucune leçon de ces derniers jours avec lui…

Il décida de lui-même de rompre le baiser, il ne fallait pas trop profiter des bonnes choses mais là elle lui avait tendu la perche c'était entièrement sa faute il fallait en convenir.

- Vient, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Dit-il en libérant sa taille pour monter les marches.

La jeune fille marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles et daigna le suivre, observant les lieux tout en « escaladant ». Il y avait une grande horloge contre le mur dont le balancier régulier indiquait chaque seconde et plusieurs portes fermées ornaient les murs du hall.

Le premier pallier puis encore des escaliers menant à l'étage par la gauche. Là, deux couloirs formant un « L » au bout desquels une grande fenêtre laissaient entrer la lumière du jour. Sur les murs des tableaux et des armures. C'était élégant mais quand même un peu inquiétant…

- Tu viens ? La rappela à l'ordre Malfoy.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des couloir ; celui face à l'escalier.

Ici c'est l'étage des invités. Ma chambre est au second.

- …Pourquoi voudrais je savoir où est ta chambre.

- On n'sait jamais. Répondit son interlocuteur avec un sourire équivoque.

Hermione ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, ça serait entrer dans son petit jeu du chat et de la souris que Monsieur devait énormément apprécier. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant l'une des portes d'où, avec une parfaite synchronisation, Jeesek sortit et annonça.

- La chambre de mademoiselle est prête.

L'elfe s'écarta pour laisser son maître et son invitée entrer.

Hermione eut un souffle d'admiration ; devant elle, une pièce typiquement anglaise avec une épaisse moquette pourpre, un grand lit de velours, une armoire en teck, une petite table ronde avec deux chaises et une grande fenêtre aux rideaux de dentelle fine sans oublier la cheminée sur le mur opposé.

- J'espère que ça te suffira

- C'est très beau…

Arpentant la chambre elle laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le bois vernis de la petite table.

Après avoir dormit assise dans un grenier étouffant, par terre dans un champ, sur une botte de paille et dans un lit au sommier creux, cette chambre c'était aussi chic que le Ritz. Elle était sure que les draps étaient en satin et l'oreiller de duvet.

- Parfait elle est donc pour toi.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Précisa t'il. Je suppose que tu aimerais te rafraîchir un peu.

- Je ne dis pas non.

Au fond du même couloir, il y avait la salle de bain…des invités naturellement qui ressemblait presque à celle pour les prefets de Poudlard. Du marbre partout, au pied de la grande baignoire un épais tapis, sur le coté un vaste miroir au dessus d'un petit meuble de bois blanc, les robinets et le pommeau de douche recouvert d'or.-

- Je peux vraiment utiliser cette baignoire ? Demanda l'ancienne Gryffondor dubitative

- Bien sur. Mais essaye de rester où tu as pieds

Telle une gamine, elle lui fit une grimace et il prit congés les mains dans les poches. Restée seule, Hermione regarda encore un instant la salle de bain aussi grande que sa chambre, elle avait un peu peur de rayer le marbre ou les robinets…à coup sur il se dépêcherait de le lui reprocher. Quoi que…

_**** Flash Back ****_

_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais une autre s'y posa lui coupant la parole_

_**** Flash Back - fin ****_

Sa main sur ses lèvres, elle se sentit rougir ; le sang montant à ses joues lui donna un peu chaud, elle se sentait un peu exaltée comme une collégienne à son premier flirt et encore, c'était sans commune mesure avec ce qui se passait car son Roméo n'était pas un adolescent timide mais Draco Malfoy unique héritier d'une très ancienne famille de sang pur et elle que faisait-elle ici ? Une fille de moldus, mais excellente sorcière certes…eh bien elle allait prendre un bain dans une piscine en marbre et en or…y'avait pas une petite erreur là ?

Elle continua à réfléchir jusqu'à ce que son corps soit émergé dans l'eau chaude elle ne pu pas retenir un long soupire de bien être et après avoir mouillée sa crinière de lionne posa sa nuque sur le bord froid de la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Enfin pouvoir se détendre un peu et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette eau chaude et la mousse onctueuse et le plaisir que ça lui procurait après ces jours de poursuite continue.


	23. Chapter 23

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**fantasia-49**** :** xD merci bien ! l'un des moments forts du chapitre c'était fait exprés. De l'autre coté je fais toujours de l'humour avec notre équipe de sauveteurs pour que le ton reste léger. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise.

**hamataroo**** :** pas mal l'idée du livre de compte :p faudra que j'y pense sérieusement ça pourrait être drole^^

**calia0411****:** merci beaucoup! ^o^ surtout n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre ci. Alors à trés bientot !

**nini**: lool xD exactement ! Et pis il l'a bien mérité le pauvre :p il s'est mouillé ! mdrr

**fiind-l0ve :** oh vraiment? :D mince alors XDD Et pis je SAIS que ma fic est géniale mais c'est agréable quand on me le dit :D

**Roze Potter:** Ouuiii! je n'ai pas oublié ne t"en fais pas tu verras par toi même^^

**atchoum16:** Aah petite coquine toi tu n'attendais que le baiser :D AVOUE !!! XD

**virginie01**** :** XD ah ben 'j'ai pas fait d'erreurs sur son caractère alors, ça me rassure^^ c'est vrai que ça n'en n'a pas l'air mais savoir comment il réagira dans chaque situation, parfois ça n'est pas évident... :/ mais je fais de mon mieux. Draco est et restera un Malfoy Hermione va vite s'en rendre compte ;)

**Pauapu**** :** d'un trait? o_o ma fois...je suis honorée^^ tous ces compliments ca me touche merci, vraiment. Et ui, question réplique de films XD j'en ai en stock et c'est marrant de jouer avec les lecteurs pour voir s'ils comprendront les notes filmographiques. En tout cas continue de me donner tes impressions, c'est important pour moi.

**Nini Weasley :** merci je souhaite que tu aimes celui ci aussi.

**yuki-chan:** la voici la suite alors bonne lecture

**plante-verteeuuh :** "plante verte" c'est...originale comme pseudo ma fois XD En tout cas merci pour ton enthousiasme ça me fait trés plaisir.

_Bien bien, comme toujours je dois m'excuser pour mon extréme lenteur -_- mais c'est plus aussi simple pour moi d'écrire...mais surtout rappelez vous que je ne vous oublie pas! Je posterais cette fic jusqu'a la fin._

_Ensuite, je tiens à tous et toutes à vous souhaiter tous mes voeux pour cette nouvelle année 2009 quelle vous apporte réussite, bonheur et...PLEINS DE SUPERES NOUVELLES FICS A LIRE !! XDD_

_Gros bisous à vous tous, je vous embrasse très fort,_

_**Votre dévouée** **Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

Quand elle sortit de l'eau après un bon quart d'heure, Hermione se sentait toute molle, dans le brouillard. Si elle avait été chez elle, elle se serait enveloppée dans son gros peignoir et se serait assit devant un bon film pour ne plus bouger du canapé jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se ferment tous seuls.

Mais ici, c'était Malfoy House alors la TV…elle pouvait toujours se l'imaginer et son film aussi d'ailleurs par contre, elle enfila le lourd peignoir de velours déposé sans doute par l'elfe de la maison et retourna dans sa chambre sans croiser personne. Monsieur Malfoy devait sans doute être dans « sa chambre du deuxième étage » elle avait bien retenue sa petite leçon même si l'information ne lui serait d'aucune utilité !

Voulant lisser sa crinière encore humide, elle posa ses mains sur le cordon de velours retenant le peignoir fermé et l'avait presque défait quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Avec la rapidité d'un fauve, la tigresse fit volte face prête à donner « un coup de griffe » quand la voix qui appartenait à la tête blonde en face d'elle s'écria :

- Ohe ! Du calme Minette, ce n'est que moi

- Malfoy !! S'écria Hermione le cœur battant à cent à l'heure

- Qui d'autre ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil réellement incrédule

L'ancienne Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et le gratifia de son regard le plus électrique. Non mais il le faisait exprès ça ne pouvait pas être possible autrement ! Ils venaient d'échapper à des assassins et des Mangemorts dont la botte secrète était de prendre leurs victimes par surprise et lui…ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire pour s'amuser que de poser sa main sur son épaule et **sans** s'annoncer encore en plus !! Savait-il au moins de la frayeur quelle avait eu ?! D'accord on été dans l'imposant Manoir Malfoy mais ça n'était pas une excuse

- Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là d'abord ? Finit-elle par dire entre énervement et agacement en se rappelant qu'il était entré dans sa chambre sans frapper alors quelle sortait du bain.

- Olala du calme mademoiselle la lionne ne mord pas. J'étais simplement passé pour voir si tout allait bien

- Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu me causes un arrêt cardiaque imbécile !

Même ici, dans un lieu…un peu près familier, les traces de leur traque étaient encore bien présentes et elle ne serait vraiment sereine que lorsqu'ils ne courraient plus aucun danger. Alors que son hôte lui, semblait très décontracté, vraiment...il n'était pas normal !!

- J'en suis vraiment navré

Draco sourit, c'était vrai, il pouvait l'avouer mais uniquement à son fort intérieur ; il avait tout fait pour lui faire peur, ET ça avait marché. C'était certes une blague de mauvais goût mais il avait été à Serpentard alors à quoi s'attendre d'autre ? Et puis, ses cheveux humides, ce triangle de peau nue que dénudait le peignoir et le rose de ses joues ; il la trouvait jolie et rien que pour ça, il ne pensait pas un traître mot de ses soit disantes excuses. La voix de son invitée le sortit de ses pensés.

- Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Hermione en croisant les bras, l'air fermé. Elle ne croyait pas du tout en ses excuses pour la simple raison que « Serpentard + Malfoy = absolument pas sincère » sans oublier le petit sourire en coin qu'il avait depuis tout à l'heure

- Pourquoi es tu si rude avec moi ? Non vraiment, il posa sa main sur le coté gauche de sa poitrine ça me fait vraiment beaucoup de peine.

- J'apprécie juste moyennement tes petites blagues de collégien. Répliqua t'elle en lui tournant le dos. A croire que tu fais exprès pour que je m'énerve

L'air peiné qu'il avait su si bien faire apparaître se transforma à nouveau en sourire.

La jeune fille sentit encore les mains de son hôte se poser sur ses bras et le souffle de sa voix caresser son oreille.

- Je trouve que tu me connais vraiment bien, c'est assez flatteur.

- Te flatter n'était pas le but de la manœuvre Malfoy

- Ah non ? Dit-il sans quelle n'ait aucun mal à entendre son sourire dans sa question. Je croyais.

Il pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur la peau tiède de la courbe de son cou la faisant frissonner.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

- Je me fais pardonner. Il frôla la peau couverte de chair de poule de ses lèvres, sentant chaque vibration, chaque pulsation de son cœur

- Arrête ça…Elle se mordit la lèvre

- Je suis pardonné ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son correct ne puisse en sortir ; elle avait terriblement chaud alors quelle frissonnait. Il était fou…

- Alors ? Réédita Malfoy, ses lèvres remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

- Tu…Tu es complètement fou…

Ca n'était pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait mais qu'importe, il aimait tant ce petit interdit qu'il en oubliait d'être désagréable car elle était tout ce qu'il ne supportait pas mais malgré ça…il avait appris à la connaître et puis, il la trouvait jolie, pas superbe juste jolie et avec un peu de travail elle pourrait devenir une vraie beauté. Il se trompait rarement la dessus et son ancienne camarade avait tout pour plaire si elle voulait bien s'en donner la peine.

« **Toc toc toc** »

Draco releva la tête qu'il tourna sur le coté, un rien ennuyé d'être dérangé.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Maître Draco, le dîner est servit.

- Nous venons

Hermione poussa un soupire de soulagement intérieur quand il retira ses mains.

- Habille toi, tu vas attraper froid.

Hermione parcouru la chambre des yeux et trouva des habits bien plié sur le petit banc de velours au pied du lit puis, voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à bouger elle lui adressa un regard sombre.

- Quoi ? … ooh tu veux que je sorte c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu de corps de femme

- …Dehors. Répliqua t'elle d'une voix plate

Malfoy leva les mains en signe d'abandon et fit demi tour mais dit avant de franchir la porte

- Ne met pas une heure. Je t'attends et je n'aime pas attendre longtemps

Il referma juste à temps pour éviter le coussin quelle avait prit sur le fauteuil prés d'elle et quelle avait lancé dans sa direction.

Hermione s'approcha du tabouret et y déplia une robe verte anis aux épaules décolletée ainsi…que des dessous féminin. Septique, elle enfila d'abord la culotte…puis le soutien gorge qui formaient un ensemble et cligna des yeux en se regardant dans le miroir à coté du lit ; c'était sa taille.

- Comment il connaît mes mensurations…

Ca n'était déjà pas elle qui les lui avaient donné.

La robe aussi lui allait très bien, tombant sur ses hanches avec légèreté, la texture fluide épousait sa taille et sa poitrine sans fausse note.

Plus qu'incrédule, elle posa le peignoir sur le lit et quitta la chambre où elle le retrouva adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches. Ce dernier leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Elle te va bien. Commenta t'il avec un sourire

Hermione planta ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils

- Comment tu connais mes mensurations ?

Il répondit avec son sourire Malfoyen

- Je suis un homme, j'ai l'œil

Son interlocutrice se pinça les lèvres, lui lança un regard courroucé et rougit en même temps.

- Tu…tu n'es qu'un sal…

- Ah ah ah… Il agita son index de gauche à droite attention, ne soit pas impolie n'oublie pas que tu es chez moi.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas répondre et il crut bon d'en rajouter une couche :

- Tu crois que ton Weasley se prive pour te mater de la tête aux pieds ?

- R…Ron n'est pas le genre d'homme à faire ça ! Le défendit-elle les joues rouges

- Biensur que si, qu'est ce que tu crois ?

- Ils ne sont pas tous comme toi Malfoy

- On est tous pareils Granger mais on n'est pas beaucoup à le dire. Moi je peux me vanter de ne pas être un hypocrite. Tu devrais arrêter d'idéaliser cette grande asperge parce que si tu pouvais lire dans ses pensés, je t'assure qu'il y aurait de quoi être sous le choc.

Ceci dit, il la laissa là et partit devant pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

*********

- AAATCHAAAAA !!!

**- Ginny :** Y'a bien qu'toi pour choper un rhume en plein mois d'juillet

- La ferme…

Ron renifla, quelqu'un devait plutôt penser à lui et pourvu que ça soit Hermione, sa douce Mione. Ou pouvait-elle se trouver maintenant ? Et si Malfoy était avec elle…

**- Ginny : **Ron, Ron !

- Hein ?

**- Ginny : **Soit un peu attentif au lieu de rêvasser !

- Je…désolé…

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec anxiété ce qui le fit un peu sursauter quand on lui prit l'épaule.

- Harry…Dit le jeune Weasley du bout des lèvres.

Son ami cligna des yeux et hocha sensiblement la tête.

- Arrête de te faire autant de mauvais sang. Nous sommes tous inquiets pour elle mais Hermione est très intelligente et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut se sortir d'un pétrin c'est bien elle.

- Oui…oui je sais…

- Tu sais, si elle est en vie ; chose dont je ne doute pas, on la retrouvera et je suis même certain, quelle trouvera un moyen de nous contacter.

- Tu…tu crois ?

- J'en suis convaincu.

Ron esquissa un sourire, se sentant un peu mieux

- Oui, tu as raison

- Faisons lui confiance.

- Faisons lui confiance. Répéta Ron pour se convaincre.

Harry acquiesça dans un sourire et tapota l'épaule de son camarade puis en bon directeur de troupe se tourna vers les autres.

- Bon ! Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

Il faillit tomber à la renverse quand il vit que Sherlock Weasley était de retour ; sa pipe à bulles en main, George se gratta le menton.

**- Ginny : **Oooh non…vous allez pas recommencer !

**- Sherlock :** D'après moi, la victime été bien accompagné de notre suspect.

**- Ron :** la…la victime…Il pâlit d'une manière impressionnante.

**- Ginny :** Et comment en êtes vous aussi sur ? Monsieur le grand détective…Demanda sa sœur avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Il prit le temps de mettre sa pipe en bouche pour faire sortir pleins de petites bulles colorées avant de répondre.

- Ces demoiselles ont certifié avoir aperçu la disparue avec notre suspect numéro un mardi dernier. Argumenta t'il en pointant de sa pipe les deux jeunes filles qui discutaient avec Fred un peu plus en arrière.

**- Harry :** C'est intéressant ça, je peux ?

- Faites. Dit le détective d'un ton impérieux.

- Oui, même que nous avions prévus de…

- Excusez moi mesdemoiselles.

La jeune fille se tût quand elle leva les yeux ainsi que sa camarade sur celui qui l'avait interrompue. C'était un jeune homme grand à la silhouette mince quoi qu'athlétique, ses cheveux semblaient avoir été coiffé par un pétard et ses yeux ; deux émeraudes éclatantes étaient à peine cachées par une paire de lunettes rondes.

La seconde fille donna un petit coup de coude à sa voisine.

- J'aurais aussi quelque question à poser si vous le permettez.

- Oh Merlin…vous êtes Harry Potter !

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris, à croire qu'il était l'idole de toutes les filles de sa génération mais son esprit vif décida rapidement d'en tirer avantage.

- Oui, c'est exact, c'est bien moi. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Ooh Merlin ! nous sommes fans de vous ! S'exclama la seconde fille avec excitation

- Accepteriez vous de signez ici ? Elle baissa un peu son débardeur montrant une fine dentelle rose pale.

**- Ginny : **Non mais ça va bien ! Grogna la jeune rousse à qui aucune miette de la scène ne lui avait échappé

**- Ron :** Calme toi ptite sœur, il a sûrement une idée.

- Si elles osent poser leurs mains vicieuses sur lui je ne répondrais plus de rien !

Son aîné se retint de glousser en se pinçant les lèvres très fort, aucun doute ils étaient bien du même sang.

- HUmhum ! Intervint discrètement Fred resté près d'Harry, calmant les deux demoiselles et permettant au jeune Potter de se ressaisir.

- Posez toutes les questions que vous voudrez. Dit l'une d'elle avec un sourire béat.

- Merci. Nous sommes à la recherche de l'une de nos amie et il parait que vous l'avez vu ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais elle n'était pas seule.

Il chercha dans la poche de son jean, prit son portefeuille duquel il sortit une photo qu'il leur montra.

- C'était elle ?

L'autre fille saisit la photo quelles examinèrent avant de la lui rendre.

- Oui, oui c'était bien elle

- Vous êtes sures ? Redemanda Harry

- Absolument certaines.

- On ne se permettrait pas de vous mentir.

**- Ginny : **Non mais regarde les…c'est presque si elles ne lui bavent pas dessus. Ca me donne la nausée…

Voyant son frère faire un gros effort pour ne pas rire elle lui adressa un regard électrique qui le fit cesser immédiatement.

- Hum…désolé…s'excusa t'il penaud en baissant les yeux.

- Bien, c'est parfait

- Il vous fallait autre chose ?

- Savoir si elle était accompagnée ?

- Oh oui, ça je m'en souviens, il y avait un garçon avec elle

- Un beau blond, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Elles gloussèrent bêtement faisant soupirer d'exaspération la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Et dans quelle direction ils allaient vous vous rappelez ?

- Vers le Sud, j'en suis presque sure. En tout cas c'est par là qu'ils sont allés

- Génial, c'est vraiment génial. Merci beaucoup

- Oh, mais de rien.

- Vous savez, vous pouvez nous demander n'importe quoi.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son interlocuteur faisant monter les épices au nez de Ginny

- Non mais je rêve, elle fait quoi là !

- Du calme Ginny…respire…Tenta de calmer Ron de plus en plus inquiet que sa cadette se transforme en bête féroce.

Ginny respira à fond laissant retomber ses épaules et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit son bien aimé retirer la main en question de son bras, l'air mal à l'aise.

- C'est gentil à vous merci.

- Vous pensez que ça va vous aider ?

- Oui, on va pouvoir avancer.

- Si vous ne la retrouvez pas, venez nous voir on vous consolera

- Merci, mais ça ira on aura plus besoin de vous. Intervint une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu qui prit le jeune Potter par le bras avant de l'emmener plus loin.

- Mesdemoiselles. Prit le temps de saluer Fred avant d'également prendre congés.

*********

Il était vingt trois heures passées et Hermione mordit dans un petit pain aux raisins, le nez plongé dans un roman quelle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque familiale, assise dans le confortable canapé de la pièce qui contenait des centaines d'ouvrages qu'elle n'avait jamais lu et comme elle n'avait pas sommeil, elle avait entamé une lecture sans prendre attention aux heures qui passaient.

C'était une passionnante histoire qui se passait au dix huitième siècle où tous les plus grands secrets de la magie avaient été conservés dans une boite que des sociétés secrètes, des aventuriers et des sorciers se battaient pour retrouver afin de sauver ou de diriger le monde.

[… … …]

Hermione referma le livre sur les dernières lignes de fin et se pencha en avant pour le déposer sur la petite table devant elle puis s'étira.

- MMMMmmmmhhh !!! Excellent roman.

Elle leva les yeux sur le cadran de l'horloge à pieds en face d'elle.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Il est déjà trois heures et demie !!

Elle n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer et avait dévorer le livre dans son entier. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là quelle se rendit compte quelle était crevée ! L'ancienne Gryffondor se frotta les yeux telle une petite fille après une longue journée d'école. Elle se leva donc et quitta la bibliothèque pour retourner dans sa chambre ou elle s'écroula sur le mœlleux de son grand lit, elle allait sûrement très bien y dormir. Si ses deux amis savaient quelle avait mangé un gros livre jusqu'à presque quatre heures du matin…ils se ficheraient bien d'elle ça s'était certain ! Et aussi son hôte s'il l'apprenait…mais dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller de plumes, Hermione sombra dans le sommeil.

*********

- Mmmh….

Prise dans un beau rêve, Hermione se tourna sur le coté, ses bras enlaçant son oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'un horripilant rayon de soleil se posa sur son visage lui faisant plisser les yeux et sortir un peu trop vite de son rêve. Ca lui apprendrait a mal tirer les rideaux de la fenêtre. La jeune fille grogna, puis cligna et enfin ouvrit des petits yeux fatigués et mit quelque seconde pour saisir qu'il y avait quelqu'un assit dans le fauteuil en face du lit. Effrayée, Hermione se redressa comme un ressort.

Il était là, les jambes croisées, sa joue sur le dos de ses doigts, accoudé au bras du fauteuil, ses yeux gris posés sur elle.

- Malfoy !

- J'ignorais que tu étais une marmotte.

- Qu…qu'est ce que tu fais laaa ! S'égosilla la demoiselle.

- Je suis venu dans l'espoir que tu serais levée mais tu dormais comme une bûche.

Pudique, elle remonta le drap par-dessus sa robe de nuit et bafouilla.

- De…depuis quand tu es là ?

- Une petite heure sûrement

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer devant cette confession. Ca faisait une heure qu'il était là et…elle n'avait rien remarqué ?!!

- Je te l'ai dis, tu dormais comme une bûche c'est normal que tu n'ais pas remarqué ma présence. Dit-il en souriant.

- Ce…ce n'est pas une raison !! Tu n'as pas à être là !! C'est **ma** chambre !

- Et c'est **ma** maison

Elle sentait quelle allait encore l'entendre longtemps celle là…

- De plus, tu aurais été la première à râler si je t'avais réveillé j'ai donc attendu que tu te réveille toute seule ça n'est pas un crime.

Son interlocutrice ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, il ne semblait pas réaliser qu'il était entré dans la chambre d'une jeune fille sans autorisation et qu'il était resté là à la regarder dormir, toute personne « normale » serait ressortit et si elle râlait comme il disait ça risquait d'aggraver la situation et le connaissant il pourrait tout aussi bien la jeter dehors sans cérémonie…

- Donne moi cinq minutes.

- Parfait, je t'attends en bas.

Il se décida à se lever du fauteuil où il était assit et sortit enfin de la chambre, elle pu soupirer de soulagement, elle ne s'était pas sentit très à l'aise, l'atmosphère quand ils étaient tous les deux n'étaient plus la même qu'au début, elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais…il avait changé d'une certaine façon ; déjà cette manie de l'embrasser sans arrêt et puis…il agissait vraiment bizarrement non vraiment…c'était déroutant et elle qui se vantait hier encore de bien le connaître…mais à l'heure actuelle, elle serait bien incapable de prévoir ses réactions et ça n'était pas bon pour elle surtout quelle se trouvait chez lui, elle était donc à sa merci. … … … Elle devait rentrer chez elle et au plus vite, prévenir ses amis et s'en aller d'ici avant que la situation ne lui échappe.

Draco lui prit place devant le petit déjeuner avec un large sourire qui semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter car on pouvait le dire ; il était d'excellente humeur. Peu de choses étaient aussi adorables qu'une fille qui dort et son invitée paraissait faire un très beau rêve vu l'air heureux quelle avait dans son sommeil. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle en faisait tout un scandale, il avait déjà fait pire quand même, on croirai quelle avait quelque chose à cacher. De plus, elle devrait être contente au lieu de s'énerver contre lui car ça n'était plus de la méchanceté, il ne l'avait même pas appelé par ce surnom horrible qu'il se plaisait tant à lui cracher dans le passé et pourquoi ? Peut être parce que tout ça appartenait à un passé lointain et révolu, qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants et aussi qu'il…

- Me voila.

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour voir son invitée pénétrer à son tour dans la salle à manger habillée d'un ensemble en soie grise qu'on avait à nouveau laissé au pied du lit.

- Tu en as mis du temps

- DE SO LEE ! S'excusa t'elle en hachant chaque syllabe Mais j'ai mis un temps fou à comprendre comment on mettait ça

Se disant, elle se retourna pour lui montrer le dos du haut de soie qui s'entrecroisait de façon compliqué sur ses omoplates.

- Idiote, à quoi servent les elfes à ton avis ?

Hermione se tourna aussi sec

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tes elfes m'apprécient mon cher…

- Ils n'ont pas leur avis à donner

L'ancienne Gryffondor fit une grimace non dissimulée, il savait pourtant quelle défendait la cause des elfes de maison mais s'était quand même cru obligé de lui sortir une ignominie pareille. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé en fin de compte, un Malfoy reste toujours un Malfoy.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, si tu voyais ta tête

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense…Dit-elle les dents serrée en s'essayant à table.

- Hein ? Oh…tu parles de ton association ridicule du collège ? Il avala un morceau d'œuf je n'y pensais même plus.

Hermione s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille et dit entre ses quintes de toux ;

- C'est la S.A.L.E ! Et ça n'a rien de ridicule !!

Malfoy haussa les épaules avec décontraction

- Inutile de t'enflammer pour si peu, si tu as toujours tes convictions alors va jusqu'au bout.

Elle ne répondit rien à cela, ça n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée mais ça elle ne le dirait pas et pour ce qui était de l'aider à s'habiller…elle était bien assez grande et intelligente pour ça et elle préférait mettre dix minutes à trouver le sens de ses vêtements plutôt qu'un elfe la voit à moitié nue !


	24. Chapter 24

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**fiind-l0ve****:** Prétencieuse moi?! ooh mais non xD si peu :p Non seulement elle m'insulte...mais elle plus elle m'interdit de sourire u_u non mais ça va pas aller comme ca encore longtemps je vous préviens mlle !! Je vais devoir imposer des sanctions !!

**atchoum16****:** ben oui! quand on veut mettre la main sur son Harry! Ca passe assez mal xD

**plante-verteeuuh**** :** Ah! c'est toi qui l'a dit hein ! (se lave de toute accusation) je voulais juste être polie et tu me casses mon effet i_i non vraiment je sais po cque jvous ai fait mais ça me fais beaucoup de peine (part pleurer dans son coin)

**hamataroo****:** mdrrrr :p non mais vraiment c'est quoi cet esprit dépravé? non franchement je suis choqué :p

**Roze Potter****:** wi t'as vu hein °o° je suis très consciencieuse! (se lance des fleurs) car j'estime que tes conseils sont bons a suivre tout simplement. Il est vrai que même en tant qu'auteur, je ne peux pas toujours penser a tous les détails :/ pourtant je le devrais je sias et c'est pour ca que je m'en excuse.

**fantasia-49****:** Mais c'est normal, je lisais aussi des fics a une époque et les histoires inachevée c'est terrible. De tte ma carriére d'auteur, y'en a qu'une seule que j'ai pas terminé et je peux te dire que ca m'ennuie beaucoup mais je n'avais plus l'envie de la poursuivre ni la volonté.

**Nini:** Eh oui c'est une propriété privé ^^elle veut po qu'on lui pique son Harry c'est normal :p

**virginie01****;** Merci beaucoup xDD je prends toujours du plaisir a écrire ces scénes la, ils s'engueulent comme lorsqu'ils avaient 12ans c'est fort mais parfois c'est pas évident de respecter leur caractére propre. En tout cas contente que ca te plaise.

**Caella****:** merci ^o^

**kimlovetom: **merci^^ Voici le chapitre 24

**calia0411**** : **Oh? ben j'espére que celui ci te plaira plus alors :/

_Bien bien, c'est l'heure de mon ptit speetch! Je suis trés contente que la scéne de jalousie vous ait plus xD je la dédie a l'une de mes amis d'msn car c'est exactement comme ca quelle réagit quand on marche sur son terrain protégé :p Voici donc le chapitre 24 qui fait...**12 **pages Word! yeah. Désormais j'essayerais de faire de longs chapitres pour votre plus grand plaisir^^ alors savourez sans modération._

_Bonne lecture _

**_Lacus Clyne_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Oh j't'en prie Ginny, arrête de bouder.

- Humpf !

- Mais quelle mouche te pique ?

- Oh jt'en prie Harry ! Comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué comment elles te dévoraient des yeux ces deux harpies !

- Mais c'est ridicule enfin, on a rien fait de mal.

- Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce quelle faisait avec sa main sur ton bras ?! Grogna la jeune Weasley dont le teint avait prit la couleur de ses cheveux

- Elle cherchait peut être un endroit pour planter un poignard.

Son fiancé crut bon de faire de l'humour mais il regretta immédiatement quand elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Te fou pas d'moi !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu me reproches ? Je l'ai enlevé sa main

- Heureusement pour toi…Renchérit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Une sueur froide dévala à skis la tempe du jeune Potter. Il lui vint à l'esprit mille et uns sorts tous plus atroces les uns que les autres que sa bien aimée aurait pu utiliser sur lui s'il ne s'était pas libérée de cette fan un peu trop entreprenante…autant dire que ça aurait bardé pour son matricule…et ça aurait été pire pour les deux jeunes filles responsables de sa colère.

- Alors tu vois. Qu'est ce que tu me reproches ?

- Ce que je te reproche, c'est d'avoir cru utile de leur faire une scène de charme !

- Mais c'était pour la bonne cause !

- Ne te…

Les deux euh…tourtereaux? Tournèrent la tête, interrompant momentanément leur dispute en voyant un nuage de petites bulles voleter autour d'eux et découvrirent les trois frères de la demoiselle en train de les regarder avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

**- Fred : **J'vous en prie, faites pas attention à nous. Dit-il avec une voix émue très bien imitée.

Les yeux verts d'Harry se posèrent sur son interlocutrice.

- On reparlera de ça plus tard.

- Tout est dit, il n'y a rien n'a ajouter.

Ceci dit, elle partit devant, le laissant planter là un peu désemparé. Ce fut Ron qui posa sa main sur son épaule cette fois :

- Elle a l'air de t'en vouloir à mort.

- Oui…j'en ai bien l'impression…

Pourquoi, pourquoi une telle scène ? Alors quelle savait pourtant très bien que…

**- Ron : **Aller vient, on va rentrer on est tous fatigués

- Mmh…

**- Georges :** On va dormir quelque heure et ensuite on repartira en chasse.

Le dernier des Potter soupira profondément, pourvu quelle ne reste pas fâchée longtemps…Ginny savait être adorable quand elle le voulait, mais avec ce caractère de feu il avait parfois du mal à la suivre.

Si Hermione était là…elle aurait pu le conseiller, l'aider à comprendre où il avait une erreur là où il ne pensait pas en avoir commises. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait tellement, si c'était eux qui avaient disparu elle n'aurait sûrement pas mit autant de temps pour les retrouver…et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à temps ? Il s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours…

En tout cas, il y en avait deux qui semblaient s'amuser comme des fous…Il leva les yeux sur les deux jumeaux Weasley qui se battait pour avoir la pipe à bulles. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour prendre une telle situation à la légère et s'en amuser ainsi mais peut être n'était ce qu'une apparence pour détendre l'atmosphère et les empêcher de sombrer dans l'inquiétude. Et si c'était le cas et bien…ça marchait drôlement bien !

Et tous ensemble ; ils retrouveraient leur chère Hermione.

*********

Au manoir d'été Malfoy, c'était aussi la crise.

Le maître des lieux tournait en rond dans le salon, il allait et venait devant une Hermione assise sur le canapé. Le regarder ainsi faire les cents pas lui donnait le vertige.

- Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir des assassins aux trousses ! Voila qu'on s'retrouve avec des mangemorts sur les bras !

S'exclama Malfoy avec des grands gestes excédés mais Hermione se défendit aussitôt, le ton de sa voix ne lui plaisait pas du tout…comme si elle en était responsable

- Eh crie pas comme ça après moi je n'y suis pour rien !

Draco soupira de lassitude ou pour se calmer peut être. C'était vrai, Granger n'était pas responsable mais être traqué comme un animal mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve et déjà que devoir échapper à ses trois malades étaient difficile alors si en plus les anciens fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'y mêlaient eux aussi…leurs chances de survies s'amoindrissaient telle une peau de chagrin.

- Non, bien sur que tu n'y es pour rien…si cette idiote de Pansy ne nous avaient pas enchaîné l'un à l'autre nous n'en serions pas là.

Hermione se tût, il ne le disait pas, mais tout ça était en partie de sa faute, car c'était elle que recherchaient ces trois malades…s'ils n'avaient pas été gênés par ces maudites menottes, Malfoy n'aurait pas été mêlé à cette histoire…

- Je….je suis désolé….Laissa t'elle tout de même échapper du bout des lèvres.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son invitée qu'il vit la tête baissée, ses mains entre ses genoux serrés. Il comprit tout de suite la raison de ses excuses, à la voir elle semblait vraiment ennuyée et désolé. Mal à l'aise, il passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux et s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre d'une voix mal assurée :

- Roh mais arrête tes lamentations, ça n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, d'accord ?

Hermione releva la tête surprise, et son caractère malfoyen revint au galop :

- Je sais, c'est inhabituel et crois bien que c'est un grand choc pour moi aussi.

Elle cligna des yeux, sur le coup ne sachant pas quoi répondre mais finit par sourire, vraiment soulagée.

- Merci…

- Ca va, arrête. Tu vas me donner le cafard.

La jeune fille baisse la tête sans perdre son sourire, il avait l'air embarrassé, c'était bien la première fois quelle le voyait dans cette situation et elle trouvait ça « adorable » mais le fait que ce soit Malfoy ne voulait strictement rien dire bien sur.

Quand elle releva la tête…il n'était plus dans le salon.

è Malfoy ?

L'ancienne Gryffondor se leva

- Malfoy ?

Lorsqu'elle sortit du salon pour pénétrer dans le grand hall d'entrée, Hermione surpris son hôte en train d'agiter sa baguette ici et là. Excellent moyen de se changer les idées et d'oublier cette désagréable scène d'embarras.

- Malfoy ? qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il tourna la tête pour voir par-dessus son épaule.

- Je protége la maison par quelque sort supplémentaire

Elle le rejoignit devant la haute porte d'entrée.

- Ah tient, tu sais faire ça toi ? Le nargua son ancienne camarade dans un sourire.

- Ahah…très drôle N'oublie pas que je suis armée alors méfie toi

La jeune fille campa ses mains sur ses hanches et répondit avec sûreté :

- Parce que tu crois que tu m'impressionnes ?

- Ha ! Ne m'entraîne pas sur ce terrain glissant.

Redevenant sérieuse, Hermione posa les yeux sur le bois de la lourde porte.

- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient entrer ici ?

- En toute vraisemblance ; non mais je préfère prévenir que guérir, on est jamais trop prudent tu dois bien le savoir. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils pourraient manigancer et au moins ils auraient du fil à retordre avant d'entrer ici.

La demoiselle acquiesça mais ça n'était pas suffisant, même si cette maison leur offrait un abri sur et familier, le problème était loin d'être réglé ; ces malades courraient toujours et ils devaient à présent savoir qu'ils étaient ici…L'échéance serait courte avant qu'ils ne rappliquent. Quand des Mangemorts en avaient après quelqu'un ils n'abandonnaient pas leur proie aussi vite…ainsi, même à Malfoy Manor ils n'étaient pas en sécurité.

- Est-ce qu'on peut envoyer du courrier ?

- Du courrier ?

- Pour prévenir Ron et Harry. Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu leur donner de nouvelles, ils doivent être inquiets

Draco fit une grimace, encore eux. Décidément même après deux ans et demie ils étaient toujours inséparables. Les vieilles rancoeurs de l'école n'étaient pas oubliées.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Hermione devant son drôle d'air dont elle connaissait l'origine

- Oui, oui bien sur qu'on peut envoyer du courrier, c'est pas une cabane perdue dans les bois ici.

Elle le suivit en direction du grand escalier.

- Epargne moi tes sarcasmes Malfoy

*********

Cinq minutes et une bonne centaine de marches plus tard, le maître des lieux ouvrit enfin la petite porte de bois donnant dans la volière, tout en haut de la tour Sud du manoir.

Hermione poussa un long soupir.

- Ppffouu ! y'en a des marches ici. Vous ne connaissez pas les ascenseurs vous

- Les quoi ?

La jeune fille soupira lourdement à nouveau.

- Encore une invention moldue. Ben explique.

Hermione fut donc « contrainte » de faire un bref exposé sur les nombreux avantages des ascenseurs dont celui de ne pas être obligé de monter six cages d'escaliers à pieds !

Ca lui rappela les bancs de l'école où ses précieux amis comptaient sur elle pour leur réciter les cours par cœur ça leur évitait bien sur d'ouvrir leurs livres de cours. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ouvert un livre d'Arithmentie ou de Botanique ? Elle devait bien l'avouer ; ça lui manquait…quoi que dévorer ce roman l'autre nuit lui avait fait du bien mais…ça n'était pas pareil…pas pareil du tout.

- Oh…je vois. Ca doit être pratique.L'interrompit Malfoy la faisant sensiblement sursauter. Elle se reprit donc au mieux en répliquant ;

- Chez vous, ça devrait être essentiel !

- Eh, ne t'interdis de critiquer ma maison

Elle sourit, ayant reprit son aplomb juste par le plaisir de l'enquiquiner.

- Ah bon.

- Oui.

- Sinon ?

- Eh bien sinon ; je serais obligé de te faire taire

Il esquissa un sourire qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions, Hermione se pinça les lèvres de contrariété, il oserait oui, sans aucun doute mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire cette fois, elle ne tomberait pas dans le piège.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, tu sais être raisonnable

- Va t'faire voir Malfoy

Le concerné soupira.

- Dire que je te trouvais si courtoise…

- Je te rappelle que j'aimerais bien envoyer une lettre, si ça n'est pas trop te demander

- Oui oui…Reprit-il d'une voix monocorde

Il y avait la, perchés tout autour d'eux plusieurs Grands Ducs qui les fixaient de leurs yeux dorés avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Il n'y a que des Grands-ducs ? Demanda l'ancienne Gryffondor en regardant partout autour d'elle.

Son hôte tendit le bras en équerre où vint se percher l'un des rapaces qu'il gratifia d'une caresse de son doigt sur le doux plumage.

- N'oublie pas que c'est l'oiseau de notre famille, c'est une marque de prestige.

Ce fut son tour de dire « oui, oui » sur un ton lascif auquel il ne prit même pas attention.

- Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine. Reprit-il avec cérémonie en penchant le torse en avant pour légèrement s'incliner.

- Andouille…

Toute fois, elle sortit la lettre de contre sa poitrine et l'attacha avec précaution à la patte de l'oiseau à l'aide d'un nœud bien noué.

- Aller va ! Et revient vite

Son maître donna de l'élan au rapace par un geste du bras sec. Le Grand Duc prit son envol et eut vite fait de disparaître à l'horizon. Hermione le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne plus qu'un point minuscule. Pourvu que sa lettre parvienne vite à Harry et Ron pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas et qu'ils sachent où elle se trouvait même si, elle s'en doutait, ça n'allait pas les enchanter…

De son coté, Draco pensait la même chose à quelque détail près : Potter et Weasley…ils ne les avaient pas oubliés bien sur et n'était pas franchement ravi qu'ils débarquent à l'improviste chez lui, chose qui il en était sur arriverait à coup sur ! A leurs yeux, il était le coupable idéal, celui qui avait « kidnappé » et « séquestré » leur Hermione adorée. Enfin…avec un peu de chance, ils se prendraient l'un des sorts qu'il avait mit pour protéger d'avantage la maison dans la figure…ça le ferait rire mais là ça serait son invitée qui risquait de faire la grimace. Bon, peut importe car c'était dans le but de les protéger alors elle n'aurait pas de raison de lui crier dessus ; encore !

Et puis, **lui** avait réussit à la protéger, **lui** l'avait sauvé par trois fois et eux ? Où étaient-ils pendant ce temps ? Elle lui devait beaucoup et elle ne l'oublierait pas, il le savait très bien, c'était vraiment gratifiant et plutôt agréable. Et ça aucun Gryffondor ne pourrait l'effacer.

- Malfoy, tu viens ?

- Oui, je te suis

Qu'ils viennent, il était prêt.

*********

Son fauteuil tourné vers la fenêtre comme à son habitude, Mac Kurtis martelait les accoudoirs du bout de ses doigts, signe d'une profonde impatience.

- Alors ? Demanda t'il d'une voix plate ne présageant rien de bon.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle de nos éclaireurs Monsieur…Ils ont peut être prit du retard et…

- Ne soit pas stupide !! S'énerva t'il une fois pour toute faisant sursauter son malheureux adjoint debout à quelque mètre derrière lui. Les deux gosses les ont sûrement éliminés. Conclut-il.

- Eliminés ? M…Mais Monsieur ce n'est…

- N'oublie pas de qui il s'agit Wigeens. Granger et Malfoy étaient des noms phares de la guerre

- O…Oui…bien sur.

- Ils savent très bien se servir de leurs baguettes. Nous avons eu tort de les sous-estimer

- Tout de même…ils ne sont que deux et nos hommes étaient quatre…

- Battre deux adversaires n'ont pas dû leur poser de problème.

- Alors…quels sont les ordres Monsieur ?

- Envoie une troupe au Manoir

- Une troupe ? Demanda le Wigeens surpris

Une troupe se composait d'une dizaine d'hommes, comme il en avait envoyé arpenter la forêt à la recherche de Magdalena et notre trouyard trouvait que douze hommes…c'était un peu exagéré pour deux adolescents même si ceux-ci savaient se défendre…

- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Précisa son supérieur après avoir retrouvé un apparent calme.

- Oui…très bien.

- Immédiatement.

- A vos ordres.

Trop heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter la pièce, Wigeens s'inclina rapidement et tourna les talons pour sortir et s'éloigner de cet homme qui l'effrayait : ses accès de colère étaient terrible comme lorsqu'il sortait subitement une phrase en hurlant presque, à croire qu'il se délectait de le faire sursauter. Au fond, c'était probablement le cas…

Il redoutait de revenir ici et de lui annoncer que les deux adolescents leur avait échappé…non…ça n'arriverait pas, ils devaient réussir à les ramener il en allait de leur survie.

Une fois seul, le « grand chef » se leva de son fauteuil fétiche pour s'approcher de la grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Ses mains se croisèrent derrière son dos dans un mouvement de doigts excité. Il se tournait en boucle dans sa tête ces deux noms : Granger et Malfoy. Rien que ça le rendait d'excellente humeur. Ils allaient lui permettre de mettre la main sur le Ministère et d'entrer dans le Département des Mystères qui cachait, tous les secrets du monde magique. L'ancienne serait peut être « un peu » difficile à convaincre mais un Serpentard…ça serait simple, ils avaient ça dans le sang.

Il était vraiment impatient de les voir enfin devant lui si toute fois la bande d'imbéciles qui lui servait d'agents d'intervention parvenait à les ramener.

*********

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison Black, la forte odeur de renfermé les prit tous à la gorge, c'était sur : ça avait bien besoin d'être aéré ici.

Ginny partit devant en laissant les quatre garçons derrière. Son fiancé soupira.

- Tu crois quelle va m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?

**- Ron : **Ah ça…je n'en n'ai aucune idée…

**- Fred :** Relax Harry, tu sais comment elle est

**- Oui…**justement…

**George : **Elle est impulsive mais pas rancunière.

**- Fred : **Excuse toi à genoux et elle te pardonnera.

- A genoux ? C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

**- OUI ! **Répondirent ensemble les trois frères Weasley à l'unisson.

Le jeune Potter soupira à nouveau très profondément, il ne voyait toujours pas quel crime impardonnable il avait commis pour quelle soit fâchée à ce point…c'était ces deux folles qui s'étaient collées à lui.

**- Ron :** Ben alors, qu'est ce que t'attend ?

Harry s'était arrêté à l'entrée du salon où se trouvait sa fiancée et hésitait encore à pénétrer dans la cage aux lion…

**- Fred :** Aller mon vieux, un peu de courage !

Se disant, le jeune homme le poussa dans le dos le faisant entrer en trébuchant dans le salon. Il se rattrapa maladroitement sur ses jambes et lança un regard furieux derrière lui mais la porte du salon s'était déjà fermée.

« Ahahah… ça se paiera » Pensa Harry avant de reposer ses yeux sur la mince silhouette de Ginny qui s'était postée près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Elle regardait au loin et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué son entrée euh…fracassante.

Un peu mal à l'aise, le jeune homme se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

- Euh…Ginny ?

Elle cligna, mais ne répondit pas alors il s'approcha, restant un peu derrière elle.

- Ca ne va pas ? Reprit-il doucement.

- Non ! Non ça ne va pas !

Son fiancé retira subitement la main qu'il avait posé sur son épaule, sursautant presque et cligna des yeux : Ginny cacha ses yeux de ses doigts et reprit d'une voix plus tremblante :

- Hermione peut être n'importe où et où elle se trouve, elle risque la mort…

Sa colère s'était envolée et de toute façon c'était stupide. Elle s'était bien rendue compte quelle s'était comportée comme une idiote alors que sa plus chère amie avait disparu. Cette vérité l'avait traversé pendant leur retour à la maison Black et elle avait si honte d'avoir oublié son ancienne camarade mais ces deux pestes l'avaient mises hors d'elle.

- Ginny, chérie

Elle renifla et ferma les paupières, son bien aimé la prit par les épaules pour la tourner face à lui.

- Non, non ne pleure pas. Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer

Il écrasa entre ses doigts une larme qui roulait sur sa joue

- On la retrouvera, tu le sais.

- Oui. Mais j'ai peur…

- Peur ?

- Il peut lui être arrivé n'importe quoi depuis tout ce temps. Et si…nous arrivions trop tard…

- Ginny…

Il refusait de l'admettre, mais c'était effectivement une possibilité ; celle qu'Hermione soit…Harry avala difficilement, il se sentait mal rien qu'à cette idée. La guerre avait déjà fait beaucoup trop de victimes, il ne voulait pas perdre l'une de ses meilleures et plus fidèle amie.

Enlaçant le dos de sa compagne, le jeune homme la presse contre lui et murmura du bout des lèvres comme la toute première fois :

- Je t'aime.

Ces mots de réconfort et de soutient la firent un peu trembler et elle lui rendit son étreinte.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je te demande pardon…

- C'est déjà oublié.

Harry remonta sa main sur la soie rougeoyante de sa fiancée qu'il caressa tendrement. Il espérait tout autant quelle qu'où qu'elle soit, Hermione était en sécurité et même si c'était particulièrement pénible de le penser ; que Malfoy saurait veiller sur elle quoi que l'ancienne Gryffondor était assez grande pour veiller sur elle-même. Peut être étaient-ils parvenus à survivre ensemble sans s'entre tuer… ?

*********

Draco s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon où se trouvait sa colocataire qui, ayant écarté le rideau de la grande fenêtre, regardait fixement le ciel.

- Granger ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Il ne devrait pas déjà être revenu ?

Comprenant de qui elle parlait, il pénétra à son tour dans le salon pour s'arrêter derrière elle et poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Quand il le faisait, elle avait toujours la même réaction ; un très léger tressaillement qui le faisait sourire et cette fois n'échappa pas à la règle. Un large sourire de satisfaction étira donc ses lèvres mais il ne transparu pas dans sa voix :

- C'est inutile de rester planté là pendant des heures, ç'est un Grand Duc pas une fusée. Laisse lui le temps de faire le trajet.

Que le mot « fusée » soit sortit de la bouche de Draco Malfoy aurait sûrement été surprenant si son ancienne ennemie ne lui avait un jour pas craché à la figure « qu'il n'était vraiment pas une fusée » quand il avait eu un grand mal à comprendre son interminable raisonnement sur…il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Ca trahissait la grande importance qu'il y avait attaché…toujours était-il qu'il lui avait rétorqué avec son air incompréhensif :

« Une QUOI ? »

Elle avait alors une énième fois soupiré et lui avait, brièvement cette fois expliqué le monde passionnant des fusée sans oublier bien sur les vaisseaux spatiaux, les navettes et les satellites qui tournaient en orbite autour de la Terre. Et Malfoy était resté…pantois à l'écouter ses histoires de fous où plutôt…de moldus ce qui pour lui, revenait un peu près au même.

- Mmh…Répondit cette dernière songeuse en décrochant ses yeux de l'horizon où elle ne voyait toujours aucun oiseau venir.

- Aller ne t'en fait pas, dès qu'il sera de retour, Jeesek nous en avertira

Oui, il avait raison mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le temps aussi long…Dans un dernier soupçon d'espoir, elle regarda le ciel quand les mains de son hôte glissèrent sur son ventre, ses bras l'entourant, elle se retrouva contre une poitrine chaude la tirant de sa contemplation.

Draco leva la tête et plongea son nez dans les boucles désordonnées de son invitée, respirant profondément leur parfum, ça lui rappela leur détention, il tournait la tête pour respirer cette douce odeur de femme faisant oublier quelque seconde cette âcre puanteur de transpiration et de poussière qui le faisait presque étouffer. Ce quelle sentait bon, Hermione et la chaleur de son corps lui faisait du bien mais très bientôt, elle s'en irait quand ses deux chiens de garde accourraient ici pour la chercher alors lui, il espérait bien que son message prendrait du temps avant d'arriver. Car il voudrait bien la garder un peu encore pour lui tout seul. Il était fils unique, et avait toujours eu une exclusivité totale sur tout ce qui lui avait appartenu mais pas elle. Elle, ne lui appartenait pas, ne lui appartiendrait jamais car ils étaient deux opposés et sa présence ici était elle-même contre nature alors il tenait à profiter des derniers instants où elle serait entre ces murs et où il serait le seul à profiter de sa compagnie.

- Malfoy ? Demanda Hermione hésitante et les joues un peu rouges de cette soudaine proximité.

Dès que sa voix résonna autour d'eux, il ouvrit ses mains enlacées qui gardaient ses bras fermés et les laissa glisser contre sa taille.

- Il reviendra vite alors ne reste pas planté là.

Il tourna les talons la laissant seule et interloquée, qu'est ce qui lui avait prit tout d'un coup ? De nouveau, elle avait été incapable de prévoir sa réaction ni cet élan de…tendresse ? Venant de lui c'était vraiment très surprenant et pire encore...envers elle. Non vraiment, il avait vraiment beaucoup changé depuis leur détention et elle n'aurait pas su s'en expliquer la raison…il était si…tellement…Malfoy.

*********

Dans la « brigade » ils étaient douze, ils avaient pour mission de se rendre au Manoir d'été de l'une des plus grandes familles de sorcier de sang pur du pays et d'en ramener les deux occupants. D'après les ordres, ce n'était que deux adolescents et tous dans le groupe trouvaient se déploiement exagéré juste pour deux personnes.

- Quels sont les noms des cibles ? Demanda l'un

- Ils paraient qu'ils sont connus. Dit un autre.

- «**Granger** et **Malfoy** »

Les autres tournèrent la tête vers leur camarade qui se trouvait quelque pas derrière eux

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sur ?

- Granger et Malfoy ? c'est bien eux qu'on doit ramener.

- Il parait. Déclara leur compère avec nonchalance et décontraction.

- Des héros de guerre, rien qu'ça…

- T'aurais peur ?

- Tu délires ! Moi peur de deux gamins !

- Vous avez un peu fini d'vous engueuler comme ça ? Fermez la. Réprimanda celui qui semblait avoir le plus de pouvoir dans le clan.

Les autres se turent en se lançant des regards d'animosité.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire dans ce genre de cas, tous ces hommes n'étaient pas de grands amis. Ici, c'était la loi du plus fort et beaucoup d'entre eux aimerait volontiers se débarrasser de certain de leur camarade mais comme ils avaient des intérêts et des idées communes…ils devaient cohabiter mais dès qu'ils le pourraient…régler leurs comptes.

Levant les yeux, l'un d'eux fit remarquer aux autres.

- Eh, regardez.

Ils obéirent et levèrent tous la tête sur le ciel pour voir un oiseau arriver dans leur direction.

- Et alors ? c'est qu'un oiseau au cas où tu serais pas au courant y'en a pas mal par ici.

- Je vois…Murmura le dirigeant du groupe. C'est bien observé Kourt.

- On peut nous expliquer ?

- Regardez mieux, c'est un Grand-Duc.

Il fallu un peu de temps aux hommes pour comprendre le message car il ajouta :

- C'est l'oiseau fétiche de la famille Malfoy et ce message vient sûrement des deux gosses…

- Chef, permettez moi.

- A toi l'honneur après tout c'est toi qui l'as vu.

Un sourire malveillant étira les grosses lèvres de Kourt qui sortit sa baguette et visa le rapace qui s'était rapproché d'eux de quelques battements d'ailes. Tel un fauve, il attendit le bon moment et lança le rayon vert mortel qui foudroya l'animal en plein vol le faisant chuter de plusieurs mètres.

Le temps que les rares passants qui évoluaient sur les trottoirs à cette heure se rendent compte de ce qui venait de se passer, les étranges individus s'étaient déjà évaporés dans la nature.

La lettre qu'apportait l'oiseau avait été réduite en cendre grâce au sortilège « Lacornum Inflamare » très utile pour faire disparaître une preuve ou en l'occurrence, une lettre particulièrement gênante. Maintenant, plus qu'à se rendre à la résidence Malfoy…


	25. Chapter 25

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews** :

_OUI! je sais ce que vous allez dire c'est honteux de mettre autant de temps...je dis la même chose a chaque fois mais j'ai un mal fou a tout faire en même temps et je voulais trouver des idées fraiches pour etre sure de ne pas vous décevoir._

_le chapitre 25 est enfin là et il est trés court mais j'ai une bonne raison pour ca, c'est un épisode transitoire pour la suite car je ne veux pas dévoiler la suite immédiatement mais à l'heure ou je poste le 25, j'écris deja le 26 qui sera plus long rassurez vous et surtout il sera posté trés rapidement je m'y engage. Alors profitez de celui ci en attendant le prochain qui ne tardera pas fois de Lacus _

_Pour la "fin" d' Handcuffs je ne sais pas du tout dans longtemps je pense ! vu que j'ai pleins d'idées. _

_Pour finir, on me critique d'utiliser des scénes et des réplqiues de films et de manga. C'est vrai, je ne m'en cache pas et vous l'avez tous remarqué mais ça a toujours été une petite distraction pour mes lecteurs et je ne crois pas que cela soit du "plagia" c'est pas comme si j'avais copié toute une histoire et si cela ne plait pas a certain et bien qu'ils arrêtent de lire. Aprés tout, une fic utilise des persos, des lieux qui existent déja alors ca revient au même pour moi._

_BREF! merci à tous pour toutes ces reviews vous en avez posté 300 et vraiment...ca me rend tellement heureuse car je ne serais rien sans vous merci infiniment pour votre soutien et votre "amour" de lecteur ._

_Je vous adore XxxX **Lacus**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore tomber dans le piège…mais ce petit malin s'arrangeait pour toujours la surprendre quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Il n'avait d'idées de génie que pour faire des mauvais coups, ça ne semblait pas prêt de changer…Et puis, pourquoi y répondre ? Elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même…

Retrouvant un semblant de cerveau, Hermione tourna la tête, séparant ses lèvres de celles de son hôte. Cependant, ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et descendit plutôt sa bouche gourmande sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire puis sur l'exquise courbe de sa gorge. La jeune fille étouffa un soupir de surprise, ses joues prenant feu.

- Ma…Malfoy…

- Mmh…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais on la prit de vitesse.

- Pardonnez moi Maître.

Cette fois, Draco releva le nez du cou de sa camarade et tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce qui n'était autre que sa propre chambre. Elle était venue l'y trouver quelque minute en arrière, et bien sur il ne s'était pas gêné pour la taquiner.

_***** Flash Back *** **_

_- Tient tient. Qu'est ce que la prudente Granger vient faire dans ma chambre ? _

_Demanda t'il avec sarcasme quand elle fut entré après avoir frappé. Car elle s'était naïvement interrogée sur l'utilité de connaître l'emplacement de la chambre de son ancien camarade d'école lorsqu'il lui avait fait visiter les lieux quelques heures auparavant._

- …_Ca va, n'en rajoute pas Malfoy_

_Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit un grand lit aux rideaux velours bleu nuit, un secrétaire de bois massif, une grande fenêtre apportant la lumière du jour et sur l'un des murs, un étendard de soie représentant son ancienne maison : Serpentard._

_« J'aurais dû m'en douter… »_

_- Ca te plait ? Demanda le maître des lieux la sortant de sa contemplation._

_- C'est joli mais je m'attendais à voir du vert et argent partout. Elle sourit._

_- Eh bien non tu vois. _

_Il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche aérienne et reprit en souriant._

_- J'ai assez vu ces couleurs pendant sept ans tu ne crois pas ?_

_Elle répondit à son sourire et ne bougea pas lorsqu'il leva la main pour la poser sur sa joue, la caressant de son pouce._

_- Alors ? pourquoi es tu là ?_

_- Ah. Le hibou… _

_- Il est revenu ?_

_- Justement non…tu ne crois pas qu'il e…_

_***** Flash Back – fin *** **_

Bien sur elle avait été dans l'incapacité de terminer sa phrase car une bouche s'était posée sur la sienne, la réduisant au silence.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y à ?

Demanda Draco à son elfe de maison en cachant très mal son agacement. On venait toujours le déranger au mauvais moment.

- Des intrus s'approchent de la maison.

Hermione se raidit et échangea un regard avec son voisin qui s'était assombri.

- Eh bien, nous allons « les recevoir » tient toi prêt

- Bien maître Draco

La petite créature disparue après s'être inclinée très bas.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire taquin.

- Alors, que faisons nous « Maître Draco ».

- Ca en jette hein ? Répondit ce dernier avec une certaine arrogance

- N'en rajoute pas, tu es déjà bien assez prétentieux…

- Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique je t'aurais déjà punie.

La jeune sorcière soupira longuement, il ne changerait jamais…Malfoy il était et Malfoy il resterait…

- Alors ? que fait-on ?

- Leur faire bon accueil. Se disant, il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon.

*********

Avoir un elfe dans son camp pour les bataille était un atout considérable, c'était petit, mais leur puissance magique était énorme.

Lorsque la troupe ennemie pénétra dans le grand hall après avoir fracturé l'imposante porte d'entrée, la demeure était plongée dans le silence.

Baguette en main, ils avancèrent avec prudence. Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à pénétrer dans le manoir Malfoy, l'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur du pays, si ça avait été une maison moldu ça n'aurait pas paru « bizarre » mais normalement une telle maison était protégée par une multitude de sorts et d'enchantements pour empêcher quiconque n'étant pas convié à entrer alors…autant se montrer prudents.

L'un d'eux s'arrêta devant les autres et fit plusieurs signes de bras silencieux, dispatchant ses collègues a différent endroit de la maison.

Ils étaient là c'était sur, une maison aussi calme et facile a pénétrer ça n'était pas normal.

Ils se séparèrent en groupe de deux ou trois. Certains gravirent le grand escalier pour fouiller les étages pendant que les autres restaient en bas.

Draco se recolla contre le mur du couloir adjacent aux escaliers, le dissimulant des regards des intrus.

- Parfais, ils se sont divisés on va pouvoir s'en occuper par petits groupes.

Prés de lui, Hermione acquiesça, sa baguette gardée précieusement contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il la rendait presque sourde, elle n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver l'angoisse et l'appréhension de la période de guerre qu'ils avaient du tous traverser et être coincée dans un lieu clos telle une maison n'était pas la même chose qu'être dehors a courir pour échapper à des tueurs.

Il prit sa main.

- Tu es prête ?

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Lentement, ils reculèrent pour se cacher encore un peu plus et ne pas perdre leur effet de surprise. Ils auraient pu se séparer bien sur, Hermione savait se défendre mais il préférait néanmoins l'avoir avec lui. Cette maison lui était étrangère alors que lui en connaissait tous les recoins et vu les fois précédentes il préférait avoir un œil sur elle…Et puis, Jeesek pouvait aussi se déplacer à l'aise et se débrouiller à eux trois ils arriveraient à bout de ces envahisseurs.

Au bout de quelque minute de silence, des éclairs de lumières bleus, rouge, verts éclairaient différentes parties de la maison et bientôt les mangemorts ne surent plus où donner de la tête. Cette maison était immense et les deux adolescents changeaient sans arrêt d'endroit, se frayant un chemin.

- Stupefix !

Et encore un en moins. Hermione tournait sur elle-même et pour changer :

- Petrificus Totalus !

L'homme se raidit d'un coup et tomba dur comme une planche dans un bruit sourd mais elle entendit soudain une formule qui la fit frissonner.

- Avada Kedavra !

Elle se tourna vers son camarade avec des yeux ronds, après avoir vu l'homme en face de lui être projeté en arrière et s'effondrer mort sur le sol du couloir.

- Quoi ?

- C'est un sort impardonnable ! Crut-elle bon de faire remarquer.

- Oh ça va Granger épargne moi tes sermons on n'a pas le temps là !

Elle ne s'était jamais permise de lancer le sortilège de mort. Rien qu'y penser lui donnait immanquablement froid dans le dos…c'était trop de souvenirs de peines, de douleurs, de malheur…

La jeune sorcière revint cependant subitement sur Terre quand, un homme que Draco n'avait pas vu fonça sur eux en levant sa baguette elle cria :

- Protégro !

Un dôme invisible les entoura tous deux lorsqu'un rayon rouge voulu les frapper

- Bien joué. Dû bien reconnaître Malfoy

Il paralysa l'homme pour être tranquille et tourna à nouveau ses yeux diaphanes sur sa compagne comme pour attendre une quelconque approbation de sa part.

- J'ai vu !

- Aller faut pas rester ici ou on va se faire repérer.

*********

**- Harry : **Alors c'est ça, le manoir Malfoy.

**- Ron :** …Jtrouve ça d'un snob..

**- Ginny :** C'est parce que tu es jaloux

**- Ron :** N'importe quoi !

**- Fred :** Comment on entre ?

Tout le monde regarda Harry comme si la solution pouvait être inscrite sur sa figure.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe…

- Parce que tu es le meilleur mon chéri.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ça me console…

**- Ron :** Pense à Hermione

Le jeune Potter reposa ses yeux sur l'immense bâtisse aux allures inquiétantes. Si leur amie était là dedans, ils devaient aller la chercher mais comment entrer…

**- Georges : **C'est immense là dedans.

**- Fred :** On ne doit pas s'ennuyer.

**- Ron :** Ca pu le fric. Ca me dégoûte.

Ils entrèrent dans le grand salon tous ensemble. Il y avait là une cheminée de marbre, deux grandes portes fenêtre, une table basse entourée d'un large canapé et de trois fauteuils.

- C'est sûrement là qu'ils reçoivent les invités**. **Déduit la cadette Weasley

- Ca nous fait une belle jambe…Répondit son frère en faisant la grimace.

- Oh ça va Ron

Harry allait ajouter quelque chose mais un crépitement les fit tous se retourner et sortir leurs baguettes en direction de la cheminée.

Ils virent de grandes flammes vertes dans l'âtre et d'un coup, deux personnes y apparurent.


	26. Chapter 26

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Atchoum16**** :** voui je sais j'avais préviendu que ca serait court^^ sorry pis qu'est ce que tu dis! c'est po le premier baiser hein lol

**Roze Potter** : merci moi aussi chui bien contente d'être "de retour" lol je pensais toujours à vous en me disait "faut que j'écrive _" ouiii! c'est fait esspré xD jvoulais pas casser l'entrée du chapitre 26 qui est fracassante mdr

**Azura C.**** :** merci pour les favoris^-^ ca fait plaisir ! surtout dit moi si la suite te plait

**NiniWeasley** : euuh...stp fait moi plaisir....ne me regarde PLUS JAMAIS comme ca!! (a peur)

**Fiind-l0ve**** :** Mais enfin ! comment c'est que tu parles?! je suis choquée la

**fantasia-49**** :** XDD aaah mais je suis un écrivain plein de surprises ! lol jespere que ca tombera pas a plat _ merci de m'encourager dans ma rébellion :p ca fait plaiz lol

**Darkim the queen of konery** ; ben franchement ! vu le nombre d'idées que jai...ca risque de durer oui lol le plus dur etant de mettre de l'ordre et une chronologie dans ces idées! Galééére!

_Vous voyez, comme promis je poste la suite très rapidement! j'espere que ce chapitre un peu plus long (9 pages word) vous plaira ! Certaines choses sont simples et évidentes, d'autres...un ptit peu moins._

_La suite aussi dans peu de temps promis en attendant, une excellente lecture à vous._

_**Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le coup de poing partit sans que personne n'ait pu l'anticiper et alla s'écraser sur la joue blanche de Draco qui tomba en arrière sous l'impact.

- Ron ! S'écria une Hermione stupéfaite et horrifiée pendant que Harry et Fred empêchaient le jeune Weasley de recommencer.

Ce qui aurait dû être d'émouvantes retrouvailles venait de tourner au vinaigre.

Draco et Hermione étaient apparus d'un coup dans la cheminée après avoir dû battre en retraite face à leurs adversaires et puis Jeesek ne risquait rien comparé à eux deux…et ils s'étaient alors retrouvés face à cinq sorciers armés qu'ils connaissaient bien et le temps qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passait, Ron s'était jeté sur son ancien camarade d'école.

- Lâchez moooiii ! Cracha le rouquin en essayant de dégager ses bras retenus par son ami et son frère.

Draco se releva en se tenant à la petite table le dos de sa main passant sur sa joue qui gonflait déjà et essuya un filet de sang du coin de sa lèvre tout en reniflant pour empêcher le sang de couler aussi de son nez.

- Tu es fou ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Reprit Hermione dont la voix était terriblement aigue.

- C'est moi qui suis fou ?! Qu'est ce que **toi** tu fais avec lui ?!

Les quatre autres regards se posèrent sur elle. Hermione baissa un peu la voix pour répondre :

- C'est une très longue histoire…puis reprit avec vigueur mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça il ne t'a rien fait que je sache !

A cette remarque, Ron manqua de s'étouffer créant la surprise chez tous les autres occupants du salon.

Oui bon…ça n'était « peut être pas » la meilleure phrase à dire mais elle s'était comprise.

- C'est pour « ça » n'est ce pas ?

Ginny pointa du doigt le poignet de son amie autour duquel était toujours bien visible la trace du bracelet de fer qu'elle avait porté durant plusieurs jours. Hermione y posa à son tour les yeux suivit des autres.

- Oui…

Sa cadette sourit et franchissant les quelque pas qui les séparait toutes les deux, elle la serra dans ses bras.

- Oh Hermione, nous étions si inquiets…

Cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte avec chaleur.

- Et moi, j'ai bien cru ne plus vous revoir à un moment. Si vous saviez tout ce qui nous ait arrivé.

A ces derniers mots, elle s'était un peu détachée de Ginny sans toute fois la lâcher pour porter son regard sur son compagnon d'aventure qui était resté silencieux depuis tout à l'heure. Sur sa joue, une superbe marque qui n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en bleu. Elle eut de la peine, le pauvre, il se faisait toujours taper dessus et la dernière fois les deux brutes qui les avaient retenus n'y étaient pas allé de main morte aussi, se tourna t'elle vers Ron qu'Harry et Fred avaient libéré sans le quitter les yeux.

- Excuse toi Ron.

Il demeura interloqué, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- M'excuser ?! Auprès de Malfoy ?!

- Parfaitement !

- Et pour quelle raison ?!

- Tu n'aurais pas dû le frapper !

- Mais tu l'as bien fait toi en troisième année !

A ce souvenir, Draco fit la grimace, oh oui qu'il s'en souvenait encore et même qu'il s'était juré de le lui faire payer très cher…tout ça semblait si loin aujourd'hui et dans son esprit beaucoup de choses avaient changés, évolués à propos de lui-même mais d'elle aussi.

- Euh…on pourrait éviter de remettre ça sur le tapis.

- Toi, la ferme !

- Ron !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais !

- Parce que sans lui je serais morte !

C'est sur lui que les paires d'yeux se tournèrent cette fois. Draco survola l'assemblée d'un air dédaigneux.

- C'est quoi ça, le tribunal du Magenmagot ?

**- Harry : **Que ce soit **toi **qui sauve Hermione c'est plutôt…

- Inattendu. Enchaîna George.

**- Harry :** Voila

- Et bien contrairement à ce que tu croyais Potter, j'ai des principes.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea Ginny évoquant ainsi la question que tout le monde se posait et terminant ainsi la dispute.

Echangeant un nouveau regard avec Draco, celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- A toi l'honneur.

Ron fronça le nez, faisant ressortir un nombre incalculable de taches de rousseur ; Hermione semblait un peu trop bien s'entendre avec Malfoy et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Et puis au moins grâce à Ginny il n'aurait pas à s'excuser !

*********

Ils prirent tous place, Hermione s'assit sur le canapé entouré de Ginny et Ron, Harry, Fred et George se partagèrent les fauteuils quand au maître des lieux, il s'adossa à la cheminée. Sa camarade voulu commencer son histoire mais il tilta sur un détail crucial !

- Mais au fait…

Tous le regardèrent à nouveau

- …Qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ?

Un ange passa…puis Harry rompit le silence gênant.

- Ca aussi, c'est une longue histoire.

**- Fred : **Vas y Hermione, nous t'écoutons.

Acquiesçant, cette dernière commença le long récit.

L'infortunée rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Son passage au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment à la sortie de la librairie et son enchaînement à Malfoy.

- Pansy est vraiment une idiote. Commenta t'il

- Du pas du tout fait exprès…Grogna Ron qui se prit un coup de coude bien placé de sa sœur

- Continue Hermione.

Mais après un regard en biais, c'est Malfoy qui prit la relève.

- On pensait avoir passé le pire quand deux gros lourds nous sont tombés dessus. C'est Granger qu'ils voulaient mais vu que j'étais bloqué avec elle ils m'ont embarqué aussi

**- Harry : **Deux hommes et une femme ?

- Oui. Du bien reconnaître son interlocuteur un peu surpris. Comment tu le sais ?

Harry désigna les jumeaux assit non loin de lui du pouce. Holmes et Watson on mené l'enquête. Draco cligna des yeux

- Je vous avez prévenu que c'était une longue histoire

- Ils nous ont enfermé dans le grenier d'une maison à l'abandon.

Il grimaça

- Et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs…

Son dos le faisait encore un peu souffrir par endroit…

- Ils voulaient que je déchiffre un manuscrit pour mettre la main sur un butin mais à nous deux on a été plus malin qu'eux.

Elle raconta bien sur dans les détails leur incroyable évasion, collés dos à dos dans le noir et les courses poursuite dans la campagne anglaise avant de se retrouver dans une ferme. Les cinq sorciers étaient scotchés à leurs siéges ; que de rebondissements !

**- Fred :** Ma fois ! Vous pourriez écrire un livre avec tout ça !

**- Hermione :** Et c'est pas fini…

- Même dans ce bléde paumé ils nous ont retrouvé alors on a dû repartir pour atterrir dans une bicoque perdue dans la forêt.

Ils parlèrent donc de Magdalena Hustraub et Hermione pria que où quelle soit, elle fut en sécurité…

**- Ginny : **Et ensuite ?

- **Draco :** On s'est retrouvé avec des mangemorts sur les bras en plus des trois autres malades

- Des Mangemorts ? Demandèrent simultanément les Weasley et Harry.

- Ils en avaient après Magdalena et ne savaient même pas que nous étions là mais par la suite s'est après nous aussi qu'ils en ont eu. C'est comme ça qu'on a atterri à la résidence d'été de Monsieur Malfoy

Mais là encore, impossible d'avoir la paix ! Ces imbéciles avaient mit le manoir sans dessus dessous ! Il espérait que Jeesek en avait fait de la bouillit.

- Pour éviter de nous faire à nouveau encerclé nous avons utilisé la cheminé du bureau de mon père et nous voila devant vous. Acheva Draco.

**- Fred :** Eh ben…

**- George :** Dément…

**- Harry :** Il reste un problème…Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention il poursuivit. S'ils vous on retrouvé à la maison d'été, ils ne tarderont pas à comprendre que vous êtes venu ici

- Si on a pu s'en tirer à deux avec un elfe de maison alors quand le grand Potter est parmi nous, on ne risque rien. Renchérit Malfoy avec sarcasme.

Quelle drôle de situation…d'anciens ennemis jurés se retrouvaient ensemble dans une maison qui n'était pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour un armistice ; la maison Malfoy, théâtre d'une des périodes les plus sombres de l'histoire du monde magique.

La situation aurait été très tendue suite à sa remarque si les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas exclamé avec un trop plein d'enthousiasme :

- Evidemment ! Avec Harry Potter à nos cotés nous sommes imbattables !!

Ginny cacha ses yeux derrière sa main et le concerné se racla la gorge ; bonjour la honte…comme si son image d'enfant miraculé puis d'Elu ne lui avait pas assez collé à la peau comme ça…Quoi que parfois c'était assez utile pour obtenir des informations mais quand même…être un inconnu dans la foule ne lui déplairait pas !

- Mais et vous ? Reprit Hermione curieuse. Comment êtes vous arrivé ici ?

- Je suis curieux de le savoir…Grommela Draco qui trouvait l'ambiance un peu trop Gryffondorienne à son goût

Devoir cohabiter avec Granger ça avait déjà été très dur, mais Potter et Weasley…c'était définitivement HORS DE QUESTION ! Et s'il leur permettait de rester chez lui c'était bien et uniquement pour elle. Le jeune homme posa les yeux sur la silhouette de l'ancienne Gryffondor assise au milieu de ses amies, ses lèvres bougeaient d'une si jolie façon et puis elle rayonnait. Bien plus que durant ces jours où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Quelque part, il en éprouvait une certaine jalousie…avec lui, elle n'avait jamais éclaté de rire ainsi. C'était-elle au moins sentit aussi en sécurité que maintenant ? Il ne le pensait pas. Ils avaient été violement opposé depuis si longtemps…même si elle lui avait dit elle-même que « c'était du passé » les vieux tourments étaient toujours bien là et à présent, elle ne dépendait plus que de lui, ce lieu presque vital qu'ils avaient dû instaurer par la force des choses n'avait plus lieu d'être maintenant que ses amis l'entouraient bref…leur escapade « romantique » était belle et bien fini, il en ressentit une pointe de regret mais c'était ainsi, le feu et la glace n'était pas compatible.

- …Oui je pense que c'est ce qu'on va faire. N'est ce pas Malfoy.

- …Hein, quoi ?

Dit celui-ci sortant de ses réflexions. Il y était si profondément plongé qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qui s'était dit depuis cinq minute et même le fait extraordinaire que ces intrus ait pu se retrouver dans sa maison lui avait échappé. Devant l'air sévère de son ancienne camarade qui fronça les sourcils lui rappelant Mac Gonagall, il dit pour se justifier.

- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose…

Hermione soupira

- Je disais qu'il fallait prévenir le Ministère, au sujet des Mangemorts.

- Ah, oui. Retrouvant son détachement malfoyen Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer et de les trouver dans mon salon.

Pique flagrante et non dissimulée aux cinq visiteurs impromptus qui détournèrent vite le regard sur un quelconque objet du décor. Sur ce, Harry crut bon d'ajouter.

- Nous devrions y aller maintenant. Hermione. Appela t'il son amie après que les autres se soient déjà levé.

- Oui, partez devant, j'arrive.

- Comme tu voudras. Il salua d'un signe de tête Malfoy.

- Potter.

Une petite goutte apparue sur la tempe d'Hermione, on ne peut plus glacial comme au revoir…mais c'était compréhensible…elle ne s'attendait pas à une poignée de main.

Harry rangea ses mains dans ses poches et quitta le salon à la suite de sa fiancée qui l'attendait laissant Hermione et Draco seuls.

*********

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille se leva avec souplesse du canapé où elle était assise pour lui faire face.

- Je voulais te dire : Merci.

- Merci ? Merci de quoi.

Mettant ses mains derrière son dos, elle parcouru le vaste salon des yeux.

- Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Elle le regarda je ne l'oublierais pas

Ses beaux yeux marron semblèrent le transpercer et il fronça imperceptiblement le nez pour chasser cette sensation de chaleur qui tentait de monter dans ses joues.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. J'ai surtout pensé à sauver ma peau avant tout

La jeune sorcière sourit, étrangement, il n'allait pas réussir à la convaincre. Il voulait passer pour insensible mais c'était inutile. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais je sais ce que tu vaux, Draco.

Elle avait prononcé son nom après avoir fait une courte pose et lui, eut un frisson jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, elle ne l'avait appelé par son prénom que de rares fois et soit la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, soit la conversation était sérieuse mais là…c'était…comme une déclaration d'amour. Repoussant cette idée à coup de batte, il renchérit d'un ton plat.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

Son interlocutrice lui fit, ce qu'il trouva comme être le plus beaux des sourires et rompant les derniers pas qui les séparaient, elle prit appui de sa main sur son épaule et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer une caresse sur les lèvres de son hôte. Ce dernier resta comme stupéfié et lorsqu'elle redevint plus petite que lui, il lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Encore merci et prend soin de toi.

Le laissant là, elle s'en retourna et quitta à son tour le salon.

**- Ron : **Mais qu'est ce quelle fabrique bon sang ! On va pas moisir ici !

**- Fred :** Tu peux pas arrêter de grogner frérot ?

**- George :** T'es vraiment lourd des fois

- Frères indignes ! Incrimina Ron

- La voila. Apaisa Ginny.

- Désolé. On peut y aller.

Harry et Ginny sortirent en premier pendant que les jumeaux s'inclinèrent devant Hermione disant en cœur :

- Après vous Mademoiselle

- Merci Messieurs. Sourit-elle amusée.

Elle franchit donc la porte du grand hall suivit de Ron, de Fred et George plongeant à nouveau le Manoir Malfoy dans le silence.

**- Ron : **Qu'est ce que tu lui voulais pour rester seule avec lui aussi longtemps ?

- Ca n'te regarde pas Ronald

Le rouquin eut du mal à ne pas montrer son antipathie.

- Comment ça, ça ne me regarde pas ?! Tu ne vas…

**- Harry : **Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler on pourra peut être transplaner.

- On ne se chamaillait pas. Précisa Hermione C'est Ron qui s'énerve tout seul pour rien.

Il suivit le groupe en continuant de ronchonner et en faisant des grimaces. Il n'avait déjà pas du tout apprécié que sa chère Hermione passe tout ce temps avec ce…. « lui » et qu'ils aient semblé si proches tout à l'heure pour quelle veuille encore avoir un tête à tête avec ce blondinet stupide !

Le petit groupe forma un cercle. Direction la maison Black d'où Hermione pourrait rentrer chez elle, enfin…après des jours à être traquée par des fous elle avait retrouvé ses chers amis et bientôt, sa maison et ses parents. A certain moment elle avait bien cru ne jamais pouvoir les revoir…après avoir vécu seule avec Malfoy ça faisait bizarre de retrouver le monde « civilisé » et un univers Gryffondorien et Merlin que ça faisait du bien !

*********

Draco regarda par la fenêtre du salon le petit groupe de Gryffondors faire un rond puis soudain, disparaître. Voila, il était seul. Ca faisait une sensation étrange…ses lèvres allaient lui manquer et….hein ?! Mais à quoi il pensait lui !! Ca n'allait plus très bien dans sa tête ! Il était « seul » S.E.U.L ! enfin ! Sans Gryffondor ! Sans Granger ! Il était ravi voila !

Son euphorie dura…cinq minutes…bon sang…il n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre lui-même…et puis, ce baiser…Il porta ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Ca l'avait vraiment surpris. Et pourquoi lui avait-elle dit « merci » ? Il n'avait rien fait de particulier et s'il l'avait sauvé par trois fois c'était parce que…parce que quoi déjà ?

L'ancien Serpentard dû bien se faire une raison ; il avait sauvé quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même et pas n'importe qui. Autre fois, ça ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit ! Mais pour elle…il ne savait pas, mais il n'avait pas voulu qu'il lui arrive du mal peut être qu'il se sentait responsable de sa sécurité ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Elle avait beau être une excellente sorcière très douée en défense, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une femme. Sans lui à ses cotés, elle n'aurait jamais pu tenir le coup c'était certain, oui c'était ça.

Maintenant il était chez lui, seul, plus de traque, plus de responsabilités. Que ça faisait du bien ! Toute cette histoire était derrière lui et puisque le Ministère serait prévenu, il pouvait être tranquille.

« Oouh quand je mettrais la main sur cette idiote de Pansy…CA IRA MAL !! »

*********

**- Harry : **Te voila chez toi.

**- Hermione :** oui, merci d'être venu avec moi

**- Ginny :** c'est normal, avec tout ce qui t'est arrivé on n'allait pas te laisser aussi vite.

Hermione sourit, que c'était bon de retrouver ses amis et le monde familier auquel elle était tant habituée.

- Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir qu'on reste ? Insista Ron

- Mais oui, je suis une grande fille ne vous en faites pas et puis je suis morte de fatigue je ne serais plus d'une bonne compagnie mais on peut se voir bientôt.

- Nous devons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse demain avec Harry. Vient avec nous

- Oh oui, oui allons y.

Le jeune Potter soupira en relâchant ses épaules. Il les voyait venir de loin toutes les deux…

- Je vous préviens il est hors de question qu'on fasse toutes les boutiques, je ne tiendrais pas le choc…

Elles rirent de bon cœur.

- Tu affrontes la mort à chaque coin de rue et tu redoutes le shopping ?

- Ne te moque pas, ça n'a jamais été mon fort

Sa fiancée se colla contre lui, lui faisant du coude.

- Mais par contre quand c'est pour t'extasier devant les nouveaux balais de courses ça ne t'ennuie pas d'y rester des heures.

- Mooh Ginny…

Hermione se mit à rire doucement. Ce qu'ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Ces moments si banals la rendaient si heureuse car pendant presque une semaine, tous ses repaires s'étaient envolés..

- Mais Fred et George ?

**- Ron : **Oh ils ont été au Ministère pour prévenir de ce qui vous était arrivé et vont sûrement envoyer un hibou à nos parents pour tout leur raconter.

**- Ginny :** Sans se gêner pour en rajouter une tonne j'parie…

**- Hermione :** à ce point ?

La cadette Weasley soupira bruyamment, elle n'avait pas oublié leur petite représentation sur le Chemin de Traverse…

- M'en parle pas, j'ai cru mourir de honte la dernière fois !

**- Harry :** Et nous alors…

**- Ginny **: Oui mais si une certaine personne ne leur avait pas parlé de Conan Doyle ça ne serait pas arrivé !

- Oh ça va, j'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé

- En tout cas, merci…vous à vous….

Ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent leur amie, surpris.

**- Ginny :** Hermione…

- J'ai…j'ai bien cru que je ne vous reverrez plus…

Sa voix trembla et des larmes firent briller ses yeux. Harry, Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Qu'Hermione soit aussi sentimentale d'un coup…elle qui riait à l'instant…

- Eeh. Ginny la prit contre elle. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive.

- Je ne sais pas…c'est idiot…pardon…

**- Harry :** Mais non ne t'excuse pas

**- Ron :** C'est vrai et puis on n'allait pas te laisser quand même ! Un pour tous et tous pour un.

**- Ginny :** Quand on n'a plus eu de tes nouvelles on a tout de suite compris que quelque chose clochait.

- Mh. Hermione acquiesça presque timidement.

Ils l'accompagnèrent à l'intérieur, saluant Monsieur et Madame Granger avertit que leur fille allait bien par un hibou envoyé dès qu'ils avaient rejoins la demeure Black. Elle eut droit à des effusions, des pleurs de sa mère et aux revoirs de ses amis jusqu'à demain et pu enfin, aller se reposer dans a chambre.


	27. Chapter 27

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

Réponses aux reviews :

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Les couloirs obscurs ne laissaient passer aucune lumière extérieure, d'ailleurs il n'y avait aucune fenêtre le permettant, mais pourtant… On aurait juré sentir un vent glacé circuler dans l'interminable vestibule sauf peut-être le faible éclat mordoré des chandeliers suspendus aux murs tous les cinq mètres. _

_A ce moment, une seule chose troublait le silence : des pas réguliers longeant le couloir, mais il était encore impossible de savoir qui c'était jusqu'à ce que la silhouette sombre devienne une personne bien visible. C'était une femme, vêtue d'une longue robe vaporeuse entièrement noire comme si elle avait voulu se fondre dans ce décor obscur et inquiétant. Ses cheveux, relevés en un chignon compliqué, dévoilaient ses épaules nues et sa gorge._

_Elle parvint jusqu'à un angle dudit couloir où étaient adossés deux garçons qui la suivirent du regard silencieusement, du moment où elle arriva à leur hauteur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit éloignée et que son ombre se dissipe dans l'obscurité ambiante quelques mètres plus loin. Pendant leur observation, ils avaient pu poser les yeux sur le dessin qui devait toujours rester visible sur son omoplate : un serpent entravé d'une chaîne qui paraissait bouger. Mais… Comment un simple tatouage pouvait bouger ? A moins que l'on ne se trouve dans le monde magique, bien sûr. _

_Ce tatouage, c'était la marque des esclaves ; ceux que la guerre avait asservis, ou encore les prisonniers politiques, et les deux hommes savaient très bien où celle-ci se rendait. C'était l'une et peut-être bien la seule, à pouvoir se déplacer aussi librement dans ce lieu fermé et hautement gardé._

_A nouveau seule, la jeune femme monta un escalier de marbre menant au deuxième étage sans que personne ne l'arrête ou ne lui adresse la parole. Parfois, quelques regards, qu'elle avait depuis longtemps appris à ignorer. Depuis bientôt deux ans qu'elle vivait ici, elle avait dû se faire à beaucoup de choses… Et pas des meilleures, comme ce tatouage par exemple… qu'elle sentait bouger et brûler sur sa peau chaque jour, chaque minute._

_Les hauts escaliers ayant pris fin, de nouveau un couloir, mais plus éclairé cette fois, de grandes fenêtres s'ouvraient sur le jardin à chaque angle de l'étage, mais même les yeux bandés, elle aurait su retrouver cet endroit._

_*********_

_Sans frapper ou sans même y être auparavant invitée, elle ouvrit la porte de bois massif et pénétra dans la vaste chambre au grand lit qu'entouraient des lourdes tentures de velours bleu-nuit, à la moquette épaisse vert-bouteille, un rayon de soleil caressant la soie de l'étendard vert et argent accroché au mur._

_A son entrée, l'occupant de la pièce releva les yeux de son secrétaire où étaient éparpillés ses papiers et après l'avoir brièvement regardée, car il la connaissait déjà par cœur, il dit :_

_- Approche._

_Le temps qu'elle le rejoigne à petits pas, il posa sa plume sur le coin du bureau et recula un peu sa chaise._

_Elle s'arrêta presque aux pieds de la chaise de bureau, une odeur subtile de savon et d'herbes sauvages parvint jusqu'à elle, ce parfum masculin qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et qu'elle aurait reconnu parmi tous les autres occupants des lieux._

_Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait dit qu'un mot et n'était décidément pas prêt à en dire plus. Il tourna juste sa chaise pour totalement faire face à sa visiteuse et, levant les mains, il les posa sans convention sur ses hanches, caressant la matière fluide de la robe et la rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse coller sa joue sur son ventre, ses mains glissant de ses hanches jusqu'à son dos qu'il entoura._

_Son invitée se permit alors de remonter la sienne dans la soie blonde de ses cheveux, ce qui créa un léger frémissement qui tendit le haut du corps blotti contre elle. La jeune femme esquissa un très léger sourire de contentement mais laissa retomber son bras quand les mains de son hôte remontèrent sur ses épaules et firent lentement glisser les manches bouffantes sur ses épaules puis ses bras. La robe glissa le long de son corps dans un bruissement et tomba à terre. _

_Il se leva alors, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, et la laissa relever la tête pour regarder ce visage impénétrable à la peau étonnamment blanche et aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque lumineux ; mais ce qui était bien plus beau chez lui, c'était… ses yeux… tantôt gris quand il était préoccupé ou énervé, ce qui pouvait arriver relativement souvent, tantôt d'un bleu limpide lorsqu'il était satisfait ou, plus rarement, détendu._

_Quant à elle, elle était sa totale opposition ; d'abord ses cheveux et sa peau n'avaient rien d'étonnant ou d'irréel et ses yeux n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire, ils étaient juste… noisette. Rien de plus, rien de moins. _

_Lui pourtant, ne partageait pas cet avis ; il la trouvait jolie. _

_Il leva la main derrière sa tête et en retira une épingle d'argent qui maintenait une partie de sa coiffure. Un torrent cacao se déversa sur ses épaules. _

_Oh oui elle était jolie, et encore plus maintenant… Et lui, Draco Malfoy, savait reconnaître la beauté, surtout qu'il n'en voyait pas souvent ces temps-ci._

_Hermione leva immédiatement la tête lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle, posant ses lèvres chaudes sur sa gorge. Elle était ici par sa volonté et pour son plaisir. Il avait demandé cette faveur au maître incontestable du monde magique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres appréciait l'audace et les bonnes initiatives quand elles pouvaient lui apporter un intérêt quelconque. Et puis c'était aussi une très agréable récompense pour services rendus. _

_Sa maîtresse frissonna en sentant la caresse froide de la chevalière d'or qu'il portait au doigt remonter le long de son dos et poussa un imperceptible soupire tandis que les doigts blancs qui s'égaraient sur elle s'arrêtèrent sur le reptilien tatouage qui dansait sur sa peau, la brûlant davantage comme pour qu'elle n'oublie surtout pas qui elle était, et ce qu'elle faisait là, à condition qu'elle ait pu l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde._

_Pour tenter de faire abstraction de cette douleur, elle glissa une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde de son « maître », se mordant la lèvre. Elle préférait que ce soit lui qu'un autre et puis, cela changerait peut-être bientôt, elle devait juste rester courageuse et forte, et garder espoir. _

_Elle avait appris à vivre auprès de lui, à s'habituer et même à aimer ses caresses, ses baisers. Même si le lion était en cage, il pouvait rêver de sa liberté. _

_Laissant retomber sa main ouverte sur l'oreiller, elle la referma sur celle de son amant qui avait entrelacé ses doigts avec les siens. _

_*********_

_Leurs deux corps couchés l'un à côté de l'autre ; elle sur le ventre, ses bras enlaçant l'oreiller, laissant ainsi les perles de sueur rafraîchir le serpent incandescent qui s'était calmé, le drap de soie tombant mollement sur le bas de ses reins pendant que son compagnon allongé sur le côté retraçait de son doigt la courbe exquise qui s'offrait à ses yeux._

_Hermione rouvrit les siens pour les poser sur lui qui poursuivait son parcours avec désinvolture._

-_Quand pars-tu ?_

-_Comment le sais-tu ?_

-_Les murs ont des oreilles ! _

-_Je devrais peut-être t'enfermer dans un cachot humide du sous-sol. _

-_Dois-je répondre ? _

-_Non. Ce n'était qu'une réflexion personnelle… _

_Sans répondre, elle se tourna également sur le côté, lui tournant le dos, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à finir la conversation, alors il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps près du sien et sa main se posa sur l'épaule où dormait le serpent et entama un lent mouvement de caresse qui allait de son coude à son épaule et inversement._

-_Tu dois être heureuse que je m'en aille n'est-ce pas ma douce. _

_Se penchant encore sur elle, il passa sa bouche sur le tatouage qui vibra et tout le corps de la jeune femme frémit, le faisant sourire de satisfaction._

-_Alors profites-en. Car je serai vite de retour._

_Et puis, elle ne sentit plus aucune caresse. Il s'était levé sans attendre de réponse de sa part, de toute façon, qu'aurait-elle pu dire qu'il ne savait pas déjà ? _

_*********_

_Un voyage d'affaire n'était pas toujours des plus agréables mais il était hélas impossible de s'en soustraire, il quitta donc le manoir en fin de cet après-midi-là mais dut revenir en catastrophe à peine vingt-quatre heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, suite à un hibou inattendu le prévenant de rentrer immédiatement._

_Il trouva sa maîtresse retenue fermement par Craabe et Goyle et les interrogea d'un regard sévère._

_Il leur avait interdit de la toucher ou même de lui adresser la parole. Elle était toute à lui, dans tous les sens du terme, aussi demanda-t-il une explication. _

-_Elle correspondait avec les rebelles, la traîtresse._

-_On l'a surprise. Le Maître est en route._

_Elle ne le regardait pas, préférant garder les yeux fermés, et lui ne put rien faire. Elle fut emmenée dans ce cachot froid et humide dont il lui avait parlé en attendant que Lord Voldemort arrive, ce qui fut vite le cas._

_Il apparut dans un nuage de fumée noire, plusieurs de ses Mangemorts présents au manoir étaient là pour l'accueillir et le conduisirent au cachot._

_Il n'y eut pas d'adieux, pas de belles phrases ni de promesses. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aimait pas les trahisons, mais il aimait encore moins les sang-de-bourbe. Celle-ci avait causé assez de problèmes._

_Captive entre deux Mangemorts, elle n'eut pas peur d'affronter son regard rouge comme la lave en fusion. Il leva sa baguette du bout de ses doigts blancs et osseux. Le rayon vert en sortit comme un éclair, se reflétant dans les prunelles grises de Draco._

*********

L'ancien Serpentard ouvrit subitement les yeux, une sueur froide le glaçant jusqu'à la moelle. D'un geste fébrile, il leva la main pour la poser tout d'abord sur son front moite, puis sur ses yeux qu'il referma pour tenter d'effacer cette image effroyable de son esprit. Il se sentait secoué et fiévreux, luttant pour se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, que maintenant il était réveillé, chez lui, et qu'aucun Mangemort ne se trouvait entre ces murs…

Draco se leva de son lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain contiguë à sa chambre et, se penchant sur le lavabo, s'aspergea la figure d'eau froide avant de se regarder d'un œil critique dans le miroir. Les gouttes d'eau roulaient sur sa peau pour s'arrêter un instant sur l'arrête de son menton puis aller s'écraser dans le fond du lavabo, ses cheveux revenus en arrière et ses traits tirés lui donnaient l'air d'un cadavre. Il était franchement effrayant… Et en regardant bien, il avait encore l'impression de voir l'éclat vert au fond de ses iris… Mais qu'avait-il donc dans la tête pour faire des rêves aussi absurdes !

Il ne savait pas si c'était cette semaine de captivité qui l'avait traumatisé mais ça devenait un rien inquiétant…

Le jeune homme finit par fermer le robinet d'eau froide et s'essuya le visage avec une serviette propre. Voilà que toute trace de sommeil l'avait quitté… Il décida donc de descendre dans le bureau de Lucius où il avait établi ses quartiers.

*********

Hermione regardait le ciel gris dans l'espoir, peut-être, d'y voir même la moindre petite goutte de pluie, mais en vain. Ca n'était pas parce que le soleil faisait la tête aujourd'hui qu'il faisait plus frais pour autant, au contraire. C'était un temps orageux et étouffant. Elle s'était levée aux aurores, pas qu'elle n'eut pas sommeil mais… Il faisait tellement lourd, qu'elle se réveillait sans arrêt tant elle avait chaud, et le pire dans tout ça… c'est qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lire ! Du moins… rien de nouveau… Pour se changer les idées et peut-être espérer trouver un peu d'air frais dehors, la jeune femme décida de s'habiller et, le plus silencieusement possible, sortit de la maison endormie de ses parents, vêtue d'un simple débardeur blanc et d'un pantacourt beige. Une balade lui ferait du bien !

*********

Draco reposa sa plume à côté du long parchemin qu'il venait d'achever, relisant succinctement son écriture fine et légèrement penchée. Une longue lettre à sa mère partie se ressourcer chez des amis à Paris ; la capitale française offrant mille distractions qui lui feraient oublier les soucis. Avec un mari à Azkaban et le nom de la famille autrefois si prestigieux traîné dans la boue… ça n'était plus de tout repos d'être « Lady Malfoy »…

Après avoir été sûr de n'avoir rien oublié de ses mésaventures, il plia soigneusement le parchemin en trois et le fit entrer dans une enveloppe neuve qu'il adressa à « Madame Narcissa Malfoy – 5 rue des Lauriers – 7500 Paris »

Le huitième arrondissement était le quartier chic de la ville avec les plus belles rues du monde. Il irait bien la rejoindre… Ca lui changerait les idées… Parce qu'en ce moment, c'était pas trop ça… Le cauchemar de tout à l'heure le confortait dans l'idée qu'il était indispensable qu'il change d'air.

L'héritier Malfoy quitta le bureau, son enveloppe en main, et monta jusqu'à la volière où son Grand-duc dormait, la tête sous son aile, sans doute revenu de sa chasse nocturne depuis peu.

-Réveille-toi paresseux, j'ai du travail pour toi.

Le rapace se redressa de toutes ses plumes, ouvrant sur son maître un regard doré et perçant, assez mécontent qu'on le dérange pendant son sommeil réparateur.

-Pour ma mère.

Dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe cachetée sans se soucier des hululements de mauvaise humeur du hibou. Néanmoins, le Grand-duc prit le courrier dans son bec, déploya ses ailes et prit son envol. Draco regarda l'oiseau s'éloigner jusqu'à devenir un point minuscule dans le ciel orageux.

Pourvu que ça éclate bientôt, il faisait si lourd aujourd'hui que le moindre geste faisait transpirer ! Et à part prendre quatre douches par jour… il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire pour rester frais…

Ca faisait quatre jours que leurs mésaventures s'étaient terminées ici, au Manoir Malfoy et… il s'ennuyait à mourir… Peut-être qu'une petite balade lui ferait du bien… et lui ferait également oublier ce rêve complètement idiot…

*********

Les rues de Londres étaient désertes à cette heure plus que matinale, aucune boutique n'était encore ouverte… Quelle misère. En plus avec ce ciel gris, voire noir par endroits, c'était encore plus inquiétant. Ca faisait inéluctablement repenser à l'époque où le Chemin de Traverse lui aussi était déserté de ses habitués ; les boutiques vidées, les vitrines placardées d'affiches du Ministère, où tout et n'importe quoi était bon pour se protéger. Personne ne se déplaçait plus seul, de peur d'être attaqué.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était seule mais ne se sentait pas menacée et franchement… que c'était agréable !

Cela faisait un quart d'heure et Hermione en avait déjà assez de marcher dans ces rues aussi mortes. Ce manque d'animation l'aidait à penser, ce qu'elle tenait à tout prix à éviter car lorsque c'était le cas, eh bien… elle se mettait à penser à des choses stupides et vraiment inquiétantes ! Comme l'étrange sensation de manque qu'elle ressentait en se souvenant des baisers d'un certain jeune homme blond et… aaaaah ! Non, non, non ! Stop !

L'ancienne Gryffondor se sentit d'un coup rougir autant que l'une des couleurs phares de son ancienne maison.

Draco Malfoy ne lui manquait **pas **! Pas du tout ! C'était… c'était la chaleur tiens !

Soulevant ses cheveux, elle les retint par une grosse pince en argent offerte par ses parents, dégageant ainsi sa nuque. Une agréable fraîcheur en caressa la peau moite, si seulement il pouvait vite pleuvoir… Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle leva les yeux au ciel sans y voir une seule goutte… En attendant, elle devait s'occuper pour éviter de recommencer à divaguer, mais quoi faire ? Où aller à cette heure ? … … … Le Chemin de Traverse bien sûr ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé tout de suite ?! Non mais vraiment, quelle tête de linotte elle faisait parfois. Dire qu'on la flattait d'être la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa promotion à l'école… Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait ces jours-ci mais son cerveau était en train de ramollir, il fallait y remédier et vite.

La sorcière chassa au galop l'hypothèse farfelue que Malfoy soit plus ou moins responsable de son état de faiblesse mentale et alla l'enfouir dans un tout petit coin de sa tête pour se dépêcher d'aller au Chaudron Baveur : unique entrée entre le monde Moldu et celui des sorciers.

Hermione poussa la porte du bar où seulement trois personnes petit-déjeunaient : un homme lisant « la Gazette du sorcier » qui lévitait devant ses yeux, pendant qu'un couteau mû par une main invisible beurrait des toasts ; une vieille dame aux cheveux blancs non loin de lui était penchée sur son bol de céréales comme si elle redoutait de louper l'ouverture béante qu'était sa bouche avec sa petite cuillère ; et dans le coin près de la cheminée éteinte en cette saison, un autre homme intercalant sa tasse de café et une pipe fumante, lui aussi plongé dans la lecture de « La Gazette du Sorcier » qui disait en gros titre : « _**Harry Potter, les fiançailles de l'année ! **_»

Juste en dessous de ce titre tapageur, une belle photo du couple se pliant apparemment avec une petite pointe d'agacement à ce cliché. Harry, son bras entourant les épaules de sa bien-aimée qui restait contre lui, s'efforçait d'avoir un sourire naturel mais Hermione connaissait assez la cadette Weasley pour se rendre compte que ça n'était pas vraiment une réussite. Il y avait ensuite un long texte qu'Hermione ne prit pas la peine de lire et traversa le bar où elle salua Tom, le patron qui lui répondit avec une amabilité un peu exagérée.

-Vous êtes bien matinale Miss Granger.

-Il fait trop chaud pour arriver à dormir.

-Ca c'est bien vrai ! s'exclama Tom. Mais l'orage ne devrait plus tarder.

-Ah bon ? Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? interrogea Hermione, sceptique.

Mes rhumatismes, je suis une vraie girouette.

Trouvant sûrement sa remarque désopilante, il partit dans un rire sonore aussi agréable à entendre que le grincement du Poudlard Express lorsqu'il ralentissait.

-Ah, oui. Bien sûr, reprit Hermione s'efforçant d'être polie. J'aurais aimé poursuivre cette conversation mais….

-Ooh oui oui ! je ne vous retiendrai pas Miss ! dit le bossu en ayant retrouvé le sens de la parole.

-Bonne journée à vous.

-Bonne journée Miss Granger !

s'exclama-t-il pour être sûr que les trois occupants du bar avaient bien entendu à qui il s'adressait, et aussi, pour que tout le monde sache que lui, humble gérant d'auberge, connaissait presque intimement la célèbre Hermione Granger.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il était vrai qu'elle, Ron et Ginny surtout avaient été propulsés sous les feux des projecteurs tout autant que leur illustre ami : Harry Potter lui-même.

Pas que ça la dérange, mais parfois… c'était vraiment agaçant qu'on vous regarde comme une bête curieuse, et le pauvre Harry connaissait cet engouement depuis huit ans, sans oublier l'autre fardeau qu'il avait dû porter sur ses fragiles épaules d'adolescent.

Sortant par la porte de derrière, la jeune femme atterrit dans une petite cour face à un mur de briques rouges sur lesquelles elle tapota le bout de sa baguette pour ouvrir le passage menant à l'animé Chemin de Traverse.

*********

Draco laissa échapper un long souffle de ses lèvres qui formaient un « oh ». Ce qu'il faisait lourd… Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester à la maison finalement…

Se baladant au hasard des rues, il regardait de-ci, de-là. Certaines boutiques ouvraient à peine alors que d'autres semblaient l'être depuis un moment déjà.

C'était ici que tout avait commencé, il y avait une semaine maintenant. Il s'était retrouvé enfermé avec celle qu'il détestait le plus après Potter évidemment. Qui aurait cru à ce moment-là tout ce qui allait se passer entre eux ; ils avaient appris à se connaître et à se supporter, elle lui avait dit que le passé était oublié et puis ses lèvres… Aaaahh ! Non, non, non ! Stop ! Ca n'allait pas recommencer ! Hermione Granger ne lui manquait **pas **! Pas du tout !

Pour vite oublier cette idée, il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch à la vitrine très alléchante ; une reproduction miniature du Nouvel Eclair de feu volait, tournait, descendait, faisait des loopings autour du balais grandeur nature pour appâter tous les amateurs de sport qui faisaient du lèche-vitrine. En fond, les derniers modèles de tenues à la mode.

Draco se promena entre les rayons de battes, humant la douce odeur de bois mélangée à celle de cire d'abeille. Plus loin, les cognards enchaînés au mur se déchaînaient lorsque quelqu'un passait devant, comme un malheureux petit garçon qui devait avoir onze ou douze ans et qui, voulant toucher l'un d'eux, fit un bond magistral en arrière quand le ballon dur se mit soudain à gesticuler frénétiquement entre ses chaînes. L'enfant effrayé repartit en sens inverse et évita de peu Draco en s'excusant maladroitement. Les jeunes… L'héritier Malfoy fronça le nez d'agacement, oubliant un instant qu'il avait eu cet âge-là un jour et que le courage n'était pas non plus sa tasse de thé.

Il s'arrêta devant une étagère sous verre de dizaines de Vifs dont l'or brillant captait le moindre éclat de lumière. Vu d'un certain angle, l'or prenait une jolie couleur ambrée aussi jolie que celle de ses yeux. … … … Mais c'est pas vrai !

D'un pas rageur, l'ancien Serpentard sortit de la boutique, les sourcils froncés. Ces intrusions inopinées dans son esprit commençaient légèrement à l'agacer.

Tellement pris dans sa bataille mentale, il ne prit pas garde en tournant au coin de la rue et se heurta à quelqu'un.

La malheureuse personne bousculée tomba sur les fesses sous le choc de l'impact et jura.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Vous pourriez pas faire attention espèce d'imbécile !

Se massant le front, Draco releva la tête stupéfait, voyant une jeune femme assise par terre dans un débardeur blanc et un pantacourt beige qu'il reconnut de suite.

-Granger ! s'exclama-t-il, ne cachant pas sa surprise.

-Malfoy !

Hermione se releva presque d'un bond. Ils étaient si surpris de se voir, comme si se croiser ici, sur l'Avenue commerçante la plus connue du monde magique londonien, était un fait rarissime qu'ils démarrèrent au quart de tour.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? d**emandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-**Moi ?** **Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! t**oujours en même temps, dans une aussi bonne synchronisation que Fred et Georges, ils se désignèrent du doigt, incrédules, avant de le pointer sur l'autre.

-J'en avais assez de rester enfermé, se défendit le jeune homme en premier.

-Et moi je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Satisfaits de leurs explications mutuelles, ils se regardèrent un instant en silence en songeant qu'ils étaient sortis pour espérer se changer les idées et voilà qu'ils se tombaient quasiment dessus…

-Ca doit être un signe du destin, dit Malfoy d'un air désabusé, la sortant de sa réflexion si subitement que la moitié de sa phrase lui avait échappée.

-Hein ?

Draco rouvrit la bouche mais le bruit métallique du rideau de fer qu'ouvrait le glacier l'en empêcha. Encore un signe ? Peut-être… Toujours est-il qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet.

-Ca te dit ?

-De quoi ?

Il soupira.

-Une glace.

-Euh…

Elle se souvint soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent et aucun papier sur elle…

-C'est moi qui invite, ajouta son interlocuteur devinant ses pensées.

-Euh mais…

-Mais si, allez.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une pour protester, Draco prit sa compagne par la main et l'amena dans l'exquis petit salon aux tables en bois et aux chaises en osier. Le carrelage, qui était fait de larges carrés jaune-citron et blancs, était si brillant qu'on y voyait le reflet de la vitrine qui contenait des parfums de glaces par dizaines, dont les couleurs allaient du plus profond des marrons au vert anis.

-Bonjour les jeunes ! Vous êtes bien matinaux. remarqua le patron avec enthousiasme.

-On avait très envie de vos glaces, répondit le jeune homme blond.

-Oho ! Je vois, je vois ! Eh bien installez-vous, je vous apporte la carte tout de suite, renchérit l'homme, encore de meilleure humeur de voir des clients dès l'ouverture de sa boutique.

Les deux jeunes gens prirent donc place à une table de deux, près de l'entrée, profitant de l'agréable fraîcheur des lieux. Comme promis, ils reçurent rapidement la carte contenant les différents parfums de glaces.

Interrompant momentanément sa recherche de la coupe de glace parfaite, Draco releva un regard discret sur sa voisine d'en face. Ce qu'elle était mignonne, son expression concentrée, ses yeux marrons perdus sur la carte des glaces et sorbets, le coin de sa lèvre qu'elle mordillait, montrant son indécision face au trop grand choix qu'on lui proposait, à moins que ça ne soit pour observer la gérante de la boutique d'à côté, très occupée à astiquer les chaudrons qu'elle exposait à l'extérieur sur une étagère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ?

Il sursauta si insensiblement qu'elle ne s'en aperçut pas, relevant l'or de ses yeux sur lui.

Oh… Je ne sais pas trop… dit-il évasif.

Bien sûr puisqu'il n'avait absolument pas regardé la carte plus de deux secondes…

-Moi non plus… Il y a trop de choses que j'aimerais goûter…

Lui, ça n'était pas les glaces auxquelles il aimerait goûter… Raaaahh non ça suffit !

Hermione le vit secouer frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu chasses les mouches Malfoy ?

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard glacial qui la fit plutôt sourire. Il était vraiment bizarre ce garçon…

-Vous avez choisi ? vint demander le patron.

-Euh… C'est qu'il y a tellement de choix… répondit la jeune femme, les joues roses d'embarras.

-Très bien, je vous laisse cinq minutes, sourit le gérant avant de repartir.

Finalement, Hermione se décida pour cassis, menthe, chocolat, le tout recouvert de noix et de crème fouettée, et Draco, mélasse, orange, fraise et citrouille, sa coupe également noyée sous un nuage de crème.

-Alors, c'était pas une bonne idée ?

-Mhmh, opina-t-elle après avoir mis une cuillère de cassis dans la bouche.

Et puis il faisait frais ici, c'était agréable. De plus, il était avec elle et cela par le plus grand des hasards, mais par contre… pour se distraire et se la sortir de la tête, ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon d'y parvenir…

Il lui jetait de temps en temps des regards discrets qu'elle finit par remarquer.

-Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

Non, non.

Il se noya presque dans sa coupe de glace.

Il se trouvait lui-même vraiment très stupide à cet instant, et puis qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Avant, s'il avait rêvé d'Hermione Granger, ça aurait été plutôt pour lui tordre le cou ou lui infliger les pires tortures, mais à présent… il en était à rechercher sa compagnie et à faire des rêves totalement sulfureux… Bref… il ne se reconnaissait plus… Etait-il encore Draco Malfoy ? Pas sûr… Jamais un Malfoy digne de ce nom ne lèverait les yeux sur une « sang-de-bourbe »! Ce mot affreux ne lui allait plus aussi bien depuis la semaine dernière…

-Malfoy…

Sa voix semblait venir de si loin…

-Malfoy !

-Hein ? dit ce dernier complètement parti dans les méandres de son esprit dérangé.

-Ta glace est en train de fondre… constata sa voisine d'un air affligé devant la soupe multicolore qui se formait petit à petit dans la coupe de verre.

Malfoy poussa un juron et se dépêcha de manger ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête ? Il ne faisait que rêvasser depuis tout à l'heure, son visage passant par des expressions plus ou moins hilarantes dont sa préférée : un froncement de sourcil sceptique en même temps qu'un plissement de son nez déformant ses lèvres, lui donnant alors un air un peu dégoûté. Hermione avait alors dû se pincer très fort les lèvres pour éviter d'éclater de rire tant sa tête aurait mérité une superbe photo !

Dire qu'elle était là, à manger une glace, avec « lui ». Lui, le Serpentard, Draco Malfoy. Ca aurait pu paraître encore plus impensable s'ils n'avaient pas passé presque une semaine à essayer d'échapper à des assassins.

Elle, était vraiment heureuse qu'il fût avec elle car, ancienne Gryffondor ou pas, seule, elle n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir. Et puis… Elle releva les yeux sur le visage à l'ovale parfait de son voisin de table, il n'était pas si désagréable quand il ne crachait pas des horreurs sur le dos de ses meilleurs amis, il était même « charmant ». Enfin… aussi charmant qu'un Malfoy puisse l'être ! se dépêcha-t-elle de penser suite à sa pensée « un peu » dérangeante. Trouver Malfoy charmant, c'était vraiment… bizarre, tordu… C'était plutôt elle qui était tordue de penser à lui de cette façon. Déjà rien que « penser à lui » était bizarre ! Raah stop !

*********

Harry Potter rouvrit les yeux, la tête confortablement enfoncée entre deux oreillers moelleux, surpris de sentir son corps alourdi alors qu'il se réveillait à peine, il tendit le bras sur sa droite pour attraper à tâtons ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Une fois posées sur son nez, il baissa la tête pour voir ce qui l'empêchait de bouger. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres en trouvant un autre corps allongé contre lui, une tête rousse et un bras lui barrant le torse.

Ginny semblait encore dormir profondément, en fin de nuit il avait fait un peu plus frais ; ils ouvraient la fenêtre de la chambre en grand pour faire entrer le maximum d'air, sinon, impossible de dormir car malheureusement, le Terrier ne disposait pas de climatisation.

Ils partageaient, depuis leurs fiançailles, l'ancienne chambre de Fred et Georges aménagée spécialement pour le jeune couple qu'ils étaient. Molly Weasley ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son gendre qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme l'un de ses fils et disait, à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'elle et son époux ne pouvaient rêver mieux pour leur unique fille chérie.

C'était, selon les journaux : le mariage de l'année. Dimanche prochain, aurait lieu la soirée de fiançailles où la moitié de la société magique serait présente. S'appeler « Potter », même aujourd'hui, permettait de rameuter les foules, mais cette fois, ça n'était pas symbole de mort et de terreur mais pour unir deux personnes qui s'aimaient.

Harry leva un peu le bras et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure flamboyante étalée sur l'oreiller.

-Mmh…

L'endormie haussa vaguement les épaules et relâcha tout son corps, remontant son bras sur la poitrine masculine où elle dormait. A son doigt, un fin anneau d'or surmonté d'un petit diament ; discret et élégant, parfait pour elle.

« _**toc, toc, toc **_»

Le jeune homme détacha ses yeux de sa fiancée ; à la fenêtre, Hedwige, sa chouette blanche, venait d'atterrir et pour prévenir de sa présence, avait frappé la vitre de son bec.

-Ah, Hedwige…

Le rapace rouvrit ses ailes pour franchir la fenêtre et aller se poser sur la table de nuit, une enveloppe cachetée dans le bec que Harry prit et retourna pour voir qui était l'expéditeur.

« _**Bureau des Aurors – Niveau II - Département de la Justice Magique – Ministère de la magie**_ »

Harry décacheta la précieuse enveloppe portant le sceau du Ministère et en sortit le parchemin.

«_**Monsieur Potter,**_

_**Suite à la déclaration de Messieurs Fred et Georges Weasley concernant un groupement de Mangemorts qui aurait attenté à la vie de Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy, le Bureau des Aurors n'en a trouvé aucune trace malgré l'enquête et les recherches pratiquées au cours de celle-ci. **_»

Il arrêta sa lecture, Ginny bougeait contre lui pour doucement sortir du sommeil.

-Bonjour.

-Mmh… grogna-t-elle en plissant les yeux, éblouie par le soleil. Qui envoie du courrier aussi tôt ?

-Le Bureau des Aurors.

A ces mots, la jeune Weasley parut tout à fait réveillée.

- Et que disent-ils ?

Harry mit un court instant avant de répondre comme pour qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même.

-Ils n'ont rien trouvé ou découvert qui ait un lien avec des Mangemorts.

-Il fallait s'y attendre…

-Mmh…

Ginny roula sur le côté pour se coucher totalement sur lui et observer ainsi son visage de près.

-Et toi, qu'en penses-tu Monsieur l'Elu ?

Le concerné sourit, plus personne ne l'appelait ainsi désormais et il en était bien content, mais c'était devenu son petit nom, qu'elle n'utilisait que rarement pour le taquiner.

-Même si je ne me fie pas à Malfoy, j'ai une entière confiance en Hermione. Je n'ai jamais douté qu'elle ait dit la vérité.

-Je suis du même avis mais si le Bureau des Aurors n'a rien trouvé, que faire de plus ?

-Ca n'était pas ça qui nous arrêtait avant, dit-il en souriant.

-Non, mais tu es préoccupé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce que je crains, c'est qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pas là… Ils ont deux témoins gênants et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils les laissent tranquilles.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, elle était inquiète pour son amie. Certes, Hermione savait se débrouiller, elle ne connaissait pas de sorcière plus intelligente, mais même avec ça, que faire contre un bataillon d'assassins ?

-Ne t'en fais pas. la rassura Harry. On va mener l'enquête nous-même.

-Ahah… J'en connais deux qui seront ravis ! renchérit sa fiancée avec sarcasme en faisant allusion à ses deux chenapans de frères.


	28. Chapter 28

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews** :

_Bien bien ! Aprés trois mois de mort clinique me revoila parmis les vivants (comment ca vous avez po prit l'habitude?) _

_Bref! je m'excuse encore de ce retard ! mais j'ai déménagé en septembre dernier et j'ai dû me faire a ma vie en solitaire et avec le boulot...de plus je voulais une suite digne de vous et non quelque chose qui ne me satisfasse pas moi même pour poster plus vite. _

_Ainsi donc, j'espere que cette suite vous conviandra en tout cas, j'attends vos commentaire avec impatience._

_**Bonne lecture à vous tous et merci de me suivre pour cette fic ~.^**_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

* * *

Hermione ouvrit la porte de droite du deuxième étage du petit immeuble où elle avait pénétré avec l'ex Serpentard, Monsieur Malfoy, à la volée. Tous deux trempés comme des soupes après que Kid of Slytherin ait décidé de sortir de chez le glacier en courant sans attendre la fin de l'averse qui était arrivée sur Londres sans prévenir. C'était certain que la patience n'avait jamais fait partie des qualités de Monsieur Malfoy mais au moins….ILS SERAIENT SECS !!!

Ce dernier entra à la suite de la jeune fille qui attendit qu'il soit passé pour refermer derrière lui.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un petit couloir carrelé de gris clair, en face de la porte d'entrée, une autre porte qui servait de penderie. Tout de suite à leur droite une minuscule salle de bain où il était absolument impossible de tenir à deux et qui servait également de toilettes.

Draco avança un peu plus dans l'étroit couloir pour trouver une autre pièce un peu plus grande où trônait une table de bois brut avec ses quatre chaises, éclairée par une porte fenêtre qui ne laissait voir que le ciel gris et pluvieux.

- On est où là ?

demanda-t-il en continuant de découvrir les lieux, tombant sur une cuisine encore plus petite que la salle de bain avec juste la place pour un évier, un frigo, une machine à laver et un mini four.

- Chez moi. répondit simplement Hermione tout en cherchant des vêtements secs dans son armoire.

Il la rejoignit dans la troisième pièce, la plus grande de toutes, habitée par un canapé, une bibliothèque bien entendu déjà remplie de livres et d'une grande armoire en face d'un bureau entourant la grande fenêtre offrant une vue imprenable sur le Chemin de Traverse où les rares badeaux encore présents couraient pour se mettre à l'abri de l'orage.

- Chez toi ? répéta Malfoy incrédule.

- Oui.

Ses vêtements sur le bras, elle alla s'enfermer à la salle de bain et lui expliqua à travers la porte :

- Je vais entrer à l'Université en septembre, alors j'ai pris un petit appartement, ça sera plus pratique.

- Ca pour être petit…marmonna son interlocuteur en faisant encore un très rapide tour des lieux.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Rien rien…

Elle ressortit, ses cheveux secs et ses vêtements mouillés sur le bras.

- Tu vas attraper froid

- Oui mais moi, je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange mademoiselle « je-sais-tout »

Sans dire plus, elle pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de son invité qui recula, les yeux ronds.

- Gran…Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais….?

Un faisceau orangé sortit de la baguette et le toucha en pleine poitrine, le sort se propageant du point d'impact jusqu'à ses cheveux et ses pieds. Le jeune homme se retrouva alors dans ses vêtements secs et chauds, ses cheveux blonds également comme s'il avait été tout près d'un feu de cheminée.

Avec un soulagement qu'il ne tenta même pas de cacher, Draco tira sur sa chemise sèche et cligna avant de dire :

- Merci.

Levant le menton d'un air hautain purement Hermionien, la jeune sorcière s'éclipsa à la cuisine, boire un thé bien chaud leur ferait du bien.

Elle allait allumer la bouilloire lorsque deux bras entourèrent sa taille, la stoppant dans son geste.

- Tu es fâchée ? Demanda-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans sa crinière brune.

Elle parvint à se retourner le faisant reculer à peine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te tuer ?

Il sourit dans l'espoir que ça l'aiderait à se faire pardonner.

- Non mais tu es le genre de personne à ne pas avoir comme ennemie et à réagir au quart de tour.

La jeune femme fronça le nez, elle ne sut trop si elle devait bien le prendre ou bien lui voler dans les plumes.

- Alors ? Je suis pardonné ?

- Mmh…

Se retournant à nouveau, elle alluma le feu sous la bouilloire et ne fut pas étonnée cette fois de sentir les bras de son camarade autour d'elle.

- Tu n'es pas jolie quand tu boudes.

N'en rajoute pas Malfoy…

- Pardon.

Déjà qu'elle le laissait faire…il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus. Dans ces moments-là, ça ressemblait plus à des attitudes de couple qu'à de la camaraderie. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi alors qu'absolument tout les opposait et surtout… qu'elle le laisse faire. C'était devenu presque « normal ». C'était comme les mauvaises habitudes ; manger un bon gâteau au chocolat alors qu'on savait très bien que ça faisait grossir mais c'était si appétissant qu'on ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, pour bien sûr le regretter amèrement après. Bien que l'ancien Serpentard n'ait rien à voir avec un gâteau au chocolat, le résultat était le même ; sur le coup elle se disait que ça n'était pas bien grave mais elle était assez intelligente pour savoir que ça aurait obligatoirement des répercutions et donc le regrettait. Elle devrait lui dire d'arrêter de se comporter ainsi, ils n'étaient plus en danger de mort perdus au milieu de nullepart.

*********

- Ca y est, il pleut.

- C'est pas trop tôt. C'était vraiment étouffant

Ginny s'était postée près de la fenêtre de la chambre pour obtenir un peu de fraîcheur. Son fiancé encercla sa taille de ses bras et hocha la tête pour embrasser son épaule.

- Que dirais-tu d'une petite partie de Quidditch ?

- Hein ? Maintenant ? Mais on va être trempés. objecta la jeune Weasley surprise par cette idée saugrenue vu le temps qu'il faisait dehors.

- Ca ne fait rien.

Il remonta ses lèvres sur son cou avant d'ajouter:

- Je te réchaufferai.

Ginny frissonna moins par la fraîcheur ambiante qui s'était installée que par les baisers de son compagnon. Quand Harry se mettait à être polisson ça laissait plutôt rêveuse.

- …D'accord ! enchaîna-t-elle après une demi-seconde de fausse réflexion.

Ravi, Harry se détacha d'elle pour aller chercher son précieux Eclair de Feu, il avait besoin d'un peu d'exercice, et puis ça les rafraîchirait un peu !

*********

Après avoir bu le thé gentiment offert par son hôtesse, Draco s'était décidé à prendre congé, rester trop longtemps près d'elle n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sage… C'était comme le Whisky pur feu ; un vrai délice, à la fois doux et brûlant et être avec Hermione Granger était terriblement enivrant comme après deux verres du liquide doré, mais s'il n'y prenait pas garde, il risquait d'en devenir dangereusement dépendant, même s'il était peut-être sans doute déjà trop tard…

- Bienvenue Maître Draco. l'accueillit l'elfe de maison du manoir principal Malfoy.

Le jeune homme y prêta autant d'attention qu'à une feuille tombée dans le jardin, jusqu'à ce que l'elfe qui s'était incliné si bas que son nez touchait le marbre du grand hall le prévienne qu'une lettre était arrivée pendant son absence.

- Une lettre ?

Il s'était arrêté au milieu du chemin.

- Oui Maître, ça avait l'air important alors je l'ai mise sur votre bureau.

- Bien. Merci.

L'héritier Malfoy reprit sa route et gravit le grand escalier menant à sa chambre sans voir le regard globuleux de son elfe posé sur lui avec une expression de stupéfaction flagrante. Lui-même n'en revenait pas, il venait de dire « merci » à un elfe de maison ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Merlin… Granger déteignait VRAIMENT sur lui, ça devenait inquiétant !!

En rentrant dans son sanctuaire, il vit immédiatement la large enveloppe blanche posée sur le bureau qui semblait l'attendre. Sa chambre du manoir principal ressemblait à celle de leur demeure de vacances et pour cause, c'est lui-même qui en avait choisi la décoration.

S'approchant du bureau, sa main blanche s'empara de l'enveloppe qu'il examina ; la retournant, il vit un sceau représentant un gryffon sur de la cire rouge et en-dessous de l'animal, un nom inscrit en tout petit : « Potter ».

« Tiens donc… qu'est-ce que Monsieur le Sauveur du monde peut bien me vouloir? »

Draco retira la cire à l'aide d'un coupe-papier en argent et en sortit un carton écru aux enluminures dorées peintes à la main tout comme le petit texte qu'il lut avec attention :

_**« A l'intention de Monsieur Draco Malfoy,**_

_**Monsieur Harry Potter et sa fiancée Miss Ginny Weasley ont le plaisir de vous convier à leur soirée de fiançailles qui se déroulera le Samedi 30 juillet dans la salle des fêtes Dumbledore à 20h.**_

_**Tenue de soirée demandée.**_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**Harry Potter – Ginny Weasley »**_

Le jeune Malfoy relut une seconde fois la missive pour être certain de bien avoir tout compris. Lui, était invité à la soirée de fiançailles de Harry Potter ? Il y avait peut-être une erreur sur le destinataire…

« A l'intention de Monsieur Draco Malfoy »

Y avait-il dans le monde sorcier, la possibilité qu'il y ait, quelquepart ailleurs, un autre Draco Malfoy ? … … …non.

Cette invitation lui était bien adressée à lui. Mais pourquoi ?

**oOo Le Terrier deux jours plus tôt oOo**

Harry Potter avait du mal à se concentrer sur cette liste d'invités qu'il trouvait plus qu'ennuyeuse et préférait cent fois déposer des baisers sur la joue de sa voisine qui, elle, prenait sa tâche au sérieux, dictant des noms à la plume ensorcelée qui traçait des lignes interminables sur le parchemin.

- Voyons… qui avons-nous oublié…? Londubat c'est fait, Lovegood aussi.

La cadette Weasley eut un frisson lorsque les lèvres de son compagnon embrassèrent la courbe de son cou et poussa un soupir.

- Ca ne vous ennuierait pas trop de m'aider Monsieur Potter ?

- Mmh… pour quoi faire ? dit ce dernier respirant à plein nez le parfum fleuri de ses cheveux.

- « Pour quoi faire !? » répéta aussitôt Ginny dont l'agacement montait d'un cran. Je te rappelle que c'est notre soirée de fiançailles !

- Je sais mais tu te débrouilles très bien sans mon aide.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir à quel point ça te motive… dit-elle avec reproche.

- Il y a autre chose qui me motive plus pour le moment que cette liste…

Ses cheveux roux se hérissèrent sur sa nuque et l'espace d'une seconde elle fut incapable de sortir un son ; les lèvres de Harry frôlaient sa peau de façon plus qu'explicite et visiblement, Monsieur avait décidé de faire sa tête de mule, mais elle devait à tout prix rester ferme !!

- Eh bien fais un effort.

Elle se recula pour lui échapper en rassemblant toute sa volonté de rester lucide.

– Tu peux quand même te concentrer une petite heure non ?

Son fiancé fit une moue boudeuse qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue et se justifia.

- Désolé… mais on a toujours eu un faible pour les jolies rousses dans la famille.

- Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire Harry James Potter. reprit Ginny avec une ressemblance frappante avec Molly Weasley quand elle grondait ses fils. Mais ça ne marche **pas **! Maintenant, je voudrais que tu me donnes un coup de main pour finir cette liste, d'accord ?

- D'accord… répondit Harry sans faire d'effort pour cacher son ennui car cette activité était aussi palpitante que les cours d'« Histoire de la Magie ».

Lentement et sans enthousiasme, il relut la liste qui s'était allongée depuis les vingt dernières minutes et rassemblait déjà une centaine de noms. Ca allait de la famille bien sûr, aux amis très proches, en passant par les personnalités dont personnellement il se serait bien passées, mais son nom de famille étant aussi médiatisé, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'échapper à tout ce gratin mondain. Il aurait tant voulu que son père, sa mère, Sirius et Dumbledore soient auprès de lui pour cet événement, mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, il était déjà très heureux et bientôt, il épouserait la femme qu'il aimait.

- Je crois qu'il y a tout le monde.

- En fait, je pensais inviter Malfoy.

Il y eu un blanc, comme si l'information n'avait pas pénétré le cerveau de Harry, puis il s'exclama :

- Malfoy ?!?!

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

- Mais… mais enfin Ginny !!

- Lui aussi a sa place sur cette liste.

- Mais… c'est Malfoy !! beugla Harry comme si cela suffirait comme argument contre son interlocutrice qui n'avait apparemment pas envie de lâcher le morceau.

- C'est en partie grâce à lui qu'Hermione est rentrée saine et sauve.

Avec un air renfrogné, le jeune Potter détourna la tête de sa voisine. Elle avait raison, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, il ne voulait pas que ce serpent venimeux croit qu'ils lui étaient redevables même si c'était bel et bien le cas. Et c'était bien l'une des personnes qu'il avait le moins envie de voir à cette soirée.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je lui suis reconnaissante de ce qu'il a fait pour elle et peu importe ses motivations ou son ancienne maison, je veux le remercier.

Harry fit la grimace et elle sut qu'elle était parvenue à le convaincre.

- Merci mon chéri.

Elle n'eut qu'un grognement en réponse mais peu importe, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

**oOo oOo**

Les doigts de Draco se crispèrent une seconde sur le carton dans l'intention d'en faire une boule mais il s'en abstint. Il irait à cette soirée, puisqu'il était si gentiment invité. Il ne faudrait pas froisser les hôtes de la soirée en paraissant impoli.

Kid of Slytherin rejeta dans un très lointain petit coin de son esprit que si c'était la soirée de fiançailles de Harry Potter, alors « elle » aussi serait là forcément et qu'il ne s'y rendrait que dans l'unique but de la croiser.

*********

En première page de la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin, une superbe image du couple le plus médiatique du moment : Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley lors de leur apparition à l'inauguration en juin dernier de la stèle commémorative des victimes de la guerre, érigée à l'entrée de Près au Lard. Il portait un costume sombre et sobre pour cette journée de recueillement et sa compagne dont il entourait la taille de son bras une robe gris-pâle à bretelles. Ils souriaient tous les deux mais on voyait tout de même une certaine nostalgie.

Au-dessus du cliché, un titre tapageur qui disait :

_**« Harry Potter ; le mariage du siècle !!**_

_**Ce soir, l'événement mondain de ces dix dernières années que le monde sorcier attend avec impatience aura lieu à la salle Dumbledore. En effet, Harry Potter, le héros de la guerre contre les Forces du Mal aura bientôt la corde au cou !**_

_**Le sorcier le plus en vue et idolâtré par toute une génération de sorcières, épousera dans deux mois, la plus jeune de la grande famille Weasley, un autre grand nom dans l'histoire du monde magique brisant le cœur de milliers d'adolescentes !**_

_**Parmi les invités, se trouvera bien sûr la famille Weasley au grand complet, mais aussi d'autres noms connus tels qu'Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat qui prépare sa première rentrée au collège de Poudlard en tant que professeur de botanique.**_

_**« Je donnerais tout pour assister à cette soirée !! » dit un jeune sorcier que nos reporters ont interviewé sur le Chemin de Traverse.**_

_**« Voir Harry Potter de près, j'en rêve !! » nous dit une autre.**_

_**De toute évidence la… »**_

Hermione dit un « pfffeeuh » de dédain et jeta le journal un peu plus loin sur la table où elle prenait son petit déjeûner, mais elle voyait toujours ses deux amis sourire sur la photo animée.

Ces journalistes n'avaient vraiment rien de mieux à faire que répandre des cancans ? Enfin… que ce soit la Gazette ou même le Chicaneur, tous n'avaient que cette soirée en tête.

Elle savait très bien que Harry rêvait en secret d'être un inconnu dans la foule, de pouvoir se fondre dans la masse sans craindre de marcher dans la rue de peur qu'on le reconnaisse et qu'on se jette sur lui pour lui demander un autographe, lui serrer la main ou même lui dire quelques mots. Mais ça ne serait visiblement pas pour tout de suite.

Heureusement, Ginny elle, restait philosophe et même si c'était étouffant, elle assumait très bien d'être la fiancée de Harry Potter et subissait les paparazzi et les fans avec patience mais… pas toujours…

_***** Flash Back *** **_

_La foule des journalistes s'écarta du malheureux qui venait de tomber sur le sol, raide comme une planche, et retournèrent leurs regards effrayés sur la jeune femme, ses yeux verts lançant des étincelles, sa baguette pointée droit devant elle. Partout où elle allait, ils étaient là, comme des Strangulots autour d'une proie, et avec le stress des préparatifs du mariage, Ginny avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. _

_Celui-là ne lui avait rien fait en particulier mais elle n'en pouvait plus alors il avait pris pour tous les autres._

_- Ca suffit, j'en ai assez !! _

_Les paparazzis clignèrent des yeux, presque choqués._

_- Le prochain qui m'approche à moins d'un kilomètre, je le stupéfie ! C'est clair ?!! _

_Effrayés par toute l'énergie et la hargne qui se dégageait de ce petit bout de femme, les paparazzi n'osèrent même pas ouvrir la bouche quand elle tourna les talons pour rentrer chez elle en claquant la porte._

_***** Flash Back – fin *** **_

Il lui était arrivé, c'était vrai, de perdre son sang froid, mais ça avait été efficace car on la laissait plus ou moins tranquille maintenant et elle avait même dû rassurer son bien-aimé à cause de toute cette effervescence.

_***** Flash Back *** **_

_- Ginny…_

_- Mmh ? _

_Elle releva le nez de sa lecture quand la voix de Harry l'avait sortie de sa concentration._

_- Tu ne regrettes pas ?_

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- De… nos fiançailles._

_Elle fut surprise par cette question mais surtout par cette conversation qui, à son sens, n'avait même pas lieu d'être._

_- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?... Tu… Tu n'as pas changé d'avis n'est-ce pas… ? demanda-t-elle soudain, une peur glacée la prenant d'un coup._

_- Non ! Non, jamais. Seulement…_

_- Seulement ?_

_- Tous ces paparazzi qui te poursuivent sans arrêt… c'est un peu moi le responsable. Et je comprendrais que tu…_

_- Ca suffit. Elle se leva, lui faisant relever la tête pour la suivre des yeux. – Tais toi._

_- Ginny…_

_- Harry, depuis ce soir où tu m'as embrassée en rentrant dans la salle commune, je n'ai jamais, jamais regretté aucun des moments que j'ai passés avec toi. _

_Le concerné baissa un instant les yeux ; ce baiser, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. C'était en sixième année, il n'avait pas pu jouer le match de Quidditch et revenait du bureau de Rogue. Et lorsqu'il était retourné dans la salle commune, elle s'était précipitée dans ses bras et il l'avait embrassée, comme ça, sans réfléchir, devant tout le monde. L'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. _

_Aujourd'hui, il était un homme libre, libre de toute malédiction et plus aucun mage noir ne voulait sa mort. Tout ça était derrière lui et il pouvait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle._

_Ginny lui releva la tête, emprisonnant ses joues dans ses mains._

_- Je t'aime Harry Potter._

_- Je t'aime, futur Madame Potter._

_Elle lui fit le plus beau des sourires. Le genre de sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui seul._

_***** Flash Back - fin*** **_

C'était déjà ce soir… sa mésaventure avec Draco Malfoy semblait si loin alors qu'elle était assise là, dans l'appartement qu'elle louait. D'ailleurs, cette course-poursuite avait-elle vraiment existé ? Ca lui semblait plus sorti tout droit d'un roman mais après tout, depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier à ses onze ans, elle en avait fait et vu des choses incroyables auprès de Ron et Harry.

Hermione se leva pour retourner dans la vaste pièce qui lui servait de living room et de chambre.

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée. Là, accrochée à un cintre sur le côté de son armoire, une jolie robe d'un vert anis très doux. La boutique de mariée l'avait livrée hier, peu après le départ de l'ancien Serpentard. Le carton d'invitation lui, était bien rangé dans un coin du bureau, car pour entrer dans la réception, il faudrait montrer patte blanche.

« Allez ma fille ! Remue-toi !! »

Avant ce soir, elle devait encore trouver quelque chose qui tiendrait dans sa tignasse, faire douche, masque, vernis, épilation, maquillage. Pppffoou c'était fou ce qu'il fallait endurer pour paraître naturelle !!

Et puis cette soirée lui permettrait sans aucun doute de penser un peu à autre chose qu'à Draco Malfoy… C'était les fiançailles de ses amis et elle était fermement décidée à leur accorder toute son attention.

*********

Molly Weasley commençait **sérieusement** à perdre patience !! Toute la famille était réunie dans le salon… toute ? Enfin non… **Presque** toute… Ginny, bien sûr, était déjà partie en premier pour rejoindre son fiancé à la salle des fêtes.

Franchement agacée, Mrs Weasley leva la voix jusqu'aux étages :

- RONALD WEASLEY !!! Si tu n'es pas descendu dans les cinq secondes, nous partons sans toi !!!

Ses cinq frères aînés ainsi que Monsieur Weasley étaient déjà prêts à transplaner, vêtus de pied en cape pour se rendre à la soirée de fiançailles de leur sœur et fille. Seul le plus jeune des six garçons manquait encore à l'appel.

- Rroonn !!! beugla à nouveau Mrs Weasley devant l'absence de réponse de son fils cadet.

- Je crois qu'il t'a entendu maman… tenta de calmer Bill habillé pour l'occasion d'une robe de cérémonie d'un profond marron foncé. Près de lui, sa femme avait opté pour une longue robe couleur ocre qui rehaussait l'éclat surnaturel de sa chevelure blonde d'où semblait s'échapper un halo lumineux constant. Même vêtue de hâillons, Fleur serait toujours belle à couper le souffle.

- L'oncle Ignatus l'a entendue… et il est mort ! s'exclama Fred.

- Ca va Fred. sermonna Mrs Weasley.

- Nous allons vraiment être en retard. s'alarma Fleur en voyant la petite aiguille de l'horloge du salon avancer, irrémédiablement.

- Bon ça suffit. décréta Mrs Weasley. Tant pis pour lui, il nous rejoindra.

Toute la petite troupe forma un cercle pour transplaner quand, une voix leur fit tous tourner la tête.

- Non, non ! Attendez-moi ! j'arrive !!

Descendant les escaliers le plus vite possible, Ron tenta par trois fois de dégringoler en bas tout en ajustant au mieux son nœud-papillon.

- Aaahh ! Mais regardez qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas Ronald qui daigne nous honorer de sa présence ?

Son fils cadet rejoignit le cercle et sa mère ajouta toujours avec sarcasme :

- Eh bien Monsieur Weasley, êtes-vous prêt ? Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ?

- Oui oui… grommela le concerné, énervé que sa mère le prenne pour un benêt.

Ils se prirent tous les mains et bientôt, la désagréable sensation d'être aspiré dans le tuyau étroit d'une canalisation leur remua l'estomac.

*********

- …Non j'ignore ce qu'ils… aah je crois que les voilà.

prédit Ginny en entendant des éclats de voix appartenant à ses frères dans le couloir menant aux loges transformées pour l'occasion en chambres de préparation.

Elle se leva et Harry se tourna vers la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur les jumeaux suivis de Ron et du reste de la famille.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'arrivais pas à enfiler ce truc correctement.

- Arrête, on sait très bien que tu ne faisais que t'admirer dans le miroir. taquina George.

- De toute façon frérot, tu auras beau frère, tu n'auras jamais autant de classe que nous.

- Ca suffit vous trois, vous êtes pénibles.

Les trois frères se turent pendant que leur mère s'avança pour serrer sa petite fille chérie dans ses bras.

- Ginny, mon trésor. Tu es magnifique. lui dit-elle, des sanglots d'émotion dans la voix.

Sa cadette lui rendit sa tendre étreinte.

- Merci maman…

- C'est vrai, tu ressembles à Molly quand nous nous sommes mariés. évoqua Monsieur Weasley qu'on n'avait pas encore entendu.

Lui aussi semblait ému tout comme ses fils de voir leur petite sœur ainsi habillée. Elle était presque aussi éblouissante que Fleur mais sa beauté était plus subtile, moins aveuglante.

Madame Weasley s'attaqua ensuite à Harry, le serrant fort contre elle.

- Harry mon chéri, toi aussi tu es très élégant.

- Merci Mrs Weasley. remercia-t-il avec le sourire.

Il vit les autres Weasley sourire sans rien ajouter, peut-être pour dissimuler davantage leur émotion que leur mère qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux et Ron, en train de triturer son nœud-papillon.

Reprenant le dessus, Molly lui tapa sur les mains.

- Aïe ! Mais euh !

- Ca suffit avec ce nœud-papillon.

Elle l'arrangea elle-même pendant que Harry faisait la tournée du serrage de mains. Fleur l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Toutes mes félicitations Arry.

- Merci Fleur.

Il plissa presque les yeux devant cet éclat argenté mais fut ramené illico à la réalité par Ginny qui prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra après que ses aînés l'aient embrassée chacun leur tour. Même Percy, s'était montré démonstratif.

- Hermione n'est pas là ? demanda Ron.

- Oh si, elle est venue nous voir tout à l'heure. Elle doit être dans la salle avec les autres invités.

- Ah. dit seulement Ron.

Il mourait de curiosité de la voir, ainsi que ce qu'elle avait sur le dos.

*********

De loin, Hermione aperçut la discrète porte menant aux loges s'ouvrir et tout un groupe de personnes aux flamboyants cheveux roux en sortir.

Les deux grandes portes d'entrée furent fermées par les deux Aurors chargés de veiller à la sécurité qui avaient au préalable vérifié les cartons d'invitation de chaque personne entrant.

Presque aussitôt, son attention fut reportée quand les lumières principales de la salle s'éteignirent et une voix amplifiée annoncer :

**« Ladies and Gentlemen ! Bonsoir à tous et merci d'avoir répondu à l'invitation ! Veuillez applaudir comme il se doit vos hôtes de la soirée !**

**Monsieur Harry Potter et sa fiancée Ginny Weasley »**


	29. Chapter 29

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Hamataroo**** :** ben oui mais si c'était simple, honnétement, est ce que ca serait aussi drole?!! XDD (oui je sais je suis odieuse)

**Aiedail Choupette** : certes certes ! pour les fautes je mexcuse pourtant jai quelqu'un qui me relis mais bon...l'oeil humain a ses défauts!

**Atchoum16**: Et prépare toi car du "mignon" vous allez en avoir votre compte je pense ! Surtout continue de me donner tes impressions

**Mia Granger-Malfoy** : lool eh bien jespere que tu seras contente car je me suis appliquée a l'écrire (pourvu que ca soit réussit)

**Fiind-l0ve****:** eeuumh...dois je prévoir un seau de glacon pour téviter des bouffés de chaleur? A moins que tu ne préfére une ptite piquouse calmante ou un épisode de l'inspecteur Derrick

**MiaSa****:** L'INSPIRATION EST LA !! lol ^^ voici (deja) le chapitre 29 alors savoure le et en tout cas, je suis trés contente de te compter parmis mes lecteurs !

**Lorane** : Thank you !

**Lady Hope:** OUAIS FIGHT !!!

**fantasia-49** : mici o^_^o ca me soulage !

_Bon! Cette fois, vous pouvez po dire que je vous ais fait attendre hein !! Voici donc le chapitre 29 ! Bonne dégustation !_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

* * *

Un bruit assourdissant s'éleva dans la salle des fêtes, qu'on aurait pu confondre avec un coup de tonnerre tant les gens applaudissaient à tout rompre, une seule lumière s'était allumée, celle de l'estrade où, sous les applaudissements de la foule, se rendit le couple sujet de toute cette agitation.

Se glissant en premier dans la lumière, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais définitivement coiffés avec un pétard, ses yeux verts aucunement dissimulés derrière ses lunettes rondes. Harry portait une robe de cérémonie noire et tirant sur la main blanche qu'il tenait dans la sienne, il fit apparaître sa bien-aimée. On aurait cru alors que le brouhaha redoublait. Les longs cheveux roux de Ginny relevés en une coiffure compliquée ne laissaient échapper que quelques mèches pour encadrer son visage discrètement maquillé, ses lèvres rendues roses et brillantes et ses yeux rehaussés par deux fins traits marrons. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine dans sa robe de soie mandarine.

Ce soir, tous ces gens étaient réunis pour eux afin de célébrer leur prochaine union, un grand événement dans le monde magique. C'est pourquoi, parmi les invités, la famille et les amis, se trouvaient entre autres, le Ministre de la Magie, des Aurors et certains secrétaires d'Etat.

Harry avait fini avant l'été le difficile apprentissage d'Auror et était un membre à part entière du ministère tout comme Monsieur Weasley et Ron qui avait choisi la même voie que lui dans la lutte contre les forces du mal. Il se devait donc de convier les plus hauts membres de l'Etat à cette soirée.

*********

Lorsqu'il descendit de l'estrade, le couple fut très vite entouré par leurs amis. Luna, pour une fois, avait f ait dans la sobriété : une robe rouge contrastant avec ses cheveux blond-sale gaufrés pour l'occasion. Ca rappelait cette voyante coiffe en tête de lion qu'elle arborait lors de matchs de Quidditch à l'école.

- Oh Ginny, quelle jolie bague, ui dit-elle en ayant baissé les yeux sur la main gauche que la jeune femme avait passée derrière son oreille pour ranger une mèche de cheveux.

- Oh. Merci.

Elle posa ses yeux sur le diamant brillant comme un morceau d'étoile à son doigt. Harry était resté discret, un joli petit diamant formant le cœur d'une petite fleur dont des rubis étaient les pétales, le tout monté sur un anneau d'or. Ca n'avait pas été évident de trouver une bague qui irait à ce petit doigt.

- Mais fais attention que les Nargoles ne te la volent pas, reprit Lucas, la sortant de sa contemplation.

- Oh, oui. J'y ferai attention, ne t'en fais pas.

Harry, pendant ce temps, était en pleine conversation poudlarienne avec Neville qui était mi-excité, mi-angoissé par sa première rentrée, non pas en tant qu'élève mais comme professeur de Botanique.

Sa grand-mère, disait-il, était très fière de lui, disant à qui voulait bien l'écouter que son fils était professeur à Poudlard et qu'il s'était illustré pendant la guerre aux côtés d'Harry Potter.

- Elle m'a dit que ça me forgerait le caractère. C'est même elle qui m'a offert cette robe de soirée en disant que je devais absolument faire bonne impression.

- C'est réussi je crois, sourit Harry qui apercevait non loin quelques demoiselles en train de chuchoter tout en leur lançant des regards et en les montrant du doigt.

- Ca… me gêne un peu… marmonna son ami

- Mais non, tu devrais foncer.

Il lui tapota l'épaule et s'éloigna sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. L'une des jeunes filles du groupe derrière Neville s'était visiblement décidée et deux secondes après que Harry l'ait abandonné, elle le salua, les joues roses. Neville se gratta la nuque, apparemment mal à l'aise.

- Tu exagères de l'avoir si lâchement abandonné. Pauvre Neville.

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans cette voix-là mais plutôt de la plaisanterie. Le jeune homme la reconnut immédiatement. Harry se retourna pour faire face à Hermione, mais il faillit bien en laisser tomber sa mâchoire, sa voix restant obstinément coincée dans sa gorge.

Elle était encore plus belle que lors du bal de quatrième année, ses cheveux plus brillants et lisses que jamais tombaient sur ses épaules et coiffés en arrière par des petites pinces en perles. Un discret maquillage venait agrémenter la jolie robe anis qu'elle portait, son verre de champagne à la main.

- Harry ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu n'te sens pas bien ?

- Je… euh… si…

- Tu ressembles à un poisson hors de l'eau.

Il répondit à son sourire.

- C'est que, j'ai été surpris. Tu n'as jamais été aussi…

- Superbe…

Tous deux tournèrent la tête pour voir Ron qui les avait rejoints, ses joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, ses yeux rivés sur la seule femme de leur trio et la bouche grande ouverte comme son compère à l'instant.

- Merci Ron, mais s'il te plaît, ferme la bouche ou j'ai bien peur que tu n'avales une mouche.

Plus par automatisme que par sa propre volonté, Ron referma la bouche mais continuait de la regarder fixement. Hermione les dévisagea tous les deux et reprit d'un air critique.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous les deux mais vous m'inquiétez.

- Ils sont sous le charme.

- Ah ! Ginny, tu as pu t'échapper.

- Oui mais pour combien de temps…Elle refreina un soupir puis s'adressa à son frère avec malice.

– Alors Ron, elle te plaît comme ça ?

Malheureusement, le dénommé Ron ne put s'exprimer que par onomatopées.

- A… euh… oh…

Ginny gloussa et entraîna la carpe qui lui servait de fiancer par la main les laissant tous les deux.

*********

Les yeux dorés d'Hermione se posèrent sur son ancien camarade et ami. Il portait une robe de soirée toute neuve où il semblait un peu mal à l'aise, mais ça lui allait vraiment bien. Ses cheveux étaient même coiffés en arrière, le rendant plus matûr qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

- Tu es très élégant.

- M… merci… Et, et toi tu… tu es…

Visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son acuité linguïstique. La jeune femme sourit, il était toujours si maladroit avec elle, mais elle trouvait ça tellement adorable.

Tous deux tournèrent leur regard en même temps que le reste de l'assistance lorsque le premier morceau de musique commença, au moment où le couple star s'arrêta au milieu de la salle pour se mouvoir sur un air de valse viennoise.

Des centaines d'yeux étaient alors posés sur eux, mais pour Harry, les seuls yeux qui comptaient à présent étaient les émeraudes étincelantes qu'il avait en face de lui et qui le regardaient avec intensité. Il lisait tant de choses, dans le regard de Ginny : de l'amour, du bonheur et une étincelle qu'il n'aurait pas su définir, mais ce dont il était sûr par contre, c'est que c'était elle, la femme de sa vie et bientôt, elle porterait son nom : Ginny Potter.

Ron resté près de sa camarade avala sa salive avec difficulté et se racla un peu la gorge avant de demander, la bouche sèche :

- Euh… Hermione…

- Oui ?

Le jeune Weasley tenta de ne pas trop la dévorer des yeux quand elle se tourna face à lui.

- Tu… tu voudrais…

D'un geste de la tête, il désigna la piste de danse.

- Danser ? acheva Hermione.

- Danser. C'est une bonne idée… Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Avec plaisir Monsieur Weasley.

Ron se décida enfin à la regarder directement, comme si elle venait de lui révéler quelque chose d'incroyable. Il n'en croyait clairement pas ses oreilles.

- Vraiment ? se crut-il obligé de demander pour vérifier.

- Oui, à moins… que tu n'aies changé d'avis.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se reprendre plus calmement. Non, j'ai envie de danser avec toi.

Cette réplique, tout à fait inattendue de sa part, la surprit d'une si agréable façon qu'elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres d'embrasser sa joue et sa main de prendre la sienne pour emmener son cavalier rejoindre leurs amis. Ron était rouge comme une tomate mure et se laissa entraîner comme un pantin sur la piste.

Finalement, cette soirée était moins austère qu'elle ne l'avait cru au départ. Tous leurs amis étaient là, Ginny et Harry irradiaient et les petits fours étaient sublimes. Au moins avec tout ça, elle pensait un peu moins à lui…

- Aie !

- Ooh pardon ! Excuse-moi !

- Ca ne fait rien, grimaça Ron.

- Avec cette longue robe je ne vois pas mes pieds…

Mais il était si heureux de danser avec elle, que c'était à peine s'il ne plânait pas. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs car la robe, ça n'était qu'une excuse. Lamentable par ailleurs mais elle devait arrêter ça et vite ou ça allait mal finir. Heureusement, ici elle ne risquait pas de tomber sur lui.

*********

Draco consulta sa montre à gousset puis laissa son regard diaphane vagabonder sur la foule élégamment habillée pour l'occasion qui se pressait vers le bout de la salle où était situé l'orchestre. Tout autour de lui, des couples tournoyaient sous les lumières dorées des bougies et, dans d'autres recoins, des petits groupes discutaient. Il reconnut Londubat et la fille Lovegood et aperçut les cheveux de feu de plusieurs Weasley dispersés ici et là dans la vaste salle des fêtes.

Un peu plus loin, l'hôte principal de la soirée était en pleine discussion avec le Ministre de la Magie en personne.

Malfoy junior fronça le nez dans une petite grimace et se fondit dans la masse des invités. Il voulait « la » trouver. Car il était évident qu'elle était ici.

Hermione trempa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans le liquide doré et pétillant qui remplissait sa flûte de cristal tout en regardant Ginny danser avec Ron. La jeune femme était déjà passée dans les bras de tous ses frères aînés ainsi que son père qui avait les yeux brillants d'émotion et elle avait souri, pour l'apaiser. Après tout, Harry faisait un peu partie de leur famille et mariée ou non, elle resterait toujours sa petite fille chérie.

Hermione vit son amie froncer les sourcils et apparemment faire un reproche à son frère car ce dernier qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose ferma aussitôt la bouche.

Harry, pendant ce temps, faisait tourner Fleur et la ramena près de lui, ses cheveux blonds caressant ses joues. La femme de Bill avait pris la place de Madame Weasley dès la fin de la dernière danse. Heureusement, les rapports entre les deux femmes n'étaient plus tendus comme à l'annonce de leur mariage, quelques années plus tôt.

Tout cela semblait parfois si irréel... avoir une vie normale, aller à des soirées... et puis tous les deux s'aimaient si fort et ça se voyait à chaque sourire, à chaque regard qu'ils échangeaient.. Et Hermione était vraiment heureuse pour eux.

L'ancienne Gryffondor amorça un nouveau geste pour boire une autre gorgée de champagne quand un souffle chaud sur son épaule et une voix chaude à son oreille la firent violement sursauter, manquant de lâcher son verre.

- Vert. C'est ma couleur préférée.

L'effrayée fit volte face pour voir un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds habillé d'une robe de soirée d'un gris foncé presque noir.

- Ma… Malfoy !! s'écria Hermione. stupéfaite de le voir ici.

- C'est bien mon nom.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? reprit son interlocutrice toujours sous le choc.

Il leva sa main droite où brillait la chevalière en platine aux armoiries Malfoy pour lui montrer un carton avec des écritures dorées coincé entre son index et son majeur.

- J'ai été invité.

Ce carton était la preuve irréfutable de ses dires.

- Je vois…

Elle ne sut trop ce qu'elle ressentit à ce moment-là. Ca n'était pas qu'elle était mécontente de le voir, mais elle qui pensait passer une soirée tranquille pour se détendre et se changer les idées, il avait fallu qu'il soit là.

- J'ai été aussi surpris que toi de recevoir cette invitation.

Son interlocutrice ne chercha même pas à le contredire, car oui, elle était surprise et ça devait se voir sur sa figure.

- Mais finalement..., -il posa ses yeux gris sur elle d'une façon presque indécente-, je suis très content d'être venu.

Hermione sentit le sang affluer dans ses joues et elle rougit. Le compliment n'était pas direct mais il l'avait dit d'une telle façon qu'elle avait très bien saisi.

- Tu es encore plus belle qu'au bal de quatrième, ajouta-t-il.

Alors ça, si ça n'était pas direct, elle ne s'appelait plus Granger. Elle le regarda à nouveau et tomba dans un océan aux teintes abyssales qui la regardait.

Elle aurait à nouveau rougi sous ce regard si une autre voix masculine ne grogna pas à ce moment-là :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

- Ron.

Comme avec elle à l'instant, Draco montra le carton.

- J'ai été invité Weasley.

Ron ouvrit la bouche et lui prit le carton des mains pour l'examiner.

- Impossible… marmonna le cadet de la famille. C'est un faux !

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais réussi à duper les Aurors à l'entrée ? Réfléchis un peu, enchaîna son adversaire avec dédain.

- Je ne peux pas croire que **toi** tu aies été invité !

Et comme la dernière fois, il était avec Hermione ! S'il s'avisait de lui tourner autour ce…, il s'occuperait de lui régler son compte !! Et son sang bleu, il y en aurait partout sur les murs !!

- Ron… ça suffit, arrête.

Il rougit de colère, faisant ressortir ses taches de sang sur ses joues et allait lancer une remarque acide quand sa sœur intervint.

- C'est moi qui l'ai invité Ron.

Ginny qui se trouvait non loin de là avait entendu les éclats de voix de son frère et s'était dépêchée d'accourir pour calmer la situation. Elle n'avait pas envie d'un scandale le soir de ses fiançailles.

- Q… quoi ?!

- Il mérite d'être avec nous quoique tu en dises.

Son aîné prit une teinte de rouge encore plus prononcée mais l'ignorant, Ginny se tourna vers son invité pour le gratifier d'un sourire qui le surprit.

- Je suis heureuse que tu aies répondu à notre invitation. Je te suis reconnaissante pour avoir porté secours à Hermione, et Harry aussi même s'il ne le dit pas. Alors profite de la soirée et ne fais pas attention à lui, acheva-t-elle en hochant la tête en direction de son frère.

Draco acquiesça, lui aussi était content d'être là et pour une seule raison qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, en train de discuter avec Ginny pendant que Ron faisait une tête de carême.

The King of Slytherin eut soudain une idée… diabolique.

*********

- Hermione.

Les deux filles cessèrent leur conversation et regardèrent le jeune homme blond près d'elle qui était resté silencieux depuis tout à l'heure. Toutes deux autant que Ron furent surprises de l'entendre l'appeler « Hermione ». Quant à la concernée, elle ne l'avait entendu l'appeler par son prénom qu'en de rares occasions et toutes avaient eu lieu durant la situation extrême de leur évasion puis la poursuite qui en avait résulté.

Draco tendit la main dans sa direction et s'inclina légèrement pour demander d'une voix veloutée :

- Accepterais-tu de m'accorder une danse ?

Ginny posa ses yeux sur son amie. Qu'allait-elle décider ?

D'abord surprise, Hermione sourit et glissa sa main dans la sienne qui se referma sur ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas si c'était très sage de faire ça, mais peu importe, c'était une soirée dansante après tout.

- Avec plaisir.

Son cavalier releva la tête et sourit avant de l'emmener sur la piste.

Ron bouillonnait de rage, lorsque le couple s'éloigna il fit un mouvement pour les arrêter mais fut immédiatement stoppé par sa sœur qui lui ordonna aussi fermement que Madame Weasley :

- Reste là Ron.

Il serra les dents et tourna les talons pour ne pas voir cet ignoble spectacle, laissant Ginny seule.

The King of Slytherin n'avait pas perdu une miette de la petite colère de son rival et était ravi de son petit effet, surtout qu'elle avait accepté cette danse.

Lui tenant toujours la main, il la fit passer à côté de lui pour qu'elle se place face à lui.

Un nouvel air doux aux airs mélancoliques s'éleva. Draco entoura la taille de sa cavalière de son bras, sa main se nichant sur l'exquise courbe de ses hanches, où le tissu fluide de sa robe glissait sous ses doigts comme de l'eau. Quant à elle, sa main libre se posa sur son bras et ensemble, ils s'élancèrent aux sons des instruments à cordes.

Deux bras entourèrent sa taille et Ginny tressaillit avant de voir le visage de son fiancé passer au-dessus de son épaule.

- Que regardes-tu avec autant d'intérêt ?

- Hermione, dit-elle simplement.

Harry suivit son regard et aperçut leur amie dans les bras d'un jeune homme blond qu'il connaissait très bien.

- Alors il est venu.

- Mh.

- Et Ron ?

- Il n'avait pas l'air content.

Etrangement, ça n'étonnait pas Harry. Son meilleur ami avait depuis longtemps un faible pour leur joli petit rat de bibliothèque, mais ne lui en avait jamais rien dit… mais c'était Ron tout craché. Harry avait eu beau tenter de le convaincre…rien n'y avait fait.

Et à la voir danser avec Malfoy… son sang n'avait dû faire qu'un tour, surtout depuis leur mésaventure. Car combien de jours, d'heures avaient-ils passés ensemble ?

De plus, Hermione avait un comportement inhabituel envers leur ancien ennemi depuis son retour déjà… Elle avait accepté cette danse. Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées et qu'Hermione était simplement reconnaissante envers son homologue.

*********

Harry ne se doutait pas que cette dernière était plongée dans un tout autre tourment mental ayant pour point central Draco Malfoy.

En effet, elle se rendait compte maintenant combien cette danse était une mauvaise idée… car en face de lui, prisonnière de ses bras, elle pouvait contempler à loisir toutes les nuances incroyablement limpides de gris et de bleus de ses yeux qu'il gardait posés sur son visage.

- Pourquoi m'avoir invité ?

- Quelle question ! s'exclama-t-il. Pour faire enrager Weasley !

Sa cavalière fronça le nez et les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas qu'il dise du mal de ses amis et surtout pas de Ron.

- Sois sérieux tu veux…

Sa réponse la déstabilisa par sa franchise et sa simplicité.

- Parce que j'en avais envie.

La sorcière eut un frisson et sa peau se couvrit momentanément de chair de poule qu'il sentit sous ses doigts.

Pourquoi, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Ca la troublait un peu trop pour être honnête ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il semblait le faire exprès !!

A cette pensée, elle se raidit sensiblement mais son cavalier le sentit néanmoins et il caressa la peau nue de son dos, la faisant frissonner davantage.

- Détends-toi ma douce, je ne vais pas te manger.

Alors ça, elle en doutait fortement… surtout avec la façon dont il la regardait… on aurait dit un crocodile devant un filet mignon…

La lâchant d'une main, il l'éloigna de lui à bout de bras et la fit tourner puis la ramena au chaud entre ses bras.

Ron voyait rouge ! Ce… ce serpent osait poser ses mains sur elle !! Ooouuh ce qu'il aimerait lui tordre le cou… !

Il déchira en mille morceaux la malheureuse serviette en papier qui avait atterri entre ses mains. Sa façon de le regarder ne lui plaisait pas du tout, ça lui fichait la nausée ! Et elle, trop naïve sans doute, le laissait faire. Il le détestait encore plus si c'était possible !

Draco, lui, était ravi ! Non seulement Weasley était vert, mais en plus il pouvait retrouver quelques instants cette attirante proximité qu'il avait établie avec elle lors de leur captivité. C'était si doux, si apaisant et exaltant d'être avec elle. Tantôt caresse et velours, tantôt flammes ardentes... elle le faisait passer d'un extrême à l'autre. S'il était venu ce soir, ce n'était que pour la croiser elle. Il y pensait, en rêvait même. Il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre avec elle, un Draco qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Comme les effets de l'Amortentia, il éprouvait une sensation de manque en son absence et une quasi euphorie en sa compagnie. Merlin, mais que lui arrivait-il donc…

Hermione poussa une petite exclamation de surprise, sa main sur son dos avait glissé et c'est son bras qui l'avait entourée pour la serrer contre lui.

Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant profondément cette douce odeur de femme. Que lui arrivait-il ? Que lui avait-elle fait ?

Tout contre lui, il sentait le cœur de sa partenaire cogner contre sa poitrine. Ses joues étaient rouges mais il ne put le voir. Seulement entendre sa voix tremblante l'appeler, incertaine.

- Ma… Malfoy… qu…

- Chut…

Elle cligna, surprise.

- Juste un instant, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Elle se tut, étonnée. Qu'avait-il ? Elle commença à avoir un peu chaud… et la chaleur ambiante de la salle surpeuplée n'y était pour rien…

Pourquoi le temps ne pouvait-il pas s'arrêter maintenant ? Pour qu'il puisse la garder ainsi un peu plus longtemps... Mais le temps continuait son cours, les secondes, les minutes s'écoulaient et il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ainsi…Il respira une dernière fois profondément pour s'imprégner de son parfum et s'éloigna, avec une extrême lenteur, comme de peur de l'effrayer.

La demoiselle avait les joues rouges, alors il dit le plus naturellement du monde :

- Il fait très chaud ici.

- Hein… euh… oui…

Elle était complètement dans la lune tant son geste de l'instant l'avait secouée.

- Allons prendre un peu l'air sur la terrasse.

Partant devant, les mains dans les poches, Hermione le suivit comme un automate, impatiente de pouvoir respirer un peu d'air frais, ça lui remettrait les idées en place. Enfin… elle espérait.

*********

Ron qui s'était fait entraîner par Luna dans une discussion à propos des Joncheruines, avait perdu de vue deux secondes le couple qu'il gardait à l'œil depuis tout à l'heure et, lorsqu'il était enfin parvenu à s'extirper des griffes de sa camarade… Hermione et Malfoy n'étaient plus là.

- Ginny.

- Quoi ?

Sa sœur discutant avec des amis arrêta momentanément sa conversation.

- Tu n'as pas vu Hermione ?

Il regardait partout dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un morceau d'étoffe anis. Ginny suivit son regard un instant avant de le regarder.

- Non, elle n'était pas en train de danser avec Malfoy ?

Les taches de rousseur qu'il avait sur le nez ressortirent d'un coup.

- Si, racha-t-il, mais ils ont disparu.

Il était, sans aucun doute possible, très ennuyé, voire même énervé qu'ils aient échappé à sa surveillance.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ils ne doivent pas être loin.

- Pas grave ?! Elle est avec Malfoy et je devrais dormir sur mes deux oreilles ?!

- Mais ne stresse pas comme ça voyons. Hermione est une grande fille et elle est déjà restée seule avec lui.

- Oui justement, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Avant-même que Ginny ait pu en placer une, son frère s'était à nouveau éloigné. Il allait la chercher tout seul puisque c'était comme ça, mais il était hors de question qu'il les laisse seuls tous les deux !!

Un tiède vent d'été caressa amoureusement leurs joues dès qu'ils franchirent l'une des grandes portes-fenêtres donnant sur la terrasse de la salle des fêtes.

Un trois-quarts de lune éclairait un ciel vierge de tout nuage et rempli d'étoiles au-dessus d'un jardin apaisant à l'image de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Ca sentait bon l'herbe fraîchement tondue et le jasmin.

Devant ce spectacle de conte de fées, Hermione s'approcha de la rambarde du balcon.

- Aaah, quelle belle nuit.

Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer les caresses de la brise.

- Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Non, c'est très agréable, le rassura-t-elle, se rendant compte combien il faisait chaud à l'intérieur.

- Mais dis-moi, -elle se tourna vers lui avec le sourire-, depuis quand es-tu aussi attentif ?

- Je ne le suis qu'avec toi.

Encore une fois, sa réponse la surprit, mais il tourna la tête sur le côté pour ajouter d'un ton moqueur qui fit retomber tout le côté romantique de sa précédente phrase.

- Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te laisse te débrouiller, tu te mets en danger de mort.

- Oh ! c'est faux !

- Ah oui ? -Il la regarda à nouveau, un sourire malfoyen étirant ses lèvres- Faut-il que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire, Miss Granger ?

La jeune femme souffla comme Pattenrond quand sa maîtresse oubliait volontairement son bol de crème parce qu'il avait ramené un oiseau mort.

Il était redevenu le Malfoy qu'elle connaissait bien et qui la provoquait sans arrêt. Et franchement, ce qu'il pouvait être **agaçant **!!!

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Et arrête de sourire comme ça, tu m'agaces !

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu me dis là.

- Tu l'as mérité.

Elle lui tourna le dos comme une gamine boudeuse, ce qui lui permit d'entourer sa taille de ses bras, l'adossant contre lui. Bien qu'elle sursautât légèrement, elle était habituée à ce qu'il fasse ça.

Draco embrassa son épaule avec beaucoup d'application, elle frémit.

- C'est vrai, je suis un vilain garçon.

Ce n'était pas bien, il le savait qu'il se noyait de plus en plus, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui.

- A… arrête ça…

- Pourquoi… ?

Un violent frisson la secoua toute entière mais les deux bras noués autour de sa taille la maintenaient bien.

- Ce… ce n'est… pas…

Malgré elle, Hermione ferma les yeux, ses mots se bloquant dans sa gorge. Par contre, un soupir incontrôlable s'échappa de ses lèvres qu'elle se mordit immédiatement. Elle n'était même pas capable de le faire cesser ou même de s'éloigner suffisamment de lui pour lui échapper. Au contraire, elle était prisonnière du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle, quelle misère…

Elle qui s'était jurée de prendre du recul… Heureusement qu'elle avait une volonté de fer…

Un soupire, il n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait bien entendu. Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut à son tour. Et cette peau chaude et parfumée qui vibrait sous ses lèvres, pourquoi aurait-il envie de s'en séparer ? Il était complètement fou mais tant pis ça n'avait pas grande importance à l'heure actuelle. Tout ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est qu'il avait une grande soif de sa présence.

*********

Cherchant dans toute la salle, Ron regardait de gauche à droite pour qu'aucun coin sombre, aucune table dressée pour que les invités puissent se reposer et manger ne lui échappe, il avait déjà cherché dans le couloir d'entrée, les vestiaires et même les toilettes, mais aucune trace d'Hermione et de son cavalier. Mais hors de question d'abandonner, il devait la retrouver.

Devant lui se dressait l'une des quatre portes-fenêtres menant sur la terrasse, partiellement couverte sur les côtés par des rideaux de velours pourpre lacés de cordons dorés. En s'approchant davantage au fur et à mesure de sa recherche de l'Hermione perdue, il vit rapidement que l'une des fenêtre était grande ouverte, permettant à l'air frais de l'extérieur de rafraîchir les quelques invités qui s'étaient postés là pour souffler un peu.

Sa curiosité et son instinct Gryffondorien furent aussitôt mis en alerte et Indiana Weasley se faufila entre la masse compacte de la foule pour accéder à ladite fenêtre. Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin atteinte, il ne vit rien de particulier en face de lui, mais, en écartant un peu le rideau de velours, son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Elle était là, Hermione. Son Hermione. Etroitement serrée dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Leurs silhouettes n'en formaient quasiment plus qu'une sous le clair-obscur de la lune. La main blanche de Draco réchauffait la joue de sa cavalière, ses lèvres caressant les siennes.

Sous le choc, Ron recula lentement mais heurta une femme qui s'était retournée avec son verre en main et dans la collision, lâcha sa flûte de cristal qui se brisa en mille éclats sur le sol de marbre.

Sur la terresse, le couple qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence sursauta. Hermione sépara sa bouche de celle de son compagnon et croisa, l'espace de quelques secondes, le regard terriblement vide de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier recula encore, ignorant les cris de colère de la femme qu'il avait bousculée, et tourna les talons pour partir en courant.

- Ron !! Rooon !!


	30. Chapter 30

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Hamataroo**** :** HAN !! misére comment ais je pu me tromper?!! Je suis impardonnable i_i tu as eu raison de me le dire^^ j'ai pu corriger de suite. Je te remercie. Tu as un oeil de lynx !

**Atchoum16****:** ^^ eh bien c'est une option possible. A toi de voir si tu es satisfaite

**Fiind-l0ve**** :** mdrrr attend je reviens...(pars et revient avec...un tuyo d'arrosage) bon ! alors maintenant tu vas te calmer hein u_u sinon je t'arrose espéce de perverse !!!

**Aiedail Choupette****:** Toutes les reviews me font trés plaisir! même les "non constructives"^^ en tout cas je suis ravie que tu aimes

**JaneScrout****:** eh ben o_o t'es accro :p enfin...ca me plais bien ^^ heureuse de te compter parmis mes lecteurs !

**clare:** eheh ! merci merci xD j'essaye de faire au mieu ^^

**fantasia-49**** :** ben si c'est po "un peu" frustrant, c po drole !! niark (meuh non chuis po tordue XD)

**Lady Hope:** mdrrr t'en fais pas j'ai bien compris ! c'est bizarre t'es po la seule a po aimer ce couple comme c'est étrange...Enfin oui je suis méchante parcque si tout est facile est rapide ou est l'interet d'écrire une histoire?! je te le demande !!

**PaNsS'****:** mdrrr :p CA, c po trés gentil :D

**PiiBiiEss**** :** mici^^ ca me fait trés plaisir

**x3-Lilly-XD****:** bien sur, il y aura toujours la suite mais sorry je ne suis pas aussi régulière que je le voudrais. Cependant je fais de mon mieu promis et je ne vous oublie pas.

_Bonjour à tous ! Et excellent début d'année 2010 ! Je sais l'année a commencé depuis deux mois mais bon !! Voici Donc le chapitre 30 (oui je sais : ENFIN) En lisant, je sais déja ce que certain vont me dire mais il faut bien en passer par là pour faire avancer l'histoire alors LISEZ JUSQU'AU BOUT U_U _

_Je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaiter un agréable moment avec ce chapitre et a bientot pour la suite._

_Bien à vous,_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

* * *

Un silence terrifiant envahit la tête d'Hermione, du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles se mettent à bourdonner. Son corps qui refusait de lui obéir à l'instant reprit vie et une seule chose l'obséda d'un seul coup : rattraper Ron.

- Ron !! Rooon !!

Oubliant Malfoy, la terrasse avec le beau clair de lune, la brise tiède et même le monde présent dans la salle envahie d'un brouhaha incessant, la jeune femme partit en courant, propulsée par ses jambes qui lui donnaient de l'élan. Elle remonta sa robe par automatisme pour ne pas tomber pendant sa poursuite. Ron… elle devait le rattraper ! Lui dire… que c'était un accident ! Un regrettable accident, que ça n'était pas de sa faute ! Lui dire n'importe quoi, peu importe, tant qu'il lui pardonnait, tant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Tout comme un raz-de-marée, le cadet Weasley s'était fait happer par la foule dense et Hermione n'était pas certaine qu'il puisse l'entendre l'appeler dans ce vacarme de conversations et de rires. Elle faisait de son mieux pour se frayer un chemin parmi les invités, mais déjà, elle ne le voyait plus.

Tout était noir, tout était froid. Il n'entendait plus les rires, ni les éclats de voix des invités et avançait toujours droit devant lui sans s'arrêter. Il devait sortir d'ici et ne plus la voir. Oui, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment.

- Ron ! Attends ! … Mais attends !

Une main saisit son bras et il se stoppa enfin.

- Je t'en prie, écoute-moi.

- Laisse-moi Hermione.

Son ton la glaça jusqu'aux entrailles ; il était plat, inexpressif, tellement peu habituel de Ron qui avait toujours été sanguin, et ce calme était encore plus effrayant, mais elle se donna du courage pour poursuivre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

- Et qu'est-ce que je crois ?

Lentement, il se tourna vers elle qui dut lever la tête. Encore une fois, son visage ne reflétait rien d'autre que l'inexpressivité la plus totale, comme si… ses émotions avaient disparu. Elle aurait voulu qu'il crie, qu'il jure, que ses joues puis tout son visage vire au rouge. C'était la réaction à laquelle elle était habituée et savait faire face.

- Dis-le moi, puisque tu sembles mieux savoir que moi ce que j'ai ressenti quand je vous ai vus vous embrasser.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, sans doute prête à répliquer, mais il ajouta platement :

- Ca ne me regarde pas. Fais ce que tu veux

Ca n'était pas un « Je ne veux plus te voir » mais c'était tout comme pour elle…Elle frissonna et ne tenta même pas de l'empêcher de partir quand il se détourna, la laissant seule. Merlin… pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ne l'en avait-elle pas empêché ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Ron voie ça… Elle en était malade… mais ne pouvait hélas pas revenir sur ce qui s'était passé…tout était sa faute… à elle et à lui aussi

- Hermione

La concernée sursauta violement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Gi… Ginny !

La jolie rousse afficha une mine inquiète.

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Oui je… je n'me sens pas très bien… le champagne sans doute…

- Tu veux que je fasse venir quelqu'un ?

- Non non. Je crois que je vais rentrer…

- Comment, déjà ? Mais la soirée vient à peine de débuter…

- Je sais mais je me sens vraiment mal… pardonne-moi

- Oui… bien sûr, je comprends, mais c'est dommage.

Hermione s'excusa une autre fois et s'apprêta à ajouter autre chose lorsque sa cadette demanda :

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron au fait ? Je l'ai vu passer tout à l'heure et là il a disparu.

- Oui, il me semble l'avoir vu partir à l'instant.

- Comment ?!! s'exclama Ginny, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Oooh celui-là alors ! Il aurait pu prévenir ! Quel mufle !!

Son amie tenta de sourire mais elle ne fut pas convaincue que ça ait donné quelque chose de correct.

- Tu voudras bien m'excuser auprès de Harry…

- Bien sûr. renchérit Ginny qui oublia sa montée d'indignation. Prends soin de toi.

Hermione acquiesça et quitta à son tour la salle pour transplaner sans avoir revu Malfoy, et ça valait bien mieux ainsi. Elle aurait bien aimé lui en vouloir au point de tout lui mettre sur le dos, mais elle était aussi coupable que lui, car même si le geste venait de lui, elle l'avait néanmoins laissé faire et c'était du pareil au même, voire pire encore, et de toute manière, Ron n'y verrait aucune différence…

Accepterait-il même de lui adresser à nouveau la parole… ? Pas sûr…

*********

La fête se prolongea jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et c'est fatiguée que toute la troupe Weasley presque au complet retrouva le Terrier avec plaisir et surtout un lit pour se coucher enfin.

De ce fait, lorsque Ron descendit en milieu de matinée pour manger quelque chose, tout était calme. Le Terrier était encore profondément endormi et d'ailleurs tant mieux, car il n'était absolument pas d'humeur pour expliquer son départ précipité de la veille au soir à qui que ce soit. Il avait aussi tenté de lutter contre le petit creux qui lui tordait l'estomac, mais ça s'était transformé en gouffre avec les heures passant et il devait donc descendre en expédition à la cuisine sans croiser âme qui vive, et remonta avec une assiette pleine de bonnes choses.

Certains, lorsqu'ils déprimaient, ne mangeaient plus rien, mais lui, quand ça n'allait pas, il lui fallait du sucre, et à l'heure actuelle, il se sentait vraiment mal… Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait ce spectacle terrifiant. Hermione… pourquoi…C'était une véritable trahison… Lui qui l'aimait tant…

- Ron ?

Demanda la voix de Harry après avoir frappé à la porte de la chambre.

- Je peux entrer ?

Un son faible lui répondit et il jugea que c'était affirmatif, sans toutefois en être sûr.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, Harry vit son ami assis sur son lit, ses bras posés sur ses genoux, la tête baissée. On ne voyait de lui que sa chevelure roux vif et Harry redemanda, hésitant comme s'il craignait que Ron ne l'ait même pas entendu arriver.

- Ron ?

Ce dernier releva enfin le nez du sol poussiéreux qui semblait si fascinant pour les poser sur le jeune homme au visage inquiet, debout en face de lui.

- Oh Harry…

Le jeune Potter cligna. Là, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… et ça semblait très sérieux. Ca semblait encore plus effrayant que la fois où il avait mangé ses chocolats ensorcelés et qu'il était resté assis là à regarder la lune et à sourire bêtement pour ensuite tomber dans une profonde déprime.

Que se passait-il ?

oOo

- Ginny…

- Bonjour Hermione. Je peux entrer ?

- Oh, bien sûr.

Hermione s'écarta de la porte pour laisser entrer la jeune femme aux cheveux roux dans le petit couloir d'entrée de son appartement et referma derrière elle.

- Comment vas-tu depuis hier soir ? Te sens-tu mieux ?

Une fraction de seconde, Hermione se demanda pourquoi Ginny lui posait cette question, mais elle se souvint qu'elle avait feint un malaise pour rentrer au plus vite après le départ de Ron.

- Oui, oui. Ca va.

- Tu es sûre ?

Ginny posa sa main sur la joue de son amie.

- Je te trouve très pâle…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pouvait-elle vraiment continuer de mentir ainsi à Ginny ? Elle, sa meilleure amie, elle, sa confidente. Ca la rendait encore plus honteuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà, descendant son moral à… moins de zéro.

- Oh Ginny… je suis horrible… dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Eh ?

oOo

Assis à côté de lui, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin, qui avait retrouvé sa posture d'être figé voulant se faire passer pour un élément du décor, sa tête semblant vouloir disparaître entre ses genoux.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ? Entreprit Harry un peu hésitant. Ca faisait cinq minutes qu'il était là et à part avoir dit « Oh Harry », son compère n'avait pas dit grand chose… en fait non… il n'avait rien dit du tout et le jeune homme savait qu'il était inutile de chercher à percer sa coquille où il risquait fort de se braquer et toute tentative serait alors vaine. Après un court silence, Ron leva la main et la posa sur ses yeux d'où Harry vit un diamant sortir et rouler sur sa joue, laissant une trace brillante.

- O… ohé…

- Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-il…

- Hein ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire…

oOo

- Alors, raconte-moi depuis le début. Tu n'es pas parti parce que tu te sentais mal ?

- Non… enfin, pas vraiment…

Ginny n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'écouter attentivement ce que son interlocutrice voudrait bien lui raconter.

- En fait…

Elle joignit ses mains l'une sur l'autre et les pressa pour se donner du courage. Et si Ginny se fâchait ? Où jugeait ce qu'elle avait fait ? Et si elle refusait de lui parler à l'avenir ? Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant tressaillir.

- N'aie pas peur, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

Hermione opina faiblement. Oui… elle allait tout lui dire depuis le début. C'était Ginny, elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

oOo

- Mais à quel sujet ? Ca à l'air grave…

Ron ne répondit pas, restant assis là, il retira sa main qui cachait ses yeux brillants de larmes et les leva vers son voisin. Après un instant de silence, Harry sembla tilter et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'appréhension :

- Tu es au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ?

Un ange passa, où Harry sembla trouver ces quelques secondes infiniment longues, mais pendant lesquelles le visage de son ami se colora d'un rouge plus que prononcé, près à concurrencer un homard après un bain de vapeur. Le jeune Weasley bondit d'un coup sur ses jambes, tel un Scroutt à pétard prêt à se jeter à la figure de son interlocuteur qui sursauta violemment sur le lit.

- Alors toi aussi tu le savais ?!?! Et tu n'as rien dit ?!

- …Eeh ?!

oOo

- Malfoy… ? répéta la cadette Weasley comme si elle voulait vérifier qu'elle avait entendu correctement

- Mmh…

Hermione gardait les yeux baissés, affronter le regard de Ginny était au-dessus de ses forces.

- Il… il m'embrasse sans arrêt sans en avoir la permission… Et hier soir…Ron… Ron a vu ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir…

- Je vois… je comprends mieux…

ET pourquoi Ron était parti si brusquement ET pourquoi Hermione s'était sentie mal. Si il les avait surpris… son grand frère devait être dans un sale état…

- J'ai… j'ai voulu le rattraper mais… il n'a même pas voulu m'écouter…

- Tu t'en doutais un peu non ?

- Oui mais… je ne voulais pas le blesser, je le jure !

oOo

Ron haletait comme un taureau devant lequel on agitait un foulard rouge, prêt à charger à la prochaine offensive de son adversaire.

- C'est… c'est Ginny qui m'a averti…

- Ginny !!!!! Ma propre sœur ! J'arrive pas à le croire…

- Mais enfin Ron… il n'y a pas mort d'homme, que je sache.

- AH TU TROUVES ?!!! Et bien je crois qu'on n'a pas les mêmes perceptions de ce qui est choquant !!!

- Choquant ?...

Harry n'était pas certain que tous les deux se trouvaient sur la même longueur d'ondes…

- …Mais de quoi tu parles… ?

Ron sembla se calmer une seconde pour répondre :

- …Et toi, de quoi tu parles ?

- Mais du malaise d'Hermione…

- Du malaise… ? Elle a eu un malaise ?!!

- Mais enfin… c'est ce que je suis en train de te demander depuis tout à l'heure…

- Ah… … …mais moi je ne parlais pas de ça !!!

- Eh bien de quoi alors ? Ca ne la concerne pas donc ?

- Non ! Enfin je veux dire, si !!

- Oui ou non ? commença à s'impatienter Harry. Tu pourrais être un peu plus clair ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre.

oOo

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda Ginny de but-en-blanc

Hermione releva la tête vers sa camarade qui la fixait sérieusement pour s'écrier, presque choquée par la question:

- Hein ? Non !

- Pourtant, tu l'as laissé t'embrasser.

- M… mais… bafouilla la jeune sorcière.

- Si tu avais vraiment voulu l'en empêcher, tu y serais parvenue, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Son interlocutrice se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'elle en grimaça et détourna ses yeux de la jeune femme rousse assise à côté d'elle. C'était vrai, inutile de le cacher ou de se mentir… elle avait toujours su se défendre et surtout contre lui, car il ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Mais là… c'était une autre sorte de combat et elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait été le plus fort… Il avait gagné, mais ce qu'elle ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour, non. C'était de la confusion, de la colère, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir mise dans ce pétrin, de l'avoir brouillée avec Ron, d'avoir semé le trouble dans son esprit. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas, non.

oOo

Harry demeura silencieux, aussi retourné à présent que Ron. Hermione… leur Hermione avait embrassé… Malfoy ? Non… ce n'était pas possible… c'était une méprise. Il aurait tant aimé s'en persuader, car ça semblait tellement… fou, insolite. Mais Ron avait l'air sincère et sa rancœur n'était pas fausse.

- Tu devrais… commença Harry.

- Je vais partir. coupa le jeune Weasley

oOo

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

- Connaissant mon idiot de grand frère, ça ne va pas être aisé, mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux crever l'abcès au plus vite

- Mh. Je pense que tu as raison. J'irai le voir et il sera bien obligé de m'écouter.

Ginny sourit devant la farouche détermination de son aînée.

- Je te reconnais enfin. Et pour Malfoy ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais la prochaine fois que je le verrai, je mettrai également les choses au clair.

- C'est une bonne chose

oOo

Harry resta abasourdi

- Partir… ?

Ron ne répondit pas.

- …Mais… où ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. En Roumanie, rejoindre Charlie peut-être.

- Mais… Et Her…

- Ne prononce plus ce nom. rétorqua le cadet Weasley d'un ton froid. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle n'existe plus.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Il allait vraiment le faire ? Partir et rayer Hermione de sa vie ? C'était vraiment très grave cette fois…Leur trio autrefois si soudé et inséparable allait-il réellement être brisé ?

*********

Toute la famille Weasley fut abasourdie par la décision de leur fils et frère. Ron était décidé et son choix semblait être ferme et irrévocable. Mrs Weasley eut beau crier, pleurer, son cadet ne changea pas d'avis.

- J'ai besoin de changer d'air, de voir autre chose. avait-il dit sans plus d'explication sur la raison de son départ précipité.

Ginny tenta elle aussi de le faire revenir à la raison, lui demandant de laisser au moins Hermione s'expliquer, mais…

- Ne prononce plus ce nom ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle !

- Mais, enfin Ron ! Tu…

Il leva la main et la foudroya du regard.

- Stop. Ca suffit, je ne veux plus écouter cette histoire.

Ron avait toujours été impulsif et tête de mule comme beaucoup de membres de la famille, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi résolu. Même le jeune Potter qui était son meilleur ami n'avait pas su le convaincre, mais il était cependant le seul à qui il avait avoué :

_- Je dois partir, m'éloigner d'elle tant que je le peux encore._

Bien sûr, Ginny et Harry comprenaient, mais c'était une solution si… extrême…Partir, quitter ses amis, sa famille, mais si c'est ce qu'il lui fallait pour « guérir », alors il n'y avait plus qu'à l'accepter. Le couple n'avait rien dit de la raison pour laquelle il partait à Mr et Mrs Weasley ni même aux frères de Ginny. Pour le moment, c'était préférable, surtout pour Hermione qui n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qui se préparait…

*********

Hermione ouvrit la porte du Terrier à toute volée et courut dans le salon.

- Roonn, non !! Attends !!!

Mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, c'était déjà trop tard. Une grande silhouette qu'on voyait tournoyer sur elle-même venait de disparaître devant toute la troupe Weasley et Harry. Ces derniers se retournèrent vers la jeune fille complètement essoufflée, ses joues étaient rouges. Elle avança lentement jusqu'aux autres occupants de la pièce et s'arrêta là où Ron se tenait encore cinq secondes auparavant et, sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher, des larmes sortirent de ses yeux et dévalèrent ses joues pour aller mourir sur le plancher. Ron… il était parti… il l'avait laissée… sans lui laisser la moindre chance de lui parler, de lui expliquer… pourquoi…

Dans la matinée, Harry lui avait téléphoné en cachette pour la prévenir.

_- Hermione, Ron compte s'en aller._

_- Quoi… ?_

_- Il veut partir en Roumanie. Il faut que tu lui parles_

Mais… elle était arrivée trop tard… A présent incapable de contrôler son chagrin, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux et pleura tout son soul. C'est Mrs Weasley qui la prit par les épaules et la serra.

- Ooh ma chérie… calme-toi. Il reviendra.

Elle tentait de la rassurer, de l'apaiser, mais elle avait du mal à maîtriser sa voix qui tremblait.

- C'est ma faute… c'est ma faute s'il est parti…

Molly ne répondit rien, se contentant de caresser la crinière brune. Elle se doutait bien que le départ précipité de son fils avait un rapport avec la jeune femme et elle n'était pas la seule, même s'ils ignoraient ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux, mais c'était de toute façon inutile d'accabler davantage la pauvre Hermione, ça ne ferait pas revenir Ron. Pour cela il faudrait d'abord qu'il combatte ses démons et il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Aussi dure que fut leur séparation.

Alors… qu'allait-il advenir, maintenant ?


	31. Chapter 31

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Atchoum16****:** XDD j'étais suuuuure qu'on allait me sortir ca :D et ca n'a pas loupé

**Hamataroo**** :** lool en voila une qui est enthousiaste ! Ca fait plaisir. En tout cas j'espére que ca te plaira.

**Darkim the queen of konery**** :** lool michaaante :p tu n'as pas honte !? (connait deja la réponse)

**Fiind-l0ve****:** euuh O.O...dois je...te laisser seule avec ton pc pendant un ptit moment...? (comment VRAIMENT a avoir peur)

**Lady Hope:** lool j'avais cru comprendre XD

**Roze Potter****:** oooooh !! tu es décuuuuue? (cri aigu, coeur brisé) i_i alors ca, ca me fait trop de peine ! Enfin j'espére que tu aimeras d'avantage cette suite :/. d'Inde? o_o qu'est ce que tu es allé faire la bas?

**PaNsS'**** :** bah c'pas grave hein ! jcommence a etre habituée maintenant !

_Chères lectrices ! et lecteurs! _

_Voici déja le chapitre 31! J'ai été exceptionnellement vite n'est ce pas?! C'est que j'étais inspirée ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me laisserez vos impressions ! Celles du chapitre 30 étaient exactement comme je l'avais prévu :p mais pour poursuivre l'histoire je devais passer par ce cap^^ pas le choix. Enfin, je vais vous laisser savourer la suite et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**_Lacus Clyne_**

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Hermione. Il était parti, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Elle n'avait même pas pu s'expliquer… Elle avait peut-être eu tort, mais lui aussi ! Il n'aurait pas dû partir comme ça ! Avait-il la moindre idée de l'état où il l'avait laissée ?!

- Ron, tu n'es qu'un… IDIOT !

Elle avait crié, mais quelle importance ? Elle était seule chez elle. De toute façon, elle n'avait envie de voir personne.

_**« Toc toc »**_

« Oh… c'est pas vrai… »

Elle attendit un instant dans l'espoir que le visiteur s'en irait mais :

_**« Toc toc »**_

Elle se leva donc avec lenteur pour aller ouvrir en traînant les pieds.

« Comme si c'était le moment d'avoir de la visite. »

Déverrouillant la porte, elle se prépara à congédier l'intrus, mais celui qu'elle vit devant elle lui fit perdre ses mots, les bloquant dans sa gorge. Il était là, se tenant avec élégance, les mains dans les poches de son costume sombre impeccablement repassé, ses cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière dont quelques mèches retombaient sur son front et ses tempes.

- Malfoy… murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son invité.

- Salut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là…

- Eh bien je ne sais pas trop… j'ai vu de la lumière alors je me suis dit que ça serait bien de venir te saluer.

Il se fichait d'elle en plus, comme si elle était d'humeur.

- Et bien c'est fait, tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

Elle voulut refermer mais une main blanche l'en empêcha en bloquant la porte.

- Tu es partie bien vite l'autre soir.

Comme si sa présence n'était pas suffisamment pénible, il fallait qu'il remette ça sur le tapis !

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre

- A part d'être partie comme une voleuse ? Tu me dois au moins des excuses. rétorqua le jeune homme d'un ton placide Malfoyen

- Des excuses ? A toi ?

- Parfaitement.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, alors ça ! C'était vraiment l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité !

- Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de rester sur le pallier ?

Comme si elle ferait entrer le loup dans la bergerie ! Il la prenait vraiment pour une idiote ma parole !

- Tout ça est de ta faute… marmonna-t-elle

- « Tout ça » ? De quoi es-tu… ooh… fit son interlocuteur qui sembla avoir saisi. Aurait-ce un lien avec Weasley ?

Son hôtesse le foudroya du regard, il sut alors qu'il avait visé dans le mille.

Sans qu'elle l'y autorise, il pénétra dans le petit corridor et referma d'un geste arrière de la main.

- Tu ne manques pas de toupet de m'accuser

- Je te demande pardon ?!

- C'est lui l'idiot qui nous a interrompus. De plus, tu ne lui appartiens pas, je me trompe ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, et la referma sans rien dire, mais son sang battait dans ses tempes.

- S'il avait été malin, il aurait saisi les multiples occasions qui se sont présentées auparavant. Mais non, il préfère pleurer quand c'est trop tard. Alors finalement… il ne t'aime pas tant que ça.

Hermione eut un violent frisson, tout son corps engourdi. Sa voix était froide, tranchante, comme un jugement sans rémission, sans aucune chance d'être épargnée. Merlin… il avait peut-être raison… non… il avait raison… et si Ron… après tout, il était parti, il l'avait abandonnée… Elle frémit soudain lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur sa joue et la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle vit alors le beau visage de son visiteur proche du sien et se retrouva à nouveau à cours de mots.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse..., sourit-il, ...alors essaye de m'en empêcher.

Il se rapprocha si près d'elle qu'elle put une nouvelle fois discerner toutes les nuances de bleus et de gris de ses yeux. Elle aurait alors dû bouger, reculer, le gifler peut-être, lui dire encore une fois que tout était de sa faute uniquement, mais voilà… il s'amusait à nouveau à semer le trouble dans son esprit et elle ne fit rien pour se soustraire à son emprise ni au baiser qui s'en suivit, malgré le défi qu'il lui avait lancé. Sachant qu'il avait gagné, Draco sourit de satisfaction et alla caresser ses lèvres comme lors de cette belle soirée qui pour lui avait été mémorable ; il avait été invité par Potter en personne, et avait gagné le combat contre cet imbécile de rouquin, mais surtout… il avait conquis une chose beaucoup plus précieuse encore.

Hermione sentit le deuxième bras de son geôlier entourer sa taille et la presser contre lui. Cependant, une fois encore, elle le laissa faire. Complètement captive de cet homme qu'elle avait maudit un jour, qu'elle avait détesté un jour, mais aujourd'hui, elle était parfaitement incapable de lui échapper, de s'en éloigner.

Sa prisonnière tourna la tête pour peut-être espérer reprendre ses esprits mais il avait décidé qu'il ne lui en laisserait pas l'occasion. La bouche gourmande embrassa la joue, puis l'arrête du menton, traçant un chemin de feu jusqu'à la jolie gorge d'Hermione qui laissa échapper un soupire. Qu'était-ce ? Ces sensations étranges… elle avait l'impression d'avoir abusé de Whisky pur-feu ; sa tête tournait, ses joues étaient brûlantes et son cœur battait la chamade. Ca n'était pas l'alcool qui la mettait dans cet état, mais celui à qui appartenait cette bouche.

Il était fou… fou de cette bouche, de cette peau au subtil parfum féminin, un petit mélange magique qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Depuis le premier baiser, le premier contact dans ce grenier sale et étouffant. Il était perdu, il le savait à présent… mais il ne l'avouerait pas, jamais. De toute façon, il se trahissait déjà… mais impossible de s'en empêcher, et si elle n'était pas idiote, elle l'avait sûrement compris.

N'en avait-il pas assez de jouer avec elle ? Elle était fragile et il en profitait bien… c'était Malfoy… elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, surtout pas… Elle devait…

- M…Malfoy… murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

Il en eut un frisson jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et laissa sortir un petit son de gorge, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux.

- J't'en prie…

Draco respira profondément et se décida enfin à la laisser respirer un peu.

Ses joues étaient rouges et ses lèvres gonflées ; quel ravissant portrait. Il lui avait bien fallu une compensation pour être resté sur sa fin l'autre soir, et à présent, il était pleinement satisfait. Il ne la laisserait plus lui échapper, surtout maintenant qu'il était libre de ses mouvements, sans crainte que Poil-de-Carotte ne surgisse à tout moment.

- Tu… tu es venu pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

Pour sa compensation bien sûr, mais ça n'était pas tout, et avec tout ça, il avait failli oublier.

- Ah, oui. Je voulais te demander de passer à la maison demain.

- Chez toi ? reprit Hermione éberluée.

- Non, dans le caveau familial… bien sûr chez moi !

- Pour quoi faire… interrogea la jeune femme plus que soupçonneuse

Malfoy sourit d'une façon qui ne lui plut pas du tout, mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes.

- Ne crains rien, je ne vais pas te manger.

Enfin, quoique… l'idée ne lui déplairait pas, mais ça non plus, il n'allait pas le dire.

- Disons qu'il y a encore quelque chose qu'il faut que nous réglions et j'ai besoin de ta présence pour ça.

- Ah… ?

Là, il était vraiment mystérieux… qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter encore… elle devait reconnaître qu'il était parvenu à piquer son intérêt.

*********

Qu'il faisait bon dans son lit, bien serré contre la femme qu'on aimait et qu'on allait bientôt épouser. Ginny dormait sur le coté, son bras sur le torse de son voisin qui regardait le bel anneau à son doigt lui faire un clin d'œil. Il ne dormait pas mais somnolait plutôt, plongé dans une douce léthargie, celle qui ne donne pas la moindre envie de bouger. Peut être juste une main, pour se poser sur la soie incandescente des cheveux de sa bien aimée. Il l'aimait tant…que ferait-il lui s'il devait en être séparé ? Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'en relever…Enfin, pourquoi penser à des choses aussi noires ? Il savait très bien quelle serait avec lui pour toujours et que dans peu de temps, elle porterait son nom. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin de penser pour l'instant. Un bruit sourd fit sursauter Harry et réveilla Ginny. Le jeune Potter eut l'impression d'avoir imaginé ce son mais il se reproduisit et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, sa fiancée le mit sur le chemin :

- On frappe à la porte il me semble…

- J'ai entendu…

- …Tu ne vas pas ouvrir ?

- Tu as envie que j'aille ouvrir ?

- Est-il nécessaire que je réponde à cette question… ?

Après un instant de silence, un « déclic » avertit les deux occupants, que la porte était ouverte et là, apparût… :

- Fred ! George !!

Leur sœur s'était écriée, surprise, et à la vitesse de l'éclair, remonta le drap sur son corps qui ne portait qu'un fin débardeur ne laissant pas grand place à l'imagination. Harry lui, avait bondit comme un diable hors de sa boite, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce qu'on entre ainsi dans leur chambre tout comme Ginny d'ailleurs qui ne mit pas longtemps pour que les épices lui montent au nez.

- Que…qu'est ce que vous fichez là tous les deux ?!?!

- Élémentaire ma chère Weasley.

- On vient vous voir pardi.

Ginny soupira très bruyamment en même temps quelle faisait la grimace. Elle y croyait pas, George avait remit ce costume ridicule ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil sévère à son compagnon qui se tassa sous les draps.

- Et vous n'auriez pas pu attendre qu'on vous dise d'entrer imbéciles ?! Reprit-elle visiblement très énervée

- On a attendu, mais vous ne répondiez pas.

Sherlock euh….pardon…George…tira une latte sur sa pipe à bulles avant de déclarer l'air solennel :

- Un crime odieux aurait pu être commis dans cette chambre rouge.

- Nous nous sommes donc permis d'entrer. Poursuivit son jumeau pour justifier leur intrusion impromptue.

La cadette Weasley vit rouge ; ses taches de son ressortirent comme jamais, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et elle congédia ses idiots de frères sans cérémonie :

- Dehors ! Tout de suite !! Et George, enlève ce costume RI DI CULE !

Quand elle s'énervait, la jeune femme ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère, la redoutable Molly Weasley qui d'un regard, savait calmer ses fils turbulents. Ses colères et éclats de voix étaient légendaires et tout le monde ici préférait éviter de déclencher la tempête. Fred et George sortirent en faisant la moue, déçus d'avoir raté leur entrée. Ginny fronça les sourcils et fixa la porte jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons soient sortis et aient refermé derrière eux. Impossible d'avoir la paix dans cette maison ! Ou même un peu d'intimité ! Elle était énervée dès le matin et se leva sans décrocher un mot supplémentaire.

C'était mal partit pour un début de journée…Harry se retint de soupirer.

*********

L'imposante demeure Malfoy se dressait dans toute sa majesté devant elle avec ses fenêtres, ses balcons et ses pierres mi jaunes, mi grises. La longue allée de graviers qui menait à la grande porte d'entrée était toujours aussi impeccable et un peu plus loin quelques paons déambulaient sur les pelouses. Elle n'aurait peut être pas dû venir finalement…elle qui pensait sincèrement ne jamais remettre les pieds ici un jour…

« Bon aller…jvais pas rester plantée là toute la journée ! »

Respirant à fond, Hermione longea l'allée jusqu'à la porte où elle frappa trois coups. Son attente ne dût pas durer plus de dix secondes, un elfe de maison si rondouillard qu'on avait du mal à distinguer ses bras et ses jambes du reste lui ouvrit et la fit entrer dans le hall.

- Si Madame veut bien patienter. S'inclina t'il très bas avant de disparaître dans l'un des couloirs perpendiculaires au hall.

« J'ai pas trop le choix… »

Comme si elle allait s'aventurer seule ici…non mais vraiment, en voila une idée… De une, elle était assez polie pour ne pas fouiner chez les gens sans autorisation et de deux…c'était le manoir Malfoy ici alors jamais de la vie, elle n'irait se balader dans ces dédales sans guide ! Et de toute façon, elle n'avait aauucuune envie de visiter ce manoir lugubre !

- Si Madame veut bien me suivre.

- Ah…oui.

L'elfe était revenu pendant son tourment mental et l'escorta jusqu'à une autre porte qu'il ouvrit.

- Si vous voulez bien prendre place.

- Merci.

Hermione pénétra dans un grand salon avec cheminée, grand tapis persan, sofa et fauteuils de velours entourant une table basse. Très accueillant et…très grand. Elle était sûre que les invités étaient obligés de parler fort pour que leurs interlocuteurs les entendent et en parlant d'invité…elle se rendit compte quelle n'était pas la seule dans ce salon… Assise sur le large sofa, une jeune fille avalait le reste d'un muffin. Elle avait les cheveux coiffés au carré et son visage ressemblait à celui d'un de ces petits chiens à poils longs et au nez écrasé.

- Parkinson !

La concernée réalisa enfin que quelqu'un était là et bondit sur ses jambes.

- Granger !

Alors que l'elfe apportait du thé et d'autres muffins, la euh…discussion ? entre les deux filles se faisait en parfaite synchronisation, on aurait pu croire quelles s'étaient durement entraînées pour pouvoir parler en même temps et pour dire les mêmes choses :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! J'ai été invitée moi !

Voyant que ni l'une ni l'autre n'abandonnait ses positions, elles levèrent les bras avec exaspération pour dire :

- Très bien c'est moi qui m'en vais !

Les deux sorcières se dirigèrent à grands pas vers l'entrée du salon mais quelqu'un les arrêta venant d'une autre porte contiguë.

- C'est moi qui vous ait demandé de venir toutes les deux

Elles se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix et virent le maître des lieux les mains dans les poches de son jean ; c'était la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait avec. Tellement moldu pour Monsieur Malfoy… A la vision de cette soudaine apparition, le visage de Pansy se radoucit aussitôt par contre, elle faillit bien crever un tympan à sa voisine lorsqu elle s'écria :

- Draco !!

Il s'avança mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, courant se coller contre lui et lança au passage un regard hargneux à la seconde visiteuse qui cligna des yeux, surprise. Enfin…elle avait l'habitude et elle ne l'avait jamais impressionnée. Quand même…elle se demandait qu'est ce que Malfoy avait en tête pour les avoir faites venir ici toutes les deux en même temps. Peut être comptait-il les faire se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive en se régalant du spectacle ?

- Le thé est servi maître.

Draco lui intima de disposer d'un simple signe de tête les laissant tous les trois seuls dans le grand salon. Tenait-il vraiment à ce qu'il y ait un cadavre de plus dans cette maison ?!

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir Draco ?

Demanda Pansy d'une voix toute timorée et écœurante en oubliant volontairement la présence de sa rivale. Ils s'étaient assit sur le sofa et Hermione avait prit place dans l'un des fauteuils qui leur faisait face.

- Pour une raison simple.

Cette fois c'est lui qui releva les yeux et lança un regard à Hermione qui cligna à nouveau et sentit d'un coup ses joues chauffer car Pansy ne perdait pas une miette de cet échange silencieux et la jeune femme crut bien s'étouffer lorsque leur hôte poursuivit :

- Pour que tu présentes tes excuses à Granger et moi.

- Des excuses ? Hacha t'elle comme si ce mot était une chose étrange dont elle n'aurait entendu parler auparavant et puis pour lui, elle ferait et dirait tout mais la sang de bourbe…elle pouvait toujours crever !

- Des excuses. Répéta posément Malfoy. Il est inutile de te rappeler pourquoi. N'est ce pas Pansy.

Une goutte de sueur dévala la tempe de la concernée, les menottes ensorcelées oui elle s'en souvenait…pauvre Draco après tout…devoir être enchaîné à cette…ça avait dû être horrible !

- Toi je ne dis pas, mais pourquoi devrais je m'excuser pour elle ! Cracha Pansy avec mépris

- Parce que tu l'as autant mise dans le pétrin que moi avec tes bêtises et que nous avons risqué la mort par ton inconscience.

La jeune femme était dégoûtée, non seulement il lui faisait une leçon de morale devant cette moins que rien mais comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, il ne la quittait pas des yeux tout à l'heure ! Il ne regardait qu'elle !! Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ?!

- Je refuse. Trancha t'elle après un instant de silence.

- Tu as tout intérêt à le faire si tu veux un jour remettre les pieds ici.

Trop s'en était trop ! Elle se leva comme une furie.

- Des menaces ?

- Prend le comme tu veux mais je t'ai demandé quelque chose et j'aimerais que tu le fasses.

Le ton commençait à monter entre eux deux et Hermione se sentait passablement mal à l'aise. Elle n'aurait peut être pas dû venir finalement…

Pansy tenta une nouvelle fois de protester contre quelque chose qui lui faisait horreur.

- M…mais…mais Draco… !

- Silence !

Elle se tût, il semblait vraiment fâché à présent et tenait absolument à ces excuses.

- Assis. Dit-il avec autorité en montrant le sofa d'où ils s'étaient levés.

Pansy obéit à nouveau, toute penaude et Hermione se demanda non sans un sourire, s'il allait aussi lui demander de donner la patte.

- J'attends

- Tu sais Malfoy ça ne fait rien si…

- Non. Trancha celui-ci. Elle nous doit des excuses et elle le fera.

King of Syltherin avait parlé ! Hermione ne tenta plus de s'interposer même lorsque la coupable regarda leur hôte avec étonnement, il semblait vraiment déterminé mais elle aussi était têtue toutefois…

- Pansy…ne me fait pas perdre patience.

Reprit Malfoy d'un ton placide. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et consentit enfin à dire du bout des lèvres au point qu'Hermione dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

- Je suis désolée…

Ça ne paraissait franchement pas sincère et encore moins crédible mais tant pis, c'était des excuses quand même et de la part de Pansy Parkinson, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux. C'était déjà un grand exploit pour elle.

- Bien. Tu vois quand tu veux.

Elle fit la grimace et Hermione soupira ; ça avait été vraiment laborieux. Au moins cette histoire était bouclée pour de bon.

*********

Les jumeaux relevèrent le nez du petit déjeuner quand Harry et Ginny les rejoignirent enfin dans une tenue beaucoup plus décente heureusement. Ils étaient vraiment impatients de leur dire ce qu'ils avaient appris. Ginny parut vraiment soulagée que son frère ce soit tout de même décidé à enlever ce costume car le pauvre Harry en avait eu pour son matricule avec cette histoire de détective.

- Alors ? On peut savoir ce qui vous a poussé à forcer notre porte ? Demanda leur cadette un peu calmée mais toujours amère.

- On a des choses intéressantes à vous raconter. Commença Fred pour éveiller leur intérêt

- Vous allez pas le croire.

- J'parie que vous l'auriez jamais deviné celle là.

- Oui, oui. C'est bon on a compris c'est très important. Stoppa Ginny qui commençait déjà à être agacée.

- CA PI TAL même ! Reprirent les jumeaux ensemble.

- Bon ! Alors arrêtez de tourner autour du pot !!

Y'en avait marre de tout ce suspens à la fin.

Son fiancé posa ses mains chaudes sur ses épaules pour l'apaiser un peu et enchaîna.

- On vous écoute.

Ils semblaient si impatients de dévoiler le fruit de leurs investigations qu'il aurait été dommage de retarder encore ce moment.

C'est George qui commença donc le récit :

- Après la Guerre contre Voldemort, vous savez comme nous que beaucoup de Mangemorts se sont enfuis.

- Certains on été rattrapés par les Aurors mais…

- Pas tous.

- Ceux qui on réussi à échapper à la justice sont partis ailleurs en Europe

- Le Ministère à même soupçonné que les plus téméraires seraient resté ici, en Angleterre et se cacheraient quelque part.

- Parmi ces Mangemorts il y avait plusieurs hauts gradés comme Bellatrix Lestrange ou Lucius Malfoy.

- Oui mais l'une est morte et l'autre est en prison. Interrompit Ginny.

- Justement. Reprit Fred. Hormis ces deux là.

- Il y en avait un troisième

Le couple échangea un regard. Un troisième lieutenant ?

- Il s'appelait…

- Mc Kurtis. Dirent-ils ensemble d'une voix d'outre tombe

- Mc Kurtis ? Interrogea Harry

- Affirmatif

- Je n'en n'ai jamais entendu parler.

- Moi non plus.

- C'est normal. Expliqua George. Il a toujours été dans l'ombre des deux autres

- Il est apparemment du genre beaucoup plus discret que ses collègues.

- Voldemort le gardait pour les missions secrètes, les infiltrations et les assassinats qui devaient rester dans l'ombre.

- Ah…tout s'explique. Et ça serait lui qui aurait kidnappé Hermione et Malfoy ? Demanda Ginny.

- Ça, on ne sait pas. Mais il est sûrement mêlé de près ou de loin à cette histoire.

- Il faudrait redemander tous les détails à Hermione. Il ne faudrait pas accuser les Mangemorts s'ils n'y sont pour rien. Intervint sagement Harry

- Pour rien ? Ce sont des Mangemorts Harry. Où qu'ils soient ils attirent le malheur.

- N'exagère pas Fred, ce n'est pas le seul fléau de ce monde

- De toute façon, on ferait mieux de rester sur nos gardes tant qu'on n'aura pas mis ça au clair.

Tous acquiescèrent les dires de Harry. C'était vraiment pas bon signe et très inquiétant…pourvu qu'Hermione ne risque rien…


	32. Chapter 32

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Atchoum16**: XD ne craque pas tout de suite enfin c'est que le début ! (oui on est déja au chapitre 32 mais c'est pas grave !)

**Isa-Mikado**: un peu d'humour dans ce monde de brute ! sinon on s'ennuirait tu crois po?

**Anonymus Totalus:** c'est vrai tu le penses vraiment? ¤_¤ (étoiles dans les yeux) ca me fait tellement plaisir...

**antasia-49**: ben si t'as autant apprécié le 31....le 32 te décevra po !! :p jen suis suure !!

**Lady Hope:** Thank you ma chère lady. J'attends toujours avec impatience tes appréciations .

**Fiind-l0ve:** eeumh....oui ....bien sur....(comment **vraiment** a etre inquiéte...) est ce que tu voudrais un drink? histoire de te calmer un peu...¬_¬

**PiiBiiEss:** Thanks !

**PaNsS':** (se dit que certaines de ses lectrices on un petit grin mais se contente de sourire poliment) ^^ merci de me suivre a chaque chapitre en tout cas.

**lilou:** merci beaucoup ^-^

**virginie01**: ah....cpo bête ca tient...faudra que je vois ca :D

**eamonn: **Merci beaucoup !! Je suis ravie de te compter parmis mes lecteurs fidéles ! Alors surtout régale toi et n'hésite pas a me donner ton avis !

_**400** Reviews, **73** personnes ont mit ma fic en favorit et **91** en alerte._

_Pour tout ça, je vous dit un grand merci. Pour votre fidélité, et pour vos reviens. J'espére que nous continuerons encore longtemps ensemble. Je dédie tout particuliérement ce chapitre a Eamonn qui est ma 400ème review._

_Bonne lecture a vous tous et a bientot  
_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOov

« Bon… qu'est-ce que je fais… je lui dis ou je ne lui dis pas… »

En face d'elle, sur le grand canapé de velours, Pansy et Draco étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Enfin… c'était plutôt miss Parkinson qui collait le pauvre garçon comme une ventouse qui voudrait déboucher les toilettes de sa salle de bain…Et même si devant elle se trouvait un excellent thé et des muffins qui semblaient atrocement appétissant…, Hermione devait bien reconnaître que ce spectacle lui donnait plus envie de vomir…

- Allez Draco, ouvre la bouche. minaudait Pansy en tendant un morceau de muffin truffé de pépites de chocolat aux lèvres de son voisin qui faisait la grimace.

- Ca suffit enfin. Je peux manger tout seul…

Bonjour la honte. Pour quoi il allait passer ?

- Je ne suis plus un gosse. protesta-t-il

- Pourtant ça ne te gênait pas quand on était à l'école.

- Mais… ça n'est pas pareil !

La jeune femme sembla soudain comprendre et leva un regard sur la troisième personne présente dans le salon qui cligna. Elle était sûre que ça avait un rapport avec elle. Ca ne pouvait être qu'à cause d'elle que son cher Draco avait changé à ce point ! Cette maudite sang de bourbe. Déjà respirer le même oxygène que cette fille la rendait malade et Draco ne lui avait même pas demandé de ficher le camp après qu'elle se soit quand même décidée à s'excuser. Si elle croyait qu'elle avait ne serait-ce qu'**une** chance minuscule de l'approcher, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil ! Elle, ne permettrait jamais une telle infamie ! Pour le lui faire bien comprendre, elle lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve.

Hermione se raidit sur son fauteuil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à la regarder comme ça. Elle avait dû la surprendre en train de les regarder fixement, mais comment pourrait-elle regarder ailleurs puisqu'ils étaient juste en face d'elle ? Elle n'allait quand même pas observer tous les détails du salon non plus. Déjà qu'elle se sentait aussi à l'aise dans ce décor qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine…Et puis ça n'était pas du voyeurisme, pas du tout, car s'il y avait quelque chose de plus intéressant à regarder, assurément elle le regarderait au lieu de ce spectacle affligeant…

« Non mais vraiment… regardez-la se coller à lui… ça fait vraiment pitié… »

Heureusement que Ginny ne s'était jamais comportée comme ça avec Harry ou elle aurait été forcée de s'en mêler ! L'image d'une Ginny sous forme de moule accrochée à un Harry rocher lui fit pincer les lèvres pour retenir un éclat de rire. Quelle idée de penser à ça maintenant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire, sang de bourbe ? cracha Pansy à qui le petit son de gorge étouffé n'avait pas échappé.

Hermione revint à la réalité. Son expression redevenant sérieuse, elle se leva.

- Je crois que je vais y aller Malfoy.

- Déjà ?

Pansy tilta et Hermione fut surprise.

- Tu n'as même pas touché à ton thé.

- Désolée. Je n'ai pas très soif, et puis, je m'en voudrais de vous déranger.

Ce petit message à peine dissimulé fit sourire Pansy de satisfaction. Enfin, c'était pas trop tôt. Qu'elle s'en aille pour qu'elle ait Draco pour elle toute seule. De toute façon, sa place n'était pas ici mais dans un cirque.

- Bonne journée.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit et elle allait enfin pouvoir s'en aller d'ici. C'était pas trop tôt, un peu plus et elle aurait étouffé.

- Granger

- Laisse-la s'en aller Draco. Une fille comme elle n'a pas sa place dans notre monde.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'elle en grimaça et continua d'avancer pour enfin sortir du salon et ne plus les voir dans son champ de vision. C'était vrai… elle n'avait pas sa place dans ces grands manoirs, avec toutes ces manières et ces chichis. Elle était quelqu'un de simple et c'était très bien comme ça, et jamais elle ne pourrait s'entendre avec des gens pareils. Certaines choses étaient irréversibles comme la haine entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondors par exemple.

**oOoOo**

Dès que la porte du salon se fut refermée sur l'indésirable, Pansy sourit largement, certaine d'être parvenue à la blesser, et c'était bien fait. Ca lui apprendrait à ne plus tourner autour de son terrain privé.

Du moment où il l'avait interpellée jusqu'à maintenant, Draco n'avait plus ouvert la bouche. Il avait dû se mordre la langue et serrer les poings pour ne pas se dégager de cette sangsue insupportable. Qu'allait penser Hermione maintenant ? Lui qui était parvenu à de gros progrès avec la jolie Gryffondor... Tout était à refaire à cause de cette idiote !

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es tout crispé.

La faute à qui ! Il gratifia sa voisine d'un regard sévère.

- Quoi ? reprit-elle innocemment

- Tu es contente de toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi maintenant ?

Il se leva, son amie d'enfance le suivant des yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ce que cette fille pense de toi ? Ce n'est qu'une…

- Ne prononce plus… ce mot.

Une expression de franche stupéfaction passa sur le visage de pékinois de la jeune femme.

- Draco… tu…

Conscient qu'il s'était grillé, il reprit :

- On n'est plus en guerre, alors n'utilise plus ce terme s'il te plaît.

Pansy ouvrit, puis referma la bouche, encore sous le choc. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit ça, la vraie raison. Il l'avait faite taire avec tant d'autorité et tout dans son comportement avait montré un profond agacement comme si…comme s'il ne supportait pas qu'on appelle cette fille par ce surnom que lui-même avait beaucoup employé dans le passé. Pourquoi ?

- Ca…te dérange ? Demanda t'elle hésitante

- En effet. Ca me dérange.

Il ne donna pas d'autre raison plus claire mais elle était désormais sûre que cette vipère y était pour quelque chose. Elle se leva, les lèvres serrées. Cette situation lui plaisait de moins en moins et elle n'allait pas se gêner pour le lui dire !

- On dirait que tu tiens plus à elle qu'à moi.

- Ne soit pas ridicule

- Pourtant tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec elle !

- La faute à qui hein ?

Pansy tomba les fesses sur l'accoudoir du canapé quand il se pencha sur elle pour soutenir qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule responsable. L'incroyable gris de ses yeux lui fit perdre le fil et elle ajouta d'une voix de velours :

- Draco si tu as l'intention de me bousculer…ferme la porte.

Faisant allusion à l'elfe de maison venu au salon pour débarrasser la table basse Le concerné cligna et se redressa, elle était désespérante. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis l'école, toujours collé à ses basques et ça commençait un peu à l'ennuyer.

- Ne rêve pas…

La jeune femme se redressa à son tour et il lui tourna le dos déclarant de son ton froid malfoyen.

- Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier que j'ai faillis être tué par ta faute.

Elle fut glacée par cette phrase. Il ne pouvait pas…

- Draco…

- Rentre chez toi Pansy. Je t'ai assez vu.

Son cœur loupa un battement et ses lèvres bougeaient sans que rien n'en sorte. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire…il lui demandait de s'en aller…Une bouffée de colère remplaça la tristesse et elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Très bien…je m'en vais…

Elle le dépassa et attendit d'ouvrir la porte du salon avant de terminer :

- Mais sache Draco, que je n'en resterais pas là…

Le jeune homme fit volte face mais trop tard, la porte s'était refermée sur elle. Si ça n'était pas des menaces, lui ne s'appelait plus Malfoy…et Pansy était assez folle pour imaginer tout et n'importe quoi pour lui pourrir la vie, ces maudites menottes ensorcelées en avaient été la preuve…et il suffisait de voir ce que ça avait engendré comme catastrophes pour craindre le pire.

**oOoOo**

- Elle était hors jeu j'te dis.

- Bien sur que non elle était plein centre je l'ai vue. Tu n'as pas été assez attentif c'est tout

- Attentif ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent.

- …J'ai « peu être » été distrait quelque seconde mais ça je ne l'ai pas loupé et je suis certain quelle était bien hors jeu.

Ginny fit la sourde oreille suivit de près par Harry son balai sur l'épaule.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent par la porte de la cuisine donnant sur le jardin, Molly Weasley se redressa de ses marmites, la vaisselle à coté d'elle se lavait toute seule dans l'évier pour aller ensuite à l'essuyage.

- Tout va bien les enfants ? La partie était bonne ?

- Oh oui sauf que Harry est de mauvaise fois

- C'est faux !

- Soyez gentils de retirer vos chaussures je viens de laver.

Docilement, les deux jeunes gens retirèrent leurs baskets et callèrent leurs balais dans un coin de la cuisine avant de s'asseoir à table.

- Mes deux insupportables frères ne sont pas là ?

- Non voyons. Tu sais bien qu'ils rouvrent leur magasin aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui, je n'y pensais plus…

Ms Weasley leur servit une assiette de purée accompagnée d'une côtelette d'agneau grillée.

- Merci Ms Weasley, je mourrais de faim.

- De rien mon chéri. Si seulement tu pouvais grossir un peu.

- Maman !

- Quoi ? C'est la vérité, il est toujours aussi maigrichon

- Laisse le tranquille et arrête de le gaver c'est pas un canard.

Le canard en question porta la première fourchette à sa bouche et la cuisinière se pencha pour demander avec avidité :

- Alors, c'est bon ?

- Mhhmmh… !! Ne put-il que répondre la bouche pleine de purée

- Tu vois. Rétorqua la mère à la fille en levant le menton, l'air fier

Ginny afficha un air blasé. Sa mère ressemblait parfois à s'y méprendre à une vraie gamine loin de la terrifiante, tonitruante Ms Weasley qui faisait trembler ses fils quand ils étaient trop turbulents et son fiancé qui ne faisait **rien** pour arranger la situation ! Il se contentait de manger son assiette avec régal et puis, elle ne trouvait rien à redire à son physique, il lui convenait très bien comme ça. Et le voir foncer sur son balai ça valait vraiment le coup d'œil.

Miss Weasley dû abandonner ses petits plats quand on frappa à la porte principale du Terrier. Cependant, elle ne s'attendit pas du tout à cette visite là…

Ginny et son voisin relevèrent la tête de leur assiette en entendant Ms Weasley revenir dans la cuisine.

- Harry est ce que tu peux venir ?

Le ton de sa voix était si inhabituel et son attitude si étrange qu'ils se levèrent tous les deux de table après avoir échangé un bref regard. Que se passait-il ?

**oOoOo**

Ils eurent la réponse en arrivant dans le salon contigu à l'entrée. L'invité inattendu se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, regardant autour de lui comme s'il se trouvait dans un musée peuplé de choses étranges.

- Malfoy…

Le beau visage et le corps de Draco Malfoy se tournèrent vers eux, se détachant de sa contemplation.

- Si j'avais su voir ça un jour…marmonna Ginny stupéfaite.

- Je sais, c'est un grand choc pour moi aussi.

- Comment se fait-il que Draco Malfoy soit ici ? Renchérit Harry avec sarcasme

Ginny lui donna un coup de coude accompagné d'un air réprobateur.

- J'ai à te parler.

- Hein…A moi ? Vérifia Harry en se montrant du doigt.

- Y'a-t-il un endroit ou nous pourrions être tranquilles ?

Un peu plus et les deux femmes Weasley allaient mal le prendre. Ginny fronça le nez et les joues de Ms Weasley virèrent soudainement au rouge. Le jeune Potter tenta d'éviter la crise, c'était Malfoy, inutile de chercher plus loin…

- Par ici.

Harry tourna les talons et retourna vers la cuisine, accompagné par Malfoy. Ginny et Ms Weasley le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur champ de vision.

oOo

Draco posa ses yeux gris sur une étrange boule verte qui frottait l'intérieur d'une marmite pendant qu'une dizaine d'assiettes en rang bien droit défilaient pour passer à la douche. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu de choses aussi étranges…il n'entrait dans les cuisines de Malfoy House que pour se chercher des petits encas et encore…la plupart du temps il envoyait un elfe le faire à sa place, après tout ils étaient là pour ça. Et tout était tellement en désordre ici, c'était exigu, et poussiéreux. En fait c'était exactement ainsi qu'il avait imaginé le repaire Weasley : un taudis.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais ? L'interrompit Harry.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation des lieux, il fit face à son ancien rival.

- Granger. Dit-il simplement, répondant ainsi à la question et permettant par la même occasion d'obtenir toute l'attention qu'il en attendait de son interlocuteur.

- Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Oui. Oui elle va bien. Du moins pour le moment.

- Pour le moment ? Comment ça pour le moment ?

Harry le fixa intensément.

- Qu'est ce que tu…

- Ne va rien t'imaginer, Potter. Ce n'est pas de moi dont tu dois te méfier

- Alors ça, j'aurais plutôt du mal à le croire. Ne peut-il s'empêcher de rétorquer.

Le regard froid de son visiteur le fit se taire.

- Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur elle.

- Tu parles des Mangemorts ?

- Pas seulement.

oOo

- Maman…

Molly Weasley sursauta violement, tapit contre le mur séparant la cuisine et le salon, sa fille la surprenant en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Chuut ! ne parle pas si fort ils vont t'entendre !

- …Qu'est ce que tu dis toujours à Fred et Georges quand ils sont indiscrets… ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ca peut être extrêmement important !

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si elle prenait le temps d'analyser la situation. Analyse qui dura très peu de temps…quelque seconde en fait.

- Bon…fait moi une ptite place !

oOo

-Alors soit plus clair s'il te plait parce que j'ai du mal à te suivre

- Elle est venue à la maison hier, Pansy était là aussi et elle n'a pas beaucoup apprécié de devoir s'excuser.

- Des menaces ?

- Rien d'explicite mais je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il faut s'en méfier.

Harry aurait encore voulu répliquer quelque chose mais il se ravisa. Draco Malfoy était venu jusqu'ici pour l'avertir et lui demander de veiller sur Hermione. Lui, le plus fier, le plus orgueilleux des sorciers qu'il ait eu le malheur de croiser. C'était ça le plus bizarre…

- Pourquoi ?

Surpris de cette interrogation, le plus blond des deux cligna.

- Comment « pourquoi » ?

- Oui pourquoi es tu venu ?

Il était stupide ou….

- Ne viens je pas de te le dire ?

- Pas ça. Mais pourquoi t'être donné la peine de te déplacer Malfoy ? Tu t'inquiètes pour Hermione ?

oOo

Cachée à l'angle du mur avec sa mère, Ginny tendit l'oreille, impatiente d'entendre la réponse que donnerait leur visiteur.

oOo

Ce dernier haussa vaguement les épaules d'un air désintéressé que seul Harry pu voir avant d'ajouter :

- Je veux surtout éviter de foutre en l'air tous les efforts que j'ai fais pour la garder en vie.

Harry arqua un sourcil, étrangement, il avait une sensation curieuse…qu'il n'aurait su expliquer…

- Alors ? Tu le feras ?

- C'est ma meilleure amie, tu n'avais pas besoin d'exiger ça de moi car je l'aurais fais quoi qu'il en soit

Malfoy hocha sa jolie tête blonde dans un sourire.

- Bien. Dit-il juste avant de retourner au salon.

Ginny et Ms Weasley entendant des pas venir dans leur direction, se décollèrent rapidement du mur pour retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus vite possible. Se saisissant d'un magasin qui traînait, elles firent comme si de rien n'était et à l'entrée du jeune homme dans la pièce, elles se relevèrent et Ginny parvint même à dire avec naturel :

- Oh vous avez déjà terminé.

Son fiancé la rejoignit juste à temps pour entendre leur visiteur saluer la mère et la fille.

- Mesdames. Dit-il juste en passant prés d'elle avant de sortir par la porte principale qui ressemblait également à l'entrée de service de la grande demeure Malfoy.

C'était si petit ici qu'il n'y avait nul besoin d'escorte, on avait vite fait le tour de cette bicoque bancale

**oOoOo**

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, elles se tournèrent vers Harry.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

- Que je veille sur Hermione.

- La surveiller ?

- Mmh…surprenant n'est ce pas ? Dit son bien aimé avec ironie

Ginny cligna des yeux.

- Ne me fait pas ce faux air surpris chérie, tu le sais très bien puisque tu n'as pas raté une miette de notre conversation.

La jolie rousse ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit.

- Tu nous…

Il haussa les épaules

- Vous n'êtes pas franchement discrète.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui…

Elle se tourna vers sa mère pour avoir un appui mais…sa complice avait profité de son inattention pour s'éclipser à la cuisine

- … … …Et euh, tu en penses quoi ? Reprit la jeune femme comme si de rien n'était.

Harry décida de ne plus déblatérer sur leur indiscrétion.

- Je ne sais pas trop…je trouve ça surprenant de sa part mais il connaît mieux Parkinson que nous c'est sur.

- Mhmh…

- De toute façon on ne peut pas ignorer cette mise en garde surtout avec des Mangemort en liberté.

- C'est vrai. Je crois que je vais aller rendre une petite visite à notre Hermione. Histoire de savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

- Excellente idée.

- Naturellement, tu en doutais ?

Il la laissa l'embrasser furtivement avant de sortir à son tour par la porte donnant sur le jardin devant la maison.

Harry n'avait rien voulu dire de plus devant Ginny mais…dans quoi leur chère amie avait-elle mit les pieds ? Etre trop proche de leur ancien ennemi ne lui apportait que des soucis mais miss Granger était entêtée et puis c'était une adulte…il ne pouvait pas s'interposer. Au mieux seulement donner son avis et encore…il n'était pas certain quelle le laisserait aller jusqu'au bout la connaissant.

**oOoOo**

Pour la deuxième fois en quelque jour, Ginny se retrouvait assise sur le petit clic-clac de son aînée pendant que cette dernière s'activait pour préparer le thé.

- Alors ? qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- Oh rien de précis, prendre de tes nouvelles. Merci. Dit-elle en prenant la tasse fumante qu'Hermione lui avait tendue.

- Ah oui ? Ca t'es venu comme ça ?

- Je devais aller en ville et je me suis dis « pourquoi ne pas passer voir si elle est là »

- Tu t'es dis ça tout bêtement…

- Aah tout bêtement. Répéta Ginny en haussant les épaules, mine de rien.

Sa camarade la scruta un instant sans rien dire, Ginny tenta en vain de se noyer dans sa tasse jusqu'à ce que son hôtesse la rassure d'un sourire.

- Ca me fait très plaisir.

La future madame Potter poussa un « ouf » de soulagement. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'Hermione avait compris la vraie raison de sa présence ici…

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Hermione lui parla « l'incident »

- Malfoy House ? Tu es retournée là bas ?

- C'est lui qui me l'avait demandé.

Se défendit la jeune femme mais ce fut mal joué car Ginny leva un sourcil. Dit ainsi ça prêtait à confusion.

- Non enfin…je ne voulais pas dire…

- J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire. Et donc ?

Elle lui raconta l'écœurante scène dont elle avait dû être spectatrice contrainte et forcée et les pauvres excuses sans oublier les regards furieux.

- Je t'assure qu'a un moment, j'ai bien cru quelle allait me foudroyer sur place.

- Je te connais, tu l'aurais fait la première. Sourit son interlocutrice.

- Ensuite je ne me suis pas éternisée c'était vraiment trop affligeant. Je te jure que si tu avais agis comme ça avec Harry j'aurais dû m'en mêler !

Devant sa frimousse courroucée, Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Rassure toi, je te promets que si l'envie me venait de pouponner Harry, j'attendrais que tu sois absente.

Hermione se joignit aux éclats de rire de son amie. C'était bon de se détendre et de penser à autre chose qu'à « lui »…

Elle pensait qu'après l'avoir quitté tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, elle pensait que loin de lui elle oublierait ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Enfin…si on considérait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose…mais à chaque quelle parvenait « presque » à penser à autre chose, il resurgissait comme pour mieux la tourmenter. Au fond, c'était peut être bien le cas.

Elle voulait juste qu'il s'en aille, qu'il sorte de son esprit. Etait ce trop demandé ? Juste oublier toute cette histoire.

De toute façon, ils n'étaient et ne seraient jamais compatibles


	33. Chapter 33

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Atchoum16:** Il faut bien qu'il ait des méchants et des têtes a claques, sinon on s'ennuirait ^^

**fantasia-49: ** ca y est tu craques? :D

**Lady Hope:** qui sait^^ jcrois po que Harry soit plus perspicace que Ginny dans ce domaine XD

**Fiind-l0ve:** Bon! Cette fois tu l'auras voulu !! (sort une grosse piquouse) Aller améne tes tites fesses par ici ! Ca fra pas mal promis

**d&h:** suspens, suspens...

**lilou:** Je sais que ca va pas "super" vite mais ces choses la prennent du temps^^ en tout cas jespere que tu n'es pas décue

**PaNsS':** XDD c'est un peu craignos nan? Bon en même temps...c'est fait exprés pour que ca soit franchement affligeant :D sinon c'est moins drole ^^ (oui je sais, je suis une tordue mais tant qu'on aime mon style c'est que tout va bien!)

_Bien bien, comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai été extrémement rapide cette fois ci! J'ai écris le début en 2 jours (boulot oblige) et la je viens juste de finir j'ai écris les 5 dernières pages d'un trait voila pourquoi je poste_ si tard!

_Je n'ai donc plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et a trés bientoot XxxX_

**_Lacus Clyne_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOooO

Rien de tel qu'une douche pour se rafraîchir. Le mois d'Août succéda à juillet et la chaleur était toujours aussi écrasante.

Hermione recula sous le jet d'eau mi chaud, mi froid pour rincer l'onctueuse mousse qui recouvrait sa peau et son abondante crinière. Il n'y avait que sous l'eau que ses cheveux étaient aussi lisses et brillants bien quelle sache à présent comment les dompter, ils restaient quand même bouclés et volumineux comme la parure d'un lion. Remarque…c'était tout à fait de circonstance.

_**« Ding…dong »**_

« Ooh…c'est pas vrai… »

C'était toujours quand on prenait une douche qu'on venait vous déranger ! Tendant une main hasardeuse hors de la cabine de douche, elle parvint à saisir la serviette posée sur le bord du lavabo, éteignit l'eau et s'enveloppa de la dite serviette, des dizaines de gouttes perlant de ses cheveux à peine essorés.

_**« Ding…dong »**_

- Oui, oui ! j'arrive !

_"Je passerais te voir demain en fin d'après midi. Depuis le temps que Ginny me parle de ton appartement il faudrait peut être que je le vois de mes propres yeux."_

Harry se flattait d'être toujours ponctuel cependant, il était sacrément en avance. Au troisième « ding dong » impatient, elle renonça à s'habiller. Après tout Harry était un ami de toujours et il était fiancé alors peut importe ! Hermione sauta presque sur la poignée, sa deuxième main gardant sa serviette fermée

**oOoOo**

Elle en mettait du temps à ouvrir cette fichue porte ! Il allait finir par prendre racine sur ce pallier si ça continuait ainsi. Une fois…deux fois…enfin il entendit clamer de l'autre coté :

« Oui, oui ! J'arrive ! »

Enfin…ça n'était pas trop tôt, il avait faillit attendre. Une troisième fois, juste pour la faire enrager et des pas précipités se rapprochèrent de la porte qui miracle, S'ouvrit !

L'esprit d'Hermione était tellement encré sur un grand brun aux cheveux hirsutes, à la peau dorée et aux yeux verts que lorsque cette autre personne apparue devant elle, elle mit quelque seconde à se rendre compte que…ça n'était pas Harry.

Ses cheveux si impeccablement coiffés et peignés en arrière se dressèrent presque sur sa tête quand une jeune femme à la peau brillante, ses cheveux mouillés et ne portant comme seul vêtement qu'une très courte serviette éponge autour de son corps apparue derrière la porte désormais ouverte. Draco la regarda de haut en bas, comme pour bien se faire à l'idée que ça n'était pas là qu'un malheureux fantasme de son esprit et que sa vision lui jouait de vilains tours. De tout ce qui lui avait été donné de voir, il n'avait jamais rien vu de si…

- Malfoy !!!

- Tu m'attendais ?

Demanda celui-ci avec un grand sourire équivoque en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur sa tenue.

- Qu'est….qu'est ce que…bafouilla la naïade complètement éberluée

- Pas que cette vision ne m'enchante pas, mais tu devrais peut être t'habiller non ?

Son hôtesse baissa les yeux sur sa serviette.

- Aaaah !!!

Ni une, ni deux, elle referma la porte d'entrée le faisant sursauter qu'on lui claque ainsi la porte au nez !

- Attend là je vais me changer !

Eeuh…elle aurait quand même pu avoir la politesse de le faire entrer non ? Il n'avait pas l'air fin le nez presque écrasé contre le bois de la porte. Enfin…tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir sa classe. D'un geste désinvolte qui avait dû prendre des années pour être naturel, le jeune homme chassa une saleté de sa chemise du dos de ses doigts.

Bon sang ! Mais que faisait-il ici ?! Pourquoi devait-il apparaître au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins la laissant totalement désorientée ?! Le plus rapidement possible, Hermione enfila un débardeur et un pantacourt. Elle voulu couvrir son corps d'avantage surtout après ce qu'il avait vu ! Le cacher sous un gros pull et un jean mais…il faisait bien trop chaud ! Bon aller…du courage…elle n'allait pas le laisser sur le pallier même si ça aurait été le plus raisonnable.

**oOoOo**

Draco vit la porte s'ouvrir pour la deuxième fois et releva ses yeux gris sur la silhouette féminine en face de lui, vêtue d'un pantacourt et d'un débardeur, ses cheveux encore humide elle était jolie.

- Désole…entre

Elle s'écarta de l'entrée afin de le laisser pénétrer dans l'appartement puis referma derrière lui.

- je peux savoir qui tu attendais dans cette…tenue ? Demanda t'il en la regardant à nouveau de haut en bas.

- J'étais sous la douche ! Se défendit la jeune femme. Je croyais que c'était déjà Harry.

Malfoy arqua un sourcil et Hermione comprit quelle s'était mal exprimé mais hélas…trop tard…sa phrase laissait entendre pas mal de chose.

- Potter ? Demanda son visiteur incrédule. Et tu le reçois en petite serviette ? Dois te rappeler qu'il va se marier.

- Ooh la ferme Malfoy

Elle le laissa à l'entrée et alla pendre sa serviette sur le balcon. Elle ne s'était pas mal exprimé, c'était son esprit dépravé qui comprenait tout de travers d'abord surtout quelle n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher.

- On a une jolie vue d'ici.

Il l'avait rejoint sur le balcon d'où l'on voyait un petit jardin en contra bas avec une petite allée de bétons séparant deux carrés de pelouse verdoyante à l'ombre d'un saule et d'un bouleau un coin de verdure en plein milieu de la ville.

- C'est vrai, et on peut même voir de superbes couchers de soleil d'ici.

- Tu as bien choisis.

- Merci. Mais tu ne m'as pas dis pourquoi tu es là.

- Te voir.

- Me voir ? Répéta t'elle étonnée et se pointa du doigt comme Harry l'avait fait comme pour être sure que c'était bien d'elle qu'il parlait. Moi ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui habite ici ?

- …D'accord tu as gagné mais je ne m'y attendais pas.

Draco la suivit dans la petite cuisine où son hôtesse sortit une cruche de limonade du frigo ainsi que deux verre du petit placard quelle remplit.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si surprenant. Après tout on a passé un moment ensemble.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le verre de limonade en main.

- Tu dis ça comme si on avait été amants, c'est assez perturbant.

Le beau blond ne répondit pas, préférant se noyer dans sa limonade. Il n'aurait pas été contre, l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise.

Après tout elle avait une jolie silhouette surtout quand elle ne la cachait pas sous des vêtements trop larges pour elle. En tout cas, ce qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure lui permettrait de faire de jolis rêves

- Quoi ça serait si improbable que toi et moi on ait pu avoir une aventure ?

Elle le regarda les sourcils levés, l'air de dire «Te rends tu compte de ce que tu viens de dire »

- …Oui bon j'ai peut être choisis le mauvais exemple.

- Sans aucun doute

- Je ne suis pas tranquille c'est tout. Avec ce qui s'est passé…

- Mais tout va bien maintenant. Le coupa t'elle. Je suis une grande fille Malfoy

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Pas pour te défendre toute seule en tout cas.

De son index, il récolta une goutte de limonade qui s'était attardé sur son menton et l'apporta à sa bouche.

- Tu serais morte si je n'avais pas été là.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche…mais la referma sans rien dire, les joues roses. Elle n'aurait trop su dire si c'était parce qu'il avait raison où bien à cause du geste qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Ce…c'était des circonstances exceptionnelles ! Se défendit-elle, ses pommettes toujours pourpres.

- Bien sur…

- Et ne prends pas ce ton narquois avec moi tu veux ! Je suis assez intelligente pour savoir me sortir de toutes sortes de situations !

- Justement, as-tu oublié tous les ennuis que ça nous a attirés ?

- Tu veux dire les ennuis que **tu** nous as attirés…

- Hein ?! mais c'est fau ! Se défendit-il

- C'est vrai ! Tu es un Malfoy ! Et les Malfoy attire le malheur partout où ils passent !

Le concerné fronça le nez, lui qui pensait que le sujet était clos, visiblement il s'était trompé.

- Ca n'a rien n'à voir là dedans !

- Ah oui ?!

- Parfaitement ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qu'ils voulaient mademoiselle « je-suis-assez-intelligente-pour-savoir-me-sortir-de-toutes-sortes-de-situations » !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !! La colère montait crescendo et si elle avait eu des mitraillettes dans les yeux, il serait déjà mort assurément ! L'état de son opposant n'était pas meilleur, comment un si petit bout de femme pouvait le rendre aussi apaisé à certain moment et d'autre aussi furieux ?! Mais il n'avait jamais été connu pour sa grande patience et si elle continuait à le regarder ainsi…

- Peut être que c'était après moi qu'ils en avaient ! Mais si ça se trouve, tu les connaissaient !

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! ces trois abrutis n'étaient pas Mangemort !

Elle haussa violement les épaules avant d'ajouter :

- Quelle importance ?! Ils se connaissent tous dans ce genre de milieu !

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement !

- Sinon ?!

- Je n'me laisserais pas insulter Granger, ni par toi, ni par personne !

- Ooh j't'en prie Malfoy ! Comme si tu en étais à ton coup d'essai !

Draco fronça le nez et se détourna d'elle avant que cette furieuse envie de la gifler ne devienne réalité.

- Ca suffit ! Je m'en vais !

Elle le suivit jusque dans le petit couloir d'entrée.

- C'est ça ouste ! J'espère ne plus à voir à faire à toi !

- Si c'est ton désir et bien parfait !

Il s'était tourné face à elle une dernière fois puis retourna les talons pour descendre les deux étages qui le séparait de la sortie de l'immeuble.

- Parfait ! Cria t'elle dans le couloir créant une résonance assourdissante auquel il répondit comme un échos :

- Parfait !

Quelque seconde plus tard, la porte menant sur la rue s'ouvrit et se referma dans un fracas et Hermione referma la sienne tout aussi sèchement. Non mais quel pauvre type ! Il se prenait pour qui pour lui parler comme ça ? Elle ne s'était jamais laissée faire à l'école, ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant !!

Qu'il ne reparaisse plus jamais devant elle ou elle lui écraserait à nouveau son joli ptit nez à ce prétentieux ! Comme en troisième !

_**« Ding…dong »**_

Reposant sa baguette sur la table basse après s'être séché les cheveux d'un geste rageur, la jeune femme alla ouvrir tout en essayant de se calmer un minimum. Si Harry la voyait dans cet état…il lui poserait des questions, ce quelle voulait absolument éviter elle ne voulait plus ni le revoir, ni parler de lui !

Un peu plus calmement que précédemment, elle ouvrit la porte mais là encore…ça n'était pas Harry qui se trouva en face d'elle…

**oOoOo**

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur et elle voulu ouvrir la bouche pour crier mais tout se passa en un éclair, une main rude se posa sur sa bouche et deux hommes le firent reculer à l'intérieur de l'appartement et fermèrent la porte.

Non mais quelle petite garce ! Pour qui elle se prenait pour lui parler comme ça ?! Et surtout, le soupçonner de connaître ces trois malades qui les avaient poursuivit comme des renards lors d'une chasse à cours, Lui ! Draco Malfoy !! On s'demandait franchement ce quelle pouvait avoir en tête ! Mais quelle aille au diable ! Ca n'était plus son affaire désormais ! Et dire qu'il s'était inquiétait pour cette petite moins que rien ! Ca lui apprendrait à avoir de la compassion et de la gentillesse ! Et avait-elle était reconnaissante ? Penses tu ! Haa ça lui apprendrait tient ! En tout cas, on ne l'y reprendrait plus ! Glissant une main énergique dans sa poche de son pantalon il n'y trouva…que le néant.

« Eeh ! Ou est mon… »

Elle était seule, livrée à elle-même, Merlin pourquoi avait-elle posée sa baguette…elle allait mourir alors quelle avait survécu à la guerre…à Voldemort…si seulement Harry pouvait être là…

Hermione fut jeté dans le petit salon ou elle faillit tomber.

- Alors ma jolie, on fait moins la maligne maintenant.

L'un des deux hommes avait prit sa précieuse baguette et se grattait le menton avec. Leur proie regardait un peu partout dans l'espoir de trouver une solution…une idée pour s'échapper mais elle n'avait pas sa baguette…comment diable avaient-ils fait pour la trouver ?

_**oOo Flash Back oOo**_

_Ils étaient tapis contre le mur d'une ruelle, tout près d'eux les passants parcouraient les boutiques, s'arrêtaient parfois devant l'une ou l'autre, admirant les vitrines. Pour ces badeaux, ils étaient totalement invisibles._

_- Tu es sur que c'est là ?_

_- Ouais. D'après notre source, la fille vivrait seule._

_Non loin de leur cachette, ce trouvait une coquette résidence de trois étages seulement, les murs peints d'un rose saumon très tendre. Mais ils étaient loin d'être architecte._

_- Et le garçon ?_

_- Aucune importance, on s'occupera de lui plus tard._

_- On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Aller on n'y va._

_- Non, attend._

_Il retint son comparse au moment où il allait sortir de la ruelle la porte de l'immeuble qu'ils surveillaient s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme aux cheveux platine inimitable en sortit d'un pas pressé et claqua sans douceur la porte._

_- Tient…mais regardez qui on a là…_

_- T'occupe pas d'lui et allons rendre visite à cette demoiselle…_

_L'homme leva ses yeux perçant sur la fenêtre gauche du deuxième étage avec un sourire. Cette fois elle ne leur échapperait pas._

_**oOo Flash Back - Fin oOo**_

- Inutile de chercher comment t'en sortir ma petite, tu as beau être intelligente tu n'es rien sans ta baguette.

Se disant, il la fit tourner habillement entre ses doigts

- Tu imagines le mérite qu'on aura quand on saura qu'on a éliminé la si habile Hermione Granger.

Son acolyte éclata d'un rire sonore et Hermione profita d'une demi seconde d'inattention de la part de ses visiteurs pour les contourner en courant mais hélas…hélas ils furent plus rapide quelle. L'un des deux pointa sa baguette et la pauvre s'écroula sur le parquet du petit salon. Ô grand jamais de toute sa vie, Hermione n'avait ressentit une douleur aussi vive, aussi intense. Comme si son corps entier n'était plus que mal, que souffrance. Elle aurait voulu mourir, pour qu'enfin calvaire s'arrête. Ses deux bourreaux debout près d'elle la regardaient se frétiller telle une truite prisonnière d'un filet et le même que tout à l'heure rit à nouveau sans retenu.

- Vive la bande à Potter ! S'exclama t'il d'un air triomphant.

- Exactement !

Médusés, les deux intrus se tournèrent vers l'entrée du salon pour voir apparaître le même jeune homme blond que tout à l'heure, ses yeux gris devenu aussi foncé qu'un ciel d'orage.

- Je suis certain que je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même ! Puis, pointant sa baguette il prononça rapidement mais clairement : Avada Kedavra !!

Le premier homme, celui qui avait lancé le sort impardonnable de torture et qui l'avait maintenu sur sa victime, s'écroula d'un coup après avoir reçu un rayon vert en pleine poitrine mort, sa baguette tombant à ses pieds. L'autre n'eut même pas le temps de reculer que Draco lança un « Stupéfix », il rejoignit son collègue sur le sol, inanimé.

**oOoOo**

Malfoy rangea rapidement sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et se précipita sur le corps inerte de la jeune femme étendue sur le sol du salon, sa joue sur le bois du parquet, ses jolies boucles brunes cachant son visage.

- Hermione !!

S'agenouillant, il la prit par les épaules et la retourna, retirant de sa main libre et un peu tremblante les cheveux qui lui barraient les joues.

- Hermione, répond moi !

Il caressa sa joue absente de couleur et approcha son oreille de ses lèvres, Merlin soit loué elle respirait encore mais faiblement.

Remontant sa bouche jusqu'à la sienne, il l'embrassa, lui donnant un peu de son souffle.

Hermione se sentit lentement remonter comme lorsqu'on revenait à la surface d'un lac. Un air chaud et suave passant dans ses poumons l'aida à ouvrir les yeux. La luminosité de la pièce la fit péniblement cligner, son corps lui faisait souffrir le martyre, elle était vidée de ses forces mais vivante.

Draco se redressa lentement, la gardant contre lui, son bras autour de ses épaules et la laissa doucement rouvrir les yeux, s'habituer à la lumière ambiante et reconnaître les traits de son visage.

- M….a….

- Chuut. Je suis là, tout va bien maintenant.

Il la pressa d'avantage contre sa poitrine, son autre bras alla se nicher autour de sa taille et elle lui rendit son étreinte, ses bras remplis de fourmis entourèrent son cou la forçant à utiliser ses dernières forces.

- Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Il répétait, doucement, calmement, la berçant comme il l'aurait fait avec une enfant apeurée. Elle tremblait contre lui.

- Mais…qu'est ce qui s'passe ici…

Comme prit en flagrant délit, Draco tourna la tête derrière lui, vers la provenance de la voix et vit un grand brun aux cheveux hirsutes, à la peau dorée et aux yeux verts sous des lunettes rondes se tenant à l'entrée du salon, sa baguette à la main.

- Potter…

- Hermione !

Comme l'avait fait son ancien ennemi quelque seconde auparavant, il rangea sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon et s'agenouilla.

- Qu'est-il passé ?!

- J'étais venu la voir et quand je suis parti je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié mon portefeuille alors je suis revenu et j'ai entendu parler derrière la porte qui n'était pas verrouillé et je suis entré discrètement et j'ai trouvé ces deux hommes.

- Et Hermione ?

Harry se releva en même temps que son interlocuteur tenant dans ses bras les corps tremblant de la jeune femme.

- Elle a subit le doloris.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma.

- Il vaut mieux l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste au plus vite.

- Et eux ? Demanda l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Celui là est mort, l'autre est juste Stupéfié au cas où on aurait besoin de l'interroger.

- Très bien…je vais appeler du renfort

- Bien, moi je m'occupe d'elle.

L'idée ne vint pas à Harry de le contredire, il la laissa sortir du salon et quitter l'appartement pour transplaner, emmenant Hermione avec lui.


	34. Chapter 34

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**MiaSa: **xD s'il se passait rien d'excitant on se ferait chier! Merci pour tes encouragement^^

**Famous Marion:** ouai non mais vraiment! Faudrait qu'il arrête de la sauver ou ca risque de devenir une habitude ! (et c'est elle qui dit ca...)

**PiiBiiEss:** woaaa o_o supere zolie la banderole XD jespere que tu me la ressortira au prochain chapitre :p (ok c moi qui sort ._.)

**PaNsS':** XD merci ! ca me rassure (fusille du regard ceux qui la traite de tordue) Fau po oublier qu'il a eu une éducation de Mangemort et donc qu'il y va po avec le dos dla cuillére ! (tant mieux pour elle dailleurs)

**vivi59: **¤_¤ c'est trés gentil cque tu mdis la...parcque je fais de mon mieux pour respecter leurs caractéres initiales et c'est pas tjs évident

**fantasia-49:** mdrrr (voit sa lectrice exulter) bon au moins ca te plait lol (il serait difficile de dire le contraire...)

**Atchoum16:** Il faut de laction de temps en temps ! Sinon on s'endort =_=

**Fiind-l0ve:** ... ... ...(ca y est elle a craqué...) (compose le numéro de l'asile)

**Lady Hope:** ma chère Lady j'y ai pensé^^ mais jme suis dis que justement tout le monde s'attendait un peu près à ca DONC ! j'ai fais l'inverse ;D éhéh j'espére que tu n'es po trop déchue eeuh décue ^^;

**dajulie18:** C'est trés gentiil merci ! je suis ravie de te compter parmis mes lectrices "saines d'esprits"! (eummh...) Contente que tu adore et ne t'en fais pas, je poste dés que je peu depuis quelque chapitres alors jespere que l'attente ne sera po trop longues pour toi car je fais au mieux pendant mes we car les jours de boulot chuis trop naze pour pondre qqch de bien et puis mes chapitres sont quand même conséquents. En espérant te lire bientot^^

_Voila les enfants le chapitre 34! Comme je le disais à Julie dans la review je fais au mieux pour poster régulièrement mais au boulot ca narrête plus en ce moment c"est la folie jécris donc samedi-dimanche et mardi soir-mercredi et jeudi. Ca pourrait etre plus rapide a condition que je réduise mes chapitres alors a vous de choisir ce que vous préférez^^ mais surtout continuez a me donner vos avis qui sont trés important pour moi._

_Bonne lecture a vous tous et a bientot_

**_Lacus Clyne_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles virent d'abord des murs et un plafond d'une sorte de vert anis délavé. Elle était couchée apparemment et à gauche, une fenêtre donnant sur la cime d'un chêne sous laquelle se trouvait une table jonchée de potions diverses. Lentement, la malade tourna la tête de l'autre coté du lit ou elle était couchée et là, assit sur une chaise, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux Draco Malfoy. Les traits fins de son visage montraient une profonde inquiétude pendant que ses yeux fixaient le linoléum du sol.

- Malfoy…

Ce dernier releva alors la tête comme frappé par la foudre.

- Granger.

- Qu'est ce qui…

- Chuut…reste tranquille

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et reprit presque dans un chuchotement.

- Tu es à Sainte Mangouste. Tu te souviens ?

Hermione plissa les yeux, cherchant ses souvenirs.

- Les deux hommes…

- Oui. Tu as subis le doloris

Voila pourquoi son corps était entièrement engourdi, elle avait des fourmis des oreilles jusqu'aux pieds, c'était assez désagréable. Elle se souvenait maintenant, ces deux hommes étaient entrés et puis…elle s'était écroulée sous la douleur avec une seule envie présente dans son esprit : mourir au plus vite pour ne plus souffrir et ensuite…le visage de son ancien camarade d'école lui était apparu. De son mieux, elle referma ses doigts autour des siens. Draco sentit la main dans la sienne la serrer sans trop de force.

- J'aurais été perdue sans toi…

Kid of Slytherin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une autre voix que la sienne s'écria :

- Hermione !

Le couple tourna son vers l'entrée de la chambre où deux têtes rousses étaient apparues. Il s'agissait de Mss Weasley et de Ginny et s'était la mère qui avait crié. A leur vue, Draco lâcha la main de la convalescente. Les deux femmes s'approchèrent du lit et Molly embrassa la joue pâle d'Hermione.

- Merlin soit loué tu vas bien. Soupira Ginny.

- Aussi bien qu'on puisse aller dans ce genre de cas je suppose…

- Nous avons eu si peur…Ajouta Ms Weasley

La cadette Weasley se tourna vers le seul homme de la pièce qui s'était levé du lit pour laisser un peu d'espace aux visiteuses.

- Harry m'a dit, ce que tu avais fait. Et je t'en remercie, sans toi.

Elle tourna ses yeux sur son amie à qui Madame Weasley caressait la joue avec inquiétude.

- Hermione serait morte.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je suis arrivé au bon moment c'est tout.

- Eh bien. Sourit Ginny avec perspicacité. Merci pour toutes les autres fois où tu es arrivé « au bon moment »

Son interlocuteur fronça le nez sans rien ajouter. Il n'aimait pas être aussi évidemment percé à jour.

- Et Harry ? Demanda la petite voix d'Hermione.

- Il est resté chez toi pour attendre les Aurors. Ils voudront sûrement interroger l'homme que Malfoy a Stupéfié. Il m'a chargé de te dire de te reposer et qu'il viendrait te voir aussi vite que possible.

Une infirmière vint ensuite gentiment congédier les visiteurs, il fallait quelle se repose à présent. Ginny et Ms Weasley l'embrassèrent et la jolie rousse dû traîner sa mère hors de la chambre pour lui faire cesser ses mille et une recommandations et surtout, pour les laisser un peu seuls, tous les deux. Ginny n'était pas idiote, elle commençait à comprendre ce qui se jouait entre ces deux là et c'était sans aucun doute la cause directe ou non du départ de Ron. Après tout, Hermione était une grande fille et si elle appréciait la compagnie de cet homme eh bien personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher. De plus, Malfoy semblait être différent, il avait changé d'une certaine façon et il y avait sûrement du Granger là-dessous et c'était sans aucun doute une bonne chose.

- Mais enfin ! J'avais encore des choses à lui dire !

- Ca attendra.

- Et pourquoi lui il ne sort pas ?

- Parce qu'il faut les laisser un peu seuls maman

- Oh…oooh…Fit Ms Weasley d'un ton équivoque comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose de très important. Sa bouche formant rond parfait.

Ginny referma précautionneusement la porte de la chambre, les plongeant tous deux dans un apaisant silence. Il se tenait à coté d'elle, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Je vais aussi te laisser

- Pardonne moi…

Il releva ses yeux gris sur elle.

- J'ai été odieuse…je n'aurais pas dû te dire autant d'horreurs…

- Je suppose…que je suis désolé aussi.

- Je sais bien que ça n'était pas ta faute mais j'ai…

- C'est oublié.

Hermione sourit, sa présence lui faisait du bien alors qu'avant, sa simple présence dans une pièce lui donnait la nausée mais depuis, il l'avait sauvé, ils avaient un peu appris à se connaître et, elle ne ressentait plus la même chose, quand elle était avec lui. Comment était ce arrivé ? Elle ne savait pas. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était quelle avait échappé de peu à la mort grâce à lui et quelle ne voulait plus se poser trop de questions qui ne la mènerait sûrement nulle part. Elle allait au-delà de ses principes, de sa personnalité car Hermione Granger devait tout comprendre, tout savoir mais curieusement, elle avait juste envie de, se laisser porter par la vague. Surtout qu'avec lui, elle n'avait jamais rien réussit à contrôler et elle était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il était inutile de se fatiguer pour rien.

- Je peux avoir un baiser ?

Draco leva sur elle un regard surpris. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait fait une telle requête. Pour dire vrai, il l'avait toujours fait sans lui demander son avis car c'était tellement amusant de la faire taire même si depuis quelque temps, ça n'était plus dans ce but. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait compris qu'il adorait le goût de ses lèvres, leur douceur quand elle appliquait un baume à la mure aussi, il aurait été vraiment idiot de refuser une telle invitation !

Dès quelle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres, la jeune femme ferma les yeux jusqu'au doux contact qui ne tarda pas. Elle avait voulu qu'il l'embrasse pour elle ne savait quelle obscure raison elle aimait ses baisers la chaleur de ses lèvres, la façon dont elles caressaient les siennes comme de l'incertitude.

… … …Ca y est, elle recommençait à se poser des questions complètement inutiles.

Draco sentit deux mains chaudes se poser sur ses joues. Si le geste de sa compagne l'étonna, il n'en montra rien. Pourquoi s'interrompre pour si peu ? De toute manière il n'en n'avait pas la moindre envie. Pour une fois que la demande venait d'elle il aurait été fou de rompre ce délicieux moment si vite.

Il avait bien fait de retourner sur ses pas tout à l'heure, s'il n'était pas revenu elle aurait pu…Merlin il avait vraiment eu peur et de trouver ces deux hommes là et elle gisant par terre l'avait rendu furieux. S'il n'avait pas eu cet éclair de bon sens au dernier moment, il les aurait tué tous les deux.

Dire qu'ils se disputaient il y a quelque heure à peine et maintenant…

Elle lui avait craché à la figure quelle ne voulait plus le revoir mais aurait-il pu rester longtemps sans elle ? … … … Il ne le pensait pas mais il avait toujours été très orgueilleux est ce que ça aussi, ça avait changé ?

Elle perdait complètement l'esprit mais cette pensée était trèèès loin dans un petit coin sombre de son cerveau jusqu'à ce que les paroles d'une infirmière dans le couloir ne le fasse lentement quitter ses lèvres contre lesquelles il chuchota :

- Je vais y aller.

Hermione frissonna, ses mots murmurés caressant ses lèvres. Elle se contenta de cligner en guise de réponse et le regarda se redresser avec élégance et glisser ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon avant de se détourner du lit où elle était couchée.

L'infirmière entra à ce moment là, croisant un beau jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui hocha simplement la tête en guise de salue et quitta la chambre d'une démarche aérienne et Hermione afficha un air blasé devant la pauvre femme qui le regarda passer presque la bave aux lèvres…non m ais vraiment…le pauvre avait déjà un toutou prêt à lui baiser les pieds alors il était **inutile **qu'une autre vienne baver sur ses chaussures à 300 gallions chacune.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque Harry, Ginny, Fred et George vinrent rendre visite à Hermione le lendemain matin, deux géants étaient postés devant la porte de la chambre de leur amie.

- Wow…il faut être fouillé pour entrer ?

- Fred…Soupira sa sœur avant de se tourner vers son fiancé l'air inquiet. Il le faut ?

- Non. Les rassura Harry avec un sourire.

Les quatre jeunes gens longèrent le couloir jusqu'aux deux hommes qui hochèrent la tête à leur passage, Harry en tête.

- Ginny.

- Je t'ai amené de la visite. Dit doucement cette dernière.

A l'entrée des trois hommes, le visage d'Hermione s'illumina. Elle s'ennuyait tellement dans cette chambre, sans ses livres et toutes les autres choses interdites ici quelle était enchantée d'avoir de la visite !

- Olala…t'a vraiment une tête à faire peur ma pauvre.

- Fred !

- Merci c'est…c'est vraiment rassurant…

- Ne l'écoute pas. L'apaisa Ginny. Tu sais comment il est…

- Je devais être dans un état pire que le tien quand je suis tombé de mon balai en troisième année.

- Sans doute.

La convalescente sourit, se sentant un peu mieux. Les jumeaux déposèrent sur sa petite table de chevet un sac en papier brun, contenant un tas de douceurs et des petits présents venant de leur boutique.

- Merci, ça me fait très plaisir mais encore plus de vous voir.

- Quand t'ont-ils permis de sortir ? Demanda le seul brun de la bande.

- Cet après midi, si tout va bien.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle. S'enthousiasme Ginny restée près de son bien aimé. Et pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas au Terrier quelque jour ? Histoire de te refaire une santé à la campagne.

L'ancienne Gryffondor allait répondre mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea pour elle.

- Je crains malheureusement que ça ne soit pas possible.

Tout ce petit monde se retourna vers l'entrée de la chambre où se tenait un homme aussi grand que les jumeaux mais à la carrure aussi carré qu'une armoire à disparaître. Des favoris noirs encadraient son visage marqué par une cicatrice sur l'arcade droite. Sa baguette dépassait de sa ceinture bien visible entre les pans de sa cape sombre.

- Ne lui avez-vous pas encore exposé la situation Monsieur Potter.

- Nous venons d'arriver Monsieur Sullyvan.

- Fort bien, je vais donc exposer les faits si vous le permettez.

Hermione se redressa dans son lit, tout ça ne lui présageait rien de bon…elle eut quand même le courage de demander :

- Que se passe t'il ?

L'homme s'avança dans la pièce faisant s'écarter les jeunes visiteurs. Hermione dû lever la tête pour le regarder en face bien que le lit fût surélevé.

- Je me présente, Théodore Sullyvan chef des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie.

- Qu'est ce qu'une personne aussi haut placée vient faire à Sainte Mangouste ?

- Vous surveiller, mademoiselle.

Son interlocutrice arqua un sourcil et il cru bon de rectifier.

- Ou veillez sur vous, si vous préférez.

- Alors les deux ogres devant ma porte sont aussi des aurors ?

- Monsieur Potter m'avait dit que vous étiez plus intelligente que la moyenne et pour une fois, je veux bien prêter crédit aux commérages

Le concerné se gratta la joue quand sa chère amie posa sur lui un regard austère. Non seulement il parlait d'elle à des gens quelle ne connaissait pas, mais en plus il n'avait rien dit d'une situation qui semblait assez grave.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de vous suivre…

- Suite à la tentative d'assassinat dont vous avez été victime Miss Granger, nous avons jugé préférable de vous mettre sous protection.

- C'est moi, que le leur ait demandé Hermione, ne m'en veux pas.

- C'est un peu excessif non ? Deux aurors, pour moi toute seule…

Elle avait la très désagréable impression d'être une détenue sous surveillance…

- Nous pensons au contraire mademoiselle que c'est nécessaire, au cours du mois dernier vous avez été ligotée, traquée, torturée et presque tuée. Si je n'me trompe pas.

Là…il marquait un point…elle se pinça les lèvres. Monsieur Sullyvan poursuivit.

- Et nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que ce sont des Mangemorts qui sont en majorité derrière tout ça.

- Mais…les trois personnes qui nous ont enlevé n'étaient pas…

- Oui, nous savons déjà cela.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil hermionien.

- Messieurs Weasley…et Weasley…on fait un excellent travail d'enquête sur votre dossier avant que nous le prenions en main. Le travail était presque mâché.

A ces mots, Fred et George bombèrent le torse avec une grande fierté.

- Finalement, je pourrais peut être remettre mon costume de…

- **Non** !

Fred fronça le nez et bouda comme un gamin.

- Cependant les autres hommes qui s'en sont pris à vous et Monsieur Malfoy étaient bien Mangemort cela ne fait aucun doute. L'homme que Monsieur Malfoy a Stupéfié nous a dit tout ce que nous voulions savoir grâce au Veritaserum mais vous devez déjà l'avoir compris n'est ce pas.

Elle eut une vague ébauche de sourire pour ensuite demander :

- Et maintenant ?

Elle l'entendait déjà lui annoncer que les deux hommes à l'entrée la suivraient partout.

- Vous sortez cet après midi. Vous serez donc emmené en lieu sur placé sous notre surveillance jusqu'à tout ceci soit réglé ainsi que Monsieur Malfoy bien sur. Mademoiselle.

Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons puis disparu de leur champ de vision quand tous les cinq s'exclamèrent :

**- Quoi** ?

**oOoOo**

Oh non c'était pas vrai…c'était un cauchemar elle allait se réveiller ! Ca ne pouvait **pas **se passer ainsi c'était trop cruel ! Le destin s'acharnait contre elle, elle ne voyait que ça…pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoaaa ? N'avait-elle pas été une bonne élève ? Une sorcière appliquée ? Une pourdlarienne respectant les toujours les règles ? Bon sauf la fois où ils avaient atterris au troisième étage ou la fois ou ils s'étaient insurgés contre Ombrage ou encore la fois où ils étaient descendu dans la chambre des Secrets…misère…c'était peut être son châtiment ? Mais ça n'était pas de sa faute à elle ! Harry et Ron étaient toujours prompts à…Merlin elle n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre elle-même…c'était lamentable. Elle allait devoir cohabiter avec Malfoy…encore. Mais cette fois c'était pour les protéger mais quand même…comme si ça n'était pas assez délicat comme ça elle allait devoir le voir 24/24h…oh pourvu que tout ça finisse vite…elle avait peur de faire une bêtise en restant près de lui trop longtemps.

_**oOo Quelque part ailleurs oOo**_

Mac Curtis tournait nerveusement en rond dans son bureau.

- Ils ont échoué. Dit une voix non loin de lui, adossé au chambranle de la porte close.

- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ?

- Si vous ne pouvez pas vous fier à vos hommes de main alors autant tout abandonner immédiatement.

- Vous ne voulez pas aussi que j'aille moi-même voir les Détraqueurs ?

- C'est une solution.

- Comment… !

Son interlocuteur se redressa la porte où il était appuyé et s'avança dans la pièce et l'interlocuteur était une interlocutrice. Ses cheveux coiffés au carré et son petit nez retroussé lui donnait un air de pékinois.

- C'est moi qui vous aie donné toute les informations dont vous aviez besoin. Je vous aie apporté cette peste de Granger sur un plateau d'argent et vous n'avez pas été fichu de nous en débarrasser.

- Et vous ? Reprit Mc Curtis avec sarcasme. Qu'y gagnez vous ?

- C'est mon affaire. Si vous refusez de m'aider, quelqu'un d'autre le fera.

- Si je ne peux pas vous faire confiance vous vous doutez bien que notre association tournera court.

- C'est moi qui suit venu vous trouver et je vous ais indiqué où chercher souvenez vous en.

- Ca peut être un piège pour tous nous coincer.

- Peut être. Sourit Pansy. Ou peut être pas. Mais je me permets de vous avertir que les Aurors sont sûrement en route pour vous cueillir à l'heure où nous parlons. Il n'y a donc pas de temps à perdre.

L'homme souffla tel un chat mécontent et après quelque instant :

- Rolfe !

Un homme trapu entra dans les deux secondes.

- Monsieur !

- Prenez le nécessaire, nous partons !

**_oOoOo_**

C'était une petite maison mitoyenne qui ne payait pas de mine dans un quartier bourgeois de Londres moldu avec son petit jardin, un coin de potager exposé plein Sud, des rideaux aux fenêtres et des tuiles rouges. Et c'est là qu'il allait vivre jusqu'à…il ne savait même pas. Et du coté moldu en plus il aurait dû s'y attendre…

Un profond soupire sortit des lèvres de Draco Malfoy. Même en n'étant pas là, ces enfoirés lui pourrissaient la vie ! Mais ça n'avait pas que du mauvais cette histoire…il allait passer du temps dans une coquette petite maison avec sa douce Hermione et ça avait de quoi le ravir. Il devait mettre cette « détention » à profit et faire en sorte quelle ne puisse plus se passer de lui !

- Aah vous voila Monsieur Malfoy. Nous n'attendions plus que vous.

- Mouais…lui il s'en serait bien passé…

A l'entente de ce nom, la brunette aux cotés de Monsieur Sullyvan se retourna vers l'entrée de la maison où sur le seuil se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds non coiffés en arrière cette fois laissant ses mèches platines caresser ses tempes et le haut de ses joues avec un sac de voyage à la main.

Lorsqu'elle lui fit face, Draco plissa les yeux. Elle était éblouissante avec ce dos nu rouge qui flashait presque sur un bronzage impressionnant faisant ressembler sa peau à un délicieux pain d'épices le tout accompagné d'une jupe courte en jean ses boucles brunes laissées libres et coiffées d'une pince en argent. Hermione cligna, qu'avait-il à la regarder ainsi ? Elle avait quelque chose sur la figure ?

- Bien, à présent que vous êtes là tous les deux je vais pouvoir vous montrer l'endroit où vous allez résider jusqu'à ce que nous ayons le fin mot de tout ceci. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Malfoy rejoignit sa colocataire et ensemble, firent un soupir unanime. Les revoilà coincés dans une maison mais cette fois, ils n'auraient à tromper personne.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Lui souffla t'il lorsqu'ils entamèrent leur visite par la cuisine entièrement équipée.

- Oui, merci

Ce « merci » était tellement parlant, elle le remerciait de prendre de ses nouvelles mais, pour tout le reste aussi. Il l'avait sauvé et ça n'était pas la première fois.

Il sourit, et hocha la tête si imperceptiblement quelle faillit passer à coté. Elle se sentait alors si proche de lui comme s'ils étaient des complices de longue date tout comme elle l'était avec Harry mais en même temps d'une manière différente.

Elle eut un léger sursaute quand sa main frôla la sienne et ne protesta pas lorsqu'il entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens. Peut être que cette captivité serait plus positive quelle ne l'avait pensé aux premiers abords


	35. Chapter 35

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Atchoum16:** ^-^ il serait temps hein? XD (sans c'est po du tout fait exprés)

**Fiind-l0ve**: eeuuh...oui...si tu le dis...(est vraiment trés inquiéte) moi aussi j'adore xD et puis ca met du piquant non?

**Lady Hope:** je sais ma chère lady et je fais ce que je peux mais mon correcteur n'est pas toujours dispo _ donc pas évident

**fantasia-49:** A vos ordres chef ! :D

**PaNsS':** ;p au moins les choses sont claires ! xD Lemon? pourquoi je ferais une scéne avec des citrons enfin? j'écris po une pub OASIS !

**dajulie18:** CA me fait vraiment trés plaisir que tu sois aussi accro^^ et pis me remercie pas, c'est tout a fait normal que je te réponde et puis, c'est plutot a moi de te remercier pour ta fidélité. J'espére que la suite te séduira

_J'avais écris un récit plus expressif au départ mais visiblement le site reFUUUSE de prendre en compte mes espaces et mes points d'exclamation U_U et j'ai beau faire ce que jveux...rien n'a faire _ Groou ! Bon...jarrête de m'énerver pour rien et je vous souhaite a tous, une bonne lecture._

_ bientot pour le prochain chapitre ~-^_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**_

Etouffant un bâillement, Draco descendit les marches pour atterrir dans le hall d'entrée de sa nouvelle résidence : une coquette maison mitoyenne dans le Londres moldu… hélas, et en plus de ça… pas très grande. Il aurait du mal à s'y perdre, et si Sullyvan ne leur avait pas fait visiter hier, il aurait risqué de confondre la cuisine avec la salle de bain… Ses pas traînants le menèrent jusqu'à ladite cuisine où ça n'était pas un elfe de maison qu'il vit aux fourneaux mais une jeune femme de dos, ses cheveux domptés en deux tresses, son corps enveloppé dans un peignoir de bain.

- Bonjour…

- Oh, bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Pas trop mal, j'ai **failli **oublier où j'étais.

Elle sourit et lui fit face, posant sur la table son bol de chocolat près d'une baguette et de la marmelade d'orange. Malfoy s'assit près d'elle et la regarda porter son bol à ses lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Et moi ?

- Quoi toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je bois ?

Sa colocataire cligna des yeux.

- Serais-tu en train de me faire comprendre que je dois servir Monsieur ?

- C'est une maison moldu…, crut-il bon de justifier.

- Et alors ? Tu n'es pas assez grand pour te servir tout seul ?

Il fronça le nez, un Malfoy n'avait jamais fait sa nourriture lui-même ! Pourquoi ces idiots du Ministère ne leur avaient-ils pas donné un elfe ? Avec une lenteur exécrable, il se leva de la chaise où il venait de s'asseoir et alla fouiller dans les placards et dans le… frigo ? Voulant se préparer des œufs, il fit tomber la moitié des coquilles par terre et renversa du jus d'orange dans la poêle qui manqua de prendre feu.

- Aahh !**!**

Comme effrayé par un monstre à trois têtes, il s'éloigna de la gazinière qu'Hermione se précipita pour éteindre avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

- Je pourrais au moins…

- Non !**!** s'écria-t-elle dans un cri du cœur. Va t'asseoir ! Je vais l'faire ! Ou tu risques bien de foutre le feu à la maison !

Il tenta de protester mais elle réédita :

Assis !**!**

Après un nouveau froncement de nez, il se rassit à sa place. D'une certaine façon, il avait quand même obtenu ce qu'il voulait, mais qu'elle lui parle ainsi… il avait du mal à l'avaler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? demanda cette dernière plus calmement.

- J'aimerais bien du thé, avec des œufs sur le plat et du bacon.

Elle n'eut pas à faire de gros efforts d'imagination pour imaginer un petit garçon prenant une voix douce et un visage d'ange pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- D'accord j'te prépare ça.

Avec une efficacité typiquement hermionienne, elle ramassa les coquilles, jeta le contenu de la poêle kamikaze et la nettoya avec soin, puis reprit deux œufs ainsi qu'une belle tranche de bacon sans se douter que dans son dos, sa joue sur le dos de ses doigts, accoudé à la table, son colocataire la suivait des yeux dans tous ses mouvements. Elle était toute à lui ici, on aurait dit... un jeune couple, et cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

- Voilà.

La cuisinière déposa un mug fumant et une assiette qui sentait terriblement bon devant lui.

- Monsieur est servi.

- Merci. Je dois dire que tu es très efficace.

- Oui, on me l'a déjà dit.

Elle fit un sourire auquel il répondit, laissant un instant sa tasse en suspens avant de boire.

… … …

- PPPFFFFFFFRRRRRR !**!**

Il recracha aussitôt tout le liquide en direction de l'évier qui faisait face à la table.

- Aaaah ! Mais ça va pas la tête ?**!**

- Mais c'est **I-GNO-BLE **! Comment tu peux me faire boire ça ?

- T'es vraiment pas bien dans ta tête ! C'est dégoûtant !

- C'est cette mixture qui est dégoûtante ! Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

- Du thé comme tu l'avais demandé !

- Du thé ? C'est pas du thé ça, c'est du pipi de dragon !

- Ah ! Parce que tu as déjà goûté du pipi de dragon ?

- Où tu as trouvé un truc aussi répugnant ?

- C'est du thé en sachet ! Et si tu n'es pas content, c'est pareil !

- Comment tu peux boire ça enfin ? Il n'y a pas de « vrai » thé ?

- Oooh mille excuses **Monsieur **Malfoy ! Je n'ai pas pu aller ramasser des feuilles fraîches ce matin !

- Avoue plutôt que tu veux m'empoisonner.

- Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire.

Hermione finit rapidement son bol et son morceau de baguette et quitta la table pour prendre la salle de bain. Non mais vraiment ! Il ne manquait pas d'air celui-là ! Lui et ses airs d'altesse royale ! Ce qu'il pouvait l'**énerver **!

Draco entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer. Non mais quelle idée de lui faire boire un truc aussi… bbrrr ! Comment les moldus pouvaient avaler ça ? Enfin…de la part de moldu ça n'était pas étonnant de n'avoir aucun bon goût… mais quand même ! C'était lui qui en faisait les frais, alors il avait de quoi protester !

**oOoOo**

Quand Monsieur Sullyvan vint leur rendre visite dans le milieu de matinée, the King of Slytherin prit commande de plusieurs choses **essentielles **telles qu'une parure de draps en satin, des serviettes en coton, des moustiquaires et du thé !

- Ca sera tout Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Pour le moment oui.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, comment pouvait-il parler de cette façon au directeur des Aurors ?

- Je ferai au mieux pour vous apporter ça.

- Je vous en serais reconnaissant.

Où il risquait d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience…Déjà qu'ils devaient utiliser la magie le moins souvent possible, alors il pouvait quand même faire un effort sur leur confort !

- Où en sont les investigations ? demanda Hermione curieuse de savoir dans combien de temps elle pourrait retrouver son cher appartement.

- Eh bien nous avons fait une descente dans un vieux manoir à quelques kilomètres au nord. Il est à l'abandon depuis dix ans mais d'après nos constats il y avait trace de vie jusqu'à récemment.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard.

- Et vous pensez que ce sont eux ?

- C'est un lieu idéal pour un regroupement illicite mais nous avons eu beau fouiller, nous n'avons rien trouvé de concret. Quelqu'un a dû les avertir de notre arrivée.

Voyant l'air préoccupé de la jeune femme, il crut bon d'ajouter :

- Ne vous en faites pas miss Granger, vous êtes en sécurité ici et nous n'arrêterons pas nos recherches pour si peu.

- Mmh…, acquiesça-t-elle.

- C'est d'ailleurs à ce propos que je suis venu vous voir.

Hermione surprit le regard du chef des Aurors se poser sur son colocataire.

- Et en quoi pourrais-je vous être utile ? demanda Malfoy, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Vous qui avez reçu une éducation de Mangemort, auriez-vous une quelconque idée de l'endroit où ils seraient susceptibles d'aller à présent ?

Il s'en doutait.

- Surtout ne voyez rien de caché dans ma question. Je ne cherche pas à vous accuser de quoi que ce soit.

- Soyez certain que si je savais quelque chose susceptible de vous intéresser, je vous le dirais dans la seconde.

- Je vois, je vous remercie.

- Mais les connaissant, je pense en effet que les grandes maisons sont leurs terrains de prédilection. Un endroit où on ne penserait pas aller les chercher.

- Et s'il retournait au manoir ? proposa la seule femme de la conversation.

- Si c'est le cas, j'en serai averti, nous avons placé l'endroit sous surveillance.

Leur visiteur leur annonça qu'ils pourraient tous deux voir leurs amis s'ils le souhaitaient mais…

- Veillez à nous prévenir avant, cela évitera les incidents.

- Nous comprenons.

- Merci pour ce que vous faites pour nous.

- C'est notre travail, miss Granger.

Sullyvan hocha la tête en guise d'au revoir, et prit congé.

- Ca ne t'ennuie pas ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, je m'y attendais. répondit Malfoy, sachant bien de quoi elle parlait.

- Tu aurais pu rester solidaire.

- Solidaire ? Ils ont essayé de me tuer et c'est du passé tout ça.

Devant le regard surpris de sa colocataire, l'ancien Serpentard ouvrit les boutons de sa manche qu'il releva, dénudant la peau blanche de son avant-bras, vierge de tout tatouage.

- Tu vois, je n'ai rien à voir avec eux.

- Je n'ai pas…

- Non, mais tu l'as pensé.

Elle ne répondit rien à cela et baissa la tête pendant qu'il refermait sa manche. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir douté de lui alors qu'il l'avait sauvée, qu'il avait tout fait pour être digne de sa confiance. Un « je suis désolée » presque inaudible sortit de ses lèvres. Le parfum de son compagnon flotta autour d'elle et deux doigts relevèrent doucement son menton mais elle garda les yeux baissés.

- Hermione, regarde-moi.

Lentement, elle releva ses prunelles ambrées sur le beau visage en face d'elle. Il sourit avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce :

- Je croyais avoir dit que c'était oublié.

- Oui, mais…

Une bouche se posa sur la sienne, l'empêchant de continuer. Bien qu'elle en ait l'habitude, ses joues se mirent à chauffer et elle bougea lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Oh ce qu'il adorait l'embrasser. C'était sa drogue à lui. Ca avait beau ne pas être la première fois, ses lèvres tremblaient toujours. Dès le premier baiser, il avait eu envie de recommencer et vu qu'ils vivaient ensemble, il pourrait le faire autant de fois qu'il le souhaiterait. La captivité avait du bon. De son bras libre, il la rapprocha de lui et abandonna ses lèvres pour descendre les siennes sur la peau parfumée de son cou. Hermione leva la tête dans un soupir, ses mains s'accrochant à ses épaules. Le sang affluait dans ses lèvres et ses joues. C'était si délicieux.

Un gros frisson parcourut Draco jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux quand ce son terriblement érotique s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de sa prisonnière. Savait-elle à quel point il…

_**« Ding…dong… »**_

La sonnette d'entrée creva soudain leur bulle et ils sursautèrent, se séparant par la même occasion.

Hermione se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de les faire dégonfler un peu. Elle ignorait que derrière elle, son colocataire fronçait le nez, pas vraiment content d'être dérangé…

- Harry, quelle surprise !

…Par Potter en plus… il ne pouvait pas rester avec sa fiancée non ? Au lieu de les enquiquiner !

- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? s'enquit ce dernier.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un bras se posa sur ses épaules et elle fut collée contre un torse.

- En fait si, tu nous déranges. Alors sois gentil, retourne voir ta petite rouquine et laisse-nous tranquilles.

De sa main libre, il referma la porte au nez de son ancien rival avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en placer une.

- Bien sûr que non. Entre.

The King of Slytherin revint sur terre lorsque Harry pénétra dans l'entrée et qu'Hermione referma derrière lui. C'est sûr que s'il le fichait dehors, sa douce Gryffondor n'apprécierait sans doute pas… il devrait donc faire avec…

Le jeune homme s'exila donc dans sa chambre pour laisser les deux amis seuls au salon.

**oOoOo**

Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche et Ginny avait obtenu du responsable des Aurors le droit d'emmener Hermione en balade.

- A condition que vous soyez accompagnés d'hommes de confiance. avait-il dit.

C'était fou le pouvoir que pouvait avoir un sourire. Son fiancé était resté pantois devant la nouvelle. Ainsi donc, en début d'après-midi, escortée de Fred, George, Harry, Ginny et deux armoires à glace vêtus en « passe-partout », Hermione quitta la petite maison mitoyenne, laissant son colocataire pour se rendre à la…

- Fête foraine ?

**- Yeees ! ** Dirent les jumeaux en cœur.

- Tu t'rends compte, les manèges bougent sans magie ! C'est pas génial ça ?

- Elle le sait George… elle a l'habitude… rappela Ginny.

- Ah oui… c'est vrai…

- Haaan ! J'veux faire la Grand-Roue en premier !

- Non, non ! D'abord le train fantôme, ça a l'air super !

- Quels gamins… soupira leur sœur.

- Laisse, ils ont bien le droit de s'amuser. calma son amie restée près d'elle.

- Ils font que ça… Si seulement ils pouvaient être un peu sérieux de temps en temps, ils seraient sûrement moins fatigants.

La jeune femme sourit, ça lui faisait du bien de voir les jumeaux courir partout et s'émerveiller de la moindre petite chose qu'ils voyaient. Sans oublier qu'elle allait passer tout l'après-midi avec ses amis, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir même avec ses deux gardes du corps qui la suivaient à bonne distance. Finalement la fête foraine était une bonne idée. Ginny monta avec Hermione, derrière elles les deux Aurors et dans le troisième wagonnets, Fred et George excités comme des puces.

- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir venir avec nous ? interrogea l'ancienne Gryffondor en se retournant vers ses protecteurs.

- Nous avons pour ordre de vous escorter partout mademoiselle.

La concernée se redressa sur son siège. Les gens les regardaient bizarrement et ça la mettait relativement mal à l'aise… mais pas le choix. Harry, lui, était resté devant le manoir, gardant les sacs de ces demoiselles. Enfin, le train s'ébranla et Hermione entendit l'un des jumeaux s'exclamer :

- Ca y est ! Ca avance !

Les wagonnets avancèrent lentement vers une porte en bois qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un tunnel obscur, la porte de bois se refermant derrière eux. Autour d'eux, toutes sortes de bruits étranges et des lumières dévoilant têtes coupées, squelettes, et autres monstres tous plus affreux les uns que les autres, le tout accompagné d'un fond sonore angoissant.

- Olala c'est génial !

- Tu as vu c'ui-là ? Il ressemblait à Tu-sais-qui !

- Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de les emmener avec nous… ils sont intenables…

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est amusant.

Sa voisine sursauta sur son siège lorsqu'un zombie leur sauta presque à la figure. L'un des Aurors derrière elles sortit sa baguette mais Hermione le ramena immédiatement à l'ordre.

- Rangez ça ! Ce n'est qu'un mannequin et pas un Inferius.

L'homme grogna mais obéit néanmoins. Après quelques minutes, le jeune Potter vit le petit train revenir. Hermione riait devant la mine blafarde de Ginny et les jumeaux ne tenaient plus en place.

- Ca serait une super idée si on organisait des excursions touristiques ici pour les familles de sorciers !

- On ferait payer à la journée ou pour l'après-midi !

- Les gens adoreraient c'est sûr !

- Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Vous n'avez pas fini avec vos idées à deux noises !

- Calme-toi chérie, tu sais comment ils sont.

- Justement. Si on ne les freine pas un peu, ils font n'importe quoi.

Son bien-aimé passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure flamboyante et embrassa sa tempe avec douceur.

- Tu prends soin d'eux.

Ginny rougit et baissa les yeux. Les accès de tendresse de son fiancé la surprenaient toujours, surtout en public, et c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aimait tant... et bientôt, elle lui appartiendrait pour toujours, elle porterait son nom... ce qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps déjà. Elle avait l'impression de l'aimer depuis toujours, de n'avoir toujours vu que lui. Au fond, c'était certainement le cas et c'était pour cette raison que dans moins d'un mois maintenant, elle lui dirait « oui ».

- Oh… c'est quoi ça ? demanda l'un de ses frères aînés en voyant une petite fille partir avec une espèce de boule rose qu'elle tenait par un bâton.

- Je sais pas c'que c'est, mais j'en veux aussi. renchérit son frère.

- C'est une barbe-à-papa. C'est très bon. expliqua Hermione.

- Ca se mange ?**!** demandèrent-t-ils en même temps tout en regardant la gamine tirer des filaments de la masse rose pour les apporter à sa bouche.

- Bien sûr.

Les deux Weasley suivirent leur initiatrice jusqu'au vendeur de barbe-à-papa et bien sûr ils mirent au moins dix minutes à choisir quel parfum ils allaient bien pouvoir prendre ! Le forain commençait d'ailleurs à perdre patience.

- Euuh… pomme pour moi.

- Fraise pour moi.

Au pire, ils pourraient se les échanger. Ca avait des avantages d'être jumeaux, on aimait la même chose. Ils se penchèrent sur la machine pour voir peu à peu le bâton être enveloppé par une masse verte, puis rose. Peut-être pourraient-ils en vendre dans leur boutique ?

- Santé Weasley !

- A la tienne Weasley !

Copiant la petite fille de tout à l'heure, ils tirèrent des lambeaux de sucre pour les manger.

- Alors ? Ca vous plaît ?

- On dirait du coton !

- C'est trop bon ! J'adore !

Du coup, Hermione dut en commander pour toute la bande, même pour…

- Non merci mademoiselle.

- Nous ne pouvons…

- Mais si, c'est normal et au moins vous vous fondrez mieux dans la masse.

Les deux Aurors échangèrent un regard, puis concédèrent à prendre leur part. C'est que les douceurs moldues avaient du charme. Ils firent un tour de montagnes russes où les trois Weasley hurlèrent à en perdre la voix, cramponnés à leur siège, et ressortirent… les genoux jouant des castagnettes.

- J'ai l'estomac noué…

- Et moi j'ai mal au cœur…

Pour calmer tout ça, Harry suggéra un tour de Grand-Roue avant de rentrer. Bien évidemment, la vue plut beaucoup à Ginny et aux garçons, ça avait la beauté d'un vol à balais, la stabilité en plus.

- On voit tout Londres d'ici, c'est magnifique… souffla Ginny.

- Merci à vous, pour cette journée. Ca fait du bien.

- A refaire. sourit Harry.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent vigoureusement à cette idée, ils s'étaient amusés comme des fous.

**oOoOo**

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

- De rien miss Granger. C'est notre travail.

- J'espère que ça vous a plu. Sourit-elle.

Celui qui semblait être le moins austère des deux se pencha sur elle pour chuchoter en souriant.

- En particulier la barbe-à-papa.

La jeune femme rit de bon cœur et les salua de la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient transplané.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall, le salon était allumé, son colocataire devait donc s'y trouver. Elle posa son sac sur la table non loin de la porte et entra dans la pièce adjacente.

- Je suis rentrée.

Cependant, elle constata très vite que son collègue n'était pas seul. A sa venue, une femme se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise. A sa silhouette élancée, sa taille fine surlignée par une robe de soie bleu-nuit, et ses cheveux blonds coiffés en anglaises, Hermione reconnut tout de suite Narcissa Malfoy. La belle lady jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule puis reposa son attention sur son fils qui s'était également levé.

- On se revoit bientôt Draco.

Elle embrassa son front et reprit sa pochette avant de tourner les talons, le textile soyeux bruissant au rythme de ses pas. L'ancienne Gryffondor baissa les yeux lorsque ceux de la visiteuse se posèrent momentanément sur elle pour finir par quitter le salon pour de bon.

Le silence les entoura tous deux lorsque la porte d'entrée se fut refermée, elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir dérangé au mauvais moment et sursauta quand la voix de son colocataire s'adressa à elle :

- Tu rentres tard.

- On n'a pas vu le temps passer.

Surtout avec Fred et George qui, hélas pour Ginny, étaient inépuisables.

- Je ne voulais pas vous…, commença la jeune femme qui fut coupée.

- Elle était sur le point de partir.

Hermione rebaissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, mille fois plus intéressantes. Cette femme lui laissait une sensation étrange, comme du malaise. Elle n'aurait pas su le définir vraiment mais une fois encore il la sortit de sa réflexion en lui relevant la tête. Cette façon qu'il avait de glisser sournoisement jusqu'à elle comme un serpent visant sa proie dans l'unique but de la surprendre...

- Tu es fâchée ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Non je n…

- Pourquoi renoncer aux bonnes habitudes ?

Sa bouche se posa sur la sienne pour la faire taire. Au moins comme ça, elle ne disait pas n'importe quoi.

- Tu ne nous as pas dérangés, je t'assure.

Comment faisait-il ? Pour anticiper ses actions et deviner ses pensées ? L'intelligente sorcière eut soudain un déclic et s'éloigna de lui comme si il avait eu un geste déplacé. Draco cligna.

- Tu… tu n'as quand même pas…

Nouveau clignement de son colocataire. Quelle mouche la piquait tout d'un coup ? Cette dernière recula encore et quitta le salon pour gravir les escaliers menant aux chambres à l'étage. Lui resta planté là, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête.


	36. Chapter 36

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**oOo  
**

**lilou**: C'est une femme ! Elles se compliquent toujours l'existence !

**dajulie18:** Dans le mile ! Enfin...je crois...¬_¬ (ps pour les **trois** reviews de ce chapitre : Arrête de fumeeer ! ou de boire chepa)

**Hachiko06:** Eheh ! C'est normaal ! XD je sais comment tenir les lecteurs en haleine ! mwahahahaha (elan de narcissisme aigu)

**Atchoum16:** xD je suis ravie d'avoir réussit mon ptit effet eheh

**Lady Hope:** J'ai écris ce passage en hommage a l'une de mes amies très chère à mon coeur (ben oui parcque j'en ai un)

**Fiind-l0ve:** mddr et c'est repartit pour un tour _...elle a craqué...lol moi c'était de début a fin mai quelle était là^^

**Famous Marion:** Aaah t'aimerais bien savoir heein? XD (grosse sadique mais ca on le savait deja!)

**PiiBiiEss:** Yeeah la voila avec un peu de retard sorry _

**PaNsS'**: ... ... ... alors non seulement je dois "subir" des folles hystériques Malfoyennes...mais **en plus **maintenant je dois aussi me taper des maniaques sexuelles ! Nan là vraiment s'en est troppp moi je suis une artiste je peux pas travailler dans ces conditions ! (s'en va en laissant tout le monde en plan)

**fantasia-49:** xD jles adore aussi ils mettent une tite touche d'humour

**Aiedail Choupette: **merci beaucoup ^o^ ca fait toujours autant plaiz alors surtout...CONTINUE !

**?** _Bon bon mes petites lectrices (et lecteurs si yen a) Voici le chapitre 36 avec un peu de retard je m'en excuse mais c'était un chapitre assez complexe et délicat à écrire pour moi je voulais donc qu'il soit impec avant de vous le présenter ! _

_Pour ce qui est de la scéne final du 35, certain on déja deviné OU on eu une vague idée, vous en aurez la confirmation ci dessus._

_Je voulais aussi vous prévenir, si je mets des points d'interrogation partout c'est normal c'est pour parvenir à avoir les espaces n.n sinon ca le prend po en compte. Enfin ! Je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laissez savourer ce nouveau chapitre ! _

_Bonne lecture a tous!_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

_**?  
**_

**oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo**

Il avait beau chercher…se creuser les méninges…revisualiser la scène dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas…Il n'avait pourtant rien dit d'inhabituel alors pourquoi avait-elle prit la mouche ainsi ? Le visage de Draco passait par toutes les expressions possibles et imaginables, assit dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Il n'allait quand même pas s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ! Et dont il ignorait la raison. Déjà le mot « excuse » ne faisait pas vraiment partit de son vocabulaire…toute fois il ne tenait pas à ce que sa petite brune explosive ne lui fasse la tête indéfiniment car elle en était parfaitement capable. Et si…elle ne lui adressait **plus jamais** la parole ?**!**

… … …

The King of Slytherin bondit sur ses jambes et traversa le salon pour monter les escaliers quatre à quatre

**?**

C'était ça elle en était sure ! Quelle cruche pourquoi elle n'avait pas compris plus tôt ? Elle aurait dû s'en douter…venant de lui ça n'était pourtant pas surprenant vu qu'il avait été et était certainement toujours le petit préféré de Rogue, le professeur de potions avait sûrement dû lui apprendre toutes les finesses de la Legimencie. Après tout, il n'avait pas été à Serpentard pour rien. Elle était en colère et…terriblement déçue. Elle pensait…qu'il avait changé, qu'il s'était amélioré mais elle avait dû voir trop grand et s'était trompée, c'était lamentable…mais pourquoi y avoir tant cru ? Même inconsciemment. Elle avait perdu Ron pour cet homme, parce qu'il était devenu important pour elle et voila comment ça finissait. Oh elle s'en voulait mais pas autant qu'à lui. Il avait sûrement dû voir tous ses tourmants, toutes les questions quelle se posait et **piiire **ce quelle ressentait pour lui ! Le teint de la jeune femme devint livide. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir percé à jour…impossible…

- Tu es vraiment fâchée ?

Hermione tressaillit, deux mains venaient de glisser sur ses hanches pour s'arrêter sur son ventre. La captive soupira.

- Tu sais que lorsqu'une porte est fermée, en général c'est que la personne aimerait avoir un peu d'intimité ?

- J'y penserais, la prochaine fois.

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant la rue en contre bas où un groupe d'enfants jouaient au ballon.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches ?

- Je t'en prie Malfoy…ne me prends pas pour une idiote en plus.

- Pourquoi serais je ici sinon ?

La jeune femme sortir de l'espace de ses bras et lui fit face, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

- Je sais que tu as utilisé la Legimencie !

- Hein ? Draco cligna des yeux, abasourdi

- Ne fait pas l'ignorant en plus ! Ca m'énerve !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer. Tu ne crois quand même pas…

- Quoi, QUOI ? Que tu as lu dans mon esprit tout ce temps ? Comme si ça ne te ressemblait pas !

Le visage de son interlocuteur se ferma, ses beaux yeux gris devinrent orage.

- Je constate que ton opinion à mon sujet n'a pas changé.

A cet instant, Hermione se trouva à court de mot et ne su que répondre. Ce serait-elle trompée ? Mais, pourtant…

- Tu…tu anticipes toujours mes phrases ! Reprit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- C'est que tu dois…

- Je te connais bien c'est tout et pour ton information, je n'ai jamais appris à legimencie.

L'accusatrice se trouva plongé en pleine confusion. Devait-elle le croire ? Son cerveau était en total opposition avec son cœur qui lui disait « fait lui confiance ». Hésitante elle demanda donc :

- C'est…c'est vrai… ?

Un signe de tête lui affirma que oui.

- Mais…et Rogue…

- Je n'ai jamais abordé ce sujet avec Rogue. Il m'a appris l'occlumencie, c'est tout.

Alors…il avait juste su ce quelle allait dire, à chaque fois…ni plus, ni moins…

- Je…je suis désolé je…

- C'est bon.

Elle releva les yeux sur son visage aux yeux toujours gris métallique, signe chez lui de mauvaise humeur.

- J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.

The King of Slytherin tourna les talons et quitta la chambre la laissant seule. Elle n'aurait peut être pas dû y aller aussi fort mais…tout était toujours si troublant, si ambigu avec lui quelle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser !

**?**

Le repas du soir se fit dans un silence tendu, lui ne décrocha pas un mot et elle, gardait ses yeux rivés sur son assiette et ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour débloquer la situation. Son colocataire lui en voulait et s'était compréhensible mais elle n'avait pas tous les torts non plus, surtout avec une réputation comme la sienne cependant, il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait mériter sa confiance et elle avait tout brisé. Elle méritait sûrement des claques. Quand il se leva de table, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil mais rebaissa vite les yeux. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot. Que faire ?

Il était furieux ! FU RIEUX ! Pourquoi voyait-elle le mal partout cette maudite petite Gryffondor ? Peut être avait-il eu tort de vouloir changer sa nature malfoyenne pour cette fille. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'entiche d'une Gryffondor, rien que ça, c'était contre nature. Peut être devrait-il partir d'ici…ça serait sûrement la meilleure décision qu'il avait à prendre. Il l'avait sauvé et ne le regrettait pas non, ce qu'il regrettait, c'était plutôt d'avoir croisé sa route cet après midi là.

**oOoOo**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelque heure seulement et pourtant, Draco s'était déjà couché. Ca n'était guère dans les habitudes de l'ancien Serpentard de se coucher avec les poules mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans ce trou de moldus et il ne tenait pas à voir sa colocataire pour le moment, toujours aussi agacé quelle le voit comme un vil manipulateur qui ne méritait pas sa confiance. Ce n'est que lorsque sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller qu'il découvrit que…il était vraiment fatigué. Il cligna des yeux une fois…deux fois…puis sombre quasiment tout de suite dans un sommeil profond

**?**

_L'air était frais et humide. Une petite brise fraîche, venue d'on ne sait où lui caressait doucement les cheveux, mais au lieu de le contenter, celle-ci lui donnait la chair de poule. Les larges vitres de ce vaste hall d'entrée laissaient filtrer quelques rayons de soleil, mais cette touche de lumière extérieure était comme bannie de cette place qui demeurait sombre et inquiétante. Draco se tenait dos à la massive porte de chêne de l'entrée, il savait qu'elle était fermée et qu'il n'y avait que lui ici, mais n'arrivait pourtant pas à se retourner. Il était tétanisé ! La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore bouger était ses yeux, qui balayaient l'endroit, de plus en plus écarquillés. C'était bien Malfoy House mais pourquoi était-il ici ? Les murs sombres, où étaient accrochés des portraits peints dont il ne distinguait pas les visages, semblaient se rapprocher inexorablement de lui. Le sol, recouvert d'un carrelage noir reflétait sans imperfection le grand escalier de marbre qui l'invitait de ses larges mains-courantes, à l'image d'une femme qui vous accueille en son sein, vers les ténèbres du premier étage… A gauche, les portes menant aux pièces adjacentes le petit salon pour les invités, le bureau, le salon de réception et plus loin, les cuisines._

_- Tu ne trouveras personne_

_Le jeune homme sursauta et retourna son regard vers les escaliers d'où il vit descendre une femme, elle aurait pu être Pétunia Dursley si la couleur de ses cheveux n'était pas aussi noir jais. Cette femme, il la connaissait mais…_

_- Vous…vous n'êtes pas…Dit-il dans un souffle presque inaudible_

_- Oh si mais je suis là pour toi, Draco. Répondit la femme avec un sourire qui le fit frissonner_

**?**_  
_

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir…ça la tracassait cette histoire de dispute. Elle devrait sans doute s'excuser, après tout elle s'était trompée et était assez intelligente pour reconnaître ses torts. De plus, si il ne lui adressait plus la parole de tout leur « séjour » ici ça serait très vite invivable. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient fâchés parce que… parce que elle aimait le regard qu'il posait sur elle, l'odeur de sa peau et la chaleur de ses lèvres. Hermione rougit comme un coquelicot et remonta le drap jusqu'au dessus de son nez. Pensez à lui de cette façon la mettait toujours dans tous ses états. Elle ferma les yeux quelque instants, comme plongée dans une intense réflexion puis, tira le drap au bout du lit et se leva d'un bond. Elle devait aller s'excuser !

**?**

_La maison avait sûrement été propre est agréable à vivre d'habitude mais là…tout n'était que chaos et capharnaüm les fauteuils et le divan renversés, les lampes tombées de leur buffet ou table basse étaient brisées plongeant la pièce dans une semi obscurité inquiétante. Et, au milieu de tout ce désordre, un groupe de quatre hommes encapuchonnés, trois d'entre eux un peu en arrière du quatrième qui se tenait devant une femme aux cheveux sombres._

_- Je t'ai posé une question._

_- Je ne sais pas, je jure que je ne sais pas. Gémit la femme à genoux devant l'homme posté en face d'elle la dominant de toute sa hauteur_

_- Prend garde, ma patience a des limites_

_La malheureuse saisit le bas de la cape noire, sa voix tremblante se fit plaintive._

_- Je dis la vérité, je le jure ! Je ne sais pas où il est, vous devez me croire_

_L'un des trois hommes en arrière s'avança alors :_

_- Répugnante vermine comment oses tu le toucher. Cracha t'il avec mépris_

_Mais celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe leva une main blanche aux doigts fins pour calmer son subordonné. Ce dernier recula en fronçant le nez._

_- Très bien. Dit le chef d'une voix si douce que seuls les trois hommes présents purent en discerner la fausseté. J'accepte de te croire._

_Un imperceptible soupire s'échappa des lèvres pâles de la pauvre femme qui relâcha son emprise sur la cape noire en baissant la tête elle était sauvée, si lui la croyait, elle ne risquerait plus rien. Hélas…elle ne pu alors apercevoir la main blanche glisser dans l'une des manches pour en sortir une baguette de 33cm en bois d'If en retrouvant ce timbre glacé qui faisait trembler même ses partisans_

_- Dans ce cas, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité._

_Comme frappée par la foudre, elle releva la tête mais pas assez vite ou peut être juste pour apercevoir une lumière verte se diriger vers elle. Le corps tomba en avant, sa joue heurta la moquette du salon à peine à quelque centimètre des pieds de son assassin. Voldemort se retourna vers ses disciples, rangeant sa baguette, ses yeux rouges fixant l'un des trois hommes qui étaient restés silencieux._

_- Tu vois, il suffit de savoir leur parler._

_Laissant sa victime là où elle s'était écroulée tel un insecte qu'il venait d'écraser, il s'éloigna, les deux hommes sur ses talons. Mais lui, lui resta là, à la regarder les yeux encore ouverts, les bras le long du corps, on aurait dit un oiseau abattu en plein vol. Il lui sembla que ses yeux pourtant vidés de leur énergie vitale le fixaient…malheur à celui qui croisait le regard d'un mort. Un frisson d'effroi le fit tressaillir mais il sursauta pour de bon lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule._

**OOoOo**

Draco rouvrit les yeux subitement, Hermione elle avait fait un bond lorsque son colocataire lui avait saisit le bras d'un geste vif.

- Ah…c'est toi. Dit-il la voix mal assurée en relâchant son emprise.

La jeune femme se redressa, encore sous le choc. Elle était restée deux bonnes minutes au moins devant la porte de sa chambre en se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'attendre le lendemain pour s'expliquer avec lui et c'était idiot car sur le coup, elle avait été si pressée…mais elle avait l'impression que ça serait pire, si elle avait attendu le matin alors…

- Ca…ça va aller ? Interrogea t'elle en voyant sa mine blafarde encore plus que d'habitude et ses lèvres limites tremblantes. Ses yeux gris étaient très pâles et il porta une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure blonde.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Le fait quelle vienne dans sa chambre à minuit passé lui aurait plus d'habitude mais là, il avait autre chose à l'esprit pour s'en réjouir comme il se devrait.

- Euh…je…je voulais…

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses doigts dont les ongles étaient un million de fois plus intéressant que lui mais pris une profonde inspiration pour enfin dire :

- Je voulais m'excuser, pour ce que j'ai dis je…je suis une idiote.

Il eut l'ébauche d'un sourire.

- C'est bien Hermione Granger qui me dit ça ?

- Ne te moque pas d'moi…je suis vraiment désolé.

- Et ça n'aurait pas pu attendre demain matin ?

Son interlocutrice rougit en repensant aux conditions qui l'avait amené ici en pleine nuit mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire ça…

- Je…je vais te laisser…Bonne nuit

Elle tourna les talons précipitamment cependant elle ne pu aller bien loin…

- Aaah !

Sans quelle ne puisse se retenir à quoi que ce soit, Hermione avait été tiré en arrière et bien sur, tomba de tout son long sur une surface tendre et chaude. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux après le choc de l'impact, elle vit au dessus d'elle un visage aux traits fins et d'extraordinaires yeux gris. Etalée sur le lit, sa main prés de sa tempe, ses cheveux formaient une auréole sombre autour de son visage et malgré l'obscurité ambiante où seuls quelques rayons lunaires passaient au travers des persiennes, il pouvait distinguer la rougeur de ses joues. Elle était si jolie ainsi, qu'il en oubliait presque cet affreux cauchemar.

- Tu es toute pardonnée. Finit-il par dire

- Eh… ?

- Après tout, je devrais avoir l'habitude mais je n'aime pas quand tu doutes de moi…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit, elle sentait qu'il était sincère, c'était…comme une déclaration…mais pourquoi maintenant ? Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Elle leva la main et la posa sur sa joue un peu moite.

- Tu as sur que tout va bien ?

- Maintenant oui

Sa main se posa sur la sienne et il ferma les yeux, couchant sa tête sur le haut de sa poitrine.

Le cœur de l'ancienne Gryffondor fit un bond lorsqu'elle sentit le poids de son corps se coucher sur le sien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais...elle leva à nouveau la main et la passa dans la soie blonde de ses cheveux avec lenteur. Draco laissa un profond soupir de bien être sortir de ses lèvres, cette sensation le ramenait des années en arrière lorsqu'il s'endormait parfois tout contre sa mère alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon mais à présent, c'était un peu différent car il ne ressentait pas du tout la même chose. Des petits frissons le faisaient frémir par vague à chaque fois que les doigts fins de sa compagne passaient entre ses mèches. Il sentait le sommeil l'envahir, lentement et c'est plongé dans une douce léthargie qu'il murmura :

- Merci…

C'était bizarre…inconnu, mais pourtant pas désagréable. Elle n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver ainsi, dans cette situation très embarrassante avec un garçon et surtout pas avec lui mais après la gêne, maintenant elle se sentait…bien, heureuse et il semblait s'être apaisé et…

- Malfoy… ?

- Pas de réponse.

- Ohé…tu dors… ?

- Toujours rien.

- … … …

Il s'était endormi là ! Sur elle ! Misère…que devait-elle ? Le réveiller ou bien…rester là…toute la nuit… La sorcière piqua un fard, c'était horriblement gênant ! Mais elle n'allait quand même pas le réveiller surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien après qu'il se soit réveillé en sursaut … rraaah ! Ca n'arrivait qu'à elle !

**? **

_- Je…je vous en prie je…je dois y aller, ils…ils m'attendent…_

_- Tutututut. Tu n'iras nulle part, tu sais qu'il te cherche partout_

_- Pitié j'ai…j'ai un enfant…_

_- Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous en occuperons. Impero !_

_**?**  
_

_- Tu l'as conduite à sa mort cette fois là_

_Draco rouvrit les yeux sur le hall d'entrée du manoir Malfoy, la femme aux cheveux noirs marchait de long en large près de lui._

_- Je…je n'avais pas d'autre choix…il…il m'aurait tué_

_Elle sourit._

_- Bien sur, tu n'étais qu'un pauvre enfant effrayé par le méchant croque-mitaine _

_- J'avais peur…_

_- Tu as toujours eu peur, Draco. Le courage n'a jamais été ta qualité principale pas vraie._

_- Ca suffit…Dit-il dans un souffle._

_- Tu croyais qu'en entrant à Serpentard comme ton père tu parviendrais à marcher dans ses traces mais tu n'as toujours fait qu'utiliser son nom et sa renommée._

_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? _

_- Que tu comprennes que par ta lâcheté et ton absence totale de personnalité tu as amené des innocents à la mort._

_- Non…ce n'est pas moi…je…je n'ai rien fais !_

_- Justement ! Elle se pencha sur lui qui s'était laissé tombé assit sur le banc d'entré. Tu n'as rien fais ! Si tu avais une ne serait ce qu'une once de courage, tu aurais pu sauver la vie de plusieurs personnes mais tu n'as pas de couilles._

_- Je suis désolé…_

_- Tu es « désolé » ? pour moi ? Il ne faut pas. Je suis morte, c'est finit_

_- Ils étaient trois je n'aurais pas pu…_

_- Silence. Dit-elle sèchement avant de lui susurrer. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Ta douce amie réagirait comment si elle savait tous tes actes de gloire ?_

_Il releva vivement la tête._

_- Je vous interdis de la mêler à ça !_

_- Crois tu quelle pourrait te faire confiance ? En supposant que ça a été le cas un jour._

_- Assez…_

_- Il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux_

_Draco se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il vit sur sa peau blanche une substance pourpre et collante._

_- Tu as sur les mains le sang de ses victimes. Tu es aussi meurtrier que Voldemort mais tu es tellement insignifiant que toi contrairement à lui, tu n'es rien et tu ne seras jamais rien._

_Des tremblements convulsifs s'emparèrent de tout son corps, il respirait fort comme s'il avait couru des kilomètres et lorsqu'il releva les yeux de ses mains souillées de sang sur son opposante, il vit à la place une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns coiffés de belles boucles, ses yeux couleur ambre le fixait avec un mélange d'horreur et de stupéfaction._

**?**_  
_

- Mmh…qu'est ce qui s'passe… ?

Demanda t'elle les yeux à peine ouvert, la voix un peu enrouée. Hermione avait finit par s'endormir, son compagnon s'était poussé sur le coté, prit dans son sommeil mais il venait de la réveiller en faisant trembler le lit à cause du sursaut qui l'avait secoué

- R…rien…rendors toi

Elle obéit, trop endormie pour en demander plus se pelotonnant contre son oreiller. Malfoy releva les draps jusqu'au cou de sa belle endormi pour qu'elle n'est pas froid d'un geste automatique. Mon Dieu…il devait serrer les draps entre ses doigts crispés pour qu'ils arrêtent de trembler mais ça n'était pas un grand succès. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce rêve…et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi rêvait-il ? Pourquoi maintenant ? La guerre était terminée depuis un moment déjà… Sa main tremblante glissa dans ses cheveux blonds et il se leva. Il avait besoin d'air et de toute façon, il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir maintenant.


	37. Chapter 37

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Bonjour à vous tous cher lecteurs ET lectrices xD_

_Les vacances furent bonnes?_

_Désolé de publier si tard, jai vraiment voulu reprendre début septembre malheureusement pour vous et moi; depuis le 15 aout je travaille comme une forcenée au boulot mais suite à une review d'une paaauuuvre lectrice frustrée :p j'ai décidé de faire un effort et de vous poster la suite^^_

_J'espére que ca vous plaira et excusez moi d'avance s'il y a des ptites fautes. Mon béta lecteur est absent en ce moment_

_XxxX Bonne lecture_

**_Lacus Clyne_**

**_?oOoOoOo?  
_**

Lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il eut un bref instant l'impression de revoir le jeune homme pâle, tremblant et apeuré qu'il était il y a trois ans. Comme cette fois là, il ouvrit le robinet à fond et formant une coupe de ses mains, aspergea son visage blafard d'eau fraîche. Ca n'allait pas…si ça continuait ainsi, il allait devenir fou et elle risquerait de lui poser des questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas envie de répondre. Coiffant ses cheveux en arrière de ses mains humides, Draco referma le robinet et sortit dans le petit jardin à grandes enjambés. Cette sensation d'oppression qui lui tordait les entrailles ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller, combien de cauchemars angoissant devrait il encore supporter ? La nuit était calme, remplit d'étoiles et même en l'absence du soleil brûlant, l'air ne s'était pas beaucoup rafraîchit depuis le crépuscule. Il prit place sur la petite balancelle présente dans le petit carré de verdure et laissa sa tête partir en arrière dans un profond soupire pour espérer décompresser un peu mais ce ne fut pas un grand succès. Tant pis, il ne dormirait plus s'il le fallait mais il refusait de se faire hanter ! Cela devait cesser, on ne hantait pas Draco Malfoy ! Dans un geste qui se voulait volontaire, il croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils, que le marchant de sable essaye de l'envoyer aux pays des rêves, il l'attendait de pieds ferme !

**? ***** ?**

C'est avec les cheveux dans un état épouvantable que miss Granger sortit du sommeil après une bonne nuit de repos. Elle avait dû s'agiter car sa tignasse ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une crinière de lion comme si un pétard y avait explosé. Repoussant une mèche brune de devant ses yeux, la jeune femme se tourna sur le coté laissant son bras retomber sur l'espace à coté d'elle qui était vide. Le réveil indiquait huit heures cinquante sept. Monsieur Malfoy serait-il déjà en train de prendre son petit déjeuner ?

« Ca serait vraiment surprenant… »

Hermione tira le drap sur le coté et se leva avant de saisir son peignoir laissé sur le haut du fauteuil la veille au soir.

- Malfoy ?

Descendant les escaliers, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine.

- Ma…

Mais la pièce ne contenait aucune tête blonde.

« Ben…ou est-il passé »

Il n'avait pas pu sortir faire un tour et encore moins des courses, ils étaient coté moldu et elle doutait fort que l'envie subite ait pris à son colocataire d'aller découvrir les environs ! Elle fit le salon, le bureau mais aucune trace de lui. Hermione commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions lorsqu'en tournant la tête vers la baie vitrée qui éclairait le salon, elle aperçut une paire de jambe sous la balancelle. Que faisait-il sur la terrasse à cette heure.

Il avait perdu…vaincu…le marchand de sable avait été le plus fort. Après plusieurs heures de combat acharné il avait malgré tout finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil de plomb mais hélas…dans une position assez inconfortable sa tête partit sur le coté était maintenu par la barre qui maintenait le toit de toile de la balancelle, son corps légèrement penché vers la gauche. Incrédule, Hermione cligna des yeux pourquoi donc avait-il dormit ici ? Elle ronflait ou quoi ? Elle entreprit de la réveiller le plus doucement possible…posant une main sur l'épaule masculine, elle le secoua.

- Malfoy.

**?**

_- Alleer rattrape moi ! Ce que tu es leeent ! _

_- Ah je suis lent ? attend un peu tu vas voir !_

_De ces grandes jambes, il donna une vive accélération à sa course et commença nettement à la rattraper. Il entendait ses éclats de rire devant lui et parfois, elle tournait la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il n'était plus très loin d'elle maintenant et dans quelque enjambée, il serait parvenu à sa hauteur. Trois mètres…deux mètres…un mètre, Draco tendit la main. Ses doigts allaient se refermer sur le poignet de sa compagne mais soudain, une main saisit son épaule par derrière et le fit se stopper subitement alors que la jolie brune elle, courait toujours devant lui en riant._

_- Malfoy._

_Il fit volte face._

_- Malfoy._

Qui…qui l'appelait…c'était une voix claire

- Malfoy

Une femme…

- Malfoy ! réveille toi.

Hermione ?

- Réveille toi.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent avec une extrême lenteur comme si elles pesaient une tonne et qu'il lui fallu un effort surhumain pour y parvenir mais finalement, Hermione vit apparaître deux yeux gris encore embrumés par le sommeil. C'était bien elle qui l'appelait lui qui était en plein rêve…et pas un cauchemar pour une fois…

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es endormi là ?

Le concerné se redressa en grimaçant, il avait l'impression d'être un sac de clous ! Il ne trouva aucune sécheresse dans sa question mais plutôt de l'incrédulité. Cela paraissait-il si invraisemblable qu'il soit venu se poser sur la terrasse ?

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors je suis descendu dans le jardin prendre l'air. Répondit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu semblais dormir comme un bien heureux quand je t'ai trouvé.

Le regard austère qu'il lui adressa fit de suite disparaître son petit sourire amusé mais elle décela quelque chose de plus sérieux, de plus inquiétant dans son expression. La jeune femme se redressa avec plus de tact.

- Tu serais mieux dans ton lit plutôt qu'ici.

- Mmh…

- Je viendrais te chercher pour le déjeuner.

Draco leva les yeux pour la voir tourner les talons et repartir vers l'entrée du salon.

_- Ta douce amie réagirait comment si elle savait tous tes actes de gloire ? Crois tu quelle pourrait te faire confiance ? En supposant que ça a été le cas un jour._

- Haah !

Hermione sursauta, à présent incapable d'avancer d'avantage car deux bras venaient de prendre possession de sa taille et elle fut calé contre un torse.

- Ma…

- Chut…

Elle ferma la bouche, sidérée. Quant à lui, il enfoui son visage dans sa crinière et respira comme après de longues minutes au fond de l'eau. Merlin…voila que ça lui venait comme des flashs…il la voyait le fixer avec cet affreux regard horrifié. Si elle savait…elle partirait…non…jamais.

**? ***** ?**

Elle ne comprenait pas…que c'était-il passé ?

The King of Slytherin était retourné se coucher et Hermione était à présent seule dans le petit salon sans avoir prit la peine de prendre un petit déjeuner. L'incident qui venait juste d'avoir lieu tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Lui qui semblait si fatigué la seconde d'avant, comment avait-il pour jaillir de ses jambes et l'attraper aussi brusquement ? Et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait absolument rien dit hormis « chut ». Ils étaient restés ainsi un bref instant puis, il avait rouvert ses bras lentement et toujours sans un mot, était rentré à l'intérieur. Elle supposait qu'il était parti se coucher car lorsque elle-même était rentrée, il n'était nul par au rez-de-chaussée. Mais bon sang…QUELLE MOUCHE LE PIQUAIT DEPUIS HIER ? Elle commençait à en avoir assez de ses changements d'humeur perpétuels !

_**« Ding…dong »**_

La cadette Weasley avait décidé de rendre visite à sa chère homologue Gryffondor coincée dans cette maisonnette avec un Serpentard. Il avait fallu demander l'autorisation du chef des Aurors mais ce ne fut qu'une formalité et puis surtout…elle mourrait d'envie de connaître l'évolution de la situation entre elle et Malfoy !

- Ginny ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire si tôt ?

- J'ai apporté des muffins. Dit cette dernière en brandissant un petit sac en papier sous le nez de son hôtesse.

- Aah alors ça change tout. Entre.

Elle se poussa de l'entrée pour laisser passer son ancienne camarade puis referma derrière elle.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène donc ?

Oh ! Rien de particulier je voulais venir voir comment ça allait et prendre de tes nouvelles c'est tout.

Ce n'est qu'en prenant place à table devant une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud et de muffins frais qu'Hermione découvrit quelle mourrait de arracha le chapeau du petit gateau et entreprit de le savourer lorsque Ginny la fit s'étouffer avec sa question.

- Comment ça va entre vous ?

A cet instant, les morceaux du muffins qui avaient entreprit une descente en rafting dans l'œsophage, tombèrent sur des rapides et dégringolèrent beaucoup trop vite créant une quinte de toux phénoménale chez la malheureuse Hermione/

- Cof coof ! Quo…ccof oi ? Coof coof…

Ginny fut obligé d'aller à son secours en lui tapotant doucement le haut du dos. Hermione but une longue gorgée de cacao après que sa toux se fut quelque peu calmée.

- Ca va pas ! Tu veux me tuer !

- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais à moitié t'étouffer. Si j'avais su que ça te mettrait dans un tel état, je n'aurais rien dis.

Mouai…L'amitié de Ginny était une chose, lui avouer la vérité en était une autre.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça de toute façon ?

- Parce que je vous connais tous les deux…Ca m'étonne que vous ne vous soyez pas entre tués.

Son interlocutrice voulu rétorquer qu'ils avaient déjà cohabités tous les deux mais elle se ravisa. De toute façon, Ginny le savait déjà alors inutile de se dévoiler d'avantage !

- Non, ça va, on survit. Même…

- Même ?

La curiosité de la future Madame Potter commença a être piqué au vif.

- Il est un peu bizarre depuis hier

- Bizarre ?

- Oui, enfin…plus qu'avant.

- Explique.

Hermione entreprit donc de narrer les derniers événements à sa confidente qui ne fit qu'hausser les sourcils de temps à autre sans l'interrompre.

- Voila…je ne comprends vraiment pas à quoi il joue mais ça commence à me taper sur le système. Il passe son temps à souffler le chaud et le froid, c'est fatiguant à la fin.

- Tu devrais peut être, le lui demander. Fit sagement remarquer son invitée.

- Lui demander ? Répéta Hermione comme si c'était un mot quelle n'avait jamais entendu.

- Ce qu'il a. C'est peut être sérieux

- Pourquoi il ne vient pas m'en parler si c'est si sérieux que ça ?

- Il n'ose peut être pas, ou il attend peut être que ce soit toi qui fasse le pas.

- Pourquoi il n'oserait pas, c'est absurde. Objecta Hermione en arquant un sourcil

- Euh…eh bien…c'est que tu es…parfois…comment dire…

Froncement de sourcil hermionien.

- Un peu…autoritaire…Termina Ginny d'une plus petite voix.

- Autoritaire ? Moi ? Mais c'est fau !

Sa cadette lui jeta un regard qui disait : « Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis là ? " Hermione s'enfonça d'avantage dans son fauteuil, boudant presque mais avoua tout de même.

- Je ne m'en rends pas compte…

- Je sais. Je ne te remets pas en cause Hermione seulement…je pense qu'il serait sympa pour lui que tu prennes les devants. Tu ne risques rien à lui poser la question et en te rendant disponible au cas ou il aurait besoin de parler.

- Mmh…je suppose que tu as raison.

La jolie rousse acquiesça dans un sourire. Tout ça devenait vraiment passionnant, elle était impatiente de voir la suite des événements.

- Tient moi au courant si quelque chose ne va pas, tu m'le promets ?

- Bien sur. Merci Ginny. C'est bon d'avoir une présence féminine de temps en temps.

- C'est normal. Je ne vais pas trop traîner j'ai encore à faire avant le mariage.

- Où en êtes vous ?

- Ooh nous devons faire le plan de table et c'est une catastrophe…il y a vraiment de quoi s'arracher les cheveux.

La brunette esquissa un sourire.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as laissé Harry se dépatouiller tout seul.

- Oh non. Je lui ai permis d'aller jouer au Quidditch avec Fred et George

- Pauvre Harry…

Elles échangèrent un regard puis rirent avant que la jeune Weasley ne prenne congés.

**? ***** ?**

Draco dormit jusqu'en fin de matinée d'un sommeil sans rêve, il en fut soulagé à son réveil mais son impression de malaise, d'oppression était toujours bien présent dans ses veines et l'empêchait presque de respirer. Et Hermione ? Qu'allait-elle penser ? Sûrement qu'il était bon pour être enfermé à Sainte Mangouste…

Peut être devrait-il…

_**« Toc Toc »**_

- Malfoy ? Tu es réveillé ?

- Oui, oui…j'arrive.

Il se frotta le visage de ses mains pour se réveiller un peu et recoiffa ses cheveux blonds en arrière avant de se lever et de descendre déjeuner il avait vraiment faim mais avec son état de fatigue avancé, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant.

Durant le dîner, Hermione essaya en vain d'aborder le sujet sensible mais tout ce quelle parvint à faire c'était lever les yeux sur son voisin de table qui lui préférait regarder son assiette plutôt que sa colocataire et lorsqu'elle le voyait ainsi complètement déconnecté de la réalité…ses mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Pourtant, à l'école, elle n'avait pas toujours prit des gants avec Harry et Ron surtout quand elle avait quelque chose à dire ! Mais là…ça n'était pas pareil…ça n'était pas une remontrance et son intelligence hors norme ne pouvait malheureusement lui être d'aucun secours.

- Euuh…

Draco leva le nez de sa cote d'agneau pour l'interroger du regard.

- … … …la viande est bonne ?

Il cligna des yeux, un peu ahuri. Avec ce ton là, il aurait juré quelle allait dire autre chose.

- Oui, oui. C'est très bon.

Ce fut tout. Il rebaissa la tête sur sa viande et sa purée. Quant à elle, elle fit une grimace digne des pastilles de gerbe des jumeaux. Idiote, idiote, idiote ! Pourquoi elle avait dit ça ? C'était stupiiiiiide ! Rah elle n'y arriverait jamais… La soirée se termina sans quelle parvienne à lui parler et la jeune femme commençait sérieusement à désespérer quand il l'informa qu'il montait se coucher. Si elle attendait trop ça serait trop tard…et puis ça n'était pas sorcier ! Elle n'avait qu'à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Après tout, ils avaient passé pas mal d'épreuves ensemble et elle le considérait comme quelqu'un de proche et elle espérait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Si c'était Harry qui allait mal, elle aurait déjà été le voir pour lui apporter son soutient… Dans un soudain élan de courage, l'ancienne Gryffondor rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, stoppant ainsi les assiettes qui se rangeaient toutes seules et monta à l'étage.

**? ***** ?**

Draco interrompit sa lecture on avait frappé à sa porte.

- Entre.

Il était déjà couché, son torse blanc laissé en dehors du drap, un livre à la couverture rouge étalé sur son ventre.

- Euuh…Fit-elle pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, le faisant sourire.

- Tu vas encore me demander si la viande est bonne ?

Les joues de son interlocutrice rosirent vivement. Etait ce donc si facile de la percer à jour ?

Elle décida cependant de ne pas relever la plaisanterie, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme si son courage y était enfermé et quelle craignait qu'il s'en échappe.

- Je…est ce que…

Malfoy arqua un sourcil.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Parvint-elle enfin à dire d'une petite voix, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il allait la remballer…c'était sur…pourquoi était-elle venue. Pendant tout le temps ou il la fixa, Hermione crut bien quelle allait s'évanouir puis enfin il laissa échapper :

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle osa relever les yeux sur celui qui ne la regardait à présent plus, il revenait sombre comme ce matin sur la terrasse, ses yeux ancrés sur le livre rouge.

- Je…je suis là, si tu as besoin.

Ooh…le courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour la sortir celle la...

- Alors reste. Finit-il par dire

- Eh… ?

- Reste.

Ca ne sonnait pas comme un ordre, mais une demande, une requête faite avec douceur et patience comme pour ne pas effrayer un enfant. Ce fut comme si son cœur allait exploser, le sang monta à ses joues aussi vite que mettait un avion supersonique pour atteindre le mur du son.

- S'il te plait.

Hermione se mordillait la lèvre. Toute personne extérieure aurait pensé quelle était prise dans un choix cornélien.

- Bon…je…j'arrive

King of Slytherin acquiesça et la laissa quitter la pièce. Elle mit quelque minute à finir de ranger la vaisselle et remonter passer sa nuisette. Elle prit soin également de brosser sa crinière au mieux et de mettre un doigt de parfum sur son cou et ses poignets. Satisfaite du résultat qui se reflétait dans la glace de la salle de bain, elle pu le rejoindre. Elle entra à nouveau dans l'entre du loup et glissa timidement jusqu'au lit double ou il s'était déjà poussé pour lui laisser la place. Merlin…elle se sentait encore plus gêné que la veille ! Ce maudit cœur cognait si fort qu'il risquait de l'entendre ! Pourtant, elle s'endormit quand même avant lui qui lisait toujours. Elle s'était souvenue de ces nuits chez les deux gentils fermiers. Ils avaient aussi partagé le même lit alors après tout…

Draco cessa sa lecture, referma son livre et tourna la tête de son coté. C'était apaisant de regarder une fille qui dort, surtout cette fille là. Il était vingt trois heures passées de dix minutes lorsqu'il éteignit la lampe et se coucha à son tour.

_**oOo Rêve oOo**_

_Alors qu'est ce que tu comptes faire hein ? qu'on parte chacun de notre coté comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Cria t-il sous le coup de la colère._

_- NON ! …non…mais…_

_Hermione caressa la joue de son amour, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues rougies par leur course._

_- Je ne veux pas te perdre en sachant qu'il peut t'arriver malheur._

_Draco sentait une grosse boule dans sa gorge, si elle continuait, lui aussi allait pleurer…il aurait voulu poser sa main sur celle qui réchauffait sa joue mais la jeune fille le poussa soudain violement en arrière au point qu'il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ni même de comprendre ce qui se passait, Hermione s'approcha vers le bord de la falaise. Draco sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire._

_- NON HERMIONE NE FAIT PAS CA !_

_L'ancienne Gryffondor lui adressa un regard tendre mêlé à un sourire triste et lui murmura :_

_- Good bye…_

_- NOOON !_

_Draco n'eu pas le temps de se relever que son aimée prenant appui sur ses pieds, sauta dans le vide, il rampa à quatre pattes vers le précipice où les vagues déchaînées s'écrasaient contre les rochers en contre bas. Le jeune homme hurla à en perdre la voix._

_- HERMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE !_

_Mais juste son écho lui répondit, toujours agenouillé au bord du ravin, il frappa le sol de ses poings, ses cheveux blonds formaient un rideau de soie contre ses joues d'où se déversaient un torrent de larmes entrecoupé de ses gémissements de colère et de chagrin._

_- Hermione…répéta t-il à nouveau. Pourquoi…pourquoi tu as fais ça…_

_Combien de temps était-il resté prostré ici ? Assit à l'endroit même où Hermione avait sauté, ses yeux perdus dans le vide, il ne pensait plus, sauf à la raison pour laquelle il n'avait déjà pas sauté lui aussi ? Pourtant il voulait plus que tout la rejoindre, c'était inutile de rester ici…mais alors pourquoi une voix intérieure lui criait de rester là, de ne pas bouger ? Peut être espérait-il encore la voir arriver par surprise et lui annoncer que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une farce idiote mais non…elle n'était pas revenue…elle avait sauté…_

_Comme ils le prévoyaient tous les deux, les Mangemorts ne tardèrent pas à le retrouver au bord de cette falaise d'où il n'avait pas bougé. Draco restait tétanisé, absent, jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses opposant ne le saisisse par les pants de sa chemise et ne le secoue pour le réveiller en criant._

_- Où est-elle ? Où est la sang de bourbe ?_

_Draco aurait dû dire qu'elle avait sauté, qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour la retenir. Qu'il avait été incapable de la protéger mais au lieu de ça…_

_- Je l'ai poussé._

_- Quoi ? Demanda l'homme incrédule._

_- Je l'ai poussé dans le vide. Elle a dû s'écraser en bas…_

_Comment faisait-il pour parler d'une voix aussi détachée et dénuée d'émotions ? Et aussi, à mentir aussi honteusement ? Il n'en savait rien lui même, peut être parce que son cœur était éteint, en miette, qu'il ne restait plus rien de son âme. _

_Sans grande surprise, le mangemort le lâcha enfin_

_- Et comment sais tu qu'elle est morte ? Demanda t-il toujours soupçonneux alors que ses compères se penchaient à leur tour au dessus du précipice._

_- Ca doit faire des heures que je suis là à vous attendre, si elle était en vie je m'en serais rendu compte. _

_Dit-il froidement, sans état d'âme sans cette fois mentir, c'est vrai qu'il attendait là depuis longtemps déjà. Dû moins c'est ce qu'il pu déduire vu que le soleil allait se coucher…_

_- Il a raison, suffit de voir cette falaise pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Renchérit un autre homme encapuchonné. _

_- Alors tout ça….c'était pour mieux la prendre au piège ? Demanda à nouveau le premier homme toujours pas convaincu._

_Draco s'étonna lui même lorsqu'il prit son habituel masque de froideur et son sourire en coin que tout le monde lui connaissait pour rétorquer :_

_- Bien évidemment ! Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Que j'étais vraiment tombé amoureux d'une vulgaire sang de bourbe ?_

_Il releva les yeux sur son interlocuteur et le foudroya d'un regard fier et perçant, une mèche de cheveux blonds emportée par le vent marin vint caresser sa joue._

_- Je suis Draco Malfoy ! unique héritier d'une grande famille de sang pur ! J'avais tout planifié et calculé et cette idiote y a cru jusqu'au bout. J'espère que vous en êtes convaincu à présent Macnair…où vous devrez en découdre avec mon père. Enchaîna le jeune homme d'un ton suffisant._

_Le regard du Serpentard était aussi glacé que celui que son auguste Père Lucius Malfoy. Macnair et Lucius étaient amis mais aujourd'hui son fils semblait de toute évidence avoir fait un acte conséquent quant à sa fidélité pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres car Hermione Granger étant l'une des très proches amis de leur adversaire Harry Potter et sa mort était un avantage pour les partisans du Lord. Ainsi donc, continuer à soupçonner ainsi le fils unique de son ami de mensonge et de trahison reviendrait à dire que Lucius lui même était un traître…la chose n'était donc bien entendu pas envisageable…Macnair recula d'un pas pour signifier son apposition silencieuse à la déposition du jeune Malfoy. Son « innocence » était prouvée. _

_Draco se surprit à nouveau à sourire à son interlocuteur, il avait réussi il ne savait trop comment à le convaincre de sa « bonne fois ». Tout le monde à Malfoy House croirait qu'il avait fait un monde honorable en tuant Hermione Granger. Seul la jeune femme et lui même sauraient pour toujours la vérité._


	38. Chapter 38

**?HANDCUFFS & DESTINY?**

**?Réponses aux reviews :**

**?**

**?****Lorane: **Moi? oui oui ça va trés bien xD pourquoi, po toi? ;p T'en fais pas va ! C'est loin d'être finit j'ai encore pleins d'idées qui ne demande qu'a etre exploitées mwahahahahah !

**Fiind-l0ve:** Je sais ! Je suis ignoble et cruelle ! MAIS C'EST TROP BON ! xDD Je sais que vous bavez et tu sais quoa? BEN JLE FAIS EXPRES !

**Atchoum16:** Ben...tout simplement parcque C'EST MOA l'auteur mouahahahah ! et que j'ai aucun scrupule ^o^ pauvres vous ;p

**fantasia-49:** Miciiii ^_^ jespere que ca te plaira bien sur

**hp-drago:** ...tu as deja vu un rêve po tordu toi? c'était fait pour^^ car en général les rêves ou cauchemars ne sont pas logique ce qui est le cas ici.

**Chouchou.S:** 0_0 Alors CA...c'est de la review lol je suis vraiment trés contente de te compter parmis mes lecteurs (trices) et je souhaite avoir encore ton avis sur les prochains chapitres !

**Noe:** Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre tout dépend de mon inspiration et de mon niveau de temps libre mais le plus fréquemment possible en tout cas. Desole je n'ai pas eu ton adresse mail mais tu peux ajouter la fic a tes alertes. Le site te préviendra par mail dés qu'un chapitre sera publié °o°

**?**

**?**

_Voila voila le chapitre suivaant ! J'espere que vous n'êtes po trop traumatisée par cette fin XD Je sais d'avance que vous ne serez pas décus par ce chapitre ci ! _

**Je le dédicace d'ailleurs à ma sensei, qui m'a appris l'art de l'écriture et qui m'y a donné gout. Merci de ses cours sur le suspens et le sadisme XxxX**

_Bonne lecture à tous et a trés bientot !_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

_**?  
**_

**? OoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOo****O ?**

**?  
**

- HERMIOOONE !

Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut, arrachée de son sommeil par un cri de terreur qui provenait de sa ès son bond spectaculaire qui l'avait fait jaillir a un centimètres au dessus du matelas, elle se tourna vivement vers son voisin de chambre qui lui s'était redressé en position assise, ses cheveux retombant devant ses yeux, son visage d'une pâleur maladive ruisselant d'une sueur glacée. Draco était essoufflé, arraché à ce cauchemar terrifiant et tellement réel qui imprimait encore son corps comme marqué au fer rouge.

- Malfoy…

Cette voix…c'était la sienne. Elle était vivante. Lentement, il se tourna vers elle. Il mourrait de peur de se rendre compte que c'était ça le rêve et que s'il regardait vers la provenance de sa voix, elle aurait disparue, elle ne serait plus là. Mais non, Hermione était bien présente à ses cotés, son visage clairement surpris malgré l'obscurité ambiante, pourquoi avoir hurlé comme ça ? Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche un corps moite tomba contre elle, l'encerclant de ses bras tel un enfant possessif qui refusait qu'on lui prenne son trésor.

- Merlin…tu es vivante, tu vas bien…

- B…bien sur que je suis vivante…qu'est ce que tu…

- Tu sautais dans le vide…de cette falaise et je te voyais disparaître…

Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes…Marmonna t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle venait d'être réveillé avec fracas et voila qu'il lui tenait des propos complètement incohérents. Elle aurait voulu le sermonner mais elle se rendit compte qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

- Des Mangemorts nous poursuivaient et tu as sauté….c'était horrible…j'ai cru…j'ai cru t'avoir perdu…

Que se passait-il à la fin ? Il parlait de falaises…de Mangemort et il ne lui semblait pas qu'ils aient quitté leur lit durant la nuit alors à moins que ça ne soit qu'un banal cauchemar…il aurait une imagination vraiment débordante.

- Allons…calme toi

Hésitante, elle posa ses mains sur le haut de son dos pour espérer l'apaiser.

- Ca n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Je suis là, je vais bien.

Elle ne saisissait pas très bien pourquoi Monsieur le Serpentard se mettait dans des états pareil pour un simple cauchemar mais il confessa à mi-voix :

- Ce n'est pas le premier…

- Quoi ?

- Je n'arrête pas de faire des rêves aussi atroces les uns que les autres.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux jours…

Ses mains sur son dos le prirent par les épaules et le redressèrent pour qu'il la regarde.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Je pensais que ça partirait et puis…

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu aurais trouvé ça idiot…

- Tu aurais dû me le dire.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas y attacher trop d'importance…

Après tout, il n'était plus un gosse pour s'effrayer de petits cauchemars de rien du tout mais ceux là étaient…et puis même. Lui en parler lui aurait paru être une idée totalement grotesque.

- Ca va aller. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu me parles plus de ces rêves. Peut être que je pourrais faire quelque chose.

- C'est…c'est vrai ?

- Bien sur ! Je suis Hermione Granger pas vrai ?

Déclara t'elle avec un certain orgueil ce qui eu le mérite de le faire esquisser un sourire à demi malfoyen. Après tout, elle avait réussit à confectionner du Polynectar et cela, en deuxième année seulement ! Alors ça n'était pas des cauchemars qui allaient l'impressionner. Elle connaissait plusieurs potions qui pourraient lui éviter de rêver.

- Maintenant ? Reprit Malfoy

- Plus vite je saurais, plus vite je pourrais trouver une solution.

Ils renoncèrent donc à leur nuit de sommeil et s'adossant confortablement à la tête du lit, Draco entreprit de lui raconter ses rêves avec le plus de détails possible. Ce fut comme si il lui avait permit de franchir les portes menant à son inconscient. Au début ce fut assez gênant mais il voulait que cela cesse…il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix.

**oOoOo**

Harry étira ses membres endormis comme un chat et se tourna sur le coté, voulant serrer sa douce dans ses bras mais…il en fut privé. Car la douce en question se trouvait être absente du lit conjugal. Reprenant sa position originale, il alla chercher à tâtons ses lunettes sur la table de chevet à coté du lit et les posa sur son nez pour voir l'heure. Le réveil indiquait trois heures trente quatre.

La main gauche où brillait le joli solitaire glissa dans les cheveux de feu de Ginny qui barra quelque chose sur un long parchemin dans un soupire.

- Chérie ?

La concernée se redressa de son travail et tourna son regard vers les escaliers ou apparu son fiancé en train de nouer son peignoir autour de son taille.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda t'il incrédule.

- Les comptes du mariage.

- A cette heure ci ? Il est trois heures du matin…

- Je sais, mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

- Pas vraiment mais je me suis dis que ça serait une bonne idée de rendre ce temps libre utile.

Un éclat passa dans les yeux du jeune Potter et il se pencha sur elle pour embrasser son cou.

- Retournons nous coucher, je saurais bien te donner sommeil.

- Mmmh…

Ginny ferma les yeux et savoura les doux frissons qu'il s'amusait à lui procurer.

- A vrai dire, je pensais à Hermione…

- Ca ne se passe pas bien avec Malfoy ?

- Si. Enfin je crois…mais elle semblait assez soucieuse.

- Tout ira bien. Elle est intelligente.

- Je sais mais…

D'un geste vif qu'elle ne pu absolument pas prévoir, Harry la souleva de sa chaise lui faisant lâcher sa plume sur la table.

- Haaa ! Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules dans un réflexe. Qu…qu'est ce que tu fais.

- Je ramène ma princesse dans sa chambre.

- Eeeh ! Mais je n'avais pas finiiii !

La jolie rousse eut beau battre des jambes et s'égosiller, ça n'eut pas grand effet sur son fiancé.

- Je ne peux pas laisser ça en plaan ! Repose moaaa !

- Non, non. Vous venez avec moi future Madame Potter.

- Gggrrou….

Elle croisa les bras telle une enfant privée de dessert et se laissa emmener à l'étage en grognant.

**oOoOo**

Monsieur Sullyvan replia le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir, le hibou moyen duc perché sur le haut de son fauteuil tourna ses yeux dorés vers le second homme présent dans le bureau.

- Appelez moi Kingsley.

- Bien Monsieur.

Le subordonné quitta le bureau et le chef des Aurors se tourna vers son oiseau qui émit un petit hululement.

- Je crois bien que le moment est venu Archi.

Nouvel hululement et la porte se rouvrit sur un grand homme à la robe violette, l'anneau d'or à son oreille captant la lumière des bougies.

- Vous m'avez demandé ?

- Lisez ça.

Kingsley s'empara du parchemin tendu et le parcouru à son tour puis le replia.

- Les choses sérieuses vont commencer on dirait. Sourit-il.

- Je le crois aussi.

- Que recommandez vous ?

- Prend dix hommes avec toi et attendez mon signal. Je m'occupe des Potter.

Son second acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Sullyvan enfila sa cape de voyage.

- Je te confie le bureau en mon absence.

Archi lissa ses plumes en guise de réponse et le craquement du transplanage ne le perturba pas pendant son inspection d'hygiène.

**oOoOo**

- Malfoy !

Hermione déboula dans le salon ou son colocataire tournait en rond depuis quelle s'était précipité à la cuisine avec son livre de potions pour lui mijoter une délicieuse soupe anti-cauchemar.

- Ca y est, tu as terminé ? Demanda t'il avec espoir.

- Oui ! Je crois que c'est parfait.

Draco prit le flacon de cristal et arqua un sourcil.

- Tu crois ?

- J'ai suivi les instructions à la lettre, je l'ai sûrement réussit mais tu sais comment c'est. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un raté.

- …

- Rroooh je plaisaaante ! Elle est parfaite je te l'assure. Tu as confiance en mes compétences non ?

- …

- Non ?**!**

- Je dois la prendre quand ?

Il leva la main afin que les rayons de la lampe allogène passe à travers le filtre contenu dans l'éprouvette. C'était une mixture étrange mi grise, mi bleu et semblait mouvante comme un fin brouillard à l'aube.

- Une heure avant le coucher.

- Une heure ?**!**

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir tout de suite…il était cinq heures du matin et il aurait bien aimé retourner se coucher sans crainte de faire encore ces affreux cauchemars.

- Bon…je vais essayer…tu m'accompagne.

- Hein ? mais pourquoi ?

- Je me méfie quand même de tes « ratés ».

- …

- Et j'aimerais que tu sois là au cas ou je serais en train de me tordre de douleur ou de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Andouille…

Néanmoins, notre belle Gryffondor suivit le malin Serpentard à l'étage. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la chambre ou Hermione lui donna ses dernières instructions.

- Secoue le bien pour mélanger la potion et boit cul sec.

- Bien patron…

Allant de haut en bas, l'éprouvette de cristal fut agitée telle une bouteille d'orangina puis débouchée. Draco fixa encore un instant le liquide brumeux.

- Aller, ne fait pas tant de manière. Boit donc.

- A ta santé Granger.

Il pencha la tête en arrière et avala d'un trait la potion sous l'œil aiguisé de la jeune femme. Ca lui fit un effet étrange…frisson. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une nappe de brouillard.

- Ca va ?

- Pour le moment, oui.

Les épaules d'Hermione s'abaissèrent de soulagement.

- Bon, je vais te laisser alors.

Mais il lui fut impossible de s'en aller car il retint son bras.

- Non. Reste.

- Et pourquoi ? Interrogea t'elle incrédule.

- Parce que je veux que tu restes.

Comme si c'était là une raison amplement suffisante que Monsieur désire quelle reste, Hermione lui fit entièrement face. Il la contemplait avec tellement d'intensité quelle en rougit, baissant les yeux. Les doigts chauds de son compagnon allèrent caresser la peau frémissante de sa joue. Quelle était jolie, sa douce, sa délicieuse Hermione. Sous l'ordre de ses doigts, elle releva la tête pour le regarder à nouveau. Le gris de ses yeux était devenu aussi limpide qu'un lac de montagne dans lequel elle était en train de se noyer. Sans quelle ne proteste, Draco alla effleurer ses lèvres des siennes dans une caresse tendre. Sans elle, il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait devenu. Sans elle…il serait resté prisonnier de ces cauchemars terrifiants. Elle l'avait sauvé, de toutes les façons possibles. Et ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de freiner ses envies.

Hermione soupira, les deux lèvres chaudes de son geôlier descendirent embrasser la peau fragile de sa gorge lui faisant instinctivement lever la tête. Tout le sang présent dans son corps sembla alors se rassembler dans ses joues et d'un coup elle fut prise dans une vague de chaleur intense.

Le petit son qui était sortit de ses lèvres lui avait fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête et il sentit à peine les petits doigts de sa captive s'enfoncer dans ses épaules. Ici, pas de sonnerie, pas de téléphone ni de visiteur impromptue. Non…juste tous les deux et cet immense amour qui le brûlait de l'intérieur pareil à un verre de Whisky pur feu. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, pourquoi ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire, ni l'expliquer mais lui, Draco Malfoy junior aimait bel et bien Hermione Granger. Cependant, ça n'avait aucune importance pour le moment.

Son cerveau était enveloppé dans du coton, elle savait que si ça ne cessait pas très vite ça allait déraper mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Elle voulait qu'il continue à l'embrasser, à la presser contre lui, ses mains allant à la découverte, passant sur ses bras nus et le haut de son dos. Hermione frémit comme la surface d'un lac sous un souffle de vent. Elle était perdue…et ne voulait surtout pas être sauvée car elle était épuisée de se battre contre ses propres raisonnements contre ses émotions. Ce quelle désirait maintenant, était de se laisser porter par le courant. Les mains blanches de son prince passèrent sous le débardeur d'été, caressant la peau du bas de son dos elle trembla, les joues en feu et se laissa encore embrasser, complètement étourdie.

Draco prit dans son incendie souleva le joli haut à bretelles et le lui retira pour le laisser mollement tomber à leur pieds sans y prêter plus d'attention.

A leur tour, les petites mains de sa compagne trouvèrent le chemin de sa peau sous la chemise légère le faisant frémir aussi. C'était la première fois de sa vie quelle se comportait ainsi mais son corps paraissait savoir tout seul ce qu'il fallait faire sans quelle n'eut besoin d'y réfléchir. Le rempart éliminé elle pu parcourir la sublime étendue laiteuse qui s'offrait à elle ce corps masculin et rendu athlétique par le Quidditch. Dieu qu'il était beau…la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire… une grosse bêtise sans doute mais qu'importe elle avait tellement envie de lui…car il savait bien mettre le feu à ses sens.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il le fantasmait, qu'il y pensait alors peut être était ce encore un doux rêve ? Il respira profondément l'odeur de son shampoing, c'était le même que pendant leur détention il ne rêvait pas. La faisant reculer sans lâcher sa bouche, il s'amusait à lui procurer frissons et soupirs qui le rendaient encore plus incontrôlable. C'était trop tard…définitivement trop tard.

Hermione tomba en travers du lit comme ce fameux soir où il s'était endormi, ses cheveux formant une auréole sombre autour de son visage aux joues rouges et aux lèvres gonflées. Lorsque le poids du corps de son amant se coucha sur elle, elle poussa un long soupir d'envie et mouvant son bassin contre le sien lui fit clairement comprendre son désir de lui.

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour comprendre, le pantalon et le short rejoignirent leurs hauts sur le sol. Depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie, qu'il en rêvait…c'était comme boire à une source d'eau fraîche après une longue promenade en plein soleil. Ses lèvres avaient presque un goût surnaturel et ce corps menu sous le sien semblait l'appeler. Il sentait la caresse de ses mains allant de ses épaules à ses hanches et il se sentait ivre. Le gris de ses prunelles avait viré au bleu azur. Il la contempla un bref instant qui sembla suspendu dans le temps.

La jolie vierge poussa un petit cri étouffé par la bouche de son compagnon sur la sienne lorsqu'il s'unit à elle, ses mains crispées sur ses épaules toute fois, il sut par ses caresses l'apaiser, la rassurer jusqu'à ce que la douleur se change peu à peu en plaisir.

Il lui prenait de discrets soupirs et parfois des gémissements plus prononcés qu'il se plaisait à écouter avant parfois de la faire taire par simple provocation. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient alors dans la chaire tendre de son dos y laissant leur marque.

- D…Draco…j…je…

Qu'il était beau, qu'il était érotique son prénom dans sa bouche. Le concerné accéléra son mouvement lui prenant une exclamation de surprise et lui coupant la parole un bref instant. Elle laissa tomba sa main sur le drap blanc qu'il vint enlacer de ses doigts. Hermione la serra aussi fort quelle le put. La délivrance était toute proche.

Ce n'est que cinq interminables minutes plus tard qu'il retomba mollement sur elle, tous deux essoufflés et moites de leur étreinte. L'ancienne Gryffondor cligna des yeux, laissant son amant embrasser successivement ses deux joues avec douceur. Pourvu quelle ne lui en veuille pas, quelle ne regrette pas…car lui…lui n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir et de satisfaction qu'à ce moment. Son orgasme l'avait foudroyé sur place et il se sentait incapable de bouger mais…si elle lui en voulait ?

- Tu trembles…

- Ca va…

Avec une lenteur presque pénible, elle leva la main et la passa dans sa chevelure blonde et il se pencha laissant ses lèvres sur sa joue quelque seconde avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu m'en veux…dit-il en affirmation.

- Non…souffla t'elle en réponse. Je l'ai voulu

Ses tremblements cessèrent presque aussitôt. Il coucha sa tête sur le haut de sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, la potion commençait à faire effet. C'était le petit matin, le soleil était déjà levé depuis une petite heure mais après cette très courte nuit il était grand temps de dormir.

Hermione aussi était fatiguée, toute cette énergie dépensée, ce désir à calmer…qu'avait-elle fait…mais elle n'avait aucun regret non. Elle se sentait juste…étrange, différente. Un peu comme en revenant de chez le coiffeur et qu'on était surpris par son reflet dans le miroir. Elle baissa les paupières et sombra très vite sans même entendre le murmure à peine audible de son colocataire qui lui disait :

- …Je t'aime…

**oOoOo**

C'était le chaos dans la grande maison, tout le monde courait en tout sens. On se demandait comment tous ces gens pressés voir affolés faisaient pour ne pas se foncer dedans. On se serait cru à un carrefour très fréquenté de Londres aux heures de pointes ! Les Mangemorts étaient sur le pieds de guerre, des mouvements suspect avaient été détectés aux alentours de la propriété et leur chef avait ordonné de tout faire disparaître et de s'en aller au plus vite !

Dans son bureau aussi, tout était sans dessus dessous, un fouillis incommensurable s'étalait sur le plan de travail. Mac Curtis s'évertuait à rassembler ses affaires le plus vite possible avec le maximum de méthode.

- Alors, on prend la fuite.

L'homme sursauta et fit volte face, prêt à sortir sa baguette mais il se ravisa.

- Oh…c'est vous.

Pansy sortit d'un coin d'ombre ses mains croisées derrière son dos. Reprenant sa folie de rangement, il lui tourna le dos.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas traîner ici, ça n'est pas prudent.

- En effet…les Aurors sont à vos portes. Déclara t'elle avec calme.

Son interlocuteur cessa son activité pour la seconde fois et se retourna, stupéfait.

- Ils surveillent la maison depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir…

- C'est pour cela que je suis là. A mon avis ils ne vont pas tarder à donner l'assaut.

Mac Curtis ouvrit la bouche quand la jeune femme sortit sa baguette magique.

- Qu'est ce que vous…

Pansy sourit d'une étrange façon.

- Voyons mon ami, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser m'impliquer dans cette histoire. Ca serait dommage après tous les efforts que j'ai dû fournir. C'est pourquoi, il vaut mieux que vous oubliez que nous nous connaissons.

Avant même qu'il eut l'occasion de sortir sa baguette, elle avait lancé :

- Oubliettes !

**oOoOo**

Harry voyait de petites étoiles danser devant ses yeux qui clignaient pour ne pas se fermer dans la seconde.

- Tu…tu m'as tué…

- Tu m'as cherché…déclara sa compagne beaucoup plus alerte qu'il ne l'était, affichant un sourire conquérant sur ses lèvres encore rouges.

Elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée contrairement à lui qui de toute évidence, luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil mais au moins, il avait le mérite de l'avoir **vraiment** détendue. Même si c'était elle qui avait gagné cette fois. Elle se sentait, apaisée, sereine et parvint à sortir du lit en volant le peignoir de Monsieur qui traînait là sans qu'il ne la retienne.

- Tu vas ou… ? Demanda t'il d'une voix comateuse

- Prendre une douche. Je ne t'abandonne pas promis.

- Mmh…

- Lâcheur…

Il s'était endormi. Ginny rejoignit la salle de bain, quitta le peignoir volé à son homme et allait glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude mais une sonnerie l'alerta.

- Qu'est ce que…

Elle prêta l'oreille, peut être avait-elle rêvé mais…

**« Ding…dong** »

Quelqu'un était bien là. Poussant un soupir d'agacement, la jeune femme renfila son peignoir et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. **Qui **pouvait bien venir leur casser les pieds à même pas sept heures du matin ! Prête à enguirlander le malheureux qui osait les enquiquiner, Ginny ouvrit la porte à la volée pour vociférer :

- Espèce de propre à rien je v… ! Oh…Monsieur Sullyvan…c'est vous… acheva t'elle d'une toooute petite voix.

- J'avoue avoir été un peu surpris quand vous m'avez traité de propre à rien. Renchérit son visiteur impromptu.

- Je…je croyais m'adresser aux livreurs de journaux…mais je vous en prie…entrez.

Les joues roses d'embarras, elle le laissa pénétrer dans l'entrée et referma derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

Elle garda les yeux baissée, gênée. Elle n'était pas timide d'habitude mais là…elle venait de traiter le chef des Aurors de propre à rien…Ce dernier sembla chercher quelque chose des yeux avant de la regarder de nouveau.

- Monsieur Potter n'est pas là ?

- Oh…il est encore couché.

- Je vois…

- Je vais le réveiller.

Prenant l'initiative, elle tourna les talons.

- Ce n'est pas urgent

- Non, non. Je le réveille. Reprit-elle d'un ton décidé

Mr Sullyvan la regarda disparaître à l'étage.

**?**

- Harry…Harry. Réveille toi

- Mmh…

- Allons, débout. Monsieur Sullyvan est là.

Harry rouvrit de tous petits yeux fatigués.

- Hein…marmonna t'il encore dans le cirage.

- Le chef des Aurors. Hacha Ginny. Lève toi aller !

Retirant ses mains des épaules de son fiancé elle se redressa et lui tendit ses habits qu'il prit dans des gestes automatiques.

**?**

- Monsieur Sullyvan. Bonjour. Excusez moi.

- Ce n'est rien, il est vrai qu'il est très tôt.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Je suis venu vous avertir que nous sommes sur le poing de donner l'assaut.

- Vous avez trouvé le repaire des Mangemorts ? S'enquit la seule femme du groupe

- De toute évidence oui Mademoiselle. J'ai préféré venir en personne vous en avertir.

- Je comprends. C'est gentil à vous.

- Peut être souhaiteriez vous, vous joindre à nous ?

Le jeune Potter échangea un regard avec sa voisine mais Ginny détourna les siens sans rien n'ajouter.

- Je vous remercie, mais je préfère rester ici avec ma femme.

Ginny le regarda, surprise. Elle était persuadée qu'il irait…

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez. Je comprends. Je vous préviendrais quand l'opération sera terminée.

- Merci d'être venu.

Leur visiteur attendit d'atteindre le jardin pour transplaner.


	39. Chapter 39

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**?**

_**Atchoum16: **Merci merci ! xD aah oui mais si elle le sait maintenant, tout de suite ca sera un peu moins interessant et ne t'inquiéte pas tout vient a point a qui sait attendre :D_

_**Nounii:** Thank you ^o^ et ne t'en fais po c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi que de vous répondre alors n"hésite pas a reviewver ! _

_**cum-patior:** ...ESPECE D'OBSEDEE ! XDD merci en tt cas, je ne voulais justement pas que ce soit trop cru, trop trash ca n'aurait pas collé avec cette fic. Au moins je suis rassurée^^_

_**Fiind-l0ve:** :D que de complimeeennts ! jvais plus me sentir si tu continue! C'est vrai que ginny est pleine de resources ! _

_**fantasia-49:** Merci merci ! Ca fait hyper plaisir et surtout continue a lire parcque des rebondissements...IL Y EN AURA ENCORE !_

**?**

_Bien bien bien ! Nous voila passé l'un des cap les plus importants de l'histoire et je suis ravie qu'il vous ai convenu. Je voulais de la délicatesse et de la suggestion sans entrer dans le trash et je pense y avoir réussit. Beaucoup d'entre vous regrette que notre belle se soit endormi avant "l'aveu" mais ne vous en faites pas! Votre Lacus est pleine d'imagination pour vous surprendre et tout vient a point a qui sait attendre._

Bonne lecture et a bientot !

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOoOo**

**?  
**

Le silence retomba dans l'entrée de la maison Potter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mmh ? Harry se tourna vers sa fiancée

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas accompagné ? J'aurais pensé que tu aimerais y aller.

- C'est vrai…Admit-il en hochant la tête dans un beau sourire.

Le danger c'était son truc, durant toutes ses études il avait frôlé la mort et s'en était tiré souvent de très peu mais…

- Mais je sais aussi que celle que j'aime s'inquiète

Le visage de Ginny afficha une expression d'étonnement quelle ne chercha même pas à cacher.

- Ils se débrouilleront très bien sans moi.

La bouche de sa fiancée se referma lentement, elle le regarda un instant de façon insondable puis, se précipita dans ses bras le faisant reculer sous le choc.

- Ginny… ?

- Je t'aime…

Ses bras sous les siens serraient son T-shirt, sa joue collée contre sa poitrine et les yeux clos. S'il savait combien ce qu'il venait de dire était la plus belle déclaration d'amour quelle n'avait jamais entendu. Elle sentit juste les doigts de son compagnon glisser dans la soie incandescente de ses cheveux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Se disant, il lui rendit son étreinte. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris le pourquoi de ce câlin aussi soudain qu'inattendu, mais peu importe, il était toujours ravi d'avoir un contact physique avec elle. Dans un mois maintenant, elle deviendrait Madame Potter. Heureusement, ils en avaient fini avec ce fichu plan de table. Le problème restait…

- Dit…

- Mmh…

- Tu sais si Hermione viendra accompagnée ?

**oOoOo**

Monsieur Malfoy ouvrit les yeux sur son ciel de lit aux teintes jaune pâle. Il devait être pas loin de midi car le soleil était déjà haut et même avec les persiennes fermées, des rayons éclatants passaient au travers des ouvertures parsemant la chambre de rayures claires et foncées. Il régnait dans la pièce une odeur âcre et suave souvenir de leur étreinte. Même s'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il l'oublie. Il se sentait apaisé, calme, pour la simple raison qu'il avait passé une très bonne nuit. Pas de cauchemar terrifiant, pas de réveil en sursaut. Non c'était, parfait. The King of Slytherin se tourna sur le coté où se trouvait le corps encore endormi de sa colocataire. Quel spectacle sublime s'offrit alors à sa vue. Le soleil jouait sur son corps des jeux d'ombres et de lumière, le drap dévoilant une large partie de son dos et de ses bras qui enlaçaient amoureusement son oreiller. Même dans son sommeil, elle restait pudique, Draco en sourit et presque malgré lui, leva la main pour caresser la peau dorée de son épaule mais stoppa son geste, quelqu'un était là. Lentement, il souleva le drap et se leva pour récupérer son pantalon sans réveiller la jeune femme. Après s'être habillé en silence, il prit sa baguette et alla à pas de loup jusqu'à la fenêtre, une silhouette massive avait passé le petit portail d'entrée et se dirigeait vers la porte.

Le chef des Aurors leva la main, prêt à frapper toute fois…la porte s'ouvrit avant. Il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond, torse nu, ne portant qu'un pantalon un peu froissé et une baguette dans la main droite.

- Ah, c'est vous. Déclara ce dernier.

Sullyvan fit une grimace étrange que son hôte ne sut interpréter décidément…à croire qu'il tombait toujours au mauvais moment…

- Je vous réveille ? S'enquit-il en pénétrant dans l'entrée tandis que Draco refermait.

- Non mais j'étais encore couché. Que se passe t'il ? Quelque chose de grave ?

- Oh non Monsieur Malfoy au contraire je viens vous informer que vous êtes libre.

Devant l'expression interrogative du jeune homme il ajouta :

- Nous avons perquisitionné un manoir à quelque kilomètre d'ici et ça a été un beau coup de filet.

- Je vois.

Ce manque cruel d'enthousiasme surpris le visiteur qui leva les sourcils et Draco crut judicieux d'ajouter :

- C'est du beau travail.

- Merci. Vous et Miss Granger n'êtes donc plus assigné à résidence. Je pense que vous devez être impatient de quitter cet endroit.

Soulevant son chapeau sur ses cheveux noirs, il salua son hôte.

- Mes hommages à miss Granger.

Draco lui ouvrit et il transplana sur le perron.

**oOoOo**

_**oOo Quelques heures plus tôt oOo**_

Quand le signal fut donné, tous les hommes présents autour de la propriété pénétrèrent dans le manoir, baguette en main prêt à l'assaut.

- Service du ministère ! Vous êtes cernés !

Mais…ils n'en n'eurent pas besoin…

- Ben…

C'était étrangement calme…même trop…s'étaient-ils trompés ?

- Monsieur, je les ai trouvé !

- Hein ? Comment ça… ? Demanda Mr Sullyvan.

- Vous…vous devriez venir voir par vous-même…

Incrédule, son chef le suivit ainsi que tous les autres Aurors venant des pièces adjacentes pour atterrir dans le grand salon du manoir ou se trouvait une dizaine de personnes qui semblaient errer dans le plus grand désordre papiers et affaires personnelles diverses jonchaient le sol et les meubles. Les occupants de la pièce se comportaient de façon plus que bizarres, certains restaient debout, sans bouger en fixant un point invisible sur un mur ou sur le plafond. D'autres tournaient sur eux même tellement lentement qu'on aurait cru que c'était une section au ralenti quand aux derniers, ils arpentaient la pièce sans but précis mais tous avaient l'œil hagard, le regard rêveur et une expression absente.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mauvaise blague…

Grommela un jeune Auror en passant sa main devant le visage d'un homme aux cheveux gris qui paraissait s'être fixé pour but de faire un trou dans le tapis persan à force de danser d'une jambe sur l'autre.

- C'est donc ça les soient disant Mangemorts qui font peur à tout le monde ?

- Sortilège de Confusion…

Tous se tournèrent vers leur responsable qui avait froncé les sourcils. C'était bien la bonne maison et eux, les mangemorts recherchés mais qui avait pu faire ça ?

- Monsieur, Monsieur !

Sullyvan se retourna vers un homme un peu plus âgé que lui qui déboula dans le salon.

- Qu'est ce qui s'passe encore ?

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le bureau là bas.

- Conduit moi.

Suivit de peu par Kingsley, le chef des Aurors entra dans le dit bureau. Il y avait le même désordre que dans le salon et un homme était assit dans le large fauteuil de cuir faisant face à l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

- Sa baguette ?

- Je l'ai Monsieur.

- Et pas de résistance ? Interrogea Sullyvan connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Non Monsieur, aucune.

Il laissa échapper un son inaudible pour les deux autres hommes présent et contourna le bureau pour voir qui était le dernier homme resté à l'écart des autres.

- Mac Curtis…comme on s'retrouve…

Sur son visage, le même air ahuri, déconnecté de la réalité.

- C'est Mac Curtis ? S'étonna Kingsley en le rejoignant.

- Je ne pensais pas le retrouver dans ces conditions…

- Ça n'en sera que plus facile.

- Oui…mais sans gloire…Après un instant de pause il reprit : Emmenez le et tous les autres aussi.

Cachée dans un coin invisible de l'épais rideau de velours, la jeune femme sourit de satisfaction et disparue.

**oOoOo**

Que faire ? Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il lui dire tout de suite ou…

- C'était qui ?

- Ah, tu es réveillée.

- Je t'ai entendu parler.

Il était remonté au premier perdu dans son combat mental et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir profiter du spectacle que lui offrait sa belle endormie mais à l'évidence, elle ne dormait plus ! Ses grands yeux noisette étaient bien ouverts et le virent réapparaître en pantalon sur le seuil. Cachant très bien sa déception, il alla s'asseoir au bord du lit et caressa la peau de son épaule avec tendresse.

- Tu as bien dormit ? S'enquit-il.

- Mmh…

Sans en dire plus, elle encercla à nouveau son oreiller et leva sur lui un regard réprobateur.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as été ouvrir comme ça…

- Si, pourquoi ?

- …

- Ma tenue ne vous convient pas, Miss Granger ?

Se penchant d'avantage, il embrassa son omoplate et tout son dos avec minutie. Hermione fut prise d'un gros frisson qui fit dresser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Un long soupir de bien être sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Inutile de lancer un débat sur ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, l'acte en lui-même était suffisant. Alors autant faire comme d'habitude et en plus, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se lancer dans un discourt avec lui. La jeune femme soupira de plaisir cette fois, sa peau couverte de chaire de poule et réussit à se tourner sur le dos permettant ainsi à son compagnon de se placer au dessus d'elle pour obtenir un baiser quelle lui rendit puis un autre et un autre encore ses petites mains caressant ses bras.

- Tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

- Mmh…A quoi ? Demanda t'il, sa bouche perdu dans la courbure de son cou

- Me dire qui c'était…

- Ah…Reprit Malfoy d'un ton plat en poursuivant son exploration.

Elle afficha son air blasé hermionien devant son non empressement à donner une réponse claire ce dont de toute évidence elle devrait se passer…Malfoy resterait Malfoy… C'était décidé il ne lui dirait pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Il voulait simplement en profiter encore un peu, de cette douce vie de couple.

Elle caressait lentement ses flancs dans un mouvement allant du bas vers le haut, s'arrêtant parfois sur ses épaules auxquelles elle s'accrochait pendant qu'il se mouvait lentement contre elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de se poser des questions sur eux deux pour l'instant, connaître ses ambitions secrètes…elle verrait bien une fois qu'ils seraient libres ce qu'il allait faire…Un long soupir de plaisir sortit de ses lèvres rougies et son corps retrouva sa souplesse peu de temps avant lui qui poursuivit son mouvement quelque instant avant de se coucher à son tour le souffle court. Leurs peaux moites collaient l'une à l'autre comme si elles auraient voulu ne faire qu'une.

L'aimait-elle ? Sans aucun doute. Plus que Ron ? Elle ne savait pas. Le cadet Weasley ne lui avait jamais laissé le temps d'y penser, d'essayer, de savoir…peut être que ce départ était un signe ? La preuve qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien et que c'était écrit…pourtant la divination n'avait jamais été sa matière mais tout ça était si…bizarre…. Sans oublier, que le mariage était dans un mois maintenant et qu'étant le frère de la mariée, Ron serait forcément là…elle devrait donc l'affronter tôt ou tard…

- Cette fois, c'est toi qui trembles. Constata la voix fatiguée de son amant toujours couché à plat ventre sur elle...

- Un frisson. Draco…

- Mmh…

- Il faut que je me léve.

- Pourquoi faire…

- J'ai faim.

- Et ta baguette, elle te sert à quoi ?

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de son « coussin chauffant », les paupières closes il laissait doucement le sommeil venir le prendre.

- Je dois aussi aller faire quelques courses.

Toujours rien.

- …S'il te plait. Reprit elle pour espérer le décider.

Lentement, il décolla sa peau de la sienne et se recoucha à ses cotés.

- Merci.

Attrapant le t-shirt de Monsieur qui traînait par là, elle s'en vêtit et se leva du lit. Juste avant quelle ne franchisse la porte elle l'entendit marmonner :

- Fait vite.

**oOoOo**

- …

Devant le long silence, Harry baissa le menton sur le haut de la tête rousse de sa fiancée.

- Comment le saurais je ?

- …Tu es son amie, si quelqu'un doit savoir ça c'est toi non ?

- Depuis le départ de Ron, nous n'en n'avons pas reparlé…

- Il faudrait lui poser la question. Il ne reste plus qu'un mois.

- Oui bien sur mais…

- Ecoute…nous ne pourrons pas éviter le sujet longtemps. Ron sera là, ils se croiseront forcément alors autant crever l'abcès au plus vite

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Mais tu viens avec moi.

- Hein ? mais pourquoi ?

Elle leva sur lui elle regard qui aurait été capable de stopper un train à pleine vitesse. Il croyait vraiment quelle allait le laisser s'en tirer a si bon compte ?

- Parce que tu es le marié gros bêta et qu'il est **hors de question** que j'affronte ça seule.

….Il poussa un profond soupir puis : Bon…d'accord. Proposons lui de venir prendre le thé un après midi.

- Très bonne idée.

Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour parler à Hermione. Après tout, cette cassure avec Ron était récente et peut être que leur amie souffrait encore à cause de cette histoire…et connaissant Harry il serait capable de mettre les pieds dans l'plat !

- Je vais de suite lui envoyer un hibou.

- Le temps qu'ils fassent leurs affaires Malfoy et elle, cela mettrait un voir deux jours alors elle enverrait le courrier à la maison moldu.

- Elle doit être soulagée que tout ça soit enfin finit.

- Sûrement. Moi je suis impatient de voir ce que donneront les interrogatoires des Mangemorts.

- Pourvu que tout ce soit bien passé…

- Tu connais le dicton « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. »

Ginny sourit mais étouffa un cri, l'ayant suivit dans l'escalier il avait posé sa main là ou il ne fallait pas !

- Heey ! Tes mains !

Le jeune homme les leva en l'air tel un voleur prit la main dans le sac le tout accompagné d'un sourire sardonique.

- Pervers…

- Désolé. Il embrassa sa tempe avec tendresse.

Mouai ! Elle ne parvenait pas à déceler la moindre once de remord dans sa voix mais ça se paierait.

**oOoOo**

Il y a quelques années, il était venu ici en tant que « coupable » d'une infraction au règlement interdisant la magie en dehors de l'école et ça avait été également sa première rencontre avec Ombrage et sa première venue au Ministère mais à présent, Harry était un habitué des lieux et il y avait même ses entrées. Plus besoin de passer par cette vieille cabine téléphonique en ruine qui servait aux visiteurs. Sur le chemin qui le mena au fameux Département des Mystères, il croisa quelque personne qui toutes le saluèrent de façon très cordiales.

- Bonjour Mr Potter.

- Oh bonjour Mr Potter. C'est un plaisir de vous voir.

- Mr Potter, honoré, vraiment honoré.

Curieusement, il n'avait jamais prit la grosse tête car ce par quoi il était passé…personne ne l'aurait souhaité et s'il avait pu choisir, il aurait volontiers donné sa place à un autre…

- Oh Harry, j'étais sur que vous alliez venir.

- Bonjour Mr Sullyvan. Du neuf ?

- Des surprises, je dirais.

Le jeune homme adressa à son aîné un regard sceptique que voulait-il dire par là ?

- Des problèmes ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela puisse s'appeler des « problèmes » Monsieur Potter.

Harry cligna, alors là vraiment…il était plus que perplexe.

- Autrement dit ?

- Eh bien, nous avons pu appréhender tous les mangemorts, y comprit leur chef.

- C'est formidable.

- Seulement…

- Mmh ?

Un air soucieux assombrit les traits de son « sempai ».

- Ce fut très facile.

- Facile ?

- Oui…trop facile.

- Comment ça ? Je suis désolé, je ne vous suis pas…

- Quand nous sommes arrivés, ils étaient tous regroupés dans le salon, et le chef était dans le bureau. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient en train de nous attendre.

S'il n'y avait pas eu un bureau à coté de lui, Harry en serait tombé à la renverse. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire encore.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Bien sur. Ils avaient tous sur le visage un air ahuri, hébété.

- Un sort ?

- Sans aucun doute. De confusion.

- Incroyable…

- Ce qui est fou, c'est que quelqu'un ait pu le jeter à autant de personnes…

Harry ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils, soucieux à son tour. Ca sentait la magie noir tout ça et à un haut niveau qui plus est…alors la question qu'ils se posaient tous deux à présent était : **Qui **?


	40. Chapter 40

HANDCUFFS & DESTINY

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**?  
**

_Bonjour à tous._

_Voici déjà le chapitre 40._

_Vous êtes déjà plus de 100 à suivre cette histoire et vous m'avez gratifié de 470 reviews._

_Je vous remercie infiniment pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fic qui ne serait rien sans vous._

_Je souhaite que vous suiviez Draco et Hermione dans la suite de leur péripétie et que vous me laissiez votre avis sur le cheminement de l'histoire._

_Je dédis ce chapitre à tous mes lecteurs et à un en particulier qui m'a bien aidé pour cette partie délicate de l'histoire._

_Merci beaucoup Jeremy, ce quarantième, est pour toi._

Bonne lecture à tous ~-^

**Lacus Clyne**

**?**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**?  
**

La rentrée était pour bientôt maintenant, elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas très prudent de sortir avec ces cinglés qui les recherchaient Draco et elle mais elle devait encore acheter de nouvelles plumes, du parchemin et aller chercher ses ouvrages chez Fleury & Botts, elle les avait commandée le jour ou elle s'était retrouvé menotté à Malfoy. Il lui paraissait qu'un siècle c'était écoulé depuis le début de leurs mésaventures et pourtant…cela faisait à peine un mois… Avec tout ce qui était arrivé…Hermione se sentait quelque peu étourdie. Cependant, ses études passaient avant le danger ! Il lui fallait absolument ses fournitures ! L'ancienne Gryffondor leva le nez et fut éblouie par l'imposant soleil de cette mi août, le ciel bleu topaze lui fit plisser les yeux et elle respira l'air tiède, profondément. Ce bleu lui faisait penser aux yeux de Draco…elle avait hâte de rentrer.

« Aller ma fille ! On s'motive ! » Plus vite elle ferait ses courses, plus vite elle rentrerait !

**oOoOo**

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui dire mais…il n'avait pas trop le choix. Si Sullyvan revenait et s'étonnait qu'ils soient toujours là…Hermione risquerait de ne pas apprécier… Il ne l'avait pas du tout trahi, il avait simplement gardé la vérité pour lui rien de plus. Ca n'était pas un crime après tout. Il savait très bien que cette situation était éphémère mais c'était si doux, si apaisant d'avoir sa présence h vingt quatre. Comme s'ils vivaient ensemble, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux. Mais peut être…que tous les deux ils pourraient construire quelque chose…de durable ?

Il savait parfaitement qu'il rencontrerait pas mal de problème si cette relation était officielle...il devrait déjà se heurter au mécontentement de sa mère qui préférait pour lui un mariage dans la haute, avec une jeune fille de sa condition au mieux ou même une sang mêlée à la limite mais une née moldu comme l'ancienne Gryffondor quelle était…Narcissa ne lui ouvrirait pas les bras c'était certain. Pourtant, c'était elle qu'il voulait, elle qu'il aimait et non une autre. Autre fois la condition, le rang social et le sang avaient joué pour lui un rôle crucial dans le choix de sa compagne et puis il y avait eu Hermione Granger. En passant du temps avec elle il avait appris l'amitié, l'entraide, la confiance et puis l'amour. Il s'était longtemps voilé la face, tentant de le repousser, de l'ignorer mais c'était bien ça. En peu de temps, la jolie brunette était devenu son univers, son quotidien et elle aurait très bien pu lui faire payer toutes les brimades et les méchancetés d'autre fois mais ça ne ressemblait pas à Hermione. Elle avait su adoucir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus Serpentard en lui et il savait désormais que, malgré sa trop grande fierté, pour elle, il était près à tous les sacrifices.

**oOoOo**

Harry rentra au Terrier où Ginny lui avait dit de le retrouver après sa visite au Ministère. En effet, Mss Weasley les avait invitée tous les deux à manger pour le déjeuner mais le jeune homme était assez soucieux et espérait pouvoir raconter à sa fiancée ce que lui avait confié le chef des Aurors. Lorsqu'il poussa la petite clôture donnant sur le jardin cerné de mauvaises herbes, Harry vit un balai filer à toute allure derrière la maison et pendant une seconde il crut reconnaître la tête rousse de Ron. Mais, en entrant dans la maison, une apparition enchanteresse lui fit comprendre que ça n'était pas Ron sur le balai, mais Bill l'un de ses frères aînés. Le jeune homme se traita d'idiot d'avoir ainsi pu les confondre. Peut être était ce là un fantasme de son esprit qui désirait revoir son meilleur ami…

Fleur, sa baguette à la main essayait tant bien que mal de mettre un peu d'ordre ici et là sous les protestations semi polies de Molly Weasley qui tentait de lui expliquer qu'il était inutile de ranger car tout le monde se retrouvait fort bien dans ce désordre et que de toute manière, la maison serait chaotique de nouveau au bout d'une heure. Toutes deux ne l'avait de toute évidence pas vu entrer jusqu'à ce que, voulant échapper à sa belle mère, Fleur ne se détourne de la rampe d'escaliers menant aux étages où était déposés là un amoncellement de chiffons qui étaient en fait des vêtements sales…

- Ooh Arry !

Ce dernier plissa les yeux il avait beau être fiancé et aimer Ginny de toutes ses forces, Fleur était toujours aussi stupéfiante de beauté et d'éclat et elle semblait plus femme que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. A l'appel de son nom, Ms Weasley se tourna à son tour.

- Harry mon chéri. Te voila enfin.

Avant que leur belle mère ait pu faire un geste, Fleur embrassait déjà les deux joues du jeune homme et s'exclama avec un anglais correct avec toute fois un fort accent français :

- Arry ! Je suis téllement eureuse de te voir. Ca fait si lontemps.

- Oui c'est vrai. C'est donc bien Bill que j'ai vu voler en arrivant.

- Ooh celui là. Ronchonna Molly Weasley en tournant les talons pour disparaître à la cuisine.

Eberlué, le seul non Weasley de la maison cligna des yeux.

- Il s'est exilé au jardin pour ne plus les entendre se disputer.

- Ah…Ginny.

Sa bien aimée arrivé par la cuisine.

- On ne se disputé pas, nous échangions nos points de vue sur leu ménage.

- Oui, oui. Bien sur. Préféra soutenir la cadette de la famille.

Loin d'elle l'idée de contredire sa belle sœur et puis ça ne la concernait pas. Fleur salua chaleureusement Harry et sortit à son tour rejoindre son mari.

- …Tu baves…

- …Hein ?

y Tu devrais arrêter de la regarder comme ça ou ta mâchoire va tomber.

Il la suivit à la cuisine en protestant.

- Mais pas du tout, arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

Voyant que leur hôtesse semblait toujours un peu agacée, Harry cru bon de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Merci de nous avoir invité Ms Weasley.

- Oh de rien mon chéri. C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir.

- Sympa pour moi…

- Oooh Ginny ma princesse

Elle embrassa bruyamment sa fille unique sur la joue et le jeune Potter sourit. Mission « détente »…réussie.

**oOoOo**

Allongé sur son lit, sa baguette tournant entre ses doigts, Draco regarda le plafond quand un coup de sonnette le sortit un peu brusquement de ses pensées. Si Hermione avait fait vite comme il l'espérait, pourquoi sonnait-elle donc à la porte de chez elle ? Enfilant vite pantalon et chemise il descendit au pas de course pour ouvrir à sa belle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié tes clés.

Mais…ce ne fut pas Hermione qui se trouvait devant lui sur le péron…

- Bonjour, Draco

Il fut cloué sur place, stupéfait de la trouver là…

- Pansy…

- Je peux entrer ?

Son hôte sembla hésiter un instant puis, s'écarta de l'entrée.

- Alors c'est dans ce trou de moldus que tu habites. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance.

- Comment as-tu fais pour me trouver ?

- Ta mère. Elle m'a gentiment renseigné.

The King of Slytherin réprima une grimace qui aurait été male séante mais il aurait volontiers éviter de se retrouver en sa présence…c'était déjà elle qui avait déclanché toutes ces mésaventures. Son dos en portait encore quelques traces.

- Comme c'est bon de te revoir.

- Dis moi plutôt ce que tu veux…

- Elle n'est pas là ?

- Qui ? Hermione ? Non elle est sortit faire une course, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Le regard de son amie d'enfance se fit plus perçant mais il ne s'en aperçut pas.

- « Hermione » hein…tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant. Il ne manquerait plus que tu l'épouses…

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas du tout le tournant que prenait cette conversation et encore moins quelle mette son nez dans ses projets.

- Cela m'étonne que tu sois encore ici alors qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger.

Il tilta, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu m'as l'air très bien renseigné

- J'ai mes sources et les nouvelles vont vite.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu me fais surveiller…

- En voila une idée.

- Je te connais bien, tu n'arriveras pas à me duper.

- Toi non plus.

Elle leva les yeux pour lui adresser un regard en biais.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ? Que je ne t'ai pas cerné Draco ? J'ai bien vu comment tu parles d'elle, comment tu la regardes. Cette sale sang de bourbe. Si ta mère savait ça, elle en mourrait de honte.

- Tu n'as pas à te mêler d'ça. Ca ne regarde que moi.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Il fut, incapable de lui répondre. Il avait eu assez de mal à se l'avouer à lui-même, alors à quelqu'un d'autre ! Et a Pansy Parkinson encore moins ! C'était bien la dernière personne avec qui il parlerait de ses problèmes de cœur !

- C'est donc ça…Laissa t'elle échapper du bout des lèvres dans un murmure.

**oOoOo**

« Pppff quelle chaleur ! »

Vivement que la température baisse ! Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus ! Son sac de la librairie dans une main, Hermione passa l'autre sur son front. Elle avait très envie d'une bonne glace et d'une citronnade ! Courage dans deux minutes elle serait rentrée et pourrait calmer sa soif. La jeune femme traversa un petit chemin de terre rouge entre deux bancs quand soudain, un liquide froid mouilla son débardeur.

- Aaah !

- Ooh pardon Madame !

Un petit groupe d'enfants s'étaient engouffrés dans le passage à sa suite en se battant à coup de pistolet à eau dans l'espoir de se rafraîchir.

- Ca ne fait rien.

Sourit-elle gentiment leur permettant de repartir à leur jeu. Après tout ça n'était que de l'eau et ça faisait du bien. Un peu plus légère, elle se dépêcha de retrouver l'ombre protectrice du perron de la maisonnette deux rues plus loin. Sans poser son sac plein de livres, elle fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir ses clés. Le reste, parut se passer au ralentit comme dans un mauvais film de série z pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée, le temps de refermer la porte, elle vit la un spectacle qui la paralysa. Son colocataire collé serré contre une petite bonne femme aux cheveux bruns, leurs bouches soudées l'une à l'autre. Ses bras semblèrent peser une tonne et retombèrent le long de son corps. Le vacarme que créa la chute des livres sur le parquet fit se séparer le couple dans un sursaut de frayeur. Horrifié, Draco ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il vit Hermione, sur le pas de la porte, ses achats sur le sol, la tête baissée, ne les regardant plus.

- Hermione…souffla t'il, sous le choc.

- Je suis désolé…je vous ai interrompus…

La brunette prés de lui sourit largement mais il était tellement catastrophé qu'il n'y prêta absolument pas garde.

- Bon…je vais te laisser Draco. Cette visite fut très agréable.

Pansy s'éloigna du jeune homme et passant à coté de sa rivale lui sourit en achevant :

- Bonne lecture Granger.

**oOoOo**

Une fois que Bill et Fleur furent revenus du jardin lorsque Molly avait crié par la fenêtre que le déjeuner était prêt, tout le monde prit place à table pour déguster une sublime tourte aux champignons accompagnée d'une salade verte touffue avec laquelle Monsieur Potter manqua presque de s'étouffer.

- Harry, chéri mais tu t'étrangle !

- Coooff cooof !

- Tient mon chéri, boit un peu.

Ms Weasley s'empressa de verser un verre plein pendant que Ginny lui tapotait le dos. Il but trois rasades d'eau fraîche jusqu'à faire cesser sa quinte de toux.

- M'an !

- Je suis vraiment désolé…S'excusa la concernée

- Ca n'fait rien…coof….Ms Weasley…cooff…c'est ma….cof…faute.

- Evite de me le tuer avant le mariage s'il te plait…

Molly s'essuya les joues avec un torchon et Harry aurait juré voir une larme ou deux se perde sur le tissu. Heureusement, Bill eut la bonne idée de changer de sujet.

- Ginny m'a dit que tu avais été au Ministère ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis arrivé en retard.

- Tu as pu voir Mr Sullyvan ? Interrogea sa fiancée.

- Oui, oui.

- Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

Son air soucieux réapparu sur son visage et il baissa ses yeux verts sur sa part de tourte qui lui faisait de l'œil.

- Quelque chose cloche

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Bill dont la curiosité avait été piqué au vif.

- Apparemment l'arrestation a été beaucoup trop facile.

- Facile ?

Harry leur raconta ce qui lui avait apprit son supérieur laissant les Weasley perplexes et inquiets.

- Alors ils n'ont eu qu'à les cueillir…c'est très étrange…

- Et inquiétant…qui a pu jeter un tel sort…

- Il m'a dit que ça ne pouvait être que de la magie noire à un très haut niveau.

- Tout ça ne finira donc jamais…

Tout le monde se tourna vers la maîtresse de maison. Son visage joufflu s'était affaissé et l'habituel rouge de ses joues avait quasiment disparu.

- Allons maman, ne t'en fais pas trop. Je suis sur que ça n'est qu'un cas isolé.

- Evidemment ! Puisque Arry à bien mit fin au régne de…

- Je le sais ! S'emporta Ms Weasley. Mais qui nous dis que d'autres mages noirs ne vont pas voir le jour ? N'avons-nous pas assez perdu à cause de cette guerre ?

Ginny se leva et alla serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne laissera pas un tel désastre se reproduire. Je te le promets. Alors calme toi.

Molly sanglotait déjà et tous avaient un peu la gorge nouée mais ils s'efforcèrent de la rassurer. Et puis s'il y avait un quelconque risque, Sullyvan les avertiraient immédiatement. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants maintenant et s'il fallait se battre à nouveau, ils seraient prêts.

**oOoOo**

Le « tic-tac » de la grosse horloge du salon cognait dans leurs oreilles mais ils ne semblaient pas l'entendre. Un silence de mort s'était imposé dans le hall depuis l'instant ou Pansy avait franchit la porte d'entrée. Ses livres toujours éparpillés par terre, Hermione n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle ressentait une douleur si intense dans sa poitrine et au creux de son estomac quelle aurait pu s'évanouir sur le champ si une furieuse colère ne la dévorait pas à petit feu. Un nouvel énoncé de son nom finit de mettre le feu aux poudres.

- Hermione…

- Non…tais toi…je ne veux rien entendre…

Elle se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang, ses yeux regardant toujours le sol.

- Dire que je te faisais confiance…si j'avais su…

Draco était tétanisé, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer…mais il ne devait pas se laisser démonter ou il allait la perdre.

- Ne t'imagine pas ce qui n'est pas.

L'ancienne gryffondor releva vivement la tête, ses yeux ressemblant à deux braises ardentes

- Ce qui n'est pas ?**!** Je rentre et je vous trouve en plein tête à tête ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ?**!**

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien !**!**

- Ooooh MAIS BIEN SUR ! MONSIEUR MALFOY SANS PEUR ET SANS REPROCHE **!**

- C'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi !

- Et toi bien sur, tu n'as pas eu le cœur de t'en séparer !

- J'ai été trop surpris pour….

- Assez ! j'en ai marre de tes excuses à deux noises !

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire quelle était tombé dans le panneau aussi facilement ! Elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie et lui…si seulement elle n'avait pas se scrupule elle croyait bien qu'il serait déjà mort ! Le plus dignement possible, elle lui tourna le dos et sans même prendre le temps de ramasser ses précieux livres, se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'aurait vite franchit si une main ne s'était pas refermée sur son bras.*

- Ou est ce que tu vas ?

- Quelque part loin de toi Malfoy !

- Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter non ?

- Je crois ce que je vois ! Et le spectacle que vous m'avez offert m'a amplement suffit ! J'ai été bien bête de penser que je pouvais me fier à toi ! Je n'ai été là que pour distraire Monsieur !

Sa deuxième main la fit lui faire face, la tenant fermement. Elle en fut même surprise par la force.

- C'est ridicule. Elle ne représente rien tu entends ? C'est toi, c'est toi que j'aime !

Ces mots étaient sortit de sa bouche telle une fontaine d'eau fraîche que même les rochers sur sa route ne peuvent arrêter. Hermione le fixa quelque seconde d'un air insondable, neutre comme si elle s'adressait à un morceau de marbre puis se dégagea de son emprise et renchérit d'une voix froide qui était plus caractéristique de Monsieur.

- Non Malfoy…la seule personne que tu aimes, c'est toi-même…

Il fut à nouveau plongé dans le silence, ses pensées, ses sens et son corps s'étaient effacés dans le néant. Elle quitta la maison sans qu'il ne la retienne cette fois. De toute façon, il en aurait été incapable tant son corps pesait lourd. Etait ce encore un cauchemar ? L'un de ces rêves horrible dont il était la proie la veille encore ? Mais quelque chose au fond de lui-même, lui dit que c'était bien là…l'ultime réalité…


	41. Chapter 41

**? HANDCUFFS & DESTINY ?**

**? Réponses aux reviews :**

**?  
**

_Voici le chapitre 41 trèès en retard je sais ! Et je m'en excuse._

_Avez-vous été voir Les Reliques de la Mort ? Et qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Perso j'ai a do ré ! Et vivement le deuxième opus !_

_Sinon, en ces veuilles de fêtes, je vous souhaite un très joyeux noel ! Je ferais mon maximum pour essayer de poster le chapitre suivant entre noel et nouvel an._

_Pleins de beaux cadeaux à vous tous !_

**_Bonne lecture à tous ~-^_**

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo**

**?  
**

L'eau chaude coulait sans discontinuer pour disparaître dans le trou d'écoulement. Des nuages de vapeur s'échappaient de la petite cabine de douche, plongeant l'espace réduit de la salle de bain dans un brouillard parfumé. Hermione, munit d'une éponge, frottait vigoureusement sa pauvre peau rougit par ses mouvements répétitifs. C'était la troisième fois quelle se savonnait…mais en vain…elle ne parvenait pas à se sentir propre. Comme une brebis qui s'était roulée dans la boue, ce dont elle avait été éclaboussée ne partirait jamais. Pourquoi…pourquoi… Elle appuya ses deux paumes et son front sur le carrelage froid. Qu'avait-elle pu faire pour mériter pareille souffrance ? Elle y avait tant cru…elle avait perdu Ron pour cet homme et prit d'énormes risques. Elle avait été convaincue qu'il avait changé, qu'il aurait pu éprouver ne serait ce que de la tendresse pour elle mais ça n'était qu'un fantasme…un rêve stupide d'où elle venait d'être arrachée sans ménagement. Elle était sale, souillée par une ordure qui avait laissé sur elle une marque indélébile. Oh…comme elle s'en voulait…elle se sentait mourir de l'intérieur…

Ses jambes ne la portant plus, la malheureuse brebis tomba à genoux, un flot de larmes incontrôlable ruissela sur ses joues pour aller se mélanger à l'eau mousseuse. Jamais elle ne voulait le revoir car jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait profité de sa détresse, de sa fragilité pour s'amuser et ensuite passer à autre chose. A moins…que tout cela n'ait été qu'un piège…un…pari… Cette idée la glaça malgré l'eau chaude. Après tout ça serait possible…les connaissant tous les deux.

« _C'est toi, c'est toi que j'aime !_ »

Non, non,non ! Ca n'était que des mensonges ! Il n'avait jamais été sincère et ces mots qu'il avait dit ce n'était sûrement que pour la convaincre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il rentre dans sa vie ?**!**

**oOoOo  
**

Avait-elle était là il y a quelque heure à peine ?

Etait-elle rentrée dans le petit hall, les surprenant tous les deux ?

Draco n'en n'était pas sur, il lui semblait errer dans un épais brouillard.

Elle était partie…Hermione était partit… Et elle ne reviendrait pas, il le savait.

Assit dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, ses coudes sur ses cuisses, son cors partait en avant tel un pantin désarticulé.

Depuis que la porte d'entrée s'était refermée, la maison était plongée dans le silence et son unique occupant s'était laissé tomber assis dans ce fauteuil, dans cette position inconfortable mais qu'importe la souffrance de son pauvre dos, l'ex Serpentard ne la sentait même pas. Son regard éteint fixait sans ciller le plancher du salon.

Que faire…que devait-il faire ?

Pourquoi Pansy s'acharnait-elle à tout foutre en l'air ? Car il était évident qu'elle l'avait fait exprès pour les séparer. Mais il s'occuperait d'elle plus tard, pour l'instant il avait plus urgent à régler.

Oui…c'était ça…

Lentement, the King of Slytherin se redressa, se levant de son fauteuil il fronça les sourcils. Il était lamentable, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de baisser les bras !

Pour une fois qu'il aimait sincèrement quelqu'un, il n'allait pas la laisser lui échapper ! Ca non. Il était Draco Malfoy et si elle ne venait pas à lui alors il irait la chercher !

Toute fois…son objectif s'avéra plus difficile à réaliser que prévu…

**oOoOo**

-Va t'en ! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire !

-Mais laisse moi au moins m'expliquer !

- Expliquer quoi ? Il n'y a rien de plus à raconter ! Ce que j'ai vu est largement suffisant. Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié je suis relativement intelligente !

-C'est absurde. Il faut que tu m'écoutes Hermione.

- VA T'EN !

Après un moment de silence, Draco laissa ses paumes glisser sur le métal froid de la porte restée close dans un soupire. Ca ne servait visiblement à rien cette maudite diplomatie ! Il allait devoir changer de stratégie…

Hermione releva la tête lorsque son opposant de l'autre coté de la porte reprit à mi-voix :

- Très bien…mais sache que je n'en resterais pas là.

Et puis, ce fut le silence. Elle ne bougea néanmoins pas de contre sa porte qu'après cinq bonnes minutes et les larmes revinrent brûler ses yeux. Pourquoi était-il venu jusqu'ici ? Il s'imaginait peut-être qu'elle allait lui ouvrir grands les bras en lui proposant un thé ? Et puis, il avait dû bien rire avec sa chère Pansy alors pourquoi venir encore l'ennuyer ? Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait…

_« C'est toi que j'aime »_

Non…elle devait oublier ça. C'était un mensonge. Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas connaître ce sentiment…peu importe tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble…ce qu'elle avait vu lui prouvait définitivement qu'il n'était qu'un poison mortel, un démon.

Qu'il revienne…elle l'attendait de pied ferme !

Elle ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait retenu de ne pas le transformer en fouine mal odorante ce pourri !

C'était décidé, elle ne pleurerait plus à cause de lui ! Elle était Hermione Granger ! Gryffondor forte et courageuse et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter de vivre, il en serait bien trop content.

**oOoOo**

Ginny descendit les escaliers, une serviette protégeant ses épaules de ses cheveux humides.

Une fraîche pluie d'été s'était mise à tomber pendant son rangement de la maison et elle avait été contrainte de sortir en courant, pour rentrer les draps qui séchaient dans le jardin, se faisant généreusement arroser au passage.

En cette grise après midi, elle était seule au Terrier chose rare il fallait bien le reconnaître. Monsieur Potter s'était rendu au Ministère ainsi que Mr Weasley. Miss Weasley était partie de bonne heure rendre visite à ses deux chenapans de fils sur le Chemin de Travers.

La jeune femme traversa la cuisine dans le but d'aller bouquiner au salon, mais quelque chose retint son attention.

- Eh…

Draco releva la tête, la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait s'ouvrit. Il en éprouva un certain soulagement cependant la jeune femme en face de lui ne semblait partager cet état d'esprit. Dans ses yeux verts et sur sa figure se lisait un franc étonnement.

- Malfoy ?

-Oui c'est bien comme ça que je m'appelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et elle crut bon d'ajouter avec un sourire moqueur. Te serais-tu perdu ? Ton manoir est dans l'autre direction.

Son visiteur surprise afficha un air blasé. Elle se fichait de lui ma parole mais il était vrai que les Weasley n'étaient pas en tête de sa liste d'amis. Ca n'était que la seconde fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici.

- Pas du tout.

Répondit-il enfin, sérieusement la faisant cligner puis s'écarter de la porte sans en demander plus.

- Entre.

The King of Slytherin franchit le pas et Ginny referma derrière lui puis envoya la serviette sécher sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Si c'est Harry que tu viens voir ça tombe mal, il est absent.

Lui tournant le dos, elle posa sa baguette sur le bord de l'évier ou elle entreprit de remplir la bouilloire.

-A vrai dire…c'est à toi que je veux parler.

La jolie rousse lui fit face, franchement dubitative.

-Moi ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Pour quoi faire… ? Demanda-t-elle un peu suspicieuse.

-A propos d'Hermione.

Ginny se reconcentra sur sa bouilloire sous laquelle elle alluma le feu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait.

- Je voudrais régler un incident fâcheux à cause duquel nous nous sommes séparés.

- Un incident ?

Là, il piquait sa curiosité elle devait bien l'admettre.

- Je ne croyais pas dire ça un jour mais... « s'il te plait ».

Son hôtesse en perdit son latin l'espace d'un instant mais elle n'en montra rien, se contentant de dire :

- Assied-toi.

**oOoOo**

Harry cessa de tourner sur lui-même lorsque la maison penchée et la porcherie apparurent devant ses yeux constellés de gouttes de pluie qui s'étaient déposées sur ses lunettes qu'il nettoya à la va vite avant de courir jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine se protégeant la tête de sa mallette du Ministère.

- Je suis rentré !

Sachant sa fiancée seule, il reprit tout en s'essuyant les pieds.

- Tu as bien fait de rentrer le linge, c'est le déluge de…

Il lui fut impossible d'achever sa phrase car devant ses yeux éberlués, se tenait une scène on ne peut plus incongrue : Sa douce Ginny, accoudée à la table, une tasse de thé encore pleine à laquelle elle n'avait visiblement pas touchée et en face d'elle, assit sur le banc de l'autre coté, Draco Malfoy, une tasse pas plus entamée que celle de Ginny posée devant lui.

Ils avaient l'air de discuter comme deux vieux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années et tellement absorbés dans leur conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas prit le temps de boire leur thé sûrement froid.

Le gêneur ouvrit la bouche…mais muet, il ne put dire un mot même lorsque le beau blond se leva avec élégance et remettant ses mains dans ses poches reprit comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus :

-Je vais vous laisser. Merci Weasley, j'aurais une dette envers toi.

- J't'en prie.

Il tourna les talons et dépassa le fiancé de mademoiselle toujours silencieux.

- Potter. Salua t'il finalement avant de sortir.

**oOoOo**

- Bon…eh bien je crois que le thé est froid…

La jeune Weasley se leva à son tour et d'un coup de baguette envoya les tasses se vider dans l'évier.

- Eeuh…Plaça presque timidement Harry resté à la même place depuis son arrivée.

Ginny daigna enfin lui montrer un peu d'attention, elle se tourna face à lui et s'exclama :

-Oh mon Dieu chéri ! Tu es trempé !

Le concerné poussa un imperceptible soupir, l'espace d'un instant il avait bien cru avoir sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos ! Ou **piiire **! De faire partit du décor !

- …Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire… ? Reprit-il à mi-voix comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant prise en faute.

- Si. Tu ferais mieux de te changer avant d'attraper un rhume.

Ignorant sûrement délibérément son ton de reproche, elle laissa la vaisselle se faire toute seule et quitta la cuisine.

- Hein…mais… ! …AATCHAA !

**oOoOo**

Après deux jours de pluie quasi incessante, le soleil de plomb de la fin août fut de retour sur l'Angleterre.

Il n'y avait que la piscine ou les douches qui pouvaient rafraîchir mais malheureusement…pour une durée limitée…et être sorcier ne permettait hélas pas d'échapper à la canicule.

C'est pourquoi, la jeune femme intelligente quelle était, avait décidé d'investir dans un ventilateur !

Elle s'était installée dans la pièce la plus fraîche c'est-à-dire le salon à coté du vent salvateur qui s'échappait des hélices, un bon livre entre les mains pour passer l'après midi tranquille mais…

**« Ding…dong…** »

Elle venait à peine de s'asseoir ! Tant pis, elle ferait comme si elle n'était pas là !

Ginny se tourna vers le jeune homme derrière elle en haussant les épaules. Ce dernier la pressa d'essayer encore.

**« Ding…dong…** »

- Elle n'est pas là tu vois bien

Draco ouvrit la bouche…

- Ooh la baarbe !

- Qu'est ce que tu disais ?

La voix d'Hermione se fit entendre derrière la porte. De toute évidence elle se méfiait de qui pourrait se trouver de l'autre coté.

- Oui ?

- Hermione c'est moi.

- Ginny… ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'aimerais bien te parler à toi et pas à la porte…

- Oui…oui ! Comme si ses bonnes manières avaient resurgit, elle déverrouilla la porte

La scène suivante se passa au ralenti…l'ex Gryffondor vit un éclat de cheveux roux mais en quelque seconde, une haute stature aux cheveux platine passa devant elle et entra dans l'appartement obligeant la maîtresse des lieux à reculer.

L'intrus se retourna vers la porte ouverte et sourit.

- Merci de ton aide Weasley.

- Pas d'quoi…

- Ginny ! S'insurgea la malheureuse victime

- Eeh ! Il m'a confisqué mes cookies préférés…j'étais à sa mercie.

- Mais…mais !

- Je te la confie, Malfoy.

- Soit sans crainte. Je te revaudrais ça.

- MAIS !

Hermione…laisse lui l'occasion de s'expliquer. C'est pour ton bien.

Sur ce, la futur Miss Potter tourna les talons et repartit par les escaliers.

**oOoOo**

Le silence n'aurait pas été plus lourd à un enterrement. C'était aussi tendu que des cordes de violon mais ça ne dura pas très longtemps…

- Tu ne manques pas de culot de te servir de ma meilleure amie.

- C'était la seule façon de t'approcher

- Ca ne change strictement rien. Je n'ai rien à te dire et je suis encore moins obligé de t'écouter.

- Lors d'un procès même l'accusé à droit à une défense correcte non ?

Elle fit volte face et le foudroya du regard.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi Malfoy, tu aurais eu droit au Détraqueur sans procès !

- Allons, allons ma douce. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

- Bien sur que si ! Maintenant sors de chez moi ! Et je t'interdis de m'appeler ma douce !

- Tu crie beaucoup trop fort, pense aux voisins.

- Sors d'ici !

- Bon…j'en conclus que tu as décidé de ne pas m'écouter…reprit-il sans perdre son calme avec déception.

- Ooh bravo, tu es plus futé que je ne le pensais !

- Dans ce cas…il sortit sa baguette Tu n'me laisse pas l'choix

Hermione n'eut hélas pas le temps de prendre la sienne restée dans le salon. Pointant sa baguette sur elle, le sort la toucha de face. Elle voulu crier mais…impossible…sa langue était collée à son palais.

Le regard quelle lui lança alors aurait pu stopper un train lancé à pleine vitesse.

- Je regrette vraiment mais tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autre choix. Maintenant tu vas bien être obligé de m'écouter.

Au regard furibond, elle ajouta un croisement de bras obstiné.

- Tu veux que je te ligote aussi ?

Il fit mine de ressortir sa baguette mais elle fit une grimace suffisamment risible pour qu'il range son arme dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet incident. Je n'ai pas voulu ça je te le jure. Je pensais que c'était toi qui rentrais. J'avoue je me suis fais surprendre…ça n'aurait pas dû venant d'elle. Sache que je n'ai jamais joué avec toi. Au début si peut être mais…ça a changé. Pansy n'est rien pour moi. Elle me suit partout comme le petit chien quelle est c'est tout. N'oublie pas que c'est à cause d'elle qu'on a été menotté l'un à l'autre et au fond…je devrais la remercier.

Au fur et à mesure de sa plaidoirie, le visage de son euh…interlocutrice….changeait d'expression. Le fait qu'il ait utilisé un sort contre elle ne l'étonne même pas ! C'était un ancien Serpentard et du Malfoy tout craché. Bon…peut être l'avait-elle « un peu » cherché mais…elle avait quand même de bonnes raisons non ?

Cependant…ses paroles la touchait peu à peu…peut être…peut être disait-il la vérité… ?

Pendant leur course poursuite, elle avait dû entièrement se reposer sur lui, elle avait apprit…à lui faire confiance, à se fier à lui…mais l'avoir vu avec Pansy…c'était trop…Ron avait dû…ressentir la même chose…le cœur qui semble vouloir se déchirer…

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

- Hermione…

Elle eu du mal à le regarder à nouveau surtout lorsqu'il s'approcha outre mesure. Glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes.

- Tu crois que Draco Malfoy, peut dire « je t'aime » facilement ? Tu crois…que je ne le pense pas ? Il sourit Si tu savais…le mal que j'ai eu, à me l'avouer, à le reconnaître. Si tu n'as pas fois en mes mots, alors regarde mes yeux, eux disent toujours ce que je pense.

Sa prisonnière fixa son regard dans les prunelles diaphanes elles étaient limpides, comme un lac de montagnes. Et puis elle entendit comme un son venu d'ailleurs, à la fois proche et lointain qui la fit trembler.

- Je t'aime

Le feu lui monta aux joues, elle ne détacha toute fois pas ses yeux de ce visage à l'ovale parfait et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

Son compagnon comprit parfaitement le message. Il n'eut qu'à se pencher un peu pour aller caresser ses lèvres. C'était…comme trouver un oasis de fraîcheur après une longue traversé du désert et malgré la moiteur ambiante, il frissonna. Elle lui avait pardonné, ce baiser était sa rédemption.

Si elle savait à quel point elle lui faisait du bien…elle, la Gryffondor, la moldue, elle l'avait sauvé, dans tous les sens du terme et il ne voulait plus passer un jour sans sa présence.

Après cette presque catastrophe ou elle avait faillit lui échapper, the King of Slytherin, avait déjà une petite idée sur ce qu'il devait faire.


	42. Chapter 42

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**?  
**

_Voila voila déjà le chapitre 42 !_

_J'ai tenu parole de publier avant Nouvel An xD car Noel n'est même pas encore passé ! mwahahahaha !_

_En tout cas, préparez vous car mon beta lecteur a bien rigolé en le lisant alors j'espere que vous partagerez notre euphorie! _

_Je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture et surtout UN TRES JOYEUX NOEL !_

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo**

**?  
**

Draco était « heureux ». Pas simplement « content » d'avoir fait quelque chose telle une mauvaise blague comme c'était son habitude mais **vraiment** heureux comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis…euh…très longtemps sans doute. Il se sentait emplit d'un sentiment de légèreté, d'euphorie même. S'il n'était pas un Malfoy, il serait certainement rentré chez lui en sautillant tellement il se sentait…heureux. Tout le vide, la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé moins de trois heures auparavant n'étaient plus rien, ça avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à ce bonheur tout nouveau.

Tout ça c'était…grâce à « elle ». Comment une si petite personne pouvait faire naître en lui autant de choses ? Aussi bien positive que négative.

Car, plus d'une fois il pouvait se l'avouer à lui-même, il avait eu très envie de lui tordre le cou. Quand elle se mettait à faire sa « je-sais-tout » Merlin ce quelle pouvait être pénible. Enfin…Hermione était peut être petite mais sa force n'avait rien en commun avec sa taille. C'était une grande sorcière qui ne manquait pas de ressources. C'était sans aucun doute ça qui les avait sauvé tous les deux durant leur course poursuite.

The King of Slytherin ne pouvait à présent que reconnaître ses qualités, et son charme et tooouuut ça était pour **lui **!

Tout d'même…heureusement qu'il avait réussit à la convaincre…qu'aurait-il fait, sans elle…

« Une bonne chose de faite »

Maintenant…il lui restait encore quelque petite chose à régler. Dont une en particulier…

**oOoOo**

Molly Weasley rentra du jardin suivit de près par une pastèque de taille honorable qui flottait dans les airs. Rien de tel pour se désaltérer par ces chaudes journées d'été. Heureusement bientôt la température allait baisser un peu, il était temps car la saison avait été trop caniculaire.

Elle recevait ses deux chenapans de fils pour la journée, sans oublier Ginny et son futur gendre alors pour le goûter cette énorme pastèque ferait l'unanimité.

- Ginny, trésor ! Tu veux bien venir m'aider ? Appela t'elle du bas des escaliers.

-J'arrive !

Cette dernière était occupée à aider son fiancé. Il avait enfin décidé de ranger sa mallette qui était…assez en désordre il fallait bien le reconnaître. Après un long moment de silence il essaya à nouveau.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi Malfoy est venu te voir ?

- Non. Répondit-elle simplement.

- Ca n'est pas grave au moins ?

- Harry…

Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire cracher le morceau alors n'insiste pas. Ce n'est rien qui ne concerne.

Sur ce, elle se leva et lui tendant une dernière feuille, termina par :

- Tu vas pouvoir finir sans moi ?

Un grognement de frustration lui répondit en même temps qu'il saisissait la feuille quelle lui tendait.

- A tout à l'heure

Quel gamin, il boudait juste parce qu'elle restait muette sur le sujet de la visite de Malfoy. Et puis…ça ne lui déplaisait pas cette petite pointe de jalousie.

- Qu'est ce qui a maman ?

- Tu veux t'occuper de la pastèque s'il te plait ?

- ….Et eux, ils peuvent pas l'faire ? Rétorqua la cadette de la famille en désignant deux grandes masses rousses affalées sur le canapé.

**- Fred** : Il fait trop chaud pour travailler.

**- Georges** : Et puis, c'est toi la fille de la famille non ?

- …

Harry allait déposer la dernière feuille dans sa mallette lorsqu'un grand **BANG** secoua toute la maison et renversa tous les papiers qu'il avait mit un temps fou à ranger mais il n'en soucia pas dans l'immédiat et se précipita à la cuisine d'où venait le bruit.

- Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?**!** Vous allez…bien… ?

Il eu du mal à finir car devant lui, se tenait Ms Weasley, les mains sur les hanches avec un air réprobateur à coté de sa fille qui elle tenait sa baguette en direction de…euh…

- Oui, oui tout va très bien. Répliqua sèchement sa fiancée

- Euh…qu'est ce que…

- Ce sont des ornithorynques ça s'voit non ?

Ca ressemblait a des canards mais…avec des poils et…un grand bec plat qui, armés de couteaux découpaient une grosse pastèque.

-Ginny…tenta Ms Weasley.

- Non maman. Ça leur servira de leçon

- Ce sont…

- Fred et Georges en effet.

- Ah…

- Tu veux peut être que je te transforme aussi ? Dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui

- Non, non je…je vais…retourner à mon triage…

- Oui, bonne idée.

Le jeune Potter se détourna et sortit vite de la cuisine sans demander son reste.

- …Bonne idée…

Il l'aimait plus que tout mais parfois…sa fiancée faisait…un peu peur…

Il préférait éviter de savoir ce que Fred et Georges avaient pu dire pour mériter la colère de leur sœur…

« Je m'demande si maman était comme ça avec papa… »

Ce n'est qu'en revenant dans la chambre que…

- Oh non…

Il se rendit compte avec consternation que tout son travail acharné…était à refaire…

**oOoOo**

En franchissant la porte d'entrée, Draco ne put s'empêcher de savourer la sublime fraîcheur qui régnait dans le grand hall. Enfin il rentrait chez lui. Il allait retrouver, sa chambre, ses affaires.

- Je suis rentré !

Qui de l'elfe de maison ou de sa mère allait arriver le premier ?

- Maître ! Bienvenu chez vous

- Ah…perdu…Sourit le maître en question

- Pardon maître ?

- Non, non rien. Ma mère n'est…

- Draco. Enfin.

Une belle femme blonde dans une robe de soie mandarine sortit du salon et tendit les bras à l'approche de son fils quelle serra contre elle.

- Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

- Pardon mère. J'ai été retardé. Expliqua t'il en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Oui, c'est ce quelle m'a dit.

- Elle… ?

- Oh ne t'en fais pas Draco. Elle m'a déjà tout expliqué. Apporte une tasse de plus Kolin

- Oui maîtresse

Lady Malfoy entoura les épaules de son fils unique pour le conduire au salon.

- Je suis impatiente que tu me racontes tout en détail

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Narcissa continua d'avancer mais Draco s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce car là, assise sur l'un des fauteuils de velours, une tasse de thé à la main…

- Pansy…

**oOoOo**

- Euh…Ginny…chérie…

- Quoi…

- Tu devrais peut être leur redonner leur apparence normale maintenant non ?

Ils étaient tous assit à table…enfin…presque tous…les deux ornithorynques mangeaient quelque morceaux de pastèque disposés dans une assiette sur le sol de la cuisine.

C'était Ms Weasley qui s'était lancée, quoi que prudemment pour faire sa requête à sa fille. Son gendre lui, tentait apparemment de se transformer en caméléon mais…en vain…il restait assit en mangeant un peu trop méticuleusement sa pastèque. Bien que Molly aurait apprécié un petit coup de main, elle comprenait fort bien les précautions que prenaient Harry car Ginny, à l'heure actuelle ressemblait à un baril de poudre prêt à exploser.

- Je n'sais pas trop…je voudrais être certaine qu'ils ont retenu la leçon

- Ginny, le mariage est dans une semaine et demie

- ….

**POUF **

- T'es vraiment atteinte ma grande

- Faudrait un peu te calmer.

- Pauvre Harry t'aurait du réfléchir avant d'lui mettre la bague au doigt.

- Vous en voulez encore ?

- Ginny !

Ni une ni deux, les deux jumeaux avaient filés

- Calme toi, tu sais comment ils sont.

- Je ne suis pas leur elfe de maison. Ca leur apprendra à me chercher

- Mange ta pastèque, n'oubliez pas qu'il y à toutes ces lettres à ouvrir.

Elle désigna un sac en toile posé dans un coin de la cuisine qui débordait de lettres cachetées.

Le couple poussa un profond soupir à l'idée de ce qui les attendait.

**oOoOo**

Depuis son départ, elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à planer. Elle se sentait, sereine contrairement à il y a quelque heure mais tout ça semblait tellement…ou plutôt si…improbable. Après tout, c'était Malfoy mais il l'avait vraiment touché et il semblait sincère. Elle lui avait pourtant appris à oublier leurs anciennes barrières et voila que c'était elle qui doutait sous prétexte de son nom de famille et de son appartenance à Serpentard. En fait…elle avait vraiment peur…peur de ce qui pourrait ou ne pas arriver, du regard des autres et en particulier de ses amis. Enfin…ce n'était que le début alors elle ne risquait pas d'entrer dans son milieu de sitôt.

- Haaa !

Un poids lui avait sauté sur le ventre alors quelle s'était laissé tomber sur son lit pour rêvasser.

Effrayée, Hermione releva les épaules pour voir ce qui se passait.

Elle vit surtout une masse touffue orange étalée sur son ventre puis deux yeux fauves qui la fixaient avec insistance.

- Pa…Pattenrond !

Mrraaou !

- D'où…d'où sors tu…

Un bout de langue rose sortit d'entre ses poils roux et sans plus de détails, il se lova sur le ventre chaud de se maîtresse.

- Rooh ! Tu exagères ! Je ne vais pas rester couché là ! Je n'veux pas faire la sieste moi ! Eeh tu m'écoutes ?

Mais son compagnon avait décidé de faire la sourde oreille. C'était sans doute sa façon de protester d'avoir été autant négliger ces derniers jours.

L'ancienne Gryffondor leva la main et caressa tendrement son petit lion tanné sur elle.

- Pardon mon petit chaton. Sourit-elle. Je promets de t'accorder plus de temps à partir de maintenant.

Comme si pas le moindre mot ne lui avait échappé, un profond ronronnement sortit de sa gorge et s'éleva dans toute la chambre.

- …Tu arrives toujours à m'amadouer hein…

**oOoOo**

- Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu…

En une fraction de seconde, un rayon violet frôla la joue de Narcissa et alla frapper leur invitée de plein fouet. Pansy poussa juste un petit couinement comme un chien qui se serait coincé la queue dans une porte.

Stupéfaite, lady Malfoy se retourna pour voir une plante verte à l'aspect…plutôt pathétique. La plante en elle-même était toute bombée mais un peu écrasée en son centre et c'était comme s'il y avait absence total de tige tant les feuilles prenaient de la place.

- Mais enfin tu as perdu la tête ! Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ?

- Désolé, mais je suis allergique aux garces. Kolin !

- Oui, oui maître. Couina l'elfe en apportant une tasse supplémentaire.

- Débarrasse moi de **ça. **Ordonna le maître des lieux en désignant la plante

- Ou dois je la mettre maître ?

- Quelque part hors de ma vue.

Kolin prit le pot difforme et sortit du salon plongeant les deux occupants dans le silence.

- Enfin, je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ?

- Je l'ai dis je ne supporte pas les garces.

- Pansy est…

- Peut importe ce quelle est. Je ne veux plus qu'elle apparaisse devant mes yeux.

- J'ignore ce que tu as mais…

- Et moi je ne sais pas ce quelle ta dit maman, mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit toute la vérité.

- La vérité, Draco. J'aimerais bien le connaître.

Son fils sembla hésiter un instant puis releva la tête dans un profond soupire.

- Très bien, je vais tout te dire mais tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.

- M'asseoir…pourquoi ?

- Ca risque d'être long et aussi…de ne pas vraiment te plaire

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, elle craignait le pire mais elle finit par obtempérer et prit place dans le canapé ou Draco prit place également.

Il allait tout lui raconter, il ne pensait pas quelle était prête à entendre ça mais…il n'avait pas trop le choix. S'il voulait envisager quelque chose avec Hermione il lui faudrait d'abord l'aval de lady Malfoy.

Il lui parla de ce chaud après midi d'été, de leur enlèvement et de leur séjour dans ce grenier sale. Leur fugue à haut risque et les Mangemorts.

- Sans elle maman, je ne serais plus là

Enfin, ça valait dans l'autre sens aussi et il ne manqua pas de le préciser. Trop heureux de se vanter de son courage.

- Tu as fais ça, toi ?

- Oui mère. Moi

- Et tu l'as fait comme ça, sans réfléchir.

- A vrai dire…mes jambes on bougé toutes seule. Comme…munit d'une volonté propre.

Le regard azur de Narcissa se rembruma mais son fils ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua son récit la partie la moins plaisante pour son interlocutrice.

L'entraide Gryffondor-Serpentard et puis la difficile prise de conscience de ses sentiments encore inconnus.

- Alors…

- Mère, pour la première fois de ma vie…

- Non.

La belle blonde se leva et tourna le dos à son fils.

- Maman…

- Je ne peux pas l'accepter Draco.

- Mais laissez moi au moins finir !

- Une née moldue ne deviendra jamais une Malfoy ! Je m'y opposerais tu entends ? s'insurgea t'elle en lui faisant face.

- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas saisit mère. Ca sera Hermione, ou personne. J'ai bien peur que pour une fois, nous ne soyons pas d'accord.

Sous le regard stupéfait de Narcissa, Malfoy junior quitta le salon. C'était bien la première fois quelle le voyait aussi déterminé. Il fallait agir et vite…

**oOoOo**

Pour la deuxième fois de l'après midi Ginny fut dérangée dans le marasme qu'était de répondre aux lettres de félicitation.

Ms Weasley l'appelait du rez de chaussée.

La jeune fille posa sa plume un peu trop lentement au gout de son fiancé.

- Si c'est encore ces deux idiots je vais…

- Du calme mon cœur…respiiiiire.

Elle tenta d'obéir, faisant entrer une grande quantité d'air dans ses poumons et relâcha ses épaules.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Mouai…

Elle l'embrassa furtivement et descendit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Au salon.

Une goutte roula le long de sa tempe lorsqu'elle vit en face d'elle sa meilleure amie, l'air sévère et les mains sur les hanches.

- Oh Hermione. Quelle surprise…

- Hein hein. Très drôle. Tu devais te douter que je viendrais régler mes comptes

- Oh je ne…euh…allons ailleurs tu veux bien.

L'ex préfete accepta bon gré de suivre sa cadette dans le jardin loin des oreilles indiscrètes. En effet, Fred, George, leur mère et même Harry tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait entre Ginny, Hermione et Malfoy car la jeune Weasley n'avait pas voulu cracher le morceau.

- Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Reprit l'accusatrice une fois quelles furent à distance respectable de la maison.

La fautive leva les mains avec le sourire.

- Je plaide coupable

- Et tu me dis ça comme ça, sans remord ?

- Bien sur ! C'était pour ton bien je te l'ai dis et ça a marché non ?

**?**

- Ca a l'air de se passer pas trop mal…

- Je n'ai pas l'impression quelles se disputent.

- Rooh taisez vous un peu j'arrive pas à suivre !

**?**

- Mais ! la n'est pas la question !

- Ou est-elle alors ?

- C'est à propos du sens moral ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça

- J'ai intercédé en sa faveur c'est tout. Ce n'est pas un crime que je sache.

**?**

- Tu arrives à lire sur les lèvres toi…mais bien sur…

- Bien sur frérot ! C'est moi le meilleur tu le sais bien

- Alors dit nous ce quelles disent au lieu de faire le malin.

**?**

- Non ça n'est pas un crime mais…

- Ecoute, Hermione. Quand il est venu me voir il avait l'air inquiet et tourmenté. Il a pas mal parlé et, je l'ai trouvé sincère. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de l'aider et aussi, je l'ai fais pour toi.

- Pour moi ?

- Je savais que c'était important pour toi. Qu'**il **est important pour toi. Tu vas enfin de l'avant et j'en suis ravie. Tu penses à autre chose qu'à mon idiot de frère.

**?**

- Aloors ? S'impatienta George en voyant son frère plisser le front

- Euuh…elle a dit : « quand il a vendu les poires il a levé un pied et tout mangé » et ensuite « il a pas mal d'acné et je l'ai poussé par terre »

- …Tu es sur que c'est ce quelle a dit… ?

- Oui mais…de qui elle parle à ton avis ?

- Avoue plutôt que tu as raconté n'importe quoi parce que tu n'as pas compris un traître mot !

- Ca suffit vous deux. Vous êtes franchement fatigants.

- Je crois que c'est finit.

Les trois Weasley suivirent le regard de Harry pour voir les deux filles s'enlacer avec le sourire. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être une dispute, Ms Weasley avait raison et c'était tant mieux.

Main dans la main, elles revinrent vers la maison ignorant que dans le salon, c'était le branle bas de combat pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Elles reviennent, vite !

Harry se précipita au premier, Ms Weasley se mit à récurer une poêle en fonte déjà propre, quant aux jumeaux ils firent mine de lire Sorcière Hebdo.

- Eh bien, en voila de l'animation….

- On s'occupe comme on peut.

- Hermione chérie, tu comptes rester un peu ?

- Euh…je ne sais pas si…

- Mais si. Maman va nous faire sa fameuse tarte aux prunes tu peux pas rater ça.

- Bon…merci Ms Weasley.

- Au fait Ginny…

- Quoi Fred…

- Qui est ce qui a de l'acné ?

- ….Quoi… ?

La cadette de la famille prit Hermione par la main et l'entraîna à l'étage.

- Je crois plutôt qu'on va aller voir Harry

**oOoOo**

- Et tu aurais vu ça, quand je suis descendu à la cuisine et que j'ai vu deux ornithorynques en train de découper la pastèque

- Ils s'imaginent peut être que je suis leur servante ! Et puis quoi encore.

Hermione riait à s'en faire mal au ventre. La vie au Terrier était très animée surtout quand Fred et George venaient leur rendre visite.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est tout ça ?

- Ooh…ce sont tous les courriers de félicitations auxquels nous devons répondre

- Impressionnant…

- Tu voudrais pas nous aider un peu ? Après tout, tu faisais bien nos devoirs à l'école.

- Harry…

- Heeey ! C'est pas moi qui me marie.

- Serait ce une façon polie de m'envoyer balader miss Granger ?

- Peut être bien Monsieur Potter. Répondit-elle en riant. C'est déjà dans une semaine…

- Oui…

Il aurait aimé que ses parents soient encore là pour voir ça…il poursuivait la tradition puisque lui aussi, allait épouser une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu et au caractère bien trempé.

- Au fait, Hermione. Comptes tu venir accompagné ?

Cette question tira Harry de ses pensées.

- Hein ? eh bien je ne…

Elle fuit le regard de Ginny posé sur elle. A une époque elle était sure d'y assister au bras de Ron mais là…

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de me pencher sur la question…

- Je vois, je vois. Puis après une fausse hésitation. Pourquoi ne demandes tu pas à Malfoy de t'accompagner ?

**- Heein **?

- Ginny tu ne penses pas q…

Mais elle coupa la chic à son fiancé.

- Demande lui ok ? Il sera le bienvenu

- Euh je…d'accord.

- Parfait

Elle allait leur donner un petit coup de pouce, ça ne serait pas superflu


	43. Chapter 43

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**?**

_Et voila...Noel est passé...j'ai bien cru qu'on arriverait jamais chez mes parents pour le réveillon...fichue neige u_u_

_Enfin...tout s'est bien passé et sans indigestion ! C'est po beau ça?_

_Quand à moi, je vous offre votre cadeau de noel^^ alias; le chapitre 43 !  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous ~-^ et a trés bientot pour la suite ! _

**Lacus Clyne**

**?**

**oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo**

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais tu pourrais au moins en parler à ton mari. Protesta Harry sans méchanceté.

- Aah mais nous ne sommes pas encore mariés.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots s'il te plait.

- C'est évident non ? Je voudrais les mettre ensemble. Pour celui qui a sauvé le monde tu n'es pas très perspicace.

- Hermione, avec Malfoy ? Résuma le pauvre laissé pour compte avec incrédulité.

-Je sais, je sais. C'est loufoque comme idée mais il faut vivre avec son temps ! Et puis, il est venu me voir pour me demander de l'aide. Ce qui, tu seras d'accord, est un fait exceptionnel ! il m'a même dit « s'il te plait » rend toi compte.

- En effet…mais comment peux tu avoir la conviction qu'il est sincère ?

- Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? parce que c'est Malfoy ? Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il n'est pas capable de sentiments sincères.

Son interlocuteur ne trouva rien à répondre. Il était vrai qu'il se laissait aller aux préjugés mais Malfoy les avait toujours habitué à cette froideur et cette placidité mais peut être…peut être qu'Hermione était parvenu à faire fondre son cœur de glace.

- Je vais juste leur donner un petit coup de pouce. Ce qui est arrivé avec Ron est triste mais mon dadet de frère aurait du se décider bien plus tôt ! Hermione a raison d'aller de l'avant. Elle n'allait pas passer sa vie à l'attendre et tant pis si c'est avec Malfoy quelle est heureuse.

- Oui…tu as sûrement raison.

- Evidemment ! c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

Il sourit tendrement et saisissant son bras sans quelle s'y attende, tira d'un coup sec pour la faire s'asseoir sur lui.

- Oui entre autre.

- Dans une semaine…

- Oui.

- Ginny Potter…

Comme si elle venait de lui faire une caresse particulièrement délicieuse, Harry ferma les yeux et entrouvrit ses lèvres dans un sourire de plénitude.

- J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là.

- Je sais…

Il colla son front contre le sien et resta silencieux, les plongeant dans un apaisant silence. Inutile de parler pour communiquer.

**oOoOo**

**« Ding…dong** »

- Entre ! C'est ouvert.

Draco franchit le pas du petit appartement puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il la fixa longuement cette maudite porte qui était restée obstinément fermée l'autre jour mais aujourd'hui, il était de l'autre coté ! Et c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de venir. Il la regarda droit dans la serrure comme pour lui prouver que c'était **lui **qui avait gagné !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Rien rien.

- Tu sais, dialoguer avec les portes maintenant ?

Elle vint arranger sa chemise.

- Ne soit pas sotte.

- Je me demande qui est le plus sot des deux. Dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Son compagnon se pencha et alla frôler ses lèvres. Baiser quelle lui rendit.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

- Mh. J'avais…j'avais quelque chose à te dire.

- Ah oui et quoi donc ? Que tu ne peux plus te passer d'moi ? Ca je le sais déjà.

- J't'en prie, ne soit pas aussi narcissique.

- Eh, je suis un Malfoy.

Il disait ça avec tant de légèreté quelle en sourit.

- Alors ? Que puis je pour toi ?

- Euh…eh bien comme tu le sais…dans cinq jours aura lieu le mariage de Harry et…

- Comment pourrais je l'oublier. On ne parle que de ça dans la presse et à la radio. La coupa t'il avec un peu d'amertume. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à accepter que ce soit Monsieur Potter qui ait encore et toujours le monopole.

- Je t'en prie Draco….ne m'interromps pas c'est déjà assez difficile à dire…

Un sourire goguenard étira les jolies lèvres du démon blond.

- Hermione est gênée. Diable…

Elle campa ses mains sur ses hanches en guise de protestation et fronça les sourcils.

- Ok, ok. Pardon, je plaisante. Je t'écoute.

- Donc.. pour le mariage…Je…je n'ai pas encore de cavalier et…enfin…

Elle arrangea une mèche derrière son oreille, embarrassée.

- Ginny m'a demandé de t'en parler alors…je…je voulais savoir si…

Deux doigts blancs relevèrent son menton. Et elle vit un éclatant sourire surmonté de deux yeux gris qui la toisait avec amusement.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne au mariage de Potter, c'est ça ?

En réponse, la si courageuse Gryffondor baissa les yeux, les joues écarlates.

- Ca vient de toi ? Ou bien est ce uniquement parce que Weasley te l'a demandé.

-Je…j'y avais déjà pensé mais…

- Tu es sure ? Demanda t'il sur un tout autre ton.

Elle trouva la force de le regarder et pu dire du bout des lèvres :

- Vient avec moi.

Ils risqueraient sûrement de croiser Ron puisque c'était le mariage de sa sœur mais…il faudrait bien quelle affronte ses démons tôt ou tard…

- Tu as de quoi t'habiller pour une cérémonie ?

- Tu m'insultes là.

- Oh pardon d'avoir froissé votre fierté Monsieur Malfoy

- J'aime mieux ça. J'ai parlé à ma mère.

- Pour ?

- Pour nous.

Hermione interrompit un instant son geste de remplissage de la théière.

- Et… ?

- Elle n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier.

- …Il fallait s'y attendre. Je pensais bien quelle ne m'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts…

- Elle n'aura pas le choix.

- Draco…

- Je ne suis plus un petit garçon quelle peut influencer et si je n'ai pas sa bénédiction et bien tant pis.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à venir tu sais…

- Hors de question. Je t'accompagnerais. J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir peur de la réaction de ma mère et puis…

Il glissa ses bras autour de sa jolie taille, se pressant contre elle, il embrassa son cou.

- Je meurs d'envie de te voir dans ta robe.

- Moooh…tu es impossible…Et Parkinson ? Elle ne sera pas ravie en apprenant ça

- Ooh ne t'en fais pas. Là ou elle est, elle ne risque pas de nous causer d'ennuis.

Trop sure de le connaître, Hermione fronça les sourcils et se tourna face à lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Disons simplement que je lui ai fait regretté de m'avoir agacé.

- Draco…qu'est ce que tu as fait…

- Ne t'énerve pas. J'ai juste mis en application les cours de la vieille Mcgonagall.

-…C'est-à-dire ?

- Je l'ai changé en plante verte

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit tant elle était scandalisée.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Hermione. Elle l'avait bien cherché. Je vais attendre un peu avant de lui redonner son apparence histoire quelle retienne la leçon et quelle nous laisse tranquille à l'avenir.

- Mais !

-Tutututu. Posant son doigt sur ses lèvres il sourit avant d'ajouter. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire taire.

Elle rougit, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Donc, pour la cérémonie ?

- Ah, euh oui. C'est samedi prochain à 14h à la mairie de Godric's Hollow.

- Très bien. Je viendrais te chercher. Par contre si ça ne t'ennui pas que je me change ici…

- Non, bien sur que non mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne pense pas que ma mère sautera de joie quand elle saura que je t'accompagne au mariage le plus people de l'année.

**oOoOo**

Les cinq jours les séparant du grand événement passèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. Harry et Ginny eurent beaucoup à faire entre les interviews, finir de répondre aux félicitations, achever les dernières retouches pour leurs habits de cérémonie et préparer le Terrier à recevoir deux cents personnes. Et la veille du mariage…

- Ginny ! N'oublie pas ta valise !

- Oui, oui !

La jolie rousse descendit les escaliers, sa valise volant derrière elle.

- C'est quoi cette valise ? Ne me dit pas que tu as tellement hâte de partir en voyage de noces que tes bagages sont déjà prêts.

- Chéri…je suis une jeune femme qui va partir en lune de miel trois semaines. Tu crois vraiment que ce sont là les seules affaires dont j'aurais besoin ?

- Oui…Dit-il en l'attirant contre lui

- Moooh…tu sais j'adorerais rester mais je dois aller cher Hermione

- Ah…bon…

- Mais oui. Je t'en avais parlé enfin. Tu te souviens que ça porte malheur de voir la mariée vingt quatre heures avant la cérémonie.

- Ce n'est qu'une superstition. J'aurais espéré qu'on passerait cette journée tranquille.

Il respira profondément l'odeur de sa peau, son nez dans la courbure de son cou.

- N…non…Harry ne commence pas je…dois…

- Mmh…

Son compagnon prit plaisir à embrasser la peau blanche de petits baisers la faisant se tendre sous ses lèvres. Il sut qu'il avait gagné la partie lorsqu'elle soupira cependant…

**« tuuuutuuuuutuuuuut… »**

- Qu'est ce que…

- Aaah ! C'est le signal des vingt quatre heures ! Il faut que j'y aille.

- Hein…mais…

- On s'revoit au mariage. Je t'aime !

Prenant sa valise, elle fila par la porte de la cuisine laissant son futur époux dans un état de forte frustration.

**oOoOo**

Hermione et Ginny pénétrèrent toutes deux dans le couloir d'entrée du petit appartement une grande housse bleue sur leur bras.

- Oh quel goujat ce vendeur, quel mufle

- Ca c'est vrai. Tu veux essayer vingt sept paires de chaussures et tu as l'impression de les importuner. Enfin je suis bien contente de mes achats mais je vais quand même essayer ma robe.

- Voyons, tu l'as déjà enfilé à la boutique…

- Oui mais j'ai mangé une religieuse depuis…

Ginny sourit avec complaisance et ajouta :

- C'est moi la future mariée qui doit m'inquiéter de rentrer dans sa robe

- Eh bien disons que je suis stressée pour deux.

La cadette Weasley attendit quelle soit assise à sa coiffeuse en train d'essayer différentes façons de coiffer sa crinière pour demander :

- Tu lui as demandé ?

- Oui.

- Alors… ?

- Il accepte de m'accompagner.

- Excellent.

- Mmh…

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te ravir.

- Si, si…toute fois…

- Ron…

Son aînée baissa les yeux sans répondre, laissant sa baguette en suspens au dessus de la coiffeuse.

- Il n'est pas sur de revenir à temps mais il fait son possible. Il a fait la connaissance d'une jeune étudiante roumaine qui lui plait beaucoup. Il compte lui demander un rendez vous.

- Mais il ne veut pas revenir, il n'a pas envie de me revoir. A ses yeux je suis impardonnable…

- Oh Hermione…bien sur qu'il viendra, il a intérêt. C'est le mariage de sa petite sœur.

Ginny s'accroupi a coté d'elle pour être à sa hauteur.

- Et je te conseille d'arrêter de te tourmenter avec ça, c'est du passé. Ron n'a pas saisit sa chance quand il en avait l'occasion et il a eu tort. C'est Draco que tu aimes alors vit le à fond et ne te reproche rien.

- Non Ginny…je ne serais tranquille que lorsqu'il m'aura dit qu'il ne m'en veut plus…et je doute que ça arrive un jour.

Elle n'insista pas et préféra se redresser pour la serrer contre elle. Il était certain que tôt ou tard ils se retrouveraient face à face et qu'ils percent l'abcès sur ce qui s'était passé. Le mariage serait peut être l'occasion pour Hermione et Ron de tourner la page.

**oOoOo**

- Draco ? Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

- Non, non deux minutes.

Retirant la veste de smoking du cintre, il l'enfila et l'ajusta sur ses épaules.

- C'est bon tu peux entrer.

La maîtresse des lieux s'exécuta et l'admira avec attention comme elle l'aurait fait devant un livre très rare et précieux.

- Quoi ?

-Non, non. Tu es juste, très élégant.

- Je le suis toujours.

- Et ta tête ? Est-elle toujours aussi enflée ? Car si ça continue bientôt elle ne passera plus les portes.

- Tu as de la chance qu'on soit attendu ou j'aurais voulu en découdre tout de suite.

La jeune femme ne se donna même pas la peine de répliquer. Elle lui prit les poignets et ferma ses boutons de manchette avec soin.

- Merci

- De rien. Je vais m'habiller aussi.

- …Un petit coup d'main ?

-…Sort d'ici

Il fut mit dehors sans plus de cérémonie et passa dix longues minutes à faire les cents pas.

- Tu en mets du temps !

- Ne me brusque pas ou ça sera encore plus long.

The King of Slytherin soupira de façon exagérée pour quelle comprenne bien qu'il avait horreur qu'on le fasse attendre ! Mais Hermione elle, ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

- Si tu ne te décide pas à sortir de là tu vas m'obliger à venir te chercher !

- Ca vaaa ! Tu peux entrer. Céda t'elle, excédée par son comportement de gamin colérique.

Quand même ! C'était pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps qu'il tournait en rond. Sans plus attendre, Draco ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre mais n'alla pas plus avant car il fut cloué sur place par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Hermione avait revêtu sa robe de cérémonie faite d'une mousseline légère d'un doux orange pastel. Tandis que le bas de la robe était vaporeux et tombait sur ses pieds, le haut cintrait sa jolie poitrine par un décolleté affolant mais raisonnable maintenu par de fines bretelles.

Elle creva sa bulle en faisant claquer ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant de toute évidence une remarque de sa part.

- Tu…tu es…absolument…renversante…

Merlin…quelle était belle. Le feu lui monta aux joues. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Hermione Granger puisse être aussi…

- Draco…Draco…ouhoou !

- Hein… ? Pardon tu disais ?

- Je te demandais si cette coiffure était bien. Réédita la demoiselle en essayant de cacher son exaspération.

- Moui…moui pas mal mais je préfère quand tu as une coiffure basse tu sais, comme au bal de quatrième année.

Son interlocutrice fit les yeux ronds.

- Quoi… ?

- Tu t'en souviens…

- Tu en doutais ? Sourit-il

Elle fut déstabilisée l'espace d'un instant mais reprit vite ses esprits. Car ils allaient finir par être en retard.


	44. Chapter 44

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_BONNE ANNEE 2011 A TOOOUUS ! ^o^_

_Voici enfin aprés 1 mois le chapitre 44 !_

_Nous approchons peu à peu de la conclusion de cette fic mais pour l'instant savourez ce new chapitre un peu plus long que les autres^^  
_

_En vous souhaitant Bonne lecture à tous ~-^ et a trés vite pour le 45 !_

**Lacus Clyne**

**?  
**

**oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo**

**?**

**«** **Toc toc »**

- Entrer ?

- Comment va la future mariée ?

- Ah Hermione

Ginny encore en peignoir portait déjà sur son cou et ses oreilles de jolies perles immaculées. Derrière elle, une jeune femme tressait ses cheveux roux de façon complexe du bout de sa baguette.

- Tu es ravissante.

- Merci. Je te présente Mathilde, ma coiffeuse.

- Je suis ravie de rencontrer la célèbre Hermione Granger

- Célèbre…c'est un bien grand mot…

Mathilde se saisit d'une couronne de roses blanches quelle piqua dans la coiffure de la future ex mademoiselle Weasley.

- Toi aussi tu es très belle

- Je voulais te faire honneur.

- Ou as-tu abandonné ton cavalier ? Sourit la mariée.

- Oh je l'ai laissé se mêler aux autres invités. Il a un peu grogné mais tant pis

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire. Hermione dû vite prendre congés, il fallait quelle enfile son encombrante robe de mariée.

- Bon courage. On se voit devant l'autel.

- Bien sur !

L'ancienne préféte sortit de la loge et en se retournant elle vit d'abord deux pieds, puis de grandes jambes et enfin le reste du corps d'un homme dans un costume violet sombre. Ses cheveux roux vif coupé courts et bien coiffés pour l'occasion. Hermione en resta interdit un instant, son nom s'échappa de ses lèvres dans un souffle.

- Ron…

**oOoOo**

Si elle avait du compter le nombre de fois ou elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation de silence pesant au cours des deux derniers mois écoulés, ses deux mains ne suffiraient peut être pas. Ils se regardaient tous les deux dans un instant figé sans entendre le bruit des conversations dans le jardin adjacent. Elle avait pourtant vu et revu cette scène dans sa tête des milliers de fois mais maintenant qu'il était devant lui…sa bouche était sèche et elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire…

- Je…

Mais il ne prit même pas la peine de la laisser poursuivre et la contournant, entra à son tour dans la loge.

**?**

- Potter.

- Ah Malfoy.

Le futur marié se détourna du miroir après avoir réajusté sa cravate pour faire face à son ancien ennemi qui se tenait derrière lui les mains dans les poches de son costume.

- Elle a réussit a te convaincre de venir.

- Rien ne lui résiste.

- Ca, ça n'est pas moi qui pourrais dire le contraire.

- En parlant d'elle. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Je penserais quelle serait avec toi. Vous n'êtes donc pas venus ensemble ?

- Si mais elle voulait voir Weasley et depuis je ne la trouve nulle part.

- Tient…c'est bizarre. Je me demande ou elle a bien pu passer…

- Je vais continuer de chercher. Elle est sûrement quelque part

- Oui mais fait vite. La cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer.

- Heureusement que tu le précises. Répondit Malfoy ironique. J'aurais pu croire qu'on allait faire une partie de poker.

Ceci dit, il prit congés de son hôte blasé.

**?**

- Hermione ?

La concernée releva les yeux, prise en faute.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est toi qui demandes ça ? On est dans les toilettes des dames ici

Elle ne semblait pourtant pas se formaliser de sa présence impromptue. Sûrement parce que c'était lui tout cracher…

- J'avais déjà cherché partout ailleurs.

- Ah…

Il s'accroupit en face d'elle et sortit un mouchoir dans le but d'essuyer ses joues humides

- Si tu pleures trop ton maquillage sera fichu.

- Désolé que tu m'ais cherché partout mais je…

- Ca ne fait rien. Allons. Il faut y aller. N'oublie pas que tu es le témoin.

Draco prit ses mains et la fit se lever. Elle le laissa entourer sa taille de son bras et tous deux sortirent des toilettes.

**oOoOo**

La cérémonie se déroulait en plein air entouré de champs à perte de vue, non loin du Terrier. C'était le seul endroit capable d'accueillir autant d'invités et puis c'était agréable de profiter du soleil de la fin Août.

Les invités étaient assit sur des chaises voilées de satin orange pâle de part et d'autre d'une allée centrale recouverte d'un tapis jaune pale. Devant l'assistance avait été installé un autel rehaussé d'un voile blanc qui formait un chapiteau. Les derniers invités prirent place sous le chaud soleil.

Draco s'assit à coté d'une dame à l'air particulièrement grincheux et qui ne daigna même pas se pousser d'avantage lorsque le jeune homme s'installa à coté d'elle.

Il se trouvait dans les tous premiers rangs cerné par les membres de la famille Weasley. Il se sentait aussi à sa place qu'un cobra dans un nid de mangoustes mais il s'en fichait pas mal, il ne voulait pas louper l'intervention d'Hermione qui était le témoin de Ginny.

**?**

Une musique s'éleva parmi l'assemblée qui se retourna. Les deux témoins sortirent de l'immense tente de préparation et longèrent d'un même pas le tapis jusqu'à l'autel. Ron avait l'air fermé et Hermione paraissait angoissé mais presque personne parmi les invités ne le remarqua. Elle se plaça à gauche et Ron à droite puis, se fut au tour du marié d'entrer en scène.

Sous les murmures de la foule, Harry longea à son tour le tapis jaune à pas lents. Comme il aurait voulu que ses parents soient là…c'était l'un des plus grands regrets de sa nouvelle vie celle d'après Voldemort. Mais peut être que là ou ils se trouvaient, James et Lily les observaient d'un air amusé en se disant que pour la deuxième fois, l'histoire se répétait.

Arrivé près de ses deux amis, Harry se plaça aux cotés de Ron qui lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

**?**

Le premier morceau de musique s'acheva et tous fixèrent l'entrée de la tente lorsque la célèbre marche nuptiale commença.

Elle apparu alors au bras de Mr Weasley dans une jolie robe de soie et de dentelle blanche à bretelles, dans ses flamboyants cheveux roux la couronne de roses blanches et un bouquet de jonquilles écloses sur le bras.

L'assistance fit un « oh » unanime d'émerveillement. Harry lui eu un gros frisson jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. C'était sa Ginny dans cette jolie robe et dans quelque minute, elle abandonnerait son nom pour devenir Ms Potter.

**?**

_**oOo Sous un autre ciel – Durant l'été 1978 oOo**_

_Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, il ne tenait plus en place. Pourquoi les minutes étaient elles si longues ? peut être même que le temps s'était arrêté ? Et quelle ne viendrait jamais !_

_- Si tu persiste à te dandiner comme ça tu vas faire un tour dans le sol_

_- Pourquoi c'est si long ?_

_- C'est une femme il lui faut du temps pour se préparer._

_James jeta un regard en biais à son voisin et témoin. Il voulu rétorquer que même étant un homme c'était lui qui prenait le plus de temps pour se coiffer le matin enfermé à double tour dans le salle de bain du dortoir mais il ne fut plus temps de parler car la musique retentit et James se tourna vers ses parents ainsi que Sirius en tremblant d'excitation._

_- C'est elle. Elle arrive._

_Ils sourirent avec indulgence. Evidemment ils avaient deviné tous seuls que la marche nuptiale annonçait l'arrivée de la mariée mais ils ne commentèrent pas son impatience. _

_Depuis le temps qu'il lui courait après, il l'avait supplié, suivit partout presque même harcelé mais elle avait enfin fini par répondre à ce trop grand amour et aujourd'hui, était le jour de leur union. Merveilleux moment de paix entre deux batailles._

_Lily s'avançait à petits pas au bras de Mr Evans dans une jolie robe au corsage de dentelle et à la traîne en voile. Ms Evans se tamponnait les yeux avec son mouchoir, assise au premier rang. La seule qui manquait à cette cérémonie était la sœur aînée de la mariée qui avait catégoriquement refusé de s'y rendre. Lily en avait eu énormément de peine mais qu'y faire… ?_

_Aujourd'hui elle était heureuse. Elle allait se marier. Avec ce garçon quelle avait longtemps qualifié d'arrogant, de trop ambitieux et de frimeur mais il était parvenu à la convaincre sur la véracité et la force de ses sentiments et dans quelque minutes, elle aussi s'appellerait Potter._

_Elle le vit se pincer les lèvres, signe chez lui de trac. _

_James tendit son bras pour que sa fiancée y pose sa main après avoir embrassé son père qui alla prendre place aux cotés de Ms Evans._

_Devant l'assemblée, le couple et le témoin se tournèrent vers le mage._

**?**_  
_

- En ce jour nous sommes ici rassemblé pour unir ce couple par les liens indestructibles de la magie. Que ceux-ci ne soient jamais rompus dans la peine ou l'adversité. Mademoiselle Ginny Molly Weasley et Monsieur Harry James Potter ici présent nous on convié aujourd'hui afin que nous soyons témoins de leurs serments d'union.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers Hermione.

- Mademoiselle, le premier anneau je vous prie.

Du bout de sa baguette, la jeune femme fit voler la bague d'or jaune finement ciselé jusqu'à Ginny qui s'en saisit et dans un geste lent, le glissa au doigt de son compagnon.

- Par cette alliance Harry, je te prends pour époux. J'accepte d'affronter avec toi, la peine, la douleur, l'adversité. Mais aussi de partager les bonheurs et les joies. Je t'offre aujourd'hui tous les jours de ma vie et mon amour jusqu'à la mort et même au delà. Que l'assistance et Merlin m'en soient témoins.

Une vague d'émotion envahie les invités et les témoins. Tous attendaient avec impatience les vœux du marié.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de prendre l'alliance pour la transmettre à son meilleur ami qui en para l'annulaire de Ginny. Il leva ses yeux verts étincelants sur elle comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Par cette alliance Ginny, je te prends pour épouse. Je fais de toi mon tout, mon essentiel. A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ma mort je m'engage à t'aimer, à te protéger et te soutenir dans les épreuves, la douleur et l'adversité et a partager avec toi les joies et les bonheurs qui nous attendent. Je ferais de ta vie un havre de paix et d'amour. Que l'assistance ici présente et Merlin m'en soient témoins.

Sous demande du Mage, Hermione et Ron entourèrent les mariés et pointèrent leurs trois baguettes sur les anneaux à leur doigt. Après qu'il eut prononcé une formule magique complexe, les alliances prirent une teinte jaune incandescente et une fine chaîne de feu lia les deux bijoux puis finit par s'estomper et enfin disparaître.

- Je vous déclare à présent unit, par les liens magique du mariage.

Ginny n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se jeter dans les bras de son mari, et lui coller un baiser à réveiller un mort.

La tante Muriel fut si choquée quelle ne se retint pas de laisser échapper une exclamation scandalisée.

Tout le monde se leva à tour de rôle pour aller féliciter les nouveaux mariés qui durent serrer des mains, embrasser des joues mais tous deux rayonnaient de bonheur.

- Toutes mes félicitations Ginny.

- Merci Hermione

Les deux filles se serrèrent fort

- Eeh laisse en un peu pour le marié.

- Harry.

Elle enlaça son ami à son tour.

- Vos vœux étaient très émouvants.

- Ca c'est vrai, je crois que dans le public il n'y avait plus un seul œil de sec. Félicitation ptite sœur.

- Merci Fred.

- Et bonne chance Harry.

- Bonne chance ?

- Ben oui ! S'exclama George comme une évidence. Maintenant c'est toi qui devra supporter cette furie tous les jours.

- Tu sais cqu'elle te dit la furie ?

- Oula ! le volcan va entrer en irruption !

- Vite filons !

- Mooh ces deux là…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Moi je suis très heureux de te supporter tous les jours

- Mmh…

Elle le laissa l'embrasser sur la tempe. Ils n'auraient un petit moment à eux que tard dans la nuit si ce n'était pas au petit matin…à présent il fallait se mettre à table. Etant le centre d'interet, ils s'assirent au centre du grand « U » Ron à coté de Harry et Hermione puis Draco du coté de Ginny. Suivit de Mr et Ms Weasley et de leurs fils puis tous le reste des invités.

Monsieur Potter fit tinter son verre de cristal pour avoir le silence. Il était de règle de faire un petit discours avant le début du repas.

- Je voulais vous remercier infiniment d'avoir répondu aussi nombreux à notre invitation pour ce jour exceptionnel. Ca nous comble de joie d'avoir auprès de nous nos familles et nos amis. Quant à moi je tiens à dire merci du plus profond du cœur aux Weasley. Même si je leur ai pris leur unique fille, je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui suit devenu l'un des votre. Vous m'avez permis d'entrer dans votre famille et ça, ça vaut plus à mes yeux que tous les gallions du monde.

Son épouse d'abord surprise par cette déclaration finit par sourire tendrement. Elle savait autant que Ron et Hermione combien avoir une famille bien à lui était importante pour Harry. Ms Weasley elle en eut les larmes aux yeux et Hermione qui était assise non loin de lui, aurait mit sa main à couper quelle avait vu des diamants briller entre les cils de Mr Weasley.

**oOoOo**

On savoura le champagne avec de sublimes petits fours, le temps de se remettre de ces émotions. On papotait à droite à gauche cependant, Hermione était toujours préoccupée car elle n'avait toujours pas pu s'expliquer avec Ron.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard discret. Ce dernier discutait tranquillement avec Harry. Depuis le début de la cérémonie il ne lui avait accordé strictement aucune attention…mais peut être aurait-elle l'opportunité de lui parler pendant la danse…

_**- A présent que vous avez tous pu déguster ces bons petits fours il est grand temps de faire place aux mariés ! Si Mr et Ms Potter veulent bien se rendre sur la piste !**_

Harry se leva en premier et tendit sa main à sa voisine de table et tous deux se placèrent dans l'espace libre aménagé pour les danses.

La musique qu'ils avaient choisit se fit entendre

_If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You, my darling you_

Encerclant sa taille de son bras, Harry la rapprocha de lui au maximum mais lui laissa néanmoins le temps de ramasser la traîne de sa robe pour ne pas marcher dessus et dans un mouvement parfaitement étudié, ils s'élancèrent lentement sur le parquet.

Il la regardait avec tant d'intensité quelle demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça ? Sourit-elle

- Je te regarde comment ?

- Comme un enfant qui meurt d'ouvrir son cadeau pour voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

- Tu es mon plus beau cadeau c'est vrai.

Ginny posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux mais ne pu savourer ce moment bien longtemps.

- Tient…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Hermione doit danser…

- Avec Ron…je sais…

- Tu crois que c'est bien prudent ?

- Il faut qu'ils éclaircissent les choses tous les deux. Peut être que cette danse sera l'occasion qui leur fallait.

- S'ils s'entretuent tu es consciente qu'on va devoir les séparer ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Aucun risque à avoir de ce coté là.

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds elle l'embrassa avec calme. Elle savait que quelque soit sa colère, son frère ne ferait jamais de mal à Hermione. Bien qu'au collège ils s'étaient souvent disputés certes mais jamais ils n'en n'étaient venus aux mains et puis ils avaient grandis.

**oOoOo**

Hermione jeta un regard anxieux à sa droite. La chanson des mariés allait prendre fin et ensuite, ça serait leur tour de danser. Elle avait les mains glacées lorsque Draco prit l'une d'elle pour la soutenir en silence. Et si il refusait de danser avec elle ?

_**- Applaudissons à nouveau bien fort les mariés ! c'est maintenant au tour des témoins et des parents des mariés de continuer ! mesdames et messieurs si vous voulez bien vous lever ! **_

A ces mots, l'ancienne préféte se raidit sur sa chaise et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la main de son voisin.

Ron recula sa chaise assez bruyamment les faisant sursauter comme prit en faute et ils délièrent leurs mains.

Ce climat tendu passa totalement inaperçu au milieu des rires et de Fred et George qui pressaient leurs parents pour aller rejoindre Harry et Ginny sur la piste.

Après un dernier regard à Draco, elle se leva à son tour et rejoignit les autres. Le visage du jeune Weasley était toujours fermé et même quand il posa ses yeux sur elle, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur ses traits.

Tels deux automates, il prit sa main et sa taille sans ouvrir la bouche.

**?**

Allons, c'était l'occasion quelle attendait, elle ne devait pas la rater. Elle devait lui parler…un peu de courage ! Elle avait été à Gryffondor et elle ne s'était jamais laissée démonter après tout.

C'était Ron, elle avait toujours su comment lui parler pourquoi ça changerait ?

- Est-ce que tu vas me laisser une chance de m'expliquer ?

Enfin, il daigna ouvrir la bouche. Réentendre sa voix lui fit un drôle d'effet.

- T'expliquer ? qu'est ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer de plus que ce que j'ai vu ?

Sa cavalière ouvrit puis referma la bouche.

- J'aurais voulu éviter que tu t'en ailles comme un voleur.

-Et qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? A part lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

-Ron…je t'en prie…Soupira Hermione.

- Je t'en veux mais…je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal

- Tu m'en as déjà fait. Ainsi nous sommes quittes.

Son opposant se retrouva d'un coup à court de mots, prit au dépourvu.

- Pendant longtemps j'ai attendu, j'ai espéré que ce soit toi. Je t'aimais énormément Ron. Mais tu ne m'as pas comprise…

- Je…j'avais peur…je crois.

- De toute façon maintenant, c'est trop tard. Mais…

Elle leva des yeux brillants sur lui.

- Je ne pourrais être bien que lorsque tu me diras que tu ne m'en veux plus. Tu sais très bien que la dernière chose que je voulais c'était de te faire de la peine. Je ne veux pas qu'on reste fâchés ainsi je t'en prie Ron…

Les joues rouges, elle baissa la tête ne voyant plus que le bas de son costume. Depuis le temps quelle gardait tout cela enfermé en elle. Elle venait de lui dire ce quelle ressentait de plus profond et il ne pu douter quelle était pleinement sincère. Son amitié et les liens qui les unissaient elle, Harry et lui étaient indestructibles.

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres du cadet Weasley. Il se pencha un peu et embrassa ses cheveux lui faisant relever la tête.

- Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça mais ça n'arrivera plus. Quoi qu'il arrive on ne sera plus séparés c'est promit.

Les yeux d'Hermione la brûlèrent sans quelle ne cherche à rejeter les larmes qui en débordèrent pour dévaler ses joues. Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle lui dit :

- Merci…

- Mais si j'apprends que tu es malheureuse…

La jeune femme parvint à faire un petit sourire et se laissa étreindre dans la chaleur bienfaisante des bras de son cavalier. Elle se sentait enfin apaisée, sereine. Ce poids avait quitté son cœur.

Non loin d'eux, Fred et George dansaient collés sérrés l'un contre l'autre en mimant des baisers avec leur bouche jusqu'à ce que Ron excédé ne rentre dans le tas.

**oOoOo**

- Tu vois. Je te l'avais dis

- Oui, oui. C'est toi la meilleure

- C'est on ne peut plus vrai. Mais je les connais bien surtout.

Leurs regards se posèrent sur Ron et Hermione qui dansait sur un morceau rythmé. Il faisait l'idiot en remuant ses bras dans de grands gestes théâtraux très exagérés permettant à Hermione de redoubler dans son fou rire.

- Le climat m'a l'air d'être des plus serein.

- Oui et tant mieux. Mmh ?

La jeune mariée leva les yeux sur une main blanche tendue vers elle puis un corps d'homme coiffé de cheveux platines en arrière.

- Madame Potter voudrait-elle me faire la grâce de cette danse ?

La concernée tourna ses yeux vers sa droite pour avoir l'aval de son mari qui se contenta de sourire.

- Avec plaisir.

Ginny recula sa chaise et se leva pour prendre la main tendue par ce cavalier impromptu.

Tout le monde suivit le couple des yeux avec beaucoup de curiosité.

**- Fred :** Si on m'avait dit que je verrais ça un jour…

- Je l'aurais pas cru. Acheva George

La jeune femme posa sa main sur l'épaule de Malfoy qui sourit.

- Je crois que nous intéressons beaucoup de monde

- Non. C'est toi qu'ils regardent.

- Moi ? Et pourquoi ?

- Et bien, parce que c'est le mariage de ton meilleur ennemi, qu'il y a des moldus et que tu danses avec la mariée.

- Ca fait un peu beaucoup…

Elle se contenta de rire doucement

- Mais si tu es là c'est pour Hermione.

- Il y a de ça oui mais je tenais aussi à te remercier.

- Je veux quelle soit heureuse. Elle le mérite. Même si c'est avec toi

- Comment ça « même si c'est avec moi »…

- Tu le sais bien. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment ce qu'on peut qualifier de couple banal.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sincère

- Je le sais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai apporté mon aide.

- Et je t'en serais débiteur pour un moment.

- Ca ne te fait rien ?

- Quoi donc ?

- De devoir quelque chose à une Potter.

Draco rit franchement.

- Je vais m'en remettre

Il embrassa sa main en tout gentleman qu'il était et prit congés à la fin de leur tête à tête.

**oOoOo**

Vers quatre heures du matin, les plus épuisés commencèrent à partir.

Ron s'appliquait à retirer toute la Bierreauberre de ses mains et de ses bras. Les jumeaux n'avaient eu de cesse de lui casser les pieds durant toute la fête et ça avait dégénéré en bataille de chope. Il collait de partout. Pour son costume il était hélas trop tard, de toute façon il allait rentrer mais inutile de salir ses autres affaires.

- Merci

Le rouquin releva les yeux sur le miroir au dessus du lavabo ou il était penché pour apercevoir le reflet de son rival debout derrière lui.

- Ca à fait beaucoup de bien à Hermione de parler avec toi. Je sais que c'est important pour elle.

Ron ne répondit pas. Il referma le robinet et s'essuya les mains avec application sans prêter la moindre attention à son interlocuteur.

Ce n'est qu'en tournant les talons que sa main serré en un poing vengeur alla s'abattre sur le beau visage de Malfoy qui en tomba à la renverse.

L'agresseur quitta les toilettes des hommes sans un mot. Qu'Hermione lui pardonne mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.


	45. Chapter 45

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Eh bien eh bien ! Je dois avouer que vous m'avez surprise. Vous êtes très nombreux à m'avoir dit adorer la dernière scène et tant mieux ! _

_De toute manière il était évident et donc anormal que Ron en reste là vous ne pensez pas? j'ai voulu frapper un grand coup XD sans mauvais jeu de mot! (si si jvous jure) Je suis bien contente de vous plaire^^ Nous approchons petit à petit de la fin encore un chapitre de plus à la liste qui s'est bien allongée._

_Je pense qu'il me reste entre 5 et 10 chapitre a faire peut être moins je verrais._

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une **Bonne lecture à tous ~-^**_

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo**

**?  
**

- Draco ?

Arpentant les couloirs, Hermione cherchait son cavalier partout. Il était temps de rentrer, elle ne tenait plus debout.

- Draco ? ou…

Mais l'interpellé sortit des toilettes des hommes au même moment, juste sous son nez.

- Mais enfin ça fait dix minutes que je te cherche qu…oooh Merlin ! Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ça ?

- Quoi donc… ? Dit-il l'air dégagé hors de tout soupçon.

**- Ca ! **Reprit-elle en posant son doigt sous son œil.

Il grimaça en se reculant car sur sa pommette, apparaissait petit à petit une marque rouge qui avec les minutes deviendrait sûrement violette.

- Oh ça…

The King of Slytherin leva les yeux sur le plafond avant de répondre d'un air anodin.

- Je me suis pris la porte des toilettes dans la figure.

Hermione le scruta du regard comme pour être certaine qu'il ne lui racontait pas des cracs puis à son grand soulagement, elle soupira.

- Je t'avais bien dis de ne pas boire tout ce Whisky pur feu…

- Ahahah…oui. Je me suis laissé prendre à l'esprit de fête. C'est idiot.

- Aller vient. Je suis morte. Rentrons et je t'arrangerais ça avant que ça ne se transforme en œil au beurre noir.

- Ma petite infirmière

Il embrassa le coin de ses lèvres avec tendresse.

- Mmh… Heureusement que j'écoutais en cours de sortilège moi…

- Mais moi aussi j'étais attentif.

- Oui le peu de temps qu'il te restait entre les mauvais coups que tu échafaudais avec Crabbe et Goyle

- La, tu es mesquine.

Ils sortirent de la large tante et transplanèrent.

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'elle rendit visite au Weasley le lendemain vers le milieu d'après midi pour aider à mettre de l'ordre, Hermione croisa Ron en train de se prendre un encas dans la cuisine.

- Toujours en train de manger…

- J'étais un peu fatigué mais ça va maintenant merci de le demander. Répondit-il sarcastique.

- Ah Hermione, trésor tu es déjà là.

- Bonjour Ms Weasley.

- Ron, tu pourrais nous aider au lieu de manger…

- Ca va, ça va…Ronchonna son fils en se levant de table sous l'œil taquin d'Hermione qui s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Des nouvelles des époux ?

Molly déposa un plat de morceaux de pastèque sur la table du jardin ou toute la famille et Hermione s'étaient installés pour le goûter après trois longues heures de rangement, de ménage et de nettoyage du champ derrière la maison. Les jumeaux avaient chopé un gros coup de soleil sur le nez en chassant les gnomes qui s'amusaient avec les cotillons usagés de la veille en les bombardant depuis un terrier de lapins.

La cruche de jus de citrouille bien fraîche ne fit pas long feu avec tous ces assoiffés.

- Oui, Ginny a envoyé un hibou ce matin pour prévenir qu'ils étaient bien arrivés.

- Ils évitent les corvées eux au moins…grogna George en appliquant de la crème après soleil sur son pauvre nez rougi.

- Marie toi, et tu partiras aussi en lune de miel.

- C'est déjà pas avec un nez pareil que je pourrais séduire qui que ce soit.

- S'il n'y avait que ton nez…

- Quoi ? Répète un peu !

- Ca suffit vous deux ! Tonna Ms Weasley. Hermione chérie, ton cavalier ne s'est pas sentit trop étranger ici ?

- Non, non. Ca n'en n'avait pas l'air. Elle lança un regard à Ron qui entamait sa troisième part de pastèque sans faire attention au sujet de leur conversation. Il est juste repartit avec un bel œil au beurre noir.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Fred.

Ron suspendit son geste, prêt à mordre dans la chair rouge.

- Il s'est prit la porte des toilettes dans la figure cet imbécile.

- Voila qui est surprenant de la part de Monsieur-toujours-parfait-Malfoy.

- En effet…mais je pense qu'il avait dû abuser de votre Whisky pur feu Mr Weasley.

- Vraiment. Etrange il n'est pas si fort que ça pourtant.

- Ron ? Ron !

- Hein…quoi ?

- Je te le demande. Tu reste là bêtement avec ta pastèque dans la main.

Voyant que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, le jeune homme mordit à pleine dent dans sa part sans répondre. Alors Malfoy n'avait rien dit sur le fait que c'était lui qui était le responsable pour cet œil au beurre noir…c'était surprenant…car même si Hermione avait voulu minimiser les dégâts devant ses parents, il ne doutait pas un seul instant quelle lui aurait fait une scène du tonnerre si elle avait su la vérité…c'est donc que son rival ne lui avait rien dit…encore une fois, ça n'était pas du tout une attitude malfoyenne…étrange…

**oOoOo**

- Alors comme ça, tu y es quand même allé. Me désobéissant par la même occasion.

- Mère, je ne suis plus un petit garçon pour avoir besoin de l'avis de sa mère quand je veux sortir. J'ai dix neuf ans et je suis assez grand pour prendre mes propres décisions. Rétorqua Malfoy junior d'une voix lasse

- Tu n'es pas de ce monde. Ces….gens et…cette fille…

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation mère…

- Alors si je comprends c'est un ultimatum il n'y a qu'à s'incliner ?

- Je regrette…mais je suis fermement résolu à aller au bout de mon idée.

- Mais tu n'as rien en commun avec eux.

- Détrompez vous. Je me suis beaucoup amusé à ce mariage.

Hormis le petit accident de parcours qui avait faillit le défigurer mais grâce à sa brillante petite Gryffondor, il n'en restait plus aucune trace. Et ce mariage avait fait naître en lui en désir fou, une idée insensée mais il était désormais convaincu que c'était ce qu'il voulait et cela, que Narcissa le veuille ou non.

- Je ferais de même avec Hermione. Je la mettrait devant le fait accomplit

Son interlocutrice se pinça les lèvres. Son fils sembla deviner ses pensés.

- Si elle ne peut pas devenir une Malfoy, alors j'abandonnerais mon nom et mon titre.

- Co…comment ! Tu n'oserais pas…Draco…

Elle devint encore plus livide qu'à l'ordinaire. La situation était plus grave quelle ne le pensait. Son fils était en train de lui échapper. A cause de cette fille qui l'avait ensorcelée. Maudit soit-elle.

- Je le ferais seulement si vous m'y contraignez. Et sachez quelle est plus digne qu'aucune autre de devenir un membre de notre famille.

Quand il sortit du salon, elle demeura stoïque. Il fallait faire quelque chose, elle devait absolument empêcher cette folie.

**oOoOo**

- J'arrive. Voila, voila. J'arrive.

Qui pouvait bien venir sous cette pluie ? Miss Granger traversa l'appartement tout en enfilant un débardeur et manqua de tomber sur une grosse bête orange qui s'était glissé entre ses jambes.

- Raah Pattenrond pas maintenant !

En ouvrant à son visiteur, elle tomba nez à nez avec une très belle dame aux cheveux blonds coiffés de façon compliquée, sa robe de soie vert anis protégée par un large parapluie.

C'était Narcissa Malfoy.

Le fauve resté derrière sa maîtresse cracha, ses poils se dressant sur son dos et fila par la porte fenêtre du balcon restée entrouverte.

Hermione fut si surprise quelle en oublia ses bonnes manières.

- Puis je entrer ? Demanda froidement sa visiteuse la faisant revenir sur Terre.

-Oh ! Pardonnez moi. Je vous en prie.

Elle s'écarta de la porte et prit le parapluie que lady Malfoy lui tendit comme elle l'aurait fait avec son elfe de maison.

Celle-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur des lieux. Inutile de s'attarder, ça n'était pas bien grand. Ca ressemblait bien à l'idée quelle se faisait d'un trou de souris pour moldu.

- Alors c'est ici que vous vivez.

Finement observé…pensa Hermione.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Auriez vous du thé ? Cela m'aiderait à me réchauffer cette humidité est vraiment désagréable.

- Bien sur. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Hautaine, son invitée s'assit avec élégance sur la chaise inconfortable quelle lui recula avant d'aller faire chauffer l'eau.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

Elle déposa une tasse devant lady Malfoy ainsi que des biscuits et fit venir la théière d'un geste de sa baguette.

Une fois le liquide brûlant dans sa tasse, Narcissa concéda à s'expliquer sur le motif de sa visite.

- Je suis venue pour vous parler de Draco mais si vous êtes aussi intelligente qu'on le dit vous deviez l'avoir compris. N'est ce pas.

La concernée fronça légèrement les sourcils pour ne pas paraître désobligeante mais cette femme ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour lui parler sur ce ton ? C'était elle qui était venu chez elle encore en plus.

Narcissa leva sa tasse jusqu'à presque frôler ses lèvres mais la reposa pour ne plus la toucher.

- Je m'en doutais oui mais si vous pouviez être plus précise je pourrais peut être savoir ce que je peux faire pour vous.

- C'est simple ma chère. Je veux que vous arrêtiez de le voir.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez parfaitement comprise. Je vous demande de laisser mon fils tranquille.

- Et puis je vous demander pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que vous êtes une moldue ! Regardez vous. Vous vivez dans un trou minuscule. C'est a peine si vous pouvez vous payer des vêtements correct.

La jeune femme fronça le nez, elle portait un petit haut qui dévoilait juste son nombril et un pantacourt, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'incorrect la dedans… !

- Draco est l'unique héritier Malfoy et il est hors de question que je le laisse se compromettre avec des gens de votre espèce.

Là, s'en était trop ! Hermione jaillit de sa chaise sans pour le moins parvenir à faire ciller son opposante qui suivit son mouvement des yeux.

- Qu'entendez vous par « des gens de mon espèce » ? Fulmina t'elle.

Narcissa ferma les yeux et ajouta avec dédain.

- Vous n'êtes même pas capable de rester maîtresse de vos émotions. Une lady comme il se doit ne doit jamais perdre son sang froid.

- Sortez de chez moi.

Sa visiteuse se leva avec grâce.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici rassurez vous. Et mettez vous bien dans la tête que vous ne ferez jamais partit de notre monde. Draco n'est pas pour vous alors cessez de lui tourner autour où je devrais me montrer plus persuasive.

Ceci ci dit, elle prit sa pochette et s'en fut sans que la maîtresse des lieux ne la raccompagne.

**oOoOo**

Non mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette mégère ?

Elle ne manquait pas d'air de venir chez elle pour lui faire la leçon ! et puis qu'est ce que c'était que cette façon de penser rétrograde ? On n'était plus à l'Ere de Voldemort pour croire qu'un sang pur et une née moldu ne pouvait pas avoir un avenir ensemble. Et en parlant d'avenir…elle mettait un peu la charrue avant les bœufs. Leur couple était très ressent et elle parlait comme s'il allait la demander en mariage du jour au lendemain. C'était ridicule.

Elle-même n'avait jamais pensé à cela auparavant. Draco était trop…ou plutôt tellement…enfin…si elle s'imaginait quelle lui faisait peur elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

- Hermione ! Dépêche toi ou va être en retard !

- Ca va ! J'arrive !

Ron tournait en rond dans le petit salon pendant que mademoiselle Granger finissait de se préparer.

Pour fêter les derniers jours d'été avant la reprise des choses sérieuses. Les jumeaux avaient organisés une fête dans une salle du Chemin de Traverse. Et le thème était Hawaii.

- Si tu ne sors pas de cette salle de bain dans la seconde je viens te chercher !

- Roooh tu es péniiiible !

Elle parut enfin et la bouche de Ron ressembla à un cul de poule. Sa tête et son cou étaient entourés de couronnes de fleurs parfumées. Elle portait également un haut de maillot de bain multicolore et un pagne vert.

- Alors ? Ca me va ?

- O…ba…tu…m

La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Tu es très jolie…

- Merci.

Il avait opté pour un bermuda jaune canaris et une chemise à fleur sans oublier une paire de lunettes rondes.

Ils avaient retrouvé leur proximité d'avant et on pouvait dire que ça lui faisait du bien. Hermione était rayonnante et cela tout le monde l'avait remarqué.

Fred l'entraîna dans une danse endiablée ou il fallait bouger les bras et les jambes dans un mouvement synchronisé en même temps que le bassin.

- Oh non, non stop. J'en peux plus laisse moi souffler

- Tu n'es pas très sportive !

- Et bien va te trouver une autre victime et laisse moi récupérer.

Elle s'empara d'une moitié d'ananas où trônait une paille avec une petite ombrelle.

- Mmh… c'est drôlement bon. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est du ponche antillais mais fait gaffe hein c'est alcoolisé.

- Mmh…

Elle acheva son cocktail et s'apprêtait à le reposer lorsque deux mains glissèrent sur son ventre.

- KKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Ola doucement jolie naïade

- Ma…Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te voir. Et je dois dire que je ne regrette pas le déplacement.

- Moooh ! Mais si Ron te voit…

- Au pire jme prendrais un autre cocard

- Quoi ?

- Je disais que tu étais ravissante dans ce déguisement exotique

Il embrassa ses boucles brunes pour faire oublier sa gaffe.

Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité car cela aurait suffit pour qu'ils se disputent pour de bon et de manière définitive mais…le jeune homme la regarda réajuster sa couronne de fleurs, elle aurait été malheureuse et ça il ne le souhaitait pas alors tant pis. Et puis, elle déteignait certainement sur lui, il avait avec le temps, récupéré un peu de cette gentillesse toute Gryffondorienne qui ne lui était pas habituelle sans oublier que…il préférait être jeté vivant dans un trous remplis de serpents plutôt que d'avouer que ce grand benêt de rouquin lui avait mit son poing dans la figure même s'il l'avait prit par surprise ce traître !

The king of Slytherin fut soudain extrait de ses pensés par un collier de fleurs que sa compagne lui passa autour du cou.

- Si tu veux rester tâche de te fondre un peu dans le décor.

- Mmh…tu es sur que je ne fais pas trop ridicule ?

- Mais non ça te donne un peu de couleurs tu en as bien besoin.

- Mmh…Répéta t'il avec scepticisme en se saisissant à son tour d'un ananas.

- Euh Draco…

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu…

Lâchant la paille qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres, ses yeux gris se posèrent sur elle, signe quelle avait son attention. Cependant, Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais…ne put se résoudre à poursuivre.

- Non, rien. C'est pas très important. Aller vient danser !

- Eeh

Il n'eut que le temps de poser son cocktail sur un coin de table avant de se faire entraîner.

**oOoOo**

- Tu es certaine que ça va ?

- Mince…chepa c'qu'ils ont mit dans ce ponche antillais mais…jme d'mande comment les antillais peuvent encore couper la canne a sucre !

Hermione manqua de trébucher en sortant de la petite fête accompagnée de Draco qui avait insisté pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Il avait la nette impression et à juste titre, que mademoiselle l'intelligente sorcière avait quelque peu abusé du cocktail.

- Tu aurais dû t'arrêter après le troisième verre…

- Mais j'avais soaaf !

Un air blasé apparu sur le visage de son compagnon. C'était à peine si elle marchait droit….

- Aaah !

- Ca suffit, on rentre

- Malfoy ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais mais…. ! C'est dingue ça ! Jpeux marcher tu saais !

- Mais oui, mais oui. C'est ça.

Il l'avait prise sous les bras et installée sur son épaule tel un sac de provisions.

- Si tu veux vomir surtout préviens moi

- Mais je vais hips…bien…

- Hein hein…

Il fut plus prudent de rentrer à pieds. Il était proscrit de transplaner alors quelle avait bu. Maculé de vomi il serait certainement moins sexy.

Déverrouillant la porte d'un coup de baguette, il la poussa avec sa hanche et pénétra dans l'appartement plongé dans le noir son fardeau toujours sur son épaule qu'il largua sur le lit.

- Ouupppfff ! Grosse brute !

- Maintenant, tu dors et tu décuves compris ?

The king of Slytherin tourna la tête vivement sur le coté pour voir deux billes translucides le fixer. Il sortit sa baguette avant de se rendre compte que…

- Maaaouuh !

- Ah…Il soupira de soulagement et rangea son arme de défense.

Cet idiot de chat lui avait fait peur, les deux billes n'étaient autres que ses yeux ou il avait vu à travers.

- Chuuut.

Docteur Malfoy s'accroupit en face du fauve qui s'approcha à pas de velours sur le parquet. Dans le noir il semblait bien plus gros et effrayant qu'il ne l'était.

- Ne fait pas de bruit ta maîtresse est souffrante. Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle.

Le bruit qu'il compara à une grosse cylindrée sortit de la gorge de Pattenrond qui bondit sur le lit pour aller se coucher sur le ventre d'Hermione.

Après un sourire, Draco tourna les talons afin de prendre congés mais une main, retint le pan de sa chemise le faisant se retourner vers le lit.

Une petite voix plaintive lui dit :

- Ne m'laisse pas seule…

- Il est tard…et tu dois désaouler.

- J't'en prie…

Il lui fit face, un peu surpris par son ton. Mais il mit ça sur le fait de l'alcool. Hermione Granger n'était pas si émotive d'habitude.

- Bon…

La petite main tenant sa chemise le libéra enfin et le temps qu'il prenne place à coté d'elle, les yeux du tigre le fixèrent sans ciller.

- Eh le chat, tu peux pas me faire une petite place ?

- Maaoou !

-Merci…

Merlin il parlait à un chat maintenant…il avait aussi besoin de dormir…

Dès qu'il fut couché, le petit corps d'Hermione se lova contre lui et malgré la chaleur nocturne, cette chaleur lui faisait du bien.

- Ca va…tu es bien installé ? Demanda t'il avec son air blasé.

- Mmh…voui…

- Ahahah…sale profiteuse…

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, Hermione s'était endormi.


	46. Chapter 46

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**?**

**Atchoum16:** Thank you ! ^o^

**Fiind-l0ve:** bon ca suffit, arrête de baver comme ça tu vas inonder le clavier :x

**van3xxx:** je ne vois **vraiment **pas pourquoi tu dis ca xD mais l'avenir nous le dira^^

**Serleena:** review trés philosophique ! jadore ^^ la frontière des milieux n'est pas évident a franchir encore de nos jours!

**fantasia-49:** AHAH ! suspens...! lol mais ca met du piment

**ma-viie-63:** J'ai mis ton blog en favoris jespere juste men souvenir^^;;

**hp-drago:** Curieux XD j'ai déja lu ca quelque part !

**?**

_Bon! Chépa cque vous avez toutes mais vous n'aimez pas beaucoup belle maman ! Comment se fait ce? (en rajoute) Si c'était toujours tout lisse et agréable il n'y aurait plus d'interet a lire vous ne pensez pas?^^ J'attends vos apréciations comme d'habitude _

_**Bonne lecture à tous ~-^**_

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo**

- Tu es certaine que je peux te laisser ?

- Oui, oui…je vais survivre. Enfin…je crois…

Un gant de toilettes humide était posé sur le front et les yeux d'une Hermione pâle comme une morte. Elle s'était réveillée avec un mal de tête lancinant et la bouche pâteuse comme un lendemain qui déchante bref vive la gueule de bois.

- Tu ne peux rien faire de plus de toute façon…

- Bon…mais si tu as besoin de compagnie, envoie un hibou.

- D'accord.

Draco prit son poignet et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres

- Je t'aime

L'ex Gryffondor frissonna. Ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'il le disait et ça lui faisait toujours autant d'effet même aux portes de l'agonie.

- Moi aussi Draco…

- Je repasserais te voir en fin de journée.

- Mmh.**..**

- Et toi. Dit-il en s'adressant au félin à nouveau couché sur le ventre de sa maîtresse. Veille sur elle.

Un miaulement rauque lui répondit et le jeune homme se décida à abandonner sa dulcinée. Il avait besoin d'une douche, de vêtements propres et d'un bon petit déjeuner.

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Malfoy House, l'elfe de maison n'eut même pas le temps de lui souhaiter la bienvenue qu'une tornade blonde sortit du petit salon.

- A la cuisine Kolin.

- Oui maîtresse.

La petite créature disparue telle un coup de vent comprenant fort bien que sa patronne n'était pas de très bonne humeur et en effet, Draco le compris également assez rapidement…

- Je peux savoir ou tu as passé la nuit ?

- Je peux savoir d'où vous vient un tel élan de curiosité mère ?

Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour lui répondre, il traversa le vaste hall jusqu'aux escaliers.

- Tu étais avec elle ? Avec cette née moldue.

Elle le suivit jusqu'aux pieds des escaliers. Narcissa n'était pas idiote. Son fils revenait au matin, ses cheveux coiffés à la va vite et sa chemise froissée ce qui, pour un fils Malfoy était complètement aberrant.

- Cette née moldue, à un nom mère et j'aimerais que vous vous en rappeliez.

- Quelle importance comment elle s'appelle ? tout ce que je sais c'est quelle me prend mon fils. Je n'ai rien besoin de savoir d'autre.

Cette fois, le fils en question lui fit face et pendant une seconde, elle crut voir son époux emprisonné. Ce même regard gris et froid qu'il posait sur elle.

- Votre fils, vous allez finir par le perdre si vous vous obstinez dans cette voix. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'aimerais bien prendre une douche.

Considérant la discussion comme close, il lui tourna le dos pour monter les marches de marbre.

- Draco ! Attend !

Mais rien n'a faire, Monsieur avait décidé de faire la sourde oreille et disparu de son champ de vision.

Narcissa serra à l'en froisser l'édition matinale de la Gazette du Sorcier où l'on parlait en première page, photo à l'appui de la fête des Weasley donné la veille.

- Kolin !

- Maîtresse, oui maîtresse.

- Mon sac, tout de suite. Je sors.

Elle ne devait pas laisser faire ça, c'était hors de question.

**oOoOo**

Ron affichait une mine soucieuse, son hôtesse avait franchement une sale tête mais il préférait se taire pour éviter une dispute.

- Alors ça y est, tu repars déjà…

- Oui, Charlie à besoin de moi en Roumanie mais je reviendrais passer les fêtes de fin d'année.

- J'ai hâte d'y être. Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi…

Elle se pinça les lèvres, elle aimerait bien le questionner sur cette jeune fille dont Ginny lui avait parlé avant le mariage mais leur réconciliation était si fraîche…

- Euh Hermione est ce que tu…

- Oui ? Dit-elle en sortant de sa bulle.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Tu sais au sujet de Draco je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait hier soir et…

- Non pas à propos de…Malfoy…Il avait sortit ce nom comme si ça lui avait brûlé la gorge.

- Oh…

Son interlocutrice rougit comme l'écharpe de leur ancienne maison. Elle avait parlé trop vite et aurait peut être mieux fait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche pour éviter **le **sujet délicat.

- C'est juste que…je te trouve très pâle et enfin….je m'inquiète peut être pour rien…

- Non, non. C'est que j'ai un peu abusé du ponche antillais hier soir…

Ce fut au tour de Ron de faire un « oh » gêné.

- Je me suis réveillé pas très en forme ce matin mais ça va déjà mieux.

- Ah alors tant mieux.

- Euh…Ron…

Il reposa son verre de jus de citrouille sur la table pour lui accorder toute son attention car sa camarade triturait ses doigts avec nervosité.

- Euh…je…Ginny m'a parlé…

- Allons bon…qu'a-t-elle encore dit cette pipelette…

- Euh…

- Hermione…

Cette dernière releva la tête.

- Nous sommes amis non ? Alors dit ce que tu as à dire. Ca ne te gênait pas avant. Dit-il en souriant.

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un…en Roumanie…enfin je veux dire…

Il demeura un instant silencieux avant de finalement répondre :

- C'est exact…

- Et…euh…tu veux bien…me parler d'elle ?

Le jeune homme ne tenta même pas de cacher la franche expression de surprise qui agrandit ses traits. Il ne pensait pas entendre ça de sa bouche.

- Je…je m'intéresse quand même à toi tu sais. Même si nous…

- Elle s'appelle Kristel.

Elle fut coupée dans son élan et tout aussi étonnée qu'il l'avait été qu'il lui réponde aussi vite et surtout positivement.

- Elle a notre âge et elle étudie dans la finance. Je l'ai rencontré pendant une intervention avec Charlie.

- Elle doit être très assidue.

- Oui, mais j'aime les filles intelligente.

L'ex préfére rougit à nouveau. C'était une déclaration directe et non voilée. Malgré leur conversation pendant le mariage et leur amitié retrouvée, elle se sentait toujours gênée, mal à l'aise à l'évocation « d'eux deux ». De ce qu'ils avaient été, de ce qu'ils auraient pu être. Elle-même n'avait pas totalement tournée la page tout en sachant quelle aimait Monsieur Malfoy mais Ron resterait toujours Ron.

- Je suis désolé…pour tout ça. Je…

- Je ne veux plus en parler Hermione. Ce qui s'est passé ou non est derrière nous quoi qu'on ait voulu c'est trop tard. Tu l'as dis toi-même. Alors ne t'excuse plus ou tu vas réussir à me fâcher.

Il souriait mais toute fois…

- Bon. Il faut que j'y aille. Je pars demain matin et tu t'en doutes je n'ai pas encore fait ma valise.

- Ta mère doit être enchantée.

- Tu as deviné juste.

Après qu'il ait embrassé sa joue et quelle l'ait serré bien fort à la façon maman Weasley, Ron prit congés d'elle.

**oOoOo**

Mais…même pas cinq minutes après que Monsieur Weasley soit partit…

« **Ding…dong** »

Panttenrond qui se frottait à ses jambes dû s'écarter pour laisser passer sa maîtresse. Mais si elle allait ouvrir…quand pourrait-il avoir sa pitance ?

Maaaou !

- Une minute enfin. Ne me dit pas que tu meurs de faim au point de ne pas pouvoir attendre cinq minutes de plus.

Il la suivit comme son ombre en laissant échapper de sa gorge un grondement sourd de mécontentement.

Septique Hermione alla jusqu'à l'entrée. Ce pourrait-il que Ron ait oublié quelque chose ? A moins que ça ne soit Messire Malfoy qui revenait déjà ? Il n'était pourtant même pas dix sept heures.

Cependant, quand elle ouvrit, ce ne fut pas Malfoy fils mais plutôt la mère qu'elle eut en face d'elle.

- Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire la dernière fois. Dit cette dernière sans préambule.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je vous avez dit de ne plus vous approcher de mon fils.

- Ecoutez…Madame Malfoy…Draco…votre fils est assez grand pour décider qui il doit fréquenter.

Sa visiteuse ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'achever sa phrase car elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe

- Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que vous faites…

Hermione recula alors que Narcissa avançait dans l'appartement son arme pointée sur sa poitrine. Raaah et comme d'habitude dans ces cas là elle avait laissé sa baguette sur la table pensant que c'était ou Ron ou Draco ! Quelle cruche ! la dernière fois ne lui avait vraiment pas servit de leçon !

- J'aurais dû me douter qu'on ne pourrait pas trouver d'accord avec une fille comme vous. Je vais donc devoir employer les grands moyens.

La pauvre victime prise au piège tenta de se soustraire à la menace mais…trop tard…

- Impero !

**oOoOo**

Vérifiant auparavant que sa chemise et ses cheveux étaient parfaits, the King of Slytherin se décida à frapper.

Il espérait que sa douce petite lionne se sente mieux car il avait à la mettre en garde.

- Qui est ce ? Demanda sa voix à travers la porte

- Le prince charmant. Répondit son visiteur avec un sourire.

- Draco…

- Allons ne me fait pas poireauter comme un idiote devant cette porte et ouvre j'ai à te parler c'est sérieux.

- Non je…

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ouvrirais pas…

- Hermione…qu'est ce que tu dis…si c'est censé être drôle ça ne me fait pas rire.

- Non, c'est sérieux. Je ne t'ouvrirais pas. Je ne veux plus te voir. On doit arrêter…

- Comment…

Sa gorge devint aussi sèche que le Sahara et la chose dans sa poitrine cessa de battre momentanément.

- Tu…tu ne penses pas c'que tu dis…

- Si…toi et moi c'est inconcevable. Nous sommes trop différents. J'y ai mûrement réfléchit et je me suis rendue compte que ça ne mènerait nulle part. Alors s'il te plait, va t'en.

- Hermione…ne fait pas ça…jt'en prie…

- Au revoir Malfoy.

- Hermione….Hermione !**!**

Mais la voix derrière la porte s'était tût. Il eut beau cogner, appeler, même incanter elle ne daigna plus lui répondre et la porte demeura désespérément close. Par contre, ses cris alertèrent la gardienne de l'immeuble.

- Hey là. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Il la gratifia d'un regard électrique auquel elle répondit par un froissement de sourcils.

- Un problème jeune homme ?

- Oui un sérieux mais qui ne vous regarde en rien.

Il descendit la cage d'escaliers et doubla la vieille qui le suivit des yeux, les mains sur les hanches avec un air réprobateur.

**oOoOo**

Que se passait-il ?

Cette maudite Gryffondor échappait complètement à son raisonnement Malfoyen. Pourtant ce matin encore…pourquoi un si brusque changement de position ? Elle avait compris qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun tout d'un coup comme ça… ?

Pansy aurait-elle reprit son apparence humaine ?

Draco rentra à Malfoy House complètement abattu mais surtout intrigué. Ca n'était pas normal il en aurait donné sa main à couper…

- Bienvenu Maître ! Couina Kolin à son entrée.

- Ma mère n'est pas là ?

- Non Maître elle est sortit depuis un moment

- La plante verte que je t'avais confié, ou l'as-tu mise ?

- Dans la véranda Maître.

Il n'y allait presque jamais mais cette fois s'y dirigea d'un pas ferme suivit de peu par l'elfe qui eu bien du mal à suivre ses grandes jambes.

Sur un guéridon était en effet disposé la plante verte à l'aspect ratatiné. The King of Slytherin s'agenouilla en face.

- Mmh…ce n'est donc pas toi qui es derrière tout ça. Etrange…

Il se releva sous les yeux interloqués de son elfe de maison. Son maître était peut être souffrant pour s'adresser à une plante en pot…les sorciers avaient vraiment de curieuses idées…

- Dit moi Kolin…

- Oui maître ?

- Si tu devais entrer quelque pars mais que tu ne pouvais pas passer par la porte…que ferais tu ?

- Je passerais par la fenêtre maître. Répondit la petite créature avec assurance.

La fenêtre…oui pourquoi pas. J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé.

Après tout pourquoi pas ? Si miss Granger refusait de lui ouvrir la porte alors il passerait ailleurs. Il n'avait pas un balais de course pour rien ! parfait plus qu'a exécuter son plan et le plus vite serait le mieux.

- Ah Draco. Tu étais là.

Il se détourna de la plante lorsque sa mère pénétra dans la véranda en dégrafant son chapeau de ses cheveux blonds. Elle remarqua quelque chose chez lui car elle s'approcha, l'air inquiet.

- Trésor qu'est ce que tu as ? Je te trouve bien pâle.

Sa main blanche caressa sa joue avec maternalisme. Il la prit et l'embrassa.

- Tout va bien ne vous en faites pas. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu.

- Très bien. Kolin viendra te chercher pour le dîner.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer et quitta la véranda sous le regard aiguisé de Narcissa. Elle pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Cette maudite sang de bourbe ne causerait plus de problème.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Roméo bien sur…

**oOoOo**

- Maître. Le dîner est servit.

- J'arrive.

Le démon blond referma le placard ou était rangé son précieux balai. Ca attendrait la fin du repas. Inutile de causer un nouveau scandale.

Il rejoignit sa mère dans la salle à manger et prit place comme d'habitude en face d'elle. Depuis l'arrestation de Lucius, ils vivaient tous les deux dans le manoir familial avec Kolin.

- Dit moi.

- Oui ?

- Quand penses tu redonner sa forme humaine à Pansy ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que cela fait un moment quelle trône dans la véranda. Pas quelle me dérange mais…

- Bientôt. Je veux être certain qu'elle ait compris la leçon.

Il leva un regard orageux sur son interlocutrice.

- Vous n'avez pas encore dans l'idée de me la faire épouser j'espère…

- Draco, chéri. Si tu ne veux pas épouser Pansy, tu ne l'épouseras pas. Après tout, il y a bien d'autres jeunes filles de notre condition qui peuvent te plaire. Rien ne presse.

La fourchette de purée que le jeune homme voulu apporter à ses lèvres resta en suspens car il avait arrêté son geste. Dardant sur sa mère son regard diaphane.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Rien…

Il vida sa fourchette et le repas s'acheva sans incident notable. Loin de lui l'idée de lancer le sujet « tabou » mais s'il n'en n'avait pas eu jusqu'à présent, il commença à soupçonner sa mère plus que fortement d'être derrière tout ça. Elle s'était toujours fermement opposée à son projet mais il n'en resterait pas là fois de Malfoy. Il réglerait le problème avec Juliette dès ce soir.


	47. Chapter 47

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**?**

**Atchoum16**: XD nan ! sinon c'est po drole (méchante et sadique auteur) Tient (tend des ponpon) Si tu veux encourager Draco^^ il en a besoin !

**Serleena:** Si elle l'avait tué y'aurait pu eu de fic ;x vu que c'est lun des personnage principale enfin ! Quoi que...jaurais pu (niark niark) mais aprés c'est **moi** que mes lectrices auraient assassinées si javais osé _ jtiens quand même a la vie ! _

**ma-viie-63:** C'est une moman un peu trop protectrice je crois^^ y'en a pleins des comme elle malheureusement...

**van3xxx:** il faut bien une michante pour mettre un peu d'animation ! et a sa facon elle veut le bien de son fils unique^^

_Encore un chapitre de plus qui fournit une clé supplémentaire vers l'achévement de cette fic ._

_P.S : J'ai glissé un petit clin d'oeil dans ce chapitre. Voyons si vous saurez le trouver^^ J'attends vos comm avec impatience !  
_

**_Bonne lecture à tous ~-^_**

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo**

La nuit était tombée il y a peu, à l'horizon les couleurs du crépuscule s'atténuaient peu à peu plongeant le chemin de traverse dans une obscurité mordorée éclairée par les bougies. La fenêtre menant au balcon et celle du petit salon étaient grandes ouvertes pour espérer capter un peu d'air frais. C'était la fin Août mais il faisait toujours aussi doux la nuit. Etalée sur son lit, ses jambes battant dans le vide, Hermione parcourait l'un de ses nombreux livres de cours. La rentrée était dans quatre jours alors il était temps de relire un peu tout ça. Un vent tiède souleva les voilages et alla faire frissonner les pages de son livre de potions cependant, un bruit insolite car inhabituel attira l'attention de notre studieuse Gryffondor. Elle descendit ses jambes du lit, se redressa et aperçu un manche fin et aérodynamique devant sa fenêtre. C'était un élégant balai de course sur lequel était assit un jeune homme blond.

Avant même quelle n'ait l'occasion de fermer la fenêtre, le balai s'était calé contre l'étroit rebord de béton et Roméo enjamba la balustrade pour enfin poser pieds sur le plancher la faisant reculer de deux pas.

- Tu n'imaginais quand même pas que j'allais en rester là.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux…je croyais avoir été clair tout à l'heure

- Je m'excuse mais je suis blond, j'ai parfois du mal à comprendre ce qu'on me dit. Répliqua t'il dans un haussement d'épaule

Hermione fronça les sourcils, il la prenait pour une idiote ma parole.

- Je suis têtue ma douce, c'est l'un de mes défauts et je ne partirais pas d'ici avant d'avoir compris qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre mon départ ce matin et la fin d'après midi.

- Je te l'ai dis j'ai p…

- Ne te moque pas de moi Granger

Elle sursauta, le ton de sa voix était devenu dur et froid typiquement malfoyen.

- Je suis convaincu que ton changement d'attitude n'est pas dû à l'opération du saint esprit.

Cette expression très « moldue » c'était elle qui lui avait apprise pendant un moment de colère lorsqu'elle avait vu une superbe trace de rouge à lèvre sur le col de sa chemise pendant le mariage.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça veut dire.

Il sortit sa baguette.

- Il me serait très facile d'obtenir la vérité si je le voulais, alors ne m'oblige pas à employer la force avec toi.

- Tu n'oserais pas…

- Ah vraiment ? En es tu sure ?

Elle encra un instant son regard dans ses yeux couleur orage et sut qu'il y était prêt.

- Je…Hésita t'elle.

- C'est ma mère, n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme fut déstabilisée par cette question qui ressemblait plus à une affirmation.

- Elle est venue ici, j'en suis sur.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, il compris alors qu'il avait raison et rangea sa baguette.

- Qu'est ce quelle t'a fait Hermione ?

En absence de réponse il s'avança encore et la prit par les épaules pour la secouer.

- Répond. Elle t'a jeté un sort ?

- Je ne sais plus…je n'sais plus !

The King of Slytherin lâcha sa proie. Etant fils d'un mangemort il savait très bien ce que voulait dire mauvais sort et manipulation et ça, c'était un cas classique d'Imperium. Mais si Hermione n'avait pas la force psychique nécessaire…il n'y avait que le jeteur du sort pour le stopper. Et puisqu'une plante verte ne pouvait pas se servir d'une baguette magique…il n'y avait qu'une personne qui puisse être responsable de ça.

- Très bien…Alors écoute moi bien, tu es victime de l'Imperium. Tu dois essayer de le contrer.

- C'est absurde…si j'étais ensorcelée je le saurais.

- Alors, tu ne m'aimes plus ? Ca t'est venu comme ça, en quelque heure.

L'amnésique fut totalement incapable de répondre à cela.

- Tu me l'as pourtant dit ce matin tu te rappelles. Ou bien faut-il que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

Elle tenta de lui échapper en reculant mais le fauve blonde la suivait pas à pas, ne la lâchant pas des yeux tel un fauve près à bondir sur son dîner. Bien vite, la pauvre Hermione se retrouva adossée au mur sans possibilité de se défaire de l'emprise du beau serpent en face d'elle qui posa une main près de son visage. L'ex Gryffondor le fusilla du regard croyant peut être lui faire peur mais elle ne l'impressionnait nullement au contraire. Son bras libre entoura sa taille et il la pressa contre lui, scellant ses lèvres des siennes, l'empêchant de protester. Ce baiser eut un goût de révolte et surtout de victoire lorsque les douces lèvres contre les siennes se mirent à bouger tout d'abord avec hésitation puis avec timidité comme si c'était la première fois.

- Tu en veux encore ? Où ça te suffit ? Susurra t'il contre son oreille.

Hermione trembla, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, les joues rouges.

- Je…je n'me souviens de rien Draco…

- Je sais. Mais c'est ma mère qui est derrière tout ça. Je m'en excuse…je vais régler ça je te le promets.

Ses prunelles grises étaient devenues aussi limpides qu'un lac de montagne. D'un geste tendre, il frôla sa joue du dos de ses doigts.

- J'ai mis tellement de temps à t'attraper que je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper.

Le rouge de ses joues ne fit que s'accentuer et elle baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait timide comme une petite fille face à lui.

- Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Ne sors pas d'ici tant que je ne serais pas revenue. Compris ?

- Hein... ? mais…

- Compris ?

- D…d'accord…

Draco l'embrassa rapidement et repassa par la fenêtre pour enfourcher son balai.

- N'ouvre à personne. Je reviendrais comme ce soir.

Le cheval de course s'écarta du rebord de fenêtre et s'éleva pour finalement disparaître dans la nuit.

**oOoOo**

Kolin déposa un bol de confiture et une élégante théière devant sa maîtresse. Draco descendit peu de temps après alors que sa mère terminait son thè. Il alla l'embrasser sur la joue et prit place en face d'elle.

- Bien dormit ?

- Sommeil agité. Dit-il simplement

Il mangea très peu ? Trop occupé à fixer sa voisine de table. Plus aucun doute possible à présent, c'était bien elle la responsable de tout ça, c'était comme inscrit sur son visage ! Peu importe…il avait déjà sa petite idée, digne de King of Slytherin et elle ne pourrait rien faire cette fois.

- J'aimerais organiser une fête.

- Une fête ?

- Oui, ici. Histoire de rassembler tout le monde avant la rentrée.

- Ma fois, pourquoi pas. Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas reçu.

- Parfait. J'ai déjà mon idée. Kolin.

- Que désire le maître ?

- Apporte moi la plante verte.

Le petit elfe s'empressa d'obéir. En trottinant il ramena l'hideuse plante au jeune homme en s'inclina aussi bas que possible. Draco sortit sa baguette de sa chemise.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à lui redonner son aspect.

- Je veux que tout le monde assiste à ma réception. Les fêtes que je donne sont toujours grandioses.

Narcissa sourit et regarda les feuilles et la tige ratatinée se transformer en cheveux noirs et en petit nez retroussé. Pansy se retrouva recroquevillée sur le sol de la salle à manger.

Sans rien ajouter le jeune Malfoy se leva puis ordonna.

- Kolin fait en sorte que tout soit prêt pour demain soir.

- Demain soir ? Mais enfin Draco.

- J'ai dis « demain soir ». Réédita son fils avec sûreté.

Rares étaient les fois ou lady Malfoy l'avait vu aussi résolu.

- Comme tu voudras.

Ca lui laissait quarante huit heures pour tout mettre au point, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

Utiliser la force avec sa mère n'était pas judicieux. La ruse serait bien meilleure arme et il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire pour l'empêcher de nuire à Hermione une fois de plus et si tout marchait comme prévu, même cette nigaude de Pansy ne pourrait plus rien. C'est pourquoi il tenait à ce quelle soit également présente à cette fête.

**oOoOo**

A son entrée dans le petit salon, son balai sur l'épaule. Le gros chat orange se frotta à ses jambes en ronronnant.

- Qui est là ? Demanda la voix de la maîtresse des lieux.

- Qui d'autre que moi peux entrer par la fenêtre du deuxième étage ?

- Je ne sais pas…Superman peut être ?

- **Qui **? Interrogea t'il incrédule en haussant un sourcil.

- Laisse tomber…

Il posa son balai dans un coin de la pièce et l'embrassa avec application.

- On dirait que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis une semaine.

- Chaque minute sans toi est perdue.

- Mooh…

- Tient.

Le prince fit apparaître entre ses doigts un carton à l'écriture argentée qu'il tendit à sa belle.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Lit, tu vas comprendre.

- Une fête ?

- Oui. Demain soir. Je compte sur ta présence.

- Et ta mère ?

Il enroula une mèche brune autour de son doigt.

- C'est pour cette raison que ça sera une soirée masqué. Il n'y a que moi qui saurait qui tu es

- Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est triché ? Sourit-elle néanmoins.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est habilement manœuvré

- Mmh…Pour elle, ça revenait au même…mais si Monsieur Malfoy le voyait ainsi…Très bien je serais là.

- Parfait.

L'intelligente sorcière le scruta avec attention, son compagnon semblait « un peu trop » joyeux pour que ce soit normal. Elle avait comme l'impression qu'il manigançait quelque chose…toute fois elle se garda de l'interroger, il aurait tout nié en bloc elle était persuadée. Serpentard il était, et Serpentard il resterait.

- Au fait. Tu peux passer par la porte maintenant. Je l'ai ensorcelé pour éloigner les ennemis.

- Mmh, c'est bien. Tu es intelligente.

- Oui, on me le dit souvent. Répondit-elle avec orgueil.

Le tentateur Serpentard passa sa langue sur les jolies lèvres de sa petite lionne.

- J'aimerais te montrer à quel point j'aime ton intelligence mais…j'ai encore beaucoup à faire d'ici demain.

- Tu exagère…marmonna la concernée les joues cramoisies.

- Nous rattraperons ensuite le temps perdu.

Son pouce passa sur ses lèvres avant d'être remplacées par les siennes dans un baiser qui lui donna chaud.

- Je t'aime. Chuchota t'il contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi Draco.

- A demain donc ?

- Oui.

- Fait attention à toi en attendant.

- Promis.

Lentement, il s'éloigna d'elle comme si ça lui demandait un gros effort puis repartit comme il était venu, par la fenêtre à cheval sur son balai.

**oOoOo**

En l'espace de deux jours, Draco avait envoyé plus de soixante dix invitations à travers la Grande Bretagne. Personne ne devait manquer sa fête. Il veilla scrupuleusement à la liste des invités et à l'organisation de la réception qui aurait lieu le soir même. Kolin le manquait pas de travail et il avait fallu en plus toute une armée d'elfe pour l'aider sous la direction de Monsieur Malfoy. Même Pansy mettait la main à la pâte mais, en restant à distance raisonnable du maître des lieux qui semblait prêt à tout instant à la changer à nouveau en plante verte si elle s'avisait de l'approcher de trop.

- Draco ? Ou vas-tu ?

- J'ai une course à faire. Pouvez vous gérer la suite mère ?

- Oui aucun problème mais…quand penses tu rentrer ?

- Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps ! A tout à l'heure.

Il fut sortit avant quelle n'ait pu le questionner d'avantage.

**oOoOo**

- Je peux vous proposer celle-ci Monsieur.

Draco s'empara de la pierre que lui proposait son interlocuteur.

- Mh…elle ne me plait pas vraiment, je trouve quelle manque de transparence…

- M…mais Monsieur…cette pierre est d'une très grande pureté !

- Mh non…elle ne me séduit pas. Vous n'avez rien de mieux ?

L'homme reprit le joyau qu'il rangea dans son lit de velours. Ce client était bien plus exigeant qu'il ne l'avait cru aux premiers abords…pourtant il paraissait très jeune. Il n'aurait pas dû se fier à son apparence.

- Très bien. Je m'excuse, j'aurais dû comprendre tout de suite que j'avais en face de moi un connaisseur.

- Ne me cirez pas tant les bottes et montrez moi ce que vous cachez sous votre comptoir.

Son « adversaire » en resta coi, la bouche ouverte mais le jeune homme blond face à lui le fixait et attendait qu'il s'exécute.

- T…très bien…

Munit d'une petite clé en argent, il ouvrit un tiroir caché contre son bassin et en sortit un tableau de velours ou s'étalait des pierres brillantes tel des morceaux d'étoile et les posa sur la vitrine face à son client.

- Bien. Je préfère ça. Vous voyez quand vous vous donnez la peine.

Le vendeur se mordit la langue pour ne rien répondre d'acerbe.

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose qui vous plait parmi ses pierres ci Monsieur.

Le démon blond scruta l'ensemble des cailloux présent et finalement, en désigna un du doigt.

- Excellent choix.

Du bout de son gant blanc, le vendeur le lui tendit.

-Combien ?

- Celui-ci fait sept carras et demi Monsieur.

Une sueur froide dégringola à ski la tempe du pauvre homme pendant que son client examinait le diamant de ses yeux diaphanes.

-Excellent. Je vous le prends.

Le bijoutier eu grand mal à contenir sa joie. Il reprit la pierre et la posa à part puis rangea les autres sous le comptoir.

- L'anneau est-il prêt ?

- Oh oui Monsieur. Taille cinquante trois comme vous l'aviez demandé.

- Parfait. Je reviendrais à la fermeture chercher le tout.

- Ce soir ? S'étouffa le vendeur. M….mais…

- J'ai dis « ce soir » Je vous paye assez cher pour que le travail soit fait à temps ou je devrais aller m'adresser ailleurs. Pourquoi devait-il sans arrêt répéter deux fois la même chose? C'était pénible...

- Je…très bien à votre guise.

Draco remit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et quitta l'enceinte de la bijouterie après qu'un portier lui ait ouvert la porte.

**oOoOo**

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle n'était pas sure que cette fête soit une très bonne idée même si son Altesse lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Se rendre à Malfoy House dans l'état actuel des choses n'était pas forcément raisonnable mais il était parvenu à la convaincre alors à présent elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière…même si elle était convaincue qu'il préparait quelque chose. Elle prit son loup puis sortit du petit appartement.

**oOoOo**

Draco consulta la grande horloge puis laissa son regard diaphane vagabonder sur la foule élégamment habillée qui se pressait vers le bout de la grande salle de bal de la résidence où était situé l'orchestre. **Elle **ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant.

Depuis une bonne demie heure c'était un défilé de reines et de rois, de princes et de princesses, de belles et de beaux, de chevaliers et de leurs dames. Les hommes en tenue de soirée sombre et les femmes en robes longues. Les visages cachés derrière des loups et des éventails. Le maître des lieux s'était placé à l'entrée de la pièce avec sa mère afin de saluer les invités qui arrivaient au compte goutte. Faire des sourires, baiser des mains ça il avait l'habitude mais il n'y en avait qu'une qui l'intéressait ce soir.

- Lady Malfoy comme d'habitude vous avez vu grand.

- Oh l'idée n'est pas de moi mais de Draco c'est lui qui a tout organisé.

- Draco mon cher, quelle surprise. J'ignorais que vous aviez l'esprit à la fête.

- Cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas reçu et je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon invitation Lady de Laze. Lord de Laze.

- Les décors ont l'air superbe même vu d'ici.

- Les fêtes que je donne sont toujours grandioses. Excusez moi.

Il s'inclina respectueusement et s'éloigna en direction d'un petit homme qui tenait un joli panier d'osier contenant un gros bouquet de roses rouge.

- Mes félicitations Narcissa il est de plus en plus beau.

- C'est vrai.

- Cela m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas encore fiancé ?

- Cela ne saurait tarder. Il m'a confié que cette soirée avait pour but de faire la connaissance de jeunes filles de notre milieu.

- Oh ce qui explique les roses.

- Effectivement.

- Je suis impatiente de voir l'aboutissement de cette soirée ma chère.

Après avoir dirigé le fleuriste vers un coin de la salle de réception, the King of Slytherin balaya le hall d'entré du regard et une forme mi bleu, mi vert attira son attention. Le flux incessant des invités la faisait apparaître et disparaître. Il s'agissait en fait de la robe d'une jeune fille qui à chaque fois que la lumière en touchait la soie resplendissait. Et cette demoiselle n'était pas n'importe laquelle.

- Lady Malfoy. S'inclina la demoiselle devant son hôtesse. Je vous remercie de m'avoir convié à cette fête.

- De rien mon enfant. J'espère que vous vous y amuserez.

- Merci.

Après une nouvelle révérence, la jeune femme au loup de velours noir et doré s'engouffra dans la salle bondée. Hermione poussa un soupir, tout s'était passé contre l'avait prévu Draco. Narcissa n'avait rien remarqué alors pourvu que ça continue.

- Vous la connaissez ? Demanda Pansy à la maîtresse des lieux.

- Non, il ne me semble pas l'avoir déjà vu. C'est certainement une connaissance de Draco.

- Mmh…

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Les connaissances de Draco elle en connaissait pas mal mais cette fille la ne lui disait rien du tout…étrange.

**oOoOo**

Une fois que tous les invités furent arrivé et entré dans la grande salle, Monsieur Malfoy les remercia d'avoir été si nombreux à répondre à son invitation et surtout qu'ils s'amusent. Ravie, la foule applaudit et très vite un brouhaha de conversation s'éleva parmi les invités.

Bon sang…elle ne reconnaissait personne…et en prime elle se sentait mal à l'aise ici.

- Vous dansez mademoiselle ?

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme aussi grand que Harry aux épaules carrées. Regardant un instant la main tendue dans sa direction, elle finit par se dire qu'après tout…pourquoi ne pas essayer de s'amuser ?

- Volontiers.

The King, qui dansait un peu plus loin, fronça les sourcils. Non mais il ne manquait pas de culot celui là !

- Ca ne va pas Draco ?

- Hein ? si, si.

S'il s'avisait de mettre ses mains plus bas…il risquait d'y avoir un meurtre…

Il ne pu retrouver sa belle que plusieurs danses plus tard et manqua de lui faire renverser son verre de jus de citrouille.

- D…Draco ! Tu m'as fais peur !

- Désolé. Tu es superbe.

- Merci…

- Vient allons danser.

- Euh…mais je n'ai pas finit mon…

Elle fut contrainte de reposer son verre avant qu'il ne l'entraîne.

- Tu as du succès j'ai vu.

Gênée, elle rougit un peu.

- Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux me fondre dans la masse et puis ils étaient sympathiques.

- Eh bien j'espère que tu en as bien profité parce que maintenant tu ne danseras plus qu'avec moi

Hermione le regarda, éberluée. Il serait jaloux ? Pas possible… Elle en demeura muette. Cette simple idée était grotesque ! Il savait pourtant bien que c'était lui quelle…

Draco, tint parole. Il passa tout le reste de la soirée avec la même jeune fille ce qui n'échappa pas aux nombreux regards affûtés qui les entouraient. Plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus Narcissa avait un mauvais pressentiment mais il lui fut impossible d'approcher la mystérieuse inconnue car son fils ne s'éloignait d'elle que de quelque centimètre, très attentif à sa cavalière surprenant tout le monde qui connaissait ses manières « volages ». Apparemment cette fille là lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

**oOoOo**

Vers minuit, sous ordre du maître des lieux, la musique cessa pour qu'il puisse parler plus distinctement à ses invités.

- Mes amis. J'espère que vous avez passé une agréable soirée. Je vous invite à vous rendre sur balcon, une surprise vous y attend mais avant, je tiens à faire une annonce importante.

Tous se regardèrent intrigués. Que de mystère…même Narcissa semblait tout ignorer de ce que son fils pouvait avoir en tête.

Le fleuriste s'approcha avec la corbeille que Draco vida de son contenu et se dirigea dans la foule qui s'écarta jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne l'inconnue à la robe mi bleu, mi vert. Elle croisa ses yeux couleur de pluie.

- S'il te plait. Accepte ces roses.

La demoiselle prit le bouquet, plus surprise qu'autre chose mais ça n'était pas tout.

Son interlocuteur sortit également une petite boite de sa poche qu'il ouvrit devant l'assistance ébailli. A l'intérieur, un solitaire éclatant comme un morceau d'étoile.

- Ainsi que ceci. Veux tu m'épouser ?

Un souffle de stupeur souleva la foule quant à la principale concernée, son cœur cessa de battre et le feu lui monta aux joues. Merlin c'était…une bague…avec la pierre la plus grosse quelle n'ait jamais vu !

Elle fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, elle savait bien qu'il manigançait quelque chose mais…jamais elle n'aurait songé…même si elle était certaine de l'aimer…pour l'instant, il attendait sa réponse et…tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle…

Faiblement, Hermione hocha la tête et le regarda sortir l'anneau de l'écrin pour le passa à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Narcissa était au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Retire ton masque que tout le monde puisque te voir.

Le gros bouquet sur son bras droit, elle utilisa donc sa main gauche, posant ses doigts sur le bord du loup, la jeune femme le retira lentement.

Un nouveau souffle se répandit parmi les invités.

- Regardez…

- Impossible…

- Je rêve c'est…

- Hermione Granger !

Lady Malfoy frôla l'arrêt cardiaque mais Draco n'en n'avait que faire. Tout s'était déroulé exactement comme il l'avait prévu et désormais, sa mère ne pourrait plus rien faire contre sa douce Gryffondor car elle était à présent officiellement sa fiancée.

Au dehors, des bruits sourds se succédaient.

- Ooh regardez un feu d'artifice !

Draco lui tendit son bras et lui dit doucement :

- Tu viens, Hermione ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis elle glissa sa main sur son bras et tous deux ouvrirent la marche, guidant les invités qui les suivirent sur le balcon.

Seules Pansy et Narcissa restèrent en arrière. Cette dernière serra si fort son éventail qu'il en craqua et ne prit même pas attention à la lèvre tremblante de sa voisine qui s'enfui de la salle en courant.

Cette petite moins que rien ! Elle avait eu ce quelle voulait ! Draco avait tout manigancé et elle n'avait rien vu venir ! Malédiction ! Dire quelle allait devoir faire une lady de cette petite impertinente. Mais elle saurait bien la dresser.

**oOoOo**

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça. Pourquoi m'as-tu mise devant le fait accompli…Parvint-elle à demander à mi voix presque inaudible dans le vacarme des feux d'artifice. Les roses sur son bras droit et à son doigt le diamant captait le moindre éclat de lumière.

- Parce que c'était le seul moyen de te faire dire « oui ». et surtout pour que ma mère cesse ses manœuvres.

Elle ne réalisait pas encore vraiment que maintenant, elle était fiancée. Fiancée à Draco Malfoy. Quelles autres surprises lui réservait l'avenir ?


	48. Chapter 48

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Eh bien eh bien ! Que de reviews pour ce chapitre ! Je n'avais plus l'habitude de voir ma boite mail inondée de commentaires xD ca fait super plaisir et merci à toutes d'avoir bien voulu jouer avec moi^^_

_Le premier prix revient a **Senara38** pour avoir trouvé "Le bal des Laze" de Polnareff. Je te dédie donc ce chapitre Senara!_

_Et bravo à toutes celles qui ont trouvé l'autre clin d'oeil que je n'avais **pas** signalé^^. J'ignorais que vous étiez amatrices de grands classics XD je suis épatée^^. _

_J'ai encore placé un clin d'oeil dans ce chapitre. Voyons si vous gagnez cette fois ! mwahahahah ! (rire sadique)_

_Plus sérieusement hum ! (reprend un visage imperméable) Il reste un chapitre voir deux avant la fin de Handcuffs (il était temps) et jai déja ma petite idée sur ma prochaine fic alors j'espére pouvoir vous retrouver sur ma prochaine histoire qui sera un peu plus sulfureuse mais avec sa dose de romantisme bien entendu (sinon jai trop peur des représailles _¬_¬_ bref^^ j'arrete de raconter ma vie alors..._

**_Bonne lecture à tous ~-^_**

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo**

**?**

Harry et Ginny posèrent leurs valises devant le petit portillon donnant sur un petit jardin qui entourait une coquette petite maison. Le jeune Potter l'avait acheté quelque mois avant le mariage. Il avait largement de quoi se le permettre avec ce que James et Lily lui avaient laissé et sans oublier son poste à la défense du Ministè maison, il ne l'avait pas acheté par hasard, elle se trouvait à Godric's Hollow, village ou il aurait dû passer une enfance heureuse entouré de sa famille si Voldemort n'avait pas tout brisé. Maintenant, c'était à Ginny et lui de reconstruire quelque chose ici. Son épouse savait que c'était important pour lui, c'était une revanche sur le passé et sur Voldemort.

- Ouhou ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sans l'en avertir, il l'avait soulevé de terre et l'avait prise dans ses bras.

- C'est évident, je vais te faire franchir le seuil de notre maison.

- Je peux marcher, tu sais…

- Oui mais c'est une tradition moldue porter la mariée pour passer le seuil de la maison pour la première fois.

Ginny sourit avec indulgence et se garda de tout commentaire. C'était mignon mais…un peu ridicule…

Ils venaient tout juste de rentrer de leur lune de miel qu'ils avaient hélas dû écourter à cause du déluge de pluie qui s'était abattu sur la région ou ils s'étaient installés…ils avaient donc jugés bon de retourner en Angleterre et puis les Weasley et Hermione leur manquaient. Ils iraient les voir demain sans aucun doute, pour l'instant il fallait défaire les bagages et s'installer.

**oOoOo**

Un rayon de soleil particulièrement tenace et pénible s'attardait sur son joli minois endormi, elle fronça les sourcils et plissa les paupières sans pour autant les ouvrir. Elle aurait bien voulu dormir encore un peu cependant, une caresse parcourue son épaule jusqu'à son coude sortit du drap.

- Mmmh…

Draco sourit, couché sur le coté, en appui sur son bras, il s'amusait à passer sa main à fleur de sa peau. Il allait être dix heures, c'était grand temps de se lever mais miss Granger ne semblait pas décidé à sortir du monde des rêves. Elle était si jolie quand elle dormait, les lèvres entrouvertes et ses boucles brunes éparpillées sur l'oreiller et sur sa joue qu'il dégagea du bout des doigts. La peau se tendit sous sa caresse qui acheva de la réveiller. Hermione se frotta les yeux de sa main droite, la gauche fut prise en otage par son compagnon qui en embrassa le dos.

- Bonjour. Sourit-il

- Mmggrrneuf…

Ca voulait aussi dire « bonjour » en langage Hermionien.

- Tu as bien dormis ?

- Pas assez…mais…on est ou là… ?

- Chez moi.

- H…hein ?

- Tu as oublié ? après le départ des invités je t'ai demandé de m'attendre dans le petit salon mais quand je suis revenu, tu t'étais assoupi.

- A…ah…Ses joues rosirent de gêne. Je…je suis désolé…

- Ca ne fait rien. J'ai trouvé dommage de te réveiller alors je t'ai amené jusqu'ici.

Son regard tomba sur le morceau d'étoile à son annulaire gauche. Alors tout ça…c'était pas un rêve…ça c'était réellement passé hier soir…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Hein ? si, si…

- Tu sais, si ce diamant ne te plait pas, nous pourrons aller en choisir un autre.

Elle dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas s'étouffer avec sa salive devant la nonchalance avec laquelle il lui avait sortit sa réplique avec toute l'orgueil des riches.

- non, non….ça ne sera pas nécessaire…

Le rassura t'elle avec une goutte sur la tempe. Celui-ci était bien assez gros, brillant et voyant comme ça…inutile d'aggraver la situation…elle n'avait pas intérêt à tomber à l'eau avec un caillou pareil au doigt sinon elle coulerait direct jusqu'au fond…

De sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau…ça avait dû coûter une somme proprement scandaleuse. Même la nouvelle madame Potter n'en n'avait pas un aussi gros !

- Parfait.

**« toc toc »**

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Maître. Le petit déjeuner vous attend.

- Nous venons. J'espère que ma mère est là. J'ai à vous parler d'une chose importante.

- Laquelle ?

Il entoura sa taille de ses bras pendant quelle s'habillait de vêtements à lui vu quelle n'avait rien prévu de rechange hormis sa robe de la veille et elle n'allait tout de même pas descendre petit déjeuner dans sa tenue de bal…

- Savoir à quelle date vous allez devenir Madame Malfoy, Mademoiselle Granger.

Le feu monta aux joues de la jeune femme. Elle qui pensait il y à deux jours encore que ce sujet n'était pas à l'ordre du jour…mais visiblement Monsieur en avait décidé autrement.

- Tu sais…l'interrompit ce dernier dans ses réflexions. Ca fait un moment que j'y pensais.

- Hein…a quoi ?

- A nous…notre avenir.

- Notre avenir…Répéta Hermione comme déconnecté de la réalité.

- Mon action t'a sûrement surprise. Je m'en excuse. Tu trouve peut être que c'est rapide mais…je suis sur que je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Il venait de lui faire là, la plus belle déclaration quelle n'ait jamais entendu. La main où brillait le solitaire se posa sur le bras qui la tenait contre sa chaleur.

- J'ai été sous le choc c'est vrai. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça mais

Elle parvint à se retourner pour lui faire face.

- Je suis sure de t'aimer. Alors…

The King of Slytherin sourit à nouveau et l'embrassa. Elle était **vraiment** trop mignonne surtout quand elle rougissait avec sa petite moue embarrassée.

**oOoOo**

A leur entrée dans la salle à manger, Narcissa achevait sa tasse de thé. Elle fixa d'un œil critique sa…belle fille…vêtue d'une chemise de Draco bien trop grande pour elle et d'un pantalon ou l'on aurait pu en glisser deux de son gabarit.

- Bonjour mère.

- Bonjour Draco. Je peux savoir ce que signifie cette tenue ?

- Je n'avais rien pour me changer alors…

- Ca n'était pas à vous que je m'adressais.

Hermione ferma la bouche et se mordit la lèvre. Ce climat ne lui plaisait pas du tout…elle ignorait combien de temps elle pourrait tenir à ce rythme là…Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette luxueuse salle à manger et il était clair que sa belle mère pensait la même chose…

- Comme Hermione a tenté de vous le dire. Elle n'avait que sa robe de bal de la veille je lui ai donc prêté des affaires.

- Une lady ne doit pas s'endormir n'importe ou. C'est déplacé.

Fit remarquer la maîtresse de maison en reposant sa serviette de table avant de se lever. C'était là une pic non dissimulée. Ceci dit, elle quitta la pièce les laissant tous les deux.

- Je…je devrais rentrer…

Hermione fit volte face mais Draco retint son poignet.

- Ne fait pas attention. Elle m'en veut d'avoir fait ma demande de cette façon et c'est à toi quelle fait payer mais je vais lui parler.

- Je…tu es sur que ça ne va pas poser de problème ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Le…le mariage…répondit-elle gênée.

- Elle veut te faire douter et changer d'avis voila pourquoi elle est infecte avec toi mais je ne la laisserais pas faire. Tu ne vas pas revenir sur ta décision n'est ce pas ?

En absence de réponse de sa part, il lui releva le menton afin quelle le regarde.

- N'est ce pas ?

- Non…bien sur que non mais…

- Mais ?

- Si elle s'y oppose…

- Elle n'aura pas le choix je t'épouserais avec ou sans son accord.

Elle le regarda enfin, surprise par sa détermination.

- Draco…

- Tu as l'air surpris…j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux Hermione. Toi plus qu'une autre devrais le savoir.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. C'était vrai qu'il était, buté, tête de mule et un rien manipulateur…merlin…elle était fiancée à un homme pareil…

- Aller. Mangeons tranquillement et ensuite je te raccompagne.

Il fallait tout de même quelle se douche et se change avec **ses **vêtements.

**« Toc toc »**

Kolin qui leur servait le thé, se précipita à la fenêtre après avoir manqué de faire tomber la malheureuse théière qu'il tenait dans les mains et ouvrit à une superbe chouette blanche qui s'engouffra dans la salle à manger et se posa carrément sur la table en face d'Hermione.

- Edwige !

Alors c'était des nouvelles de Harry et Ginny. Laissant le rapace se régaler avec un toast, l'ex Gryffondor ouvrit l'enveloppe avec impatience.

- Ca alors !

Surpris, son fiancé faillit s'étrangler avec son thé.

- Draco ! Draco mais tu t'étouffes !

- Coof….cooof ! Ca ne va pas ! Cof…de crier comme ça ! coof cooof.

- Désolé ! Mais Ginny m'annonce qu'ils sont rentrés

- Déjà ? Ce n'était pas trois semaines leur voyage ?

- Si mais il y a eu des intempéries et ils ont écourté leur séjour.

- Ah... Ca lui faisait une belle jambe…

Aie ! Ginny lui demandait si Harry et elle pouvaient passer cet après midi. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à traîner. Elle rédigea une réponse soignée après que Kolin ait apporté de l'encre et une plume.

- Tient Edwige. Voici pour Harry.

La belle chouette déploya ses ailes et reprit son envol par là ou elle était venue.

**oOoOo**

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester tu sais…

- Bien sur que si. Je suis toujours enchanté de voir ce cher Potter.

Sa compagne fronça les sourcils.

- C'était une boutade…après tout, ils m'ont convié à leur mariage et sans Weasley, je ne serais pas ici avec toi.

- Moh…tu exagères…

Il avait toujours eu une de ces façons de l'emberlificoter avec ses paroles justement dosées. Ca devait être purement Serpentarien de troubler les consciences pour mieux les manipuler car c'était tout à fait ce qu'il faisait même de manière inoffensive et peut être inconsciemment. Sa faisait partie de lui mais peut importe car il savait être tellement charmant quand il le voulait.

Hermione fila en vitesse à la salle de bain vérifier ses cheveux et appliquer un peu de gloss. Elle l'aurait fait avant si Monsieur Serpentard ne prenait pas plaisir à l'embrasser dès quelle rebouchait le tube ! C'est à ce moment là que choisirent d'arriver les Potter.

- Draco ! Tu peux ouvrir s'il te plait ?

- Je ne suis pas portier…

- Monsieur Malfoy aurait-il l'extrême obligeance d'ouvrir à nos invités ? Reprit-elle d'une voix de velours.

- …Si tu me prends par les sentiments…

Ginny cessa de sourire après une réplique de son mari et redirigea son attention sur la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit enfin. Sa meilleure amie lui avait vraiment manqué, prête à lui sauter au cou pour la saluer comme il se doit, elle se précipita vers elle mais dû toute fois freiner in extremis devant un corps athlétique qui ne ressemblait pas à celui de la propriétaire des lieux assurément…Ils tombèrent sur un jeune homme blond à la place.

- Malfoy ? S'étonna cette dernière.

- Oui, c'est bien comme ça que je m'appelle. Par contre…

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas si sauter sur la personne qui vous ouvre la porte est une coutume moldue mais…je te rappelle que tu es mariée…

- …La ferme Malfoy…

Il se poussa pour leur permettre de pénétrer dans le petit couloir.

- Hermione s'est absentée ? Interrogea Ginny.

- Elle se fait belle. Il désigna la porte close de la salle de bain du pouce tout en refermant la porte d'entrée.

La surprise passée, le couple suivit leur guide jusque dans la petite salle à manger ou leur hôtesse déboula les faisant sursauter.

- Harry ! Ginny.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Nous avons cru que tu étais parti.

Elle vint les embrasser tour à tour. Que c'était bon de les voir.

- Je t'ai apporté des douceurs françaises. Annonça mss Potter en levant une jolie boite en fer.

- Comme c'est gentil. Asseyez vous je vais faire le thé.

Ils parlèrent longuement de leur séjour quoi qu'écourté dans la douce Provence française ou la belle sœur de Ginny Fleur avait une maison d'été quelle avait bien voulu leur laisser.

- La terrasse avait une vue sur la mer. Nous avons vu les plus beaux couchers de soleil du monde.

- C'était extraordinaire. Commenta Harry. Sa peau prenait la même teinte que ses cheveux.

Les joues de Ginny rosirent lorsque son mari et Hermione rirent.

Tous deux dégageaient un tel sentiment d'amour et de tendresse qu'il en était presque palpable. Hermione était très heureuse pour eux d'avoir enfin pu concrétiser cet amour qui datait du collège. Ils avaient affronté la guerre et la mort ensemble pour en ressortir plus fort. Par contre…

- Mais…Hermione…qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Hein… ? quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est un cafard !

Pattenrond en avait pourchassé un énoooorme l'autre jour. Etant sorcière elle en avait déjà vu un certain nombre pendant les cours mais celui là…bbrrrr il était vivant et courrait partout.

- Non. **Ça **!

Harry prit la main gauche de sa camarade quelle avait soigneusement caché sous la table jusqu'à présent mais la remise en place d'une mèche derrière son oreille l'avait définitivement trahi misère…

- Euh eh bien, c'est une bague tu vois…Dit-elle bêtement.

- Jle vois bien que c'est une bague ! Mais qu'est ce quelle fait à ton doigt ? Demanda son interlocuteur exaspéré quelle ignore sa vraie question sans aucun doute volontairement.

- Merlin Hermione…elle est splendide.

The King of Slytherin décida d'intervenir. Depuis l'arrivée de leurs invités, il s'était fait plutôt discret. Ici c'était lui qui n'était pas dans son milieu et d'avantage avec les Potter avec qui il avait eu de nombreux conflits par le passé. Sans oublier que…lui…tout cet amour débordant…eh bien ça lui donnait envie de vomir…

- C'est moi, qui le lui ais offerte.

Les deux Potter relevèrent les yeux de la bague, Harry lâchant la main d'Hermione.

- Malfoy…ce diamant est énorme. Fit remarquer Ginny.

- Ce n'est qu'un caillou.

Un caillou d'une valeur sans doute inestimable…

- Avec cette bague à son doigt elle sait que mes intentions en son égard ne sont pas mensongères.

- Draco…

- Alors…Reprit Harry. Tu es prêt à t'engager vis-à-vis d'elle.

- Absolument.

Ils en restèrent tous trois pantois, il semblait si…déterminé, résolu. C'était surprenant.

Par la suite, ils ne parlèrent plus que des nouveaux mariés qui eux n'étaient nullement gênés.

- Je vous aime madame Potter

- Je vous aime monsieur Potter.

Draco fit une grimace vite réprimandée par sa voisine qui lui donna un coup de coude en revenant de la cuisine. Leurs invités les quittèrent vers dix sept heures. Mss Weasley les avait invité à dîner ce soir et ils devaient encore rentrer à Godric's Hollow pour se doucher et se changer.

- Merci d'être venus. Ca m'a fait très plaisir de vous voir.

- Merci à toi. Et…félicitations. Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil discret pendant que ces messieurs se serraient la main.

- Au plaisir Malfoy

- Ne papillonne pas trop.

- Ahahah…

- Harry. On n'y va ?

- Oui, oui.

- A très bientôt Hermione et bonne rentrée.

Le couple transplana à la sortie de l'immeuble.

**oOoOo**

- Ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux.

- Je dirais plutôt « écœurants »

- Ils s'aiment et ils n'ont pas peur de le montrer eux. Je trouve ça romantique

- Ca veut dire quoi ça… ?

- Mais rien.

- Je veux bien qu'ils soient jeunes mariés mais inutile de roucouler comme ça

- Ca me plairait moi si tu étais un peu plus démonstratif.

Il fut ulcéré par ses accusations.

- Je te le dis souvent que je t'aime. Se justifia t'il haut et fort.

- Oui. Mais seulement quand on est tous les deux. J'aimerais bien que tu le dises quand il y a du monde.

**?**

Se disant, elle lui mit le plateau à thé dans les mains et quitta la cuisine.

Alors **ça**….**CA** !

C'était trop fort !

Il lui avait demandé sa main devant au moins cents invités ! Qu'est ce qui lui fallait de plus ? c'était quand même dingue ça ! Les femmes n'étaient-elles donc jamais satisfaites ? Ne pouvaient-elles pas se contenter de ce qu'on leur donne ? Nooon bien sur il en fallait toujours et encore plus !

Eh bien…puisque c'était comme ça ! Parfait !

Draco posa rageusement la plateau sur le plan de travail et à grandes enjambées, se dirigea vers le balcon.

- Mmggrrouu qu'est ce qui faut pas faire !

Dit-il en ronchonnant avant d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre donnant sur la rue.

De sa baguette, il amplifia sa voix comme s'il parlait dans un mégaphone et s'exclama à haute et intelligible voix :

- A L'intention de tous les habitants du Chemin de Traverse ! Je déclare que moi, Draco Malfoy, aime mademoiselle Hermione Granger de tout mon cœur !

En contrebas, les passants s'arrêtèrent surpris dans leur emplettes de rentrée et levèrent le nez en l'air en espérant trouver la provenance de cette voix tonitruante. La concernée, qui l'avait entendue elle aussi depuis la chambre fit des yeux ronds, stupéfaite qu'il ait osé faire ça. Elle revint dans la cuisine pour se coller contre son dos en souriant. S'il savait ce qu'il venait de dire lui avait fait plaisir. C'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'on avait faite pour elle. Comme quoi quand il voulait…il pouvait être charmant. Le poussant un peu pour prendre sa place sur le balcon elle dit fort à son tour :

- Merci de votre attention mais il n'y a plus rien à voir.

Elle prit le temps de fermer la porte fenêtre avant de se tourner vers son fiancé et d'entourer son cou de ses bras pour lui coller un baiser à réveiller un mort.


	49. Chapter 49

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**van3xxx:** mwahaha ! et on a pleins de resources NOUS !

**ma-viie-63:** ^^ n'est ce pas. Y'a po beaucoup de mec qui aurait le cran de faire ca hein?

**Fiind-l0ve:** XDD ben il ne fait jamais les choses a moitié c'est bien connu et puis il a toujours su attirer lattention sur lui ! La on peut dire que c'est réussit no? ;p

**Senara38:** oui tu es une petite veinaarde tu sais^^(lui tend un gro bouquet de fleurs) t'inquiéte po personne n'a trouvé éhéh XD (exulte)

**Atchoum16:** Toute histoire doit en avoir une hélas^^ surtout que Handcuffs dure depuis...(sait meme pu ._.)

**Serleena**: C'est de l'obstination^^ c'est purement malfoyen jcroi XD

**Litao:** je dois avouer que je suis toujours impréssionnée quand une lectrice me dit cela. Pourtant...j'ai déja fais pareil ! quand chuis a fond dans une histoire je la dévore ! C'est aussi valable pour les séries tv ect...biensur je m'accorde une pause pipi tte les 6h ! on est po des barbares non plus :p (sort trééés loin)

**fantasia-49:** no^^ c'est po Friends je nai jamais regardé cette série (si si, jte jure)

**hp-drago:** le pire c'est qu'il y a des couples qui se conduisent comme ça en vrai tout "love love" et cest vrai que la...jcrois que jvais vomir lol

**Tchoupi:** peut etre po constructif certes, mais il me fait vraiment, vraiment trés plaisir. Alors je te dis merci pour cette review et soit rassurée j'ai lhabitude des folles XDD ca ne me gêne po

**Lorane:** mici^^ je m'efforce de maintenir le niveau même si c'est po toujours trés simple !

_Bon...mes chères et hystériques lectrices, nous y voila. C'est la fin de Handcuffs après presque 3ans de vie et 49 chapitres! (c'est long je sais ._.) Merci a toutes pour votre fidélité et votre enthousiasme._

_Vous trouverez peut être que la fin est un peu "brutale" mais je la trouve parfaite. C'est l'un de mes caprices d'auteur je suppose..._

_En espérant éviter les menaces de mort cette fois XD j'espére vous revoir très bientot pour une prochaine fic Hp!  
_

**_Bonne lecture à tous et toutes et avec toute mon amitié et ma gratitude pour vos coms ~-^_**

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo**

**?  
**

Ca y est, c'était la rentrée. Les vacances étaient bel et bien terminées et il était temps à présent de se remettre au travail.

Enfin…si Hermione parvenait à arriver à l'heure…

- Mmh…

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, ses paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Quelle heure était-il ? et surtout…quel jour…

Elle se décolla du corps lové contre le sien pour se tourner sur le coté et attraper son portable posé sur la table de chevet. Allumant l'écran elle put lire :

**Lundi 3 septembre 99 – 7h33.**

Son génial cerveau endormi mit quelque seconde à se remettre en marche puis…horreur !

-Quoi ?**!** 7h30 ?**!** on est lundi ! Ooh non !**!**

Ni une ni deux, elle repoussa le drap et bondit sur ses jambes et trébucha presque dans son pantacourt abandonné sur le sol de la chambre ou son torride amant l'avant emmené la veille au soir.

- Dracooo ! lève toi ! Je vais être en retard !

- Hein…marmonna celui-ci dans les vappes et non conscient de l'affolement de sa compagne.

- J'ai seulement quarante cinq minutes pour me préparer et aller à l'école ! Allez ! Réveille toi !

- Mmhh…

Il lui tourna « gentiment » le dos, décidant de faire la sourde oreille. Tant pis ! Elle n'avait plus une minute à perdre. Bon sang ! Elle fila à la douche et lorsqu'elle en sortit quinze minutes plus tard, monsieur venait à peine de se redresser et passait une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Qu'est ce qui s'passe. Pourquoi tu cours partout.

- Je n'arrête pas de le répéter ! Je vais être en **r.e.t.a.r.d.** Hacha la sorcière en enfilant une jupe plissée noire à la vitesse grand « v ». Tu m'aurais entendu si tu ne dormais pas comme une bûche !

- Eeh dites donc mademoiselle Granger.

- Haa !

Draco avait tiré sur son bras, elle partit en arrière contre lui.

- Quand je suis fatigué, je dors. Tu m'avais épuisé.

- C'est toi qui as commencé ! S'offusqua t'elle.

- Oui mais si j'me souviens bien tu ne t'es pas privé non plus.

Hermione rougit vivement et battit des bras.

- Je t'en prie laisse moi m'habiller. Je vais vraiment être en retard pour ma rentrée !

The King of Slytherin daigna se montrer magnanime pour une fois et se contenta seulement d'embrasser ses lèvres avant de libérer sa captive. Cela ne faisait rien, il se rattraperait plus tard. Il la regarda avec attention fermer le chemisier blanc à manche courte et le petit blaser bleu poinçonné de l'insigne de l'école de Magicomage où elle appartenait désormais. Couché sur le coté, sa tempe appuyé sur sa main, le drap cachant uniquement le bras de son corps nu.

- Quoi ? J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

Elle s'examina dans le miroir d'un œil angoissé.

- Non. Pas du tout.

- Alors quoi ? on sentait le stress dans sa voix. Je n'aime pas quand tu me regardes avec ce regard là. Dit ce que tu as à dire. Je suis pressée.

- Je te trouve juste très mignonne, dans cet uniforme.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une demie heure, l'ancienne Gryffondor piqua un fard.

- Mooh…

- Tu n'étais pas pressée ?

- Hein ? AAAAH !

Elle prit son sac de cours tout neuf en vitesse.

- Tu pourras donner à manger à Pattenrond s'il te plait ?

- Oui, oui…je crois que c'est dans mes compétences.

- Super ! Alors j'y vais.

Son sac sur l'épaule, elle se pencha une dernière fois sur lui et l'embrassa vite fait puis se précipita vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je t'aime A ce soir !

- Bonne journée. Dit-il sans crier.

Il se laissa retomber lascivement couché et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre entrouverte ou Pattenrond venait de rentrer de la chasse de toute évidence, avec une souris morte dans la gueule. Inutile que je lui donne à manger il a été chercher lui même son petit déjeuner. Pourquoi donc ne pas dormir encore un peu. Lui il avait tout son temps. Et puis…le lit d'Hermione, les draps d'Hermione, l'oreiller d'Hermione…c'était comme si elle était encore là.

**oOoOo**

Hermione cessa de tourner sur elle-même, un brin étourdi et décoiffée. Un grand bâtiment de pierre rouge se dressait devant elle avec sur le mur d'entrée, une plaque noire ou il était inscrit en lettres dorées :

« _**Ecole Supérieure Cliodna – Guérison & Médicomagie **_»

Voila…elle y était enfin parvenue…Avec les résultats quelle avait obtenue à ses examens, toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes même trop de portes…pendant un moment elle n'avait su que choisir… Travailler pour le Ministère comme Harry ? Ou à Gringotts pourquoi pas ? De toute façon toutes les écoles avaient accepté son inscription. Et après mures réflexion, elle avait décidé que s'occuper des autres était sa vocation. Elle avait vécu la guerre et avait vu des choses quelle n'oublierait jamais. Effacer le mal et guérir ceux qui souffrent. C'était ce quelle voulait faire. Le carillon tonitruant de la tour en face d'elle se fit entendre, la sortant de sa réflexion.

- Aaaah !

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle tenta de battre le record de sprint pour entrer dans l'immense cours de l'école ou se rassemblait les élèves de premières année. Quelle idée de rêvasser ainsi comme une idiote ! elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'être **dans** la cour pour ça ? noooon bien sur ! Dans un freinage un peu près contrôlé, Hermione freina tout juste après avoir rejoint le groupe qui parlait avec animation.

Ouf ! Elle était un peu essoufflée mais au moins, elle était arrivée à temps ! Soulagée, elle ne prêta pas garde et quelqu'un lui rentra dedans faisant tomber son sac quelle avait sur l'épaule.

- Ooh non… !

- Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! S'affola une voix masculine.

Hermione s'accroupit dans le but de ramasser ses affaires, imité par son agresseur.

- Vous pourriez faire attention.

- Navré. Mais j'avais peur d'arriver en retard alors j'ai couru et je n'ai hélas pas réussit à freiner

Ca alors…c'était comme elle. Surprise, elle daigna lever les yeux sur son interlocuteur et tomba aussitôt dans une prairie verdoyante qui semblait-il l'avait regardé au même moment.

- Vraiment désolé…reprit l'inconnu aux yeux verts.

- Ca ne fait rien.

Ils se relevèrent en même temps et il lui tendit les affaires qu'il avait ramassées.

- Je m'appelle Elric.

- Moi Hermione. Répondit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Hermione. Ca me rappelle l'une des héroïnes de la guerre

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si on doit me donner le statut d'héroïne mais merci quand même.

La bouche d'Elric s'ouvrit en grand comme s'il s'apprêtait à gober une mouche puis s'écria :

- Quoi c'est…c'est toi ?**!**

Tout le monde se retourna sur l'étrange couple resté derrière les autres et le directeur de l'école qui venait tout juste d'arriver leva les yeux de sa feuille de discours. La jeune femme rougit de honte et cacha son front dans sa main. Pour la discrétion c'était raté…

- Y'aurait-il un problème jeune homme ? Interrogea le directeur d'un œil sévère.

- Non,non Monsieur ! Toutes mes excuses !

Ceci dit, les élèves et professeurs ne leur accordèrent plus aucune attention.

- C'est malin…

- Désolé…je suis un idiot mais…j'ai été tellement surpris…

- C'est bon, n'en parlons plus. Elle en connaissait un qui serait mort de rire si elle lui racontait ça !

- Tu seras en quelle section ?

- Magicomage. Et toi ?

- Magicomage aussi ! Puis, il chuchota, tout excité. Je vais me retrouver dans la même promo qu'Hermione Granger !

Cela eut le mérite de la faire rire.

- Tu veux bien que nous soyons amis ?

- J'en serais ravie.

Non seulement d'être une sorcière particulièrement intelligente, elle était gentille. Il en avait de la chance ! Tellement prit dans son enthousiasme, il n'avait même pas remarqué le superbe solitaire briller au doigt de sa nouvelle camarade.

**oOoOo**

Le soleil était encore haut lorsque Draco pénétra à son tour dans la vaste cour de l'école.

Sa fiancée ne devrait plus tarder à sortir maintenant. Ca n'était pas prévu qu'il passe la chercher mais il avait ressenti le besoin vital de quitter Malfoy House au plus vite ! Il n'en pouvait plus des remarques désobligeantes de sa mère et de son envie quasi obsessionnelle de le faire renoncer à ce mariage quelle disait toujours insensé. Cependant Malfoy Junior était sur de son choix et il voulait épouser cette femme là et aucune autre. Il avait donc quitté les lieux avant de dire des choses qu'il aurait pu par la suite regretter car qu'ils soient en désaccord ne changeait rien au fait que ça restait malgré tout sa mère et quelle était la seule famille qui lui restait. Sans son soutien et son amour à l'époque…il aurait certainement sombré et se serait laissé dévorer par les ténèbres…

**« DONG…DONG…DONG »**

En un rien de temps une foule d'élèves envahit la cour. Des petits groupes avaient eu le temps de se former et bavardaient avec animation.

Les yeux diaphanes du King cherchaient la silhouette familière d'Hermione parmi cette foule vêtue d'uniforme. Cette dernière parut enfin.

« Hein… »

Mais pas seule…

« C'est qui celui là… »

Un jeune homme brun marchait à coté d'elle et de toute évidence l'écoutait parlait avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

« Non mais je rêve…il fait quoi là… »

Une veine de contrariété apparue sur la tempe de Draco et Hermione qui ne se rendait compte de rien !

- Voila, tu sais tout.

La jeune femme s'arrêta au milieu de la cour, ses lèvres serrés contre elle.

- C'est dingue…jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer tout ça.

Elle sourit, ses yeux prenant une surprenante teinte dorée avec le soleil déclinant et lui, lui se sentit fondre. La main tremblante, il avança ses doigts pour replacer une mèche qui s'était libéré de sa coiffure sans avoir l'opportunité d'aller au bout de son geste car un bras, possessif entoura les épaules de sa nouvelle camarade et celle-ci atterrit contre un torse. Surprit, Elric releva les yeux pour voir un jeune homme blond qui le fixait d'un air hautain et sans aucun doute mécontent, ses prunelles grises lançaient des éclairs. Si ça avait été des mitraillettes son rival serait déjà mort !

Hermione cligna des yeux, éberluée et entendit une voix limite grognonne dire :

- Eh, touche pas à ce qui t'appartient pas mon gars.

Ses livres toujours contre elle, la demoiselle reconnue le timbre grave et agacé de monsieur Malfoy. Que faisait-il là ?

- Vous êtes ? Interrogea son adversaire sans se démonter, la surprise passée.

- Le fiancé de cette demoiselle. Renchérit the King of Slytherin les sourcils froncés.

Pour la discrétion…elle repasserait…c'était franchement embarrassant ! Et voila qu'il lui faisait une scène devant un parfait inconnu !

- Si tu n'as pas vu la bague à son doigt et bien je te conseille d'aller t'acheter une paire de lunettes.

- Moooh Draco !

Hermione s'écarta de lui assez rapidement.

- Quoi ? Dit celui-ci avec un fau air innocent qui ne trompa personne.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai eu envie de venir voir ton école et visiblement j'ai bien fait.

Il lança un regard assassin à son rival.

- Ca suffit. Tu es ridicule. Il ne faisait rien de mal.

- Non, sauf qu'il s'imaginait peut être avoir une chance avec toi.

Elle décida de l'ignorer du moins, pour l'instant. Elle réglerait ça avec lui plus tard. Elle lui tourna donc le dos pour s'adresser à son nouvel ami.

- Excuse moi…je suis gênée.

- Ca ne fait rien.

- On se voit demain ?

- Bien sur

- Alors bonne soirée.

- Oui, a demain.

Hermione prit son idiot de fiancé par le poignet et le traîna en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école non sans qu'il ait lancé un dernier regard réprobateur à Elric resté en arrière.

**oOoOo**

La flamboyante Gryffondor attendit d'être en huis clos avec son fiancé pour régler ses comptes.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je te l'ai dis, je suis venue voir ton école.

- Pas **ça **! Ta crise de jalousie ! S'emporta t'elle. Elle avait horreur qu'on la prenne pour une gourde !

- Jalousie ? Répéta t'il un peu bêtement.

- Parfaitement Monsieur Malfoy.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Nooon ! A peine. Je peux alors savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait une scène ?

- Pour être jaloux il faudrait déjà que j'ai quelque chose à envier à ce…

Elle le coupa, la voix grondante.

- Fait bien attention à ce que tu vas dire surtout.

- …Garçon…Acheva t'il simplement. Et ce n'est pas le cas

- Ca ne fait pas office d'explication ça. Pourquoi avoir agit comme tu l'as fais ? Tu m'as mise dans l'embarras devant le premier ami que j'avais réussit à me faire.

- Un ami ? Bien sur. Ca se voit que tu n'as pas remarqué comment il te regarde ! Et il est hors de question que je le laisse poser ses mains sur toi.

Hermione marqua une pose, muette.

En plus d'être jaloux…il était possessif…elle n'aurait jamais pensé ça venant de lui.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

- …Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Bien sur que si ! C'est en ces idiots que j'ai pas confiance…

- Ca revient au même Draco

- Cette bague à mon doigt veut bien dire quelque chose. C'est toi que je vais épouser, personne d'autre.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds. Celle chaude de sa compagne glissa sur sa joue pour le forcer à relever les yeux son visage souriant.

- Je t'aime. Tu dois me croire quand je te dis que tu es le seul que je regarde.

- Je suis un idiot…

- Je sais. Murmura t'elle sans perdre son sourire.

- Je suis venu car je n'en pouvais plus de ma mère. Je suis désolé.

Hermione baissa la tête sans rien répondre. C'était bien sur elle, le sujet principal de leur discorde…elle se sentait mal à l'aise de séparer ainsi la mère et le fils mais peut être…peut être qu'**elle** pourrait y changer quelque chose. Ca valait le coup d'essayer.

**oOoOo**

- Raaah je vais être en rtaaaard !

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Harry se précipita sur sa fiancée assise à table, sa cravate mal nouée autour de son cou et le troisième bouton de sa chemise fermé sur le quatrième trou, ses cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude si c'était possible. Ginny se contenta de lever la tête, quittant un instant des yeux la gazette du sorcier qui lisait. Le baiser du matin était le plus important !

- Tient, mais c'est Hermione.

- Oui, elle a été prise pendant la soirée à Malfoy House.

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait des journalistes…

- Ces gens là savent se cacher pour récolter des informations croustillantes…

Son mari eut un souffle de dédain, il se rappelait encore de ses rencontres avec Rita Skeeter, ce vautour…encore une fois il devait son salue à la personne présente sur cette photo.

- Je suppose qu'on va la voir souvent en première page maintenant quelle est reconnu officiellement comme étant la fiancée de Malfoy.

- Ca me fait toujours aussi bizarre de me dire qu'il lui a demandé de l'épouser pas toi ?

- Oh si…

- Je me demande si elle est au courant pour cet article.

Madame Potter s'était levée et glissant ses doigts sur les épaules de son compagnon, elle renoua sa cravate avec soin et ferma sa chemise correctement.

- Là, c'est parfait.

- Merci. Sourit-il.

- …Tu n'étais pas censé être pressé ?

- ….HAAAA ! je file ! A ce soir !

- A ce soir.

Il était mignon son mari, mais se laissait très facilement distraire. Ginny se rassit et regarda à nouveau la grande photo ou l'on voyait son amie prendre le gros bouquet de roses que lui tendait Draco.

**oOoOo**

- Maîtresse. Quelqu'un demande à vous voir.

- Quelqu'un ? Narcissa Malfoy rabaissa sa tasse de thé. Confortablement installée dans la véranda.

- La fiancée de maître Draco, maîtresse.

Narcissa reposa sa tasse sur l'assiette de porcelaine et fit silence pendant un instant comme si elle se retrouvait en pleine hésitation puis :

- Fait la entrer.

Kolin trottina hors du salon jusqu'à disparaître de son champ de vision. Lady Malfoy s'empara de sa baguette et d'un geste souple du poignet, en fit sortir un jet de feu qui embrasa l'édition matinale de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le papier s'enflamma comme de la paille et bientôt, il ne resta plus que des plis noirci près à se disloquer en cendres. L'elfe réapparu quelque secondes plus tard accompagnée d'Hermione. Le petit elfe s'inclina très bas, désignant du bras la petite table ou était installé la maîtresse de maison.

- Merci. Dit poliment la visiteuse à son accompagnateur.

-Nettoie moi ça Kolin.

- Oui maîtresse

- Si c'est mon fils que vous cherchez il n'est pas ici.

- Non. A vrai dire, c'est vous que je suis venue voir.

Elle posa involontairement les yeux sur la masse noire présente sur la petite table que l'elfe s'empressa de faire disparaître munit d'une pelle et d'une petite balayette.

- A moi. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je…je voudrais que nous parlions.

- Que nous parlions ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de plus à dire. Mon fils va épouser une moldue et je ne l'approuve pas ni plus ni moins.

Bon…c'était loin d'être gagné…mais elle ne comptait pas en rester là, elle n'était sûrement pas venue ici pour rien.

- Je me refuse à croire qu'une entendre ne peut pas être possible.

Son interlocutrice daigna quitter le fond de sa tasse des yeux pour les poser sur sa visiteuse.

- Je…J'aime vraiment Draco et…je sais que vous aussi. Quoi que je fasse je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher d'être votre fils. Je ne compte pas vous le voler. Alors laissez moi une chance je vous en prie.

- Vous ne laisserez personne vous arrêter. N'est ce pas.

- Je crois, que vous êtes aussi obstinée que moi.

- J'essayerais de faire un effort…

- Hermione ?

Cette dernière se retourna vers le salon pour voir apparaître le maître des lieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh…

- Elle venait te voir évidemment.

L'ancienne Gryffondor posa des yeux ronds sur sa belle mère. Elle venait en effet de la sortir d'une petite embrouille. Ca n'était pas encore la folle entente mais…elle espérait vraiment que ça débloquerait un peu la situation… Draco souffrait de ses querelles avec sa mère et bien s'intégrer à cette famille serait un vrai défit pour elle mais il serait là. Comme elle le lui avait dit, elle était certaine de l'aimer alors le reste n'était que secondaire et peut être qu'un jour Narcissa finirait par le comprendre.


	50. Chapter 50

**HANDCUFFS & DESTINY**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Et voila...c'est la conclusion de cette longue fic qui aura durée loooonngtemps_

_Je vous devais quand meme un épilogue en bonne éduforme. Le voici donc._

_Encore merci infiniment à toutes pour votre soutient, vos encouragements et votre fidélité._

_En espérant vous revoir sur ma nouvelle histoire._**  
**

_**Bien à vous**_,** Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo**

- Maîtresse. Monsieur vient d'arriver.

- Papaaaaaaa ! Papa est làààà

- Lika, Lika !

La petite fille fila entre les bras de sa mère comme une truite hors des filets des pêcheurs et quitta la chambre en courant, nue comme un verre et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à un homme qui venait juste de donner sa veste et sa mallette à un autre elfe de maison.

- Papaaa !

- Ola ! eh bien qu'est ce que c'est que ça.

Draco se pencha et souleva la fillette à bout de bras alors qu'Hermione les rejoignait à peine, un peignoir en main.

- Lika enfin ! Tu n'as rien sur le dos !

- Ce n'est pas bien pour une lady de se promener ainsi toute nue.

En guise d'excuse, elle encercla le cou de son père de ses petits bras.

- Aller, enfile ton peignoir.

Elle se laissa faire en cachant néanmoins sa lèvre supérieure sous sa lèvre inférieure, c'était sa moue fétiche, celle à laquelle ses parents ne résistait pas. Enfin…parfois.

- Kolin.

- Maîtresse ?

- Occupe toi d'habiller cette demoiselle.

- Oui maîtresse. Venez maîtresse Lika

- Papaaa tu viendras me voir après heeein ?

- Oui trésor.

**?**

Le couple attendit que leur princesse disparaisse dans sa chambre pour commencer leur conversation.

- Tu lui manques. Dit Madame Malfoy en réajustant la cravate de son mari.

- Vous aussi mais si je veux trouver de nouveaux investisseurs je dois bien partir de temps en temps.

- Je sais mais elle a besoin de son père.

Après leur mariage il y avait cinq ans de cela, Draco avait monté une entreprise qui alliait technologie moldue et savoir faire sorcier. Sa société faisait affaire à présent aussi bien avec les nouvelles technologies que la médicomagie et bien sur les finances.

Les richesses de la famille avaient été multipliées par dix depuis la création de « Malfoy Corp » et Hermione avait pu faire construire un établissement de soin pour les personnes atteintes par la folie à cause du Doloris ou même par des attaques de Détraqueurs. Elle dirigeait l'équipe de médicomages du centre. Diriger derrière un bureau ne l'intéressait pas, elle voulait s'impliquer, soulager ceux qui souffraient ainsi que leurs familles. La nouvelle lady Malfoy ne voyait donc son époux que par intermittence quand celui-ci n'était pas en déplacement. Elle n'avait cessé de travailler que pour sa grossesse. Lika, leur fille unique était un petit diable aux cheveux blonds par endroit méchés de châtain et aux yeux dorés. Un savant mélange de ses deux parents.

Monsieur Malfoy avait fait construire un autre manoir non loin de celui de sa mère mais aménagé avec une petite touche Hermionienne ou plutôt…Gryffondorienne…

_**oOo Flash Back oOo**_

_- Merlin…_

_- Quoi ?_

_Il venait de poser la main sur son cœur en pénétrant dans la grande bibliothèque de la demeure._

_- Rien…j'ai juste l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard…_

_- Roooh ! Tu exagères. En plus tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans notre tour !_

_- Non et je n'en n'ai absolument pas besoin pour deviner que c'est à __**ça **__que ça devait ressembler._

_Le papier peint était d'un orange très doux, sur les parquets et aux fenêtres s'étalaient un grand tapis et des tentures pourpres. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un grand sofa de velours marron non loin de la majestueuse cheminé. _

_C'était bien sur elle qui avait décidé du décor de cette pièce stratégique ! _

_- Et ton bureau alors Monsieur-sarcasme-Malfoy._

_- Quoi mon bureau ?_

_- Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué que tu as utilisé les couleurs de Serpentard…_

_- C'est faux, il y a aussi du bleu. Se défendit-il._

_- Oui…mais s'est aussi accueillant et chaleureux que le cachot de Rogue._

_- Ca n'est pas fait pour être chaleureux. C'est un bureau pas une salle à manger. _

_Mmh…pas étonnant que son avocat et son comptable ne s'éternisaient jamais. Cette pièce donnait franchement le cafard._

_**oOo Flash Back - fin oOo**_

Enfin...c'était égal, il n'allait à la bibliothèque que très rarement et puis, il lui suffisait de regarder sa fille pour avoir l'impression de regarder sa femme à travers ses prunelles dorées.

C'était leur trésor à tous les deux.

- N'oublie pas qu'on recoit Harry et Ginny ce soir.

- Comment pourrais je oublier…

Hermione lui avait envoyé oh…seulement quinze hiboux en dix jours pour aimablement lui rappeler de rentrer à temps pour voir **MOsieur **Potter.

Tous deux ne se battaient plus à coup de baguettes à présent mais plutôt aux échecs…c'était souvent à qui perdrait sa concentration le premier mais la plupart du temps ces dames devaient intervenir pour les faire arrêter car il était très tard !

Le couple Potter avait eu des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Ca n'avait même étonné Draco curieusement. C'était même « normal » vu la fertilité des Weasley…mais loin de lui l'idée de critiquer les amis de sa femme. Il avait déjà subit les frais par le passé de ses colères maintenant légendaires…

_**oOo Flash Back oOo**_

_- Et tu veux me faire croire que ce rouge à lèvre s'est retrouvé par miracle sur le col de ta chemise ? Non mais tu te fiche de moi !_

_- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est un accident._

_- Ooooh jt'en prie Draco ! Tu peux tout me dire sauf ça ! tu m'prends vraiment pour une idiote en plus ! _

_Ni une ni deux, elle prit sa robe de chambre en velours quelle enfila par-dessus sa nuisette et quitta la chambre à grands pas._

_- Hermione !_

_Il la suivit sur le pallier alors quelle descendait déjà les escaliers._

_- Hermione ! Ou tu vas ?_

_- Je m'en vais. Je t'ai assez vu pour l'instant._

_- Mais ! Il est trois heures du matin !_

_- Au revoir Draco._

_La porte d'entrée avait claqué et puis, le silence._

_Il était rentré tard après une soirée entre collègue et ça avait dégénéré quand Madame Malfoy avait vu cette marque rouge sur la chemise de monsieur. L'une de ses adjointes s'était sentit mal et en titubant elle avait bousculé son patron qui avait voulu la rattraper un malheureux concours de circonstances que bien sur, Hermione n'avait pas voulu croire. La jeune femme avait trouvé refuge chez les Potter. Draco l'avait vite compris et l'avait couverte de fleurs au point que la maison de Godric's Hollow ressembla à une serre et c'est là que Ginny, agacée de se croire en pleine mousson, avait mis les pieds dans le plat pour qu'ils se réconcilient enfin ! _

_**oOo Flash Back - fin oOo**_

Désormais, il était très prudent quant à son rapport avec les femmes et aux incidents qui pourraient en découdre car il avait vraiment eu peur de la perdre à ce moment là…quant à lui il devait toujours faire un gros effort sur lui-même quand il voyait des Roméo de rien du tout tourner autour de sa femme. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait donné alors pour les transformer en limaces ! Même si Hermione savait le rassurer ça n'était pas toujours facile…

Rien, ne devait les séparer il avait toujours tout fait pour et ça ne risquait pas de changer.

**THE END**


	51. Chapter 51

! INFORMATION !

Bien le bonsoir à toutes et tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Comme je vous l'avais dis quelque mois auparavant, je vais publier une new fic.

Demain, je posterais le chapitre 1 !

Le titre sera « **Is Mine** »

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me suivre pour cette nouvelle aventure^^ en tout cas je vous attends avec impatience et je souhaite que ce premier chapitre vous convaincra.

Bien à vous,

Lacus Clyne


End file.
